One step forward, two steps back
by bluestar74
Summary: VIB: Lisa und Rokko lieben sich, doch dann macht David Lisa einen Heiratsantrag und bringt alles durcheinander. Rokko trennt sich von Lisa und zieht nach Köln. Dort treffen sie sich wieder. Ein Treffen mit unerwarteten Folgen...
1. Chapter 1

**One step forward, two steps back**

Kapitel 1

Es war ein strahlend schöner Spätsommertag, als Lisa gemeinsam mit Inka das Kerima Gebäude verlies, um den verlorenen Brautschuh beim Schuhmacher nacharbeiten zu lassen.

Lisa hing wieder einmal ihren etwas verworrenen Gedanken nach.

‚_Wieso muss mir aber auch immer so was peinliches passieren? Und wie Hugo geschaut hat! David, verdammt immer wieder David, warum bin ich ihm denn auch ins Wasser nachgesprungen? Dabei liebe ich doch Rokko! Wie kommt es nur, dass ich mich immer zu solchen Verrücktheiten hinreißen lasse?'_

Das Wiehern eines Pferdes riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah. Ein Schimmel, mitten auf den Potsdamer Platz und auf ihm ritt David, komplett gestylt im Reiteranzug, geradewegs auf sie zu. Lisa ging langsam zu ihm.

„David was soll das?"

Sie musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln. Wie gut er aussah und er war offensichtlich nur wegen ihr in dieser Aufmachung hier. Nun sprang er vom Pferd und kniete sich direkt vor ihr nieder.

„David!"

Lisas Blick flog hektisch umher. David packte nach ihrem Fußgelenk, streifte ihren Schuh ab und legte ihren Fuß auf seinem Knie ab. Lisa hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Dann realisierte sie, wie er den verlorenen Schuh aus seiner Hosentasche nahm und ihr sanft über streifte. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Trance Zustand und sofort drängte sich ihr ein Gedanke auf.

‚_Genau wie bei Aschenputtel, mein Gott ist das romantisch!'_

Dann hörte sie ein sanftes, „Lisa, bitte heirate mich", von David und versank mit ihrem nächsten Atemzug ganz in diesem Gefühl in eine Märchenwelt eingetaucht zu sein, in der es nur schwarz und weiß gab, keine Grautöne, höchstens strahlend bunte wundervolle Blumen. In dieser Welt war es der perfekte Moment, der perfekte Mann und erst recht der perfekte Heiratsantrag. Für einen Augenblick genoss sie dieses Gefühl unbeschreiblich, der Traum ihrer Kindheit war Realität geworden.

Was Lisa nicht wahrnahm, war, dass noch jemand, außer Inka und den herumstehenden Passanten, diese Szene beobachtet hatte. Rokko wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Jürgen machen, um bei einem Kaffee ein bisschen mit ihm zu plaudern, als auch er den Schimmel bemerkte. Er stand ein wenig abseits und so konnte er die Situation zwar visuell beobachten, aber er verstand nicht, was die beiden sprachen. Das war auch nicht wirklich nötig, denn die Bilder, die sich ihm boten, bohrten sich direkt in sein Herz. Im ersten Moment wäre er am liebsten einfach nur auf David zugerannt, hätte ihm vom Pferd gerissen und kurz und klein geschlagen. Aber Lisa hatte beim letzten Mal schon Recht gehabt. Er war schließlich kein Urmensch, der erst den Rivalen ausstach und dann die Frau in seine Höhle schleppte! Und wenn er es recht bedachte, dann ging es ja auch nicht um David, sondern darum was Lisa für ihn empfand. Es war alleine ihr Entschluss, wen sie liebte, nur hatte sie sich doch eigentlich schon entschlossen. Sie hatte ihm jetzt mehrfach versichert, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und sie wollte ihn sogar heiraten, warum konnte sie dann nicht einfach einen klaren Schnitt machen, wenn es um IHN ging? Dann sah er ihren Blick, als David vor ihr kniete und er glaubte, dass ihn der Schmerz jede Sekunde zerreißen würde. War das Liebe, was er da sah?

‚_Mein Märchen wird Realität!'_

Realität – dieses gedachte Wort war es, welches Lisa genau in die Selbige zurückriss. Sie liebte Rokko! Was machte David hier nur? Ein unglaubliches Chaos bemächtigte sich ihrer Gefühle und tobte einen wilden Veitstanz. Sie spürte Wut, Verunsicherung, die Reste des Schwebens in ihrer Traumwelt und vieles mehr, was sie nicht zuzuordnen wusste, aber wenigstens war sie nun in der Lage sich aus ihrer verzückten Erstarrung zu lösen. Auch Rokko nahm nun die Veränderung in ihrem Blick wahr und beobachtete, wie Lisa auf David einredete, bevor sie die goldene Sandalette abstreifte und sie vor ihn auf den Boden warf, um sich dann regelrecht fluchtartig rumzudrehen und wegzulaufen.

Wie betäubt starrte er ihr hinterher und erst als sie aus seiner Sichtweite verschwand, schreckte er hoch und folgte ihr.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Lisa riss die Tür von Jürgens Kiosk auf und stürmte hinein.

„Da kommt dieser Mensch einfach auf nem Schimmel angeritten, direkt zu Kerima! Wen will er denn damit beeindrucken?"

„Hallo Lisa!"

Jürgen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute sie fragend an.

„Wer kommt auf nem Schimmel angeritten?"

„Hallo! Na wer wohl? David!"

„David? Auf nem Schimmel und was wollte er?"

Diese Frage ließ Lisa stocken. Auf dem Weg zu Jürgens Kiosk war die Wut in ihr immer weiter gewachsen und hatte alle anderen Gefühle verdrängt. Wie konnte David es wagen, sie in ein solches Gefühlschaos zu stoßen? Jetzt! Wo er ihre Gefühle 1000 Mal mit Füßen getreten hatte, obwohl sie alles für ihn gegeben hatte. Jetzt! Wo sie endlich jemand anderen liebte, der sie zu schätzen wusste und sie ebenfalls liebte. Jetzt! Jetzt kam er und wollte ihr die Märchenwelt zu Füßen legen, nach der sie sich so gesehnt hatte. Doch Jürgens Frage hatte die Mauer der Wut zum Einstürzen gebracht, hinter der sie sich so sicher gefühlt hatte. So schaute sie ihn nun unsicher und etwas verlegen an, bevor sie ihm leise antwortete.

„Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht, einen Heiratsantrag."

Jürgen kräuselte die Stirn und konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

„Lieselotte, kann es sein, dass du dir da etwas zusammen spinnst? Hast du Fieber? Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen?"

Genervt verdrehte Lisa die Augen und fauchte ihn an.

„Jürgen lass das! Das ist kein Witz, das ist bitterer Ernst!"

„Ach du dickes Ei! Er hat dir wirklich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?

„Jaaaaa! Man Jürgen, was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen?"

Jürgen ging um den Tresen herum und postierte sich kopfschüttelnd direkt vor Lisa.

„Wie was sollst du jetzt machen? Hast du denn noch gar nicht auf seinen Antrag reagiert? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch natürlich habe ich reagiert, was glaubst du denn? Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich Rokko liebe und dass er sich zum Teufel scheren soll."

„Wo ist dann dein Problem Lisa?"

„Wo mein Problem ist?!"Lisa schrie nun beinahe.

„Mein Problem, lieber Jürgen, ist, dass er mitten auf dem Potsdamer Platz ein riesen Tohuwabohu veranstaltet! Er kommt auf einem Pferd angeritten, macht einen auf Märchenprinz und denkt keine 5 Sekunden darüber nach, welche Konsequenzen sein Verhalten hat, das ist mein Problem!"

Jürgen schaute sie einen Moment lang prüfend an.

„Kann es sein Lisa, dass dieser Auftritt dir heimlich imponiert hat, und das ganze Gezetere über David, in Wirklichkeit die Wut ist, die du auf dich selbst hast, weil du am liebsten mit ihm davon geritten wärst?"

Lisa wurde leichenblass und ihr Herz schien aussetzen zu wollen.

„Du spinnst doch Jürgen! Ich liebe Rokko!", stieß sie mühsam hervor und wollte das Gefühl an ihrer aller verletzlichsten Stelle getroffen worden zu sein, einfach nur noch los werden. In diesem Moment betrat Rokko den Kiosk und auch er war ziemlich blass um die Nase.

„Hallo Lisa, hallo Jürgen", sagte Rokko recht leise und ungewöhnlich unsicher. Lisas Kopf fuhr herum und sie schaute ihn ein wenig entgeistert an, ging dann aber sofort auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Rokko wie gut, dass du hier bist! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert ist! Dieses ganze Chaos und es hat wieder mit David zu tun. Rokko es tut mir so leid!"

„Ich war am Potsdamer Platz und habe euch gesehen. Hat er dir da etwa einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Und was tut dir leid Lisa?", fragte Rokko jetzt sichtlich nervös und mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ja, es war ein Antrag und es tut mir leid, weil dieses Chaos gar nicht mehr aufhört und dabei war ich doch so sicher, dass David jetzt auf seiner Weltreise ist und dadurch endlich Ruhe einkehrt."

„Lisa ich konnte euch nicht hören, nur sehen. Was hast du ihm geantwortet, bitte ich muss es wissen!"

„Hey ich hab natürlich nein gesagt, was denkst du denn!" Sie lächelte ihn liebvoll an und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich liebe nur dich Rokko, nur dich und wenn du da warst, dann hast du doch auch sehen müssen, wie ich abgehauen bin."

„Ja Lisa das habe ich." Rokko nahm ihre Hände in seine und hielt sie ein Stück von sich fort, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Blick war unendlich traurig und Lisa spürte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Angst in sich aufsteigen. Auch Jürgen hatte die Situation genau beobachtet und hielt jetzt regelrecht den Atem an. Er hoffte so, dass er sich in Bezug auf Lisas Gefühle geirrt hatte und das sie Rokko wirklich so liebte, dass David keine Rolle mehr spielte, aber Rokkos Blick ließ nicht unbedingt auf diese Hoffnung schließen.

„Aber Lisa ich habe auch noch etwas anderes gesehen. Nämlich deinen Blick, als er sich vor dich gekniet hat und dir diesen Schuh angezogen hat. Lisa, ich weiß ich habe dir versprochen, nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein, aber ich muss jetzt einfach wissen, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn du ihn noch willst, dann lass ich dich gehen, aber wenn du sagst, dass du nur mich liebst, warum hast du ihn dann so angesehen? Lisa wir wollen heiraten, aber das geht nicht, wenn du dir nicht 100-prozentig sicher bist!"

Der Schmerz in seinen Augen ließ Lisa einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und die Angst, dass sie Rokko verlieren könnte, schnürte ihr den Magen zusammen. Sie liebte ihn und doch verunsicherte Davids Antrag sie so sehr. Wollte sie David denn noch, obwohl sie Rokko liebte? Sie war so verunsichert und verwirrt, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte und Rokko nur bittend ansah, doch der wollte eine Antwort von ihr hören und hielt sie immer noch ein gutes Stück von sich weg. Schließlich schluckte Lisa hart und ihr liefen einige Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Rokko du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich liebe und ich will dich heiraten! Aber ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn so angeschaut habe, ich weiß selbst nicht so genau was ich dabei gefühlt habe, aber jetzt bin ich nur noch sauer auf ihn und ich will ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr sehen, das musst du mir einfach glauben!" Sie schaute ihn ängstlich an und hoffte, dass er sie nun in den Arm nehmen würde, um ihr zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut sei und sie sich keine Gedanken mehr um das Geschehene machen müsste.

Rokko schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag in seinem Blick noch mehr Schmerz als zuvor, aber auch eine unglaubliche Entschlossenheit.

„Hör mir zu Lisa! Ich kann das so nicht, es zerreist mich und ich kann nicht dauerhaft damit umgehen, dass David immer wieder zwischen uns steht. Ich bitte dich genau in dich zu hören, was du vorhin empfunden hast und noch einmal zu prüfen, ob du mich wirklich liebst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dass du mich irgendwann nach der Hochzeit verlässt, weil du merkst, dass du doch noch David liebst. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause und ich muss mir überlegen, wie ich mit dieser Situation klarkommen soll. Lisa ich melde mich bei dir, aber jetzt muss ich einfach alleine sein, um nachzudenken. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und dass du herausfindest, was du wirklich fühlst!" Er ließ sie los und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, denn dann hätte er nicht gehen können. Lisa hatte ihn so entsetzt und traurig angesehen, dass es ihm das Herz zeriss, aber er wusste, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste einfach einen Weg finden, wie er Lisa dazu bringen würde, sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. Er wollte mehr als alles andere mit ihr gemeinsam glücklich sein, aber sie musste es auch uneingeschränkt wollen, sonst würden sie beide nicht glücklich werden. Lisa sah Rokko wie betäubt nach, bevor sie heftig zu schluchzen anfing und Jürgen eine gute Stunde brauchte, um sie zu beruhigen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Seit Stunden lief Rokko nun völlig ruhelos durch seine Wohnung und seine Gedanken drehten sich immer und immer wieder in den selben Kreisen. Er hatte versucht zu schlafen, um erst mal zu Ruhe zu kommen, doch das ging gar nicht. Er hatte seine Flip-Chart geholt und hatte versucht seine Fragen mit Hilfe von Mind Maps und Brainstorming Versuchen zu lösen, doch auch hier kam er keinen Schritt weiter. Auch der Versuch sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zwei Flaschen Bier hinunterzustürzen und so die Nerven zu beruhigen, war fehlgeschlagen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er überhaupt keine Möglichkeit sehen würde, die Frage war nur, wollte er diesen radikalen Schritt tun und was, wenn der Schuss nach hinten losging? Andererseits, was hatte er zu verlieren? Eine Frau, die noch nicht mit einer alten Liebe abgeschlossen hatte? Er würde nie wissen, ob er nicht nur die zweite Wahl war und ob David sein vermeintliches Glück jeden Augenblick zerstören könnte. Also schlich Rokko erneut um das Telefon herum. Sollte er Luca anrufen? Luca, sein bester Freund aus Studientagen. Rokko musste schmunzeln. Im Prinzip war Luca seine männliche Lisa. Als er ihn kennengelernt hatte, war er ein sehr ruhiger Vertreter mit wenig Selbstbewusstsein gewesen und Rokko hatte sich ernsthaft gefragt, warum er ausgerechnet im PR-Bereich arbeiten wollte. Aber dann hatten sie sich durch die vielen gemeinsamen Vorlesungen besser kennengelernt und Rokko hatte Lucas Potenzial, das hinter seiner stillen Fassade lag, entdeckt. Zusammen waren sie ein unschlagbares Team geworden. Rokko hatte Luca geholfen sein Schneckenhaus zu verlassen und dieser rettete Rokko aus so manchem Schlamassel, in das er sich hineingeritten hatte. Nach dem Studium war Luca nach London gegangen, um dort sein berufliches Glück zu finden. Vor einem halben Jahr war er nach Köln zurückgekehrt, um dort seine eigene Werbeagentur aufzumachen. Sie war gut angelaufen und so hatte Luca Rokko erst vor zwei Wochen angerufen, um ihm einen Job anzubieten. Die Aussicht wieder mit seinem besten Freund zusammen zu arbeiten, hatte ihm in jeder Beziehung gefallen. Nachdem sie bereits einige Wochen nicht mehr miteinander telefoniert hatten, hatte Rokko seinen Freund erstmal auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht. So erfuhr Luca, dass Rokko wieder mit Lisa zusammen war und dass sie wohl auch bald heiraten würden. Obwohl Luca es sehr schade fand, dass Rokko nun wohl nicht nach Köln kommen würde, freute er sich unglaublich für seinen Freund und nochmehr als dieser ihn fragte, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein wollte. Wieder hielt Rokko das Telefon in den Händen und diesmal wählte er die Nummer. Ja, er würde Lucas Angebot annehmen. Zumindestens einen großen Auftrag wollte er mit ihm gemeinsam bearbeiten. Ein halbes Jahr in Köln würde ihm und Lisa die Möglichkeit geben, herauszufinden, wie es um sie stand. So groß seine Angst vor dem Ergebnis dieser Aktion auch war, er wollte nicht einfach nur passiv abwarten. Lisa würde handeln müssen, wenn er ihr etwas bedeutete. Nach dem Telefonat ging es Rokko wesentlich besser. Immer noch quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass er den ersten Todesstoß für seine Beziehung mit Lisa jetzt möglicherweise selbst gesetzt hatte, aber wenigsten hatte er wieder das Gefühl aktiv zu handeln und damit bei sich selbst zu sein. Rokko begann seine Sachen zu packen, nachdem er einen Flug nach Köln gebucht hatte. Der Flug sollte an nächsten Morgen um 7:00 Uhr gehen. Als er alle Vorbereitungen erledigt hatte, schrieb er Lisa einen Brief und machte sich dann mitsamt seinem Gepäck auf den Weg zu Kerima. Es war drei Uhr morgens, als Rokko schließlich in Lisas Büro stand und ihr den Brief auf ihren Schreibtisch legte. Er setzte sich noch einen Augenblick auf ihren Bürostuhl und versuchte verzweifelt ein wenig ihrer Nähe in sich aufzunehmen, bevor er sich mit, einem traurig geflüsterten „Lisa ich liebe dich!", erhob und das Gebäude verließ.

Rokko hatte nicht bemerkt, dass auch David zu dieser frühen Stunde bereits bei Kerima war. Nach seinem vermasselten Heiratsantrag hatte auch er schlimme Stunden hinter sich und hier war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich so richtig zu Hause fühlte. David hielt die Luft an, als er Rokko hatte kommen sehen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so traurig ausgesehen hatte und warum er nicht bei Lisa war. Er hatte doch nun gewonnen, warum strahlte er nicht, wie es sich für einen Sieger gehörte? Davids Neugierde erlangte die Oberhand und so ging auch er in Lisas Büro, um zu erkunden, was sein Rivale dort gewollt hatte. Er sah den Brief sofort und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Bürostuhl. Seine Finger zuckten. Sollte er? Immer wieder nahm er den Brief in die Hände, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und den Brief öffnete. Er ahnte, dass er damit eindeutig über das Ziel hinausschoss, aber die Hoffnung an der Situation noch etwas drehen zu können war einfach zu groß, als das er auf sein Gewissen gehört hätte.

Liebe Lisa,

bevor du diese Zeilen liest, sollst du eines ganz sicher wissen, nicht nur mit dem Verstand, sondern vor allem mit deinem Herzen. Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich mehr als irgendwas sonst auf der Welt und dir diese Liebe schenken zu dürfen wäre mein größtes Glück. Aber sie ist alles, was ich dir geben kann und du musst entscheiden, ob du sie willst. Ich bin kein Märchenprinz, der auf einem Schimmel angeritten kommt und ich will dir auch kein Märchen zu Füßen legen. Ich will mit dir gemeinsam Leben, für dich da sein, wenn es dir mal nicht so gut geht, dir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern, wenn du traurig bist und die schönen Stunden mit dir gemeinsam genießen. Aber ich will mich auch bei dir fallen lassen können, auch mal schwach sein dürfen und wissen, dass du bei mir bist, ganz real und nicht mit halben Herzen bei jemand anderem. Lisa ich weiß du bist eben nicht nur die starke Geschäftsfrau, die mal eben einen riesigen Konzern vor dem Untergang bewahrt oder Kidnapper in die Flucht schlägt. Du bist auch ganz bestimmt nicht auf eine unsichere junge Frau in mausgrau zu reduzieren, die du ja eh schon hinter dir gelassen hast, obwohl ich auch diese Facette immer schon sehr an dir geliebt habe. Auch das kleine Mädchen, das die romantische Märchenwelt so sehr in sich trägt, liebe ich über alles, sowie all die anderen Seiten an dir auch. Und trotzdem will ich kein Märchen mit dir Leben, ich will mehr! Ich will das wir unsere eigene, hoffentlich ganz bezaubernde Geschichte leben, real, voller Ecken und Kanten und ich möchte in jedem Atemzug unsere Liebe zueinander spüren.

Lisa, ich werde heute nach Köln fliegen, wo mein Freund Luca seine Firma eröffnet hat. Ich habe dir nicht erzählt, dass er mir vor kurzem ein Jobangebot gemacht hat, weil es für mich unvorstellbar war, es anzunehmen. Nun nehme ich es doch an. Ich weiß, dass ich dir damit sehr weh tue und die Hochzeit platzen zu lassen ist eigentlich unentschuldbar. Aber Lisa, was soll ich denn tun? Ich habe den Blick gesehen, den du David zugeworfen hast und er hat sich in mein Herz eingebrannt. Ich weiß nicht, was er zu bedeuten hatte. War es Liebe? War es der reine Wunsch nach Romantik, hat es einfach nur deinem Ego gut getan, dass er dich jetzt doch will? Aber wie soll ich die Antwort kennen, wenn du sie selbst nicht weißt? Lisa, wenn du mich zumindestens respektierst, dann finde die Antwort heraus! Ich bin einfach zu müde, um diesen Tanz mit dir weiter fortzuführen. Ich habe immer und immer wieder um deine Liebe gekämpft, vielleicht zu sehr. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mir sicher war, dass du mich aufrichtig liebst, schnippte David nur mit seinem Finger und ließ dich wieder in deine Märchenwelt eintauchen, zu der ich keinen Zutritt habe. Für jeden Schritt, den wir gemeinsam gegangen sind, hat er dich zwei Schritte zurückgehen lassen. Ich bin müde Lisa, ich will diesen Tanz nicht mehr! Ich weiß, wie sehr du um deine Liebe zu ihm gekämpft hast. Wie eine Löwin bist du durch die Hölle des Entführungsdramas gegangen und weit über ein Jahr hat die Hoffnung dein Glück mit ihm zu finden, dich immer weiter geradeaus getrieben. Ich verstehe deshalb, dass du nicht so einfach von ihm lassen kannst und dass er immer ein Stück deiner Geschichte sein wird. Wenn du ihn noch liebst, dann höre auf dein Herz und ich bete, dass du mit ihm glücklich wirst, auch wenn ich dich dann gehen lassen muss. Aber wenn du herausfindest, dass du mich doch liebst und er der Vergangenheit angehört, dann gib mir ein Zeichen. Ich brauche einfach die Gewissheit, dass du so viel für mich empfindest, dass du mir diesen Schritt verzeihen kannst und dich ganz bewusst für mich entscheidest, ohne Wenn und Aber. Ich warte voller Sehnsucht und Hoffnung in Köln auf deine Antwort. Ich habe mein Handy gestern bei meiner Flucht aus Jürgens Kiosk verloren, deshalb lege ich dir die Visitenkarte von Luca bei, dort kannst du mich erreichen.

Ich liebe dich über alles Lisa und deshalb gehe ich jetzt. Verzeih mir!

In tiefer Liebe,

dein Rokko!

David hielt den Brief zitternd in seinen Händen und wusste nicht, was er nun fühlen sollte. Einerseits war er fast glücklich, denn es bedeutete, dass Lisa sich ihrer Gefühle offensichtlich nicht sicher war, das hieß er hatte noch eine Chance. Dass Kowalski dabei freiwillig Platz für ihn machte, konnte ihm ja nur Recht sein. Aber dieser Brief … Er war so emotional und voller aufrichtiger Wärme. Was wenn er damit Lisas Herz erweichte und sie wirklich zu ihm nach Köln ging? Dann würde er sie endgültig verlieren. Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er nahm den Brief an sich. Wenn Rokko einfach nur verschwand, ohne ein Zeichen und Lisa einfach so zurück ließ, dann würde sie sich schon wieder auf ihn besinnen. Ja er würde sie zunächst trösten und dann würde sie auch wieder ihre Liebe zu ihm spüren. So nahm er also den Brief mit und fuhr nach Hause, wo er den Brief in seinem Sekretär einschloss. Sicher sein Gewissen nervte ihn ein wenig, aber er beruhigte sich damit, dass es ja für einen guten Zweck war. Lisa liebte doch eigentlich nur ihn und das von Anfang an, da gab es gar keinen Zweifel! Er rettete sie also nur davor einen Mann zu heiraten, der nur ihre zweite Wahl war und damit half er im Prinzip allen. Selbst Rokko hatte das eingesehen, sonst wäre er ja nicht weggelaufen, um ihr die Entscheidung zu lassen. Er half Lisa nur ein bisschen, diese Tatsache schneller zu begreifen, damit sie endlich mit ihm glücklich werden könnte. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief David zufrieden in den frühen Morgenstunden ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Jürgen hatte den Kiosk abgeschlossen und hielt die schluchzende Lisa nun schon eine kleine Ewigkeit in seinen Armen. So aufgelöst hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und er war regelrecht hilflos angesichts dieses Ausbruches. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Es war, als ob der ganze Schmerz, den sie in den vergangenen Monaten bei Kerima durchlebt hatte, nun auf einmal aus ihr heraus strömte. Jürgen spürte, dass Worte ihr in diesem Zustand nicht helfen würden und so blieb ihm nichts, als ihr das Gefühl von körperlicher Nähe zu vermitteln, damit sie begriff, dass er sie in dieser Situation nicht hängen lassen würde. Dann, fast plötzlich versiegten ihre Tränen und sie verlor beinahe jede Körperspannung.

„Hey geht's wieder?" fragte Jürgen sanft, erschrak dann aber gleich, als er in ihre leeren, unendlich müden Augen sah.

„Ich weiß nicht Jürgen, ich fühle mich wie betäubt … ich bin so erschöpft und ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen."

„Weißt du was, du musst dich jetzt erst mal ausruhen, komm."

Er nahm sie mit in sein Hinterzimmer und Lisa ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm führen.

„So Lieselotte, du legst dich jetzt hin und schläfst ein bisschen. Wenn du aufwachst, dann schauen wir gemeinsam, wie wir das wieder hin bekommen, ok?"

Lisa nickte nur und sie war wirklich dankbar für dieses Angebot. Ja einfach schlafen, einen Moment nicht nachdenken und Kraft sammeln …. „Danke Jürgen! Bleibst du bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte sie nun wieder fast verzweifelt, sodass es Jürgen eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Natürlich, er konnte Rokkos Reaktion verstehen und das, was jetzt mit Lisa los war, erschien im Gegensatz dazu eher rätselhaft, aber sie so leiden zu sehen, konnte er nur schwer ertragen.

„Natürlich bleib ich bei dir!" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, du wirst sehen!" Er wusste nicht, ob er selbst an seine Worte glauben konnte, aber ihm fiel einfach auch kein besserer Trost ein und so blieb ihm wieder nur Lisa spüren zu lassen, dass er an ihrer Seite bleiben würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und Lisa war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Jürgen ging zurück in den Kiosk und war froh das bald der Feierabend Betrieb los gehen würde, der ihm ein wenig Ablenkung verschaffen würde.

Einige Stunden später machte Jürgen den Kiosk zu und ging leise in sein Hinterzimmer, um zu schauen, ob Lisa inzwischen wach geworden war. Sie saß tatsächlich mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und schien ganz weit weg zu sein.

„Hallo Lisa, du bist ja wach. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Jürgen …", Lisa sah fast überrascht zu ihm auf, denn sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gehört.

„Wie ich mich fühle? … Ich habe Angst, ganz furchtbare Angst."

„Wieso denn? Vor was hast du Angst?" Jürgen setzte sich erneut zu ihr auf's Bett und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Rokko, ich hab Angst, dass er nicht wieder kommt, dieser Gedanke hat sich in mir festgesetzt, ich spüre das einfach Jürgen."

„Wieso soll er denn nicht wieder kommen? Er hat doch nur gesagt, dass er ein bisschen Zeit für sich braucht und dass er dich bittet, herauszufinden, was du fühlst, das ist doch verständlich nachdem David sich immer wieder zwischen euch drängt."

„Ja natürlich, ich weiß, dass ich ihn verletzt habe … schon wieder", seufzte sie. „Aber Jürgen, er war bisher doch immer für mich da, wenn es schwierig war und jetzt ist er einfach gegangen, wie soll ich den jetzt mit meinem Gefühlschaos klarkommen … ohne ihn. Zum ersten Mal habe ich das Gefühl ich könnte ihn verlieren und das ist ein ganz grauenhaftes Gefühl. Mein innere Stimme ruft mir immer wieder zu, dass er nicht mehr wieder kommt, ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber ich spüre einfach das es so ist…" Ihre Stimme schien zu versagen und sie schaute Jürgen mit großen ängstlichen Augen an.

Auch Jürgen musste schlucken. Er wusste, dass Lisas Eingebungen nicht zu unterschätzen waren und trotzdem, es gab keinen vernünftigen Grund, warum Rokko verschwinden sollte. „Lisa, das ist doch Unsinn, Rokko hat gesagt er meldet sich bei dir und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich auf ihn verlassen kannst. Er liebt dich doch!"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass er mich noch liebt?", fragte sie betreten.

„Natürlich! Wie kommst du darauf, dass es nicht so sein könnte, das sieht doch jeder, dass er alles für dich tun würde! Er würde dich sogar frei geben, damit du mit David glücklich wirst. Lisa, wenn dass keine wahre Liebe ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht."

Sie schaute zu Boden und lief leicht rot an. „Jürgen ich schäme mich so, aber erst jetzt, wo ich das Gefühl habe ich könnte ihn verlieren, erkenne ich, wie sehr ich ihn tatsächlich liebe. Vorher war alles so leicht mit ihm und ich habe die Zeit einfach nur genossen, aber wirklich in mich hinein gehört, was das genau ist, was ich da empfinde und wo der Unterschied zu meinem Gefühlen zu David liegt, habe ich nicht. Aber nun begreife ich so langsam, wie wichtig er mir wirklich ist. Jürgen, wenn er mich jetzt nicht mehr will … das schaffe ich nicht!" Erneut liefen ihr Tränen über's Gesicht und Jürgen nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„Hey Lisa, er liebt dich, wenn du ihm ein Zeichen gibst, dann werdet ihr glücklich zusammen, bestimmt. Nur du musst ihm halt erklären, was das mit dir und David ist und ihm zeigen, dass er keine Angst mehr zu haben braucht. Und Lisa nach dem, was du dir da schon alles geleistet hast, musst du schon ein wenig Geduld mitbringen, bis er dir da wieder vorbehaltlos vertrauen kann."

„Du hast ja recht! Aber was ist das eigentlich mit mir und David? Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr, das ist mir jetzt klar geworden, aber warum schafft er es immer wieder mich so zu verwirren und warum lässt mich der Gedanke nicht los, dass er zu einem Märchentraum gehört, den ich einfach noch nicht so ganz loslassen kann?"

„Weißt du Lisa, du hast soviel mit ihm durchgemacht. Du hast zum ersten Mal dein Herz verloren, als er in dein Leben trat, hast um ihn gekämpft und dich immer und immer wieder von ihm enttäuschen lassen. Trotzdem hast du ihn auch immer wieder gerettet und bist für ihn da gewesen. Da musste selbst so ein Holzkopf wie er begreifen, dass du ihm gut tust. Nur Lisa, du hast nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was dich die ganze Zeit bewegt hat. Wie du dich gefühlt hast, als er dir ständig weh getan hat. Und nach der Entführung, wo er dich erneut hat sitzen lassen, obwohl du bis zum Äußersten für ihn gegangen bist, habt ihr euch auch nicht einmal richtig ausgesprochen. Da musst du dich doch nicht wundern, wenn du noch nicht mit ihm abgeschlossen hast. Auch wenn du Rokko aufrichtig liebst, du hast dich zu früh auf ihn eingelassen und das spürt er jeden Tag. Lisa ich möchte wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken."

Lisa schaute Jürgen etwas verwirrt an. War es so, wie er sagte? Musste sie David wirklich all das sagen, was in der Zeit bei Kerima in ihr vorgegangen war, damit sie endlich frei sein konnte? Der Gedanke sich David, also dem von ihr zum Helden und Schuft verklärten David, so zu öffnen, bereitete ihr Unbehagen, aber sie spürte, dass Jürgen genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Es war ihre einzige Chance, wenn sie Rokko beweisen wollte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. „Woher nimmst du eigentlich immer diese Weisheiten Jürgen Decker, so viel Klugscheißerei ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal wieder ein wenig und sie bemerkte, wie ein Stück Last von ihr abfiel.

„Tja meine Liebe, das ist alles nur Überlebensstrategie. Wenn man nämlich mit Elisabeth Plenske befreundet ist, dann muss man sich wappnen gegen einen Tsunami des Plensken Gefühlschaos. So gesehen habe ich schon ein halbes Psychologiestudium hinter mir und das alles nur, damit ich nicht auch von dieser Mörderwelle mit weggerissen werde", stänkerte Jürgen zurück, heilfroh ein Lächeln auf Lisas Gesicht wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Na warte, wenn ich erst mal wieder weiß wo vorne ist, dann werde ich dich für diese Unverschämtheit bluten lassen!"

„Ohhh, keine leeren Versprechungen! Hinter freue ich mich auf deine jämmerlichen Racheversuche, die daran scheitern, dass du gar nicht fies sein kannst und dann vergisst du sie hinter her noch ganz, weil du mit Rokko inzwischen im 7. Himmel schwebst und strahlst wie ein AKW."

Nun wurde Lisa doch wieder ernst. „Glaubst du wirklich, wir werden wieder glücklich miteinander?"

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt Liselotte. Du wirst sehen, diese Erfahrungen wird euch noch viel enger zusammenschweißen."

„Hm, ich geh morgen früh gleich zu Rokko und erkläre ihm das ich etwas Zeit brauche um mich mit David auseinander zu setzten. Und am Wochenende werde ich den Mann den ich liebe Heiraten, so wie wir es geplant haben. Das wird der schönste Tag in meinem Leben, stimmt's?"

„Stimmt! So Lieselotte jetzt machst du dich stadtfein und dann gehen wir in die Tikki uns Mut antrinken und ich dulde keine Widerreden!"

Lisa nickte nur und war froh eine Ablenkung zu haben von dem unguten Gefühl, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattfinden würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Lisa ging jetzt bereits eine geschlagene halbe Stunde vor Rokkos Haustür auf und ab. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände, die bereits schon ganz rot waren und sie versuchte vergeblich sich zu beruhigen. Früher wäre sie nie auf den Gedanken gekommen so zu zögern, denn da wusste sie, Rokko würde sofort für sie da sein. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, dass sie in aller Herrgottsfrühe vor seiner Tür stand und ihn aus dem Bett klingelte. Er hätte gesehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und hätte sie wahrscheinlich einfach nur tröstend und beschützend in seine Arme gezogen. Aber nun? Rokko hatte ihr deutlich gesagt, dass er Abstand brauchte und dass er sich bei ihr melden würde. Ob er ihr zuhören oder sie wohl gleich wieder abweisen würde? Aber sie musste ihm sagen, dass sie jetzt endlich verstanden hatte, wie ernst die Sache war und was er fühlte. Sie wollte, dass er verstand, dass sie sich mit dem Thema David Seidel auseinandersetzen würde. Nein, weglaufen kam nicht mehr in Frage, auch wenn sie noch soviel Angst davor hatte, David gegenüber zu treten und noch einmal durch die Hölle zu gehen, wenn sie ihn, mit all dem Schmerz konfrontieren würde, den er in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Aber sie musste Rokko das jetzt erklären, damit er begriff, warum sie heute den Tag mit David verbringen würde. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er das falsch verstehen könnte. Es durfte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen. Am Wochenende würden sie heiraten und wenn sie sich ihr Ja-Wort geben würden, dann sollte keine Frage mehr zwischen ihnen offen sein. Lisa schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war jetzt halb sieben und es gab keinen Grund auch nur noch eine weitere Minute zu warten. Lisa atmete tief durch, seufzte dann leicht und bediente mit zitternden Fingern den Klingelknopf. Sie wartete eine Weile, doch alles blieb ruhig. Erneut klingelte sie und ihr Magen zog sich immer mehr zusammen. Machte er nicht auf, weil er wusste, dass sie vor der Tür stand?

Felicitas räkelte sich in dem überaus bequemen und vor allem angenehm breiten Bett und knurrte unwillig vor sich hin. Dann riskierte sie einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. 6:34 Uhr, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wer zum Teufel, klingelte um so eine unselige Zeit an der Haustür? Außerdem wusste doch niemand außer ihrer Freundin Francesca, wo sie sich befand. Es konnte also gar nicht für sie sein, warum sollte sie sich dann überhaupt aus dem Bett quälen? Doch schon musste sie wieder lächeln, weil sie ihr unglaubliches Glück gar nicht fassen konnte. Sie hatte so dringend eine Wohnung gesucht, weil sich ihre WG gerade auflöste und ihr blieb nur noch eine Woche bis zum Auszugstermin. Überall hatte sie nach einem Zimmer gesucht, dass sie sich neben ihrem Studium leisten konnte, doch sie hatte einfach nichts gefunden. Dann kam der erlösende Anruf von Francesca. Der Freund ihres Bruders hatte mitten in Berlin eine Eigentumswohnung. Da er für mindestens ein halbes Jahr bei Luca in Köln arbeiten wollte und er aber überhaupt keine Zeit hatte sich um einen Untermieter zu kümmern, war er dankbar gewesen, dass Lucas Schwester jemand kannte, der zwar kaum Geld hatte, aber sich bestimmt gut um seine Wohnung kümmern würde. Ja, sie war der Glückspilz, der sich zum Preis der Nebenkosten, um diese Traumwohnung kümmern durfte. Es klingelte jetzt zum dritten Mal und Felicitas wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie zog die Stirn kraus und merkte, wie ihre Neugierde die Überhand gewann. Entweder war dieser penetrante Mensch vor der Tür so was wie ein nervender Vertreter, dann könnte sie sich immer noch einem Spaß daraus machen, ihn mit dämlichen Fragen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben oder dieser jemand wollte etwas dringendes von Lucas Freund und dieser würde bestimmt froh sein, wenn sie, eine eventuelle wichtige Nachricht an ihn weiterleiten würde. Also stand sie auf und schlurfte zur Haustür.

Lisa wurde mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich unruhiger und sie spürte, wie sich die Angst wie eine kalte Klaue um ihr Herz legte. Dann endlich brannte ein Licht in der Wohnung auf und sie hörte Schritte.

‚_Rokko, endlich!'_ Lisa schaute wie gebannt auf die Tür, vor der sich nun ein Schatten abzeichnete. Irgendetwas an diesem Schatten passte nicht zur Situation, doch bevor Lisa begriff, wurde auch schon geöffnet. Was Lisa dann sah, ließ sie regelrecht erstarren. Eine junge Frau ca. Anfang zwanzig, bekleidet mit einer Shorts und einem T-Shirt, stand direkt vor ihr und sah sie fragend an. Lisa konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden, denn die Person vor ihr fesselte sie mit ihrer natürlichen, aber doch sehr charismatischen Ausstrahlung sofort. Sie hatte kurze hellbraune Haare, die jetzt ganz verstrubbelt zu Berge standen und wunderschöne katzenhafte grüne Augen. Die vorwitzige Nase, die ganz mit Sommersprossen übersäht war, gaben ihrem hübschen, sehr klassischen und äußerst symmetrischen Gesicht eine jugendliche unbeschwerte Ausdruckskraft, die ihre natürliche Schönheit lebendig werden lies, sodass sie nicht, wie eines dieser künstlich aufgemotzten Modepüppchen wirkte. Auch ihre Figur war makellos und es stand außer Frage, dass diese Frau durchaus Rokkos Typ entsprechen könnte. Lisas Gedanken schlugen Rad.

‚_Was war überhaupt Rokkos Typ und wenn er so eine Frau haben konnte, was sollte er denn da noch von ihr wollen? Sicher sie war nicht mehr wirklich die graue Maus, aber so eine Ausstrahlung? Wie sollte sie denn damit konkurrieren?'_

Felicitas betrachtet die Frau, die sie so verwirrt ansah, leicht belustigt.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, wenn sie mich schon so früh am Morgen aus dem Bett holen?", fragte sie freundlich und lächelte Lisa an. Diese schreckte regelrecht hoch.

„Ich, … ich …" In diesem Augenblick fiel Lisas Blick auf etwas, dass ihr Herz aussetzten lies und ein ungeahnter Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Nein das konnte einfach nicht sein! War das ein Knutschfleck, den sie da auf dem Hals der jungen Frau wahrnahm? Konnte es sein das Rokko, ihr Rokko, so etwas tat?

„Möchten sie vielleicht zu Rokko?", fragte Felicitas nun. „Leider ist er nicht hier, aber ich kann ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn sie möchten."

Felicitas wurde nicht schlau aus dieser Frau, die einen so entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hatte und scheinbar völlig verwirrt war. Kannte Rokko diese Person, oder war sie vielleicht einer dieser süchtigen, die versuchten Geld zusammen zu schnurren, um an den nächsten Kick zu kommen? Davon gab es in Berlin ja mehr als genug, aber eigentlich klingelten die nicht gerade an der Haustür und sie war auch eigentlich viel zu bieder und zu teuer dafür gekleidet. Auf der anderen Seite, die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen, der Schweiß auf der Stirn? Irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Frau jedenfalls nicht. Dieses Bild wurde noch verstärkt, als Lisa nun einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte, die Augen noch ein Stück weiter aufriss und sich nun plötzlich umdrehte und wie vom Blitz getroffen sich fluchtartig in Bewegung setzte und davon lief. Felicitas blieb noch für einen Moment kopfschüttelnd an der Tür stehen und fand keine Antwort darauf, was dieser Auftritt wohl zu bedeuten hatte und wer die Frau war. Dann beschloss sie nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sie konnte ja eh nichts mehr ändern, da Lisa nun wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien. Sie ging rein und genoss eine ausgiebige Dusche in ihrem neuen Trambad, das zu der Traumwohnung gehörte und hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, was da gerade passiert war.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Hallo Luca", Rokko schenkte seinem besten Freund ein breites Grinsen.

„Rokko, wie schön das du hier bist!" Die beiden Männer fielen sich in die Arme und freuten sich regelrecht ein Loch in den Bauch sich nach über einem Jahr endlich wieder zu sehen und beide vergaßen für einen Moment, dass es ja eigentlich ein trauriger Anlass war, der Rokko nach Köln geführt hatte.

„Komm rein du alter Schwerenöter, wir machen es uns jetzt so richtig gemütlich, wie in alten Zeiten, bevor ich dir morgen die Firma zeige, wo ich dich unerbittlich ausbeuten werde." Luca lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und hoffte ihm so noch ein weiteres Lächeln abringen zu können, denn er wusste ja, dass es seinem Freund nicht gut ging und ihm jede Ablenkung bestimmt gut tun würde. Die beiden gingen rein und unterhielten sich, bei einem Glas Wein über dieses und jenes. Luca sprach Rokko absichtlich nicht auf Lisa an. Er kannte seinen Freund und wusste, dass Rokko etwas Zeit brauchte und von sich aus mit dem Thema beginnen würde, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, soweit zu sein. Als es draußen bereits stockdunkel geworden war, schien dieser Zeitpunkt da zu sein. Rokko blickte nachdenklich durch sein mit Rotwein gefülltes Glas und beobachtete durch diesen Farbfilter, wie die Flammen im Kamin tänzelten, den Luca vor einigen Stunden angezündet hatte, denn dieser Tag war für Ende August ungewöhnlich kalt und verregnet gewesen. Rokko nahm das Knacken des Holzes und die abstrahlende Wärme des Feuers jetzt sehr bewusst wahr und all diese Sinneseindrücke führten seine Gedanken wie von selbst zu Lisa. Alles war so warm und friedlich und das hierbei entstehende Gefühl von Geborgenheit schürte gleichzeitig seine Sehnsucht nach ihr ins Unermessliche. Traurig schaute er zu Luca auf.

„Ich nehme an sie hat sich noch nicht bei dir gemeldet?"

„Lisa? Nein, wollte sie das denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich melden wird, aber ich habe ihr deine Nummer hinterlasen, weil ich mein Handy verloren habe. Meinst du, sie meldet sich?"

„Nun ja Rokko, ich kenne deine Lisa ja nicht wirklich und deshalb kann ich auch nicht einschätzen, wie viel ihr dieser Seide Junior bedeutet, aber wenn sie dich liebt, dann wird ihr Herz nicht anders können, als dir hinterher zu laufen. Du hast das schon richtig gemacht Rokko. Nur ich denke, du musst ihr schon ein paar Tage für die Entscheidung einräumen. Nach all dem was du mir erzählt hast, ist sie diesem Seidel ja wirklich lange hinterher gelaufen und du hast sie auch irgendwie ganz schön bearbeitet, sich auf dich einzulassen. Wenn sie wirklich so unerfahren ist, wie du sagst, dann wird sie in einem ganz schönen Gefühlschaos stecken und da braucht sie bestimmt eine „Knotenmutter", die ihr hilft."

Rokko musste leicht schmunzeln, als er an das Kinderspiel aus längst vergangenen Tagen dachte. „Knotenmutter hilf uns", hörte er es in seinem Kopf nachhallen. Doch gleich darauf bekam er auch einen ganz verstörten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Meinst du, ich hätte doch bei ihr bleiben sollen, um ihr beim Lösen des Knotens zu helfen? Vielleicht ist es ja doch ein Fehler sie jetzt so allein zu lassen. Ich war doch immer für sie da und eigentlich soll sie doch auch wissen, dass sie sich mehr als nur 100ig auf mich verlassen kann."

„Nein Rokko, ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Entscheidung richtig war. Sieh mal, wenn du da geblieben wärst, wie hättest du ihr denn beim Knotenlösen helfen sollen? Du kannst in diesem Fall doch gar nicht neutral sein. Du liebst sie und das hast du ihr deutlich geschrieben. Das muss ihr ausreichen, wenn sie das gleiche fühlt und nach all dem, was ihr schon miteinander durchgemacht habt, wird sie auch wissen, dass sie sich auf dich verlassen kann. Aber es ist auch gut, wenn sie versteht, dass du keine Maschine bist, die völlig auf eigene Bedürfnisse verzichten kann. Sie muss auch bereit sein etwas von sich zu geben, wenn ihr zusammen sein wollt."

„Du hast ja recht, aber ich lasse immerhin unsere Hochzeit platzten, ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir das verzeihen kann. Vielleicht sollte ich mich bis zu Wochenende doch bei ihr melden, wenn sie es nicht von sich aus tut."

„Es stimmt, die Hochzeit platzen zu lassen ist hart, Rokko, aber was sollst du denn machen? Ihr das ja Wort geben, wenn du nicht mal weißt, ob sie dich auch sicher will? Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Weißt du, heiraten ist an sich schon eine Sache, die in unserer modernen Gesellschaft irgendwo ihren Sinn verloren hat. Wie viele Menschen heiraten aber auch heute noch aus rein praktischen Gründen, nun aber mit der Gewissheit im Nacken, dass eine Scheidung im Prinzip kein Problem darstellt. Auch sonst gibt es eine Menge guter Gründe und Ansichten, die eigentlich gegen die Ehe sprechen, aber du Rokko? So unangepasst und progressiv du auch sein magst, du glaubst nun mal an die eine, die große Liebe und ich weiß, dass du ein Mensch bist, der auch zu so einer Liebe fähig ist. Und ich weiß auch, was dir dieses Versprechen, dass du Lisa geben möchtest, bedeutet, ganz unabhängig von den Vorstellungen, die die Kirche, der Staat oder Ottonormalbürger dazu hat. Aber gerade deswegen musst du die Hochzeit ja erstmal platzen lassen, sonst verrätst du dich selbst. Rokko ich bin mir sicher, du kannst mit allen möglichen Krisen, Schicksalsschlägen und verrückten Ideen leben, aber du wirst niemals glücklich, wenn du nicht du selbst bleibst, dass weiß jeder der dich auch nur ein bisschen kennt. Wenn deine Lisa das nicht begreift, dann ist sie nicht die Richtige für dich und das weißt du ganz genau, denn sonst wärst du nicht hier sondern bei ihr. Deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass du warten solltest, bis sie auf dich zukommt."

Rokko musste schlucken. Das war typisch Luca. Er war jemand, der eigentlich immer sehr zurückhalten war und oft nur wenig sagte, aber wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte, dann tat er es sehr klar und ohne Umschweife. Er war nicht wirklich brutal dabei, im Gegenteil, sein Blick und seine gesamte Körperhaltung bewies, dass er mit Liebe auf seine Mitmenschen zu ging, aber er nahm auch kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn es sich um einen Freund handelte, dem er helfen wollte. Trotzdem war es hart für Rokko so klar zu hören, dass Lisa vielleicht doch nicht die Frau seines Lebens sein würde. Er wusste, dass sie sich möglicherweise für David entscheiden würde, deshalb war er ja gegangen, aber verdammt, wie viel lieber wäre er jetzt bei ihr, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie so sehr liebte, dass er sie gar nicht aufgeben konnte. So wie sie ihn geküsst hatte konnte es doch gar nicht sein, dass sie David mehr wollte als ihn, oder doch? Immer wieder drehte er das Weinglas in seinen Händen, als ob ihm diese stereotype Bewegung einen inneren Halt geben könnte. Er spürte, wie sich langsam eine Träne aus seinem Auge löste.

„Ach Luca, was soll ich denn nur machen? Ich liebe sie einfach so sehr und ich geh kaputt, wenn sie mich nicht mehr will!"

„Ja ich weiß Rokko. Aber jetzt warte doch erst mal ab, wie sie reagiert. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kann so verkehrt nicht sein, wenn du dich in sie verliebt hast, das wird schon."

„Und was wenn nicht?"

„Dann fängst du hier ein neues Leben an und ich helfe dir dabei. Ich krame auch die alten Platten von Ton Steine Scherben wieder raus. Du weißt schon: "Macht kaputt, was euch kaputt macht!" Mein Gott, was hast du mein Leben damals verändert, Rokko."

„Luca, ich will sie nicht kaputt machen!"

„Ja ich weiß du liebst sie. Aber Rokko, wenn sie sich nicht als deiner würdig erweißt, werde ich auch nicht zuschauen, wie du daran zerbrichst. Ich werden dich solange in den Allerwertesten treten bist du darum bittest, wieder Leben zu wollen."

Nun musste Rokko doch schmunzeln. „Das schaffst du doch gar nicht Kleiner, dich würde doch so gar ein Mädchen unter'm Arm verhungern lassen!"

„Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst. Als dein neuer Arbeitgeber, werde ich jetzt auch mal direkt meine Stärke beweisen und dich ins Bett schicken. Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde. Außerdem werde ich morgen Früh Höchstleistungen von dir verlangen und deine neue Wohnung musst du auch noch beziehen. Also ab ins Bett, keine Widerrede!"

„Oh ja, ich zittere mächtig! Aber da ich tatsächlich auch hundemüde bin, werde ich deinen Größenwahn mal nicht direkt zerstören und mich deiner Forderung beugen. Außerdem kann ich dem liebevoll frisch bezogenen Bett nicht widerstehen. Hach Luca, du bist zu mir wie eine Mama ohne Brust!" Rokko grinste ihn frech an, worauf er einen Fausthieb gegen seine Schulter bekam. Lachend verabschiedeten sich die Männer und gingen zu Bett.

Eigentlich war es ein Graus für Rokko früh aufzustehen, aber an diesem Morgen erwachte er bereits vor dem Klingeln des Weckers. Er war sehr gespannt auf die Firma seines Freundes und auf die Menschen, die er heute kennenlernen würde. Er freute sich auch schon auf die möblierte Wohnung, die Luca für ihn besorgt hatte. Die Wohnung lag nur 5 Fußminuten von Lucas Firma entfernt, die ihren Standort mitten im Mediapark hatte. Sie lag im Eigelsteinviertel in der Lübeckerstraße und gehörte einem Künstler mit dem Luca befreundet war und auch zusammenarbeitete. Clarence war zurzeit wieder in den USA und würde dort sicher noch die nächsten Monate mit seiner Skulpturen Ausstellung bleiben, sodass Rokko zunächst dort wohnen konnte. Die Wohnung war herrlich unkonventionell bis skurril eingerichtet, sodass sich Luca sicher war, das Rokko sich dort wohlfühlen würde und vor allem würde diese Wohnung sicher seine Kreativität ankurbeln, so das allen geholfen war. Er sollte damit recht behalten, denn Rokko war wirklich begeistert, als er die Wohnung betrat. Die Skulpturen und Reliefs, die überall in der Wohnung verstreut waren fand er unglaublich und der wilde Mix aus Stahl, Holz und Kitsch mit der unglaublich gemütlichen, warm eingerichteten Kaminecke, die direkt gegenüber zu der Küchenzeile stand, die so kalt wie ein Wartesaal eingerichtet und beleuchtet war, faszinierte ihn von der ersten Sekunde an. Ja es gab keinen Zweifel, hier würde er Ablenkung, Kreativität und vor allem zu sich selbst finden. Nachdem sie die Wohnung besichtigt hatte und Rokko seine Sachen dort gelassen hatte, fuhren sie gemeinsam in die Firma. Es war alles viel kleiner und familiärer als bei Kerima. Außer Rokko und Luca arbeiteten hier nur 5 weitere Mitarbeiter. Eigentlich waren alle ganz nett nur eine Dame hinterließ bei Rokko gleich einen bleibenden Eindruck und er befürchtete, das es mir ihr durchaus anstrengend werden könnte.

„Oh, Hallo Rokko! Luca hat uns schon sooo viel von dir erzählt", flötete eine dralle Schwarzhaarige ihn an, kaum das er den ersten Schritt in die Büroräume gesetzt hatte.

„Ich bin Beverly und du wirst sehen, wir verstehen uns hier alle großartig! Also wenn Luca dich nachher aus seinen Fängen lässt, dann kannst du dich gerne mit jeder Frage an mich wenden." Beverly lächelte ihn lasziv an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Grafikprogramm widmete. Nachdem Rokko und Luca endlich in dessen Büro alleine waren, machte Rokko große Augen.

„Mensch Luca, vier deiner Mitarbeiter scheinen ja echt nett zu sein, aber wo um Himmels willen hast du denn Beverly aufgegriffen, die ist ja echt ne Herausforderung!"

„Ja ich weiß", grinste Luca, „aber weißt du, sie ist in ihrem Arbeitsbereich einfach unschlagbar und wenn sie nicht wieder gerade in ihrem hormonellen Wahnsinn versinkt, ist sie eigentlich gar nicht so übel. Aber was soll ich sagen, du bist in ihren Augen halt Frischfleisch, aber ich fürchte da musst du jetzt durch! Wie gesagt sie ist gut, verdammt gut und wenn sie erstmal begriffen hat, dass du als potenzieller Sexualpartner nicht unbedingt zur Verfügung stehst, werdet ihr euch bestimmt gut verstehen."

„Mit anderen Worten „Beverly wills"

„Genau und zwar 90210", grinste Luca jetzt noch breiter und freute sich diebisch auch Rokko mal in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Na warte, das wirst du mir noch büßen, dass du mich nicht vorgewarnt hast!"

„Hach Rokko, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du hier bist, vor allem jetzt, wo ich meinen ersten wirklich großen Auftrag an Land gezogen habe."

Rokko grinste jetzt ebenfalls und fühlte sich ein Stück weit leichter, als in den vergangenen Tagen. Ja, die Arbeit mit Luca war genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen und so sehr er Lisa liebte, das hier war ihm so viel näher als dieses ganze Affentheater bei Kerima, selbst wenn er dafür Beverly ertragen musste. Rokko stürzte sich direkt knietief in die Arbeit, sodass der Tag nur so verflog und er erst am Abend wieder an Lisa dachte. Dann allerdings traf es ihn wie einen Blitzschlag und wieder einmal konnte er seine Tränen nicht unterdrücken.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Lisa stürzte mit einem Blick in Jürgens Kiosk, dass diesem ganz Angst und Bange wurde.

„Ähh…Hallo Lisa! Ist das Gespräch nicht gut gelaufen?"

„Nicht gut gelaufen?!!! Nicht gut gelaufen, … es ist überhaupt nicht gelaufen, dieser … dieser …" Die Wut funkelte aus ihren Augen heraus. „Ich hab ihm vertraut Jürgen, wie ich noch nie jemanden zuvor vertraut habe! Und was macht er? Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich! Kaum kommt so ´ne Traumfigur daher gewackelt rutscht euer Verstand in die Hose. Von wegen die einzig wahre Liebe! Wie konnte ich nur so doof sein?"

„Ho, ho, ho Lisa." Jürgen machte eine beschwichtigende Geste mit den Händen. „Jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal. Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

„Ich soll mich Beruhigen?!!!", schrie Lisa jetzt und Jürgen drehte sich abrupt zu dem Kunden, der in den Zeitschriften blätterte um.

„Das sind die Hormone, sie macht gerade eine Hormonbehandlung, wissen sie?", versuchte Jürgen das Ganze ironisch aufzufangen. Der junge Mann nickte wissend und verlies dann den Laden.

„Siehste was du da angerichtet hast? Wenn du so weiter schreist, dann bleiben bald alle Kunden aus und dann kann ich meinen schönen Kiosk endgültig in ein sozialtherapeutisches Zentrum für psychisch Kranke umwandeln. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, alle Angestellten von Kerima bekommen 20 Rabatt."

„So, du denkst also ich bin psychisch krank und hab einen Hormonstau! Super Jürgen! Am besten du gehst gleich zu deinem Freund Kowalski, wegen dem ich Idiotin mir gestern noch die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult habe. Dann könnt ihr von mir aus gemeinsam über die Tussi herfallen, die jetzt bei Rokko wohnt. Vielleicht sagst du ja auch noch David Bescheid, dann könnt ihr ja gemeinsam über die dumme, naive Lisa lachen! Viel Spaß dabei!" Lisa standen jetzt die Tränen in den Augen und sie wollte gerade in Richtung Tür marschieren, als Jürgen sie an der Tür abfing.

„Mensch Lieselotte, nun warte halt. Seit wann regst du dich denn über meine dämlichen Sprüche so auf? Du weißt doch, wie ich so was meine. Komm schon, bleib hier und erzähle mir, was passiert ist. Ich sperr auch zu und koch dir ne heiße Schokolade." Jürgen sah sie so verzweifelt und zerknirscht an, dass Lisa trotz ihrer unglaublichen Wut nicht anders konnte, als dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.

„Na gut Jürgen Decker. Aber einen Hotdog will ich auch haben", sagte sie und ließ sich seufzend auf die Bank plumpsen. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie die Situation ohne Jürgens Zuspruch überstanden hätte. Nachdem er ihr den Kakao und den Hotdog gereicht hatte, begann sie zu erzählen und beendete ihre Ausführungen schließlich:

„…Ich sag dir, das war so ein Monster von Knutschfleck, das hätte ich Rokko niemals zugetraut Jürgen, warum tut er mir nur so etwas an?" Mittlerweile verflog der Zorn, den diese unerträgliche Eifersucht mit sich brachte und die Traurigkeit und Angst übernahmen wieder die Führung in dem wilden Gefühlswirrwarr, welches Lisa mittlerweile beinahe nicht mehr zu ertragen glaubte.

„Lisa du hast doch gar nicht mit Rokko gesprochen, woher willst du denn dann wissen, wer diese Frau war und ob der Knutschfleck überhaupt von Rokko ist. Willst du ihn nicht erst mal fragen, bevor du dir da was zusammenfantasierst?"

„Die Frau stand in Unterwäsche vor mir Jürgen und hat mich dreist angegrinst, was soll ich denn da sonst glauben?"

„Vielleicht das gleich, was David geglaubt hat, nachdem ich dir einen Knutschfleck verpasst habe? Wenn du nicht mit Rokko sprichst, dann kannst du ihm ja auch gleich ne Doppelhochzeit von uns beiden und ihm mit dieser Frau vorschlagen, vielleicht ist er dann genauso begeister wie du damals von Davids Vorschlag!"

„Boa Jürgen, das kannst du doch gar nicht miteinander vergleichen. Selbst wenn der Knutschfleck nicht von ihm wäre, was ich aber nicht glaube, dann müsste ihm doch klar sein, was ich dabei empfind, wenn er so kurz nach dem er abgehauen ist eine Frau bei sich wohnen lässt, ohne mir was davon zu sagen. Nein, jetzt ist er dran. Er hat gesagt er kommt auf mich zu und braucht Abstand. Bitte dem gebe ich ihm jetzt. Ich weiß inzwischen über meine Gefühle Bescheid, hoffentlich weiß er auch, wie es um die seinen bestellt ist, denn die muss er mir jetzt mindestens so glaubhaft darstellen, wie das, was ich ihm zu David zu sagen habe!"

„Na gut vielleicht solltest du wirklich darauf warten, dass er sich meldet, das wollte er ja nun wirklich. Aber Lisa, tu mir den Gefallen und höre ihm zu, was er dir zu sagen hat, er liebt dich, da bin ich mir wirklich sicher."

„Sagst du das jetzt auch nicht nur so?" Lisa sah ihn mit großen hoffnungsvollen Augen an und diese Kleinmädchenausstrahlung weckte in Jürgen sofort den Beschützerinstinkt.

„Natürlich meine ich das so Lisa." Er setzte sich neben sie und legte beruhigend den Arm um sie, sodass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter anlehnen konnte.

„Mann Jürgen, warum muss die Liebe nur immer so weh tun?"

„Ach Lieschen, das ist doch gar nicht die Liebe, die weh tut, dass was weh tut, sind die Dummheiten, die wir Menschen fabrizieren, wenn es um dieses Thema geht. Deshalb musst du mir versprechen, trotz allem endlich alles mit David zu klären, was ihr noch nicht ausgetragen habt, denn dann kann wenigstens er dir nicht mehr weh tun. Du wirst sehen, Rokko hat bestimmt eine gute Erklärung für alles, soll ich vielleicht mal mit ihm reden?"

„Untersteh dich Jürgen! Nein, wenn er will, dass wir heiraten, dann muss er sein Versprechen, sich zu melden, schon einlösen. Er hatte sicher Recht mit dem, was mich und David angeht und ich weiß, wie sehr ihn das verletzt hat. Trotzdem, wenn er mit diesem … dieser … grrr, was auch immer, wenn er mir der etwas angefangen hat, dann kann er sich warm anziehen, das sage ich dir!"

„Sowieso, dann brech ich ihm das Genick und er wird als warnendes Beispiel mitten in meinem Kiosk aufgespießt." Jürgen stupste Lisa schmunzelnd an, die nun ebenfalls lächeln musste und dann einen Schmollmund zog.

„Genau, mindestens! So jetzt muss ich aber los, Kerima ruft und mit David habe ich dann ja auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

David war nicht in der Firma gewesen, als Lisa ankam und so ging sie erst mal in ihr Büro, um einige Kalkulationen durchzurechnen. Zahlen konnten sie immer beruhigen und ihr wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick Ablenkung verschaffen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und David trat ein. Er hielt ihr eine einzelne Tulpe entgegen und lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Hallo Lisa, ich … äh ich bin gekommen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß ich hab diesmal wirklich Mist gebaut, dich so kurz vor eurer Hochzeit so in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber bitte du musst verstehen, warum ich das getan habe."

„So? Warum denn? Weil du nicht verlieren kannst, David? Weil dir plötzlich eingefallen ist, dass du dich jetzt nach der Entführung genug ausgetobt hast? Weil du Angst hast deinen Kummerkasten zu verlieren oder warum sonst?"

„Lisa ich habe es dir schon gesagt, ich liebe dich aufrichtig, du musst doch erkennen, dass es die Wahrheit ist! Lisa bitte, ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten nicht richtig war, aber ich liebe dich und ich will nicht irgendwann aufwachen und mir vorwerfen, dass ich nicht zu mindestens versucht habe, meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen und die Liebe meines Lebens fest zu halten. Lisa du hast damals so um mich gekämpft und ich Trottel hab's versaut, aber zumindestens müsstest du mich doch verstehen können."

„Weißt du David, selbst wenn ich dir nach all dem glaube, dass du mich liebst, so bist du doch einfach zu weit gegangen, denn im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich nie dafür gesorgt, dass du dich mit deiner Liebsten überwirfst."

„Naja, wenn ich daran denke, dass du Verena damals einen ganzen Becher Kaffee über die Bluse gekippt hast, nur aus Eifersucht, dann würd ich mal sagen, das stimmt nicht so ganz, oder?" David lächelte sie verschmitzt an, denn die Erinnerung wie Lisa damals vor Eifersucht fast geplatzt wäre, erheiterte ihn schon sehr.

Lisas Gesichtsausdruck hingegen verriet nun ihre ganze Trauer und Enttäuschung.

„Siehst du, hier genau liegt der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Ich habe Mariella gemeint, David. Sie hast du wirklich geliebt und ich hätte mir eher selbst das Herz raus gerissen als aktiv an eurer Beziehung zu sägen, im Gegenteil, mir war es immer wichtig, dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt, wenn ihr euch mal wieder gestritten habt. Klar habe ich schon immer wieder gehofft dich trotzdem zu bekommen, aber ich hab dann eben geträumt, dass Mariella und du euch gemeinsam trennt, weil eure Liebe eben verloschen ist, irgendwie habe ich gespürt, dass es so kommen wird, aber ich hätte nicht versucht euch irgendwie auseinanderzureißen. Verena hat mich so aufgeregt, weil sie nur dein Spielzeug war und weil es dir egal war, wen du damit verletzt. Das habe ich einfach nie verstehen können und du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir damit weh getan hast. Aber jetzt liebe ich Rokko und das meine ich auch so. Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn du es nicht glauben kannst! Ja dein Antrag hat Gefühle in mir ausgelöst David, weil wir soviel miteinander erlebt haben und weil ich soviel für dich empfunden habe, aber das ist jetzt Vergangenheit. Mir fällt es nur eben schwer, dich so ganz loszulassen, du warst meine erste, wenn auch unerfüllte Liebe und die ganzen Ereignisse haben sich so überschlagen, dass ich mich manchmal selbst aus den Augen verloren habe. Nur David, ich spüre mittlerweile mit jeder Faser das ich Rokko wirklich über alles liebe und es ist soviel realer, als das was ich für dich empfunden habe. Dann kommst du auf so ´nem Schimmel angeritten, verwirrst mich total und Rokko ist so verletzt, dass er sich erstmal eine Auszeit nehmen muss. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schlimm das für mich ist? Das ist nicht fair David! Wenn du willst, dass wir irgendwann wieder Freunde sein können, dann halte dich ab jetzt bitte aus meinem Liebesleben raus und handele auch wie ein Freund, hörst du?"

David war bei Lisas Monolog leichenblass geworden. Er sah in ihren Augen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte und er merkte, wie dieser Schmerz auf ihn zurückfiel. Es erschreckte ihn und er begriff, dass sein Verhalten nicht wirklich richtig gewesen war und trotzdem wollte sein Herz es nicht zu lassen ihr zu glauben, dass er alle Chancen verspielt haben sollte und dass Lisas Herz nun tatsächlich Rokko gehören sollte.

„Lisa es tut mir unbeschreiblich leid, dass ich dich und auch Rokko so verletzt habe und ich werde versuchen, es besser zu machen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen und mir glauben, dass alles was ich in den letzen Tagen gemacht habe, passiert ist, weil ich dich liebe."

„Ich werde es versuchen David, aber bitte lass mir einfach ein bisschen Zeit und vor allem halte einfach Abstand zu mir, bis ich mit Rokko alles klären kann. Wirst du das tun?" Sie schaute ihn so eindringlich an, dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihr zuzustimmen.

„Ja Lisa, wenn du es so willst, dann werde ich dir solange aus dem Weg gehen, aber bitte höre nochmal in dich rein, ob das alles so richtig ist, ja?"

„Das habe ich schon David glaub mir, lass uns versuchen Freunde zu werden."

David nickte nur und verließ dann mit hängenden Schultern ihr Büro.

Seufzend ließ er sich kurz danach in seinen eigenen Bürostuhl fallen. Er überlegte verkrampft, was er nun tun sollte.

‚_Mann, ich bin wirklich zu weit gegangen! Lisa leidet mal wieder wie ein Hund und wieder bin ich daran Schuld, das wollte ich doch nicht!'_

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

‚_Es ist auch klar, das sie glaubt Rokko zu lieben, er war ja auch immer für sie da. Kein Wunder, dass sie das Vertrauen spätestens nach dem was ich ihr nach der Entführung angetan habe in mich verloren hat. Mensch David du bist aber auch ein Idiot! Wenn sie dieses Vertrauen noch hätte, dann würde sie auch merken, dass sie mich eigentlich immer noch liebt und das Rokko nur eine Vernunftentscheidung ist. Aber wie soll ich ihr das nur zurückgeben? Gut ich werde mich daran halten sie erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen, denn Rokko wird ja erstmal nicht hier auftauchen, es sei denn … ja, wenn ich ihr den Brief gebe … aber verdammt, da stecke ich schon so tief drin, da wird sie mir doch erst recht nie wieder auch nur ein Wort glauben. Es geht nicht, verflucht! Wieso konnte ich nicht auch einfach meine Finger davon lassen? Dann hätte sie vielleicht doch noch gemerkt, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Mist! Mensch Lisa ich will doch nicht lügen, aber da komm ich so nicht mehr raus. Ok, noch diese eine Notlüge und wenn du dann merkst, dass ich doch der Richtige bin, dann verspreche ich dir, nie wieder so etwas zu tun und ich werde dir den Himmel auf Erden zaubern, versprochen …'_

„Ich liebe dich doch", flüsterte er, bevor er ebenfalls versuchte sich mit seiner Arbeit abzulenken.

Lisa wurde durch eine weiteres Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen. Ob das wohl Rokko war? Sie sah auf und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass Max eingetreten war.

„Lisa, ich weiß du und Rokko heiraten, aber deswegen kann er sich doch nicht alles leisten und vor allem hätten wir das doch gemeinsam besprechen können, um eine Lösung zu finden. Wo soll ich denn jetzt so schnell eine neue PR-Kraft herbekommen?"

Lissa sah ihn verständnislos an. „Max, wovon redest du?"

„Wie wo von rede ich? Na von seiner Kündigung natürlich, warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt? Wollt ihr den Laden untergehen lassen? Verschwindest du jetzt vielleicht auch, oder was?"

Lisa blickte ihn an, als ob er ein Gespenst sei. „Er hat gekündigt?", fragte sie tonlos.

Nun wurde auch Max stutzig und ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen. „Wie du weißt es nicht? Er hat mir das Schreiben auf den Tisch gelegt. Er kündigt, weil er in einer anderen Stadt einen Auftrag angenommen hat. Er hat aber weder geschrieben, wo das sein soll, noch wo hin ich die Unterlagen senden soll … aber ich hab ja auch nicht gedacht, dass es nötig sein würde, wo ihr doch, … also ihr heiratet doch am Samstag …und da…." Max schluckte, als er in Lisas entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Und er hat nicht geschrieben, wo man ihn erreichen kann?" Die Frage war mehr gehaucht als gesprochen und Lisa glaubte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

„Nein … Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun, Lisa?"

„Nein, lass mich einfach alleine."

Max schlich so leise er konnte aus dem Büro und hörte nur noch, wie Lisa zu schluchzen anfing.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Lisa betrat, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, Jürgens kleines Reich und ließ sich ein mal mehr auf ihren Lieblingsplatz sinken. Jürgen brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie wahrnahm.

„Hey Lisa, was schleichst du denn hier so rein? Wie sieht's aus? Hast du was von Rokko gehört?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, das habe ich." Lisa sah ihn mit trüben Augen an und auch ihre Stimme war frei von jeder Betonung gewesen. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Tagen soviel geweint, doch jetzt spürte sie nur noch diese unendliche Leere in sich. Es gab keine Tränen mehr und keine richtige Emotion drang nun in ihr Bewusstsein.

„Ja und, was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat nicht mit mir geredet."

„Nicht? Nun komm schon, raus mit der Sprache, was ist passiert?"

„Er hat gekündigt und ist auf und davon."

Jürgen konnte nicht glauben, was er sah und hörte. Langsam wurde ihm Lisas Ausdruckslosigkeit unheimlich. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen und musste sich dann doch sehr zusammenreißen, um sie nicht auch noch zu schütteln.

„Wie meinst du das Lisa?"

„Wie ich es sage Jürgen. Er hat bei Max eine Kündigung hinterlegt mit dem Hinweis, dass er einen anderen Job in einer anderen Stadt angenommen hat, aber kein Wort davon, wo er hingezogen ist oder wohin wir seine Unterlagen senden können. An sein Handy ist er auch noch nicht einmal gegangen. Er ist abgehauen, ohne mir auch nur die geringste Chance zu geben, die Sache richtig zu stellen. Er ist weg, aus und vorbei! Ich interessiere ihn augenscheinlich nicht mehr. So meine ich das Jürgen."

Der einzige Funke Emotion, der in ihren Worten mitschwang, war eine Prise Bitterkeit, die Jürgen einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. So etwas hatte er bei Lisa noch nie wahrgenommen. Sicher sie war oft verzweifelt gewesen und gerade David hatte sie häufig unglaublich wütend gemacht, aber dieses Verhalten schien so gar nicht zu ihr zu passen.

„Lisa, das kann doch gar nicht sein. Der geht doch nicht einfach so weg, ohne dir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, doch nicht Rokko! Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Kannst du aber! Ich hab ihm zu spät eindeutig zeigen können, was ich für ihn empfinde und nun hat er es sich eben anders überlegt. Soviel zu Lisa Plenske und der großen Liebe. Ich bin halt nicht dafür geschaffen. Ich werde immer das Dummchen bleiben, das nie jemanden findet bzw. ihn halten kann. Am besten ich finde mich direkt damit ab."

„Mensch Lieselotte, findest du nicht, es ist ein bisschen zu früh zum aufgeben? Such ihn, mach ihm von mir aus die Hölle heiß, aber du liebst ihn doch. Du hast doch noch nie so schnell aufgegeben, du bist doch eine echte Plenske!"

„Eben, ich habe nie aufgegeben und wohin hat mich das gebracht? Ich bin eine Ewigkeit David nachgerannt, habe mich von ihm erniedrigen, belügen und ausnutzen lassen, bis ich geglaubt habe daran zu zerbrechen und dann? Jetzt liebe ich endlich jemand anderen, da erhört David mich in dem Augenblick, wo ich begreifen muss, dass ich damit nichts mehr anfangen kann, weil mein Herz jemand anderem gehört. Dieser andere glaubt mir das nicht und gibt mir nicht mal einen Tag, um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Nein, ich werde nicht wieder einem Traum nachjagen. Wenn er meine Liebe nicht mehr will, dann werde ich das respektieren."

„Lisa, wenn du jetzt nicht auf ihn zugehst, dann gibst du ihm aber doch keine Chance mehr! Schau mal die Frau, die jetzt in seiner Wohnung lebt, die weiß vielleicht was, frag die doch mal."

„Na Danke, an die hab ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht! Da hab ich ja noch ein Grund mehr. Und außerdem ist Rokkos Verhalten doch eindeutig. Er will offensichtlich gar keine Chance mehr."

„Na komm, über den Knutschfleck brauchst du dir doch nun wirklich keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Wenn Rokko gar nicht hier ist, kann er ja wohl kaum von ihm stammen oder? Wenn ich nicht gesehen hätte, wie du vor kurzem noch wegen ihm geweint hast, dann würde ich fast glauben, dir liegt vielleicht doch nicht soviel an ihm, ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, warum du aufgeben willst. Es passt nicht zu dir Lisa."

In diesem Moment wurden Lisas Augen plötzlich wieder lebendig, doch damit kehrte auch die Traurigkeit in ihren Blick zurück.

„Seit ich Rokko kenne, passt so einiges nicht mehr zu mir. Er hat mich wirklich verändert. Jürgen, du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir an ihm liegt. Er hat Gefühle in mir ausgelöst, die so viel tiefer gehen, als die Träume, die ich von David hatte. Ich hab so eine Sehnsucht nach ihm, dass es nicht nur mein Herz verbrennt. … Auch jede Faser meines Körpers verzehrt sich nach ihm." Die letzten Worte hatte Lisa fast nur geflüstert und sie war dunkelrot dabei angelaufen. Jürgen, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee trinken wollte, schüttete sich angesichts dieser Offenbarung die halbe Tasse in den Ausschnitt seines Hemdes.

„Au! Verdammter Mist!" Er schnappte sich ein Trockentuch und wischte erst mal grob den Kaffee auf, der zusätzlich auf den Boden gelaufen war.

„Warte! Ich hol mir nur ein frisches T-Shirt und dann will ich dass nochmal genau wissen. Wehe du haust ab!" Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da kam Jürgen zurück in den Kiosk gerannt.

„Ok, jetzt noch mal? Lisa Plenske liebt einen Mann so sehr, das sie an Sex denkt? Das ist neu! Er weiß davon und ist trotzdem abgehauen?"

„Nein er weiß es nicht, oder vielleicht doch, es ist kompliziert."

„Dachte ich es mir doch!"

„Du bist doof Jürgen, echt! Ich mein das wirklich ernst. Ich hab mir so gewünscht mit ihm … na du weißt schon. Ich hatte noch nie vorher das Gefühl es so sehr zu wollen, aber ich hab ihm halt vertraut. Wir waren zum Essen verabredet und ich wollte danach mit zu ihm und dann … naja, es wäre bestimmt wunderschön gewesen."

„Wieso war es das nicht?"

„Weil es der Tag war, an dem ich David hinterher geschwommen bin und Rokko deswegen versetzt habe. Als ich dann so nass zu ihm kam, da hab ich alles versaut. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und dann wollte ich ihm aber auch zeigen, dass ich nur ihn liebe. Die Situation war so verfahren, da musste er ja denken, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen der einzige Grund ist und da wollte er dann nicht mehr. Deshalb weiß er gar nicht, dass ich mich auch danach sehne. Jürgen, ich will ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt zurückhaben, aber wenn er mir nicht ein kleines Zeichen gibt, dass er mich immer noch liebt, dann habe ich nicht genug Kraft zu kämpfen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dass er mich wegschickt, das … das …" Nun kamen die Tränen, von denen Lisa gedacht hatte sie würden nicht mehr existieren und auch Jürgen verstand plötzlich, warum es für sie so wichtig war, dass das erste Zeichen von Rokko kam, ohne das ihn jemand dazu drängte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und das fröhliche Hallo einer unbeschwerten Frauenstimme ertönte in dem kleinen Laden. Jürgen und Lisa blickten irritiert hoch. Vor ihnen stand eine strahlende Mariella, die ihren Lars an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

„Jürgen, Li…. Was ist denn hier los? Da erwarte ich eine strahlende Frau zu sehen, die bald heiratet und dann sitzt du hier und weinst?" Mariellas strahlen war sofort aus ihren Augen gewichen, als sie Lisas Verzweiflung erblickt hatte. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, als sie Lisas Einladung erhalten hatte. Endlich hatte Lisa auch ihr großes Glück gefunden und sie hatte die Möglichkeit alle ihre Lieben zu besuchen.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht mehr heiraten werde, Rokko hat mich verlassen", schluchzte Lisa jetzt auf. In dem Moment, wo Mariella sie so mitleidig angesehen hatte, brach der letzte Rest ihrer Erstarrung auf und wieder einmal konnte Lisa den Tränenfluss einfach nicht aufhalten.

Mariella schaute verwirrt von Lisa zu Jürgen und überlegte einen Moment.

„Lars du hattest doch dieses Computerproblem, wolltest du Jürgen nicht fragen, ob er dir helfen kann?"

„Computerproblem?" Lars schaute sie erstaunt an und begriff nur Bahnhof. Daraufhin erntete er einen äußerst entnervten Blick.

„Na dieses Downloaddings da, du weißt schon … Jürgen du kannst Lars in deinem Hinterzimmer doch bestimmt helfen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie vielsagend und Jürgen begriff schneller.

„Ja klar, kein Problem. Komm Lars, das ist eh nix für die Mädels, die haben bestimmt andere Themen." Jürgen zog den immer noch verpeilten Lars hinter sich her, während sich Mariella zu Lisa setzte.

„Mensch Lisa, komm mal her!" Mariella nahm Lisa erstmal in den Arm und wartete, bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

„Hey, ich hab mich doch so für dich gefreut, was ist denn los? Hat es etwas mit David zu tun?"

„David! David immer nur David, inzwischen kann ich es selbst schon nicht mehr hören!", schniefte Lisa nun.

„So schlimm?"

„Er hat mir einen Heiratsantrag auf nem Pferd gemacht und weil ich blöde Kuh noch mal unbedingt in meiner Traumwelt versinken musste, hat Rokko mich jetzt verlassen. Aber ich lieb David nicht mehr! Ich war nur so blöd es erst richtig zu verstehen, als ich Rokko schon verloren habe. Ich war so dumm Mariella und jetzt muss ich den Preis dafür bezahlen."

„Lisa ich blick ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz durch." Lisa schaute sie an und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl es würde ihr gut tun einmal alles rauszulassen.

„Möchtest du das wirklich hören?" Mariella nickte und Lisa fing an, sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Sie begann an dem Tag, wo David Mariella am Flughafen verabschiedet hatte und endete mit Max Offenbarung, dass Rokko gekündigt hatte.

„Oh Mann das ist ja wirklich ein starkes Stück. Weißt du Lisa, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir ja gewünscht, dass du und David glücklich miteinander werden. Naja, du warst ja sowieso immer so in ihn verliebt und du hast es auch wirklich geschafft ihn ein wenig zu verändern. Ich meine er ist nicht mehr ganz so oberflächlich, wie er mal war und ich glaube ihm auch, dass er dich mittlerweile wirklich lieb hat. Und wenn ich ganz aufrichtig bin, dann hätte es mir auch geholfen mein schlechtes Gewissen ein klein bisschen zu beruhigen, wobei das eben der Preis ist, den ich für meine große Liebe bezahlen muss. Nur nach all dem was ich auch schon von Laura erfahren habe, war ich eigentlich froh, dass du nun jemand gefunden hast mit dem du wirklich glücklich bist und nun das. Verdammt, es tut mir so leid! Bist du sicher, dass du das Ruder nicht mehr rumreißen kannst und kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie dabei helfen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht wie Mariella. Nicht, wenn er mir kein Zeichen gibt. Er geht nicht ans Handy und hat mir auch keine Adresse hinterlassen. Wenn er nicht will, dass ich Kontakt zu ihm aufnehme, dann wird er mich ganz sicher wegschicken, wenn ich versuche ihn auf einem anderen Weg zu finden." Plötzlich lachte Lisa bitter auf.

„Morgen muss ich die Hochzeit offiziell absagen und ich habe noch nicht mal mehr einen PR-Mann, der mir die Pressemeute vom Leib hält."

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich das doch übernehmen. Es ist nicht viel, ich weiß, aber wenigsten kann ich dann was tun."

„Das würdest du wirklich tun? Danke!" Lisa umarmte Mariella und war sehr gerührt darüber, dass die Frau, zu der sie früher immer nur aufgesehen hatte nun so freundschaftlich auf sie zu ging.

„Das mach ich wirklich gerne Lisa! Du hast mir damals so damit geholfen, dass du David umgestimmt hast, sich doch noch von mir zu verabschieden und auch als du mir so klar den Kopf gewaschen hast, bezüglich meines Fremdgehens und mich trotzdem nicht verraten hast. Du weißt gar nicht, wie wichtig das damals für mich war. Ich schulde dir mehr als nur einen Gefallen Lisa und das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Ok, pass auf, ich werde morgen für die Mittagszeit eine Pressekonferenz einberufen, dann hast du noch etwas Zeit, um zu überlegen, ob du das wirklich möchtest. Wir lassen vorher ein Foto von dir machen und überlegen uns ein knappes Statement, dass ich den Geiern zum Fraß vorwerfe, dann musst du selber gar nicht dabei sein, einverstanden?"

Lisa nickte traurig. „Ja, aber ich brauch keine Bedenkzeit mehr, es ist alles gesagt."

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile einfach so beieinandersitzen, bevor sich Lisa schließlich auf den Heimweg machte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Rokko schreckte schweißgebadet hoch, alles um ihn herum war stockdunkel. Er schaute auf den Wecker und begriff langsam das es 5 Uhr war. Sein Traum hing wie ein bleischwerer Nebelschleier über ihm, den er nicht zu durchdringen vermochte. Er ahnte die Schrecken der Bilder, die er gerade durchlebt hatte und doch bildeten sie keine klare Erinnerung, aber das Entsetzen blieb in seinen Emotionen verhaften und verband sich so langsam mit der Realität, die ihm immer mehr ins Bewusstsein drang. Er spürte, wie zumindestens sein Körper sich allmählich aus dem Halbzustand zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen erhob und so befahl er sich selbst, aufzustehen. Das abwechselnd kalte und heiße Wasser in der Dusche wirkte belebend und dennoch blieb der Rest des Nebelschleiers wie eine dunkle Vorahnung an ihm haften und dann traf es ihn unvorbereitet, obwohl dieser Sachverhalt die ganz selbstverständliche Folge der vergangenen Ereignisse war. Es war Samstagmorgen. Der Tag, den er eigentlich gewählt hatte, um zu heiraten. Er hatte die Frau heiraten wollen, die sich mit ihrem gesamten Wesen, welches sich aus ihren beeindruckenden Stärken, ihren bezaubernden Schwächen sowie aus der Gesamtheit ihrer Ausstrahlung und ihrem Handeln, zusammensetzte, in sein Herz gebrannt hatte, welches sie nun unauslöschlich liebte. Die Frau, die ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, ihn ebenso sehr zu lieben und die nun in keinster Weise, auf seine sehnsüchtige Bitte, einen klaren nicht rückgängig zu machenden Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen, reagierte. Es war offenkundig gewesen, als er Berlin verlassen hatte, dass genau dieser Fall eintreten könnte, dass sie sein Angebot, sich David zuzuwenden, wenn er sie ließe, annehmen könnte und doch war er nun nicht in der Lage eine innere Antwort für sich zu finden, wie er mit ihrer Entscheidung leben sollte.

Er zog sich an und hatte sofort das dringende Bedürfnis die Wohnung zu verlassen, um seiner inneren Unruhe, durch das passende Maß an Bewegung, Ausdruck zu verleihen. So lief er ziellos durch die erwachenden Straßen der Großstadt, in der er sich so überhaupt nicht heimisch fühlte. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt in Berlin oder hätte zumindestens die Aussicht darauf, dass der Aufenthalt in seinem selbst gewählten Exil klar begrenzt wäre. Doch so, wie sich die Lage augenscheinlich abzeichnete, würde er noch eine ganze Weile in Köln bleiben und so würde er sich diese Stadt zumindestens fragmenthaft zu eigen machen müssen. Wie gut, dass er wenigstens in Luca und seiner gemeinsamen Arbeit mit ihm ein Stück Heimat fand. Immer und immer weiter führte ihn sein Weg mitten durch die Stadt, die nun langsam bevölkerter wurde und ein feiner Nieselregen umgab ihn wie ein Netz. Rokko wünschte sich, dass dieses unerträglich schwammige Gefühl der Wetterlage, sich klären würde. Er wünschte sich regelrecht einen Sturm und monsunartige Regenfälle, gegen die er hätte ankämpfen können. Eine Wetterlage, die ihm alles hätte abfordern können, wenn sie sich nur klar gegen ihn gestellt hätte. Doch so muste er diese nicht greifbare Feuchtigkeit, die ihn auskühlte, in sich aufnehmen, denn sie bot keinen Anpack, um sie abzuwehren. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, seine Bewegung zu unterbrechen und so ließ er sich einfach weitertreiben unfähig sein Leiden zu beenden. Dann riss ihn das Schreien eines Kindes aus seinem Trancezustand.

„Ich wiiilll aber noch Schaukeln!!!!", schrie der Kleine unter Tränen, während die junge Mutter schon recht nervös zu werden schien.

„Tobi, wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir 5 Minuten bleiben und dann weiter müssen, wenn das jetzt nicht klappt, dann darfst du morgen gar nicht Schaukeln."

„Nein, ich will hierbleiben!" Der Junge hatte vor Wut schon einen ganz roten Kopf bekommen und er setzte sich nun demonstrativ wieder auf die Schaukel.

„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich, wir gehen jetzt, keine Diskussion mehr", damit ging die Frau auf ihren 3 höchstens 4 jährigen Sohn zu, der sich nun direkt auf den Boden fallen ließ und brüllte, als ob ihm das gesamte, in der Welt befindliche Unrecht geschehen würde. Rokko hörte nicht mehr, mit welchen Tricks die Mutter es schließlich doch noch schaffte, den Zwerg halbwegs gewaltfrei dazu zu bewegen, mit ihr zu gehen, denn seine Gedanken blieben bei dem kleinen Kämpfer verhaften, der mit diesem Wutausbruch übte, sich in der Welt zurechtzufinden und seine Grenzen auszuloten und abzustecken. Rokko begriff, dass auch er für den Umgang mit seinen Emotionen nun neue Grenzen würde ausloten müssen, dass er genau wie der Kleine bis an seine Grenzen gehen musste, um neue Strategien zu entwickeln, sich in seiner Umwelt wieder zurechtzufinden, die sich jetzt völlig neu definiert hatte. Durch diesen Gedanken schaffte er es, wieder zielgerichtet zu handeln. So suchte er zunächst eine Bäckerei auf, besorgte sich Brötchen und eine Tageszeitung, denn er beschloss, den Tag so zu verbringen, als sei nichts geschehen. Ja er würde einfach so lange trotzig weiterschaukeln, bis die Situation ihm ein Handeln unausweichlich machte und ihm die nächste Entscheidung abzwingen würde. Rokko kannte sich so gut, dass er wusste, dass Druck manchmal auch ein guter Ratgeber für ihn war. Seine Kreativität schickte ihn häufig in so viele unterschiedliche Richtungen, dass er gewöhnlich einen sehr breiten Überblick mit vielen unterschiedlichen Handlungsmöglichkeiten hatte. Doch in Extremsituationen konnte das sehr verwirrend sein und dann war es gut zu warten, bis die Situation eine schnelle instinktive Entscheidung forderte, die einfach nur nach vorne ging. Rokko ahnte nicht, dass eine solche Situation fast unmittelbar auf ihn wartete.

Er war mit der S-Bahn zurückgefahren und hatte gleich noch einmal heiß geduscht und sich dann etwas Trockenes angezogen. In der Küche hatte er sich ein Frühstück zurechtgemacht, hatte sich trotz seiner Appetitlosigkeit gezwungen etwas zu essen und nun studierte er die Tageszeitung. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er begriff, wessen Augen er auf dem Foto in der Zeitung gesehen hatte, aber zunächst hielt er es noch für eine Sinnestäuschung. Er nahm dann aber auch einzelne Worte war und ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Artikel ganz offensichtlich das Platzen seiner eigenen Hochzeit ausschlachtete. Der Text erschloss sich ihm jedoch nicht wirklich, denn sein Blick fixierten immer wieder Lisas Augen, die so viel Schmerz und Traurigkeit ausstrahlten, dass es ihm die Luft nahm. Konnte es sein das er für diese Qual in ihren Augen verantwortlich war und war diese Pein der Grund warum sie sich nicht meldete? War er mit seinem Schreiben vielleicht doch nicht deutlich genug gewesen und sie hatte ihn missverstanden? Oder war es vielleicht doch David, der wiedereinmal für dieses Leiden gesorgt hatte? Nun las er den Text doch mehrfach durch, um eine Antwort zu finden. Im Prinzip war er belanglos, wenn auch zweifellos profihaft vorbereitet. Derjenige, der für die Informationen, die an die Presse weitergegangen waren, verantwortlich war, hatte offensichtlich dafür gesorgt, dass das Thema nicht zu reißerisch durch den Kakao gezogen wurde. Die Fakten waren in einem Maße vorbereitet worden, der soviel Spielraum ließ, dass die Presse genug Futter hatte, um die Leser nicht zu langweilen und trotzdem nicht zu viel über die privaten Hintergründe verriet. Ein Satz jedoch sorgte dafür, dass in Rokko gleichzeitig Hoffnung und schlechtes Gewissen aufflammte. „Die Mehrheitseignerin dementiert eindeutig, eine Affaire mit David Seidel, dem Geschäftsführer Kerimas, zu haben…" Zitternd ließ er die Zeitung sinken und atmete mehrfach tief durch, bevor er zum Telefon ging.

„Luca? Hast du Zeit? Ich brauche deinen Rat, ich bin total verwirrt. Du musst mir helfen bitte! … "

Es dauerte keine viertel Stunde, bis Luca bei Rokko vor der Tür stand. Er hatte nicht genau begriffen, was sein Freund sich am Telefon zusammen gestammelt hatte, aber er kannte ihn lange genug, um zu rekennen, dass er seine Hilfe wirklich dringend benötigte. Die beiden exerzierten die Lage mehrfach durch und dann konnte Luca nicht anders als Rokko zu raten, nun doch auf Lisa zuzugehen, um die Situation zu klären, auch wenn er ihn bat, weiterhin von ihr zu verlangen, dass sie ihm ein eindeutiges Zeichen gab, dass sie tatsächlich mit dem Thema David abgeschlossen hatte. Für Rokko war es eigentlich sofort klar gewesen, dass er nach Berlin musste, als er Lisas Blick gesehen hatte, aber dennoch brauchte er die Reflexion, alleine schon, um die Sicherheit zu haben, dass er sich den Artikel und das Foto nicht nur einbildete. Luca fuhr Rokko schließlich zum Flughafen, wo sie tatsächlich kurzfristig einen freien Platz nach Berlin buchen konnten. Er hatte überlegt Lisa anzurufen, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden, denn er konnte das unmöglich mit ihr am Telefon klären. Auch wollte er ihre Gefühle unverfälscht in ihren Augen lesen können, ohne dass sie sich zu sehr darauf vorbereiten konnte. Er wusste zwar, dass Lisa nicht lügen konnte, aber immer noch brannte die Angst in ihm, dass ihre Gefühle für David für ihr Unglück verantwortlich sein könnten und dass sie sich, wenn auch unbewusst ihm nur zuwand, weil David sie erneut von sich gestoßen haben könnte. Was auch immer nun geschah, er brauchte immer noch Gewissheit, dass sie unumstößlich ihn meinte und dass sie nun wusste, was ihr Blick, den sie bei Davids Heiratsantrag gehabt hatte, bedeutete. Dann würde er alles ihm Mögliche tun, um den Schmerz den sie nun augenscheinlich empfand, wieder auszulöschen und vergessen zu machen und so ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen. Der Flug würde erst am frühen Abend gehen und so fuhren die beiden noch einmal zurück. Luca hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um für Rokko die unerträgliche Wartezeit zu überbrücken, aber schließlich war es soweit und endlich saß sein Freund in dem Flugzeug, das bereits vom Boden abgehoben hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Lisa hatte sich nun schon seit Stunden in ihr Büro verkrochen. Immer wieder bearbeitete sie Kalkulationen, um sich zwischen den Phasen, in denen sie weinen musste, abzulenken. Sie konnte ihre Tränen, die sturzbachartig einsetzten, einfach nicht zurückhalten und sie ging sich damit mittlerweile schon selbst auf den Keks. Es war Samstag, der Tag an dem sie eigentlich heiraten wollte und nun saß sie hier, hatte alle Telefone ausgestellt, hatte ihre Bürotür abgeschlossen, die Jalousien herunter gelassen und war froh, dass sie noch niemand gefunden hatte. Sie konnte die mitleidigen Blicke, das Unverständnis und auch die Schadenfreude, die ihr von allen Seiten entgegenstieß nicht mehr ertragen. Am schlimmsten war es zu Hause, denn ihr Vater rastete wegen des polnischen Boxers, von dem er ja schon immer wusste, dass er nicht gut genug für sein Schnattchen ist, regelmäßig aus und Helga packte sie regelrecht in Watte und schüttelte immer wieder mit dem Kopf und murmelte: „Das hätte ich dem Herrn Kowalski nun wirklich nicht zugetraut". Nein, es musste etwas geschehen. Sie würde versuchen sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen und dann würde sie endlich erwachsen werden. Rokko war weg, daran gab es nicht's mehr zu rütteln. Sie wusste, dass er gegangen war, weil sie zu lange gezögert hatte und doch würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen können, dass er ihr nicht wenigstens eine Chance gegeben hatte, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nun wusste, was sie für ihn empfand. Wenn nur diese Sehnsucht nach ihm nicht wäre, dieses Verlangen ihn zu spüren, zu riechen, seine Stimme zu hören und in seinen Augen zu versinken. Bei diesem Gedanken brannten ihr sofort neue Tränen in den Augen und die Vorstellung das alles nie wieder erleben zu dürfen, brachte sie fast um. Bei David hatte sie immer nur davon geträumt, wie es wohl sein könnte, aber bei Rokko war all das real gewesen. Sie dachte an ihren ersten Kuss im Planetarium und daran, wie wundervoll es sich angefühlt hatte. Im selben Moment verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie bereits damals die Gedanken an den Traum von David nicht außer Acht lassen konnte und dass ihr dies die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, sich unbefangen auf Rokko einzulassen.

Ein Klopfen riss Lisa aus ihren Gedanken und sie verhielt sich ganz still. Es war bereits das fünfte Mal, dass es im Laufe des Tages an die Tür klopfte. Bisher waren Jürgen, ihre Eltern, Mariella und auch schon Hannah da gewesen, um sie zu suchen, aber alle waren auf die verschlossene Tür und die heruntergelassenen Jalousien hereingefallen. Schließlich war ja auch Samstag und weil eigentlich heute die Hochzeit gewesen wäre, hatte auch sonst niemand geplant zu arbeiten, sodass Kerima fast wie eine Geisterstadt in Miniaturausgabe wirkte.

„Lisa, bist du da?"

Es war David. Er hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er genau wie die anderen einfach wieder verschwinden würde, doch als sie hörte, wie er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, wurden alle ihre Hoffnungen dahingehend begraben. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte möglichst gefasst zu wirken.

„Mensch Lisa, hier bist du, warum sagst du denn nicht's? Hast du eine Ahnung wer dich alles verzweifelt sucht und sich sorgen, um dich macht?"

„Ich nehme an meine Eltern, Jürgen, Mariella und Hannah und einige andere, die aber noch nicht hier waren", erwiderte Lisa trocken.

David sah Lisa nun genauer an und er begriff, wie schlecht es ihr gehen musste und so schlich sich das schlechte Gewissen in sein Bewusstsein zurück.

„Es tut mir alles so leid, ich weiß es ist nur meine Schuld, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht geht. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" David meinte es in diesem Augenblick ehrlich, auch wenn er immer wieder die kleine Stimme in sich hörte, die ihm zuflüsterte: 'Natürlich du Trottel! Gib ihr einfach den Brief! Dann hasst sie dich zwar, aber ihre Augen werden wenigsten wieder glücklich strahlen, wenn sie zu Rokko geht!' Aber da gab es eben auch noch die andere Stimme, die ihm das Gegenteil befahl. ‚Unsinn, sie liebt dich noch, sie ist nur verwirrt, weil dieser Idiot einfach abgehauen ist und die Hochzeit geplatzt ist. Wenn du ihr Zeit lässt, wird sie mit dir viel glücklicher sein als mit ihm. Los tröste sie, das hilft ihr jetzt am meisten!' David ahnte, dass es falsch war, aber er glaubte der zweiten Stimme.

„Wenn du wirklich etwas für mich tun willst, dann lass mich alleine, verrate niemanden, dass du mich gefunden hast und besorg mir eine Wohnung, ich kann nach all dem, was gesehen ist, nicht mehr bei meinen Eltern bleiben, ich brauche einfach Abstand, um mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Wie sieht es aus, kannst du etwas für mich tun?" Lisa staunte in diesem Moment über sich selbst. Trotz oder gerade wegen ihres Schmerzes, fühlte sie sich plötzlich völlig abgeklärt und all die Ängste, die sie früher gehabt hatte, ihr behütetes Leben bei ihren Eltern hinter sich zu lassen und ganz alleine zu leben, waren plötzlich nicht mehr existent. Sie hatte das Gefühl nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben. Innerlich lachte Lisa fast ein wenig bitter auf. Wie war der Spruch von Janis Joplin doch gleich? "Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose." Wollte sie so frei sein? Wohl kaum, aber sie hatte ja auch keine andere Wahl, denn sie konnte Rokkos Vertrauen nun mal nicht erzwingen.

David schaute sie zunächst ein wenig befremdlich an.

„Bist du sicher, dass du eine eigene Wohnung suchst? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du jemanden um dich hast?, du kannst auch ein Gästezimmer bei mir zu Hause bekommen."

„Entschuldigung, aber das ist nun wirklich das Letzte, was ich möchte und dir täte es sicher auch nicht gut, mich so nahe bei dir zu haben. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf David!"

„So war das jetzt nicht gemeint, wirklich, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mir dieser Gedanke immer noch gefällt. Ich meine bloß, dass es vielleicht besser für dich wäre, jetzt nicht alleine zu sein. Ich könnte auch Hugo fragen, wenn du willst, er wohnt ja jetzt wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung, aber vielleicht freut er sich ja doch noch über Gesellschaft. Dann könnte ihr euch gegenseitig helfen."

Lisa musste fast lachen, als sie Davids verzweifelten Versuch wahrnahm, sich aus der Affaire zu ziehen.

„Hugo und ich und ein paar warme Gespräche, was er mit Rokko erlebt hat, als die beiden zusammen gewohnt haben und der Streit zwischen Kreativitätschaos und der geordneten Welt der Zahlen, super Idee David! Nee, ich meine es wirklich ernst, wenn du mir was Gutes tun willst, dann helf mir möglichst schnell ein paar Wände zu finden, die ich mein Eigen nennen kann."

„Na gut, wenn du das wirklich willst, dann kann ich gleich loslegen. Ich kenne genug Makler, nur Lisa, ich kann dir dann aber nicht den Gefallen tun, dich wieder alleine zu lassen, denn eines dürft uns beiden klar sein. Unser Geschmack ist völlig verschieden und wenn du eine Wohnung willst, die dir zu sagt, dann musst du schon mitkommen und sie dir ansehen. Ich verspreche dir auch, dich mit dem Thema, über das du offensichtlich nicht reden willst, in Ruhe zu lassen, einverstanden?"

Lisa seufzte innerlich auf. Sie wollte doch einfach nur alleine sein. Andererseits, wenn sie sich jetzt mit David auf den Weg machte, dann würde wenigstens niemand anderer sie finden und es war ihr klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ihre Eltern noch einmal zu Kerima zurückkehren würden. Außerdem wollte sie wirklich eine eigene Wohnung, denn dann könnte sie sich zurückziehen, solange sie wollte. Also nickte sie, stand auf und folgte David in sein Büro, wo er die notwendigen Adressen und Telefonnummern besorgen wollte.

Rokko zählte jede Minute, die verstrich, während er im Flugzeug saß. Er war unglaublich aufgeregt und fragte sich immer und immer wieder, wie Lisa nun reagieren würde. Ob sie ihn zum Teufel jagen würde, weil er abgehauen war? Aber sie hatte doch seinen Brief und wenn er ihr erklären würde, wie er das alles gemeint hatte …. Aber was war nun mit David? In der Zeitung stand es. Sie hatte keine Affaire mit David. Sicher man konnte noch lange nicht alles glauben, was man so las, aber es wäre doch ein viel besserer Aufmacher gewesen, dass sie einen anderen Mann vorgezogen hätte … Was er auch anstellte, seine Gedanken kamen nicht zur Ruhe und er sehnte sich immer mehr danach, Lisa endlich wieder in seine Arne zu nehmen. Es musste einfach gut gehen, es musste …

Als Rokko in Berlin gelandet war, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo sie jetzt war. Sollte er einfach zu ihr nach Hause fahren? Aber was wenn sie nicht dort war und er ungeschützt auf Bernd prallen würde? Gut, er konnte damit Leben, dass dieser Kleinholz aus ihm machen würde, aber das würde ihn dann auch erstmal daran hindern mit Lisa zu sprechen. Nein er musste sie unbedingt zu erst sehen, sonst würde er wahnsinnig. Anschließend könnten ihn alle, so lange und so viel beschimpfen, wie sie wollten, Hauptsache er wusste dann woran er war. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er Lisa bei Kerima finden würde, auch wenn es bereits 19:00Uhr war und es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass Lisa um diese Uhrzeit, an ihrem Fasthochzeitstag, dort zu finden war, aber er folgte seiner Intuition. Sollte sie nicht dort sein, so könnte er immer noch Jürgen fragen, wo er sie finden könnte. Als er das Flughafengebäude verlies, rief er sich ein Taxi und wieder zählte er die Minuten, bis er endlich ankam.

David und Lisa hatten sich insgesamt 5 Wohnungen angesehen und in die letzte hatte sich Lisa sofort verliebt. Es war eine wunderschöne Altbauwohnung, die am Stadtrand von Berlin lag. Sie hatte aber eine gute S-Bahn Anbindung und die Gegend schien ruhig und freundlich zu sein. Das Wohnzimmer war wunderbar hell und man konnte von dort aus den großen Balkon, der zur Südseite ging, betreten. Auch gab es einen Kamin und Lisa freute sich jetzt schon darauf, im Winter davor zu sitzen. Das Schlafzimmer hatte eine ganz breite Fensterbank, auf der man sitzen konnte, genau, wie in ihrem kleinen Zimmer, bei ihren Eltern. Spätestens als sie dies gesehen hatte, war für Lisa klar, dass es ihre Wohnung werden würde. Die Küche und das Bad waren ebenfalls wunderschön und so stand ihr Entschluss fest. Durch Davids gute Kontakte konnte sie den Mietvertrag umgehend unterschreiben, denn sie wollte einfach nicht mehr länger warten. Der Makler hatte ihr die Schlüssel übergeben und so stand sie nun alleine mit David in ihrem neuen zu Hause.

„Wow, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben! Vielen dank David, dass du das so schnell möglich gemacht hast. Damit hast du mir wirklich total geholfen."

„Gern geschehen. Aber jetzt müssen wir dir noch Handwerker besorgen, die hier alles herrichten und den Umzug organisieren. Wenn du willst, rufe ich gleich jemand an, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Wenn die heute noch anfangen, dann kannst du bestimmt schon in zwei, drei Tagen einziehen."

Lisa bekam große Augen. „Das würde gehen? Aber das kann ich doch gar nicht annehmen."

„Doch kannst du. Ich hab soviel falsch gemacht, dass du mir einen Gefallen damit tust, wenn du mir die Chance gibst, davon wieder etwas gut zu machen. Also, was meinst du?"

„Gut David, du bekommst deine Chance, aber nur ohne Hintergedanken, ok? Es geht hier um Freundschaft und nicht mehr, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden!" In diesem Moment war David tatsächlich einfach nur glücklich, dass er Lisa noch nicht ganz verloren hatte und sie ihm die Freundschaft nicht endgültig kündigte. Alles andere würde die Zeit zeigen.

„So, dann habe ich jetzt nur noch das Problem, wie ich es meinen Eltern sagen soll. Die werden mich umbringen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich das alles organisiert habe, ohne sie einzubeziehen."

„Hm, das ist ja jetzt auch wieder meine Schuld, so irgendwie jedenfalls. Weißt du was? Du besprichst gleich alles mit den Handwerkern, suchst dir Tapeten, Bodenbeläge etc. aus und ich fahre inzwischen zu deinen Eltern und erkläre ihnen alles. Dann komme ich wieder und hole dich ab. Ist das ein Deal?"

„Du willst wirklich wieder alles gut machen, was du versaut hast, oder?"

„Ja, das will ich und ich schulde es dir auch!"

„Gut dann ruf mal deine Wunderjungs an und bis sie kommen, kannst du mir ja noch beim Überlegen helfen, wie ich alles einrichten könnte" Lisa war sehr froh über Davids Hilfe, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er nicht doch Hintergedanken hatte. Aber es tat ihr einfach so gut sich mit der Wohnung zu beschäftigen und sich so ein wenig anzulenken. Auch David war inzwischen überglücklich etwas Sinnvolles tun zu können und es lies ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen des Briefes vergessen. So fingen die beiden an sich zu überlegen, was Lisa alles benötigen würde und beide hatten fast schon richtig Spaß zusammen. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis die Arbeiter kamen und David fuhr wie versprochen zu Lisas Eltern. Helga und Bernd waren zunächst einmal so erleichtert, dass Lisa nichts passiert war, dass es für David gar nicht so schwer war, die beiden zu überzeugen, dass sie Lisa ziehen lassen mussten. Sein Charme tat das Übrige und Bernd war so geschmeichelt von dem Gedanken, dass er mit dem „Seidel Junior" Recht gehabt hatte, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als Davids Argumentation zu erliegen. Es war 18:45 Uhr als David Lisa schließlich abholte. Sie hatte inzwischen alle Entscheidungen bezüglich der Einrichtung getroffen und entschloss sich deshalb, die Handwerker nun ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen. David schlug Lisa vor, mit ihm gemeinsam Essen zu gehen, doch sie lehnte ab und bat ihn sie noch einmal zu Kerima zu fahren, da sie noch einen Moment alleine sein wollte, bis sie schließlich zu ihren Eltern fahren würde. David akzeptierte ihren Wunsch und so standen sie eine knappe halbe Stunde später vor dem Gebäude und verabschiedeten sich. Zur selben Zeit hielt auch Rokkos Taxi ganz in der Nähe an.

„David, vielen Dank, für alles was du heute für mich getan hast, vor allem auch, dass du mit meinen Eltern gesprochen hast. Du warst ein echter Freund heute."

„Das habe ich wirklich gerne gemacht und wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst oder die Arbeiter Murks machen, dann meldest du dich, ja?"

„Mach ich. Komm lass dich mal drücken." Damit nahm sie David in die Arme, denn sie musste ihrem Gefühl, wie sehr er ihr geholfen hatte einfach Ausdruck verleihen. Rokko hatte Lisa sofort entdeckt und wollte gleich nach ihr rufen, doch in dem Moment, wo er gerade seine Stimme erheben wollte, sah er David und das schnürte ihm die Kehle gleich wieder zu. Warum war sie ausgerechnet mit ihm da. Das Jürgen bei ihr war, oder ihre Eltern, klar, damit hätte er gerechnet, aber ausgerechnet David? Sein Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und so blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete die beiden. Dann sah er, wie Lisa David umarmte und ihm wurde speiübel. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Sie hatte doch keine Affaire mit ihm, er hatte es schwarz auf weiß gelesen. Und erst das Foto, war sie doch wegen David so traurig gewesen, hatte er sich denn schon wieder getäuscht. Als Rokko glaubte der Schmerz könnte nicht mehr größer werden, sah er etwas, das diesen Glauben regelrecht zu verlachen schien. David hob Lisas Kopf ein wenig an, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und legte dann seine Lippen auf die ihren. Alles in ihm schien zusammen zu brechen und er spürte nur noch, wie er sich mechanisch umdrehte und dem Taxi hinterher lief, das noch an der roten Ampel stand. Er stieg wieder ein und sagte nur: „Zurück zum Flughafen", bevor eine unglaubliche Flut an Emotionen über ihn hereinbrach und er sich nur wünschte für immer aus Berlin zu verschwinden und Lisa nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Was Rokko nicht mehr sah, war das Lisa David nun eine Ohrfeige verpasste, die sich gewaschen hatte.

„Was soll das, verdammt?"

„Lisa, ich…. Du hast mich doch in den Arm genommen und da dachte ich…", stammelte David nun verwirrt.

„"Wie oft habe ich dir heute gesagt, dass wir Freunde sind, nicht mehr? Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, du hättest einmal was für mich getan, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu wollen. Warum bin ich eigentlich so blöd, dir immer wieder zu vertrauen!" Lisa hatte jetzt Tränen der Enttäuschung in den Augen.

„Aber Lisa das wollte ich doch auch, ehrlich, … aber als du mich so an dich gezogen hast da … Lisa du liebst mich wirklich nicht mehr, nicht wahr?"

„David, das habe ich dir doch gesagt!"

„Aber ich habe es nicht begriffen, ich … du hast mich doch immer geliebt, da hab ich gedacht, du wirst es bestimmt wieder fühlen, wenn du …"

„Nein David, nochmal zum Mitschreiben: Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, geht das in deinen Quadratschädel rein?"

„Ja, jetzt schon." David blickte sie todtraurig an und Lisa glaubte, wirklich eine Träne in seinen Augen zu entdecken.

„Es tut mit leid Lisa, ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen, aber das was ich heute für dich getan habe, das war wirklich lieb gemeint und ich würde es auch wieder für dich tun, selbst jetzt, wo ich verstanden habe." Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit hängenden Schultern zu seinem Auto zurück. Auch er wollte jetzt alleine sein, um seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Er tat Lisa nun schon fast wieder leid, aber sie war auch froh, dass er nun endlich begriffen hatte, dass es für sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab. In ihrem Büro widmete sie sich erstmal wieder ihren Kalkulationen, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie wollte heute einfach über nichts mehr nachdenken, niemanden mehr etwas erklären müssen und auch nicht mehr weinen, sie war einfach zu erschöpft für all diese Dinge. So fuhr sie erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause, in der Hoffnung, ihre Eltern würden schon schlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht und draußen tobte ein schreckliches Unwetter, das die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben schien. Während der Blitz ganz in der Nähe, in einen Baum einschlug, und einen fegefeuerartigen Brand entfachte, ertönte ein schreckliches Ächzen einer zutiefst gequälten und gepeinigten Seele aus der Villa Seidel, das selbst der niedrigsten Kreatur dieser Welt das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies…

Diese Gedanken gingen David durch den Kopf, während er in seinem luxuriös eingerichteten Schlafzimmer auf der Bettkante saß und einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß, bei dem Gedanken, daran, dass er Lisa nun wohl für immer verloren hatte. Selbst er merkte, dass er gerade dabei war, knietief im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, denn Mitternacht war schon lange vorüber und der schreckliche Sturm, bestand tatsächlich nur aus einem feinen Nieselregen und einem leisen Grollen, von einem Gewitter, welches wohl noch Kilometer weit entfernt war. Ja, er brachte nicht mal ein Ächzen zustande, das auch nur annähernd, so was wie einen Schauer bei irgendjemand hervorrufen würde. Trotzdem konnte David sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er immer wieder Lisas Worte hörte: Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, geht das in deinen Quadratschädel rein? … Quadratschädel … Quadratschädel … Dieses Wort hallte nun schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal in ihm nach. Plötzlich fühlte er eine ungeheure Wut in sich aufsteigen, von der er nicht so genau wusste, woher sie nun eigentlich entstammte. Da war diese unglaubliche Tatsache, dass sie einfach aufhörte ihn zu lieben, wegen so einem kleinwüchsigen, schlecht frisierten,… ja was eigentlich? Einen Mann, der verstand sie so zu lieben, wie er es niemals gekonnt hatte? Ein Mann der wusste, wo im Leben vorne war und der anderen nicht nur half zu seinem eigenen Vorteil? Ja die Wut richtete sich nun auch gegen ihn selbst. Er war doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Geschäftsführer? Pah! Ohne Lisa hätte er die Firma doch in den Ruin getrieben, noch bevor Richard es geschafft hätte. Und zu Freundschaft und Liebe schien er ja nun auch nicht zu gebrauchen zu sein, das hatte er heute Abend deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Nun schrie David wirklich gequält auf und in blinder Wut fegte er einmal über die Schreibplatte seines Sekretärs und fegte alles darauf befindliche mit einem lauten Scheppern herunter. Nur ein Brief blieb liegen, den er sofort erkannt. Noch von blinder Wut getrieben, zeriss er diesen in unendlich viele Stücke, bevor er sich schluchzend auf sein Bett warf. Noch während er da so lag, begann ein Gedanke in ihm zu wachsen. Wenn er hier in seinem jetzigen Leben zu nichts zu gebrauchen war, dann müsste er eben ein neues anfangen, sozusagen beim Nullpunkt starten und alles anders machen. Dieser Gedanke legte sich wie eine beruhigende Droge auf sein angespanntes Nervenkostüm und dann wusste er genau was er tun würde. Er packte wenige Sachen in einen großen Seesack und machte sich auf zu dem kleinen aber komfortablen Motorboot, das sein Vater ihm vor vier Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Dort wartete er bis zum Morgen, um die letzten Formalien zu regeln und mit Max telefonisch zu besprechen, dass er für eine längere unbestimmte Zeit verreisen würde und er bitte Lisa Bescheid sagen sollte, dass sie einen neuen Geschäftsführer brauchen würde, aber dass es so sicher besser für alle Beteiligten sei. Dann bat er Max noch, sich darum zu kümmern, dass mit Lisas neuer Wohnung alles glatt laufen würde. Er versprach auch noch, seinem Freund einige Vollmachten, über einige Konten und den nötigen Schriftverkehr zu faxen, sodass alle von ihm begonnenen Geschäfte abgeschlossen werden konnten. Dann stach er in See und versenkte sein Handy in den Fluten, um fürs erste aus dem Leben des reichen Firmenerbens und verschmähten Liebhabers zu fliehen.

Der schwarze, starke Kaffee weckte Lisas Lebensgeister, die diese Nachhilfe an diesem grauen Montagmorgen dringend gebrauchen konnten. Nun saß sie schon wieder hier an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, fast so, als ob sie gar nicht weg gewesen sei und doch hatte sich einiges verändert, seit sie Samstagnacht nach Hause gekommen war. Ihre Eltern waren doch noch wach gewesen und sie hatte schon befürchtet jetzt entweder von Vorwürfen oder Tränen bestürmt zu werden, doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie David es angestellt hatte, aber ihre Eltern kamen gleich sehr verständnisvoll auf sie zu, erklärten ihr, sie zu verstehen und zu unterstützen, wo sie nur konnten. Natürlich sah Lisa auch die Trauer in den Gesichtern der beiden, aber sie bemühten sich wirklich, tapfer zu bleiben. Dieses Verhalten rührte Lisa nun doch unweigerlich zu Tränen und das lange liebevolle Gespräch, welches nun folgte, lies die drei an der Situation wachsen. Lisa hatte nun zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, den Start in ein eigenes unabhängiges Leben wagen zu können, ohne den Rückhalt zu verlieren, den ihre Eltern ihr immer gegeben hatten. Was auch immer da am Vorabend zwischen David und ihr passiert war, sie war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er ihr diesen Weg eröffnet hatte. Deshalb nahm sie sich vor, gleich, wenn er kam, mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm noch zum letzten Mal eine Freundschaft anzubieten, wenn er sie wirklich wollte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Max trat in Lisas Büro. Sie beschlich gleich so ein seltsames Gefühl, denn als der Personalchef das letzte mal mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr gekommen war, hatte er ihr Rokkos Verschwinden mitgeteilt und so zog sich unwillkürlich ihr Magen zusammen.

„Hallo Lisa, wir müssen dringend etwas besprechen, hast du Zeit?"

„Welche Katastrophe ist es diesmal?", sie sah ihm beunruhigt, aber doch fest in die Augen.

„Woher weißt du? … Es ist David. Er hat mich gestern angerufen und meinte er will nicht länger Geschäftsführer sein und das wäre auch besser für die Firma und für dich wäre es auch gut, wenn du ihn endlich los wärest, er würde dir sowieso nur Unglück bringen. Verstehst du das?"

Lisa konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte, die Worte träufelten sich ganz langsam wie Gift in ihr Bewusstsein. „Was heißt das, er will kein Geschäftsführer mehr sein?"

„Er hat sein Boot startklar gemacht und ist einfach abgehauen, er lässt uns hier mit dem ganzen Mist sitzen, das heißt es Lisa." Max wirkte fast nur verzweifelt, aber in Lisa brannte nun die Wut auf.

„Er ist abgehauen?! Einfach so? Verdammt Max, haben wir es denn hier nur mit Feiglingen zu tun?" Lisa schrie nun fast und Max blickte sie ein wenig erschrocken an, denn so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Sag mir eines. Bin ich ein Mensch, dem man nicht sagen kann, wo ein Problem ist? Ich bin Lisa Plenske, die graue Maus! Und da sind zwei gestandene Kerle, die lieber abhauen, als mit mir Tacheles zu reden. Ich muss ja unglaublich furchterregend sein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wo bin ich denn hier? Kindergarten für Psychos, oder was?! Klar habe ich meine Fehler, aber so feige war ich noch in meinen schlimmsten Zeiten nicht!!!" Lisas Augen sprühten vor Zorn und Max war angesichts dieses Ausbruches nun wirklich eingeschüchtert.

„Nein Lisa … äh … du hast natürlich völlig recht. Ich werde jetzt erstmal die fehlenden Informationen besorgen, die wir benötigen, um Kerima wieder auf Kurs zu bringen und dann besprechen wir später, wie wir vorgehen, ok?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab und schlich sich regelrecht aus dem Büro heraus. Sein Verhalten brachte Lisa buchstäblich zur Weißglut und so nahm sie die Vase, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand und schleuderte sie ihm hinterher. „Ja hau auch ab, haut doch alle ab ihr Feiglinge!"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Lisa realisierte, was sie da eben getan hatte und dann musste sie doch über sich selbst schmunzeln. Sie hatte zweifellos Grund sauer zu sein und diesmal hatte sie sie einfach ungefiltert herausgelassen und musste feststellen, dass ihr das einfach nur gut tat. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst, denn ihr wurde klar, was Rokkos und Davids Verhalten für die Firma bedeutete. Verdammt, sie war doch auch am Ende mit ihrer Kraft und auch sie hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren, aber konnte sie es deshalb verantworten, das all die Menschen, die hier arbeiteten arbeitslos werden würden? Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass es den beiden scheinbar völlig egal war. Nein, sie würde es anders machen! Eine PR-Kraft musste Max besorgen und Davids Aufgaben wollte sie selbst übernehmen. Arbeiten und ab und zu Schlafen, das hatte wenigstens den Vorteil, dass sie ihren eigenen Schmerz nicht so stark spüren musste und nicht noch mehr Menschen unter diesem Drama leiden würden. Wie schade, dass Mariella, schon wieder nach Boston geflogen war, sie wäre die richtige Frau für den Job, überhaupt sollte sie sich vielleicht nach einer Frau für den PR Bereich umsehen, das wäre besimmt wesentlich gefahrloser. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sich Lisa aber dann doch selber aus. Nein sie würde sich nie wieder verlieben. Sie hatte nur einmal wirklich geliebt und zwar Rokko, aber das war vorbei und noch einmal, würde ihr das sicherlich nicht passieren ….

Rokko betrat an diesem Tag ebenfalls seinen Arbeitsplatz in Köln und Luca kam gleich auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Mensch wo warst du denn? Du wolltest dich doch melden! Nun sag schon, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Gar nicht. Sie hat sich für David entschieden. Ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst haben, das hat mir als Antwort gereicht. Luca, sie ist nicht die Frau, für die ich sie gehalten habe. Gut, das sie David und nicht mich liebt, dafür kann sie nichts. Ich kann auch verstehen, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit, den Fehler gemacht hat mit Hoffnungen zu machen und sich selbst zu belügen, als David sie mal wieder von sich gewiesen hat. Aber dass sie jetzt so feige ist und nicht mal genug Respekt für mich empfindet, mir nicht einmal jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen, wo ich freiwillig gegangen bin und dass sie dann auch noch bei Presse lügt … Nein Luca, das Thema Lisa Plenske ist endgültig abgeschlossen! Ich muss einsehen, dass ich mich von ihrem Kleinmädchencharme habe blenden lassen, nicht mehr. Liebe ist eine Albernheit, mit der man sein Leben vielleicht besser nicht verschwenden sollte, aber zumindestens werde ich mich nie wieder für eine Frau so verbiegen. Ich bin Rokko Kowalski, Werbekomet und kreativer Kopf! Und jetzt werden du und ich die Werbebranche revolutionieren, denn eine wahre Freundschaft, wie wir sie haben, ist das einzige auf das es sich zu bauen lohnt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja schon Rokko, aber willst du nicht erstmal einen Moment Luft holen, um das alles zu verarbeiten? Was ist denn überhaupt genau passiert?"

„Nein Luca, wenn du mein Freund bist, dann lass das Thema ruhen. Ich will arbeiten und etwas neues auf die Beine stellen, denn das ist es, was ich kann und was mich ausmacht und ich muss zu mir selbst zurück finden. Also, hilfst du mir?"

Luca nickte, denn er begriff, dass Rokko jetzt noch nicht bereit war, sich mit seinem Schmerz auseinander zusetzen.

„Gut dann bring mir Arbeit, am besten haufenweise. Ach ja, und halt mir Beverley vom Leib, sie wollte mir heute Morgen schon fast an die Hose und das ist nun wirklich das Letzte, was ich im Moment will. Beim nächsten Mal beschwere ich mich sonst bei dir wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz, ok?"

Wieder nickte Luca nur, aber er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er nahm sich fest vor ihn im Auge zu behalten, aber jetzt wollte er ihm wirklich erstmal etwas zu tun bringen, denn dann kam er wenigstens nicht auf dumme Gedanken.

Jürgen starrte vor sich hin und überlegte. Gestern hatte er mit Lisa telefoniert und sie hatte ihm von ihrer neuen Wohnung, von David und dem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern berichtet. Sicher für Lisa war die Situation eine Katastrophe und sie würde viel Zeit benötigen, Rokkos Verhalten zu überwinden. Jürgen schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Rokko so gehandelt hatte, denn es passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Aber er hatte einfach nicht herausfinden können, wo er abgeblieben war. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre diese Frau, die jetzt bei Rokko wohnte, aber das hatte Lisa ihm strickt untersagt und er wollte ihr Vertrauen einfach nicht missbrauchen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch recht und es war besser seine Entscheidung zu respektieren, als noch einmal die Wunden aufzureißen. Ein Gutes hatte das ganze ja, Lisa war auf dem besten Weg, sich in ein eigenes selbstbestimmtes Leben zu trauen. Eine eigene Wohnung würde ihr bestimmt helfen, ihren ganz eigenen Weg zu finden. Er hoffte so, dass sie eines Tages einen Mann finden würde, mit dem sie einfach nur glücklich sein könnte, aber dafür war es bestimmt gut, wenn sie sich selbst finden würde, denn dann hatte sie ein solches Gefühlschaos wie bisher sicher nicht mehr nötig. Jürgen wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er hörte, wie sich ein Paar unmittelbar vor seinem Kiosk lauthals stritt. Er seufzte, warum gab es überall nur unglückliche Beziehungen, da konnte er ja fast schon froh sein über sein Singelleben. Nun hörte er den Mann laut aufstöhnen.

„Mein Gott Felicitas, ich habe nie davon gesprochen, dass wir eine feste Beziehung miteinander haben! Ja ich bin verheiratet und ich weiß nicht, warum du mir jetzt so eine Szene auf offener Straße machen musst. Ich habe nie behauptet, dich zu lieben. Wir hatten ein paar schöne Nächte miteinander, was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Du … du Egoschwein, du! Nein du hast nie ich liebe dich zu mir gesagt, das stimmt. Aber das ich etwas Besonderes für dich sei, dass du dich noch nie so wohl bei einer Frau gefühlt hast und all diese Dinge und da soll ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen? Gut in deinen Augen mag das naiv sein, aber erzähl mit nicht, dass du damit nicht gespielt hast! Sonst hättest du mir doch von vorneherein gesagt, dass du verheiratet bist, aber nein kein Wort. Jetzt bist du auch noch zu feige zuzugeben, dass du meine Dummheit ausgenutzt hast. Weißt du was? Verschwinde einfach aus meinem Leben und lauf mir nicht auch noch hinterher! Ich werde mich nie wieder auf dich einlassen hast du das verstanden? Such dir eine andere, die dir das Betthäschen macht, aber noch ein kleiner Tipp: Lügner sind out! Es gibt genug Frauen, die ebenfalls nur ihren Spaß suchen, nimm dir so eine und trampel nicht den anderen in ihren Herzen rum! Und noch was. Knutschflecken sind nicht nur out, sie sind auch spätpubertär! So und jetzt verschwinde, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

Das geht dich gar nichts an, verschwinde einfach und trete mir nie mehr unter die Augen, sonst werde ich deine Frau mal aufklären, was sie da für einen Schatz zu Hause hat!" Das lies sich der Mann nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand aus dem Leben der jungen Frau, der nun die Tränen in die Augen schossen und die nun ganz unorientiert in Jürgens Kiosk flüchtete, um erst einmal aus der Schusslinie zu geraten.

Jürgen schaute in die verweinten und dennoch wunderschönen Augen der Frau, die nun den Laden betreten hatte und dachte gleich:‚WOW, was für ein Idiot, diese Frau nicht zu lieben, die ist doch viel zu schade für zwischendurch!' Dann nahm er auch noch ihre niedlichen Sommersprossen wahr und war gleich hin und weg.

„Was grinsen sie mich denn so blöd an? Noch nie eine weinende, gerade verlassene Frau gesehen? Das kennt ihr Kerle doch!" Sie funkelte ihn kampflustig an.

„Doch, aber nicht alle Männer sind Schweine, auch wenn sie mir das jetzt vielleicht nicht glauben! Einen starken schwarzen Kaffee und einen Schokoriegel vielleicht?"

Felicitas stutze, woher wusste dieser unmögliche, zugegebenermaßen freundlich wirkende Kerl das bloß?

„Sie sind wohl ein Frauenversteher was?"

„Nein bloß der Seelenmülleimer meiner besten Freundin Lisa, die will diese Drogen auch immer haben, wenn ihr Herz wegen der Männer, die eben doch zu den Schweinen zählen, mal wieder blutet." Jürgen lächelte sie jetzt so breit an, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als zurück zu lächeln und sein Angebot anzunehmen. Jürgen brauchte nur noch wenige Sätze, bis sie ihm ihre ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Es ging Felicitas anschließend wirklich ein gutes Stück besser, denn seine Kommentare, die er mit soviel Humor verpackte, boten eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken. Trotzdem wunderte sie sich über sich selbst, dass sie einem völlig Fremden, so vertrauensselig gegenüber war und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das so gut gewesen war. Jürgen hingegen träumte diesem wunderbaren Wesen noch eine ganze Weile hinterher und schickte eine ganze Salve Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass sie noch öfters den Weg in seinen Kiosk finden würde.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Die Arbeit wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen und das, obwohl Friedrich Seidel mittlerweile wieder den Posten des 2. Geschäftsführers übernommen hatte. Es hatte Friedrich tief verletzt, dass sein Sohn einfach so ohne jede Vorankündigung weggelaufen war. Die Verantwortungslosigkeit, die David der Firma und damit seinem Lebenswerk, mit seinem Verhalten entgegenbrachte, trieb dem alten Herren die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, denn er wusste nicht, wie er seiner Belegschaft erklären sollte, dass sein Sohn so leichtfertig mit ihren Arbeitsplätzen umging, schon gar nicht in einer Zeit, wo die Arbeitslosenzahlen ein solches Ausmaß angenommen hatten. Wie oft hatte er versucht David vor allem beizubringen, dass er eine soziale Verantwortung hatte, wenn er eines Tages das Unternehmen übernehmen würde. Friedrich hatte so gehofft, dass Lisa es inzwischen geschafft hatte, ihm diese Tatsache besser zu vermitteln, als er es konnte, doch hier erlag er wohl einem Irrtum. Nochmehr verletzte ihn allerdings, dass David ihm oder wenigstens Laura nicht auch nur die Chance gegeben hatte den Grund für sein Verhalten zu verstehen. Er gab überhaupt niemanden die Möglichkeit an seinen Gedanken teilzuhaben, nur alle paar Wochen schickte er eine belanglose Postkarte, die im Prinzip die reine Funktion eines Lebenszeichens hatte. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass sein Sohn sich von allen distanzierte, die doch eigentlich immer für ihn da gewesen waren und die auch jetzt noch jederzeit bereit gewesen wären, ihm zu helfen, wenn er sich nur melden würde. Nun schien er seinen Sohn verloren zu haben und es kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Doch gerade deswegen musste er sich mit all seiner verbleibenden Energie in die Arbeit stürzen. Er hatte sich gewundert, wie gut er mit Lisa zusammenarbeiten konnte und er musste auch zugeben, dass sie sich mittlerweile wirklich zu einer taffen Geschäftsfrau entwickelt hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie im Krieg gegen Sophie gute Ergebnisse erzielen können und so waren beide zuversichtlich, dass sie eines Tages aufgeben musste.

Das erste mal an diesem Tag kam Lisa dazu einen Moment durchzuatmen, denn bis jetzt war sie von einem Termin zum nächsten gehastet. Aber nun hatte sie alle weiteren Aufgaben sicher delegiert und so blieb ihr noch die Zeit in Ruhe einen Kaffee zu genießen, bevor sie nach Hause fahren würde, um zu packen. Lisa seufzte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Kalender den ersten März anzeigte. 6 Monate wäre sie jetzt mit Rokko verheiratete gewesen, wenn er ihr doch nur eine Chance gegeben hätte. Immer noch taten ihr diese Gedanken unvorstellbar weh und jedes Mal rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Nein Liebe konnte man nicht erzwingen und Rokko hatte sie scheinbar nicht wirklich geliebt, denn sonst wäre er nicht so sang- und klanglos aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Wie oft hatte sie in den vergangenen 6 Monaten gehofft, er würde eines Tages doch wieder bei Kerima auftauchen und ihr sagen, wie leid ihm das alles tat, aber dieser Traum wurde keine Wirklichkeit und zumindest ihr Verstand war so wütend auf ihn, dass sie ihm dann wohl eh nicht hätte vergeben können. Wie hätte sie ihm denn auch wieder trauen sollen, wo sie ihm anscheinend nicht mal eine Verabschiedung wert war. Dennoch ihr Gefühl sehnte sich immer noch nach seinen Berührungen, nach seiner liebvollen Art, mit der er sie so oft getröstet, aber auch zum Lachen gebracht hatte. So träumte sie auch jetzt noch jede Nacht von ihm und es gab fast keinen Morgen, an dem sie nicht geweint hatte. Doch dann rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, warum es besser war, dass sie früh genug gemerkt hatte, dass er sie nicht wirklich liebte und dass sie eine echte Aufgabe mit Kerima hatte, für die es sich lohnte aufzustehen und einfach weiter zu machen. Lisas Privatleben hatte sich angesichts ihres Arbeitspensums fast gegen null reduziert, aber eigentlich war sie sehr froh darüber, denn sobald sie nicht über die Arbeit nachdenken musste, lief sie Gefahr wieder nur zu grübeln. Sie dachte jetzt noch mit Schrecken an die Zeit um Weihnachten zurück, wo sie fast wahnsinnig geworden wäre, wenn Jürgen ihr nicht zur Seite gestanden hätte. Nun ja, zumindestens hatte sie sich in dieser Zeit zur Abwechselung auch mal Jürgens Liebeskummer anhören können, denn die junge Frau, in die er sich auf den ersten Blick verliebt hatte und die ihm damals so bezaubernd ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, war nie wieder in seinem Laden aufgetaucht und auch so war er ihr einfach nicht mehr begegnet. Er hatte sich nun aber einmal in die Idee verrannt, dass nur sie die Frau seines Lebens sein könnte und so litt er auch nach einem halben Jahr noch, was für ihn nun eigentlich völlig untypisch war. Lisa musste bei diesem Gedanken wieder einmal den Kopf schütteln. Sie kannte Jürgen jetzt schon so lange, aber so hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Oft saßen, sie jetzt bei ihm im Hinterzimmer und bemitleideten sich gegenseitig, wegen ihrer verfahrenen Situationen, was aber glücklicherweise immer damit endete, dass sie irgendwann über sich selbst lachen mussten und das war wirklich eine gute Form der Selbsttherapie, dank der und des hohen Arbeitspensums Lisa die vergangenen Monate überlebt hatte.

Doch heute war es endlich soweit. Lisa würde für eine Woche zu ihrer alten Schulfreundin Ines nach Köln fahren. Ines war immer Lisas beste Freundin gewesen, doch als die Wende kam, war sie sofort mit ihren Eltern umgezogen, sodass sich die beiden nur noch selten gesehen hatten. Das letzte Mal lag jetzt auch schon fast zwei Jahre zurück und Lisa freute sich unglaublich darauf, ihre Freundin endlich wieder zu sehen. Trotzdem machte ihr der Gedanke an Urlaub auch etwas Angst. Sie wusste, dass sie sich dann nicht in die Arbeit flüchten konnte, wenn die Grübelei sie zu sehr belastete. Auch würde Ines ganz sicher solange bohren, bis Lisa ihren ganzen Schmerz herausgelassen hatte und diesmal würde sie nicht die Möglichkeit haben, die Mail oder das Telefonat einfach zu beenden, wenn es ihr zu brenzlig wurde. Nun ja Lisa war auch klar, dass ihr diese Gespräche im Nachhinein gut tun würden und sie wusst, sie musste mit diesem Thema irgendwann abschließen, wenn sie jemals wieder ein normales Leben führen wollte. Also auf in den Kampf, dachte sie sich, bevor sie ihr Büro aufräumte und Kerima verlies.

„Na Rokko Schätzchen, was machst du denn wieder für ein betrübtes Gesicht? Komm her zu Tante Beverly und erzähl ihr alles!"

„Ach lass das Bev! Das kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen."

„Was denn? Dass ich deine Trauerorgie unterbreche, weil du heute bestimmt schon festgestellt hast, dass deine geplatzte Hochzeit jetzt schon 6 Monate zurückliegt? Du solltest dich lieber darüber freuen, dass es jetzt schon so lange her ist und heute Abend einen los machen und auf deine Freiheit anstoßen. Ich hab es dir schon 1000-mal gesagt: Es ist viel zu schade, dass so ein knuspriger Junggeselle wie du, vor sich hindarbt und der Frauenwelt verloren geht. Ich mein gut, wenn du wenigstens schwul wärst, da gibt es hier in Köln ja nun wirklich genug Möglichkeiten, aber so …"

Rokko musste nun doch wieder schmunzeln. Beverly war wirklich unmöglich und sie konnte beinahe keine zwei privaten Sätze sprechen, in denen es nicht um Sex ging, aber Luca hatte damals nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt. Im Prinzip versteckte sich hinter dieser etwas merkwürdigen Schale ein Mensch mit einem Herz aus Gold. Rokko wusste, dass sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn machte und ihn einfach nur aufheitern wollte. Sicher sie erhoffte sich wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass er sie irgendwann erhörte und sie ein wenig „Spaß" mit ihm haben könnte, allein schon aus therapeutischen Gründen, wie sie ihre Sichtweise gerne darlegte. Beverly wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich die perfekte Frau für David Seidel gewesen, sie hätte ihn so rangenommen, dass er gar nicht auf den Gedanken kommen würde, sich noch wo anders umzusehen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Rokko wohl über diesen Gedanken lachen müssen, aber nun bescherte es ihm einen dicken Kloß im Hals, denn ihm fiel wieder ein, dass David ja jetzt mit Lisa zusammen war. Am liebsten hätte er angefangen zu weinen, doch das verbot er sich strikt, denn er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sein Leben auch ohne Lisa endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Du hast ja nicht so ganz Unrecht, aber deswegen musst du es mir ja nicht gleich so brutal ins Gesicht sagen. Außerdem könntest du mich auch mal loben. Ich hab mich doch wirklich gut hier bei euch eingelebt, habe neue Freunde gefunden, bin die meiste Zeit höchst kreativ und unternehme sogar ab und zu was, also kein Grund zu motzen, oder?"

„Nee, wenn du es jetzt auch noch schaffst, nicht immer zu deiner Lisa hinterher zu trauern, dann würde ich dich wirklich beglückwünschen."

„So einfach ist das aber nicht Bev, ich habe sie nun einmal geliebt, kannst du das denn nicht endlich verstehen?"

„Doch Schätzelein, das kann ich, auch wenn ich es immer noch sehr schade finde, dass so ein Prachtexemplar von Mann nur eine Frau glücklich machen will. Also wie sieht es aus? Wollen wir heute Abend um die Häuser ziehen und deine Lisa mit den schönen Seiten des Nachtlebens aus deinem Kopf vergraulen? Ich werd auch ganz artig sein und dir nicht zu nahe rücken, versprochen!" Beverly schaute ihn nun wirklich freundschaftlich besorgt an.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber gönn mir heute noch ein bisschen die Sentimentalität. Ich will heute dann doch lieber alleine sein. Ich bemühe mich auch sie wirklich aus meinem Leben zu verbannen und nächstes Wochenende können wir von mir aus auch um die Häuser ziehen, ok?"

„Du willst also das ganze Wochenende allein zu Hause verbringen? Ich weiß nicht, dass tut dir sicher nicht gut."

„Nein, morgen Abend gehen ich bei Simon essen und wenn er mit seinem Dienst durch ist, quatschen wir bestimmt noch, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„So, du willst dich also wiedermal in die Dunkelheit der unsicht-Bar flüchten! Bin ich froh, dass ich weiß, dass Simon dir hin und wieder auch schon mal die Leviten liest, sonst würde ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen, dass du zum Grottenolm mutierst."

„Ach, Bev, du weißt genau, dass die Dunkelheit mich anfänglich so fasziniert hat, weil ich mich dort so wunderbar in meine Träumerein über Lisa flüchten konnte, aber du weißt auch, dass es mittlerweile hauptsächlich meine Kreativität fördert und ich vor allem immer wieder dort bin, weil das Essen spitze ist und Simon mein Freund geworden ist. So und nun beende deine Therapiestunde mal, denn wenn ich jetzt nicht Gas gebe, mit der Arbeit, dann dauert's noch verdammt lange, bis ich das Wochenende endlich einläuten kann."

„Na gut Rokko, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, jetzt nicht mehr so traurig zu gucken, denn das bricht einem ja das Herz", damit wuschelte sie ihm mit der Hand durch seine Locken und ehe er es sich versah, hatte sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Hey, ich dachte du hattest versprochen ganz artig zu sein, wenn wir miteinander weggehen. Gilt das nicht auch für die Arbeit?"

„Rokko-Hase, das war ausnahmsweise mal nicht sexuell, sondern rein mütterlich gemeint. Du musst ja echt schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht haben, dass du immer gleich glaubst, alle Frauen wollen dir an die Wäsche, wenn sie sich nur ein bisschen um dich kümmern!" Bei diesem Satz konnte Beverly sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz begab. So leid Rokko ihr auch tat und so ehrlich ihre freundschaftlichen Gefühle für ihn auch waren, sie liebte es einfach, ihn zu provozieren.

Rokko dachte noch eine Weile über das nach, was Beverly bezüglich seines Lieblingsrestaurant gesagt hatte. Ja sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht, es war schon eine Art Flucht, wenn er dort hinging, aber er wollte deshalb auch nicht mehr auf diesen Ort verzichten. Das erste mal war er ganz zufällig dort gewesen, weil es in seiner direkten Nachbarschaft lag. Er hatte Hunger gehabt und wollte irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit essen, als ihm der Name unsicht-Bar ins Auge gesprungen war. Neugierig war er rein gegangen und hatte sich aufklären lasen, was es mit diesem Restaurant auf sich hatte. In diesem Lokal nahm man sein Essen in völliger Dunkelheit ein, sodass man komplett auf seinen Sehsinn verzichten musste und dafür alle anderen Sinne viel bewusster wahrnahm. Man konnte dort im Vorraum der beleuchtet war zunächst ein Menü aussuchen, wobei die Speisekarte nur Hinweise auf z.B. die Sorte des Fleisches etc. gab, sodass es eine Überraschung blieb, was man da eigentlich bestellte, um so die Sinneserfahrungen, die man dort machen konnte noch zu intensivieren. Rokko war gleich ganz begeistert von dieser ungewöhnlichen Geschäftsidee und er hatte großes Glück an diesem Abend tatsächlich einen Tisch bekommen zu können, denn normalerweise war das Restaurant immer ausgebucht. Er wählte das Fisch Menü aus lies sich die Regeln erklären und lernte dann Simon kennen. Simon war sein persönlicher Kellner, der ihn in die Dunkelheit führen würde und ihn dort auch bedienen sollte. Alle Mitarbeiter der unsicht-Bar waren entweder stark sehbehindert oder blind, sodass sie sich in der Welt der Dunkelheit bestens auskannten und genau wussten, welche Hilfe die Menschen brauchten, wenn sie plötzlich mit dem Verlust des Sehsinnes konfrontiert wurden. Rokko genoss sein Essen außerordentlich und er war ganz fasziniert von der Art, wie er die Speisen nun wahrnahm. Die Kartoffeln schmeckten einfach ganz unglaublich nach Kartoffeln, die Gerüche die vorbeizogen umgaben ihn wie einBild und die Geräusche um ihn herum entfalteten sich zu einem reizvollen Hörspiel; das viele kleine spannende Geschichten parallel erzählte und sie doch zu einem harmonischen Gesamtbetrag verwob. Mit Simon verstand er sich sofort sehr gut und die Möglichkeit jemanden kennenzulernen, den man gar nicht sah und der doch einen sehr direktem Umgang pflegen musste, um sein Gegenüber durch den Abend zu führen, fand Rokko ebenfalls sehr reizvoll. Durch die fehlenden Informationen des Sehens ging Rokko noch unmittelbarer auf Simon zu, als er sonst schon auf Menschen zu ging. Sie übersprangen so den ganzen üblichen Small Talk Teil und fanden gleich zu wesentlich tiefgründigeren Themen, durch die sie sich auch viel schneller und persönlicher kennenlernten. Rokko kam seit diesem Tag regelmäßig in die unsicht-Bar und Simon wurde ein wirklich guter Freund für ihn, mit dem er auch ansonsten einiges unternahm. Beverly hatte allerdings recht, wenn sie in diesem Zusammenhang auch von Flucht sprach. Je öfter Rokko dort zum Essen kam, desto mehr stellte er fest, wie viel Freiheit es ihm gab auch von niemand anderem gesehen werden zu können. Wenn er an seinem Stammplatz saß, dann konnte er sich im Dunklen völlig treiben lassen und immer wieder hing er dann seinen Gedanken über Lisa hinterher. Selbst wenn ihm die Tränen lautlos über die Wangen liefen, konnte er sicher sein nicht blöd angeschaut zu werden oder einen besorgten oder verwirrten Kommentar zu ernten. Natürlich konnte er das auch, wenn er allein zu Hause war, aber da fehlte ihm gerade das Gefühl trotzdem nicht alleine zu sein und es legte sich auch keine beschützende Dunkelheit um ihn, die dieses zärtlich-melancholische Gefühl in ihm auslöste. Er wusste, dass er Gefahr lief, in diesem Gefühl zu versinken und das er so nie über sie hinweg kommen würde, aber irgendwie war es das letzte was ihm von ihr geblieben war und so zelebrierte er das Ganze schon fast. Wie gut, dass Simon ihn dann doch immer wieder rausriss, auch damit hatte Beverly recht. So konnte er inzwischen das Erlebnis der Dunkelheit tatsächlich auch für seinen kreativen Input nutzen und manchmal genoss er auch einfach nur das wirklich hervorragende Essen.

„Hey Rokko, ich dachte du wolltest arbeiten und nicht in dumpfes Brüten verfallen", rief Beverly nun ermahnend zu ihm rüber und Rokko zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ist ja gut, Mama!" stichelte er zurück, bevor er sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

„Mensch Lisa, nun mach schon! Seit wann gehörst du überhaupt zu den Frauen, die ewig vor dem Spiegel stehen, das war doch früher nicht dein Fall", stellte Ines leicht entnervt fest. Es war schon ziemlich spät und sie hatte einen Tisch für 18:30 Uhr bestellt. Nach dem Essen wollte Ines noch unbedingt mit Lisa einige Clubs besuchen und das Kölner Nachtleben unsicher machen. Sie liebte Kontrastprogramme einfach und nach den ausführlichen Gesprächen, die sie am Vorabend mit Lisa geführt hatte, war sie sicher, dass Lisa genau so einen Abend benötigte. Erst ein ungewöhnliches Programm für die Sinne, dass sie ganz sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen würde und anschließend die Möglichkeit sich vielleicht doch mal wieder ein wenig im Flirten zu üben. Das würde ihrem angeknacksten Selbstwertgefühl auf die Sprünge helfen und davon abgesehen konnte kein Mensch auf Dauer glücklich werden, wenn er sich ausschließlich in seine Arbeit eingrub.

„Naja, wenn du mir endlich verraten würdest, wo wir hingehen, dann wüsste ich auch, was ich anziehen sollte, ich will mich ja nicht total blamieren. Warum machst du eigentlich so ein Geheimnis daraus, wo du mit mir zum Essen hinwillst und was du danach geplant hast?"

Ines seufzte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an und entspannte sie sich dabei sichtlich.

„Dafür, liebe Lisa, gibt es mehr als nur einen guten Grund. Erstens kannst du mir dann nicht widersprechen, nur weil du dich lieber in dein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen würdest und zweitens, gerade was das Essen angeht, kannst du dich ruhig mal überraschen lassen. So ein ganz kleines bisschen Abenteuerlust schadet dir sicher nicht, ich verspreche dir auch, es wird dir gefallen, ok?"

„Ich weiß nicht, das klingt eher ein bisschen gefährlich, du schleppst mich doch nicht in so ne Tabledancebar für Frauen oder so was?"

Lisa schaute so entsetzt, dass Ines einen Lachanfall bekam und sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.

„Was ist den daran so lustig? Jetzt sag schon!", stieß Lisa nun völlig verunsichert hervor, während Ines versuchte sich unter ständigem Glucksen die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck …. herrlich! Jetzt tut es mir fast schon leid, dass ich nicht genau diesen Einfall hatte. Lisa Plenske beim Männerstrip, die rote Bombe, die du dann kaum noch dein Gesicht nennen könntest, würde ich gerne sehen!" Ines musste wieder fürchterlich lachen, bis sie merkte, dass Lisa nun die Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, ihre Freundin würde mitlachen, oder ihr irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen, aber diese Reaktion traf sie unvorbereitet.

„Hey, was ist los? Ich wollte dich doch nicht verletzten, das sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein. Es tut mir leid, wirklich!" Sie ging auf Lisa zu und berührte sie vorsichtig und fragend an der Schulter.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ich weiß, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast, es ist nur … Rokko, er hat beim Jungesellinnenabschied von Yvonne für mich gestrippt und … das war so …."

„Er hat für dich gestrippt?!"

„Ja, mir ging es so schlecht, wegen Davids Entführung und er hat sich total zum Affen gemacht, nur um mich zum Lächeln zu bringen. Naja, eigentlich hat er sich gar nicht zum Affen gemacht, denn er war sehr sexy … verdammt Ines hört das denn nie auf?"

„Komm mal her Süße." Ines nahm Lisa in den Arm und tröstete sie erst mal eine Weile.

„Weißt du Lisa, ich hab es dir ja schon gestern gesagt. Wenn du willst, dass es aufhört, dann musst du endlich damit abschließen. Entweder du suchst ihn, um mit ihm zu sprechen oder du zwingst dich dazu ihn zu vergessen, aber dann musst du dich auch wieder für andere Männer öffnen, hm? „

„Ich werde ihn nicht suchen, seine Entscheidung war dafür einfach zu eindeutig. Aber du hast recht, ich muss ihn endlich vergessen und vielleicht geht das wirklich nur, wenn ich auch wieder zu lasse, dass ich jemand anderen kennenlernen könnte."

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser! Komm wir genießen jetzt den Abend und wir gehen auch ganz sicher nicht in eine Tabledancebar. Wir beginnen einfach mit einem etwas anderen Restaurant und damit meine ich nicht die Fastfootkette und dann gehen wir noch ein bisschen unter die Leute, einverstanden?"

Lisa nickte und lächelte schon wieder ein wenig.

„Na gut, aber jetzt muss ich mein Make-up erneuern, ist ja alles total verlaufen beim Heulen."

„Oh je, also muss ich mich noch geringfügig in Geduld üben, na von mir aus", stöhnte Ines und zündete sich erneut eine Zigarette an.

„Hattest du dir Silvester nicht vorgenommen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören?" Lisa konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen, denn es war eindeutig die unangenehmste Eigenschaft die Ines hatte, sie musste einfach ständig Kette rauchen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so etwas je behauptet zu haben! Nu lass mir doch das eine Laster, sonst bin ich doch wirklich schon sooo brav geworden auf meine alten Jahre."

„Oh du arme alte Frau", grinste Lisa, „na komm ich bin fertig, lass uns los!"

Rokko lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überließ sich wieder mal dem Treiben seiner Gedanken. Das Essen war wie immer wunderbar gewesen und es war an diesem Abend wirklich eine ganze Menge los. Da war eine ziemlich große Gruppe, die scheinbar den 60ten Geburtstag von Gaby feierten und dies ausnehmend lustig und laut. Er musste schmunzeln, wenn er sich seine Eltern vorstellte, wie sie hier feiern würden, das würde wohl ein ziemlich steifer und eher ruhiger Abend werden und sein Vater würde wahrscheinlich einen medizinischen und soziologischen Diskurs zum Thema Blindheit halten, den nicht wirklich irgendjemand interessiert hätte. Gerade vor ihm, saß ein verliebtes Pärchen, von dem Rokko nicht so genau wusste, was sie in der Dunkelheit so eigentlich taten und links neben ihm saßen zwei junge Frauen, von denen sich die eine genau wie seine Lisa anhörte. Im ersten Moment war Rokkos Herz in die Hose gerutscht, weil die Frau scheinbar auch noch tatsächlich Lisa hieß, aber dann rief er sich zur Ordnung. Es war ihm schon häufiger passiert, dass er sich hier eingebildet hatte sie zu hören, aber immer war es ein Trugbild gewesen, welches rein aus seiner Wunschwelt entsprungen war. Nein er wusste, dass sie nicht hier sein konnte und dass es nur daran lag, dass ihn das Thema seit gestern wieder noch etwas mehr quälte. Es war ihm auch bewusst, dass es ihm sicher nicht gut tat, sich schon wieder dieser Traumwelt hinzugeben, denn die Realität würde ihn wahnsinnig schmerzen. Es war dann jedes Mal wie ein schlimmer Alkoholkater, wenn er wieder ins Licht zurückkehrte und sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie nie wieder sehen, nie wieder spüren würde. Und doch konnte er sich nun nicht dagegen wehren, sich vom Klang dieser Stimme, die der seiner Lisa so ähnlich war, ein Stück weit hinfort tragen zu lassen. Sie umgab ihn fast zärtlich und seine Sehnsucht nach ihr wuchs mit jedem weiteren Wort. Fast war Rokko froh, dass sie nicht allzu viel sprach, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer lebenslustigen Freundin, die immer wieder viele sehr komische Anekdoten erzählt und mit Simon scherzte. Sie war offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal hier, denn sie kannte den Ablauf genau und schien sich auch so, recht sicher in dieser Umgebung zu bewegen. Die Lisa, die leider ganz sicher nicht seine sein konnte, schien hingegen überwältigt von den neuen Eindrücken zu sein und sie genoss ihr Essen sehr.

‚Meine Lisa, sie hat auch immer so genussvoll gegessen … Verdammt noch mal, jetzt reicht es aber wirklich, reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte sich Rokko nun selbst im Gedanken. ‚Sie ist nicht mehr deine Lisa, merk es dir endlich. Bev und Simon haben recht, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich langsam wieder anfangen zu leben, ich halte mich ja schon selbst nicht mehr aus!' Damit beschloss Rokko, seine Gedanken wieder auf bodenständigere Themen zu konzentrieren.

„Lisa es tut mir leid, aber jetzt hab ich bis nach dem Hauptgang durchgehalten. Bevor das Dessert kommt, muss ich unbedingt eine rauchen, und hier drinnen geht es ja nun mal nicht, wegen des Lichtes. Ist das ok für dich?"

„Na geh schon, bevor du so nervös wirst und aus Versehen jemand mit dem Messer meuchelst, weil du es wie eine Zigarette zwischen deinen Fingern hältst. Ich komm schon einen Moment alleine zurecht."

„Danke für deine Verständnis so einem alten Suchtbolzen wie mir gegenüber", scherzte Ines und lies sich von Simon nach draußen führen.

Lisa genoss einen Moment die nun scheinbar entstandene Stille und nahm dann aber sehr bewusst die anderen Geräusche im Raum wahr und wieder war sie ganz fasziniert, wie schnell die anderen Sinne, den Informationsverlust des Sehens ausglichen und wie unterschiedlich diese Form der Wahrnehmung dann aber doch war. Sie hörte, wie Simon zurückkam und den Gast am Nebentisch ansprach.

„Wie sieht es aus Rokko? Kann ich dir noch was bringen? Ich hab noch ne gute Stunde Dienst, dann kümmere ich mich um dich, ja?"

Lisa verschluckte sich beinahe, als sie den Namen vernahm und sie wurde augenblicklich ganz kribbelig.

„Mach dir keinen Stress Simon, ich habe alle Zeit der Welt und ich halte es hier mit meinen Träumerein schon noch eine Weile aus. Weißt du, heute ist wieder so ein Tag, wo ich hätte schwören können, sie hier zu hören."

Jetzt war es um Lisa geschehen. Das war eindeutig Rokko, ihr Rokko! Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Sie wollte es unbedingt genauer wissen. Wenn sie ihn nur riechen könnte, vielleicht seine Locken ertasten, dann könnte sie sich ganz sicher sein. Hm, man sollte in diesem Restaurant ja nicht alleine seinen Platz verlassen, sondern immer den Kellner bitten zu helfen, um keine Unfälle zu provozieren, aber sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er sie zum Gast am Nebentisch bringen sollte, damit sie ihn einmal riechen könnte. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken und stand dann einfach auf. Ganz leise und vorsichtig tastete sie sich näher an den nächsten Tisch heran. Ihr war nicht klar, wie sie es hinbekam, wo sie sonst doch immer so ungeschickt war, aber diesmal schaffte sie es völlig lautlos und unbemerkt, sich direkt an den nächsten Tisch zu begeben.

„Ach Rokko, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du Lisa endlich abhackst, so geht das nun wirklich nicht weiter. Entweder klärst du langsam mal mit ihr, was da damals überhaupt passiert ist oder sie ist es nicht wert und dann vergiss sie!

Lisa glaubte bei diesen Worten fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er dachte also auch noch an sie, aber warum sollte sie es nicht wert sein. Liebte er sie denn nun oder nicht? Lisa nahm nun tatsächlich seinen Geruch wahr und wäre ihm bei dieser wundervollen Wahrnehmung am liebsten sofort in die Arme gesunken. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Lisa Plenske', schalt sie sich selbst, bevor sie dann aber doch noch einen kleinen Schritt weiter auf ihn zuging, um noch ein wenig mehr von seinem wunderbaren Geruch in sich aufzunehmen.

„Ja, es stimmt ja was du sagst und was Bev sagt und Luca und all die anderen, aber ich versuche es doch jeden Tag … sag mal kann es sein, dass hier noch jemand neben uns steht? Hallo ist da jemand?"

Rokko wer soll denn da sein? Lisa vielleicht? Komm mal wieder runter!"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass hier niemand ist?"

„Ich verrate dir jetzt mal was, aber sag's nicht weiter, ok?" Rokko nickte, wobei er völlig vergaß, dass das hier ja niemand sehen konnte.

„Ich kann hier überhaupt keinen Menschen sehen, nicht mal dich und mich!", lachte ihn Simon jetzt an."

„Du bist blöd! Aber gut du hast bestimmt recht, erst bilde ich mir Stimmen ein und dann Menschen, die an meinem Tisch stehen, wir sollten nachher unbedingt was unternehmen, was mich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen lässt."

„Sag ich doch! Also ich bring dir jetzt noch … na sagen wir mal einen Kaffee zum wach werden und dann geht's bald los." Damit verschwand Simon und Lisa traute sich endlich wieder auszuatmen. Da saß der Mann, nach dem sie sich die vergangenen Monate so gesehnt hatte direkt vor ihr. Sie konnte seine Stimme hören seinen Geruch und seine Wärme ganz unmittelbar spüren und dies versetzte sie in einen Zustand, der ihr den Atem nahm und ihren Verstand endgültig zu betäuben drohte.

‚Nur einmal mit der Hand durch seine Locken fahren, ihn nur einmal spüren, … oh ich muss einfach', dachte Lisa noch, bevor sich ihre Hand, wie von selbst zu seinem Gesicht tastete und dann ganz langsam und unendlich zärtlich durch seine Haare fuhr, welches eine weitere Welle seines wunderbaren Duftes zu versprühen schien. Das alles schien ein Traum zu sein, unwirklich und doch gleichzeitig so real, dass es Lisa beinahe die Beine weg zog. Auch Rokko zuckte heftig unter dieser Berührung zusammen. Da war also doch jemand. Nein nicht jemand, jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es Lisa sein musste. Diese Berührung! Dieses Gefühl konnte definitiv nur sie bei ihm auslösen. Oder halluzinierte er jetzt doch, musste er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen? Er musste es einfach wissen und so nahm er ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, küsste sie sacht und hielt sie dann an seine Wange.

„Lisa? Kann das sein? Halluziniere ich jetzt, werde ich verrückt?"

Er hatte sie erkannt und sie ebenso zärtlich berührt, wie sie zuvor ihn! Lisas Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen, ihr Magen tobte und das Gehirn hatte Sendepause. Sie schien einfach nur noch zu schweben.

„Nein, Rokko ich bin wirklich hier." Ihre Hände ertasteten nun wieder behutsam sein Gesicht, was er mit einem leisen wohligen Seufzer quittierte und dann näherte sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander, als ob sie noch nie etwas anderes getan hätten und beide verloren jede andere Wahrnehmung als die sich gegenseitig zu spüren. Es gab nur noch dieses absolute Glücksgefühl und nichts schien dieses zerstören zu können. Immer und immer wieder spielten ihre Lippen zärtlich miteinander und ihre Zungen fanden zu einem gemeinsamen wunderschönen Rhythmus, der auch das Schlagen ihrer Herzen in Einklang brachte.

„So Rokko hier kommt dein Kaffee, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, tut mir leid."

Bei diesen Worten schreckten beide auf und es riss sie fast schon brutal in die Realität zurück.

‚Oh mein Gott, was mach ich denn hier? Ich küss einen Mann mitten im Restaurant, von dem ich glaube, dass es Rokko ist. Ist er das denn überhaupt? Und wenn ja, dann kann ich doch nach so einer langen Zeit nicht einfach … ohne mit ihm zu reden … ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich fühlt und was er will … oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!'

Lisas Gedanken rasten und plötzlich bekam sie regelrecht Panik. Ihre Beine setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung und sie suchte im Dunkeln verzweifelt den Ausgang. Dabei stieß sie mit einem Kellner zusammen, der ein Tablett voll Gläser fallen lies, sodass ein riesiges Tohuwabohu entstand. Schließlich fand sie den Ausgang dann doch und stürzte ins Licht, dass ihr sofort in den Augen brannte. Jetzt kam Ines ihr entgegen.

„Hey Lisa, was um Himmels willen ist den bloß los? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!"

„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht sagen, aber ich muss hier raus und ich muss jetzt alleine sein! Bitte, du musst das verstehen, wir sehen uns später bei dir!" damit rannte Lisa einfach zu Tür raus und verschwand in die Nacht.

„Aber Lisa , warte doch ich …"

„Einen Moment junge Frau, sie müssen aber schon noch die Rechnung bezahlen, bevor sie auch gehen", sprach sie nun ein anderer Kellner, der für das Entree zuständig war an, sodass Ines erstmal innehielt und Lisa nicht sofort hinterher lief.

Auch Rokko hatte sich mittlerweile aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst und kam nun aus dem Dunkelraum herausgeschossen. „Lisa! Wo bist du?" Ines schaute ihn verwirrt an. Scheinbar kannte er Lisa und ihr Verhalten schien mit ihm zusammenzuhängen. „Sie ist rausgelaufen, links rum und ich nehme an wegen Ihnen", sagte Ines nun vorwurfsvoll zu Rokko, doch der schaute sie nur kurz an und erwiderte ein knappes Danke, bevor auch er zur Tür rauslief. Nun stürzte auch noch Simon in den Eingangsbereich. „Rokko? Bist du noch hier? Was ist denn los, verdammt noch mal?"

Rokko, schoss es Ines durch den Kopf und plötzlich begriff sie. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Portemonnaie und bezahlte schnell bevor sie versuchte die beiden noch einzuholen, um etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Rokko rannte wie besessen in die Richtung, die Ines ihm gewiesen hatte und nach wenigen Metern konnte er sie bereits sehen.

„Lisa! So warte doch! Bitte, bleib doch stehen!"

Lisa zuckte zusammen, da war sie wieder, die Stimme, die sie so lange vermisst hatte. Was sollte sie nur tun? Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Ihr Verhalten war mehr als nur unlogisch gewesen und eigentlich war sie doch so sauer auf ihn, schließlich hatte er sie einfach so sitzen lassen. Er musste ja denken, dass ihr das alles nichts ausmachte, so unverblümt, wie sie ihn geküsst hatte. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie gar nicht mehr weitergelaufen war. Sie stand einfach unbeweglich da, als ob ihre Gedanken jede Energie beanspruchten und keine Ressourcen frei ließen, um auch nur die kleinste Bewegung zu vollziehen. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und immer noch schaffte sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder sich gar umzudrehen.

„Lisa, du bist hier", flüsterte Rokko nun mit einer immer noch ganz ungläubigen Stimme. Lisa reagierte auch jetzt nicht, obwohl sie nun leicht zu zittern anfing. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrer Schulter liegen, als ob sie dort festgeklebt wäre, denn er konnte die damit entstandene Verbindung zu ihr nicht mehr lösen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er begriff in keinster Weise, wo sie so plötzlich hergekommen war und noch weniger warum ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Seine innere Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, dass er sie nun unbedingt sofort nach all den Unklarheiten fragen musste, die sie veranlasst hatten, ihn so leiden zu lassen. Doch ihm fiel nicht eine, von den unendlich vielen Fragen ein, mit denen er sich seit Monaten quälte. Sie war hier, sie war zu ihm gekommen. Rokko spürte immer noch den Kuss auf seinen Lippen und auch sonst überall in seinem Körper. Es war egal, was gewesen war, dieser Kuss, er bedeutete einfach mehr als alle Fragen, die sich sprachlich ausdrücken ließen. Seine andere Hand legte sich nun, auf ihre noch freie Schulter und er trat ganz dicht an sie heran.

„Lisa, du bist wirklich hier", flüsterte er erneut, bevor er sie sanft zu sich herumdrehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und so sehr sich Lisa nun auch gegen ihre aufsteigenden Gefühle zu wehren versuchte, sie versank einfach in diesem Blick. Diesmal war es Rokko, der ihr Gesicht ertastete und es dann zu sich heranzog, bevor sie sich schließlich erneut küssten und beide von der Welle der Emotionen, die so lange unterdrückt gewesen waren, mitgerissen wurden.

Ines erspähte sie in diesem Augenblick und seufzte unwillkürlich auf. Sie nahm wahr, wie erfüllt und gelöst Lisa wirkte und dies löste eine unbändige Freude in ihr aus. Endlich, dachte sie und dann, dass sie hier wohl fehl am Platze sei. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht machte sie sich auf den Weg zur S-Bahn. Sie würde den Abend nun wohl doch alleine zu Hause verbringen, aber das war ihr egal, denn das Partyleben in der Innenstadt würde auch am nächsten Wochenende noch toben, aber Lisa hatte nur jetzt die Möglichkeit endlich wieder glücklich zu werden. Später begann sie sich allerdings doch Sorgen zu machen, ob das alles wohl nicht zu schnell ging und wohin es die beiden nun führen würde, aber sie versuchte diese Gedanken, einfach zu verdrängen.

Schwer atmend löste Rokko sich schließlich von Lisa, die das Gefühl hatte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können.

„Lisa, ich wohne gleich hier vorne … wenn du willst … wir haben so viel zu besprechen."

„Ja lass uns reden", antwortete sie und war sich sicher das nun alles gut werden würde. Was sie gerade gespürt hatte, konnte einfach keine Lüge sein und Rokko hatte sicher eine einleuchtende Erklärung für das, was passiert war. So ließ sie es zu, dass er sie an der Hand nahm, wobei sie sofort wieder dieses unbeschreibliche Prickeln spürte, dass ihr den Verstand zu rauben schien.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte Rokko sie nervös, kaum dass er die Wohnungstür zugemacht hatte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Lisa sah sich neugierig in der Wohnung um. „Hier wohnst du also, es ist ganz anders als in Berlin. Hm, sehr kreativ, aber du hast deinen Stil schon sehr verändert."

Zunächst war diese Aussage nur eine Feststellung gewesen, aber als Lisa sie ausgesprochen hatte, bekam sie plötzlich ein wenig Angst, dass diese Veränderung vielleicht nicht nur die Wohnung betraf. Was er wohl die ganze Zeit über gemacht hatte und wer jetzt wohl wichtig war in seinem neuen Leben? War da überhaupt noch Platz für sie? Aber so wie er sie geküsst hatte … nein so sehr hatte er sich nicht verändert.

„Die Wohnung gehört einem Bekannten von Luca, du weißt mein Freund aus Studientagen. Ich darf sie benutzen, solange er nicht in Deutschland ist, aber ich mag diese Wohnung schon sehr."

Sie waren inzwischen am Kamin angekommen und standen sich nun direkt gegenüber.

„Lisa?"

„Ja?"

„Wie konnte das nur passieren? Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast!"

Rokkos Stimme war jetzt so rau, dass sie beinahe Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen und doch trafen sie seine Worte mitten in ihre Seele.

„Ich hab dir gefehlt? Ist das wahr?"

Ihre Augen wurden feucht und wieder war da dieses Gefühl den Halt zu verlieren.

„Wenn es wahr ist, dann halt mich fest, halt mich einfach fest, Rokko!"

Er konnte ihren Blick nicht widerstehen und so zog er sie in seine Arme. Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da und genossen die Nähe. Doch dann lösten sich plötzlich immer neue Tränen aus Lisas Augen. Es war die Erleichterung, dass er nun endlich bei ihr war, aber auch die Angst, dass er wieder verschwinden könnt. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr immer wieder über die Wangen.

„Hey, du bist jetzt hier, wir bekommen das wieder hin, bestimmt", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend zu. Sie zog ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich heran.

„Lass mich nie wieder los, versprich mir, dass du mich nicht mehr loslässt", beschwor sie ihn, denn sie brauchte einfach die Bestätigung, dass er sie nicht wieder alleine lassen würde, einfach gehen würde, ohne dass sie ihm folgen konnte. Ihr Flehen ließ ihn erneut alle Fragen vergessen und so nickte er und dann küsste er sie erst sehr zärtlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Auch Lisa gab sich jetzt dem Wunsch hin, sich einfach von diesem Rausch treiben zu lassen. Rokko spürt, dass der Punkt kam, an dem er nicht mehr würde aufhören können und so schaute er in ihre Augen, die ebenfalls voller Sehnsucht nach ihm waren.

„Willst du das wirklich?"

Mit dieser Frage stellte er ihr auch all die anderen, noch nicht ausgesprochenen Fragen, denn er wollte hören, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte und dass David keine Rolle mehr spielte. Lisa erkannte durchaus den Ernst dieser Frage, auch wenn ihr die Einzelheiten nicht bewusst waren.

„Ja, mehr als alles andere! Lass mich nicht los, du hast es versprochen!"

Damit nahm er sie erneut in seine Arme und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie unwiderruflich zueinanderfanden.

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Lisa überglücklich die Augen auf und kuschelte sich gleich noch etwas näher an Rokko. Sie konnte noch gar nicht glauben, wie wundervoll die vergangene Nacht gewesen war. Nun wurde auch Rokko langsam wach und nahm wohlig seufzend ihre Liebkosungen war.

„Oh Lisa, so könnte es immer sein."

„Ja, da könnte es, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich miteinander reden."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ja, das müssen wir. Wenn du magst, mach ich uns einen Kaffee und etwas zu essen und dann erzählen wir uns alles, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, ok?"

„Ja, aber erst möchte ich noch einen Kuss", schmunzelte sie nun und Rokko brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung, um ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Schließlich löste er sich aber doch von ihr.

„Bleib ruhig noch einen Moment liegen. Ich geh erst ins Bad und dann sag ich dir Bescheid, wenn der Kaffee fertig ist."

Lisa kuschelte sich wieder in unter die Decke, doch nach einigen Minuten klingelte das Telefon. Da Rokko noch unter der Dusche stand und das Klingeln einfach nicht aufhören wollte, erhob sich Lisa schließlich, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

Sie wollte sich gerade mit „bei Kowalski" melden, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr, denn sofort prasselte eine Stimme auf sie ein.

„Hallo Rokko-Schätzchen, hier ist Beverly. Hör zu Liebelein, ich weiß du wolltest an diesem Wochenende alleine sein, aber es lässt mir nun mal keine Ruhe. So geht das einfach nicht weiter, hörst du. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen, wie es nun weiter gehen soll, du kannst dich doch nicht ewig verstecken! Also ich komme nach her vorbei, dann reden wir darüber und sehen, was dabei rauskommt, einverstanden?"

Lisa wurde schwindelig. Was war das für eine Frau, was wollte sie von Rokko und wozu sollte er sich entscheiden?

„Rokko? Hallo bist du noch dran?"

„Hier ist nicht Rokko! Er duscht und wer sind sie überhaupt?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde es still auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Ich bin Beverly und wer sind sie?"

Lisa starrte den Hörer einfach nur fassungslos an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dann kam Rokko aus dem Bad und schaute sie fragend an.

„Wer ist dran?"

„Beverly und sie will, dass du dich entscheidest!"

Rokko musste fast ein wenig schmunzeln, als er Lisas Gesichtsausdruck sah, aber er ärgerte sich auch darüber, dass seine Arbeitskollegin ausgerechnet jetzt stören musste. Er nahm den Hörer und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Lisa.

„Nein … Ja sie ist es … Wenn ich es dir doch sage … Nein, das ist kein Versuch abzulenken und ich kann mich heute nicht mit dir treffen. Ja … Ja am Montag bin ich wieder für dich da, versprochen … nein … Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen."

„Wir müssen wirklich reden!", stellte Lisa nun knapp fest und plötzlich war ihre ganze Unsicherheit und auch die Wut, weil er einfach gegangen war wieder da. Sie zog sich schnell an und dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Küchentisch.

„Bitte Rokko, fang an." Sie wollte, dass er ihr die Situation erklärte, dass sie nicht erst nachfragen müsste und sie hoffte, dass sich ihre augenblicklichen Zweifel dann ganz von Selbst auflösen würden.

„Naja Lisa, eigentlich würde ich ja schon gerne wissen, warum du erst jetzt kommst. Warum hast du mich so lange warten lassen? … Hat David dich wieder verlassen oder hast du die Entscheidung getroffen?"

Er stellte diese Frage sehr leise, denn er hatte plötzlich doch Angst vor der Antwort. Lisa schaute ihn jetzt ganz verständnislos an.

„Wie meinst du das? Wie sollte ich denn früher kommen? Und wie kommst du darauf, dass David mich verlassen haben könnte?"

Lisa begriff einfach nicht, wie konnte er nach dieser Nacht glauben, dass sie mit David zusammen gewesen war? Auch ihre Wut wuchs jetzt weiter an.

Rokko hingegen schnürte sich der Magen zusammen. David hatte sie gar nicht verlassen? Sie hatte David in dieser Nacht mit ihm betrogen? Das konnte sie doch gar nicht ernst meinen.

„Lisa bitte, ich muss jetzt wissen, was mit dir und David ist. Liebst du ihn denn immer noch?"

„Ob ich ihn noch liebe?!"

Lisa konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da sagte, entweder war er völlig übergeschnappt, sie nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht so etwas zu fragen, oder wollte er sie vielleicht doch wieder los werden? Wegen dieser Beverly vielleicht? Was hatte er gesagt? Am Montag bin ich wieder für dich da?

„David, David, David, ich kann es nicht mehr hören Rokko! Du hast mir vorgeworfen, dass ich nicht von ihm lassen kann, aber langsam glaube ich du bist viel besessener von ihm!"

„Lisa jetzt hör aber auf! Ich hab dir die Möglichkeit gegeben dich frei zu entscheiden und dann hast du dich scheinbar entschieden und jetzt kommst du nach 6 Monaten, sagst mir, dass du mich willst und dann habe ich nicht mal eine Erklärung verdient?"

„Was heißt du hast mir die Möglichkeit gegeben mich frei zu entscheiden? Du bist einfach abgehauen, hast die Hochzeit platzen lassen und dir war es ganz egal wie ich damit klar komme! Jetzt bin ich hier du machst mir Vorwürfe. Dabei hast du doch scheinbar nicht gerade wie ein Mönch gelebt. Beverly will ja wohl auch noch eine Entscheidung von dir, nicht wahr Rokko-Schätzchen!"

Lisa schnaubte nun vor Wut. Sie wollte endlich eine Antwort, warum er ohne ein einziges Wort gegangen war und dann tat er so, als ob sie alleine schuld sei, von Beverly und der Frau in seiner Berliner Wohnung ganz zu schweigen.

Auch Rokko wurde immer wütender.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir vorzuwerfen, dass Beverly mich anruft, ganz harmlos übrigens, während du mir sagst, dass David sich nicht von dir getrennt hat und du ihn mit mir betrügst! Wenn du glaubst, ich bin nur eine Affaire, bis du zu David zurückkehrst, dann war das letzte Nacht wohl ein Fehler!"

Lisa starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ein Fehler? Ein Fehler? Wie kannst du mir nur unterstellen, das ich …"

Lisa konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal aussprechen so absurd war er.

„Entweder du bist vor Hass gegenüber David so zerfressen, dass du langsam durchdrehst, oder du willst mich los werden, weil Beverly auf dich am Montag wartet. Verdammt Rokko, was willst du eigentlich?"

„Was ich will?" Er war jetzt leichenblass. „Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was mit dir und David ist und ob ich heute Nacht einen Fehler gemacht habe?"

„Ich glaube langsam ich habe einen Fehler gemacht! Wenn du auch nur die Hälfte von dem Unsinn ernst meinst, denn du mich hier fragst, dann ist es vielleicht wirklich besser ich gehe nach Berlin zurück. Dann kannst du auch in Ruhe zu deiner Beverly gehen!"

„Bitte geh doch nach Berlin, Lisa! Geh nur zu deinem David! Aber glaube nicht, dass ich dir auch noch nur eine Träne hinterher weine! Jetzt ist endlich Schluss mit dem ewigen Hin und Her. Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, ich bin müde und ich will nicht mehr für jeden Schritt den wir tun zwei zurück gehen! Es reicht Lisa! Wenn du jetzt gehen willst, dann geh, aber dann geh für immer, hörst du?"

„Du willst, dass ich gehe? Ja Rokko, heute Nacht, das war ein Fehler. Ganz offensichtlich war das ein Fehler! Viel Spaß mit Beverly, ich hoffe du wirst glücklich", stieß sie hervor, griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ dann die Wohnung.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Frustriert legte Simon das Telefon beiseite. Immer noch konnte er Rokko nicht erreichen, obwohl er es nun schon seit einigen Stunden immer wieder versuchte. Er war sich sicher, das Rokko nach Lisa gerufen hatte, als er so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Restaurant gestürmt war und ganz offensichtlich, war vor ihm ja tatsächlich eine Frau wie besessen losgelaufen und hatte Rolf samt seinem Tablett einfach so umgerannt. Wenn es Lisa gewesen war, dann konnte es natürlich gut sein, dass Rokko jetzt glücklich und zufrieden war, weil er alles mit ihr geklärt hatte, sodass er einfach vergessen hatte, sich bei ihm zu melden, aber irgendwas sagt Simon, dass es nicht so war. Er hörte immer wieder seine innere Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass es Rokko gar nicht gut ging und dass es einfach nicht seine Art war, ihn so ohne weiteres zu versetzen. Gut sie wollten nur ein bisschen raus gehen und abends vielleicht etwas kochen und trotzdem hätte Rokko normalerweise eben bei ihm angerufen. Simon wurde immer nervöser und beschloss schließlich bei Luca nachzufragen und so nahm er das Telefon wieder zur Hand.

„Hallo Luca? Hier ist Simon. Sag mal, weißt du vielleicht wo Rokko ist?"

„Hi Simon. Nee, ich hab keine Ahnung. Wieso? Was ist denn los?"

„Naja wir waren verabredet und er ist eben nicht zu erreichen. Eigentlich ist das ja kein Problem, aber ich glaube gestern ist Lisa in der unsicht-Bar aufgetaucht und Rokko ist ihr jedenfalls hinterhergelaufen, seid dem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

„Lisa ist aufgetaucht? Bist du sicher? Das kann doch gar nicht … und wie hat er reagiert?"

„Sag ich doch, er ist ihr einfach hinterher gelaufen und seid dem verschwunden. Vielleicht geht es ihm ja jetzt auch total gut, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir irgendwie, dass es nicht so ist und da dachte ich, du weißt vielleicht mehr als ich?"

„Nein, ich weiß noch gar nichts, aber wenn er Lisa wiedergetroffen hat, dann kann das durchaus kritisch für ihn werden, da gebe ich dir Recht. Wenn es schlecht gelaufen ist, dann geht es ihm auf jeden Fall so mies, dass er seine Freunde braucht, so viel steht fest."

„Hm", überlegte Simon, „dann sollten wir herausfinden, ob es gerade überglücklich ist oder ob er den Boden unter den Füßen verliert. Die Frage ist nur, wo wir ihn finden können?"

„Ja stimmt Simon, wenn es ihm gut geht mit seiner Lisa, dann kann er uns ja zum Teufel jagen, wenn wir stören. Ich würde sagen, ich versuche mal Sturm bei ihm zu klingeln und wenn er nicht aufmacht, dann habe ich noch eine Idee, wo er sein könnte. Kannst du vielleicht nochmal Beverly anrufen? Sie bemuttert ihn in letzter Zeit doch sehr, vielleicht weiß sie ja mehr."

„Ok, so machen wir es und wenn ich Beverly erreicht habe, melde ich mich wieder bei dir."

Simon legte auf und wählte gleich Beverly Nummer, doch sie meldete sich nicht und so hinterließ er ihr nur eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter.

Luca hatte die Suche schon fast aufgegeben, als er Rokko schließlich doch noch an einem seiner Lieblingsorte fand. Er saß auf einem großen Stein am Rheinufer und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Fluss. Luca stellte sich einfach neben ihn, lenkte seinen Blick in die gleiche Richtung wie Rokko es tat und sagte erstmal gar nichts. Es verging bestimmt eine viertel Stunde, bis Rokko das Schweigen schließlich unterbrach.

„Du weißt es also schon." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und immer noch sah Rokko Luca nicht an.

„Nicht wirklich. Simon hat dich gesucht, weil du ihn versetzt hast und er macht sich Sorgen um dich, weil er vermutet, dass die Frau, wegen der du gestern abgehauen bist, Lisa war. Er scheint mit seiner Sorge recht zu haben, du siehst schlecht aus."

„Danke mir geht es auch beschissen und ja die Frau war Lisa."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Sie hat alles dafür getan, dass selbst ich alter Vollidiot endlich kapieren muss, dass sie nicht die Frau ist, die ich liebe. Ich meine sie kommt hierher, küsst mich so leidenschaftlich, dass ich bald verrückt werde und haut dann erstmal ab. Gut bis hierher kannte ich das Szenario ja und das passte auch noch irgendwie zu dem Bild, was ich von ihr hatte, … aber dann …" Rokko stockte und schien kein weiteres Wort mehr hinausbringen zu können. Wieder sagte Luca nichts, denn er wusste, dass Rokko sich in so einer Situation am ehesten öffnete, wenn mann ihm Zeit ließ und ihn vor allem nicht unterbrach. Schließlich seufzte Rokko auf und fuhr fort: „Aber dann habe ich sie eingeholt und wir sind zu mir gegangen. Eigentlich wollten wir reden, aber soweit ist es dann nicht mehr gekommen. Die Nacht war ganz unglaublich und einfach … na ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls war Lisa da ganz anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und da hätten bei mir vielleicht schon die Alarmglocken angehen sollen. Jedenfalls wollten wir uns dann am nächsten Morgen aussprechen, aber Beverly hat mich angerufen. Lisa ist dran gegangen, weil ich noch unter der Dusche stand. Im ersten Augenblick habe ich wirklich gedacht sie ist eifersüchtig und ich muss zugeben, ich fand den Gedanken nicht ganz unangenehm nur leider habe ich mich da gründlich getäuscht. Sie hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie gar nicht von David getrennt ist und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ihr Bev gerade recht kam, um mich wieder abzuservieren. Sie hat mir das eiskalt ins Gesicht gesagt und war dann noch wütend, weil ich damals abgehauen bin, wie sie es ausdrückt. Sie hat nichts von alldem, was ich ihr in dem Brief geschrieben habe begriffen oder sie will es nicht und jetzt kommt sie her und betrügt David mit mir! Will sie den ihn und mich gleichzeitig zugrunde richten? Ich versteh einfach nicht, was das für ein perverses Spiel sein soll, ich weiß nur eines, sie ist nicht die Frau, für die ich sie gehalten habe!"

„Bist du sicher, dass du sie nicht missverstanden hast? Ich meine, wenn sie extra hierher kommt und dann die Nacht mit dir verbringt. Nach all dem, was du mir bisher von ihr erzählt hast, ist das doch ein Schritt für sie, den sie nicht unbedacht tut. Das passt doch nicht zusammen."

„Richtig, das passt nicht zusammen! Vergiss, was ich dir irgendwann mal über sie erzählt habe. Entweder sie ist ein berechnendes Luder, das mich total getäuscht hat, oder sie ist völlig neurotisch und handelt deshalb ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, wenn es um David Seidel geht. Ich weiß es nicht, aber jetzt ist endgültig Schluss damit. Ich werde mir mein Leben nicht von Lisa Plenske zerstören lassen!"

Luca atmete scharf ein. Im Prinzip hatte er ja gehofft, dass Rokko endlich die Wut entwickelte, die dringend nötig war, damit er im Trauerprozess, um seine verlorene Liebe einen handfesten Schritt weiter kam, aber jetzt hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Er konnte sich die Version vom berechnenden Luder nicht vorstellen, denn er kannte seinen Freund und wusste, dass er in solchen Dingen, eine mehr als nur gute Menschenkenntnis besaß. Er roch Falschheit normalerweise 10 Meilen gegen den Wind. Und dass sie einfach nur völlig durchgedreht war? Er konnte es sicher nicht ausschließen, aber selbst dann fügte sich für ihn kein klares Bild zusammen.

„Rokko, normalerweise wäre ich der erste, der dir raten würde sie für alle Zeiten in den Wind zu schießen, aber so leid es mir tut, deine Schilderung der Dinge ist in sich nicht schlüssig. Da stimmt was nicht, irgendwo fehlt ein Puzzleteil. Ich finde du solltest noch mal mit ihr reden und versuchen rauszufinden, was da eigentlich zwischen euch passiert ist. Selbst wenn du recht hast und du besser ohne sie dran bist, es wird einfach Zeit dich so mit dem Thema auseinanderzusetzen, dass du es wirklich abschließen kannst."

„Nein Luca! Du irrst dich gewaltig! Ich habe das Thema heute Morgen abgeschlossen und zwar für immer! Lisa Plenske kann machen was sie will, ich werde ihr nicht mehr auch nur die geringste Bedeutung in meinem Leben beimessen. Aus und vorbei! Ich war schon zu lange so dumm etwas Besonderes in ihr zu sehen und heute habe ich erkannt, wie blöd das war. Ich will nie mehr über das Thema sprechen, hörst du Luca? Nie mehr!"

„Rokko, ich glaube nicht …"

„Luca! Wenn du mein Freund bist, dann lass das Thema ruhen. Ich will heute Abend noch ein bisschen unter die Leute gehen, kommst du mit? Ich glaub ich sollte auf Bev hören. Es ist doch eine Schande, dass ein Junggeselle wie ich, sich der Frauenwelt so verschließt. Auch das ist jetzt vorbei! Ich werde mich amüsieren und mein Leben genießen, basta!"

„Du willst auf die Rolle heute Abend? … Ok, ich komm mit. Soll ich auch Simon fragen? Ich hab sowieso versprochen ihn anzurufen, wenn ich dich gefunden habe."

„Ja das ist gut! Wenn du willst, dann sag auch Bev bescheid, die sorgt bestimmt für die richtige Stimmung. Ich fahr jetzt nach Hause mich umziehen und dann können wir uns so gegen 9 im Haifisch-Club treffen, was meinst du?"

„In der Cocktailbar? Du willst es wohl unbedingt wissen, aber gut, was tut man nicht alles für einen Freund."

„Seh's als Vorschuss dafür, dass ich nächste Woche den Auftrag abschließen werde." Rokko grinste ihn übertrieben fröhlich an und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du wirst sehen, dass tut dir auch gut Alter, dein Leben ist doch fast noch langweiliger als meins! Aber das ändern wir wieder, es wird Zeit, dass du mich mal wieder aus der Prädulie holst, so wie früher."

„Ja ja schon gut. Wie sehen uns um 9 im Haifisch-Club."

Innerlich stöhnte Luca auf. Ein Besäufnis war sicher das Letzte was Rokko helfen würde und ihm tat der Kopf beim bloßen Gedanken daran schon weh, aber war sich sicher, Rokko nicht davon abhalten zu können. Bevor er das Risiko einging, ihn alleine versacken zu lassen, wollte er ihn doch lieber begleiten und da sein, falls er einen Moralischen bekommen würde. Sehr gut war es sicher auch, dass Simon dabei war, vielleicht würde Rokko sich dann doch etwas zusammenreißen. Naja, das könnte Bev allerdings wieder zunichte machen. Trotzdem war es nicht dumm sie mitzunehmen, denn sie würde sich so um Rokko kümmern, dass keine Gefahr bestand, dass er am nächsten Tag neben einer Frau aufwachen würde, deren Namen er nicht kennt. Im Prinzip hätte Luca seinem Freund so ein Abenteuer ja gegönnt, aber die Gefahr, dass dies in seinem Zustand zum Desaster werden könnte, erschien ihm dann doch zu groß. Er hoffte, dass Rokko später bereit sein würde noch einmal mit Lisa zu reden, um zu verstehen, was passiert war. Luca nahm sich aber vor, notfalls auch auf eigene Faust das fehlende Bruchstück zu finden, falls Rokko nicht mehr zur Vernunft kommen würde. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie er das anstellen würde, aber er fühlte, dass Rokko nur loslassen konnte, wenn er Lisas Verhalten durchschaute. Doch nun wollte er erst mal für Rokko da sein, also holte er Simon ab, der in der Zwischenzeit auch schon mit Bev telefoniert hatte und so auch schon recht gut informiert war. Sie verabredeten sich mit Beverly und fuhren dann in die Südstadt.

„Man Jungs, wwas soll das heißen ihr wollt schllaafen? Schaut ma, Bev hier, die weiß, wie man feiert, jawoll!"

Luca hielt Rokko noch ein wenig fester, um sein Schwanken auszugleichen.

„Rokko es ist jetzt 3 Uhr früh! Ich muss quasi gleich schon den Laden aufsperren. Außerdem haben alle Kneipen und Clubs schon zu. Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Llangweiler! Isch will noch was trinken!" Ssimon was is mit dir?"

„Luca hat recht, ich bin auch müde, wirklich!"

„Aber Bev, wir beiden hübschn, was meinscht du?"

„Ich kann dir noch einen Schlummertrunk bei mir anbieten, wenn du willst. Luca hat nämlich recht, es ist Montag früh, da hat nicht mal mehr ne Eckkneipe auf und die Tanke find ich dann doch nicht so toll."

„Sseht ihhr? Die Frau lässt mich nicht hängen, so wie ihr! Schlumm … mmmertrunk is ssuper! Hab isch dir heute eigentlich ssschon gesagt, dass isch disch liebe?"

„Ja Rokko-Schätzchen, hast du und jetzt komm."

Simon, der bei Beverly untergehakt war, hielt sie ein wenig zurück und flüsterte ihr dann zu: „Meinst du, du kommst mit ihm klar? Sollen wir nicht lieber mitkommen?"

„Nee lass mal Simon, ich glaube er gibt schneller Ruhe, wenn nicht mehr soviel um ihn herum los ist. Ich mach ihm noch einen Drink dann ist er eh um. Ich bin schon gespannt auf den Katzenjammer, der ihn erwartet, wenn er aufwacht. Vielleicht mag er ja dann reden."

„Ok, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, rufst du sofort an, ja? Ich setze mich dann in ein Taxi und bin in 10 Minuten bei dir."

„Ja, aber mach dir keine Gedanken, mit Betrunkenen und Liebeskranken kenn ich mich aus."

Beverly stellte Rokko noch eine Flasche Bier hin und hatte sich selbst ein Glas Rotwein eingeschenkt.

„Bev, setzt dich zu mir. Duu bischt mir die Liebste von allllen."

„Ich werd dich bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern!", scherzte sie und machte es sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Jaa, tu das." Er beugte sich vor und versuchte sie zu küssen, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Hey, willscht du misch denn au nich?"

„Ach Rokko-Hase, heute Abend wär ich doch nur die zweite Wahl und außerdem steigert Alkohol zwar die Lust, aber er schmälert auch die Möglichkeiten. Komm lass uns heute einfach nur gute Freunde sein!" Im Stillen dachte sie sich nur: 'Hast du ein Glück, dass ich dich so gut leiden kann, sonst wärst du jetzt fällig!' Sie versuchte den Gedanken gleich wieder zu verdrängen und Rokko half ihr dabei.

„Freunde, pah! Dasch hat Lisa auch imma gesagt…." Dann fing er urplötzlich an zu Schluchzen und Beverly fing ihn regelrecht auf, denn es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre vom Sofa gerutscht. Sie tröstete ihn wie ein kleines Kind, bis er schließlich einschlief.

Als Beverly später auch ins Bett gegangen war, lag sie noch eine Weile wach da und grübelte vor sich hin. ‚Na warte Rokko Kowalski, auch wenn du dich noch so wehrst, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dich mit deiner Lisa aussprichst! Das hält doch keiner aus. Entweder du wirst dann endlich glücklich mit ihr oder du wirst wenigstens frei sein und dann gnade dir Gott!' Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie über sich selbst Lachen, denn sie wusste genau, dass sie sich eigentlich auch nur nach einer echten Beziehung sehnte und ihr das Sammeln von Männern auch nicht mehr so viel Spaß machte wie früher. Naja, Rokko, war sicher eine Sünde wert, aber eben in erster Linie ihr Freund und dieser Wert war wesentlich höher. ‚Also Bev, reiß dich zusammen! Denk nach! Rokko und Lisa müssen sich aussprechen und ich fürchte alleine bekommen die beiden das nicht mehr hin. Die Frage ist nur, wie?' Über diesen Grübeleien schlief auch sie schließlich ein.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheiben. Jürgen verdrehte die Augen und hielt einen Dialog mit seinem inneren Schweinehund, der ihn gerade zu überreden versuchte den Laden zu schließen und diesen grauen Sonntagnachmittag doch einfach zu verschlafen. Vorhin hatte die Bestie schon einmal gewonnen und so hatte er Lisa angerufen, um mit ihr etwas zu unternehmen. Sein Schweinehund wusste, dass er mit dem Thema Lisa gute Karten gegenüber Jürgens Gewissen hatte, denn seiner Freundin ging es seit gut zwei Monaten wirklich schlecht und Jürgen versuchte alles, um sie wieder aufzubauen. So hätte Renfield, wie Jürgen sein hassgeliebtes inneres Wesen liebevoll, nach der Figur aus Bram Stokers Dracula, nannte, also beinahe seinen Willen bekommen, doch Lisa machte ihm mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn angeblich musste sie noch dringend einige Geschäftsbriefe fertigstellen, die spätestens Montagmorgen in die Post mussten. Renfield fand Lisas Arbeitseifer schon immer ganz grässlich und um nichts in der Welt hätte er sich mit ihrer Disziplin streiten wollen, aber in letzter Zeit stand er mit dieser Meinung nicht mehr alleine da. Jürgen sah jeden Tag mit Sorge, wie Lisa sich bis zur totalen Erschöpfung in ihre Arbeit eingrub und alle privaten Aktivitäten völlig einstellte. Sie hatte diese Richtung ja schon eingeschlagen, bevor sie nach Köln gefahren war, aber in den vergangenen 10 Wochen hatte sie ihre Flucht vor den eigenen Gefühlen perfektioniert. Jürgen kamen wieder die Bilder in den Sinn, wie sie ihm völlig aufgelöst von ihrer Begegnung mit Rokko berichtete. Er hatte wie auf einen lahmen Gaul eingeredet, um sie zu überzeugen, sich noch einmal mit Rokko auszusprechen, denn objektiv betrachtet, war sowohl sein wie ihr Verhalten so widersprüchlich, dass Jürgen förmlich roch, dass etwas faul an der Sache war. Lisa wollte aber partout nichts davon hören. Sie hatte sich Rokko so geöffnet, wie noch nie zuvor einem Mann und war nun so verletzt, dass sie sich schutzsuchend zurückzog, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Lisa hatte sich vehement gegen seine Überredungsversuche gewehrt. Ihre Wut schien die einzige Kraft zu sein, die sie nun noch aufrecht erhielt und so beschrieb sie Rokko nur noch als bösartigen Herzensbrecher, gegen den selbst David ein Heiliger sei. Dennoch konnte Jürgen genau erkennen, dass sich hinter dieser Fassade ihre ganze Trauer und Sehnsucht versteckte und ganz tief drin auch die Hoffnung, dass sie sich vielleicht doch irrte. Aber er hatte Lisa auch noch nie so unerschütterlich in ihren Handlungen erlebt. Sie verbot ihm immer wieder, sich in die Sache einzumischen und drohte ihm die Kündigung ihrer Freundschaft an, wenn er versuchen sollte, Kontakt zu Rokko aufzunehmen. Schließlich kam sie sogar immer seltener in seinen Kiosk und vermied es auch sonst ihren Freund zu treffen. Es schien als wollte sie alles, was auch nur im entferntesten an Rokko erinnerte aus ihrem Leben verbannen. Jürgen wunderte sich schon fast, dass sie Kerima noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, aber es schien der einzige Ort zu sein, an dem sie sich noch heimisch fühlte. Jürgen hatte sich halb das Hirn zermartert, wie er sie aus diesem Loch herausholen könnte, ohne ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, aber bisher hatte er einfach noch keine Lösung gefunden. Durch das Klingeln des Telefons wurde Jürgen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Decker", meldete Jürgen sich schlecht gelaunt.

„Hallo Jürgen, hier ist Mariella. Störe ich dich?"

„Mariella! Nein gar nicht, ich hab nur gerade den „es ist Sonntag Nachmittag, es regnet Bindfäden und mir ist langweilig Blues". Von wo aus rufst du an und ist etwas besonderes los, dass du mich in meinem bescheidenen Kiosk anrufst?"

„Ich bin Zuhause in Boston und ja, du hast recht, ich hab mich wirklich schon ewig nicht gemeldet und jetzt habe ich tatsächlich ein Anliegen. Tut mir leid, dass ich es noch nicht geschafft habe auch mal ohne besondren Grund nachzuhören, wie es euch geht."

Mariella klang aufrichtig schuldbewusst und das wunderte Jürgen schon fast, denn eigentlich hatten sie ja auch nicht soviel miteinander zu tun, dass sie zu irgendetwas verpflichtet gewesen wäre.

„Hey, ist doch in Ordnung, ich hab dich ja auch nicht mehr angerufen, seit du in Berlin warst, also sind wir quitt würde ich sagen. Aber was gibt es denn so dringendes?"

„Es geht um David und Lisa. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich davon halten soll und wie ich nun damit umgehen soll."

„Wieso? Lisa hat doch inzwischen erkannt, dass sie nichts mehr für ihn fühlt und du kannst ihr das ruhig glauben. Außerdem segelt David doch über alle Meere und keiner weiß so genau, was er dort treibt. Wieso beschäftigt dich das denn immer noch?"

„Weil David nicht mehr durch die Gegend reist. Er ist hier bei uns, schon seit zwei Wochen und er ist total merkwürdig und es hat was mit Lisa zu tun soviel ist sicher. Davon abgesehen telefoniere ich ja schon regelmäßig mit Lisa und übernehme auch schon mal einige Aufgaben für Kerima, seit David euch im Stich gelassen hat. Sie ist seit ein paar Wochen auch so merkwürdig geworden. Ich bekomme kein privates Wort mehr aus ihr heraus und sie nutzt jede Möglichkeit, die Gespräche sofort zu beenden, sobald alles Geschäftliche geklärt ist. Das ist doch kein Zufall. Weißt du vielleicht was? Ich will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber David macht mich langsam ganz kirre mit seinem Verhalten und ich suche verzweifelt nach Antworten."

„Weißt du Mariella, ich will nicht unbedingt was ausplaudern, was mir Lisa im Vertrauen erzählt hat, aber ihr geht es im Moment so schlecht, dass ich auch schon nicht mehr weiter weiß. Aber eins ist klar, es hat diesmal wirklich nichts mit David zu tun. Sie hat Rokko im März in Köln zufällig wieder getroffen und es ist ziemlich schlecht gelaufen. Seit dem zieht sie sich dermaßen in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück, dass man sie rausbomben müsste, um an sie heranzukommen. Aber wieso ist David bei dir und was ist denn mit ihm los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, aber plötzlich stand er vor meiner Tür und hat erzählt, dass er das Boot verkauft hat. Er hat gefragt, ob er eine Weile bei mir untertauchen könnte, bis er weiß, was er nun machen will. So richtig rausgelassen hat er allerdings nichts. Letzte Woche hat er sich zusammen mit Lars total betrunken. Da hat er mir dann erzählt, dass er erkannt hat, wie wichtig ihm seine Familie und Kerima ist, aber dass er nicht zurück kann, weil er etwas ganz Unverzeihliches getan hat. Er hätte Lisas Leben zerstört und noch mehr so'n undurchschaubares Zeug. Was es war, wollte er dann aber auf keinen Fall erzählen. Ich hab versucht ihn zu bearbeiten, dass er nach Berlin fährt, um das alles zu klären und weißt du, was er gemacht hat? Er hat angefangen zu heulen, so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen."

„David Seidel hat geheult? Bist du sicher?"

„Ja Jürgen wie ein Baby! Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass er niemanden die Wahrheit sagen könnte, weil ihn dann alle bis an sein Lebensende hassen würden und dass er einfach nicht stark genug sei, um das durchzustehen. Am nächsten Tag wusste er nichts mehr davon, zumindestens hat er das behauptet. Auf die Frage, was er sich denn vorstellt, in Zukunft zu tun, hat er nur sehr ausweichend geantwortet. Scheinbar will er sich hier in Boston selbstständig machen und er hat gefragt, ob er noch bleiben kann, bis er alles geregelt hat. Ich habe aber ehrlich gesagt den Eindruck, dass er überhaupt keinen Plan hat."

„Das ist ja echt ein dicker Hund! Was willst du denn jetzt mit ihm machen und was sagt denn Lars dazu, dass dein Ex jetzt bei euch wohnt?"

„Aus irgendeinem Grund verstehen sich die beiden hervorragend miteinander. Es ist, als ob sie mindestens 10 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist wären, soviel Blödsinn, wie die zusammen unternehmen. Eigentlich wollen Lars und ich ja bald Nachwuchs haben, aber im Moment habe ich zwei Kinder! Das Ganze geht mir schon ziemlich auf den Keks. Eigentlich sollte ich David vor die Tür setzten und so die Lage zuspitzen, vielleicht würde er dann aufwachen und endlich handeln."

„Warum tust du es nicht? Für David wäre es bestimmt mal heilsam, wenn er nicht immer nur Federkissen in den Rücken geschoben bekommt."

„Ja das stimmt, aber eigentlich würde ich erst gerne hinter sein Geheimnis kommen, denn so, wie er an diesem einen Abend zusammengebrochen ist … wahrscheinlich ist es falsch, aber ich habe das Gefühl, ihn jetzt nicht hängen lassen zu können. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Schwierig würde ich sagen. Ich finde auch du solltest ihn noch ein wenig ausspionieren, bevor du ihn rauswirfst. Was meint er bloß damit, dass er Lisas Leben zerstört hat? Damit kann er nicht nur seine bekloppten Eroberungsversuche gemeint haben. Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das sein seltsames Verhalten tatsächlich mit Lisas Unglück zusammenhängt, wenn auch nur indirekt. Darf ich Lisa erzählen, dass David bei dir ist und sich ganz komisch verhält? Ich meine, um anzutesten, wie sie reagiert, vielleicht bekomme ich ja dann einen Hinweis."

„Hm, ich denke schon. David fände das bestimmt nicht gut, aber er hat mir nicht eindeutig verboten es dir zu erzählen, insofern kann er mir nichts."

„Gut dann schau ich mir mal ihre Reaktion an, ich muss ihr ja nichts Konkretes erzählen. Vielleicht solltest du auch mal durchscheinen lassen, wie schlecht es Lisa im Moment geht. Das könnte sein schlechtes Gewissen noch etwas unter Druck setzten, vielleicht siegt es ja dann über seine Feigheit. Er muss doch irgendwann mal erwachsen werden!"

„Ja, das sehe ich genauso, aber ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob das nicht eine Mission: Impossible ist. Aber dein Vorschlag ist gut und wir können ja wenigstens versuchen ein bisschen Licht in Dunkel zu bringen."

„Ok, Mrs. Phelps", grinste Jürgen, „aber sollten Sie oder jemand aus Ihrer Spezialeinheit gefangen genommen oder getötet werden, wird der Minister jegliche Kenntnis dieser Operation abstreiten. Viel Glück. Kobra, übernehmen Sie!"

„Alles klar, ich werde bei dem Mitschnitt unseres Telefonates in 5 Sekunden die Selbstzerstörung auslösen", lachte nun auch Mariella. „Ich melde mich dann wieder bei dir. Machs gut!"

„Ja du auch." Damit legte Jürgen auf und seine Laune hob sich nun wesentlich. Jetzt hatte er zumindest wieder einen Anpack. ‚So liebe Lisa, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich dich nicht doch geknackt kriege, wäre ja das erste mal, das du gewinnst und das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!', dachte er und bekam plötzlich Lust, das Zeitschriften Regal neu zu ordnen, wenn sich schon kein Kunde bei diesem Sauwetter in seinen Kiosk traute. Selbst Renfield gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

„Morgen Jürgen."Lisa betrat den Laden und ihre Laune schien ungewöhnlich gut zu sein.

„Hey Lisa." Jürgen grinste sie an und freute sich, dass er so schnell die Gelegenheit bekam, ihre Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten aus Boston anzutesten. „Na besuchst du deinen alten Freund doch noch mal an diesem Montagmorgen und sehe ich da so was wie ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht?"

„Ja ich weiß, ich vernachlässige dich, aber du weißt auch wie viel Arbeit ich habe seit David und Rokko sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Und ja, ich habe gelächelt, warum auch nicht? Es ist Frühling. Die Sonne scheint zur Abwechselung mal und da ich gestern noch viel geschafft habe, hält sich mein Termindruck sehr in Grenzen. Ich fühl mich einfach gut heute, gibt es daran was auszusetzen?"

„Ähh … nein?" Jürgen hätte sich fast verschluckt. Irgendwas stimmte doch hier nicht! Lisa sprach Davids und Rokkos Namen einfach so aus, ohne Wut oder Tränen und sie fühlte sich gut? Über seine Verwunderung hätte er beinahe sein Stichwort verpasst, dass sie ihm so unverhofft zugeworfen hatte, doch dann fasste er sich und sprach endlich in die entstandene Gesprächslücke.

„Äh, … apropos David, Mariella hat angerufen und er ist jetzt bei ihr. Stell dir vor, er hat sein Boot verkauft und ihr erzählt, dass er endlich begriffen hat, wie wichtig Kerima und die Familie ist, aber dass er sich nicht traut zurückzukommen, weil er es sich mit dir und allen anderen versaut hat. Mariella sagt, er benimmt sich total seltsam und ist wohl immer so traurig, ist doch komisch oder?"

„Find ich nicht!. David wird nie erwachsen und wenn er immer noch zu feige ist, dann soll er bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst."

„Lisa? Oder bist du Lisas böse Zwillingsschwester, von der ich nichts weiß?"

„Jürgen, lass den Unsinn oder willst du mir meine Laune gleich wieder verderben?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht, es ist nur … Naja, du bist doch sonst nicht so. Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht? Ich meine, wenn Mariella schon sagt, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht geht, da tut er mir ja schon fast leid …"

„Ich glaube du hast einen Zwillingsbruder! Mir tut er nicht mehr leid, das hat er sich nun wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben. So, und nun hör auf mit diesem Thema und gib mir lieber was zu essen, ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Jürgen konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. So kühl hatte er Lisa noch nie erlebt, wie sollte er denn da ihre Fassade knacken? Deshalb fragte er fast schon verzweifelt: „Schokoriegel und Kakao?"

„Nee heute nicht. Hm, ich habe Lust auf Tee … hast du vielleicht Fencheltee? Ein Käsebrötchen wäre auch nicht schlecht … sag mal hast du ein Kümmelbrötchen?

„Fencheltee und Kümmelbrötchen? Lisa, hast du irgendwo ne versteckte Kamera oder schwere Blähungen oder was willst du mit dieser Rosskur sonst heilen?"

Lisa verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Mensch Jürgen ich meine es ernst! Also was ist jetzt bekomm ich mein Frühstück oder soll ich zur Konkurrenz gehen?"

„Nein, nein, nein! Du bleibst schön hier, ich will mir genau ansehen, wie du das isst! Allerdings habe ich keine Kümmelbrötchen und ich finde auch nicht, dass so was widerwärtiges irgendjemand von mir verlangen könnte. Aber ich kann dir Sesam oder Mohn anbieten."

„Hm, Sesam, aber dann will ich auch Senf und Gurken dazu."

„Lisa mir graut vor dir! Aber bitte, was immer du willst." Jürgen schüttelte den Kopf, aber er brachte Lisa, was sie sich gewünscht hatte und beobachtete dann ungläubig, wie sie dieses „Frühstück" scheinbar mit Genuss verspeiste und hörte zu, wie sie im munteren Plauderton über Hugos neuste Divenallüren erzählte. Es kam ja selten vor, aber mit ihren Verhalten verschlug Lisa Jürgen tatsächlich die Sprache. Plötzlich bekam Lisa einen ganz entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Jürgen, mach Platz, ich muss auf Toilette!" Damit stürmte sie in Richtung Jürgens Bad.

„Lisa?" Jürgen ging hinterher. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Lisa konnte ihm jedoch nicht antworten, denn sie übergab sich gerade. Als sie herauskam, sah sie ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, das ist mir jetzt schon das dritte Mal passiert, vielleicht sollte ich doch mal zum Arzt gehen."

Jürgen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zum Gynäkologen vielleicht?"

„Wieso? Was hat der den mit meinem verdorbenen Magen zu tun?"

„Lisa so naiv, kannst doch nicht mal du sein! Du hast in Köln mit Rokko geschlafen und jetzt hast du Appetit auf abscheuliche Dinge, übergibst dich und hast ganz offensichtlich Stimmungsschwankungen, was soll das denn sonst sein?"

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich habe keine Stimmungsschwankungen, das ist doch wirklich das Allerletzte! Außerdem essen jeden Tag Millionen von Menschen Kümmelbrötchen und trinken Fencheltee, das ist doch totaler Quatsch! Und was das mit Rokko angeht, das war nur einmal und das war so kurz nach meiner Periode, dass ich ganz sicher keinen Eisprung gehabt habe. Im Übrigen geht dich das nun auch wirklich nichts an Jürgen Decker!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ach ja? Hattest du denn auch schon wieder deine Periode nach dem du aus Köln zurückgekommen bist?" Jürgen schaute sie direkt und provozierend an. Lisa schien zu überlegen und wurde zuerst leichenblass und dann knallrot.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass dich das gar nichts angeht! So und jetzt muss ich zur Arbeit, deshalb habe ich auch überhaupt keine Zeit für deine seltsamen Hirngespinste! Tschüss Jürgen!"

„Lisa, wenn du von ihm schwanger bist, dann musst du es ihm sagen, hörst du?"

„Ich bin nicht schwanger und ich muss überhaupt nichts!" Sie verließ trotzig den Kiosk und Jürgen schaute ihr völlig fassungslos hinterher.

‚So Lisa Plenske, jetzt ist Schluss! Soviel Ignoranz kann auch der geduldigste Mensch nicht ertragen und auch wenn du mir die Freundschaft kündigst, jetzt wird gehandelt!' Jürgen schloss seinen Kiosk ab, und ging in die Apotheke um einen B Test zu kaufen. Zurück im Kiosk packte er ihn ein und schrieb eine kurze Notiz und lies das Päcken per Kurierdienst zu Lisa schicken, denn er ahnte, dass sie ihn in ihrer Wut sofort rauswerfen würde.

Es klopfte an Lisas Bürotür. „Frau Plenske?"

„Ja die bin ich, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich habe hier ein Päckchen für sie. Sie müssten nur hier unterschreiben."

Ein Päckchen? Warum geben sie es denn nicht in der Poststelle ab?"

„Mein Auftraggeber hat darauf bestanden, dass sie es persönlich annehmen."

„Gut, dann geben sie mal her." Lisa war nun doch neugierig und machte das Päckchen direkt, nach dem der Bote den Raum verlassen hatte, auf. Sie starrte wütend auf den Inhalt und schmiss ihn gleich in den Papierkorb. ‚Verdammt Jürgen, was soll das?' Trotzdem las sie schließlich die beigefügte Notiz.

Lisa! Wenn du nicht genauso feige und verantwortungslos wie David sein willst, dann mach diesen Test! Gruß Jürgen, der es übrigens gut mit dir meint!

Lisa kochte vor Wut, doch nach und nach bekam sie immer mehr Angst, dass Jürgen möglicherweise doch recht hatte. Sie hatte ihre Periode tatsächlich noch nicht wieder bekommen, was sicher auch am Stress liegen könnte, bloß was wenn nicht … Ihr wurde ganz heiß bei diesem Gedanken und so schlichen ihre Blicke immer wieder um den Papierkorb herum. Schließlich nahm sie den Test wieder heraus und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. ‚Ich will ja nicht, dass ihn hier jemand findet, da nehme ich ihn doch lieber mit nach Hause. Vielleicht mache ich ihn heute Abend ja sogar und dann werde ich Jürgen das Ergebnis und seine Unverschämtheit um die Ohren hauen! Der soll sich nur warm anziehen!' Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit widmete sich Lisa wieder ihren Akten.

„Mariella? Hier ist Jürgen! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert ist!"

„Hallo Jürgen! Was denn? Erzähl!"

„Lisa war hier und sie hat überhaupt nicht darauf reagiert, dass David jetzt bei dir ist. Es schien sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Aber dann hat sie erst ekelhafte Dinge gegessen und sich gleich darauf übergeben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie schwanger ist, denn sie ist megarot geworden, als ich ihr diese Vermutung auf den Kopf zugesagt habe."

„Schwanger? Von wem?"

„Na von Rokko natürlich, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass sie ihn in Köln getroffen hat."

„Bist du sicher? Lisa hat mit ihm …?"

„Ja hat sie. Aber jetzt reicht es. Sie muss endlich mit Rokko reden, aber sie ist so stur wie ein Esel! Hast du den auch schon was Neues herausgefunden?"

„Nee David ist noch sturer, aber er quält sich noch viel mehr, seit er weiß, dass Lisa sich mit Rokko erneut überworfen hat. Ich hab das Gefühl, er ist kurz davor zusammen zu brechen. Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn ich ihm von ihrer möglichen Schwangerschaft erzähle, was meinst du?"

„Ja das ist gut! David muss endlich raus mit der Sprache, vielleicht hilft ihm das ja und möglicherweise finden wir ja dann das fehlende Teil. Ich werde heute Abend auf jeden Fall zu Rokkos alter Wohnung gehen und seine Untermieterin mal fragen, ob sie weiß, wo er wohnt. Lisa hat mir das zwar streng verboten, aber inzwischen riskiere ich lieber ihre Freundschaft, als zuzusehen, wie sie mit offenen Augen in ihr Verderben stürzt. Wenn ich recht habe, dann geht es ja auch nicht mehr nur um sie alleine."

„Wow Jürgen, das ist mutig! Find ich gut und du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich dich dabei unterstütze, allein schon, um David wieder los zu werden. Ich kann ihn zwar wirklich gut leiden, aber er ist ebenfalls nicht auszuhalten, in seinem Selbstmitleid. Ich mach ihm weiter Feuer unterm Hintern und wenn es sein muss, begleite ich ihn nach Deutschland. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass die drei endlich wieder normal werden. Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn du was Neues hörst?"

„Na klar! Ich melde mich morgen, wenn ich mit der Untermieterin gesprochen habe. Also bis dann."

„Ja bis dann, ciao Jürgen."

Abends schloss Jürgen seinen Kiosk zu. Er hatte noch nichts von Lisa gehört und sie ging auch nicht ans Handy, aber das wunderte Jürgen nicht sehr, denn es war ihm bewusst, wie sauer sie auf ihn sein musste. Er machte sich also auf zu Rokkos Wohnung um seinen nächsten Schachzug auszuführen. Schließlich stand er vor der Haustür und war froh, das Licht in der Wohnung schien. Es war also jemand da. Er klingelte und wartete gespannt, was nun wohl geschehen würde, doch was oder besser wen er dann sah, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

„Guten Abend?" Felicitas schaute den Mann der da vor ihrer Tür stand fragend an. Was konnte er nur wollen? Für Vertreterbesuche war es eigentlich schon zu spät. Ob Francesca einem ihrer Bekannten gesagt hatte, dass sie hier in Berlin zu Besuch bei ihr war? Jürgen hingegen blickte fast geschockt in ihr Gesicht. Konnte das wahr sein? Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet sie endlich wieder zu sehen! Jeden Tag hatte er gehofft, sie würde sich noch mal in seinen Kiosk verirren, doch nach den vielen Monaten war er sicher, dass dies wohl nicht mehr passieren würde. Es war ihm selbst schon unheimlich gewesen, dass er einfach nicht aufhören konnte an sie zu denken. Und wie oft hatte er mit Lisa seine Tagträume geteilt? Klar, Lisa mit ihrem Romantiktick hatte seine Sehnsucht noch irgendwie geschürt und so war es zu verlockend dem nachzugeben. Trotzdem, nicht einmal Sabrina hatte ihm so den Kopf verdreht und auch wenn er über seine Verrücktheit bezüglich dieser Frau oft selbst den Kopf schütteln musste, hatte sie ihn nicht losgelassen. Gerade jetzt, wo er sich damit abgefunden hatte, sie wohl nie wieder zu sehen und seine Gefühle in die Kategorie „lächerliche Form der Spätpubertät" abgelegt hatte, stand sie vor ihm! Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und er spürte, wie sein Puls zu rasen begann. Gleichzeitig fühlte er Panik in sich hochsteigen. Was sollte er denn jetzt bloß sagen?

„Hallo? Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen oder wollen sie mich einfach nur weiter so anstarren?", fragte Felicitas nun leicht genervt und zermarterte sich das Gehirn, woher ihr der Kerl bekannt vorkam. Jürgen erschreckte sich richtig, als sie ihn nun ansprach und er lief sofort rot an, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er jetzt was sagen musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn für völlig plemplem hielt und ihm die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuschlagen würde.

„Äh, nein … ich, also ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, sie hier anzutreffen"

„So? Wen denn?"

„Rokko … äh Kowalski … also nein, eigentlich seine Unter- oder seine Nachmieterin sozusagen …" Jürgen wurde immer mulmiger. Verdammt, warum war er denn jetzt so unsicher? Sie musste doch glauben, er sei ein totaler Klemmi!

„Also wollten sie doch mich hier antreffen?"

„Hä?" Jürgen verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Ob sie noch wusste, wer er war? Und wie kam sie darauf, dass er sie hier erwartet hätte?

„Ja, ich bin Rokkos Nachmieterin oder glauben sie Rokko hat seine Wohnung an Liza Minnelli weiter vermietet?"

„Sie sind Rokkos Nachmieterin?"

„Red' ich chinesisch, oder was?" Felicitas war kurz davor die Tür zu zuknallen, denn der Typ fing an zu nerven. Wenn sie nur wüsste, woher er ihr so bekannt vorkam.

„Nein. Entschuldigung, sie müssen mich ja für verrückt halten! Es ist nur, ich muss wirklich dringend mit Rokko reden und da dachte ich sie wissen vielleicht, wo in Köln ich ihn genau erreichen kann. Also ich … äh ich war nur so überrascht … also sie waren letztes Jahr mal in meinem Kiosk und ich konnte ihre Geschichte nicht vergessen, also die mit dem Knutschfleck und dem verheirateten Schwein… deshalb … also nicht, dass sie mich jetzt für einen Stalker halten oder so, es ist wirklich nur ein Zufall, dass ich sie hier wiedertreffe…" Man Jürgen, was laberst du für einen Blödsinn? Gleich jagt sie dich zum Teufel und dann hast du es dir nicht nur mit ihr versaut sondern auch noch die Mission Lisa! Reiß dich jetzt zusammen!', verfluchte er sich selbst und merkte, wie ihm noch mehr Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

„Der Kiosk, Natürlich!", Felicitas Miene hellte sich etwas auf. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich an sie! Sie sind der Frauenversteher mit der Schokoriegel/Kaffeetherapie, stimmt's?"

„Ja stimmt" lächelte Jürgen immer noch verlegen. „Und ich hoffe sie halten mich nicht für aufdringlich, aber ich bin wirklich nur wegen Rokko hier, das heißt eigentlich ja wegen seiner Ex-Verlobten, aber das ist eine längere Geschichte. Wissen sie denn vielleicht, wo ich ihn erreichen kann?"

„Hm, ich kenne sie doch überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Rokko recht ist wenn ich seine Telefonnummer oder Anschrift einfach so rausgebe, vor allem wenn es um seine Exverlobte geht. Wie heißen sie eigentlich und woher kennen sie Rokko?"

„Ich bin Jürgen Decker", er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sie nahm an.

„Hallo, und ich bin Felicitas Ravenstein."

„Ich bin der beste Freund von Lisa Plenske, der Ex- Verlobten von Rokko. Die beiden müssen unbedingt miteinander reden, aber Lisa ist so verdammt stur. Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung, bitte, sie müssen mir, nein eigentlich den beiden helfen!"

Felicitas zog die Stirn kraus. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund einem Fremden Auskunft, über ihren Vermieter zu geben. Monatelang hatte keiner nach Rokko gefragt, das hatte sie schon etwas gewundert, so überstürzt, wie er damals jemanden für seine Wohnung gesucht hatte, aber es ging sie ja auch nichts an. Rokko hatte auch nie nachgefragt, ob jemand eine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen hatte, also schien es ihn nicht zu interessieren. Es war ihm vielleicht wirklich nicht recht, wenn sie jetzt einfach so … Aber es war genauso wie damals in dem kleinen Kiosk, sie vertraute diesem Kauz einfach. Er hatte etwas an sich, dass sie dazu verleitete sich ihm zu öffnen und außerdem sagte ihr sein Blick, dass es ihm sehr wichtig war, diese Information zu bekommen. Was sollte sie also tun?

„Wissen sie was? Kommen sie doch mit rein. Meine Freundin Francesca ist gerade zu Besuch. Sie hat mir damals den Kontakt zu Rokko verschafft und sie kann vielleicht besser einschätzen als ich, ob es Rokko recht ist, wenn sie mit ihm in Verbindung treten."

Jürgens Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Sie hatte ihn rein gebeten! Besser konnte es ja gar nicht laufen. Lisa hatte vielleicht doch Recht und gute Taten zahlten sich tatsächlich aus.

Jürgen betrat die Wohnung, die ihm ja durchaus bekannt war, die nun aber umgestaltet war und deutlich eine neue Handschrift trug. Auf dem Sofa saß eine junge, zierliche Frau, mit langen dunklen Haaren die sich in sanften Wellen auf ihre Schultern legten. Sie blickte ihn aus ihren großen ebenfalls dunklen Augen freundlich an.

„Hey Francesca, das ist Jürgen Decker. Er ist hier, weil er etwas über Rokko wissen will. Ich dachte du weißt vielleicht eher als ich, ob es für Rokko okay ist, wenn wir ihm verraten, wie er ihn kontaktieren kann. Herr Decker, das ist Francesca Miliano, meine beste Freundin und die Schwester von Rokkos Freund Luca."

Francesca schaute sich Jürgen an und befand, dass sie ihn zumindest nach dem ersten Eindruck, sympathisch fand. Sie musste leicht schmunzeln. Wie Feli das nur immer machte? Jetzt klingelten die netten Männer sogar schon an ihre Haustüre. Und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass dieser Jürgen ihr förmlich an den Lippen hing und sie ganz verträumt ansah. Ihre Freundin war immer schon von den Männern umschwärmt gewesen und sie gönnte es Feli von ganzem Herzen. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich manchmal auch etwas mehr von der Beachtung des anderen Geschlechtes abzubekommen, wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren. Francesca war durchaus hübsch, das wusste sie, aber mit ihren gerade mal 1,58 Metern und ihrer schüchternen Art, wurde sie dann doch schnell übersehen. Feli hingegen konnte einen ganzen Raum voller Menschen, mit ihrer natürlichen Ausstrahlung und ihrem Talent auf andere zu zugehen, in ihren Bann ziehen. Francesca reichte Jürgen eher verhalten die Hand und nickte ihm zurückhaltend zu. Er lächelte sie warm, aber irgendwie auch verschmitzt an und versprühte dabei so einen Kleinjungencharme, dass sie ihn gleich noch viel anziehender fand. Schnell schlug sie die Augen nieder und wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin.

„Das kann ich so auch nicht sagen, Feli. Ich müsste schon genauer wissen worum es hier geht. Ich könnte Rokko ja ausrichten, dass sie mit ihm sprechen wollen, Herr Decker. Er wird sich dann sicher bei ihnen melden." Sie schaute nun doch wieder zu Jürgen und war beinahe froh, dass er sein niedliches Lächeln gegen ein Stirnrunzeln eingetauscht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, aber ich kann verstehen, dass sie mir keine Information geben wollen, ohne Rokko zu fragen, ob es ihm recht ist. Ich würde es ja genauso machen. Nur ich fürchte, dass Rokko sich dann nicht bei mir melden wird. Ich weiß, dass dürfte sie noch darin bestärken mir keine Auskunft zu geben, aber vielleicht, geben sie mir doch erst die Gelegenheit, ihnen meine Version der Geschichte zu erzählen, damit ich ihnen erklären kann, warum mir das Alles so wahnsinnig wichtig ist?" Jürgen schaute die beiden so bittend und hoffnungsvoll an, dass die jungen Frauen gar nicht anders konnten, als ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Na gut Herr Decker, ich will mir ja nicht mangelnde Gastfreundschaft nachsagen lassen und außerdem bin ich neugierig, ob es sich lohnt, ihre Geschichte anzuhören", meinte Feli nur betont lässig, bevor sie ihm einen Wein anbot und ihn aufforderte es sich bequem zu machen. Jürgen ließ sich nicht lange bitten und erzählte nun die ganze Geschichte begonnen mit Rokkos Auftauchen bei Kerima. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe die Geschichte so zu erzählen, dass sie lebendig wirkte und Lisas Gefühlschaos nachvollziehbar wurde. Er wusste, dass er damit Lisas Vertrauen missbrauchte, aber er sah einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, um die beiden Frauen überzeugen zu können, ihm zu helfen. So schmückte er auch kleine Details aus und bemerkte zufrieden, wie er die beiden immer mehr zu fesseln schien. Gegen Ende seine Ausführungen bemerkte er, dass sich Francesca sogar verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

„So, dass ist also alles was ich über das Drama zwischen Rokko und Lisa weiß. Ich hoffe sie verstehen, dass ich unbedingt erfahren möchte, wie Rokko die ganze Sache erlebt hat, damit ich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit habe, Lisa zu überzeugen, dass sie mit ihm reden muss, vor allem wenn meine Befürchtung stimmt, dass sie schwanger ist." Jürgen wartete gespannt auf die Reaktionen der Freundinnen, die fast um Worte zu kämpfen schienen. Francesca räusperte sich als erste.

„Also wenn das wirklich alles so passiert ist, dann brauchen die beiden tatsächlich Hilfe. Es ist nur … na ja, ich kenne Rokko ja auch schon eine ganze Weile und es passt so gar nicht zu ihm, ohne ein Wort abzuhauen, sich dann doch wieder auf sie einzulassen und nur um sie dann wieder abzuservieren. Das ist nicht Rokko! Da stimmt ganz sicher was nicht. Entweder sie haben recht und die beiden benötigen unsere Unterstützung, oder an ihrer Darstellung von Lisa stimmt etwas nicht."

„Bitte, sie müssen mir glauben! Lisa leidet wirklich wie ein Hund und ich will ihr einfach nur helfen! Ich glaube ja auch nicht, dass Rokko sie bösartig vorführt oder so was. Es sind bestimmt ein Haufen Missverständnisse. So wie Lisa von der gemeinsamen Nacht gesprochen hat, glaube ich ganz fest, dass beide noch Liebe für einander empfinden. Ich weiß halt auch nicht wo eigentlich das Problem liegt und warum Rokko gegangen ist ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, aber er hatte bestimmte einen guten Grund. Wissen sie den so gar nicht's?"

Francesca schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sehe Rokko ja nicht so häufig und Luca erzählt mir verständlicherweise ja auch nicht, was seine Freunde ihm anvertrauen. Ich weiß nur, dass es Rokko ebenfalls richtig schlecht geht und das schon, seit er nach Köln gekommen ist. Er hat seine Wohnung ja auch nicht umsonst so fluchtartig verlassen."

„Ja klar, aber ich glaube Herrn Deckers Geschichte eigentlich schon. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten ihm helfen, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bringen?", mischte sich nun Feli ein.

„Doch sicher." Francesca spürte wie sie leicht rot wurde. Auch sie glaubte Jürgen. So liebevoll, wie er sich für Lisa eingesetzt hatte und mit wie viel Gefühl er ihr Leiden beschrieben hatte. Wenn er nicht ein extrem guter Schauspieler mit Intrigengedanken war, dann war er sicher ein ganz toller Freund. Und so süß dabei … Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken.

„Ich glaube ihnen ihre Geschichte ja auch", sie bemühte sich ihm nicht in die Augen zu blicken, um nicht noch mehr zu erröten.

„Aber sie müssen auch verstehen, dass ich nicht einfach, so mit Adressen um mich werfen kann. Luca bringt mich um, wenn es die falsche Entscheidung ist und Rokko dadurch noch mehr verletzt wird. Wie gesagt, es passt alles nicht so richtig zusammen."

Jürgen wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Verhalten dieser Frau halten sollte. Klar verstand er, dass sie ihn nicht ohne weiteres Auskunft gab, aber vorhin hatte er sie zu Tränen gerührt und nun schaute sie ihn noch nicht einmal richtig an und sie schien irgendwie verlegen zu sein. Trotzdem hatte sie offenbar eine ganz klare Vorstellung davon, dass sie ihm nicht's über Rokko sagen wollte und hier zeigte sie so gar keine Unsicherheit. So paradox handelte doch sonst nur Lisa! Selbst ihre Freundin schien erstaunt darüber zu sein, dass sie nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte. Also schaute Jürgen sie jetzt ganz direkt an, denn er wollte, dass sie begriff, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Ich verstehe, dass sie mir nicht's sagen wollen. Wissen sie, auch für mich ist es mehr als nur wichtig, dass man seinen Freunden vertrauen kann und sicher ist, dass sie nicht ausplaudern, was man ihnen anvertraut hat. Trotzdem, tue ich es in Bezug auf Lisa diesmal und sie können mir glauben, dass mir das nicht leicht fällt. Ich habe aber einfach keine andere Wahl, weil ich ganz sicher bin das Lisa schwanger ist. Wenn sie leidet, weil sie es nicht schafft sich mit ihrer großen Liebe auszusprechen, dann ist das eine Sache, aber das Kind … was soll ich denn tun? Rokko geht es doch auch was an, wenn ich recht habe."

Francesca wurde ganz schummrig. Sie hatte das erste Mal an diesem Abend das Gefühl, dass Jürgen sich ganz ausschließlich auf sie konzentrierte. Vorher hatte er immer auch Feli im Blick, an deren Lippen und Augen er förmlich hing.

„Ich will ihnen, also Rokko und Lisa eigentlich, doch helfen. Na gut, ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Übermorgen fahre ich eh nach Köln zurück und dann werde ich mit Luca reden. Wenn er mir das Okay gibt, dann melde ich mich sofort bei ihnen und helfe ihnen so gut es geht. Ich finde nämlich auch, dass Rokko wissen sollte, dass er möglicherweise Vater wird."

„Wollen sie das wirklich tun? Das ist toll!" Jürgen strahlte sie nun aus vollem Herzen an und Francesca fragte sich verzweifelt, warum sich ihr Puls jetzt so beschleunigte und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte sprach Jürgen auch schon ganz aufgeregt weiter.

„Ich habe nur noch eine Bitte. Vielleicht sollte Rokko noch nicht erfahren, dass Lisa wahrscheinlich schwanger ist. Ich meine es ist letztendlich ja nur eine Vermutung von mir, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin. Außerdem glaube ich, dass es wichtig für Rokko ist, es von ihr zu erfahren, damit er nicht zusätzlich einen Grund bekommt ihr nicht mehr zu vertrauen."

„Genau das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen", freute sich Feli, die langsam richtig Gefallen an dem Gedanken fand, Amor zu spielen. Endlich war hier mal so richtig was los!

Francesca nickte nur zustimmend und fragte sich im Stillen, warum dieser Jürgen andauernd das Richtige sagte. Es gab ihrer Erfahrung nach, nur wenige Männer, die so einfühlsam auf die Gefühle von anderen achteten.

„Na gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig", freute sich Felicitas, „aber ich finde, wenn wir schon gemeinsam eine Verkupplungsaktion starten, dann sollten wir uns auch duzen! Einverstanden?"

„Gerne", brachte Jürgen nur noch heraus und bemerkte wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Ob sie wohl mit Verbrüderungsküsschen auf das Du anstoßen wollte? Er beobachtete aufgeregt, wie sie ihr Glas erhob und tat es ihr gleich.

Francesca fragte sich in diesem Augenblick genau das gleiche. Feli würde doch nicht? Ihr wurde ganz anders bei dieser Vorstellung. Musste sie Jürgen dann denn auch küssen? Doch wohl eher nicht. Dieses ganze Küsschenprozedere war doch auch zu albern und pubertär noch dazu! Obwohl, dieses Lächeln. Wie sich seine Lippen wohl anfühlen würden? Francescas Herz beschleunigte sich schon wieder arg bei diesen Gedanken. Ach Unsinn, dachte sie nun. Er müsste dann ja auch zuerst Feli küssen und davon wäre er sicher viel mehr begeistert und überhaupt war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich das ansehen wollte. Felicitas stieß nun mit Jürgen und dann auch mit ihrer Freundin an und machte sehr zu Jürgens Enttäuschung keinerlei Anstalten ihn zu küssen.

„Sag mal, wollt ihr beiden nicht auch miteinander anstoßen?", fragte sie nun etwas verwirrt über die komischen Reaktionen der beiden.

„Äh doch natürlich", stotterte Jürgen, „Also ich bin Jürgen"

„Hä? Äh ja und ich Francesca. Also, ich hoffe wir bekommen das hin", stammelte jetzt auch Francesca und konnte sich nicht einig darüber werden, ob sie nun erleichtert oder traurig war, dass es nicht zu der Kussorgie gekommen war.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn mit euch los? Habt ihr zuviel oder zu wenig Wein getrunken, oder warum benehmt ihr euch so komisch?"

„Zuviel!" „Zuwenig!", kam es nun zeitgleich aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen und so brach schließlich ein Mordsgelächter von allen Seiten aus, dass das Eis zwischen den dreien endgültig brach. Es wurde noch ein sehr lustiger Abend. Felicitas und Jürgen stellten fest, dass sie einen sehr ähnlichen Humor hatten und so übertrafen sie sich gegenseitig mit komischen Anekdoten. Francesca kam zuerst gar nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus, doch später, als sie bemerkte wie gut sich die beiden verstanden, zog sie sich immer mehr zurück. Sie war fast froh, als sich Jürgen schließlich verabschiedete und so verschwand sie mit einem demonstrativen Gähnen ganz schnell ins Bett. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr mit ihrer Freundin über die Ereignisse des Abends reden. Zuerst wollte sie ihre Gefühle sortieren und sich etwas beruhigen, denn eines war ihr klar: Wenn Jürgen der Richtige für Feli war, dann würde sie den beiden auf keinen Fall im Wege stehen.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Das warme Wasser umgab Lisa wie ein schützender Mantel. Sie atmete die ätherischen Öle des Schaumbades tief ein, nahm das sanfte, flackernde Licht der Kerzen wahr und lauschte auf die leise melancholische Musik, die sie passend zu ihrer Stimmung ausgewählt hatte. Sie fühlte, wie eine innere Stille in ihre Seele Einzug hielt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nachdem vor wenigen Stunden noch alles in ihr einem einzigen unüberwindbaren Chaos glich, welches orkanartig zu wüten schien. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie immer wieder Jürgens Vermessenheit verflucht und gleichzeitig ihre Gedanken kaum von dem Test in ihrer Tasche fernhalten können. Zu Hause hatte sie ihn dann auf den Tisch gelegt, nur um noch eine weitere Stunde, um ihn herum zu schleichen. Dann endlich wagte sie, trotz der übermächtigen Angst, die sich in ihr breit gemacht hatte, den Schritt und wenig später wurden alle ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. Sie war unter Tränen zusammengebrochen und ein verzweifelter Gedanke jagte den nächsten. Bis zur totalen körperlichen und seelischen Erschöpfung hatte der Sturm getobt und dann war sie schließlich eingeschlafen. Als sie wieder erwachte, war es stockdunkel und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich orientieren konnte. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ja sie war schwanger. Von Rokko, dem Mann, den sie, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, immer noch über alles liebte. Aber auch von dem Mann, der die Nacht, diese eine unvergessliche Nacht für einen Fehler hielt. Würde er auch das Leben, das in dieser Nacht entstanden war, für einen Fehler halten? Sie konnte diese Frage einfach nicht beantworten. Sie hatte immer gedacht Rokko zu kennen, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn nicht kannte, denn sie verstand ihn nicht mehr, seid er ohne ein Wort aus Berlin verschwunden war. Sie hatte in Köln geglaubt, ihn doch zu kennen, zumindest sagten ihr das, ihr Instinkt und die Sprache ihrer Körper und doch hatte er dann so reagiert, dass er ihre Wahrnehmung Lügen strafte.

Was sollte sie also tun? Sicher Jürgen hatte mal wieder nicht so ganz Unrecht. Ein Vater hatte das Recht von der Existenz seines Kindes zu wissen, egal ob er es nun für einen Fehler hielt oder nicht. Noch mehr hatte das Kind einen Anspruch seinen Vater zu kennen. Trotzdem erschien es ihr unmöglich es ihm zu sagen, nachdem er sie so verletzt hatte. Wie eine Verzweifelte hatte sie diesen Schmerz in den vergangenen Wochen verdrängt, wollte ihn nicht zu lassen, hatte sich mit Arbeit betäubt und gehofft er würde sich irgendwann von selbst auflösen. Dann kamen ihr, wie sie nun verstand, die Hormone zu Hilfe. Sie hatte sich oft abgespannt gefühlt und war manchmal, wie aus dem Nichts heraus, ganz untypisch aggressiv gewesen. Doch diese Aggression hatte sie irgendwie selbstbewusster gemacht und dann waren auch noch diese plötzlichen Glücksgefühle da, die ihr neuen Mut gaben und sie glauben ließen, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Doch nun war dieses ganze Konstrukt des Selbstbetruges in sich zusammengefallen und dann, nach dem ersten Schock fühlte sie, wie sich daraus auch ein Neuanfang bildete. So verzweifelt sie gerade noch gewesen war, sie spürte sich nun endlich wieder selbst, die dicke Watteschicht, durch die sie sich seit Wochen bewegt hatte, lag nun hinter ihr. So schlimm die Trümmer auch waren, sie würde nun etwas neues Aufbauen müssen, das war sie ihrem Kind schuldig. ‚Ihr Kind' – was für ein Gedanke! Dieser Gedanke war Angst einflößend, unbegreiflich, nicht überschaubar und – ja und eigentlich auch wunderbar! Die Gewissheit, dass sie nun ihren ganz eigenen Weg einschlagen würde, breitete sich unweigerlich in ihr aus und ihr gefiel diese Vorstellung. Sie wollte diese Richtung schon einschlagen, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, bei ihren Eltern auszuziehen, doch dieser Akt war oberflächlich geblieben, denn sie war einfach noch nicht bereit Rokko aufzugeben, dass war in Köln mehr als nur deutlich geworden. Und jetzt? Konnte sie ihn jetzt los lassen und ein eigenes Leben führen? Nein, wirklich abgeschlossen hatte sie nicht, sie war ja gerade erst den ersten Schritt gegangen. Aber sie wollte gehen lernen. Sie wusste dass es anstrengend sein würde, dass sie Zeit brauchte und sich zuerst dem Schmerz stellen musste ihr Leben wirklich aus eigener Kraft zu gestalten. Sie würde ihrem Kind den Vater nicht vorenthalten und er musste entscheiden ob er eine Beziehung zu dem Kind aufbauen wollte, doch sie musste ja nicht den letzten Schritt vor dem ersten machen. Nein vorerst würde sie schweigen und lernen alleine zu laufen, ohne den Wunsch, in ihm den Halt zu finden, den sie sich selbst geben musste, wenn sie erwachsen sein wollte. Ja sie würde lernen ohne ihn zu leben, ohne ihn zu gehen und ohne ihn eine Zukunft zu träumen und zu gestalten. Sie würde lernen zu akzeptieren, dass er sie offensichtlich nicht liebte, dass er glaubte, sie sei ein Fehler in seinem Leben und dann würde sie auch die Kraft finden ihm entgegenzutreten. Was er dann damit machte war seine Sache. Doch um diese Stärke und diesen Abstand zu erlangen, würde sie ihr Leben verändern und einen Neuanfang wagen müssen. Wie sollten diese neuen Ziele, diese neue Zukunft bloß aussehen? Nun ja, dass würde sie nicht im Augenblick entscheiden müssen, aber doch zeitnah und so, dass sie sich endlich selbst darin wieder fand. Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Kerima. Hier war sie immer nur ausführende Kraft gewesen, die im Interesse der Familie Seidel den Laden gerettet hatte. Sicher auch im Interesse der Belegschaft, aber wo fand sie sich selbst in dieser Arbeit wieder? Ja sie hatte ihre Handschrift im Unternehmen hinterlassen und war selbst auch gewachsen und trotzdem spürte sie nun, dass etwas fehlte. Die Grundidee hinter der Firma, das war nicht ihre eigene, sie verkörperte immer noch das Familienunternehmen zu deren Familie sie nicht gehörte und auch nicht mehr gehören wollte. Die schlimmste Krise nach Davids Verschwinden war überwunden und Friedrich würde es von hier an auch alleine schaffen. War jetzt der Zeitpunkt sich zurückzuziehen, eine eigene Idee Gestalt annehmen zu lassen? Sie begriff, dass hier ihr Weg lag. Eine eigene Firma, eine eigene Richtung und eigene neue Erfahrungen, die sie von all dem hier entfernte, aber diesmal mit klarem Blick nach vorne, kein Verdrängen, keine Flucht sondern die direkte Auseinandersetzung mit dem Menschen die sie bis hierher begleitet hatten. Sie hoffte, dass einige auch an ihrer Seite bleiben würden, wenn sie Kerima den Rücken kehrte, aber das würde die Zeit zeigen. Dann, wenn sie wieder genau wusste wer sie war und wo ihre Ziele lagen, dann würde sie bereit sein Rokko wieder in ihr Leben treten zu lassen. Als den Vater des Kindes, aber nicht mehr als den Mann nach dem sie sich sehnte und der diese Sehnsucht nicht erwiderte. Lisa schaute durch das Milchglas des Fensters in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Sie spürte, dass der Morgen nahte. Alles würde nun bald erwachen und sich mit Leben füllen und es würde der erste Tag von ihren neuen Leben sein, an dem sie nun nicht mehr nur für sich selbst verantwortlich war. Trotz all der Trauer und Verzweifelung über das was sie verloren hatte und was sie aufgab, fühlte sie nun auch die Hoffnung die das Neue brachte.

Mariella beobachtete David nun schon eine ganze Weile, wie er da so alleine im Garten saß und sich ganz offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken quälte. Einerseits tat er ihr leid, andererseits spürte sie, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Er hatte betrunken zugegeben Lisas Leben zerstört zu haben und brachte es einfach nicht fertig die Situation zu klären. Ja nun reichte es wirklich! Seine Selbstkasteiung half ihm sicher nicht, aber noch viel weniger allen anderen. Wild entschlossen schnappte sie sich den Krug, der bis zum Rand mit selbst gemachter Limonade gefüllt war und steuerte genau auf ihn zu.

„So David, ich werde das jetzt hier beenden, möchtest du vorher noch etwas Limonade?" Diese Worte explodierten regelrecht in einem Befehlston aus ihr heraus, der sie selbst erschreckte und von dem sie wusste, dass er eigentlich nur ihre Unsicherheit widerspiegelte, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte. Doch ganz zu ihrer Überraschung, schien er seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn David schaute sie fast schon verschreckt an.

„Was willst du beenden Mariella, ich versteh nicht", fragte er nun beunruhigt.

„Deinen Zustand und ich dulde keine Widerrede", gab sie, im gleichen Befehlston zurück, da sie merkte, dass ihr das, einen Überrumpelungsvorteil sicherte.

„Beantworte mir eine Frage David. Glaubst du, dass wir Freunde sind?"

„Natürlich, aber ich versteh immer noch nicht."

„Gut, als deine Freundin werde ich dir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen und du wirst mir zuhören, wenn ich dir glauben soll, dass du mein Freund bist. Danach kannst du entscheiden, ob du unsere Freundschaft kündigen willst. David Seidel, du bist ein unmöglicher Feigling! Ich weiß nicht, was du dir gegenüber Lisa geleistet hast, denn das hast du mir trotz deines betrunkenen Zustandes nicht gesagt. Nur dass du ihr Leben zerstört hast und dass dich alle hassen werden, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst. Behaupte jetzt bloß nicht, dass sei alles nur Quatsch, den du einfach so gefaselt hättest. Seit du weißt, dass Lisa und Rokko sich wieder getroffen haben und es so schief gegangen ist, bestätigst du diese Geschichte mit jeder deiner Handlungen und jedem Blick, den du zeigst. Gut du hast sie verloren, das hast du ja inzwischen verstanden. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid David, aber wenn du ehrlich bist, dann musst du zugeben, dass du sie einfach nicht genug liebst, um sie frei zu lassen. David tief in dir weißt du, was das bedeutet. Auch bei ihr ging es dir letztendlich nur um Besitz, selbst wenn du sie sehr magst. Sie ist nicht die Eine für dich, für die du alles aufgeben würdest und die du nur um ihrer Selbstwillen liebst. Du schaffst es ja nicht einmal ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen, den du scheinbar ausgelöst hast, nur weil du dir vor Angst in die Hosen machst, wir könnten alle mit dir schimpfen. David du bist kein kleines Kind mehr! Deine Familie und deine Freunde lieben dich und werden es immer tun, aber glaubst du, all diese Menschen können den Respekt vor dir behalten, wenn du dich nicht traust zu deinen Fehlern zu stehen? Geh zu ihr, klär alles auf! Geh zu deiner Familie, du willst doch Verantwortung für Kerima übernehmen, dann tu es! Geh endlich zurück und bring den Mist, den du verzapft hat wieder in Ordnung, denn sonst wird dich wirklich keiner mehr respektieren. Wie soll ich denn einen Mann ernst nehmen David, der nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen kann, ohne einen Feigling zu sehen. Selbst dein Versuch vor allen zu fliehen, hat dir doch gezeigt, dass du nicht vor dir selbst fliehen kannst. David die Schonzeit ist vorbei. Ich schmeiße dich morgen raus, nicht weil ich dich hasse, sondern weil du mein Freund bist. Mach daraus was du willst, aber so sieht es aus!" Mariella sah David an, der jetzt Leichenblass und zitternd vor ihr stand und hoffte, dass er nicht sah, dass es ihr selbst keinen Deut besser ging und sie große Angst hatte gerade alles falsch gemacht zu haben, einen Freund zu verlieren und ihn ins Verderben geschickt zu haben.

„Meinst du das ernst?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Ja und noch was: Lisa ist vermutlich schwanger von Rokko und die beiden reden immer noch nicht miteinander, aber wahrscheinlich ist dir das auch egal!"

„Sie ist was?" David riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!" Immer noch spielte Mariella die Rolle der super harten taffen Frau, auch wenn ihr mit jeder Sekunde mulmiger wurde. Dann musste sie zu sehen, wie David noch weißer im Gesicht wurde sich wortlos umdrehte und einfach so verschwand. Sie wartete, dass er sich umdrehen würde und dann, dass er zurückkehrte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah und sie hatte das Gefühl, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Als eine halbe Stunde später die Haustür aufging, stürzte sie sofort auf diese zu.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint David! Es tut mir so leid, aber ich will doch nur dir und Lisa helfen…" Dann schaute sie auf und begriff, dass es Lars war, der da vor ihr stand und sie fragend ansah. Sie fiel ihm weinend in die Arme und erzählte, was geschehen war. Als Lars halbwegs begriffen hatte, was Mariella unter Tränen versuchte zu erklären, nahm er sie an der Hand und führte sie zum Auto.

„Wir werden ihn finden, Schatz. Du wirst sehen alles wird gut und ich bin sicher, auch David wird verstehen, dass du im Grund Recht hast." Damit fuhren sie los, in der Hoffnung ihn unversehrt wieder zu finden.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

„Hey Lulu, guten Morgen!" Feli kam total verstrubbelt und mit noch ganz verkniffenen Augen in die Küche. „Sitzt du schon lange hier?"

„Morgen du Schlafmütze", lächelte Francesca, „ja ich bin schon eine ganze Weile wach". Seit ihr Vater vor zwei Jahren gestorben war, mochte sie es noch mehr, wenn ihre Freundin sie mit ihrem alten Kosenamen ansprach, denn es gab ihr so ein warmes Gefühl von Heimat. Eigentlich hatte sie sich diesen Namen ja selbst gegeben, bzw. ihrer Schmusedecke. Ihre Eltern hatten sich immer wieder darüber gestritten, ob ihr erstes Wort nun Mama oder Lulu war, aber auf jeden Fall hatte ihr Vater sie seitdem nur noch Lulu genannt. Feli war die einzige, die sie genauso nannte, denn die beiden kannten sich seit ihrem dritten Lebensjahr und waren fast wie Geschwister miteinander aufgewachsen. Feli und ihr Vater mochten sich von Anfang an sehr und so übernahm Feli den Kosenamen ganz selbstverständlich. Francesca vermisste Ihre Freundin oft, seit sie vor gut einem Jahr zum Studium für Drehbuch und Dramaturgie nach Berlin gezogen war. So war sie nun richtig traurig, dass sie in wenigen Stunden schon wieder abreisen musste, aber ihr Urlaub war nun mal vorbei und sie freute sich irgendwie auch wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Sie arbeitete als Logopädin in einer sprachtherapeutischen Gemeinschaftspraxis und sie mochte besonders die Arbeit im Frühförderbereich. Außerdem hatte sie ja jetzt auch noch eine spannende Mission zu erledigen, wenn sie nach Köln zurückfuhr. Sie freute sich jetzt schon darauf, Jürgen anrufen zu können, wenn Luca bereit war, ihre kleine Verkupplungsaktion zu unterstützen. Ja dieser Jürgen ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Nun er war ganz offensichtlich in Feli verknallt, das konnte man sehen. Die Frage war nur, wie sah es bei Feli aus? Jürgen wäre endlich mal ein Mann der ihrer Freundin gut tun würde, denn sie griff immer wieder daneben und geriet an Typen, die sich nicht wirklich binden wollten. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Feli so gar nichts mit ihm anfangen konnte … wieder dachte Francesca an sein süßes Lächeln und wie einfühlsam und liebevoll er von Lisa gesprochen hatte und gleich wurde sie wieder ganz nervös. Vielleicht sollte sie ihrer Freundin doch einmal etwas auf den Zahn fühlen, was sie so von Jürgen dachte, dann wüsste sie sicher besser, wie sie mit ihren seltsamen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Gestern hatte sie das Thema den ganzen Tag vermieden und sie hatten zum Glück soviel gemeinsam unternommen, dass auch Felicitas nicht mehr allzu viel vom Vorabend geredet hatte.

„Na so ganz wach bist du aber auch noch nicht, so wie du vor dich hinträumst!" Feli riss ihre Freundin mit diesen Worten aus ihren Gedanken, nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte und sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

„Hm? Nee, hast Recht, ich war gerade woanders."

„So? Bei wem denn?", grinste Feli sie anzüglich an.

Francesca fühlte sich ertappt, aber sie reagierte schnell, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Nicht bei wem, bei was! Ich habe über unsere Verkupplungsaktion nachgedacht. Meinst du wir können diesem Jürgen vertrauen?"

„Doch, bestimmt! Er ist wirklich nett und ich bin sicher, er ist eine ehrliche Haut. Außerdem wirst du ja sehen wie Luca reagiert."

„So du findest ihn also nett. Er findet dich ja eindeutig mehr als nur nett." Francesca bemühte sich bei diesen Worten möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen, obwohl sie es kaum aushielt zu erfahren, wie Feli wohl reagieren würde.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na wie schon? Er schaut dich total verliebt an. Wäre er nichts für dich?"

„Jürgen? Meinst du wirklich er hat sich in mich verguckt?"

„Mensch Feli, stell dich nicht dümmer an als du bist. Die Männer liegen dir sowieso zu Füßen, aber das Jürgen seine Augen kaum von dir abwenden konnte hast du doch wohl auch bemerkt."

„Also erstmal liegen mir nicht alle Männer zu Füßen, zweitens wollen immer nur die falschen ein kurzes Vergnügen haben und drittens habe ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, was du da behauptest. Er ist einfach nur nett, sucht Hilfe und er hat eben den gleichen Humor wie ich."

„Sag was du willst, er ist in dich verknallt. 100, wirklich. Die Frage ist nur, ob er was für dich wäre?" Francesca hielt fast die Luft an. Sie würde sich wirklich freuen, wenn ihre Freundin sich endlich in jemanden verlieben würde, der sie nicht nur ausnutzt. Wie schön es wäre sie endlich ganz glücklich zu sehen! Und dennoch, da war diese bohrende Ambivalenz. Jürgen war so … Na ja so Jürgen eben. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen was ihre Freundin empfand. Wenn sie Interesse zeigte, würde sie sich sofort zurückziehen und rechtzeitig die Notbremse ziehen, bevor sie mehr für Jürgen fühlte, als ein erstes Bauchkribbeln. Die beiden könnten bestimmt glücklich miteinander werden und Jürgen schien sie selbst ja sowieso nicht zu bemerken, also als Frau zumindest.

„Jürgen? Ich weiß nicht. Er ist doch mehr so ein Kumpeltyp, ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass man sich in ihn verlieben kann."

„Wieso? Er ist sehr feinfühlig. Wie liebevoll und warmherzig er sich Gedanken über seine Freunde macht. Und wie du schon sagst, er scheint eine ehrliche Haut zu sein, der würde dich bestimmt nicht so ausnutzen, wie die Typen, die du sonst immer so anschleppst. Außerdem sieht er doch irgendwie niedlich aus mit seinem Kleinjungenlächeln und dem Funkeln in seinen Augen, auch wenn er jetzt nicht gerade Brad Pitt ist."

„Nee, ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich in ihn verlieben könnte. Aber so wie du von ihm schwärmst, scheinst du entweder selbst Interesse an ihm zu haben oder meine Mutter hat dich bestochen, mich endlich zu verkuppeln", scherzte Felicitas.

Francesca zog sich bei diesen Worten der Magen zusammen. Ihre Freundin schien kein Interesse zu haben, aber so ganz sicher, ob sich das nicht noch ändern könnte, war sie sich nicht, denn immerhin, fand sie ihn ja doch sympathisch. Also wollte sie lieber sicher gehen und sich noch nichts anmerken lassen und sich vor allem in nichts hineinsteigern.

„Okay ich gebe es zu, deine Mutter hat mich solange bearbeitet, bis ich ihr versprochen habe, ihr dabei zu helfen, endlich einen gescheiten Schwiegersohn an Land zu ziehen", sagte sie nun ganz ernst und blickte ihre Freundin dabei leicht schuldbewusst an.

Feli wurde ganz blass im Gesicht. Das konnte Lulu doch nicht machen! Sie wusste genau, wie sehr es sie nervte, dass sich ihre Mutter immer noch, obwohl sie schon 26 Jahre alt war, in ihre Belange einmischte. Ihre Mutter konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie nach der Frisör- und Maskenbildnerausbildung jetzt auch noch studierte, weil sie eben unbedingt künstlerisch beim Film arbeiten und dabei möglichst vielfältige Möglichkeiten haben wollte, damit es nicht langweilig wurde. Sie arbeitete jetzt Teilzeit als Maskenbildnerin und studierte eben noch weiter, weil sie auch Drehbücher schreiben wollte. Es faszinierte sie eben beides. Noch weniger begriff ihre Mutter, dass sie nicht krampfhaft nach einem Ehemann suchte und lieber in der Lage war, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Klar sehnte sie sich nach Liebe und Partnerschaft, aber deshalb musste man ja noch nicht unbedingt heiraten und sich auch sonst abhängig machen. Francesca hingegen entsprach viel mehr dem Traumbild ihrer Mutter von einer schicklichen jungen Dame. Sie hatte einen anständigen Beruf gelernt, den sie jetzt ausübte und wenn sie einen Mann gefunden hätte, dann hatte sie sicher nicht so viele Flausen im Kopf, wie ihre eigene Tochter. Sicher Francesca war bodenständiger als sie selbst, aber auch nicht so brav wie ihre Mutter dachte. Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass sie wirklich mit ihrer Mutter über sie geredet hatte.

„Mensch Feli, das war ein Scherz!", lachte ihre Freundin jetzt laut auf, nicht ohne froh darüber zu sein, der Situation noch einmal glimpflich entronnen zu sein.

„Oh, mach das nie wieder! Für einen Moment habe ich wirklich geglaubt, du hättest dich tatsächlich mit meiner Ma verbündet. Das fehlte mir gerade noch! So gerne ich sie hab, sie kann einfach verdammt anstrengend sein!"

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!", kicherte Francesca jetzt los. „Aber deine Ma würde mich bestimmt zum Familienoberhaupt erklären lassen, wenn ich es schaffen würde, ihre widerspenstige Tochter endlich unter die Haube zu bringen."

„Ha, ha, ha! Sehr witzig! Na warte, das gibt Rache!"

„Ohhhh, gefährlich!"

„Ja ist es auch! Aber mal im ernst, was meinst du? Wird Luca bei unserem kleinen Projekt mitmachen?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wie sehr Lisa Rokko verletzt hat und ob er das Gefühl hat, es würde Rokko helfen, sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Aber wenn Jürgen mit dem Kind Recht hat, dann beißt er bestimmt an. Ich würde mir diese Lisa ja zu gerne mal anschauen, um mir ein Bild über sie zu machen. Aber wie sollen wir an sie heran kommen?"

„Das geht nur über Jürgen. Ich hab ja leider keine Zeit mehr, weil ich gleich zu meinem Lerngruppentreffen muss, sorry. Aber du könntest doch, bevor du nach Hause fährst, noch mal bei ihm im Kiosk vorbeischauen. Kannst du gar nicht verfehlen, der ist direkt am Potsdamer Platz. Vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee und verschafft dir eine Möglichkeit, sie dir mal genauer anzusehen. Das wäre super, denn dann kannst du Luca bestimmt noch viel besser überzeugen."

„Meinst du?", fragte sie unsicher. Sie sollte allein zu Jürgen fahren? Was für ein Gedanke! Grauenvoll und gleichzeitig so schön. Nein, das war bestimmt keine gute Idee oder doch?

„Natürlich! Komm, du hast doch noch etwas Zeit! Ich bin soo gespannt was du von ihr halten wirst. Ist doch gut, wenn wir das „Opfer" unserer Kupplungsmission kennen." Feli war jetzt wieder ganz aufgeregt, sie war Rokko so dankbar, dass sie quasi kostenfrei in seiner Wohnung leben durfte und so fand sie den Gedanken, ihm auch etwas Gutes tun zu können, einfach nur klasse.

Zögerlich stimmte Francesca ihrer Freundin zu und lenkte dann wieder auf andere Themen, um sich selbst etwas von ihrer Aufregung abzulenken.

Etwas später lief Francesca in der Nähe des Kiosks, den Feli ihr beschrieben hatte, auf und ab. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Warum war sie nur immer so unsicher? Was sollte denn schon passieren? Sie hatte sich entschieden Jürgen zu helfen. Gut, er würde sich bestimmt nicht in sie verlieben, denn er hatte nur Augen für Feli, aber das war ja auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Sie mochte ihn, aber wenn sie sich nicht, wie ein dummer Teenager in ihre Verliebtheit hineinsteigerte, dann würde sie bestimmt ganz normal mit ihm umgehen können. Vielleicht würden sie ja sogar gute Freunde werden, oder sie würden sich nach ihrer Hilfsaktion einfach nicht wieder sehen, schließlich wohnten sie ja einige 100 km voneinander entfernt. Wie dem auch sei, es gab eigentlich keinen Grund sich so anzustellen. Davon abgesehen, konnte sie Feli ja schlecht beichten, dass sie zu feige gewesen war, denn dann würde sie den Braten ja gleich riechen und das wäre dann doch zu peinlich. Also, sie würde jetzt in den Kiosk gehen und ganz locker mit Jürgen überlegen, wie sie Lisa unauffällig mal begutachten könnte. Ja, jetzt sofort … sofort nachdem sie noch einmal in der netten kleinen Buchhandlung dort drüben vorbei geschaut hatte …

„Hallo Lisa! Hier ist Jürgen … Bist du noch sehr sauer auf mich?" Nervös druckte Jürgen sein Handy ganz fest an sein Ohr. Er war schon verdammt froh, dass sie endlich dran gegangen war.

„Ja ich bin noch sauer Jürgen! Mir so einen Test zu schicken und dann auch noch nach Kerima, das ist schon ganz schön gemein!"

„Es sollte aber nicht gemein sein. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich, kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?"

„Doch und trotzdem bin ich sauer. Ich kann immer noch alleine entscheiden was ich tun will."

„Ja natürlich …. Hast du ihn denn gemacht?", fragte Jürgen nun vorsichtig.

„Das geht dich im Moment gar nichts an Jürgen Decker! Wenn ich mich abgeregt habe und du mir dann versprichst, so was blödes nie wieder zu tun, dann spreche ich vielleicht irgendwann wieder mit dir."

„Aber du sprichst doch schon mit mir", gab Jürgen gewohnt flapsig und zugleich doch ungewohnt kläglich von sich.

Lisa musste nun doch heimlich schmunzeln und war froh, dass Jürgen sie am Telefon nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du schon wieder frech wirst. Wenn ich meine, dass ich dir deine Unverschämtheit verzeihen kann, komme ich einen Kaffee bei dir trinken, aber bis dahin, solltest du mir besser aus dem Weg gehen." Damit beendete sie das Gespräch und ließ Jürgen im Ungewissen. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht wirklich quälen, aber er hatte schon eine kleine Lektion verdient, nachdem er ihr diesen peinlichen Test geschickt hatte. Sie war auch gar nicht mehr sauer auf ihn, denn sie wusste dass er es wirklich gut gemein hatte und es hatte ihr ja auch tatsächlich Klarheit verschafft. Trotzdem wollte sie sich noch ein wenig Zeit nehmen, bevor sie wieder mit ihm redete. Zuerst wollte sie den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter gehen. Dafür musste sie zunächst mit Friedrich sprechen. Sie wollte nicht mehr bei Kerima arbeiten. Sie würde ihre eigene kleine Firma aufmachen. Mit B STYLE hatte sie schließlich auch Erfolg gehabt. Sie würde Menschen eine Chance geben, die sonst keine bekamen, so wie sie damals. Wenn das richtige Konzept erstmal stand, dann würde sie nichts mehr halten. Aber sie wollte mit offenen Karten spielen. Friedrich könnte nach und nach ihre Anteile zurückkaufen und mit dem Geld, hätte sie mehr als nur genug für das nötige Startkapital. Sie würde ihn auch noch so lange unterstützen, bis er ohne sie auskommen könnte. Trotzdem viel ihr der Gang zu dem Mann, mit dem sie mittlerweile wirklich gerne zusammenarbeitete nicht leicht.

Jürgen legte frustriert das Handy beiseite. Lisa war doch wütender als er geglaubt hatte und er machte sich auch große Sorgen um sie. Was der Test wohl ergeben hatte? Dann ging die Tür so plötzlich auf, dass er sich ganz schön erschreckte.

„Hallo Jürgen, ich wollte noch mal bei dir vorbeischauen, bevor ich nach Hause fahre." Francesca blickte ihm tapfer genau in die Augen und schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel, dass er ihre Unsicherheit nicht bemerken würde.

„Hallo!" Jürgen schenkte ihr ein unwiderstehliches, etwas überraschtes Lächeln, denn er freute sich sie zu sehen. Im zweiten Augenblick wurde er allerdings ganz nervös. Wollte sie ihm wohl sagen, dass sie doch nicht mit ihrem Bruder reden würde? Sofort gesellte sich auch das schlechte Gewissen hinzu, weil er den Freundinnen alles über Lisa erzählt hatte. Wenn sie dass zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erfahren würde, dann wäre ihre Freundschaft bestimmt ganz im Eimer. Jürgen wurde ganz übel bei dem Gedanken.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte er deshalb mit einer Sorgenfalte, die Francesca nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mir Lisa nicht mal unauffällig vorstellen kannst, damit ich mir ein Bild von ihr machen kann. Es fällt mir dann bestimmt leichter Luca zu überzeugen mit zu machen."

Jürgen war erleichtert, dass sie offenbar nicht abspringen wollte und trotzdem überkam ihn jetzt die Traurigkeit. Wie sollte er ihr Lisa denn vorstellen, wenn diese ihn zurzeit gar nicht sehen wollte? Die junge Frau zuckte regelrecht unter seinem traurigen Blick zusammen

„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt? Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, es ist nur … Lisa sie ist halt noch immer sauer auf mich und sie will mich auch noch nicht sehen, insofern kann ich sie dir schlecht vorstellen."

„Ach Jürgen", Francesca konnte nicht anders und so ging sie auf ihn zu und streichelte ihm über die Schulter. „Du und Lisa ihr seit doch so gute Freunde, sie kann dir bestimmt nicht lange böse sein. Was hat sie denn genau gesagt?"

Ihre Berührung legte sich wie ein tröstendes Pflaster auf sein Seele und so begann er, eher er sich's versah, ihr alles zu erzählen. Sie stellte ihm geschickt die richtigen Fragen und im Nu hatte er seine ganze Gefühlswelt vor ihr offenbart. Es fühlte sich ganz komisch an, denn normalerweise holte er immer aus den Menschen die Geheimnisse heraus und erteilte dann gute Ratschläge. Seine eigenen Gefühle verbarg er doch sonst immer so geschickt hinter seinem Humor und den lockeren Sprüchen. Diese Frau schaffte es, dass er alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen fallen ließ und so merkte er, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter rollte. Mein Gott, das war ihm ja schon ewig nicht mehr passiert! Francesca konnte sich bei diesem Anblick einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen, denn ihr Herz lief bei seiner Verletzlichkeit einfach so über und sie wollte ihn nur noch trösten. Sie nahm ihn ganz behutsam in den Arm, streichelte ihn federleicht und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Hey Lisa weiß bestimmt, was sie für einen guten Freund an dir hat. Du wirst sehen, sie kann dir bestimmt nicht lange böse sein, lass ihr einfach ein bisschen Zeit. Sie reagiert sicher nur so heftig, weil sie auch nicht mehr weiß, was sie machen soll. Stell dir doch mal vor, sie ist wirklich schwanger von Rokko, dann ist sie sicher ganz verzweifelt und du als ihr guter Freund musst die Wucht mit abfangen. Sie kommt bestimmt bald zu dir und dann werdet ihr euch wieder verstehen!"

Jürgen genoss das Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete unbeschreiblich. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen können. Francesca fing ihn einfach so auf und das tat ihm unendlich gut.

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ganz sicher!" sagte sie bestimmt und drückte ihm dann, ohne nachzudenken, ein Küsschen auf die Wange, bevor sie ihre Umarmung löste. Im gleichen Augenblick verfluchte sie sich für diese Unbedachtheit, denn das Gefühl, welches dieser kleine Kuss bei ihr auslöste, zog ihr fast die Beine weg. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie sich seine Nähe auf sie auswirkte und das sie glaubte kaputt zu gehen, wenn dieses Herzrasen nicht augenblicklich nachließ. Sie fand es unvorstellbar, ihn auch nur noch eine weitere Sekunde länger zu berühren, doch ihn nicht mehr zu berühren mindestens genauso. Mit aller Macht nahm sie einen Schritt Abstand von ihm und vermied es in seine Augen zu blicken. Ganz langsam versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Auch Jürgen war plötzlich verunsichert, was er da fühlte. Warum tat ihm ihre Berührung nur so gut und warum vertraute er ihr so, obwohl er sie doch kaum kannte?

„Danke, du bist wirklich lieb und du hilfst mir sehr damit. Ich öffne mich sonst nicht so leicht.", erwiderte er beinahe verwundert.

Sie nickte nur und presste ein „keine Ursache" heraus.

„Weist du Jürgen, ich muss jetzt auch langsam los, mein Zug fährt bald." Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch weg, wusste aber nicht, wie sie unauffällig so plötzlich verschwinden sollte.

„Ja klar." Jürgen wurde immer verwirrter. Gerade war sie noch so liebevoll auf ihn zugegangen und nun war sie regelrecht kühl. Seltsam. Feli war da viel klarer. Bei dem Gedanken an sie huschte sofort ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Sag mal, warum ist Felicitas eigentlich nicht mitgekommen? Es wäre doch auch gut, wenn sie sich auch ein Bild von Lisa machen könnte."

Francesca nahm seinen Blick wahr, als er ihren Namen aussprach und das holte sie radikal in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nun verfluchte sie ihr unbedachtes Verhalten noch mehr. Sie wusste doch, dass er in sie verliebt war, es war ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Warum brachte sie sich also auch noch selbst in so eine Lage? Verdammt du sollst dich nicht in ich verlieben, sonst musst du dich erst mühsam wieder entlieben und das tut viel zu weh, dachte sie und wusste tief in sich, dass es dazu schon zu spät war.

„Feli musste dringend an die Uni und hatte keine Zeit, aber sie meldet sich bestimmt auch noch bei dir. Bis dahin war Lisa bestimmt bei dir und du kannst sie ihr vorstellen. So, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich mit Luca gesprochen habe. Also bis dann Jürgen." Sie hob noch kurz die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich. Jürgen blieb leicht verwirrt zurück und wusste nicht so genau, welche der beiden Frauen ihn nun mehr beschäftigte. Feli, die ihn ganz rasend machte oder Francesca, die ihm ein einziges Rätsel war.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

David parkte den Wagen und konnte den Blick nicht von der Villa seiner Eltern abwenden. Gleich würde er das Gebäude betreten und die Treppen zu dem Wohnbereich hinauf steigen, den er sein eigen nannte. Wie unwirklich diese Situation doch war! Nichts schien mehr real zu sein, seit Mariella ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Zweidimensional - ja das traf es genau. Sein Leben fühlte sich wie ein schlechter, zweidimensionaler Zeichentrickfilm, ohne nennenswerten Handlungsstrang an. Zuerst war er entsetzt über Mariellas Worte gewesen. Wie konnte sie von Freundschaft reden und gleichzeitig mit voller Wucht eine Axt in seine Wunde rammen? Also war er davon gelaufen. Wenn es etwas gab, das er mit Lisa gemeinsam hatte, dann war es die Fluchttendenz. Ziellos war er durch Boston geirrt, völlig aufgebracht und ohne Handlungsalternativen. Am liebsten hätte er herumgeschrieen, getobt, geheult oder irgendjemand für sein Unglück bluten lassen. Egal wohin er ging, ständig war da dieses Gefühl von den Menschen angestarrt zu werden, so als ob sie alle nur darauf warteten, dass er jeden Moment ausrasten würde. Er fühlte sich gehetzt und beobachtet, wie ein Tier, das in einer Falle saß. So verschwand seine Wut und er wollte nur noch alleine sein, unbeobachtet seine Wunden lecken und zu Ruhe kommen. Dann fiel ihm eine erneuerungsbedürftige Häuserfassade ins Auge, hinter der sich ein kleines Hotel verbarg. Das Haus sah wirklich so aus, als ob es jeden Augenblick zusammenfallen könnte und die Zimmer, die man dort mieten könnte, waren sicher auch nicht viel wohnlicher, doch gerade dieser Umstand war es, der David wie einen Magneten anzog. Es hatte nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mit dem zu tun, was er normalerweise bevorzugt hätte. Bevor er sich überhaupt bewusst wurde, was er tat, öffnete David die Tür zu dem Raum, welchen er soeben gemietet hatte. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn an die schäbigen Zimmer, wie sie klischeehaft in Roadmovies oder Gangsterfilmen zu sehen waren und er fragte sich, was er hier verloren hatte. Überall waren Risse in den Wänden und ein muffiger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen. Was krabbelte den da auf dem Boden? Nein, noch nie hatte er in so heruntergekommenen 4 Wänden übernachtet und der Teil des reichen Sohnes in ihm wollte sofort umkehren, denn es ergab wohl kaum einen Sinn auf dieser durchgelegenen, stinkenden Matratze Ruhe finden zu wollen. Und doch blieb er und schaute wie hypnotisiert aus dem kleinen Fenster, durch das der blinkende Schein einer Leuchtreklame fiel. Seine Gedanken begannen zu schweifen. Die Menschen die ihm in diesem Etablissement auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterschlupf begegnet waren, schienen, zumindest auf den ersten Blick, allesamt gescheiterte Existenzen zu sein. Der Mann mit dem ungepflegten Dreitagebart und der Alkoholfahne, die junge verschüchterte Frau mit der Sonnenbrille, an dessen Rand ein Veilchen zu erahnen war und die in die Jahre gekommene Frau in den billigen Klamotten, die ihren grellen Lippenstift so dick aufgetragen hatte, dass es selbst Sabrina geschüttelt hätte. Was hatte er mit diesem Menschen gemeinsam? Nichts, dachte er sofort und doch begriff er, dass er kurz davor war, innerlich genauso zu verwahrlosen. Ja sicher, er würde immer genug Geld und Möglichkeiten besitzen, um eine gepflegte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, aber spürte, dass er dabei war sich selbst zu verlieren, bevor er sich überhaupt gefunden hatte. Wenn er nicht bald einen anderen Weg einschlug, dann blieb wohl nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle von ihm übrig. Er suchte nach einer Minibar, denn plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zu betrinken, die Gedanken die er soeben gehabt hatte fortzuspülen, doch es gab keine Minibar und um nichts in der Welt wäre er noch einmal zur Rezeption gegangen, denn der Typ der dort saß, hatte ihn mit einem so abschätzigen Blick bedacht, dass er fast schon in Richtung Treppen geflüchtet war. Er fluchte laut und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Dann wieder die Erinnerungen an Mariella, wie sie ihn so unverschämt angegangen war. Ja, er war ein Feigling, da hatte sie Recht, auch damit, dass er Mist verzapft hatte und sich nicht traute ihn aus der Welt zu schaffen und dass er daran kaputt ging. Aber wie konnte sie behaupten, dass er Lisa nicht liebte und es ihm nur um Besitz ging? Schließlich litt er wie ein Tier unter dieser Situation! Er quälte sich seit Monaten! Mit sich selbst, mit seiner Unzulänglichkeit, aber doch vor allem mit seiner verlorenen Liebe! Trotzig richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf. Jawohl, genauso war es! Er hatte Fehler gemacht und irgendwie musste er sich überwinden und sich trauen, diese aus dem Weg zu räumen, soweit konnte er Mariella inhaltlich folgen, aber sie würde einsehen müssen, dass er Lisa liebte und deshalb eigentlich das Opfer war und dann würde es ihr sicherlich noch leid tun so gehandelt zu haben. Mit diesem selbstgerechten Gefühl lies er sich wieder fallen, schloss die Augen und begann langsam wegzudämmern. Doch dann durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz und schlagartig war er wieder ganz wach. Was hatte sie gesagt? Lisa ist vermutlich schwanger von Rokko? Wenn das stimmte, wie musste Lisa sich dann jetzt fühlen? Und wieso hatte er noch nicht einmal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, wie es ihr wohl ging? War es ihm denn egal, ob sie unglücklich war? Nein das war es nicht, er wollte wirklich dass sie glücklich war, ganz ehrlich, nur sie sollte es nach seinen Vorstellungen sein, also mit ihm. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sein eigenes Glück war ihm wichtiger als ihres. Gut, das war ein Stück weit die menschliche Natur, aber war das auch wirkliche Liebe? Konnte er lieben? Liebte er Lisa? Mit jeder weiteren Frage die er sich stellte, verstand er was seine Freundin gemeint hatte und das sie ihm tatsächlich einen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen hatte mit ihrer Kopfwäsche. Es konnte eine Chance sein. Wenn er zurückging, um neu anzufangen und alles was er plötzlich als vollkommen unausgegoren empfand, hinter sich lies, dann konnte er vielleicht endlich wieder eine innere Heimat finden. Er sehnt sich nach seiner Familie und auch nach einer Aufgabe. Kerima war immer eine feste Konstante in seinem Leben. Er hatte es zum Schluss als Zwang empfunden und geglaubt, er sei den Weg des Geschäftsführers nur gegangen, weil es alle von ihm erwartet hatten, aber das stimmte nicht. Als er angefangen hatte die Geschäfte zu übernehmen, da war es ihm hauptsächlich darum gegangen das Gefühl der Macht zu genießen und sich endlich aus dem Schatten seines Vaters zu befreien. Ohne Lisa hätte er sicher sofort versagt und sie hatte ihn auch immer wieder spüren lasen, dass Kerima ihm dann doch mehr, als diese oberflächlichen Gefühle bedeutete. Es war seine Heimat und es war alles was er wollte und konnte. Wenn er dort zu sich selbst fand, würde er vielleicht auch verstehen, warum er sich in diesem Moment wünschte, dass Lisa, Rokko und ihr gemeinsames Kind zu einer richtigen Familie werden sollten.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sich ein Taxi gerufen und etwas Angst davor, dass Mariella ihn gleich wieder vor die Tür setzten würde. Doch es kam ganz anders. Sie stürmte ihm völlig übermüdet entgegen. Die ganze Nacht hatten sie nach ihm gesucht und Mariella hatte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht. Ihn jetzt gesund und munter zu sehen trieb ihr Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen. Sie umarmte ihn wortlos. Schließlich löste sich David von ihr und schaute überrascht in ihr Gesicht, in dem er ein schlechtes Gewissen und die Frage las, ob er noch sauer auf sie sei. Das war seltsam, denn eigentlich war er doch derjenige, der sich entschuldigen müsste, weil er so wortlos gegangen war und davon abgesehen, war bisher immer er es, der sich bei Mariella entschuldigen musste. In einer anderen Situation hätte es ihm gut getan, dass sie diesmal die, mit dem schlechten Gewissen war, aber dafür war die Situation einfach zu ernst.

„Mariella , schau nicht so. Ich bin der jenige dem es leid tut!"

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Seid wann versetzte sich David in die Gedanken seines Gegenübers? Und dann traf er sie auch noch so genau. „Was tut dir leid?", fragte sie und konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen, was er ihr nun mitteilen würde.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Es ist nur, dass ich dachte, du bist so sauer und willst mich ja eh loswerden…"

„Ich will dich doch nicht loswerden David, ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich endlich mit deinem Problem auseinandersetzt und dass du Lisa hilfst, wieder glücklich zu werden, aber dabei bin ich wohl übers Ziel hinausgeschossen?"

„Nein. Du hattest Recht, mit alldem was du gesagt hast. Mariella ich schäm mich so, dass ich es vorher einfach nicht verstanden habe und dass ich zu feige bin die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber das soll sich jetzt ändern. Kann ich bei dir anfangen?"

„Natürlich! Komm erstmal rein, ich koch uns einen Kaffee, okay?"

„Ja, aber ich muss vorher noch einen Flug nach Berlin buchen und meine Sachen packen. „Mariella, wenn du mich danach hasst, dann … dann ist das in Ordnung nur lass mich dann einfach gehen, ja?" Er schaute sie unsicher an, denn er hatte immer noch unglaubliche Angst davor, zuzugeben was er getan hatte.

„Ach David, ich kann dich doch gar nicht hassen. Wir sind zusammen groß geworden, haben gemeinsam die Liebe entdeckt und uns zugegebenermaßen später oft sehr weh getan, aber gerade deswegen wirst du immer zu mir und meinem Leben gehören. Ich kann sauer auf dich sein und ich dir die Ohren lang ziehen, wenn ich mir keinen anderen Rat weiß, aber hassen? Nein David, dass wird ganz sicher nicht passieren." Sein ängstlicher Blick rührte sie jetzt doch sehr an und sie verstand, dass vor ihr nun wieder der kleine Junge stand, der er gewesen war, bevor er sich die Arroganz und Oberflächlichkeit des Geschäftsführers David Seidel zugelegt hatte.

Wenig später hörte sich Mariella seine Beichte an und es gab dann doch die ein oder andere Stelle, an der sie sich ein „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, David?", nicht verkneifen konnte. Trotzdem fand sie es großartig, dass er nun endlich begriffen hatte, wie wichtig es für ihn selbst war, das alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Und?", fragte er nachdem er seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.

„Was und, David?"

„Na ja, sprichst du jetzt noch mit mir? Und glaubst du, dass mir meine Eltern verzeihen werden, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin und Lisa…" Er schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken an Lisa.

„David, erstens ja, ich spreche noch mit dir, du Einfaltspinsel." Sie lächelte ihn bei diesen Worten warm an, bekam aber gleich wieder einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck. „Deine Eltern werden dir bestimmt verzeihen, auch wenn Friedrich dir ganz sicher die Leviten liest und erstmal eingeschnappt ist. Was mit Lisa ist, weiß ich nicht. Da musst du durch. Aber denk daran, wenn sie sauer reagiert, dann bist du ihr zumindest noch nicht gleichgültig. Zeig ihr, dass du es ernst meinst und hab Geduld, wenn sie dich wegschickt. Vielleicht versteht sie, dass du dich ändern willst, wenn du es ihr nur lange genug beweist."

„Das wird sich lange dauern. Ich war wirklich Abschaum."

„Ach David, auch wenn du es verdient hast, aber die Selbstkasteiungsnummer passt nicht zu dir. Werd erwachsen. Das was geschehen ist, kannst du nicht mehr ändern und es bringt auch nichts dem nachzutrauen. Sieh nach vorne und mach es besser."

„Mariella?"

„Ja?"

„Danke! Danke für alles was du hier gerade für mich tust und dafür dass du mich nicht aufgibst." Er stand auf ging zu ihr und drückte sie an sich. „Ich werde es besser machen, versprochen!"

Es war schon früher Morgen als er in Berlin ankam und der Jetlag machte ihm ganz schön zu schaffen. Trotzdem fuhr er gleich zu Kerima, denn er wollte nicht mehr warten. Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er Lisa dort nicht antraf, denn er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, gleich mit dem Schwierigsten zu beginnen. Also ging er zum Büro seines Vaters, der ihm wie vom Donner gerührt ansah, als er in der Tür stand.

„David! Das nenn ich Timing. Bist du hier, um den Rest deines Erbes abzuholen?", fragte Friedrich mit einem verbitterten Unterton.

„Nein, ich bin hier, um mir dir zu reden, wenn du noch bereit bist mir zuzuhören."

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich rauswerfen, denn als du gegangen bist hast du es ja auch nicht für nötig befunden mir zu reden. Aber gut, heute kann mich nichts mehr erschüttern. Ich höre dir zu, fang an!"

Wieder erzählte David seine ganze Geschichte und wunderte sich wirklich, warum sein Vater ihn nicht ein einziges Mal unterbrach. Es war nicht seine Art und irgendwie wirkte er gebrochen auf ihn und das machte David Angst. Am Ende seines Bekenntnisses entstand eine lange Pause.

„Vater?"

Friedrich blickte auf und plötzlich schien er seine alte Form wieder zu finden.

„David, du hast soviel in den Sand gesetzt, dass ich dich Kerima eigentlich nie wieder betreten lassen sollte. Mir wird jetzt soviel klar, was Lisa Plenske angeht und ich kann gar nicht glauben, was sie alles für die Firma getan hat, und das nachdem was du ihr angetan hast. Sie ist eine wirklich starke Frau und ich hoffe sie wird dich durch die Hölle schicken, wenn du versuchst dich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Aber du bist nun mal mein Sohn und damit trage ich wohl auch ein Stück Verantwortung für das was hier passiert ist. Du willst also eine Chance und zeigen, dass wir dir trotz alledem vertrauen können?"

„Ja, mehr als alles andere", David schaute ihm geradewegs fest in die Augen, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Gut, du sollst deine Chance bekommen. Aber bilde dir nicht so viel darauf ein, ich habe quasi keine andere Wahl. Lisa Plenske verkauft mir gerade ihre Anteile, denn sie will Kerima den Rücken kehren, um ein eigenes Unternehmen zu gründen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum sie das tut. Ich konnte es nicht durchschauen. Sie hat sich so engagiert für Kerima und dann will sie einfach gehen. Ich habe schon völlig an meiner Menschenkenntnis gezweifelt. Sophie, Richard, dann du und schließlich Frau Plenske … Aber gut, du willst eine Chance, dann beweise mir, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Übernimm ihre Aufgabengebiete, Aber mach es richtig. Du weißt was das bedeutet? Keine Partys, kein ausschweifendes Leben, sondern einen Arbeitstag mit 10 – 14 Stunden am Tag. Willst du das wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich habe mich genug ausgetobt und ich will in meine und Kerimas Zukunft investieren."

„Wenn du mich enttäuscht, dann wird es keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr geben, wir verstehen uns?"

David nickte und war sehr froh darüber, wie leicht es ihm sein Vater jetzt machte, denn die Familie im Stich zu lassen, so wie er es getan hatte, kam in Friedrichs Augen einem Hochverrat gleich, das wusste er. Trotzdem machte es ihn traurig zu erfahren, dass Lisa offenbar alles was mit Kerima zu tun hatte hinter sich lassen wollte und sein Vater darunter gelitten hatte. Lisa schien so etwas wie eine Ersatztochter für ihn geworden zu sein, die letzte Bastion, der er auch auf geschäftlicher Basis noch vertraute und nun ging sie. Es war sicher ein gutes Stück Arbeit, ihm sein Vertrauen zurückzugeben. Doch David spürte den Kampfeswillen ganz deutlich in sich. Mariella und sein Vater gaben ihm eine Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen, diesmal würde er sie nutzen.

„Wo kann ich Lisa finden?"

„Sie ist heute Nachmittag in der Firma. Sie wird mir in den nächsten 14 Tagen noch alle Aufgaben übergeben und einige Geschäfte abschließen. Ich denke ab 17:00 Uhr kannst du sie in ihrem Büro antreffen. Soll ich ihr sagen, dass du kommst?"

„Nein, ich denke es ist besser sie zu überraschen, sonst wird sie wohl kaum mit mir reden wollen."

Nun stand er also in seinem Schlafzimmer und blickte sich um. Alles war aufgeräumt und sauber, so als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre. Noch immer konnte er das leere Gefühl in sich nicht abschütteln, dass ihn beschlichen hatte, als er die Villa erblickt hatte. Ja er hatte den Grundstein gelegt um seinem Leben wieder Tiefe zu geben und dennoch würde er dieses Gefühl der Zweidimensionalität erst loswerden, wenn Lisa endlich von dem Brief erfahren würde. Wie sie wohl reagierte? Ob sie ihm überhaupt zuhören würde? Nachdenklich begann er auszupacken und hoffte darauf, dass ihm die richtigen Worte einfallen würden, wenn er vor ihr stand.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Luca hatte es sich am Abend auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht und genoss dabei den dampfend heißen Banane-Walnuss Tee, den er sich heute in der Mittagspause gekauft hatte. Wie oft hatte ihn sein Vater für seine Teeleidenschaft verlacht? „Mensch Junge, kannst du nicht was anständiges trinken?", hatte er ihn immer wieder gefragt, wenn er als junger Mann, lieber einen Pfefferminztee im Restaurant bestellt hatte, als ein zünftiges Kölsch oder einen Rotwein. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht gerne einen guten Wein trank, aber es musste einfach zur Stimmung passen. Ein guter Tee hingegen passte eigentlich immer. Dann hatte er entdeckt, wie viele unterschiedliche Teesorten es gab und so war es für ihn zu einer Passion geworden. Von da hatte sein Vater nur noch den Kopf geschüttelt und einmal hatte er halb im Scherz, aber doch irgendwie verzweifelt gestöhnt: „Was habe ich getan? Ein Italiener und eine Deutsche haben einen verdammten Engländer groß gezogen! Gott möge mir vergeben!" Luca hatte nur gelacht, ihm eine Tasse Erdbeer – Pfeffer Tee vor die Nase gestellt, noch mehr gelacht und sich am angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters ergötzt. Danach unterhielten sich die beiden nie wieder über das Thema Tee. Im Hintergrund lief leise sein Lieblings CD von Oregon und die Musik legte sich gemeinsam mir dem nussig-fruchtigen Aroma, welches aus der Tasse strömte, wie ein Balsam auf seine Seele. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und nun merkte er, wie er langsam zur Ruhe und damit zu sich selbst fand. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Plötzlich vernahm er einen schrillen Klang, der ganz sicher nicht zur Musik gehörte, die er gerade auf sich wirken lies. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sich um die Klingel handelte und etwas unwirsch richtete er sich auf. Wer konnte das sein? Er erwartete eigentlich niemanden und wäre auch am liebsten alleine geblieben. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Francesca! Seine Schwester kam ja heute aus Berlin zurück. Wenn es jemanden gab, der ihm nie zuviel war, dann seine kleine Schwester. Dieser Gedanke, vertrieb sofort seinen Missmut und so ging er zur Tür, um ihr zu öffnen.

„Hallo Großer! Na hast du mich vermisst?", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Na was denn sonst! Schön dass du wieder hier bist!" Er drückte sie an sich und hob sie ein Stück in die Luft.

„Hey, lass mich runter! Sonst kann ich dir doch gar nicht dein Mitbringsel geben", lachte Francesca jetzt.

„Du hast mir was mitgebracht?"

„Vielleicht. Du kannst mich ja erstmal rein bitten."

„Okay, komm rein. Lass dir die Jacke abnehmen. Magst du auch einen Tee? So, genug der Höflichkeit, was hast du mir mitgebracht?"

„Nein, ich mag keinen Tee. Lieber ein Wasser. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir ja einen Tee anbieten." Damit holte sie ein Körbchen hervor, auf das der Berliner Bär gedruckt war. Im Körbchen waren zwei Tüten Tee und Kandiszuckersticks.

„Ohhh, wie schön! Hm, Darjeeling Granatapfel und grüner Tee mit Apfel und Koriander! Die kenn ich ja beide noch nicht, danke!" Die beiden waren inzwischen im Wohnzimmer angekommen. „So und jetzt erzähl. Wie war es in Berlin? Was macht Feli? Gibt sie gut auf Rokkos Wohnung Acht?"

„Feli geht es prima und klar hat sie gut auf Rokkos Wohnung aufgepasst, was denkst du denn? Aber Rokko ist genau das Thema, warum ich direkt zu dir gekommen bin. Es ist nämlich was ganz unglaubliches in Berlin passiert."

Luca sah sie fragend an. „Rokko, was ist mit ihm?"

„Stell dir vor, ich sitze Montagabend ganz entspannt mit Feli zusammen, eben so ein richtig schöner Frauenabend, du weißt schon. Jedenfalls klingelt es plötzlich und wer steht vor der Tür? Ein gewisser Jürgen Decker!"

„Jürgen Decker? Sorry, aber den kann ich gerade so gar nicht zuordnen."

„Aber Lisa Plenske sagt dir was, oder?"

„Lisa?! Ja klar! Na klar und Jürgen ist ihr Freund, richtig?"

„Ganz genau!"

Luca war jetzt hellwach, das gab es doch gar nicht! Würde er jetzt vielleicht die Chance haben etwas herauszufinden? Er hatte die letzten Wochen ja immer wieder versucht Rokko zum reden zu bewegen, doch der war jedes Mal fast ausgerastet, wenn er auch nur ansatzweise das Thema angesprochen hatte. Immer wieder hatte er ihm angedroht Köln auf der Stelle zu verlassen und nie wieder etwa von sich hören zu lassen, wenn Luca die Sache nicht endlich ruhen lassen würde. Noch nie hatte er seinen Freund so unsouverän erlebt und er wusste einfach nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Simon hatte es noch schwerer an Rokko heranzukommen, denn seit diesem verhängnisvollen Abend mied Rokko die unsicht-Bar. Er zog lieber abends durch die Südstadt und tingelte von einer Kneipe zur nächsten. So sahen sich die beiden nur selten und auch Simon hatte sich schon einige verbale Ohrfeigen von Rokko abgeholt, wenn er versuchte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Am besten kam Rokko zurzeit mit Beverly zu Recht, obwohl sie ihm oft ziemlich direkt sagte, dass er sich gefälligst mit Lisa aussprechen sollte. Komischerweise reagierte er bei ihr weniger aggressiv, allerdings konnte er ihr auch direkter sagen, was er derzeit von Lisa hielt und dass er nie im Leben, noch einmal von sich aus, auf sie zugehen würde. So verliefen auch diese Gespräche letztendlich im Sand. Die drei hatte auch schon beratschlagt, was sie wohl unternehmen könnten, doch Rokko schien in seiner Trauer so unberechenbar zu sein, dass keiner der drei eine Antwort fand. Sie brauchten einfach eine Idee, die Rokko nicht sofort mitbekam, denn dann würde er womöglich völlig überzogen reagieren und die Gefahr, dass er dann etwas tat, was er vielleicht bereuen könnte erschien dann doch zu groß. Er war einfach nicht mehr einschätzbar für seine Freunde und das machte ihnen große Sorgen. Sie waren deshalb übereingekommen, erst was zu unternehmen, wenn er sich etwas stabilisiert hatte.

„Los erzähl schon!", drängelte Luca nun seine Schwester.

Also begann Francesca und ihr Bruder hörte ganz gebannt zu.

„Meinst du wir können diesem Jürgen trauen?"

„Also wenn meine Menschenkenntnis mich nicht total im Stich lässt, dann auf jeden Fall. Du hättest hören müssen, wie liebevoll er von Lisa und ihren Gefühlen gesprochen hat. Er macht sich wirklich furchtbare Sorgen um sie und wie schwer es ihm gefallen ist, hinter ihrem Rücken zu agieren! Nee Luca, Jürgen ist bestimmt in Ordnung. Außerdem hat Jürgen auch gemeint, dass wir Rokko noch nichts von der möglichen Schwangerschaft erzählen sollen, damit Lisa die Möglichkeit hat, es ihm selbst zu sagen. Er hat sich überlegt, dass es dann für Rokko sicher leichter ist, ihr wieder zu vertrauen. Ich meine welcher Mann versetzt sich denn schon so in andere hinein? Das ist nicht unbedingt an der Tagesordnung!"

Luca räusperte sich gespielt beleidigt. „So schlimm sind wir Männer nun wirklich nicht!"

„Na du bist sowieso die große Ausnahme Bruderherz."

„Danke für die Blumen!"

„Aber im Ernst du hättest Jürgen hören sollen, dann würdest du mir glauben. Der will den beiden einfach nur helfen."

Luca schmunzelte belustigt. „So so, welche Qualitäten hat dieser Wunderknabe denn sonst noch so, hm?", fragte er süffisant.

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder bedeuten?"

„Na was schon? Du hast dich in diesen wunderbaren Mann mit dem unglaublichen Einfühlungsvermögen und, ich zitiere, dem warmen liebevollen Lächeln, verliebt! Bis über beide Ohren sogar, würde ich behaupten!"

„Was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn? Ich hab dir schon gesagt er steht auf Feli und außerdem ist das totaler Quatsch!" Dummerweise straften ,ihre rot gewordenen Ohren, sie Lügen.

„Genau, totaler Quatsch", grinst Luca nun schadenfroh, „und rot bist du auch nicht geworden. Aber macht ja nichts, denn bevor ich mir den nicht genau unter die Lupe genommen habe, darf er dich sowieso keinen Millimeter anfassen. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

„Luca Milano" Du bist total dämlich und darüber hinaus auf dem Holzweg! Davon abgesehen, bist du ein unerträglicher Macho! Wehe du machst irgendwelche doofen Sprüche, wenn du Jürgen kennen lernen solltest, dann…."

„So was dann? Wirst du dann wieder so niedlich rot, damit dein Jürgen gleich merkt was Sache ist?"

„Er ist nicht _mein_ Jürgen!" Damit nahm sie ein Kissen und haute es ihm deftig um die Ohren. „Willst du dass ich jetzt gehe? Dann kannst du selbst sehen, wie du mit deinem liebeskranken Freund fertig wirst! Mir ist das doch so was von egal!" Sie war jetzt richtig rot geworden vor Wut darüber, dass ihr Bruder es immer wieder schaffte, sie so auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Nein, nein, nein, bleib hier!" Er riss sich schwer zusammen, um sich ein weiteres Lachen zu verkneifen, denn er wusste, dass sie kurz davor war ihre Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Na gut, aber dann hör auf mit dem Unsinn. Also was ist jetzt, kann ich Jürgen Rokkos Telefonnummer geben?"

„Du, ich glaub das ist nicht so gut. Rokko hängt wegen Lisa im Augenblick so in den Seilen, dass er sicher sofort auflegen würde. Ich denke wir sollten zu erst mit ihm reden, und ihm sagen, dass Lisa ebenfalls sehr unter der Situation leidet. Und wenn es stimmt was …" Er musste sich noch einmal sehr zusammen nehmen um nicht wieder „_dein_" zu sagen. „Also was Jürgen sagt, dann hat sie Rokkos Brief nicht bekommen und das erklärt einiges."

„Was für ein Brief?"

Jetzt war es an Luca seiner Schwester Rokkos Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie lauschte ihm ganz gespannt und so langsam ergab Rokkos Verhalten auch einen Sinn für sie.

„Oh je, dass ist ja echt heftig! Die beiden schliddern von einem Missverständnis zum Nächsten, dass musste ja in einer Katastrophe enden. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Rokko so stur sein kann! Auf der anderen Seite, wenn die beiden sich doch immer noch so sehr lieben, müsste es doch möglich sein, sie zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen. Also, wann gehen wir zu Rokko, damit ich ihm mal erklären kann, wie sehr auch Lisa leidet. Ich freu mich ja beinahe schon auf sein doofes Gesicht. Und Jürgen freut sich bestimmt auch ein Loch in den Bauch, wenn wir Rokko soweit haben, dass er wieder mit Lisa sprechen will."

„Ja, das wird Jürgen sicher seeehhhr freuen." Luca begann schon wieder zu grinsen und erntete sofort einen Blick, der ihn eigentlich hätte töten müssen.

„Okay, schon gut. Aber stell dir die Mission auch nicht zu leicht vor, hörst du? Rokko ist wirklich schwierig und teilweise unberechenbar zurzeit. Es kann gut sein, dass er erstmal gar nicht mit uns reden will oder alles als dummes Geschwätz abtut. Wir müssen vorsichtig an die Sache herangehen."

„Ja, ja. Aber wann sollen wir denn jetzt mit ihm reden?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

Luca hätte ihr angesichts ihres Übereifers am liebsten noch einen Spruch bezüglich Jürgen gedrückt, aber er verkniff es sich dann doch. „Ich fürchte da müssen wir noch bis zum Wochenende warten, denn Rokko schließt gerade einen Auftrag in London ab und telefonisch wird das kaum hinhauen."

„Das fürchte ich leider auch. Na gut, auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an", seufzte Francesca und dachte sofort, dass sie Jürgen dann wohl Bescheid sagen müsste, aber diesen Gedanken hätte sie für kein Geld der Welt an ihren Bruder, der sie natürlich mal wieder sofort durchschaut hatte, weitergegeben.

David klopfte zögerlich an Lisas Bürotür. Sie rief herein, blickte dabei aber noch nicht von ihren Unterlagen auf.

„Hallo Lisa."

„Hallo…" Lisa konnte nicht glauben, dass David vor ihr stand. Er war braungebrannt und sah mal wieder einfach umwerfend aus, allerdings machte er keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck. Sofort spürte sie aber auch wieder die Wut in sich hochsteigen. Was machte er jetzt so aus dem Nichts vor ihr? Das war wieder mal typisch. Die ganze Zeit vor seinem Verschwinden hatte er immer nur so gehandelt, wie es für seinen Vorteil gut war. Dann hatte er nicht bekommen was er gewollt hatte und war so mir nichts dir nichts abgehauen und hatte sie, in ihrer ganzen Trauer um Rokko und vor allem mit der ganzen Verantwortung für Kerima alleine gelassen. Nein, er würde nie wieder zu ihren Freunden zählen. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl wollte und wofür sie jetzt wieder herhalten sollte.

„Was willst du, David Seidel?" fragte sie äußerst kühl, nachdem sie ihre erste Verwunderung abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Lisa, ich…", David lief angesichts ihres Tonfalls, ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie sollte er nur anfangen?

„Ich bin zurückgekommen. Bei meiner Reise habe ich so einiges begriffen und das möchte ich jetzt wieder gut machen. Ich habe von meinem Vater gehört, dass du Kerima verlassen willst und das tut mir sehr leid. Ist es meine Schuld?"

„Nicht alles im Leben dreht sich um dich, kannst du das nicht endlich begreifen? Du hast die Firma im Stich gelassen, als hier alles drunter und drüber ging und es war dir völlig schnurz! Dein Vater und ich haben alles getan, um die Firma zu retten. Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, David! Jetzt ist es an der Zeit meinen eigenen Traum zu erfüllen. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mein Leben lang deine Fehler ausbügeln! Was hast du unterwegs gemacht? In der Presse verfolgt was Kerima macht und darauf gewartet bis alles wieder im Lot ist und du zurückkommen kannst? Schön wieder das faule Leben des smarten Geschäftsführers aufnehmen, wieder alles kaputt machen und dann die dumme Lisa vorschicken, dass sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringt? Nein, David, damit ist jetzt Schluss. Dein Vater muss wissen, ob er dir noch eine Chance geben will, ich jedenfalls nicht mehr!"

Lisa hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet. Innerlich freute sie sich darüber, dass sie es endlich mal schaffte jemand die Meinung zu sagen, ohne sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen oder ängstlich an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Ob das auch wieder mit den Hormonen zusammenhing? Hach mein Kleines, dachte sie, ich hab dich jetzt schon furchtbar lieb. Fast musste sie leicht schmunzeln und ihre Wut verrauchte dabei ganz. David war durch den Wechsel ihres Gesichtsausdruckes nun komplett verwirrt.

„Das denkst du von mir?", fragte er fast tonlos.

„Ja genau das!" Sie schaute ihn direkt und provokativ an. „Was nun, kommt jetzt der Dackelblick? Probier es erst gar nicht, denn den hab ich auch schon satt!"

David schaute sie ungläubig an. Was war denn nur mit Lisa passiert in seiner Abwesenheit? Er war es, der ihr soviel Leid angetan hatte, dass sie jetzt regelrecht verbittert auf ihn wirkte. David atmete tief ein, denn als er seine Schuld erkannte, wurde ihm übel. Was hatte Mariella gesagt? Wenn Lisa sauer reagiert, dann bin ich ihr noch nicht gleichgültig. Ja, das hatte sie gesagt. Mühsam zog er sich an diesen Worten hoch.

„Lisa hör zu, ich weiß wie viel ich falsch gemacht habe, deshalb bin ich hier. Mein Vater gibt mir noch eine Chance und ich werde beweisen, dass ich verstanden habe und mich ändern will. Ich werde Verantwortung für Kerima übernehmen und ich bin auch nicht hier, um dich zu bitten mir dabei zu helfen oder noch schlimmer, um dich für meine Zwecke auszunuten."

„Nicht? Warum denn dann? Da bin ich jetzt aber mal gespannt!"

Wieder musste David einige Male ein- und ausatmen, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe dir Leid zugefügt und wahrscheinlich wirst du mich hassen, aber ich muss es dir jetzt einfach sagen, weil es die einzige Chance ist, dass du wieder glücklich wirst. Und ich will dass du glücklich bist Lisa. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir mein Verhalten verzeihen wirst, aber du solltest es dir anhören, damit du weißt was wirklich passiert ist … damals mit Rokko, meine ich."

„Was hat Rokko damit zu tun?", fragte Lisa scharf und stand sofort unter Spannung.

„Die Nacht … also die, in der Rokko verschwunden ist. Er hat dir einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, in dem er dir alles erklärt hat und dich gebeten hat, sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du ihn willst. Er hat dir eine Telefonnummer beigelegt, wo du ihn erreichen kannst. Er hat dir den Brief auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt. Ich … ich war auch hier in dieser Nacht. Weißt du, ich war so traurig, weil du mich abblitzen lassen hast und da habe ich ihn gesehen. Also er hat mich nicht bemerkt. Na jedenfalls wollte ich herausfinden, warum er hier war und da bin ich auch in dein Büro und hab den Brief entdeckt und da …also da hab ich… ich hab den Brief gelesen und an mich genommen und ihn zu Hause in meinen Sekretär weggeschlossen. Ich habe gedacht, wenn er einfach so verschwindet, dann merkst du eher, dass du doch eigentlich mich liebst und vergisst ihn ganz schnell. Wir hätten glücklich werden können. Zumindest habe ich das damals gedacht. Lisa es tut mir so unendlich leid und ich weiß, dass es dafür gar keine Entschuldigung gibt. Aber ich hab jetzt endlich kapiert wie dumm und gemein ich war und deshalb solltest du mit Rokko reden und ihm sagen, dass du erst jetzt von dem Brief erfahren hast. Dann vertragt ihr euch bestimmt wieder. Ich will einfach dass es dir wieder gut geht und du nicht auf den Mann, den du liebst verzichten musst, nur weil ich ein Volltrottel bin."

David stand jetzt wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr und wartete auf das Donnerwetter. Doch Lisa schaute ihn nur aus leeren Augen an. So viele Informationen und sie begriff einfach noch nicht, was sie da gehört hatte. Das einzige was sie spürte, war ein winziges Aufkeimen eines Hoffnungsschimmers. Konnte es wahr sein? Hatte Rokko ihr doch ein Zeichen hinterlassen und sie hatte es nur nicht gefunden?

„Wo ist der Brief? Ich muss ihn sehen", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Lisa ich hab den Brief in einem Tobsuchtsanfall zerrissen", erwiderte David unsicher.

„Wo sind die Schnipsel?"

„Äh, die sind … ja weißt du ich bin ja weg und Gabriela wird sie wohl beim Saubermachen weggeworfen haben."

„Du hast keinen Brief und keine Schnipsel?"

„Nein, leider, also ich sagte ja schon…aber wenn du mir einen Moment gibst, dann bekomme ich das Wichtigste vielleicht noch zusammen."

„Nein David!"

„Nein?"

Lisa schien wieder ganz in ihre Welt versunken und David wurde mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer, Lisas Gedanken rasten derweil. Warum sollte sie das David glauben? Es gab keinen Brief und auch so schien seine Geschichte nicht zusammen zu passen. Selbst wenn Rokko eine Telefonnummer hinterlassen haben sollte, wofür denn eigentlich? Er hatte ja schließlich ein Handy und an das, war er trotz ihrer unzähligen Anrufe nicht einmal ran gegangen. Außerdem hatte sie David immer und immer wieder belogen, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. Er hatte sie nur eingestellt, um sich Sabrina vom Leib zu halten, dann hatte er sie bezirzt nur damit sie die Scheinfirma gründete und auch sonst hatte er sie immer wieder manipuliert, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Ja sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sich geändert hätte, doch dann als sie mir Rokko zusammen kam, hatte er wieder sein richtiges Gesicht gezeigt. So gesehen passte es ja, dass er ihr einen Brief unterschlug, aber war es nicht viel eher so, dass er sie vielleicht jetzt wieder manipulieren wollte? Damit sie bei Kerima blieb und ihm ein schönes Leben verschaffte. Bestimmt wäre er da, um sie zu trösten, wenn Rokko sie abweisen würde und sie auslachte wenn sie von dem Brief anfing. Ja, er hoffte sicher, dass sie dann wieder schwach würde und bei ihm Halt suchte, aber da könnte er warten bis er schwarz würde. Sollte er doch mit der Firma und seinem Vater machen was er wollte! Sie würde nicht mehr auf ihn hereinfallen! Schluss, Aus, Ende! Eine eigene Firma, ein eigenes Leben und ganz viel Zeit Liebe für ihr Kind! Kein verlogener David, kein Rokko, den sie nicht durchschaute und am besten überhaupt keinen Mann mehr!

„David, ich glaube dir kein Wort! Ich weiß nicht was du mit diesem Unsinn bezwecken willst, aber es wird zu nichts führen. Schlag es dir einfach aus dem Kopf, ja? Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben, hörst du. Ich bin noch zwei Wochen hier und übergebe deinem Vater die Geschäfte. Wenn wir in dieser Zeit etwas Geschäftliches zu erledigen haben, gut! Aber darüber hinaus möchte ich nichts von dir sehen und hören und danach sowieso nicht mehr. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Lisa bitte das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Bitte du musst mir glauben, warum sollte ich so was denn erfinden? Ich will doch wirklich nur, dass du wieder glücklich wirst." David blickte sie verzweifelt an.

„Ich bin glücklich David, sehr sogar! Aber das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir und deinen wilden Storys zu tun haben und jetzt verlasse bitte mein Büro!"

„Lisa! So glaub mir doch, ich will dir keine Geschichten erzählen, versteh doch…"

„David verlass sofort mein Büro, oder ich verlasse die Firma auf der Stelle und dann kannst du und dein Vater schauen was ihr macht!" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und war kurz davor nach der Vase zu greifen, um sie zu werfen. David schaute sie unendlich traurig an und entschied dann, dass es wohl besser war, erstmal ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Francesca lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch ihre Wohnung. Erst mal die Reisetasche auspacken, Spülmaschine und Waschmaschine bedienen, ja und saugen müsste sie auch noch. Einkaufen und Staubwischen und davon abgesehen … Ihre Gedanken suchten verzweifelt nach weiteren Dingen, die sie bestimmt jetzt sofort noch zu erledigen hatte und die keinen Aufschub duldeten und so lief sie weiter durch die Gegend und fing in jedem Zimmer mit einem Teil der Hausarbeit an, so dass ein noch viel größeres Chaos entstand, als jenes, welches sie eigentlich zu beseitigen gedachte. Mit dem Staubtuch bewaffnet wandte sie sich dann in Richtung Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Bücher und CD stapelten, die sie gerade erst ausgepackt hatte. Dann viel ihr Blick wie von selbst genau auf den Gegenstand, den sie die ganze Zeit zu verdrängen versuchte. Das Telefon schien sie höhnisch auszulachen. Ja, sie musste außerdem noch Jürgen anrufen und ihm den Zwischenstand mitteilen. Eigentlich wollte sie ja nichts lieber und sie hatte sich eigentlich auch so darauf gefreut möglichst bald seine Stimme zu hören. Aber genau hier lag ja das Problem. Wie sollte sie es schaffen, ihn auch nur halbwegs unbefangen anzurufen? Wieder kam ihr der Kuss auf seine Wange in den Sinn. Ja für einen Augenblick war es einfach nur hinreißend gewesen, aber dann…. Nein sie hatte sich wirklich lächerlich gemacht, was sollte Jürgen denn jetzt bloß von ihr denken? Er musste ja bemerkt haben, dass sie sich in ihn verguckt hatte. So starrte sie auch weiterhin völlig ratlos auf das Telefon, bis es einen fürchterlich lauten Klingelton hinaus spie. Francesca zuckte heftig zusammen und verlor dabei das Staubtuch. Sie schaute entgeistert auf das Display. 030…. die Vorwahl von Berlin, aber die Nummer war definitiv nicht Felis. Konnte es sein das Jürgen ihre Gedanken lesen konnte? Unsinn! Francesca versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich auf die Realität zu besinnen. Es klingelte nun bereits zum dritten Mal und zitternd ergriff sie das Telefon.

„Milano?", fragte sie mit Herzklopfen in den Hörer.

„Hallo Francesca, hier ist Jürgen! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen. Hast du schon mit Rokko geredet?"

Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Äh nein, leider noch nicht, es tut mir leid, aber das ist eine längere Geschichte…."

„Du, ist gar nicht schlimm, weil ich habe eine unglaubliche Neuigkeit und es ist bestimmt gut die zu wissen bevor du mit ihm redest, denn ich hab jetzt den Schlüssel, um alles aufzuklären!" Jürgen sprach schnell und in seiner Aufregung schien er gar nicht zu bremsen zu sein. Francesca musste lächeln, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er wohl am anderen Ende der Leitung herumzappeln würde. „Also weißt du, Lisa ist heute bei mir aufgetaucht. Es war genau wie du gesagt hast. Sie war gar nicht mehr sauer! Ich bin so froh, dass wir uns wieder verstehen. Ich möchte dir auch noch mal danken, dass du mich so lieb getröstet hast und mir Mut gemacht hast. Ich meine das ist ja nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich. Also weil wir uns ja eigentlich kaum kennen, ich fand das wirklich toll von dir." Nun verstummte Jürgen mit seinem Redeschwall, obwohl er vor Mitteilungsbedürfnis fast platzte. Aber er wollte schon, dass sie verstand, wie sehr sie ihm geholfen hatte ruhig zu bleiben. Francesca hörte jeden ihrer Herzschläge in ihren Ohren donnern. Er schien gar nicht genervt von ihr zu sein oder ihr Verhalten als lächerlich zu empfinden. Er war eben so einfühlsam und dabei trotzdem so humorvoll und voller Tatendrang. Sie lächelte ganz verträumt in den Hörer.

„Äh Francesca? Bist du noch dran?"

„Natürlich!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen, „ich freue mich, wenn ich dir helfen konnte, aber ich hab nun wirklich nicht Besonderes getan."

„Doch, das war etwas Besonderes", erwiderte Jürgen nun sehr bestimmt und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor ihn nichts mehr halten konnte. „Aber du musst dir unbedingt anhören, was Lisa mir erzählt hat. David ist zurückgekommen. Stell dir vor, er ist zu Lisa, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Aber nicht nur weil er abgehauen ist, nein. Es kommt noch viel dicker. Stell dir vor, Rokko hat Lisa zum Abschied einen Brief geschrieben, der alles erklärt und in dem er sie bittet sich bei ihm zu melden. Er hat ihn in der Nacht vor seiner Abreise auf den Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro gelegt. Und jetzt kommt es! David war auch da und hat den Brief gelesen, dieser Idiot. Dann hat er ihn tatsächlich mitgenommen, weil er Lisa für sich gewinnen wollte. Der hat sich doch tatsächlich eingebildet, Lisa würde sowieso nur ihn lieben und schon zu ihm zurückfinden, wenn er seinen Rivalen einfach aus ihrem Leben reißt. Na, der Schuss ist jedenfalls nach hinten losgegangen."

„Dann weiß sie jetzt also von dem Brief! Gott sei dank!"

„Äh, wieso weißt du denn von dem Brief?"

Luca hat es mir erzählt und auch wie verletzt Rokko war, weil sie so gar nicht darauf reagiert hat. Dann ist er aber am Tag ihrer Hochzeit nach Berlin geflogen, aber als er sie gefunden hat, da musste er mit ansehen, wie David sie küsste und da war es ganz vorbei. Na und als Lisa dann in Köln war und nach dieser Nacht wieder einfach so verschwunden ist, da wollte er doch nur verstehen, warum sie gar nicht reagiert hat und ob sie sich endgültig von David getrennt hat. Seit dem glaubt er, dass Lisa nicht die ist, in die er sich verliebt hat und macht komplett dicht. Deswegen hält Luca es auch für besser, wenn wir erst mit ihm reden, weil er bei dir vermutlich sofort wieder auflegen würde. Aber Rokko ist zurzeit auf Geschäftsreise in London und kommt erst morgen Abend zurück. Aber jetzt wo Lisa von dem Brief weiß, ist es da nicht besser, wenn sie selbst Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmt und sich endlich mir ihm ausspricht?"

„Ja das sollte man meinen, aber du hast ja keine Ahnung was Lisa sich jetzt wieder einredet! Sie glaubt David kein Wort und denkt dass er nur eine neue Intrige plant, um etwas für sich herauszuschlagen. Weißt du, ich kann ihr das nicht verdenken. David hat sie immer wieder ausgenutzt und manipuliert zu seinen Gunsten, insofern ist es kein Wunder, dass sie ihm endgültig nicht mehr vertraut. Aber ich habe natürlich versucht ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie doch wenigstens erkennen muss, dass seine Geschichte doch auch stimmen könnte, denn das würde doch einiges erklären. Ich hab versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich endlich mit Rokko aussprechen muss, alleine schon weil sie bestätigt hat, dass sie schwanger ist."

Sie ist also wirklich schwanger von Rokko und kann sich immer noch nicht entschließen zu ihm zu gehen?", fragte Francesca ungläubig.

„Na ja, sie ist eben fest davon überzeugt, dass Rokko sie nicht liebt und sie und wahrscheinlich auch das Kind für einen Fehler hält. Trotzdem will sie es ihm irgendwann mitteilen, weil sie schon begriffen hat, dass es zumindest auch für das Kind wichtig ist, den eigenen Vater kennen zu lernen. Aber zuerst will sie ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie steigt bei Kerima aus und will ihre eigene Firma eröffnen und erst wenn sie emotional frei ist wird sie ihn kontaktieren. Das kann bei Lisa allerdings noch ewig dauern", seufzte Jürgen.

„Oh je, ich hab keine Ahnung wer sturer ist, sie oder er. Ich hoffe doch sehr Rokko lässt sich überzeugen wenn er das alles hört! Aber was willst du den jetzt mit Lisa machen?"

„Konkret erst mal gar nichts fürchte ich. Sie hat mir noch mal sehr klar gesagt, dass sie mir auf der Stelle die Freundschaft kündigt, wenn ich mich einmische und David oder Rokko kontaktiere. Ich würde es ja trotzdem tun, nur sie darf nichts mitbekommen, bevor wir einen wasserdichten Plan haben. Wenn ich schon riskiere meine beste Freundin zu verlieren, dann sollten die Aussichten, dass es funktioniert, doch etwas besser stehen als im Moment. Deshalb hoffe ich darauf, das ihr etwas erreicht und Rokko der Klügere von beiden ist."

„Ja das kann ich verstehen, wirklich! Ich verspreche dir mein Bestes zu geben, wenn wir versuchen Rokko zu überzeugen. Aber weißt du, Lisa kann ich trotzdem nicht verstehen. Hat sie sich denn von David nicht wenigstens den Brief zeigen lassen, dann hätte sie doch erkannt, dass er von Rokko stammt. Und dieser David, was ist das überhaupt für ein … na ich sag lieber nicht, was ich von ihm halte."

„Das kannst du aber ruhig. Er ist ein Arschloch! Aber den Brief konnte er ihr nicht zeigen, weil er ihn in einem Wutanfall zerrissen hat. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er es diesmal irgendwie ernst meint. Es ist mehr so eine Gefühl, aber zumindest hat er ja diesmal die Wahrheit gesagt. Oh mein Gott, wenn man vom Teufel redet! Du, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Melde dich bitte, sobald du was weißt, ja?"

„Na klar mach ich. Ich bin ja schon gespannt was er jetzt von dir will. Also dann bis bald Jürgen und viel Glück!"

„Da wünsch ich dir auch! Mach's gut!" Jürgen legte auf und schaute David Seidel grimmig an.

Guten Tag Herr Seidel, was kann ich für sie tun?"

David schluckte. Jürgen siezte ihn wieder und das machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter.

„Ich bin wieder in Berlin und ich … nun ja ich bin hier, um meine Fehler wieder gerade zu biegen. Ich muss auch dir…" David blickte ihn vorsichtig an, aber er wusste einfach nicht wie er sein Geständnis vorbringen konnte, wenn er Jürgen siezen sollte. Da dieser nicht reagierte fuhr er schließlich einfach fort. „ Also ich bin gekommen. Um zu erzählen wie die Geschichte mit Lisa und Rokko und auch mir wirklich war und ich will versuchen eine Möglichkeit zu finden, damit die beiden doch noch ihr Glück finden, dass ich zerstört habe." Er schlug die Augen nieder und wurde immer nervöser. Obwohl er sich jetzt schon dreimal geöffnet hatte, fiel es ihm immer noch schwer seine Schandtaten zuzugeben.

„Was? Du meinst dass du den Brief geklaut hast und damit gleich 3 Menschen ins Unglück gestürzt hast. Da ist ein Geständnis ein bisschen wenig, meinst du nicht auch?"

„3 Menschen?" Er sah Jürgen verständnislos an.

„Lisa, Rokko und ihr gemeinsames Kind. Du weißt doch davon!" Jürgen schaute ihn immer grimmiger an und er war sich nicht sicher, ob David nun wirklich was ändern wollte oder nicht.

„Ja, natürlich." Wieder traute er sich kaum Jürgen anzusehen und schämte sich für seine Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Lisa hat dir also schon alles erzählt. Sie glaubt mir nur nicht, aber es ist wahr und diesmal will ich sie ganz bestimmt nicht vorführen. Mariella hat mich aufgeweckt und ich habe endlich verstanden was für ein egoistisches Arschloch ich bin."

„Das hast du aber schön gesagt." Jürgen konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, obwohl er wusste, wie ernst die Situation war und das es eigentlich nichts zum Lachen gab. Doch so klein wie David da zusammengekauert stand, ohne einen Funken seiner sonstigen Überheblichkeit, konnte Jürgen die Komik, die hierdurch entstand, nicht ausblenden. David hingegen fühlte sich immer schlechter.

„Jürgen ich hab begriffen was ich getan habe und würde alles tun, um es rückgängig zu machen, aber ich kann verstehen, dass ihr mir das nicht glauben wollt oder könnt. Aber wenn du eine Idee hast, wie Lisa verstehen kann, was da passiert ist und wie ich ihr helfen kann zu Rokko zurückfinden, dann sag es mir, bitte! Ich möchte helfen, wenn es geht. Kannst du mir das glauben?" Er schaute ihn bittend und verzweifelt an. Jürgen überlegte. Er hatte doch den Eindruck, dass David die Wahrheit sagte und eigentlich könnte er seine Hilfe bestimmt gebrauchen, wenn Francesca Rokko nicht überzeugen konnte. Aber so leicht würde er es ihm nicht machen. Er musste schon beweisen, dass er bereit war, hier etwas zu investieren. So schaute er ihn auch weiterhin sehr kritisch an.

„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das will David und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob du tatsächlich begriffen hast, was du da eigentlich angerichtet hast. Ich überlege mir noch, ob du es auch nur annähernd wert bist, dass ich mich mit dir jemals wieder unterhalte. Lisa weist dich ja nicht grundlos so brutal von sich. Falls ich dich irgendwie brauche melde ich mich möglicherweise bei dir. Aber Eines lass dir gesagt sein: Sollte Lisa auch nur noch ein einziges Mal in meinen Laden stürmen und sich über dich aufregen müssen, dann mach ich dir die Hölle dermaßen heiß, dass du dir wünschen wirst niemals geboren worden zu sein! Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, das war ja mehr als nur deutlich. Aber du wirst keinen Grund dazu haben. Ich gehe dann jetzt." Er drehte sich um und verlies traurig, aber nicht ganz hoffnungslos den Kiosk. Immerhin hatte ihn Jürgen doch wieder geduzt und ihn nicht sofort rausgeschmissen, auch wenn er es eigentlich verdient hatte.

Feli saß mir ihrem Bruder in einem kleinen Restaurant, wo sich Luca mir seinem Freund nach seiner Ankunft in Köln verabredet hatte. Die beiden waren schon sehr nervös und tranken einen Pfefferminztee in der Hoffnung sich etwas zu beruhigen. Luca sah Rokko zuerst und winkte ihm ungeduldig zu. Er kam relativ fröhlich auf ihn zu und erblickte dann seine Schwester.

„Mensch Franzi, dass ist aber schön, dass du auch gekommen bist! Wir haben uns ja auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sie stand auf und lies sich von ihm umarmen. Sie konnten sich gut leiden auch wenn sie sich nur selten sahen.

„Ja Rokko, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, aber ich bin auch nicht ohne Grund hier."

„Nicht? Was gibt es denn?"

„Äh, setzen wir uns doch erstmal. Nun ja ich habe Feli besucht und muss dringend mit dir sprechen."

„Was ist denn los mit Feli? Gibt es Probleme mit der Wohnung?"

„Äh nein, also es geht …" Francesca sammelte sich bevor sie sich traute es auszusprechen. Rokko schaute sie besorgt an. Hoffentlich musste er nicht nach Berlin, um etwas zu regeln.

„Also es geht um Lisa sozusagen." Sie schaute ihn gespannt an und musste feststellen, dass sich sein Gesicht verfinsterte.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber das geht wirklich zu weit! Luca ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr über dieses Thema reden will. Warum schickst du jetzt deine Schwester vor? Was soll das?"

„Ich schick sie nicht vor! Aber sie hat erfahren, dass Lisa niemals deinen Brief bekommen hat. Das verändert doch alles, meinst du nicht? Bitte höre ihr einfach zu, danach kannst du immer noch, nie wieder darüber reden."

„Sie hat meinen Brief nicht bekommen, wie kommt ihr denn darauf?"

„Wenn du das wissen möchtest, dann musst du schon Francesca zuhören", erwiderte Luca nun regelrecht bockig.

„Na gut! Aber es ist das letzte Mal. Wenn ich danach noch einmal den Namen Lisa ungewollt höre, dann flippe ich aus, verstanden?" Er schaute Luca äußerst warnend an, war aber innerlich total verunsichert. Gab es vielleicht doch noch eine winzig kleine Möglichkeit, dass sich alles auflöste? Sein Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen.

„Gut, dann fange ich wohl einfach an." Francesca begann nun alles was in Berlin vorgefallen war zu schildern und dass sie gehört hatte, dass Lisa nun auch endlich von dem Brief erfahren hatte, aber auch, dass sie es für eine Intrige von David hielt. Nur das sie mit Jürgen auch weiterhin im Kontakt stand und von der Schwangerschaft erzählte sie noch nichts. Rokko verzog wahrend ihrer Ausführungen nicht eine Miene, obwohl seine Emotionen mittlerweile regelrecht Wellen schlugen. Als sie ihren Bericht beendet hatte, schauten die Geschwister Rokko erwartungsvoll an. Er reagierte aber scheinbar gar nicht und blieb völlig versteinert sitzen.

„Rokko?", fragte Luca in die entstandene Pause hinein.

Nun schaute er immer noch ausdruckslos auf. „Klingt alles sehr einleuchtend", flüsterte Rokko, „ist es aber nicht!"

Francesca schaute ihren Bruder verständnislos an und auch dieser schien nicht zu begreifen was sein Freund meinte.

„Egal was Jürgen erzählt hat, es stimmt nicht, wenn er sagt, dass Lisa und David nie zusammen waren. Ich weiß auch nicht ob Jürgen das wirklich glaubt oder ob er genauso skrupellos ist wie Lisa, aber die beiden waren jedenfalls zusammen. Ich hab es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, als ich in Berlin war. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Sie haben sich geküsst und das war sicher kein Kuss nur so unter Freunden!"

Wieder blickten die Geschwister sich verwundert an.

„Aber Rokko, vielleicht hast du dich ja auch getäuscht und das ganze ging nur von David aus…", versuchte Luca ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein! Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen und ich lass mir nicht einreden, dass ich spinne. Nicht nachdem ich hier in Köln erkennen musste, wie Lisa wirklich ist. Es passt auch nicht zu dem was ich über sie gelesen habe. David ist zurückgekehrt von seiner Reise, ja so steht es auch in der Presse. Aber warum ist er vorher abgehauen, hä? Er hat Lisa ein weiteres Mal sitzen lassen! Da war sie wohl wieder sehr traurig und hat sich gedacht auf nach Köln, da wartet ja immer noch der dumme Lückenbüßer Rokko, der fängt mich bestimmt wieder ganz wunderbar auf. Woher hat sie denn da gewusst, wo sie mich finden kann, hm? Das ist doch kein Zufall! Sie kannte den Brief, ganz sicher. Nur hat der dumme Rokko es ihr nicht ganz so leicht gemacht wie sie dachte. Nein, ich wollte immer noch Antworten von ihr hören, auch wenn sie mich in dieser Nacht noch so verzaubert hat. Aber da hätte ich ja eigentlich schon merken müssen, das da was nicht stimmt, so verklemmt wie sie vorher immer getan hat. Sie hat sich dann doch lieber wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor ich verstehe, was wirklich dahinter steckt. Ja und nun ist David wieder da und hat ihr wohl endgültig den Laufpass gegeben und jetzt schiebt sie ihm alles in die Schuhe, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Freunde so blöd sind und sich instrumentalisieren lassen. Sie glaubt wohl doch noch eine Chance bei mir zu haben, wenn sie es geschickt einstielt. Besser ich, als ganz alleine! Ja, sie hat viel gelernt von Kerima, den Seidels und den von Brambergs!", stieß Rokko angewidert hervor.

„Nein du verstehst das ganz falsch", schaltete sich nun Francesca ein, „David hat es…"

„Schweig! Ich will davon nichts mehr hören! Ich weiß ihr meint es gut und glaubt Jürgen, aber ihr seid auf dem Holzweg. Es tut mir leid, aber ich will jetzt lieber alleine sein." Er stand auf und wandte sich an Luca. „Wir sehen uns am Montag in der Firma." Er drehte sich schon um, da rief sein Freund ihm hinterher. „Jetzt warte doch, wir müssen ja nicht mehr davon reden, aber bitte bleib noch hier."

„Ich versteh dich Luca, ehrlich, aber ich muss jetzt alleine sein. Und bitte, lass uns ab jetzt dieses Thema nicht mehr anschneiden, okay?"

Luca nickte ihm betroffen zu und wünschte sich alles noch einmal ganz anders machen zu können, aber nun war es zu spät und er würde seinen Wunsch fürs Erste respektieren müssen.

Luca und Francesca blieben verstört am Tisch zurück. „Man oh Mann was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß machen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm doch noch stecken, dass er Vater wird, aber so wie er momentan drauf ist, könnte es alles auch noch schlimmer machen", erwiderte Luca.

„Ich kann nicht kapieren wie man so verbohrt und stur sein kann. In der Hinsicht stehen sich die beiden jedenfalls in Nichts nach. Aber wie dem auch sei, die beiden müssen wohl gezwungen werden, damit sie erkennen, dass sie nur miteinander glücklich werden können."

„Wie willst du denn das anstellen?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wir brauchen einen Plan und am Besten wäre es wenn alle helfen, also auch die Berliner."

„Ja schon, nur wie?"

„Ich glaube ich telefoniere erstmal mit Jürgen. Es wäre gut, wenn wir uns hier treffen könnten, weil du ja wegen der Firma nicht so einfach weg kannst. Aber Jürgen ist selbständig und Feli kann bestimmt einige Tage frei machen. Zusammen fällt uns vielleicht ja doch was ein. Wer weiß vielleicht kann dieser Seidel ja auch noch helfen, also wenn Jürgen ihm traut, meine ich."

„Ja ja, wenn Jürgen das meint", grinste Luca, „aber dann lerne ich ihn wenigstens mal kennen."

„Luca, lass das! Konzentriere dich lieber auf die Sache!" Francesca funkelte ihn böse an.

„Zu Befehl Schwesterherz! Ich finde deine Idee gut, ehrlich. Sag mir einfach Bescheid wann sie kommen und dann werden wir solange grübeln, bis uns der perfekte Coup einfällt. Hauptsache Rokko wird endlich glücklich, bevor ich noch ganz verzweifele."

Rokko betrat die Wohnung und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, sie endlich hinter sich zu lassen, doch nun saß er hier und musste doch wieder weinen. Er verfluchte sich dafür, aber auch das half ihm nicht. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt von seinen Freunden trösten lassen, aber die wollten einfach nicht verstehen, dass es für ihn keinen Weg mehr zu Lisa gab und dass sie nicht die war, von der er damals so begeistert gewesen war. Selbst in die unsicht-Bar konnte er nicht mehr gehen, denn die Erinnerung an jenen Abend zerriss ihn, auch wenn er diesen Ort noch so sehr vermisste. Ja auch das hatte sie ihm genommen. War dieser Frau denn nichts heilig? Auch Simon fehlte ihm wahnsinnig. Ihre Gespräche waren immer so intensiv gewesen und hatten ihm ganz neue Sichtweisen eröffnet. Aber gerade deswegen zog er sich ja besonders von ihm zurück. Simon war so sensibel, das er viel mehr wahrnahm als andere Menschen. Es war, als könnte er ihm direkt in die Seele blicken und dann erst seine Fragen, die ihr Ziel nie verfehlten! Nein er fühlte sich definitiv noch nicht stark genug, um diesen Fragen stand zu halten. Luca war der einzige, der ihn genauso gut durchschauen konnte, aber er war nicht ganz so hartnäckig wie Simon und ließ sich deshalb immer wieder auf seine Themenwechsel ein. Mit Bev konnte er inzwischen auch viel anfangen, obwohl sie extrem direkt war. Aber er konnte dann wenigstens auch sehr ungeschminkt antworten und sie respektierte am ehesten, dass er nicht reden wollte. Dennoch wussten alle drei bereits zu viel und wollten ihn immer wieder überreden sich mit Lisa auszusprechen. Sie verstanden nicht, wie sehr er ums Überleben kämpfte, oder sie glaubten zumindest, das es nur den einen Weg gab. Aber das war nicht sein Weg. So fühlte er sich einsam auch wenn er wusste, dass er wirkliche Freunde hatte, die alles für ihn tun würden. Nein, hier musste er allein durch, da gab es keinen Zweifel und der erste Schritt war Lisa Plenske für immer in sich auszulöschen.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Gabriela seufzte. Ihr Spätdienst war jetzt eigentlich schon seit einer halben Stunde zu Ende und sie sehnte sich so danach, endlich nach Hause zu kommen und einfach nur die Füße hochzulegen. Aber den Herrschaften war immer noch eine weitere Kleinigkeit eingefallen und sie hoffte doch sehr, dass sie nun endlich gehen durfte. Ob Markus wohl etwas gekocht hätte? Es war ja eigentlich schon zu spät, um noch zu essen, aber für seine überbackenen Tomaten, würde sie glatt einen Mord begehen. Dann, gerade als sie ihren Mantel übergestreift hatte hörte sie ein lautes Klirren, welches aus dem Wintergarten zu kommen schien. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schlug dann ihren Kopf leicht gegen den Türrahmen. ‚Nein, nein, nein!', dachte sie, legte den Mantel wieder ab und machte sich entnervt auf den Weg, um sich einen Überblick über das Ausmaß der Katastrophe zu verschaffen. Als sie den Wintergarten betrat bot sich ihr allerdings ein Bild, das sie nicht erwartet hatte. David saß zusammengesunken da und hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen. Eine Weinflasche war vor ihm auf den Boden gefallen und zersplittert. Glücklicherweise schien die Flasche bereits vorher leer gewesen zu sein, denn es befand sich nur eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden. Gabriela nahm wahr, dass er leise schluchzte. Nun bemerkte auch David, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte und schaute auf.

„Oh, Gabriela. Machen sie sich bitte keine Umstände. Wissen sie, ich kann sowieso nichts anderes, als alles kaputt zu machen, aber ab heute will ich versuchen meine Trümmer selbst zu beseitigen." Er hatte noch Tränen in den Augen und er sprach sehr langsam und teilweise etwas abgehakt. Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht nüchtern und das Selbstmitleid in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Nee, Herr Seidel, lassen sie mal. Ich kehre das schnell weg", beeilte sie sich zu erwidern. Das Letzte was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte, war eine Schnittverletzung und schlimmstenfalls eine Fahrt ins Krankenhaus. „Sie warten hier brav und rühren sich keinen Zentimeter, versprechen sie mir das?"

„Sag ich ja, ich tauge zu gar nichts! Ich bin selbst zu blöd dazu meine Fehler wieder in Ordnung zu bringen", schluchzte er auf.

„Herr Seidel so schlimm ist eine zerbrochene Flasche nun auch wieder nicht. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Nachdem sie wieder alles in Ordnung gebracht hatte, dachte sie schon daran sich jetzt ganz schnell zu verabschieden, damit sie endlich ihren Feierabend genießen konnte. Doch David saß noch immer so verzweifelt da, dass sie es einfach nicht fertig brachte ihn alleine zu lassen. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn.

„Herr Seidel, was ist denn los? Ihr Zustand kann ja nun wirklich nicht nur an der zerbrochenen Flasche liegen."

„Nein es liegt daran, dass ich das Glück von zwei Menschen zerstört habe und bloß weil ich so egoistisch war."

„Aber so schnell zerstört man doch nicht das ganze Glück von jemanden", erwiderte sie tröstend.

„Doch und das ist noch nicht alles. Ich habe Lisa nicht nur ihr Glück genommen, ich habe auch ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen vernichtet. Das hat nicht mal Richard oder seine Mutter geschafft. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder ungeschehen machen kann, es geht einfach nicht." Die 1 ½ Flaschen Wein machten sich deutlich bemerkbar und so schaffte es David nicht, die neuen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge der nach einer Prügelei völlig zerschrammt und heulend zu Mutti läuft.

„So jetzt erzählen sie doch mal von vorne, sonst verstehe ich doch überhaupt nicht, um was es hier eigentlich geht."

So begann er also ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Beichte. Als er fertig war schaute er sie erwartungsvoll an. „Das ist leider die Wahrheit und ich wünschte wirklich, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, es wieder gut zu machen, aber ohne den Brief…Hassen sie mich jetzt eigentlich?", fragte er zerknirscht und schaute sie unsicher an.

Nun musste Gabriela doch ein wenig schmunzeln. Der arrogante, selbstsichere Millionenerbe und Sonnyboy hatte Angst in der Welt bestehen zu können und suchte nach einer Mutterfigur, die ihm den Weg weisen könnte. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, doch ihr Mutterinstinkt siegte, angesichts seiner kindlich wirkenden Verzweifelung.

„Nein Herr Seidel, ich hasse sie nicht, davon abgesehen ist Einsicht der erste Schritt zur Besserung. Sagt man doch so, nicht wahr?"

David schaute sie so hoffnungsvoll an, als sei sie der heilige Messias, der ihm gleich eine Offenbarung schenken würde. Gabriela schmunzelte nun noch mehr und drückte beruhigend seinen Arm.

„Ich glaub ich kann ihnen helfen. Warten sie hier, okay?"

David nickte und hielt es vor Ungeduld kaum aus. Als sie zurück kam, hielt sie ein zugeschraubtes Marmeladenglas in der Hand, in dem sich etwas Weißes befand, doch er konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es wohl war. Gabriela hielt ihm das Glas entgegen, lies es aber noch nicht los.

„Sehen sie, als ich damals ihr Zimmer aufgeräumt habe, nachdem sie so überstürzt weg sind, da sind mir die Schnipsel zuerst aufgefallen. Ich konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen Brief handelte. Ich habe gedacht, wenn sie wieder kommen, dann bereuen sie es vielleicht, ihn zerrissen zu haben. Also hab ich die Schnipsel aufbewahrt, für den Fall, dass sie vielleicht doch noch gebraucht werden. Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte mein Bauchgefühl da recht gehabt."

David glaubte nun wirklich, dass dort eine Heilige vor ihm stand. „Gabriela das ist ja … das ist unglaublich! Sie machen mich gerade zum glücklichsten Mensch auf der Welt!" Er sprang auf, hob sie ein Stück hoch und wirbelte sie herum. „Sie wissen gar nicht wie dankbar ich ihnen bin! Wenn ich es jemals wieder gut machen kann, dann sagen sie mir Bescheid!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie mich erst mal wieder absetzten würden?", fragte sie streng.

„Ja natürlich! Entschuldigung!" Er setzte sie vorsichtig ab und zeigte sich ganz schuldbewusst. Als sie ihn daraufhin wieder anlächelte, kehrte auch die Freude sofort in sein Gesicht zurück. „Oh ich werde den Brief gleich zusammen kleben und dann spreche ich mit Jürgen. Er weiß sicher am Besten, wie ich Lisa noch einmal dazu bekommen kann, dass sie mir zuhört. Jetzt wird endlich alles wieder gut, ich weiß es! Und das verdanke ich nur ihnen."

„Ho, ho, ho, nicht so schnell!", damit zog sie das Glas ein Stück weit von ihm weg und er schaute sie verständnislos an. „Sie haben mir doch versprochen auch etwas für mich zu tun, falls mir einfällt, wie sie es wieder gut machen können, richtig?"

David schaute sie etwas verstört an, nickte dann aber zustimmend.

„Also, sie versprechen mir jetzt, dass sie sofort ins Bett gehen und ihren Rausch ausschlafen. Sie können den Brief ja dann morgen Früh zusammen kleben. Ich befürchte, wenn sie das jetzt versuchen, klebt alles, aber nur nicht der Brief. Außerdem sollten sie Herrn Decker auch erst bei Tageslicht anrufen. Es ist schon nach 23 Uhr und da schläft er vielleicht schon. Wissen sie, ich will jetzt auch nach Hause, aber das geht nur, wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass sie jetzt keine Leichtsinnigkeiten mehr machen, einverstanden?"

Wieder nickte David, aber diesmal ganz erleichtert. „Ich verspreche es ihnen! Ich bin ganz brav und mache auch nichts mehr kaputt, großes Indianerehrenwort."

„Gut, also hier das Glas, ich verlasse mich auf sie."

„Sie werden es nicht bereuen, vielen Dank noch mal." Er nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, der doch noch sehr nach Alkohol roch. Gabriela verabschiedete sich grinsend und als sie außer Hörweite war murmelte sie nur noch: "Oh je David, du wirst eben doch nie erwachsen." Damit verließ sie erheitert die Villa Seidel.

Jürgen hatte sich gerade seinen ersten Kaffee eingegossen, als das Telefon läutete. Etwas mürrisch suchte er den Apparat und fand ihn letztendlich unter einem Stapel Zeitungen.

„Decker?"

„Hallo Jürgen, hier ist Francesca", meldete sie sich vorsichtig. „Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht aus dem Bett geholt?"

„Nein, ich war schon wach. Gibt es was Neues? Wie hat Rokko reagiert?"

„Deswegen rufe ich an", stöhnte sie. „Es ist wirklich schlecht gelaufen! Aber am Besten wird sein ich fange von vorne an." Damit begann sie Jürgen von ihrem Treffen im Restaurant zu erzählen.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja schlimmer als ich befürchtet habe. Wie kann es sein, dass alle beide so vernagelt sind? Die sollte man doch wirklich zusammen in einen Sack stopfen! Wenn man da drauf haut, trifft man garantiert den Richtigen! Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur machen?"

„Ja die Frage ist gut. Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir einen Plan. Wie gibt sich Lisa denn im Augenblick? Meinst du, wir haben da vielleicht einen Ansatzpunkt?"

„Nee, wohl eher nicht. Sie will den Namen Rokko absolut nicht mehr hören. Sie arbeitet mit Hochdruck an der Umsetzung ihrer Pläne für ein eigenes Leben. Sie hat sich jetzt entschlossen doch keine ganz neue Firma zu gründen. Sie will es doch noch mal mit B Style versuchen und die Firma ganz von Kerima abspalten. Hannah soll ihre Partnerin werden. Na ja, sie hat wirklich tolle Ideen. Sie möchte Hannahs Kollektionen unter bestimmte soziale Themen stellen. So was wie Mode gegen Kinderarbeit oder für Tierschutz, etc. Da steckt sie all ihre Energie rein. Eigentlich tut es ihr gut und sie lässt sich auch wieder regelmäßig bei mir sehen, aber so fröhlich und aufgedreht sie scheint, sie ist es nicht. Ihre Augen haben einfach jeden Glanz verloren, weißt du?"

„Ja ich verstehe was du meinst. Rokko hat früher auch immer mit den Augen lachen können, aber davon ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Aber gut, genau deswegen sollten wir bald handeln. Ich hab mit Luca gemeinsam überlegt und wir dachten, es wäre gut, wenn wir uns alle treffen und zusammen einen Schlachtplan entwickeln. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ja hört sich gut an. Wir müssen Schicksal spielen, damit die beiden sich nicht wehren können, egal wie gut sie ihre Vorstellungen zementiert haben. Aber dann dürfen wir nichts dem Zufall überlassen, sonst geht es schief. Wer hilft denn auf deiner Seite mit?"

„Luca natürlich, aber auf jeden Fall auch Simon und Beverly, sie sind auch mit Rokko befreundet."

„Gut, das sind mit dir schon mal 4 Personen, sehr gut. Hier wissen eigentlich nur Feli und ich Bescheid und ich will lieber nicht zu viele einweihen. Mariella ist ja leider wieder in Boston, sonst würde sie sicher auch helfen."

„Was ist mit David? Oder traust du ihm nicht?"

„David … ja das ist so eine Sache. Eigentlich glaube ich schon, dass er helfen will und er ist ja auch so zu sagen der Schlüssel … aber bei ihm weiß man nie so richtig und Lisa schiebt wirklich einen Hals auf ihn. Wenn ich ihn ins Boot hole, dann müssen wir noch besser aufpassen, dass uns kein Fehler unterläuft. Hm, ich fühl ihm noch mal auf den Zahn und entscheide das dann. Aber wo und wann wollen wir uns treffen?"

„Es wäre toll, wenn ihr nach hier kommen könntet, weil sonst Lucas Firma zu Hälfte nicht besetzt wäre. Erstens geht das geschäftlich nicht und außerdem ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass Rokko den Braten riecht. Davon abgesehen fliegt Rokko am Donnerstag noch mal nach London, um das Geschäft dort endgültig abzuschließen. Er kommt dann erst Samstagabend wieder, wir hätten also quasi sturmfrei." Bei dem Wort sturmfrei lief Francesca rot an, weil ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass man das zweideutig verstehen konnte. Sie war froh, dass er sie jetzt nicht sah und hoffte er würde es nicht bemerken. Doch diese Hoffnung zerplatzte im nächsten Augenblick.

„So, so sturmfrei?", grinste Jürgen ins Telefon. „Oh das hört sich aber aufregend an! Da müssen wir nur schauen, dass Papa nicht zu früh Heim kommt und uns bei unsittlichen Tätigkeiten erwischt", neckte er sie.

„Äh, so meine ich das doch gar nicht, ich wollte … also ich meine …. Na ja du weißt schon", stammelte sie jetzt und nahm einen Schweißausbruch wahr. Jürgen konnte nicht mehr, er musste einfach darüber lachen, dass sie so verlegen war.

„Weiß du was? Wenn unsere Mission glückt, dann werden Lisa und du sicher prima Freundinnen werden!"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Francesca verwirrt und entsetzt.

„Ach nur so, nimm es nicht so ernst, war nur ein Spaß. Davon abgesehen weißt du ja wie wichtig mir Lisa ist, also kannst du es ruhig als Kompliment nehmen, wenn ich dich mit ihr vergleiche."

„Aha." Francesca wusste einfach nicht, was sie jetzt davon halten sollte und so verschwand ihre Nervosität auch nicht wirklich. Aber er hatte gesagt, dass Lisa ihm wichtig ist. Ob er damit meinte, dass sie ihm auch….? Quatsch! Konzentriere dich auf das wesentliche, beschwor sie sich selbst.

„Em, also was meinst du? Könntet ihr an diesem Wochenende kommen?"

„Ja, also bei mir passt das. Yvonne freut sich normalerweise, wenn sie mehr Stunden machen kann, ich müsste sie nur fragen ob es passt."

„Yvonne?"

„Ja eine Freundin, die ab und zu im Kiosk aushilft. Weißt du, sie stellt gerade fest, dass so eine kleine Familie ganz schön teuer ist und deshalb nervt sie mich schon immer wegen extra Stunden. Es dürfte also kein Problem sein, da was zu organisieren."

Francesca atmete erleichtert aus. Yvonne hatte eine Familie, also war sie wirklich nur mit Jürgen befreundet. Im nächsten Moment schalt sie sich selbst, dass sie überhaupt solche Gedanken hatte.

„Dann müsste ich also noch bei Feli nachfragen."

„Nee, nicht unbedingt. Weißt du, ich wollte sie sowieso noch anrufen, um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, da könnte ich das übernehmen. Was David angeht, darum kümmere ich mich dann auch. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir morgen Bescheid sagen ob es klappt. Wann sollen wir den da sein?"

Schon wieder breitete sich das Gefühlschaos in Francesca aus. Er wollte Feli anrufen, Klar! Sie musste endlich aufhören diesen Fakt außer Acht zu lassen. Er war in sie verknallt und das musste sie endlich begreifen! Trotzdem hatte sie spontan die Idee, sie schon für Donnerstagabend einzuladen. Natürlich hauptsächlich, weil sie hoffte Feli dann früher zu sehen, das verstand sich ja von selbst. Die beiden könnten Jürgen dann die Stadt zeigen und sich ein wenig ins Nachtleben stürzen, wo sie doch am nächsten Tag alle nicht arbeiten mussten…

Francesca nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn Feli und du schon Donnerstagnachmittag kommt? Ich muss bis 16:00 Uhr arbeiten und dann könnten wir dir Köln ein wenig schmackhaft machen. Aber wenn das nicht geht, könnt ihr am Freitag eigentlich aufschlagen, wann es euch passt. Ich bin zu Hause, weil die Firma wegen Renovierung geschlossen hat. Luca und die anderen werden so ab 19:00 Uhr Zeit haben, schätze ich."

„Donnerstag in Köln die Innenstadt unsicher machen? Hört sich gut an. Ich gebe dir dann also Bescheid, wenn ich was weiß."

„Gut, dann verbleiben wir so. Tschüss Jürgen."

„Ja, bis dann. Ciao!"

Jürgen schloss kurze Zeit später den Kiosk auf. Er hatte sich auch schon mit Yvonne abgesprochen und so würde er später nur David und schließlich Feli anrufen müssen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Frau seiner Träume versank er sofort, in einem schweren grenzdebilen Lächeln und hoffte heiß und fettig, dass sie zusagen würde schon am Donnerstag mit nach Köln zu fahren. Oh ja einen Tag mehr mit dieser wundervollen Frau…. Jürgen wurde durch das aufgehen der Ladentür aus seinen Träumereien gerissen.

„Hallo Jürgen!" Jürgen erkannte, dass es David war und schaute fragend in dessen Gute-Laune- Gesicht. Warum war er bloß so gut drauf? Er hatte doch nun wirklich keinen Grund zur übertriebenen Fröhlichkeit. Ob er alles schon wieder vergessen hatte und darauf hoffte, nach seinem Geständnis und ein paar traurigen Blicken könne er einfach so weiter machen wie bisher? Nein, damit vertat er sich ganz entschieden.

„Was willst du?", zischte Jürgen ihn deshalb an.

„Ich hab vielleicht die Lösung, wie wir Lisa und Rokko helfen können", berichtete er freudestrahlend und Jürgens Interesse war nun doch geweckt.

„So David? Und wie soll die Lösung aussehen, he? Warst du bei einer Wahrsagerin und hat sie dir ein mystisches Mantra zugeflüstert, oder was?", fragte Jürgen trotzdem bissig.

„Nein, viel besser!" Damit hielt er ihm die zusammengeklebten Seiten des Briefes unter die Nase. „Stell dir vor, Gabriela hat die Schnipsel damals gefunden und aufbewahrt! Es fehlt nur ein ganz kleines Teil, aber man kann den Sinn an dieser Stelle trotzdem gut entnehmen."

Jürgen nahm ungläubig den Brief entgegen und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, hellte sich sein Blick deutlich auf.

„Mensch Alter, das ist ja großartig! Du hast aber auch mehr Glück als Verstand, weißt du das? Wirklich, du solltest eurer Gabriela ne fette Gehaltserhöhung geben!"

„Ja, sie ist ein Goldschatz! Was machen wir jetzt? Ich würde ja gleich zu Lisa und ihr das Ding unter die Nase halten, aber erstens wirft sie mich wahrscheinlich raus, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen kann und zweitens glaubt sie dann wahrscheinlich noch, ich hab den Brief fälschen lassen, nur um zu triumphieren, dass ich Recht gehabt habe. Ich kann es ihr ja nicht mal verdenken", setzte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Das kannst du wirklich nicht. Aber davon abgesehen würde es zurzeit wohl keinem von uns besser gehen. Lisa ist, was dieses Thema angeht total verbohrt. Sie hat sich nun mal vorgenommen, Rokko erst was von dem Kind zu erzählen, wenn sie es geschafft hat, ihn aus ihrem Herzen zu verscheuchen. Und ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie lange das dauern wird, wo sie schon bei dir eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht hat." David schaute bei diesen Worten sehr schuldbewusst aus der Wäsche und wenn Jürgen ehrlich war, gefiel es ihm auch, David mal leiden zu sehen. „Okay David, ich sehe, du scheinst es diesmal aufrichtig zu meinen. Ich habe gerade mit Rokkos Freunden in Köln telefoniert. Wir wollen gemeinsam einen Plan schmieden, wie wir die beiden wieder zusammen bringen können. Felicitas, die jetzt in Rokkos Wohnung lebt, macht auch mit und wir wollen uns am Wochenende zu diesem Zweck in Köln treffen. Dein Brief wäre sicher eine gute Grundlage für den Plan, wie sieht es aus, Kommst du mit?"

Sofort strahlte David wieder. „Ja, natürlich! Nichts würde ich lieber tun." Jürgen stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, um ihn nicht zu hoch fliegen zu lassen und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

„Also wie gesagt, ich komme gerne mit", fuhr David nun wesentlich unsicherer und leicht zerknirscht fort. „Ich kann allerdings erst Freitag ab ca. 15:00 Uhr. Ich habe noch ein paar Geschäftstermine. Ich würde sie ja gerne platzen lassen, aber ich kann meinen Vater jetzt nicht enttäuschen, denn ich muss mir auch sein Vertrauen erst wieder erarbeiten."

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte Jürgen und freute sich heimlich ein Loch in den Bauch, weil er dann alleine mit Feli fahren konnte. „Das eigentliche Treffen findet erst abends statt und mit dem Flieger bist du ja schnell da. Feli und ich fahren wahrscheinlich schon am Donnerstag. Aber ich rufe dich rechtzeitig an, um dir die Adresse durchzugeben. Was denkst du davon?"

„Das ist großartig Jürgen, ganz toll! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dieses Mal eine wirkliche Hilfe sein." Er blickte ihn an, wie ein Kind, das gerade Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen hatte.

„Schon gut David ich melde mich dann. Also bis bald."

„Ja Tschüss Jürgen!" David verlies gut gelaunt den Kiosk, während Jürgen ihm hinter hersah und den Kopf schüttelte. ‚Wie ein kleiner Junge. Mensch David, du wirst wohl nie erwachsen', dachte Jürgen seufzend, bevor er den Kunden, der nun den Kiosk betrat, bediente.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Rokko stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden was das richtige für den Anlass war. ‚Oh mein Gott, jetzt könnte ich gerade jeder Frau Konkurrenz machen', dachte er und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, jedoch ohne auch nur einen Schritt weiterzukommen. ‚Jeder Frau, außer Lisa vielleicht, die hat nie lange vor dem Schrank gegrübelt. Nein, aufhören! Mein Ziel ist es, Lisa in mir auszulöschen und deswegen stehe ich hier! Heute Abend geht es los, also was ziehe ich jetzt an?' Schließlich nahm er fast trotzig sein Lieblingshemd heraus, das er seit Berlin nicht mehr getragen hatte, weil es zu viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen weckte. Aber was sollte es? Da Lisa ja nun keine Rolle mehr in seinem Leben spielen würde, hatten diese, ja eigentlich nicht mehr vorhandenen Erinnerungen, keine Bedeutung mehr. Nachdem er sich fertig angezogen hatte, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er hatte nun wirklich das Gefühl in der Zeit zurückgereist zu sein und sich in der Anfangsphase in Berlin zu befinden. Im Prinzip war er mit dem schrillen Outfit sehr zufrieden, aber als er sich so sah, bekam er fast das Gefühl, das Lisa direkt neben ihm stehen müsste, auch wenn sie gar nicht im Spiegel zu sehen war. Es erinnerte ihn an zahllose Vampirfilme, in denen der Blutsauger nicht im Spiegelbild erschien, nur um dann urplötzlich im Raum zu stehen. „Verschwinde du Dämon", zischte er unwillkürlich, bevor er sich fragte, ob er nun endgültig durchdrehte. Nein das würde er nicht, er würde sich nun einfach ins Nachtleben stürzen, ohne seine Freunde, die ihn doch wieder nur besorgt ansehen würden. Es gab so viele Frauen, die es ganz sicher mit Lisa aufnehmen konnten und die würde er finden, denn es gab keinen Grund, warum ausgerechnet er nicht auch glücklich werden sollte. Gut man müsste sicher einige Fröschinnen küssen, bis sich eine verwandelte, aber je früher er damit begann umso besser.

Später am Abend steuerte Rokko auf den Alter Markt zu, wo er einen letzten Zwischenstopp einzulegen gedachte, bevor er die Bahn nach Hause nehmen wollte. Seine Laune hatte sich inzwischen erheblich gebessert. Der Abend war wirklich lustig gewesen. In einigen Kneipen hatte er interessante Gespräche geführt und es hatte ihm gut getan, nach langer Zeit endlich wieder mal unverkrampft und mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Provokation auf fremde Menschen zuzugehen. Auch die Damenwelt war ihm alles andere als abgeneigt gegenüber gewesen und sein Ego sonnte sich in dieser Bewunderung. Nichts desto Trotz spürte er, dass dieses Wohlgefühl oberflächlich blieb, denn er hatte nicht umsonst, immer im entscheidenden Moment die Lokalität gewechselt. Inzwischen war er alles andere als nüchtern und so wertete er diese Tatsache als Feigheit vor der eigenen Courrage. Er wollte sich noch eine letzte Chance an diesem Abend geben, um zu beweisen, dass er sein Vorhaben durchaus umsetzen konnte. Also steuerte er zielstrebig den Irish Pub an und hoffte dort nette weibliche Gesellschaft zu treffen. Dort angekommen stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass dieser wegen Renovierungsarbeiten geschlossen hatte. Er schlurfte enttäuscht und etwas planlos über den Platz und kehrte dann in eine andere Kneipe ein. Er suchte sich einen Hocker am Tresen aus und ließ sich darauf sinken. Der Alkohol machte ihn allmählich doch recht müde und er müsste schon bald jemanden begegnen, wenn er sein Vorhaben nicht doch auf einen anderen Tag verlegen wollte. Er schaute sich ausgiebig um und stellte fest, dass kaum Frauen anwesend waren. Abgesehen von der Bedienung, die trotz einer schlanken, sehr zierlichen Figur und den langen kunstvoll frisierten Haaren irgendwie sehr maskulin auf ihn wirkte, schienen die Damen sich völlig auf ihre jeweiligen Gesprächspartner zu konzentrieren. Irgendetwas war seltsam daran, denn außer zwei homosexuellen Pärchen schien hier überhaupt niemand an einem Flirt interessiert zu sein. Noch bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte sprach ihn sein Sitznachbar an.

„Hey, so wie du dich hier umsiehst, bist du wohl auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft. Vielleicht solltest du nicht so schüchtern sein, dann klappt das sicher eher."

Rokko blickte sein Gegenüber, der ihn provokativ anlächelte, erstaunt an. Es war in seinem Leben ja schon auf einige schräge Vögel getroffen und ihm wurden wegen seiner unkonventionellen Art oft die seltsamsten Charaktereigenschaften zu geschrieben, aber als schüchtern war er ganz sicher noch nie beschrieben worden. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen und er konnte nicht widerstehen herauszufinden, wie dieser Mensch auf so eine absurde Idee kam.

„So, du hältst mich also für schüchtern. Interessant, höchst interessant," antwortete er in Sherlock Holmes- Manier.

„Bist du es denn nicht?" der blonde Mann sah ihn völlig ungerührt an und schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein.

„Du bist jedenfalls der erste der mich für schüchtern hält, aber ich mag neue Erfahrungen. Eigentlich werde ich von den meisten ja eher in die Schublade Paradiesvogel oder Verrückter gesteckt, aber du scheinst ja auch eher nicht dem Mainstream zu entwachsen. Ich bin übrigens Rokko."

„Und ich bin Kevin. Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass du einen etwas verloren Eindruck gemacht hast, nach dem du dich hier umgesehen hast. Da dachte ich, der Mann braucht einen Schupser."

„Oh je und ich dachte ich wäre schon fast wieder bei mir selbst angekommen, aber da hab ich wohl doch noch etwas nachzuholen."

„Was hat dich denn von dir entfernt?" Kevin schien jetzt wirklich interessiert zu sein und Rokko fragte sich immer wieder was ihm an dieser Situation so ungewöhnlich vorkam. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, scheinbar nahm ihm der Alkohol seine sonst so sichere Fähigkeit Menschen richtig einzuschätzen. Aber gerade das machte die Unterhaltung für ihn so anregend, endlich mal wieder nicht zu wissen was passieren würde.

„ Ich reiße mir gerade das aus dem Herz, was ich für die große Liebe gehalten habe, aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann gelingt es mir wohl noch nicht so gut."

„Dann solltest du dich lieber mal so richtig gehen lassen. Weißt du die Liebe kommt und geht und es hilft weder sich ihr krampfhaft in den Weg zu stellen noch vor ihr weg zu laufen. Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Wenn du noch nicht fertig bist mit dem Trauern, dann lass es halt noch eine Weile fließen, aber verliere dich nicht darin, weißt du wie ich es meine?"

Rokko nickte stumm, denn dieser Kerl verschlug ihm tatsächlich die Sprache. Die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn daran, wie er anfänglich mit Lisa in der Tikki – Bar war und ihr auf den Kopf zu gesagt hatte, dass sie in David verliebt sei. Er konnte plötzlich begreifen, wie sie sich damals gefühlt hatte, als er so unverblümt ihr Seelenleben offen gelegt hatte. Was hatte er selbst damals dabei empfunden? Er wusste es nicht so genau, denn zu der Zeit war ihm noch nicht bewusst, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Ob er sie damals genauso weich angesehen hatte, wie Kevin es jetzt tat. Plötzlich spürte er dessen Hand durch seine Locken fahren und zuckte erschreckt zurück. Hatte er jetzt schon verrückte Halluzinationen oder passierte das gerade wirklich? Nein die Hand, die ihn berührte war real und dann begriff er. Rokko fing an, lauthals zu lachen. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass er so blind gewesen war. Sein lachen steigerte sich immer mehr und Kevin zog beleidigt seine Hand zurück und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was ist denn jetzt so lustig?", fragte er entnervt.

„Es tut mit leid, aber ich lache eigentlich über mich selbst. Wir sind hier in einer Schwulenkneipe, richtig?"

„Ja natürlich, die Regenbogenflagge draußen ist doch wohl nicht zu übersehen. Bist du denn nicht…?"

„Sorry Kevin, nein ich bin nicht schwul, aber verdammt betrunken wie es scheint, ich hab die Flagge nicht einmal bemerkt. Trotzdem danke ich dir fürs zuhören und den guten Rat. Ich werde versuchen ihn zu beherzigen. Ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser nach Hause, denn heute schaffe ich es wohl sicher nicht mehr Lisa aus meinem Herzen zu verbannen."

„So, Lisa also. Eigentlich schade drum, du bist niedlich. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch mal was anderes ausprobieren willst?" Kevin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich probiere ja eigentlich immer gern was Neues aus, aber in diesem einen Fall bin ich mir absolut sicher. Also, danke für das Angebot, aber nein ich verzichte. Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber so ist es." Er legte das Geld auf den Tresen und hob noch kurz die Hand zum Abschied, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Bahn machte. Rokko konnte kaum glauben, dass er so schwer begriffen hatte, denn es passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Jetzt war er schon so lange weg von Berlin und auch Lisas Auftauchen in Köln lag schon etliche Woche zurück und doch lag es immer noch an ihr, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr verstand. Soviel also zum Thema sie in sich auszulöschen. Rokko seufzte. Er würde seine Strategie gründlich überdenken müssen, wenn er endlich den Absprung schaffen wollte. Später lag er noch lange wach in seinem Bett und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er über den Abend nun weinen oder lachen sollte.

Donnerstagmorgen wirbelte Jürgen aufgeregt im Kiosk herum, und Yvonne sah ihm belustigt zu.

„Mensch Jürgen, nun mach mal halblang. Ich pass schon gut auf deinen Kabuff hier auf, oder warum bist du so nervös?"

„Also erstens ist das hier ein Kiosk und kein Kabuff, da versteh ich keinen Spaß, okay? Zweitens bin ich nicht nervös und drittens kann ich dir ja wohl noch helfen bis Feli gleich kommt. Aber wenn du lieber alles alleine machen willst, dann setzt ich mich eben faul dahin und trinke einen Kaffee." Er nahm sich eine Tasse füllte sie und setzte sich demonstrativ schmollend auf Lisas Lieblingsplatz.

„Jürgen, du wirst Lisa auch immer ähnlicher, wie bei einem alten Ehepaar", foppte ihn Yvonne nun und erntete eine herausgestreckte Zunge. Dann ging die Tür auf und Jürgen drehte blitzschnell erwartungsvoll den Kopf. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dass Feli endlich kam. Doch leider war es nur David der nun den Laden betrat.

„Morgen zusammen", nuschelte David noch sehr morgenmuffelig. Kann ich einen Kaffe und einen von den Schokoriegeln dort bekommen?"

„Oh mein Gott, noch jemand, der an Lisa nicht spurlos vorbei gekommen ist", kicherte Yvonne, reichte ihm aber gleich das gewünschte. David verzog nur unwillig das Gesicht, denn er war noch viel zu müde, um genauer nachzuhacken, was sie wohl damit meinte. Er lies sich neben Jürgen sinken, der ihn nur sehr halbherzig grüßte. Dann ging die Tür erneut auf und Jürgens Blick hellte sich sofort auf.

„Hallo Feli! Wie schön, dass du schon hier bist. Magst du vielleicht noch was frühstücken, bevor wir los müssen?" Yvonne konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als sie begriff, was mit Jürgen los war.

„Mensch Jürgen, so mütterlich kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste…."

„Yvonne! Du sollst mich hier vertreten und keine blöden Sprüche machen", zischte er sie wütend an und hoffte sehr, das Feli nicht zuviel mitbekommen hatte, doch die schien noch ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Hallo Jürgen. Hör mal, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann heute noch nicht mitkommen. Unser Prof hat den Abgabetermin für die Hausarbeit vorverlegt, weil er nächste Woche in die USA muss. Ich hab den Hinweis übersehen und jetzt muss ich das bis morgen fertig bekommen, sonst ist der Schein futsch. Sorry, aber ich werde wohl erst morgen nachkommen."

„Kannst du ihn denn nicht um eine Verlängerung bitten? Es ist doch schade, wenn wir unsere Tour heute Abend verpassen", fragte Jürgen unzufrieden.

„Das habe ich schon versucht, aber er hat sich nicht darauf eingelassen."

„Na gut, dann fahren wir eben morgen zusammen, ist ja auch kein Untergang", versuchte er nun versöhnlich zu sein, aber er schaffte es dabei nicht wirklich, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Hey Jürgen, du kannst doch ruhig schon ohne mich fahren. Francesca hat sich so auf uns gefreut und schon alles für heute Abend organisiert. Wenn wir jetzt beide nicht kommen, dann ist sie bestimmt total frustriert. Tu mir den Gefallen, ja? Sonst geh ich vor schlechtem Gewissen ein. Ich bin halt manchmal etwas schlampig, aber ich will nicht das Francesca darunter leiden muss."

Sie sah ihn bittend an und Jürgen konnte einfach nicht nein sagen, also seufzte er ergeben und nickte.

David hatte sich inzwischen auch erhoben und sich neben Feli gestellt.

„Hallo, ich bin David, der Egomane der den Brief zerrissen hat. Sie wissen ja sicher schon, dass ich auch mitkomme. Ich hoffe ich kann etwas dazu beitragen, meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Feli sah ihn prüfend an. So, das war also der Typ. Hoffentlich meinte er ernst, was er da von sich gab.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Felicitas. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie die Sache nicht als Spiel begreifen, denn dann könnte ich ziemlich unangenehm werden, sie verstehen mich?"

David zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit so einem direkten Angriff hätte er nicht gerechnet, aber zumindest wusste er nun woran er war.

„Nein das tue ich ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich werde nicht versuchen sie jetzt mit Worten zu überzeugen. Sie werden sehen, dass ich es ernst meine", sagte er entschlossen. „Aber wenn sie möchten, kann ich sie gerne morgen mitnehmen. Ich habe gehört, dass es morgen evt. Warnstreiks geben soll und dann sind wir mit dem Auto sicher besser unterwegs."

„Gut, das kommt mir gelegen, dann muss ich morgen nicht ganz so früh zur Uni. Wo und wann treffen wir uns?"

„Wenn sie möchten, kann ich so gegen zwölf Uhr hier sein, denn ich komme jetzt doch früher los, als ich vermutet habe."

„Gut dann machen wir das so, danke." Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu Jürgen, der das Gespräch mit größtem Unbehagen verfolgt hatte.

„Okay Jürgen, ich muss dann jetzt wirklich los und mich an den PC setzten. Es tut mir leid, aber wir sehen uns ja morgen. Also Tschüss zusammen." Damit verschwand sie schneller, wie sie gekommen war und Jürgen schaute ihr nur traurig hinterher.

„Hey Jürgen, komm ich fahr dich zum Bahnhof", bot David ihm an, weil er merkte, dass Jürgen das Ganze so gar nicht passte und er ihn etwas aufheitern wollte. Innerlich fluchte und tobte Jürgen, aber ihm blieb nicht übrig, er hatte es ihr versprochen. Also knurrte er nur unwillig und stieß dann äußerst unfreundlich ein „na dann komm auch" heraus, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Yvonne grinste noch immer und deutete für David ein ‚Oh, Oh' an, welches Jürgen glücklicherweise nicht mehr mitbekam, denn er war bereits wütend raus gegangen.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Gegen 3 Uhr früh lag Jürgen in Lucas Gästezimmer und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Er war immer noch ganz verwirrt von den Ereignissen, musste aber zugeben, dass er so einen spannenden Tag schon ewig nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Wie enttäuschte war er gewesen, als Feli ihm abgesagt hatte. Als er später im Zug saß, fragte er sich immer wieder, welcher debile Teufel ihn wohl geritten hatte, dass er nun ganz alleine nach Köln fuhr und es auch noch zuließ Felicitas mit diesem Schnösel David fahren zu lassen. Damit nahm er sich nun wirklich selbst die Chancen und davon abgesehen, kannte er doch keinen in Köln außer Francesca. Er hatte sich kaum vorstellen können, dass sie wild darauf war, den Abend alleine mit ihm zu verbringen. Dennoch, so wie Felicitas ihn angesehen hatte, war ihm keine Wahl geblieben.

Francesca hatte ihn am Bahnhof abgeholt und fuhr mit ihm zu Luca, wo er übernachten sollte. Luca war ihm sofort sympathisch und so unterhielten sie sich eine ganze Weile, bevor sie aufbrachen, um etwas zu essen. Francesca hatte einen Tisch in der unsicht – Bar bestellt, so dass Jürgen auch schon einmal Simon kennen lernen konnte. Jürgen musste bei dem Gedanken gleich wieder schmunzeln. Simon hatte ihm von dem Abend erzählt, an dem Lisa dort war. Sie hatte ihm bisher noch gar nichts davon gebeichtet, dass sie bei ihrer Flucht einen Kellner umgerannt hatte und ein riesiges Durcheinander hinterließ. Es war herrlich gewesen wie Simon schilderte, was nach diesem Unfall für ein Tumult geherrscht hatte und wie sie die Gäste wieder beruhigen mussten. Ja, das war typisch Lisa.

‚Na warte Lisa Plenske, wenn unser Plan erfolgreich war, dann bekommst du was zu hören. Mir das Beste an der Geschichte vorzuenthalten, wo gibt es denn so was', dachte er nun belustigt. Der Besuch in diesem Restaurant war zweifellos ein Erlebnis und Jürgen hatte sich gewundert, wie schnell er sich, mit den dreien wohl fühlte. So war er fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie aufbrachen und Simon noch Dienst hatte. Auch Luca verabschiedete sich, denn er würde am nächsten Tag schon früh Termine haben. Er gab Jürgen den Zweitschlüssel und so waren Francesca und Jürgen alleine weiter gezogen. Jürgens Gedanken wanderten zur Rheinpromenade, wo sie den warmen Abend genossen hatten. Wie gut und unbeschwert er sich mit Francesca unterhalten konnte. Sie kannten sich ja eigentlich kaum, aber trotzdem lagen sie auf einer Wellenlänge. Es war nicht so wie mit Feli, die er nur ansehen musste, um sich gleich in ihrem wunderschönen Anblick zu verlieren. Aber sie verwirrte ihn auf eine andere Weise. Er fühlte sich wohl bei ihr und hatte keinerlei Hemmungen ihr alles zu sagen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Trotzdem gab sie ihm umgekehrt Rätsel auf. In einem Moment war sie genauso offen und erzählte von ihren Gedanken und wie sie die Welt sah und dann, ganz plötzlich wurde sie grundlos verlegen oder zog sich ohne Vorankündigung zurück. Dieses Verhalten glich tatsächlich dem von Lisa, aber gleichzeitig war es auch ganz anders. Er fand einfach keine Antwort darauf. Dann hatten beide keine Lust mehr auf den Trubel um sie herum gehabt und waren übereingekommen eine Videothek zu überfallen. Bei der Erinnerung an die Videothek, hatte Jürgen nun ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten nicht laut auf zulachen. Aber da er Luca nicht wecken wollte riss er sich so gut es ging zusammen. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, wie hitzig diese kleine Person diskutieren konnte. Sie hatten sich partout nicht auf einen Film einigen können, aber er musste zugeben, dass Francesca in der Regel eindeutig die besseren Argumente hatte und so waren ihm nur seine typischen Sprüche und der pure Trotz übrig geblieben. Es war fast wie ein Spiel zwischen ihnen gewesen und es hatte Jürgen Spaß gemacht. Dann als beide gerade aufgeben wollten, kam aber das Beste. Jürgen hatte wahllos in das Regal rein gegriffen und triumphierend gesagt, dass sie sich jetzt genau diesen Film anschauen würden, ganz egal worum es ging.

„Na lässt du dich darauf ein?", hatte er gefragt und dabei wie ein Schuljunge die Filmhülle so hochgehalten, dass sie nicht dran kam. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte sie aber schon erkannt, um welchen Film es sich handelte und ihn nur angegrinst.

„Ja, tu ich, aber wenn du hinterher kneifst, dann nenn ich dich nur noch Feigling."

„Soweit wird es niemals kommen!" Dann hatte er sich die Hülle selbst angesehen und laut losgelacht. So kam es, dass die beiden mitten im Sommer mit einer riesigen Schüssel frisch gemachtem Popcorn vor dem Fernseher saßen und sich die Muppets Weihnachtsgeschichte frei nach Charles Dickens ansahen. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr so etwas Kindisches gemacht? Ja er liebte die verrückten und skurrilen Figuren aus Kindertagen, aber im Alltag blieb dafür nicht wirklich Zeit und normalerweise teilten nur sehr wenige Menschen seine Begeisterung für solche Albernheiten. Umso mehr war er überrascht, wie sehr Francesca, die er bisher doch eher für sehr bodenständig gehalten hatte, diese Leidenschaft mit ihm zu teilen schien. Sie lachten gemeinsam bis ihnen die Bäuche weh taten und wieder war da dieses Gefühl bei ihm aufgestiegen, ihr einfach zu vertrauen. Der Film war gerade an der Stelle angekommen, als Scrooge so tief vom Schicksal des kleinen Tiny Tim berührt wurde, als Jürgen zu ihr rüber gesehen hatte. Jetzt im Bett, war er immer noch fassungslos darüber, was dann geschehen war. Er hatte es kaum glauben können, aber so wie sie vorher noch gelacht hatte liefen ihr nun die Tränen lautlos über die Wangen.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", hatte er verwirrt gefragt und sie war umgehend dunkelrot angelaufen.

„Ich …also du hältst mich bestimmt für total meschugge, aber, … also ich muss immer so schnell heulen bei Filmen", stotterte sie und versuchte ihr Gesicht schnell wegzudrehen.

Sie hatte so unglaublich zerbrechlich in diesem Moment auf ihn gewirkt und so hatte er einfach nicht mehr nachgedacht und seine Hand unter ihr Kinn geschoben, um ihren Kopf wieder vorsichtig in seine Richtung zu drehen.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein", hatte er sanft gesagt und ihr dann ganz sachte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Jürgen stieg bei dieser Erinnerung die Hitze ins Gesicht. Warum hatte er das nur getan? Diese Frage hatte er sich nun sicher schon 100-mal gestellt. Wie sie sich danach angeschaut hatten, so intensiv und ernst. Es war mehr als nur seltsam gewesen. Dann hatte er sie schnell wieder losgelassen und ihr erneut versichert, dass es doch schön sei, wenn man Gefühle nicht immer nur verstecken würde und dem Kind in sich selbst hin und wieder Ausgang gewährte. Die Situation hatte sich wieder sichtlich entspannt, aber nach dem Film war er doch recht schnell aufgebrochen. Nun ja, zumindest Francesca schien das alles nicht ungewöhnlich zu finden, denn nach dem sie die Peinlichkeit überwunden hatte, war sie wieder ganz wie vorher und scherzte ausgelassen mit ihm. Trotzdem, dieser gegenseitige Blick bei der Berührung und dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, war da dieser Impuls gewesen. Ja wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er sie küssen wollen, aber das war doch purer Unsinn. Er hatte sich in Feli verliebt und der Gedanke sie zu küssen löste schließlich ein ganz anderes Gefühl in ihm aus. Ein Gefühl, dass unbeschreiblich war und dass ihn an die Grenzen seiner Vorstellung brachte. Nein dieser Impuls lag sicher an der Situation, die seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt hatte. Wie gut war es doch, dass Francesca von all dem nichts bemerkt hatte, da musste er wenigstens keine unsicheren Erklärungen abgeben. Sie war anschließend ja auch ganz unbefangen mit ihm umgegangen, er musste sich also keine Sorgen machen. Morgen würde Feli da sein und dann würde er sich darauf konzentrieren, ihr wenigstens ein wenig näher zu kommen. Er musste diese Chance einfach nutzten, damit er in Berlin weiter an dieses Wochenende anknüpfen konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken fiel er schließlich in einen eher unruhigen Schlaf.

Auch Francesca lag noch wach in ihrem Bett und hatte Mühe das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu kontrollieren. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, wie er sie angeschaut hatte und dann diese Berührung, die so leicht und liebevoll war und ihr tausend Schmetterlinge durch den Magen hatte flattern lassen. Sie war sich sicher, beinahe hätte er sie geküsst. Bei diesem Bild stieß sie unwillkürlich wieder ein aufgeregtes quietschen aus. Sie war ihm offensichtlich doch nicht so egal, wie sie gedacht hatte. Und wie niedlich unsicher er danach gewesen war. Ja sie hatte vielleicht doch noch eine Chance. Nach diesem Abend merkte er eventuell, dass Feli doch nicht die Richtige für ihn war und wenn sie es dann auch noch so sah… Noch einmal seufzte sie auf und träumte sich dann ebenfalls so langsam fort.

Jürgen genoss den Luxus, endlich einmal so lange er wollte im Bett liegen bleiben zu können und so war er erst gegen 14 Uhr aufgestanden und hatte sich dann, in aller Ruhe, in ein Straßencafe gesetzt, um etwas zu frühstücken und die Zeitung ausgiebig zu studieren. Francesca und er hatten sich erst gegen 18:00 Uhr verabredet, denn er hatte sie schon wissen lassen, wie sehr er sich auf ein stressfreies Ausschlafen freute. Als er dann bei ihr ankam, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sie sehr gute Laune zu haben schien und sie sich, wie bereits am Vorabend, ganz unverkrampft miteinander unterhalten konnten. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viele Dinge sie ähnlich sahen und langweilig wurde das Gespräch keine Sekunde. Trotzdem wurde er zunehmend nervöser und unkonzentrierter. So langsam wurde es doch Zeit, dass Felicitas und David auftauchen würden. Er konnte es kaum noch ertragen zu warten und sie endlich wieder zu sehen. Gleichzeitig machte er sich Sorgen darum, dass David Interesse an ihr haben könnte. Ob sie wohl auf Davids Typ stehen würde? Sie hatte ihm ja direkt massiv Paroli geboten, als sie sich im Kiosk begegnet waren, aber das konnte so ziemlich alles bedeuten. Endlich klingelte es und die Begrüßung zwischen den beiden Freundinnen war überschwänglich. Kurz darauf klingelte es wieder und nun kamen auch Luca, Bev und Simon. Nachdem sich alle miteinander bekannt gemacht hatten brach die muntere Truppe auf. Felicitas schaute ihre Freundin nachdenklich an und fragte sich, woher so plötzlich dieses Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht herkam. Aber Francesca ging ihren fragenden Blicken aus dem Weg und Feli kam nicht dazu, genauer nachzuhacken.

Ein Freund von Simon besaß ein ganz kleines Restaurant in dem er einen Tisch bestellt hatte. Das Restaurant konnte maximal 15 Gäste bewirten und Nico kochte stets selbst. Es war mehr so etwas wie sein eigenes Wohnzimmer in dem er der Gastgeber war. Geld verdiente er mit zwei großen Restaurants in denen er Spitzenköche und zuverlässige Geschäftsführer eingestellt hatte, sodass er sich um diese nur noch peripher kümmern musste. Das Restaurant war mit Antiquitäten möbliert und die Decke war mit schwarzem Samtstoff zugehangen aus welchem die Birnchen von mehreren Lichterketten hervorlugten und ein sanftes Licht zauberten. Es wirkte wie ein Sternenhimmel und das andere Licht wurde ausschließlich durch Kerzen erzeugt. Im Hintergrund lief leise Jazzmusik. Simon begrüßte seinen Freund, der sie zu dem reservierten Tisch führte und allen einen Aperitif brachte. Zunächst war es noch etwas still in der Runde, denn keiner wusste so richtig, wie er beginnen sollte. Schließlich begann David seine Version der Geschichte zu schildern und anschließend ergänzten auch Jürgen und Luca was sie wussten. Nachdem nun alle die Ausgangslage kannten und der Wein das seine dazu trug, die Hemmungen zu überwinden sich kennen zu lernen, entstand eine heiße Diskussion darüber, wie man die Sache nun anfangen sollte. Beim Dessert hatte sie sich schließlich grob auf einen Plan einigen können und so blieb nur noch zu klären, wer welche Aufgaben übernehmen könnte und wann das Projekt starten sollte. Da sowohl David wie auch Luca nicht so ohne weiteres ihre geschäftlichen Termine außer Acht lassen konnten, einigte man sich darauf, diese Fragen am nächsten Tag zu klären. Da das Grundgerüst des Planes stand, wurde die Stimmung immer ausgelassener und es war beinahe so, als ob die sieben schon immer eine eingeschworene Clique gewesen wären. Selbst David wurde überraschend gut aufgenommen, was sicher an der Art lag, wie er zu Beginn, sehr ehrlich die Ereignisse geschildert hatte, ohne sich zu schonen, aber auch ohne im Selbstmitleid zu versinken. So konnten ihn die anderen akzeptieren, aber vor allem er selbst war mit sich ins Reine gekommen und das ließ ihn wesentlich unbeschwerter auf die Gruppe zugehen. Nur Francesca wurde zunehmend stiller und der Glanz, der ihr den ganzen Tag über aus den Augen gesprüht war, verblasste langsam und allmählich. Jürgen saß direkt neben ihr auf einem alten Polstersofa, während alle anderen in den großen schweren Sesseln Platz genommen hatten. Die Sitzfläche des Sofas war etwas tiefer und so hatten sie sich beim Essen und der Planung weit nach vorne gesetzt, um die fehlende Höhe auszugleichen. Je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto weniger hatte Jürgen sie beachtet und inzwischen hing er wieder nur ganz fasziniert an Felis Lippen, die gemeinsam mit Bev alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Ihre Art Geschichten zu erzählen war aber auch wirklich mitreißend. Francesca wunderte sich ein wenig, wie gut Bev und ihre Freundin sich verstanden. Eigentlich hätte sie eher erwartet, sie würden in Konkurrenz zu einander treten, so extrovertiert wie die beiden nun einmal waren. Aber scheinbar ergänzten sie sich hervorragend und die Männer waren hin und weg. Francesca war im Prinzip nicht böse darum, denn sie selbst stand einfach nicht so gerne im Mittelpunkt. Es waren die Abende zu zweit oder zu dritt, in denen es um die leiseren tiefgründigeren Themen ging, bei denen sie aufblühte. Klar sie konnte auch schon mal richtig aufdrehen, wenn es ums rumalbern ging oder so wie gerade eine neue Idee ausgebrütet wurde, aber dann war sie auch wieder froh, wenn es ruhiger wurde. Nur wie verliebt Jürgen Feli die ganze Zeit anschaute, machte ihr doch sehr zu schaffen. So hatte sie sich zurückgesetzt und sich regelrecht in das Sofa hinein gekuschelt. Keiner hatte bisher gemerkt, dass sie sich so zurückzog und es war ihr auch recht so. Innerlich schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

‚Was bin ich doch für eine blöde Kuh! Und was ich mir da erst wieder eingebildet habe! Jürgen wollte mich küssen, so ein Schwachsinn. Er war von Anfang an in Feli verliebt und das wusste ich. Verdammt, warum passiert mir nur so was? Er war doch so süß gestern, ich hätte wirklich schwören können er … Nein, aus! Er liebt Feli und das letzte was ich will ist es, meine beste Freundin zu verlieren. Noch dazu wegen einem Mann, der offensichtlich kein Interesse an mir hat.' So sehr sie es jedoch versuchte auszublenden, sie musste Jürgen einfach immer wieder verstohlen beobachten und was sie sah, tat einfach nur weh.

Als Feli sich erhob, weil sie zur Toilette musste, schreckte Francesca aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Lulu, kannst du mir bitte meine Tasche rüber reichen, sie hängt dort, direkt neben dir."

„Natürlich", murmelte sie leise zurück.

„Alles klar mit dir? Du siehst plötzlich so traurig aus." Felicitas runzelte die Stirn. Hier stimmte doch eindeutig etwas nicht. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte Lulu noch gestrahlt wie ein Atomkraftwerk und nun sah sie aus, als ob gerade jemand gestorben wäre, zumindest annähernd. Doch Francesca winkte nur ab.

„Nee, ist alles in Ordnung, ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen", log sie und hoffte Feli würde nicht weiter nachbohren. Angesichts der großen Gruppe tat sie das auch nicht, nahm sich aber fest vor, das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Freundin noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Jürgens Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auch wieder auf seine Sitznachbarin. Ja Feli hatte recht. Francesca sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam ihn. Er hätte sich wirklich mehr um sie kümmern sollen, so nett, wie sie gestern zu ihm gewesen war. Außerdem mochte er sie wirklich gerne und da hätte er alleine schon deshalb aufmerksamer sein sollen. So setzte er sich ebenfalls weiter zurück und schaute sie fürsorglich an.

„Sind es wirklich nur Kopfschmerzen und kann ich vielleicht irgendetwas für dich tun?"

Francesca wurde schon wieder ganz anders bei diesem lieben Blick, den er ihr nun schenkte, aber sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Nein, es ist alles okay. Ich hab nur nicht so gut geschlafen und jetzt bin ich total übermüdet. Ich denke ich werde gleich nach Hause fahren, wenn ihr noch los zieht."

„Das ist aber sehr schade, obwohl ich es natürlich verstehe."

Francesca wusste nicht, was sie nun antworten sollte. Einerseits war sie wütend und hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass er sie bis jetzt ja auch noch nicht vermisst hatte, wo er doch den ganzen Abend an Felis Mund gehangen hatte. Sie wusste aber ganz genau, dass dies wohl nicht sonderlich fair gewesen wäre und eigentlich konnte er ja nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass sie in ihn verliebt war, er sich aber nun mal auf Feli versteift hatte. So war es nun mal.

„Ja es ist ein wenig schade, aber wir sehen uns alle morgen schon wieder, von daher läuft mir ja nichts weg", versuchte sie nun das Thema zu beenden und Jürgens sanft - besorgten Blick zu ignorieren.

„Sag mal, warum nennt dich Feli eigentlich Lulu, das ist ja total niedlich. Nennen dich all deine Freunde so? Ich finde es passt zu dir, Lulu." Er lächelte sie warm an und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Worte sie aufheitern würden, doch zu seinem Schreck musste er feststellen, dass sich ihr Blick nur noch mehr verfinsterte.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Sie atmete tief ein. Dass er Lulu zu ihr gesagt hatte, war zu gleich wunderschön und ganz grauenhaft gewesen, aber sie wollte es ganz sicher nie wieder aus seinem Mund hören. Aber es tat ihr auch leid, wie er jetzt da so saß und ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass er Angst davor hatte, was er da wohl angerichtet haben könnte. Also erzählte sie ihm die Geschichte, wie der Name entstanden war und das nur Feli und ihr Vater sie so genannt hatten. Sie merkte nur kurz an, dass der Gedanke an den Tod ihres Vaters immer noch schmerzhaft für sie war und wie schwer es ihr deshalb fiel, wenn jemand anderes als Feli sie so nannte. Jürgen blickte sie betroffen an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht."

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun, du wusstest es ja nicht. Außerdem gehört der Schmerz und auch der Verlust eben zum Leben dazu, sonst hätte die Freude doch auch gar keine Bedeutung, nicht wahr?" Jürgen nickte noch, als in diesem Augenblick Feli zurückkam.

„Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir langsam weiter ziehen?", fragte sie nun in die Rund, in der Hoffnung Francesca etwas abseits von den anderen auf den Zahn fühlen zu können. Der Blick, den ihre Freundin hatte, als sie zurück kam gefiel ihr nämlich gar nicht. Alle stimmten zu und so sammelten sie sich kurze Zeit später draußen. Noch bevor Feli auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte auf Francesca zu zugehen, hatte die sich das Taxi heran gerufen, aus dem gerade ein Pärchen ausgestiegen war.

„Sorry ihr Lieben, aber ich habe wirklich Kopfschmerzen und fahre jetzt nach Hause. Nicht böse sein, ja?"

Die anderen sahen sie besorgt an und ließen sie nur ungern und mit einem Haufen Genesungswünschen ziehen. Zum Schluss nahm Feli sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr liebevoll zu: „Ich weiß nicht so genau woher deine Kopfschmerzen kommen, aber wir reden noch darüber, ja?" Francesca nickte berührt darüber, wie gut Feli sie doch kannte , stieg dann aber schnell ein und war froh erstmal aus der Schusslinie zu sein. Zu Hause machte sie sich sofort bettfertig und kuschelte sich tief in ihre Decke. Es fiel ihr mehr als schwer, die Bilder von Jürgen und Feli aus dem Kopf zu bekommen und so schlief sie erst nach einigen Tränen ein.

Auf der Straße erklang ein lautes Kichern, welches Francesca weckte. Sie rieb sich verdutzt die Augen und schaute auf den Wecker. 3:57 Uhr und dann so ein Lärm? Oder kam ihr die glockenhelle Stimme nur so laut vor? Plötzlich begriff sie. Es war eindeutig Felicitas, die da so lachte und die andere Stimme, die nun ertönte war Jürgens. Sie sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett und war wieder hell wach. Ob sie schauen sollte? Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, aber der Drang war einfach zu groß. Sie zog den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und konnte die beiden deutlich vor der Tür stehen sehen. Sie scherzten ausgelassen miteinander, doch dann wurde Felicitas plötzlich ernst. Sie hatte nicht verstehen können was Jürgen zu ihr gesagt hatte, doch auch sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nun völlig verändert. Er nahm seine Hand hoch und strich ihr ganz langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, woraufhin Feli ihn noch intensiver anzusehen schien. Alles in Francesca verkrampfte sich und ihre innere Stimme riet ihr deutlich, sofort vom Fenster weg zu treten und nicht weiter hin zu sehen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie schaffte es einfach nicht und so kam es ihr vor, als würde sie direkt neben den beiden stehen als Jürgen sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf die ihrer Freundin legte, die ebenfalls noch ein Stück näher auf ihn zuging.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Francesca unterdrückte nur mit Mühe und Not den Impuls zu schreien und sprang dann mit aufgerissenen Augen ein Stück vom Fenster weg. Egal was nun passierte, auf keinen Fall sollten die beiden merken, dass sie hier am Fenster stand und sie beobachtete. Sie hielt beide Hände vor den Mund, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich kein Laut aus ihrer Kehle drang. Sie hörte das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens in den eigenen Ohren widerhallen und die ersten heißen Tränen schwammen bereits in ihren Augen. Hilflos tastete sie sich zum Bett zurück. ‚Nur nicht umkippen, nicht die Nerven verlieren', versuchten sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. ‚Reiß dich jetzt zusammen, es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund sich da so reinzusteigern. Es ist doch gar nichts gewesen zwischen mir und ihm. Ja, wenn wir eine Beziehung gehabt hätten, dann hätte ich jetzt Grund zu flennen, aber dass hier ist lächerlich. Ich sollte mich wirklich für Feli freuen, verdammt noch mal.' Weiter kam sie nicht, denn von draußen erklangen wieder die Stimmen des Pärchens, welche ihr Ringen um Selbstbeherrschung, umgehend zu Nichte machte. Francesca verstand wieder nicht, was sie sagten, aber sie legte auch keinen Wert darauf. Fast reflexartig griff sie nach ihren MP3 Player, steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schaltete das Gerät ein. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr wahrnehmen und so schlug sie die Decke über den Kopf, während die Musik alles übertönte, auch das leise Schluchzen, das sie beim Weinen ausstieß.

Langsam löste Jürgen sich von Feli. Sie schauten sich verwundert an und schließlich war es Jürgen, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Lisa!"

„Lisa? Sag mal, geht's noch?"

„Äh nein, also was ich meine, also du bist Feli, das weiß ich, … so war es auch nicht gemeint, wirklich."

„Jürgen ich finde das gerade nicht sehr witzig", drohte Feli nun.

„Ich doch auch nicht", erwiderte er verzweifelt. „Bitte versteh mich doch, ich bin total verwirrt, weil ich hab doch damit nicht gerechnet. Ich meine das war genau wie damals mit Lisa und das kann gar nicht sein, ich verstehe es nicht. Bitte darf ich es noch mal versuchen?"

„Ich scheuer dir höchstens gleich eine! Bist du irrsinnig oder so? Ich hab wirklich gedacht du bist in Ordnung, also zumindest ein Freund auf den man sich verlassen kann. Der Abend war schön und die Stimmung gerade, da hab ich gedacht, warum eigentlich nicht? Dann küsst du mich, nicht besonders umwerfend, wenn ich mal so sagen darf und dann vergleichst du mich mit Lisa? Wenn du sie willst, bitte, dann kümmere dich darum. Nur warum machst du dann so einen Aufzug hier. Willst du Rokko und uns alle hier zum Narren halten, oder was? Ich brech dir die Knochen wenn es so ist!"

„Oh mein Gott nein! Du verstehst das alles falsch. Gib mir die Gelegenheit dir alles zu erklären, dann kannst du mir anschließend alle Knochen brechen, wenn du es noch willst. Ich werde mich auch nicht wehren, versprochen."

Felicitas wäre ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen. Kerle, die einen erst küssten und dann den falschen Namen benutzten, gehörten doch allesamt auf die Sondermülldeponie! Aber so sehr sie sich auch wehrte, wieder vertraute sie diesem Kauz, genau wie bei ihrem ersten Gespräch im Kiosk.

„Na gut Jürgen, aber wenn du mich nicht überzeugst dann gnade dir Gott. Los, komm schon mit rein. Aber sei bloß leise, Lulu schläft sicher und ich will nicht, dass sie aufwacht."

„Ist gut." Sie gingen rein und nachdem Feli überprüft hatte, dass alle Zimmertüren geschlossen waren, setzten sie sich in die Küche.

„Okay, jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt", sagte Felicitas herausfordernd und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick.

„Es ist so, in dem Augenblick, wo du das erste Mal in meinem Kiosk aufgetaucht bist, da hab ich mich in dich verliebt." Jürgen schluckte und brauchte eine Sekunde, um fortfahren zu können, wobei er wahrnahm, dass sie ihn kritisch betrachtete. „Ich weiß, Liebe auf den ersten Blick, das hört sich so nach Teenagerschwärmerei an und ich hab mich eigentlich immer darüber lustig gemacht, nur ich hab dich einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. So war es eben. Als du dann in Rokkos Tür standest, bin ich fast umgekippt. Na ja, seit dem habe ich wieder Herzklopfen, wenn ich dich sehe … zumindest habe ich das geglaubt", fügte er nun unsicher hinzu. „Dieser Kuss … also ich hatte erwartet, das er mich umhaut."

„Hat er aber nicht?", hakte Feli nach und Jürgen nickte traurig.

„Ich verstehe es nicht. Weißt du Lisa und ich, wir hatten irgendwann einmal die verrückte Idee, dass, wo wir doch die besten Freunde sind, wir uns auch lieben könnten. Na so Jugend forscht mäßig, weißt du? Unsere Küsse haben sich genauso angefühlt wie unsere gerade. Angenehm, aber ohne kribbeln, eben freundschaftlich. Wir haben es dann auch gelassen. Wenn ich zurück blicke ist es klar, dass es bei Lisa und mir so war, wir sind doch eher wie Geschwister, aber bei dir? Wie kann das sein? Ich war mir doch so sicher."

Feli entspannte sich zusehends. Jürgen schien aufrichtig verwirrt zu sein. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er Spielchen spielen wollte. Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt von ihm küssen lassen? Sie wusste doch, dass er nicht so ein Gefühl bei ihr auslöste. Fast musste sie schmunzeln, als sie sah, wie unsicher er da saß.

„Hey Jürgen, ich hab nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung warum das so ist. Du musst wissen, was Beziehungen angeht, da bin ich eine echte Chaotin. Wann immer ich mich verliebe, endet das in einer Katastrophe. Nur in dich bin ich nicht verliebt, da bin ich mir spätestens seit gerade, ziemlich sicher." Sie schaute ihn ängstlich an, und hoffte, ihn nun nicht all zu sehr verletzt zu haben.

„Sicher?"

„Hm."

Jürgen seufzte traurig. „Es ist schon komisch, da verlieb ich mich und dann auch irgendwie nicht. Ich meine ich bin doch ein Mann und normalerweise müsste mich schon dein Aussehen zur sexuellen Raserei führen. Macht es einen Sinn, wenn ich denke, dass ich dich einfach zu gut leiden kann?"

„Zu freundschaftlich vielleicht, wie bei Lisa eben auch. Aber wenn du dir nicht sicher bist dann vergleich doch mal, wo der Unterschied zu der Frau liegt, bei der du zum letzten Mal Bauchkribbeln hattest, als du sie berührt hast. Wer war das denn? Tschuldigung, aber ich bin halt neugierig", brachte sie nun entschuldigend hervor.

Jürgen musste schmunzeln. „Tja das war dann wohl Sabrina." Jürgen versuchte sich die Bilder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber dann war da plötzlich eine ganz andere Erinnerung, mit der er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ach du liebes Bisschen!", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck das pure Entsetzen zeigte.

„So schlimm war das mit dieser Sabrina?"

„Nicht Sabrina …"

„Wer dann?"

„Also ich weiß nicht ob man das als Bauchkribbeln bezeichnen kann, es war mehr so das Gefühl, noch einen Schritt weiter gehen zu wollen, etwas zu entdecken, bzw. erspüren um wen es sich da eigentlich handelt, die Rätsel lösen, die sie mir aufgibt, ihr so nah sein dass ich sie erkenne … Mein Gott was rede ich da für ein Blödsinn?"

„Jürgen, der Blödsinn, der hört sich für mich ganz nach Liebe an. Wann war das?"

Jürgen lief augenblicklich rot an und senkte seinen Blick, als er „gestern" flüsterte.

„Gestern?!? Und da wunderst du dich, dass es nicht funkt wenn du mich küsst? Jürgen herzlichen Glückwunsch, du kannst dich mit Fug und Recht als echter Kerl bezeichnen. So begriffsstutzig können auch nur Männer sein. Sag schon wer ist sie."

„Das ist doch Quatsch. Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich mag sie, ja, aber das, was da war, dass lag doch nur an der Situation. Sie hat geweint und da ist mein Beschützerinstinkt mit mir durchgegangen. Vergiss es. Ich bin nun mal der Kumpeltyp und wahrscheinlich liegt mir die Liebe einfach nicht. Deshalb ist das auch mit uns beiden so."

„Jürgen wenn du sagst dir liegt die Liebe nicht, dann kannst du ja auch gleich behaupten dir liegt das Leben nicht. Unsinn! Also: Wer ist sie?"

„Eifersüchtig?", grinste er sie frech an, innerlich in der Hoffnung sich selbst abzulenken.

„Jürgen, wer???" Ihr Ton duldete nun keine Widerrede mehr.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten … Jetzt schau nicht so. Wenn ich es dir sage, behältst du es dann für dich? Es hat nämlich nicht zu bedeuten und ich will nicht, dass sie irgendwie peinlich berührt ist, oder sich genervt fühlt oder so."

„Na gut, aber jetzt spuck es schon aus."

„Francesca", gab Jürgen nun kleinlaut zu.

‚Ha, ich hab's gewusst! So komisch wie sie war', dachte Feli triumphierend und sagte: „So Lulu also und was jetzt?"

„Nichts und jetzt. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass hat nichts zu bedeuten. Denk daran was du mir gerade versprochen hast. Ich bin nicht in sie verknallt. In jemanden verliebt zu sein und es nicht zu bemerken, das gibt es nur in schlechten japanischen Comics, also vergiss es. Wir hatten schon genug gepichelt und sie hat halt geweint, da müsste ich wohl schon aus Stein sein, wenn ich da nicht reagieren würde."

„Aha und warum hast du dann bei unserem Kuss nichts gefühlt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Aber du hast ja schließlich auch nichts gefühlt. Und bist du deshalb in jemand anderen verliebt?"

„Nee Jürgen ich versteh schon", grinste sie ihn nun an. Sollte er sich doch noch ein bisschen wehren. Er würde schon noch kapieren an wen er sein Herz verloren hatte. Jetzt musste sie nur herausfinden, wie es um ihre Freundin bestellt war, aber die Kopfschmerzen dürften ja wohl nicht von ungefähr kommen.

„Jürgen, was ist denn jetzt mit uns? Werden wir Freunde?"

„Was ist, wenn meine Gefühle für dich doch wieder richtig erwachen, vielleicht war ich nur verwirrt, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass ich dich küssen darf."

„Das glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber wenn es doch so ist, wäre es schön wenn du auch weiterhin so ehrlich bist. Aber bist du dir sicher bist könnten wir doch schon mal versuchen Freunde zu werden, oder nicht?"

„Ja das können wir", lächelte Jürgen. „Und danke dass du mir nicht die Knochen gebrochen hast. Du bist wirklich eine tolle Frau."

„Danke. Aber jetzt schmeiß ich dich raus, es ist spät und ich bin müde. Davon ab, haben wir ja morgen noch eine Menge Programm."

Jürgen verlief sich auf dem Weg zu Luca noch ein wenig, aber eigentlich war ihm das ganz Recht. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut, obwohl sie sein Chaos auch nicht wirklich vertreiben konnte. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er fand keinen Sinn in diesem Durcheinander. Felis Sichtweise war aber auch zu komisch. Er war doch nicht in Francesca verliebt. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen zweifellos und bestimmt auch eine gute Freundin, aber mehr? Sie war viel zu ruhig und besonnen für ihn. Bestimmt würde er sie mit seiner Art schnell in den Wahnsinn treiben und umgekehrt würde er sich bestimmt schnell mit ihr langweilen. Selbst wenn sich seine Schwärmerei für Feli als Illusion entpuppt hatte, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass da eine andere Frau dahinter steckte. Felicitas dachte derweilen das genaue Gegenteil und überlegte, wie sie ihrer Freundin am nächsten Tag beibringen wollte, dass Jürgen sie äußerst reizvoll fand, es nur noch nicht so recht kapierte. Sie nahm sich vor, erstmal nichts von dem Kuss zu erzählen, da ihr das doch eher kontraproduktiv erschien. Später würden sie sicher einmal gemeinsam darüber lachen können.

Ungeduldig wuselte Feli durch die Wohnung. Es war jetzt schon 11:21 Uhr und um diese Zeit war Francesca sonst immer schon wach. Sie hielt es kaum noch aus endlich mit ihr zu reden. Sie befand, dass sie nun lange genug gewartet hatte und klopfte leise an ihre Tür. Francesca verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte so gehofft, diese Begegnung noch ein wenig aufschieben zu können, aber so blieb ihr nur durch zu atmen und zu hoffen, dass Feli sie nicht sofort durchschauen würde. „Hey Lulu, bist du schon wach?", drang nun gedämpft die Frage durch die Tür. „Ja, komm rein."

Feli folgte der Aufforderung und erschrak als sie ihre Freundin erblickte.

„Hey was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du geweint?"

Das war genau die Reaktion, die Francesca vermeiden wollte. Jetzt musste sie auch noch Lügen, um nicht gleich alles zwischen Jürgen und Feli im Keim zu ersticken. Sie wusste, dass Feli sich nie auf ihn einlassen würde, wenn sie merkte, dass sie darunter litt.

„Nee, aber ich glaube ich bin krank, alles zu geschwollen und verschleimt. Ich glaub ihr müsst heute ohne mich weiter planen."

‚Wenn ich schon lüge, dann muss es sich auch lohnen', dachte Francesca bei sich und war froh nun eine Ausrede zu haben, Jürgen nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Hey, das hört sich aber nicht gut an. Hast du Fieber?"

„Nein, aber mein Kopf bringt mich immer noch um und ich glaube ich brauch heute einfach ne Wagenladung Schlaf."

„Sag mal, das hat aber nichts mir Jürgen zu tun, oder?" Feli hielt die Luft an und hoffte, dass sie sich jetzt nicht zu schnell vorgewagt hatte. Aber der direkte Weg hatte zwischen den beiden ja eigentlich immer gut funktionieret.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Francesca alarmiert.

„Ich hab gestern noch lange mit Jürgen geredet, weißt du. Und er hat mir so von eurem gemeinsamen Abend vorgeschwärmt und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er doch sehr an dir interessiert ist. Du hast gestern zuerst ja auch so gestrahlt. Bahnt sich da vielleicht was zwischen euch an?"

„Nein, da ist nichts. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Jürgen ist total verknallt in dich, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn du ihn magst, dann geh ruhig auf ihn zu, er ist bestimmt endlich mal jemand, der dir gut tut. Ich jedenfalls habe keine Ambitionen in diese Richtung."

Feli schluckte. Irgendwie lief dieses Gespräch in eine ganz falsche Richtung. „Ich glaube du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich will nichts von ihm, ehrlich. Ich denke nur ihr beiden würdet richtig gut zusammen passen und Jürgen hat auf jeden Fall Interesse an dir, er weiß es möglicherweise nur noch nicht so richtig."

„Sag mal was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn? Er ist an mir interessiert und weiß es nicht, so was gibt es doch höchsten in schlechten Schnulzenfilmen."

Feli musste grinsen. „So was Ähnliches hat er auch gesagt, da siehst du mal wie gut ihr zusammen passt."

„Feli jetzt reicht es. Wenn du ihn loswerden willst, okay, aber seit wann sagst du das den Typen nicht mehr deutlich und versuchst sie an mich abzutreten? Ist das jetzt deine neue Taktik, oder was." Francesca wurde langsam wütend. Sie verstand ihre Freundin nicht mehr Erst küsste sie ihn, dann erzählte sie ihr das nicht und nun versuchte sie so eine krumme Tour? Eigentlich passte das gar nicht, aber sie würde sich sicher nicht vorführen lassen. Und Jürgen gegenüber war das auch nicht fair.

„Nein so ist das wirklich nicht. Ich hab ihm natürlich gesagt, dass ich nichts als Freundschaft für ihn empfinde, was denkst du denn? Aber alles weißt darauf hin, dass du in ihn ganz schön verknallt bist. Und er zeigt eben auch solche Anzeichen, also kann ich euch doch auch auf die Sprünge helfen, da ist doch nichts dabei."

„Doch! Ich liebe ihn nämlich nicht. Aber er liebt dich und das solltest du zumindest respektieren. Du benimmst dich gerade wie die Typen, über die du dich immer beschwerst, weißt du das? So und jetzt lass mich endlich schlafen, weil ich bin nämlich krank und sonst nichts. Verstehst du das?" So wütend hatte Feli ihre Freundin nur sehr selten erlebt und sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Punkt nicht weiter kommen würde. Sie hatte es eindeutig versaut, hatte aber nicht die geringste Ahnung warum. „Okay, okay ich lass dich erstmal in Ruhe, aber verstehen kann ich dich gerade nicht."

„Ich dich auch nicht. Lass uns das klären, wenn ich einen klaren Kopf habe. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich noch mal mit Jürgen reden, damit du kapierst dass er dich meint und nicht mich und dann solltest du das zwischen euch in Ordnung bringen."

Feli schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Was hatte Francesca nur? Sie hatte icr doch gesagt, dass sie bereits mit Jürgen geredet hatte. So hatten sie sich wegen eines Mannes ganz sicher noch nicht gestritten, aber es belegte dann wohl auch, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte. Ihre Freundin war bis über beide Ohren verknallt. Sie musste dringend mit jemandem reden, der die Sache neutral sehen würde. Aber mit wem? Ihr fiel ein, dass sie versprochen hatten Simon abzuholen, wenn sie sich später treffen wollten. Vielleicht wusste er ja einen Rat. Er hatte definitiv ein feines Gespür, wenn es um komplizierte zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen ging, dass hatte er gestern unter Beweis gestellt. Seine Ideen bezüglich der Lisa und Rokko Rettungsaktion, waren wirklich gut gewesen. Felicitas beschloss einfach, etwas früher zu ihm zu fahren, denn Lulu wollte ja eh alleine sein, also konnte sie genauso gut schon früher verschwinden.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Simon hatte sich bei Feli untergehakt und so spazierten sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile am Aachener Weiher entlang. Simon fing an Feli richtig zu mögen. Sie war unkompliziert und fröhlich und auch, wenn sie scheinbar oft sehr aufdrehte und sich auch ein Stück weit darin sonnte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, so hatte er doch bemerkt, dass sie sehr wohl bereit war, sich ernsthaft mit den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte wirklich engagiert an dem Plan mitgearbeitet und man konnte deutlich merken, dass ihr Rokkos Glück richtig am Herzen lag. Besonders aber hatte es ihn berührt, wie sie mit Francesca umgegangen war, als diese am Vortag frühzeitig verschwunden war. Er hatte in der Nähe gestanden, als die beiden sich noch einmal kurz umarmt hatten. Es waren ja auch nicht viele Worte gefallen und dennoch hatte er deutlich spüren können, wie tief die Beziehung zwischen den Freundinnen war und wie wichtig es Feli war, Francesca dies in dem Augenblick, als es ihr nicht gut ging, spüren zu lassen. Sicher die beiden waren schon sehr lange miteinander befreundet, sodass man das vielleicht erwarten konnte, trotzdem hatte Felis Reaktion in diesem Moment so viel Liebe ausgestrahlt, dass er sich sicher war, hier einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, der es wert war, einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Fast erinnerte Feli ihn schon an Rokko. Sie konnte genauso quirlig und unkonventionell sein, liebte es zu provozieren und dadurch stark und unabhängig zu wirken und doch schien ihr innerer Kern so hart wie Butter in der Sonne zu sein, vor allem wenn es um die Menschen ging, die sie liebte. Trotzdem fragte er sich so langsam, was sie wohl von ihm wollte. Ihr Anruf, ob er vielleicht Lust hatte, ein wenig mit ihr frische Luft zu schnappen, kam überraschend. Sicher, sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass es Francesca noch nicht so gut ging und sie deshalb noch schlafen wollte, aber dann wäre Jürgen doch der nähere Ansprechpartner gewesen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Sie war sogar froh, dass Jürgen noch immer schlief und es schien ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein, ihn alleine zu sprechen. Doch nun rückte sie nicht mit der Sprache heraus, was für ihre direkte Art doch eigentlich eher ungewöhnlich war.

„Feli, so schön ich es auch finde, dass ich mal wieder die Gelegenheit habe mit jemanden spazieren zu gehen und so gut es mir auch gefällt, mich dabei wirklich kurzweilig mit dir zu unterhalten … Sag mal was liegt dir denn nun auf dem Herzen, von dem du glaubst, dass ich dir dabei helfen könnte?"

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte sie nun ein wenig peinlich berührt.

„Ja schon", lachte Simon. „Geht es vielleicht um Jürgen? Ich meine es schien dir so wichtig zu sein, dass wir beide uns alleine ohne ihn auf den Weg machen."

„Na ich merk schon, ich frag den Richtigen, viel kann man vor dir ja wohl nicht geheim halten", seufzte sie. „Aber hast du denn überhaupt den Nerv, dich auch noch um meine Probleme zu kümmern?"

„Klar, sonst hätte ich doch nicht nachgefragt. Außerdem bin ich viel zu neugierig, um nicht erfahren zu wollen, was da zwischen euch beiden ist."

„Na weißt du, zwischen mir und Jürgen, da ist eigentlich gar nichts, außer Freundschaft vielleicht."

„Ähm Feli, du willst aber schon ehrlich sein, oder? Ich meine, das Jürgen dich gestern den ganzen Abend über angeschmachtet hat, das sieht ja sogar ein Blinder."

„Ich hab ja gerade schon gemerkt, dass du mehr siehst, als mir vielleicht lieb ist", gab sie nun amüsiert zurück. „Aber keine Sorge, ich will gar nichts leugnen. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht in Jürgen verliebt bin und er sich da auch mehr eingebildet hat, als tatsächlich vorhanden ist. Dafür hat sich aber Lulu furchtbar in ihn verknallt, was sie aber nicht zugibt und ich glaube Jürgen mag sie eigentlich auch, also mehr als er ahnt. Und da wollte ich wissen, ob du nicht eine Idee hast, wie man die beiden anschubsen kann."

„Ah, noch eine Dreieckskiste. Jetzt wird es interessant. Vielleicht sollten Lisa, Rokko, David und ihr drei eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen. Die Pärchenanzahl würde dann ja auch stimmen", alberte Simon nun herum.

„Hey das würde ja bedeuten, dass ich und David … nein wirklich nicht! Von solchen Typen habe ich endgültig die Nase voll. Viel zu schnöselig und arrogant. Nee Simon, das ist keine gute Idee."

„Na so wie du das von dir schiebst, da meine ich ja fast Rokko zu hören, wenn er über Lisa spricht."

„Ha, ich freu mich gerade tierisch, dass du scheinbar doch nicht immer ins Schwarze triffst. Nein, ich hab mir fest vorgenommen, beim nächsten Mal einen Mann zu finden, der bereit ist, etwas mehr hinter meine Fassaden zu blicken und mich dann trotzdem noch meint, wenn er sagt, dass er mich liebt. Aber wie sieht es denn jetzt aus, hast du eine Idee bezüglich Jürgen und Lulu?"

„Also, dass David so gar nichts für dich ist, das glaube ich ja ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz, aber wir werden ja sehen wer Recht behält."

„Ja das werden wir!"

„Na gut. Hm, Jürgen und Francesca sagst du also. Ich glaube die Situation musst du mir dann doch erst mal genauer schildern. Wieso glaubst du, dass Jürgen dich anschmachtet und doch eher was für sie empfindet?"

Feli begann nun die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und auch von ihrer Sorge, das Lulu sie missverstanden hatte und dass dies ihre Freundschaft belasten könnte.

„Okay, dass heißt also, wir müssen es schaffen, dass die beiden Zeit miteinander verbringen, damit Jürgen Gelegenheit bekommt zu erkennen, was er fühlt, richtig?"

„Jep", nickte Felicitas bestätigend.

„Und wir müssen was unternehmen, damit Francesca dir glaubt, dass du kein Interesse an ihm hast, damit sie das Gefühl verliert zwischen euch zu stehen. Warum erzählst du ihr nicht einfach von dem Kuss? Dann würde sie doch verstehen, dass du nichts für ihn empfindest."

„Ja, eigentlich wäre das logisch, aber sie war schon so sauer, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nichts von ihm will und sie hat sich dann in die Idee verrannt, dass ich ihn billig an sie los werden will oder vielleicht auch einfach Spielchen spielen möchte. Ich glaube ja nicht, dass sie mir so was wirklich im bösen Sinne zu traut, aber ich bin beziehungstechnisch eben so ein Chaot und sie hat da schon echt verrückte Storys mit mir erlebt. Ich kann es ihr gar nicht übel nehmen, dass sie denkt, ich manövriere mich mal wieder in ein neues Beziehungsdrama. Ich weiß deshalb einfach nicht, ob es klug ist, ihr davon zu erzählen, weil sie sich dann möglicherweise noch weiter in die Vorstellung hineinsteigert, dass sie nicht zwischen Jürgen und mir stehen darf."

„Ui, da scheinst du ja wirklich ganz schön oft in die falsche Richtung zu laufen, wenn es um die Liebe geht. Also ich meine ja nur, weil ihr Bild da ja doch recht festgefahren scheint."

„Ja, aber erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich hoffe nämlich immer noch darauf, dass ich irgendwann mal einen Mann treffe, der mich so liebt wie ich bin und dass ich dann auch klug genug bin es zu erkennen und auch das gleiche für ihn fühlen werde. Vielleicht nur eine alberne Kleinmädchenvorstellung, aber ich will auch nicht ohne diese Hoffnung leben."

„Solltest du auch nicht Feli. Du bist doch eine starke, liebenswerte und gefühlvolle Frau, warum sollte es also nicht klappen? Vielleicht musst du nur lernen auch etwas genauer hinter die Fassaden zu blicken, wenn es um die Männer geht, für die du eben nicht nur freundschaftlich empfindest."

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Ich hatte schon Angst, du könntest das dumm finden."

„Quatsch, an den eigenen Gefühlen gibt es nichts albernes, sie sind eben da und machen einen doch auch zu der Person, die man nun einmal ist. Und im Übrigen hoffe ich für mich das Gleiche. Weißt du, geliebt wollen wir doch alle werden und einen Partner zu finden, auf den man sich einfach nur verlassen kann und mit dem man sich angstfrei über die eigenen Gefühle und das eigene Sein austauschen kann, wer sucht das denn nicht? Aber lass mal, soll ja hier nicht das Wort zum Sonntag werden. Obwohl, vielleicht würde es sich für dich ja lohnen hinter die Fassade vom schnöseligen Seidel zu blicken, gell?", grinste Simon herausfordernd.

„Simon", drohte Feli nun, „und wenn dir dieser Gedanke, warum auch immer, noch so gut gefällt, vergiss es!"

„Na gut, zurück zum Thema. Es ist also nicht klar, ob es gut wäre, Francesca von dem Kuss zu erzählen, zumindest nicht sofort. Also muss sie anders begreifen, dass zumindest du nichts von Jürgen willst. Eigentlich halte ich ja nichts von solchen Spielchen, aber wäre es nicht vielleicht hilfreich, wenn sie glauben würde, du hast dich in einen anderen Mann verliebt? Du müsstest das ja nicht direkt aussprechen, sondern nur den Eindruck hinterlassen, dann könnte sie vielleicht unbefangener auf Jürgen zu gehen, also weil sie dir gegenüber dann kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben müsste. Alles andere kommt dann darauf an, ob du Recht hast mit deiner Vermutung bezüglich Jürgens Gefühle. Wenn er mit ihr Zeit verbringt und nicht mehr nur von dir redet, dann könnte es doch eigentlich klappen, nicht?"

„Hört sich gar nicht mal so dumm an. Bleibt also nur die Frage, wie wir die beiden zu gemeinsamer Zeit verdonnern und in wen ich mich vorgetäuscht verlieben soll?"

„Also ich wüsste da ja schon jemanden", grinste Simon.

„Nein ganz sicher nicht! David kommt nicht in Frage. Erstens müsste ich ihn einweihen, damit er nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommt und ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ich ihm da vertrauen kann und zweitens hat er auch überhaupt keine Zeit, weil er gerade so mit seiner Firma beschäftigt ist. Das wird nicht glaubhaft und ich will es auch nicht."

„Schade, aber gut, wer kommt dann in Frage?"

„Ja, wer?" Noch während sie diese Frage stellte hellte sich Felis Gesicht auf. „Oh ich weiß wer, das ist genial!"

„Na sag schon, mach es nicht so spannend!"

„Ist doch klar. Du natürlich!"

„Ich?"

„Ja klar. Schau wir verbringen jetzt schon viel Zeit miteinander, da hat sie den ersten Anhaltspunkt. Außerdem ist das unser gemeinsamer Plan und da brauchen wir nicht so viele von den Anderen mit hinein ziehen. Davon abgesehen, verstehen wir uns doch gut, also dürfte es nicht so schwer sein, den Anschein zu erwecken. Was meinst du?"

„Ja … ich …also", stotterte Simon und war völlig überrumpelt von diesem Gedanken. „Im Prinzip könnte das gehen, ja."

„Super! Weißt du, das hat nämlich noch einen Vorteil. Ich hätte einen Grund, die Woche über hier zu bleiben. Du suchst doch noch jemand der dir hilft, deine Geburtstagsfeier und damit den Schauplatz unserer kleinen Lisa/Rokko- Kupplungsaktion vorzubereiten. Luca und Bev haben doch kaum Zeit, wegen der vielen Geschäftstermine, so dass ja eigentlich nur Lulu bleiben würde. Aber wenn ich mich jetzt in dich verliebt habe, dann könnte ich dir doch zu diesem Zweck meine kreativen Fähigkeiten angeboten haben, von denen du natürlich ganz hingerissen bist. Was mich natürlich im 7. Himmel schweben lässt, wenn du verstehst." Feli redete sich immer mehr in Rage und war plötzlich ganz begeistert von ihrer Idee. Simon musste schmunzeln als sie so aufgeregt herum hibbelte und wurde von ihrem Elan regelrecht angesteckt.

„Genau", erwiderte er deshalb, „und dann können wir Francesca an deiner Stelle nach Köln schicken, um Jürgen zu unterstützen. Schließlich braucht der jemanden, der Lisa, als so zusagen neutrale Person, auch noch mal überzeugen kann, auf ihr Herz zu hören. Sie ist dafür auch noch besser geeignet, weil Lisa sie doch gar nicht kennt. Bei dir hat sie vielleicht ja immer noch Vorurteile weil du in Rokkos Wohnung lebst. Das ist wirklich perfekt für unseren Plan. Schade nur, dass Jürgen nicht auch noch hier bleiben kann. Dann hätten sie noch die ganze Woche Zeit und müssten vor allem gemeinsam nach Berlin fahren. Einige Stunden gemeinsam in einem Zugabteil, da könnte doch wirklich so einiges passieren."

„Ja das ist wirklich schade. Aber weißt du was? Wenn wir ganz doll Glück haben, dann machen die Bahner ihre Streikdrohung vielleicht wahr und dann müsste Lulu mit dem Auto oder Flugzeug kommen. Aber weißt du, sie hasst es zu fliegen und die ganze Strecke mit dem Auto alleine, findet sie auch nicht so prickelnd. Aber Jürgen der liebt Autos. Er hat mir erzählt wie gerne er den heißen Schlitten vom Seidel ausprobieren würde. Hm, wenn der nächsten Freitag doch eh kommt, um Rokko vorzubereiten, dann könnte er doch Jürgen mitnehmen, ihm das Auto leihen und Jürgen könnte dann Lulu mit nach Berlin nehmen, damit sie Lisa gemeinsam am Samstag hier her schaffen."

„Mensch Feli, der Plan ist genial! Wenn sie es dann nicht schaffen, soll es nicht sein. Ich finde wir beide sind ein verdammt gutes Team und ich hab gerade richtig Spaß und komm mir vor wie James Bond in geheimer Mission, hihi"

Auch Felicitas musste jetzt herzhaft lachen und wurde immer vergnügter bei dem Gedanken Amor zu spielen. „Gut dann lass mich also dein Bond Girl sein! Jetzt müssen wir dass den Anderen heute Abend nur noch richtig verkaufen und vor allem David darauf vorbereiten, dass er sein Auto hergeben muss, wenn die Bahn uns den Gefallen tut und wirklich streikt."

„Ja, aber da mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Du bist wirklich gut darin, Menschen zu überzeugen und was David angeht, der hat noch so ein schlechtes Gewissen, der wird uns sicher aus der Hand fressen."

„Ja, ich hab auch ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wenn ich nachher noch mal bei Lulu vorbeischaue, dann werde ich sie schon mal pausenlos mit Lobeshymnen auf dich volltexten. Das kennt sie von mir, wenn ich verliebt bin, da wird sie schnell merken was los ist. Und weißt du was? Es wird mir überhaupt nicht schwer fallen. Simon du bist nämlich echt dufte und ich glaube so viel Spaß hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr."

„Dito. Weißt du, ich habe mich auch schon lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt, es ist als ob ich gut 10 Jahre zurück in meine Schulzeit versetzt worden bin und gerade einen Lausbuben Streich mit meinen Kumpels aushecken würde. Feli, wenn das alles so klappt, wie geplant, dann haben wir glaube ich ein zweites Standbein, wenn wir mal arbeitslos werden sollten. Felis und Simons Verkuppelungsservice. Wenn wir damit nicht reich werden, dann weiß ich es auch nicht." Die beiden blödelten noch eine ganze Weile so miteinander herum, bis Feli plötzlich unvermittelt stehen blieb.

„Was ist los?"

„Da vorne steht eine wunderschöne alte Litfaßsäule, die muss ich mir unbedingt anschauen! Ich liebe diese Dinger einfach."

„So? Was magst du denn daran so?"

„Hm", lächelte sie, „aber nicht lachen, ja?"

„Versprochen."

„Als ich klein war, habe ich heimlich mal nachts so einen alten Gangsterfilm gesehen. Da hatte sich der Bösewicht ein Versteck in einer dieser Säulen gebaut und seinen Opfern von dort aus aufgelauert. Es war totaler Quatsch, aber ich hab mich fürchterlich gegruselt und bin weinend zu meinem Papa gelaufen. Der konnte angesichts meiner Angst gar nicht mehr sauer sein und hat mir eine wundervolle Geschichte über die Zauberkraft dieser Säulen erzählt. Eigentlich bin ich ja nicht sehr abergläubig, aber ich habe es meinem Vater in dieser Nacht geglaubt und seitdem freue ich mich immer noch, wenn ich jetzt eine Litfaßsäule sehe und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, glaube ich auch immer noch ein bisschen daran, dass er Recht hatte. Weißt du, er hat gesagt, dass wenn man sich etwas ganz stark wünscht, dann muss man diesen Wunsch aufschreiben und an die Säule heften. Wenn ein anderer Mensch vorbei kommt, diesen Wunsch liest und hofft, dass der Wunsch für den Wünschenden in Erfüllung geht, dann passiert es auch. Auf diese Art und Weise habe ich damals meine erste Katze bekommen, die ich mir so gewünscht habe. Ich weiß, es ist nur eine Geschichte, mit der mein Vater mich trösten wollte aber trotzdem… Also ich muss einfach schauen, ob da ein Wunsch von jemandem hängt."

„Ja lass uns das tun." Simon musste schlucken, denn Feli rührt ihn mit dieser Geschichte einfach an auch wenn er sich doch eigentlich für einen ausgemachten Realisten hielt. „Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns wünschen, dass unsere Kupplungsaktionen funktionieren und diesen Wunsch dann aufhängen? Ich meine schaden kann es doch nichts, richtig?"

Jetzt war es an Felicitas, vor Rührung kaum ein Wort hervorbringen zu können. Nicht nur, dass er sie nicht auslachte, er signalisierte ihr auch, dass er verstanden hatte, dass dies ein Erlebnis war, dass sie einfach tief emotional geprägt hatte, ganz unabhängig davon, wie viel Wahrheitsgehalt man diesem Aberglauben beimessen konnte.

„Danke Simon, dass du es verstehst", flüsterte sie sehr leise, bevor sie begann in ihrer Tasche nach Papier und Stift zu kramen. „Na dann schreibe ich mal", sagte sie nun wieder mit fester Stimme und hielt den Zettel gegen die Litfaßsäule um ihn zu beschriften. Simon setzte sich derweilen ins Gras des Parks und hing verträumt der Geschichte von Felis Vater nach. ‚Schade, dass ich hier ohne Hilfsmittel nicht auch so ein Zettel schreiben kann', dachte er, ‚sonst würde ich Feli wünschen, dass auch sie endlich den Mann findet, der ihr Herz und ihre Seele zu erreichen vermag. Ach was, ich schreib diesen Wunsch einfach in meinen Gedanken auf und häng ihn dann hin, das funktioniert bestimmt auch.' Als der Wunsch formuliert war, stand Simon wieder auf, tastete sich zur Litfaßsäule vor und machte eine Handbewegung, als ob er die Nachricht befestigen würde. Dann musste er doch den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln, aber dachte auch nicht weiter darüber nach.

„Was machst du da Simon?"

„Ach nichts. Bist du fertig, hängt unser Wunsch?"

„Ja schon, aber ich muss noch einen anderen dazu hängen. Warte … so jetzt bin ich soweit, wir können weiter."

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass sogar Rokko manchmal abergläubig sein kann", fragte Simon nach einer Weile.

„Rokko? Nee, das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht vermutet."

„Doch wirklich. Er glaubt ganz fest an die Weißheit: Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe, bzw. auch anders rum."

„Echt jetzt?"

„Ja, ich hab ja auch gedacht, er provoziert nur, als er mir das erzählt hat, aber dann hat er darauf bestanden, es mir zu beweisen. Das war noch bevor Lisa in Köln war. Er meinte, dass er derzeit Pech in der Lieb hätte, wäre ja nicht zu übersehen, also müsste er beim Spielen auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Wir sind dann abends in ein echtes Spielcasino gegangen. Oh Hilfe, ich war noch nie vorher in so einem Ding, aber es war wirklich total spannend. Rokko hat mir erstmal in Ruhe die Regeln erklärt, oder es zumindest versucht, hihi. Na weißt du, ich spiele gerne Poker und das kann ich auch ganz gut, aber eben doch nur privat und nicht nach den festen Ritualen, wie das in so einem Casino eben passiert. Ich hab meinen Einsatz in kürzester Zeit verdaddelt und das, obwohl ich im Moment ja eigentlich weder Pech noch Glück in der Liebe habe. Aber du wirst es nicht glauben. Rokko hat an diesem Abend 600 Euro gewonnen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er meinte nur ganz salopp: ‚Hab ich dir doch gesagt' und dann hat er mich zum Essen in einen Nobelschuppen eingeladen. Ich kann dir sagen, da war ich auch kurz davor abergläubig zu werden."

„Das ist ja Klasse! Hör mal das könnte uns außerdem noch weiter helfen. Also ich spiele nämlich auch gerne Poker musst du wissen. Wo ich doch jetzt hier bleibe, könnten wir doch nächste Woche einen Pokerabend mit Rokko organisieren. Ja und wenn wir da ein bisschen fuschen und Rokko haushoch verliert, dann müsste er doch annehmen, dass er bald wieder Glück in der Liebe hat … meinst du nicht?"; fragte Felicitas scheinheilig und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Felicitas, Felicitas! Du bist ja ein ganz schön durchtriebenes Luder, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Nee, du bist der Erste", gluckste sie. „Und schlimm?"

„Nein, ich finde es eher sympathisch", lachte nun auch Simon.

„Na dann, danke für das Kompliment!".

Nachdem sich die beiden schon ein gutes Stück von der Litfaßsäule entfernt hatten, ging eine Studentin auf eben diese zu. Sie suchte nach einem billigen WG Zimmer und hoffte etwas zu entdecken, denn die schwarzen Bretter hatte sie schon alle abgearbeitet, ohne ein wirklich interessantes Angebot zu finden. Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden handschriftlich geschriebenen Zettel.

„Wir wünschen uns, dass sowohl Lisa und Rokko, wie auch Jürgen und Francesca, endlich ihre Liebe zueinander finden können und dass unsere kleinen „Hilfsaktionen" das Ganze in die richtige Richtung lenken."

„Ich wünsche mir, dass Simon eine wunderbare Frau findet, mit der er wirklich glücklich wird, denn er ist ein ganz lieber, einfühlsamer und wunderbarer Mensch, der es einfach verdient hat, bedingungslos geliebt zu werden."

Die junge Frau musste lächeln. Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke Wünsche an eine Litfaßsäule zu heften. Ob das wohl helfen könnte? ‚Wer immer sich das gewünscht hat, ich hoffe die Wünsche werden wahr und zwar beide', dachte sie und riss dann ein Stück Papier aus ihrem Collegeblock. Sie schrieb: „Ich wünsche mir ein nettes billiges WG Zimmer und liebe WG Mitbewohner, die sich mit mir und ich mich mit ihnen einfach nur wohl fühlen." Dann lachte sie laut über sich selbst und pinnte das Papierstück aber trotzdem an die Säule, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machte.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Rokko zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und trat auf die Straße hinaus. Gierig sog er die Nachtluft ein und schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen, bevor er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Abend gewesen? Eigentlich hatte er sich ja wirklich auf diesen Pokerabend gefreut und außerdem war er sicher gewesen, dass er gewinnen würde, so schlecht wie es ihm, bei seinem derzeitigen, nicht vorhandenen Liebesglück, immer noch ging. Die Idee wieder einmal ganz ungezwungen einen Abend mit Simon und Luca zu verbringen hatte ihm sehr gefallen und die beiden hatten ihm versprochen, dass Thema Lisa ganz sicher nicht anzusprechen. Als Simon ihn später fragte, ob er was dagegen hätte, wenn Lucas Schwester und ihre Freundin dazu kämen, hatte er ebenfalls sofort spontan zugestimmt. Er mochte Francesca eigentlich schon immer sehr und auf diesem Wege Felicitas einmal näher kennen zu lernen, die ja nun schließlich schon recht lange in seiner Wohnung in Berlin lebte, fand er auch spannend. Aber gleich als er hereingekommen war an diesem Abend, hatte er eine ganz seltsame Stimmung gespürt, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Alle schienen höchst angespannt zu sein und er hatte das Gefühl genau beobachtet zu werden, obwohl alle scheinbar regelrecht ausgelassen wirkten. Die Situation war geradezu paradox gewesen. Hinzu kam, dass die beiden Freundinnen sehr seltsam miteinander umgingen. Francesca schien Felis Verhalten ständig zu belauern und achtete genau darauf, was sie tat. Immer wenn sie die Freundin ganz besonders genau beobachtete, schien Felicitas sich regelrecht auf Simon zu fixieren. Gut es war unübersehbar, dass Feli sich scheinbar zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und er glaubte auch wahrzunehmen, dass Simon das nicht so ganz unrecht war, aber auch hier fehlte die Natürlichkeit im Handeln aller beteiligten Personen. Noch nie hatte Rokko so etwas im direkten Umgang mit seinen Freunden erlebt. Manchmal hatte er buchstäblich das Gefühl, als ob Feli ein Schild hoch halten würde auf dem stand: „Seht alle her, ich bin unsterblich in Simon verliebt, aber ich traue mich noch nicht, es ihm zu sagen." Zum einen schien es überhaupt nicht zu ihrem direkten und selbstbewussten Verhalten zu passen und zum anderen war es Unsinn, Simon ihre Gefühle nicht zu gestehen, wenn sie sie doch so überdeutlich und augenfällig auch beabsichtigt zeigte. Was die Sache aber noch viel verrückter machte, waren die kleinen Situationen, in denen die beiden plötzlich völlig überrascht erschienen, so als stellten sie fest, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. So hatte es Feli beispielsweise immer wieder provoziert, Simon wie rein zufällig zu berühren. Zweimal war ihm dabei aufgefallen, wie beide bei einer solchen Berührung durch und durch zusammen zuckten und danach total verunsichert wirkten. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass sie entweder überrascht von den eigenen Gefühlen waren oder dass es ihnen unangenehm war, soviel Nähe zuzulassen. Das wiederum passte nun wirklich nicht zu ihrem sonstigen Verhalten. Ja und auch Francesca schien das Benehmen ihrer Freunde äußerst argwöhnisch zu betrachten, so als könne sie sich ebenfalls keinen Reim darauf machen.

Das Spiel an sich war ebenfalls mehr als nur merkwürdig gewesen. Hier schienen sich alle einig zu sein und wenn Rokko nicht darauf schwören würde, dass seine Freunde so etwas nicht taten, dann hätte er annehmen müssen, sie hätten sich gegen ihn verschworen. Manchmal hatte er fast das Gefühl gehabt, sie hätten sich Zeichen gegeben. Wurde er jetzt paranoid oder konnte er es plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen zu verlieren? Er hatte an diesem Abend verloren, ja. Nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern so gut wie jedes Spiel und das obwohl er wirklich gut spielen konnte. Aber trotzdem, es war totaler Unsinn, dass seine Freunde versuchen würden, ihn zu übervorteilen. Und warum auch? Sie hatten darum gespielt, wer den Abwasch macht und das war nun wirklich kein Einsatz, für den es sich lohnte ein ausgeklügeltes System einzuüben, um zusammen gegen eine Person zu spielen. Trotzdem, das Verhalten seiner Freunde machte ihn ganz kirre und er konnte es, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, nicht nachvollziehen. Besonders hatte es ihn gewundert, dass Feli immer wieder auf dem Satz Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe herum geritten war. Gut sie hatte nach ihm am meisten verloren und vielleicht sollte das wieder so ein versteckt aber gut sichtbar platzierter Hinweis an Simon sein, aber auch hier wirkte ihr Handeln wieder künstlich. Sie war noch kein Teenie mehr, sondern eine selbstsichere Frau, die durchaus über ihre Wirkung auf Männer Bescheid wusste. Davon abgesehen hatte er sie bisher auch nicht so eingeschätzt, dass sie mit ihren Reizen auf die naiv-dümmliche Nummer setzte. Sie musste doch auch merken, dass Simon für so etwas nun wirklich nicht der Typ war. Zusätzlich zog sie ihn immer mit in diese Schublade hinein. Er gab gerne zu, dass er in diesem speziellen Fall zum Aberglauben neigte, denn irgendwie hatte die Spielerweißheit immer auf ihn zugetroffen, aber das konnte Feli doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen, oder? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich an diesem Abend nicht schon selber gefragt hatte, ob sich in seinem Liebesleben vielleicht bald etwas ändern würde, so schlecht wie die Karten standen. Aber Feli hackte ja regelrecht auf diesem Thema herum und alle anderen schienen ihr auch noch zuzustimmen. Fast war es wie in einer Geisterbahn und er fragte sich wirklich, was er davon halten sollte.

Jetzt wo er draußen war fühlte er sich unendlich einsam. In Berlin war er es gewohnt gewesen alleine zu sein und keine wirklichen Freunde zu haben. Lisa war seine Welt gewesen und die anderen Kontakte, die er dort hatte, basierten alle auf seiner Verbindung zu ihr. Einige der Personen waren es sicher wert, sich auf sie einzulassen, aber trotzdem war da nichts wirklich gewachsen, auf dass er eine Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte, die über die Verbindung zu Lisa standgehalten hätte. Er wusste, dass dies zum Teil an ihm selbst lag, denn er hatte Lisa so in sein Zentrum gerückt, dass dort kein Platz mehr für etwas anderes gewesen war, beziehungsweise hatte er von seiner eigenen Welt und ihrer Geschichte nichts raus gelassen, denn er war einfach zu beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Welt zu erkunden. So hatte sich keiner die Mühe gemacht hinter die Fassade des verliebten Werbekometen zu blicken und alle waren zufrieden, dass er sich so nahtlos in die Welt ihrer Freundin und Chefin einzupassen schien. Er selbst hatte nie so gehandelt, wenn er jemand wirklich kennen lernen wollte, denn dafür war er viel zu neugierig und unvoreingenommen den Menschen gegenüber. Es gab für ihn einfach nichts Spannenderes, als alle Facetten bei einem Menschen zu erkennen und dadurch auch wieder etwas Neues über sich selbst zu erfahren. Deshalb hasste er auch jegliche Form des Schubladendenkens und wehrte sich dagegen so gut er nur konnte. Dennoch wusste er, dass die meisten Menschen solche Schubladen benötigten, um sich sicher zu fühlen und dass er nicht erwarten konnte, dass alle so bereitwillig wie er versuchten, ihr gegenüber im Ganzen wahrzunehmen und es nicht nur auf gewisse Rollen zu beschränken. Er wusste, dass er hier einen Anstoß hätte geben können, aber auch er hatte sich in seiner Rolle diesmal einfach zu wohl gefühlt. Aber hier in Köln war es anders. Er hatte wirkliche Freunde, die ihn kannten und auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Sie wussten um alle seine Seiten und reduzierten ihn nicht auf Klischees. Doch gerade das, gab ihm jetzt dieses entsetzliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Obwohl er hier ohne Masken herum laufen konnte und um einen sicheren Rückenhalt wusste, konnte ihm keiner die Erkenntnis bringen, wie er sich emotional von der Frau lösen konnte, die ihn offensichtlich nur als Ersatz für ihre eigentliche Liebe wollte. Er wusste, dass er nur in sich selbst eine Antwort finden konnte und musste, wenn er sich nicht selbst dauerhaft verlieren wollte. War ihm der Abend deshalb so seltsam erschienen? Waren seine Freunde vielleicht ganz normal in ihrem Umgang miteinander gewesen und er nahm dass alles nur so verquer wahr, weil er nicht bei sich selbst war und deshalb auch nicht richtig bei ihnen sein konnte?

Und wenn es so war, welche Konsequenzen zog er dann daraus?. Ja vielleicht sollte er sich dieser Aufgabe stellen und sein Nomadenleben wieder aufnehmen. Heute hier, morgen da und irgendwo unterwegs würde er sich hoffentlich wieder treffen, wenn er so auf sich selbst zurück geworfen war. Rokko nahm sich fest vor diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, sobald er Ende des Monats den Auftrag abgeschlossen hatte. Luca hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er vermutlich nur eine Weile bleiben würde und nach Abschluss des Geschäftes hätte er eine so sichere Basis, dass er auch ohne ihn zu recht kommen würde. Jetzt stand also nur noch Simons Geburtstag an, den er irgendwie überleben musste. Es würde ihm unglaublich schwer fallen, wieder in die unsicht-Bar zu gehen und die Gedanken an seinen letzten Abend dort zu ertragen, aber Simon war nun einmal sein Freund und davon abgesehen konnte er die Erinnerung an diesen Abend sowieso nicht verdrängen, so sehr er es auch immer wieder versuchte. Als Rokko sich später in seinem Bett ausstreckte, wurde ihm immer klarer, dass er Köln und seine Freunde für eine Weile verlassen musste, um endlich einen Weg für einen Neuanfang zu finden. Und es gab noch etwas, dass ihm in diesem Zusammenhang bewusst wurde. Einer seiner Wege würde ihn nach Berlin führen, zu Lisa. Er hasste diesen Gedanken, aber ihm war klar, dass er ihr endlich sagen musste, was er fühlte und was sie bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte, denn sonst würden ihm genau diese unausgesprochenen Worte eines Tages innerlich verrückt oder gefühlskalt machen.

Luca hatte Feli und Francesca nach Hause gefahren und eigentlich hatte sich Feli sofort zurückziehen wollen, doch Francesca hatte sie zurück gehalten.

„Nein, Feli, bleib bitte noch hier und trink einen Tee mit mir. Wir beide müssen endlich Klartext miteinander reden, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig."

Feli hatte sich ein wenig gewunden und überlegt wie sie dem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen konnte, aber sie spürte ebenfalls, dass es notwendig war zu reden, wenn sich nicht endgültig ein Graben zwischen den beiden aufbauen sollte. Es fiel ihr nur schwer, weil sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Abend eine jämmerliche schauspielerische Leistung erbracht hatte und sie fühlte sich hundeelend deshalb. Beide Pläne schienen bedroht zu sein, aber sie hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Sie hatte die letzten Tage so viel Zeit mit Simon verbracht und unglaublich viel Spaß bei ihren Planungen für seine Feier gehabt. Aber auch ihre Gespräche waren einfach aufregend gewesen, denn es war, als ob sie sich durch seine Wahrnehmung von ihr, noch einmal ganz neu entdeckte. Seine Sichtweisen auf die Dinge waren völlig anders als ihre eigenen und doch gleichzeitig ihren ganz ähnlich. Das erschien eigentlich gar keinen Sinn zu ergeben und doch schloss sich daraus ein Kreis, der sie an das Yin-Yang-Symbol erinnerte. In den letzten Stunden hatte seine Nähe plötzlich sehr verwirrend auf sie gewirkt und dass machte ihr regelrecht Angst. War sie etwa schon wieder im Begriff sich in etwas zu verrennen, dass ganz sicher keine Zukunft hatte? Simon schien sie freundschaftlich zu mögen keinen Zweifel, aber sonst zeigte er keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass er an mehr denken könnte. Keine Anspielungen, keine Komplimente betreffend ihrer Weiblichkeit und schon gar keine Annäherungsversuche. Und was sie da empfand, war das überhaupt so etwas wie ein romantisches Gefühl? War sie nicht eher davon berauscht, das es ein männliches Wesen gab, in dem sie nicht sofort den Bruder wahrnahm, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte und dass mehr in ihr sah, als einen sexy Körper, eine Frau, die selbstbewusst einen ganzen Saal unterhalten konnte oder für repräsentative Zwecke geeignet war? Sie wusste nicht so genau, was sie von ihren eigenem Gefühlschaos halten sollte, aber das es da war, bestätigte sie nur in dem Gedanken, dass sie sich mal wieder in eine Situation begab, die sie gar nicht überblickte und von der sie lieber die Finger lassen sollte. Seufzend setzte sie sich über diesen Gedanken an den Tisch und blickte ihre Freundin zweifelnd an. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun, um ihren Plan nicht auffliegen zu lassen und sie trotzdem nicht zu belügen?

„Okay Lulu, was willst du wissen?"

„Was ist mit dir, Jürgen und Simon? Und warum versuchst du auf Teufel komm raus mich mit Jürgen zu verkuppeln, wenn er doch offensichtlich in dich verliebt ist und du doch mal wieder gar nicht weißt, was du eigentlich willst?"

So direkt hatte sich Feli die Ansage nun nicht gerade gewünscht und so überlegte sie krampfhaft, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Also, na ja … das ist so … ich glaub ich bin in Simon verliebt und das mit Jürgen, also ich fände es schon schön wenn ihr, also du weißt schon, aber dass du mit nach Berlin sollst ist doch auch wegen dem Plan. Das meinen die anderen ja auch, weil Lisa dich doch nicht kennt …"

„Hör auf Feli!" Francesca schrie ihre Freundin trotz der späten Uhrzeit an.

„Sag mir endlich die Wahrheit, wenn dir unsere Freundschaft was Wert ist. Ich hab gesehen, wie du Jürgen geküsst hast, ich bin doch nicht doof!"

„Du hast es gesehen?", fragte Feli ungläubig und gleichzeitig sehr schuldbewusst.

„Ja und du hast jetzt die letzte Chance alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Feli bei jedem anderen hätte ich die Freundschaft schon lange gekündigt. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du nur lügst, wenn es einen sehr triftigen Grund gibt, dann müsste ich glauben, alles was wir bis jetzt zusammen erlebt haben, bedeutet dir nichts." Francesca hatte ihre Stimme jetzt wieder deutlich gesenkt und wirkte eher traurig und verloren. Sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht verlieren, denn sie zählte zu den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben, aber mit den Lügen musste jetzt einfach Schluss sein.

„Ja du hast Recht. Lulu ich wollte das nicht, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es richtig machen sollte und ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr weh tun, als ich erkannt habe, was du für Jürgen fühlst."

„Hör zu, wenn wir uns in den gleichen Mann verliebt haben, dann ist das verdammter Mist. Aber wir lösen das Problem nicht, in dem wir uns anlügen oder beide versuchen der anderen ihr Glück zu lassen. Das funktioniert nicht. Unsere Freundschaft kann das aushalten, daran glaube ich, aber sag mir jetzt, was du für ihn fühlst."

„Ich liebe Jürgen nicht, das ist die Wahrheit, Lulu. Wir haben uns an diesem Abend geküsst, ja, aber es war weil mir seine Komplimente so gut getan haben. Du weißt wie anfällig ich für so was bin. Dazu kommt, dass er eben kein Arsch ist, wie die Kerle auf die ich sonst immer so reinfalle, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist er eben nur wieder so eine Bruderfigur für mich. Ich war mir an diesem Abend noch nicht wirklich sicher darüber, dass du dich verliebt hast, sonst hätte ich es nicht so weit kommen lassen."

„Gut, das kann ich dir glauben, aber ich habe doch Recht damit gehabt, dass er dich liebt. Also warum willst du ihn dann mit mir verkuppeln? So was kann nicht gut gehen und das weißt du auch."

„Weil es nicht stimmt, dass er mich liebt. Er hat geglaubt ich bin seine Traumfrau, aber ich glaube wir sind uns einfach zu ähnlich. Bei unserem Kuss hat er genauso wenig gefühlt wie ich. Wir haben uns hinterher darüber unterhalten und er hat mir erzählt, wie verwirrend und anrührend er euren gemeinsamen Abend fand. Jürgen ist genau so ein Beziehungschaot wie ich, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er dich mehr als nur gern hat. Deshalb habe ich gedacht, dass wenn ihr beiden Zeit miteinander verbringt; sich die Gefühlslage klären wird. Wenn ich Recht habe, könnte das vielleicht etwas werden. Willst du es nicht herausfinden?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er unseren gemeinsamen Abend verwirrend und anrührend fand?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass du ihm Rätsel aufgibst und dass er das Gefühl hat diese ergründen zu wollen. Ich würde sagen das ist eindeutig", lächelte Felicitas nun.

„Das hat er gesagt und du lügst ganz bestimmt nicht?" Francescas Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und ihre Freundin nickte nur.

„Gut, dann will ich es herausfinden!"

„Ach Lulu ich bin so dumm, ich hätte es dir gleich sagen sollen" damit nahm sie Francesca in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Verzeihst du mir?"

„Ähm … Na gut! Aber nur, wenn du mir jetzt endlich erzählst was Simon damit zu tun hat und warum ihr heute Abend so ein seltsames Theater aufgeführt habt."

„Na ja, du warst halt so sauer und da haben wir gedacht, wenn ich dir von dem Kuss erzähle geht der Schluss vielleicht nach hinten los. Aber wenn du denken würdest, ich bin in Simon verliebt, dann…"

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst? So eine alberne Aktion? Ich denke wir sind Freundinnen?"

„Also ich fand die Aktion auch nicht weniger albern, als das, was wir mit Lisa und Rokko veranstalten. Ich wollte nur, dass du glücklich wirst", verteidigte sich Felicitas.

„Also bitte, das ist doch was ganz anderes!"

„Wieso? Weil es hier um dich geht?"

„Nein, aber … also weißt du, ich kann es ja nicht glauben. Hast du vorhin nicht auch noch behauptet, du glaubst in Simon verliebt zu sein?"

Augenblicklich lief Feli rot an. „Ja, aber das ist auch … also weißt du ich glaube ich steck mal wieder mitten in so einem verzwickten Männerding und weiß selbst nicht so genau was ich davon halten soll."

„Ach du meine Güte!"

„Genau!"

„Und jetzt? Weiß er schon davon?"

„Bist du verrückt? Solange ich nicht mal weiß, was ich selbst will werde ich schön meine Klappe halten. So viel habe ich inzwischen zumindest gelernt."

„Soll ich vielleicht etwas nachhelfen? Eine kleine Kupplungsaktion vielleicht?", grinste Francesca nun nicht ganz ohne Schadenfreude.

„Untersteh dich!"

„Wieso? Weil es hier um dich geht?"

„Biest!"

„Für dich immer gerne!"

„Lulu?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin froh, dass wir wieder offen mit einander sind."

„Und ich erst. Komm lass uns langsam ins Bett gehen. Weißt du, wenn wir das ganze Männerchaos überstehen wollen, dann sollten wir wenigstens ausgeschlafen sein, sonst tanzen die uns doch eh nur auf der Nase herum."


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Lisa blickte nachdenklich zum Fenster ihres Büros heraus, das nun bald nicht mehr ihres sein würde. Morgen Vormittag würde sie ihre letzten privaten Dinge abholen, die letzte Unterschrift war gesetzt und sie hatte ihren Ausstand gegeben, sodass es nun eigentlich nichts mehr gab, was sie hier noch hielt. Sie freute sich sehr auf ihre eigenen Firma auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Hannah und auf all das, was nun auf sie zukam, aber dennoch konnte sie die Trauer, das hier ein bedeutender Abschnitt ihres Lebens beendet sein würde, nicht unterdrücken. Sie wollte sie auch gar nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte wunderbare Zeiten hier erlebt und so viel gelernt. Es gehörte einfach zu ihr, ganz unabhängig davon, wie sehr sie wegen David und Rokko auch gelitten hatte. Sie seufzte auf. Zu spät, der Name Rokko war gedacht und damit flammte auch gleich wieder diese Sehnsucht auf, die sie seit einigen Tagen so intensiv verfolgte. Sie war immer noch überzeugt davon, dass ihr Plan sich selbst zu finden, indem sie ihr eigenes Leben in die Hand nahm, der einzig Richtige war. Sie war ebenfalls auch noch immer sicher, dass sie es nur so schaffen würde, Rokko irgendwann einfach als Vater ihres Kindes zu betrachten und nicht mehr als den Mann, der ihre Gefühle beherrschte. Ja wenn sie sich selbst verwirklichen konnte, dann würden ihr auch ihre Gefühle wieder ganz alleine gehören und sie würde sie vielleicht auch noch einmal an jemand verschenken können, der es auch wollte. Die Gedanken an ihn, könnten sie dann nicht mehr so schmerzen und sie würde ihm und auch sich selbst endlich verzeihen können, ganz sicher. Wieder einmal streichelte sie sich liebevoll über ihren Bauch, der mittlerweile schon ganz leicht gewölbt war, obwohl man es noch nicht wirklich wahrnahm, solange man es nicht wusste.

‚Ach mein Kleines, deine dumme Mama verspricht dir, das du ganz unbeschwert deinen Papa lieb haben kannst und er auch für dich da sein kann, wenn er es will. Ich bekomm das hin, ohne daran zu zerbrechen, versprochen!', dachte sie, bevor ihr eine heiße Träne die Wange herunterrollte. Verdammt! Sie wollte doch nicht schon wieder weinen. Was war denn in den letzten Tagen nur mit ihr los? Irgendwie war es so, als ob das Ende ihrer Zeit bei Kerima auch das endgültige Ende ihrer Liebesbeziehung zu Rokko markierte. Bei der Vorstellung, am folgenden Tag ihre Sachen abzuholen, kam ihr augenblicklich die Assoziation einer Beerdigung in den Sinn. Ja, sie würde ihre verlorene Liebe beerdigen und das tat mehr als nur weh. Aber wenigstens würde das Leben dann weitergehen. Würde es doch, oder? Wenn nur nicht diese quälende Sehnsucht wäre! Wenn er sie doch nur noch einmal berühren würde. Wie oft hatte er sich dicht hinter sie gestellt und ihr seine Hände unterstützend auf die Schultern gelegt. Unbeschreiblich dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit und sie hatte es so oft nicht einmal zu schätzen gewusst! Wie er sie damals, in ihrem Zimmer bei ihren Eltern, zärtlich auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, nie würde sie dieses Glücksgefühl vergessen und die wunderbare Gewissheit geliebt zu werden, obwohl sie nicht bereit gewesen war, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ja er hatte sie in diesem Moment geliebt um ihrer Selbstwillen, ohne dass sie etwas dafür leisten musste. Gab es ein größeres Glück? Warum war ihm dieses Gefühl für sie nur abhanden gekommen? Sie konnte sich mittlerweile einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, dass er es in diesen Momenten, die sich ihr nun so penetrant aufdrängten, nicht so empfunden hatte. Nein, dieses Gefühl war einfach so real gewesen. Nur warum war er dann gegangen, was war der Auslöser, der diese Empfindung geändert hatte? Wann war es ihm wichtiger geworden sich von ihr zu lösen, weg zu gehen und diese Frau am Telefon in sein Leben treten zu lassen? Und warum hatte er trotzdem mit ihr geschlafen … sooo gefühlvoll? Sie seufzte erneut schmerzhaft auf bei diesem Gedanken und wieder war da sofort diese Klarheit, dass sie ihn das, erst fragen könnte, wenn sie genug Abstand hätte. Unmöglich der Gedanke, die Antworten auf diese Fragen jetzt aushalten zu können. Nein, sie würde sicher sofort zusammenbrechen. So stark war sie einfach nicht. Sie musste sich hier einfach noch selbst schützen, sich und ihr kleines Muckelchen. Sie konnte nicht schlapp machen und sich hängen lassen. Es war schon unglaublich, wie stark das Gefühl war, das sie bereits empfand, wenn sie an den kleinen Menschen dachte, der da in ihr heranwuchs. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlen würde Mutter zu werden. Sie schloss die Augen und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen sich seine Berührungen doch noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Hatte sie nicht gerade noch gedacht, sie sollte sich selbst schützen? Warum versuchte sie dann jetzt, diese verlorene Empfindung wieder in sich hervorzurufen? Doch jedes Auflehnen dagegen, war wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen, nicht erfolgreich und schon war es wieder da. Sie sah ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie er auf sie zuging. Jede Sekunde würde er sie berühren und sie würde sich endlich in dieser Geborgenheit verlieren können. Sie spürte es schon und doch blieb der letzte Rest der Vollendung wie im Nebel nicht greifbar. Oh wie gut konnte sie sich doch selbst quälen!

‚Lisa Plenske, du bist dumm und dämlich! Reiß dich zusammen! Ab morgen bist du verantwortungsbewusste Geschäftsfrau und verantwortungsbewusste werdende Mutter bist du jetzt schon! Also, ab nach Hause, iss dein gesundes Gemüse, geh früh schlafen und setzt dich nicht unnötig solchen dummen, doch nur schmerzhaften Träumereien aus! Was soll das denn?' Mit diesen Gedanken stand sie abrupt auf und verließ ihr Büro. ‚Morgen fängt ein neues Leben an, basta!' So zwang sie sich selbst in die Realität zurück.

Jürgen hatte die ganze Fahrt über nach Köln schweigsam neben David gesessen. Der hatte immer wieder versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, es aber schließlich aufgegeben, als Jürgen einfach nicht davon abzubringen war, schrecklich einsilbige Antworten zu geben. Es tat Jürgen fast leid, David so auflaufen zu lassen, denn er war ja nun wirklich bemüht seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen und davon abgesehen, lieh er ihm ja sogar den schicken Flitzer. Unter normalen Umständen hätte diese Tatsache Jürgen in wahre Begeisterungsstürme versetzt, aber seine Gedanken hingen einfach zu sehr an zwei jungen Frauen fest. Er verstand es immer noch nicht, dass er, nachdem er so von dieser Frau geträumt hatte, einfach nicht mehr empfand, wie damals, als er Lisa geküsst hatte. Ja Felicitas war eine Traumfrau, zweifellos aufregend schön, sexy und voller Esprit und trotzdem nicht annähernd so hol wie z.B. Sabrina. Noch dazu war sie in der Lage, eine wirklich gute Freundin zu sein. Seine Gefühle machten einfach keinen Sinn, waren also fern ab von jeder Logik. Nun musste Jürgen doch über sich selbst schmunzeln. Gefühle waren ja auch nicht logisch, aber dass er noch verschrobenere Gefühlswirrungen hatte, als Lisa sie damals mit David empfand, machte ihm doch schwer zu schaffen. Und dann war da wieder Francesca. Natürlich, sie war auch eine tolle, gut aussehende Frau, aber eben vergleichsweise unscheinbar im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin. Außerdem eben so ruhig und überlegt, das war doch gar nichts für ihn. Wie sollte denn das zusammenpassen? Er war der etwas durchgeknallte Spaßvogel, mit dem jungenhaften Charme. Sie wollte doch sicher jemanden, der sehr viel mehr Erwachsenheit und Seriosität ausstrahlte. Und doch war da dieses Bachkribbeln gewesen an dem Abend und auch, als sie ihn damals im Laden wegen Lisa getröstet hatte. Wer hatte diesen ganzen Liebesmist überhaupt erfunden? Es wäre doch alles viel leichter auf der Welt, wenn Sex und Freundschaft eine sauber getrennte Sache wäre und nicht irgendwer auf die Idee gekommen wäre, diese beiden Dinge zu mischen und dabei Gefühle entstehen zu lassen, die die Menschheit an den Rand ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit führte. Wie sollte man denn die Verwirrung, die diese Gefühle mit sich brachten, nur aushalten und wo zu sollten sie gut sein, außer das sie entweder Grenzdebilität und Leid mit sich brachten? Und noch schlimmer, wieso sehnte man sich nach so etwas Verrücktem auch noch?

‚Lieber Gott, da ist dir wohl ein massiver Fehler bei der Schöpfung passiert, nicht wahr? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich meinen, du hast dir einen hübschen LSD Trip eingeschmissen, als dir die Idee gekommen ist. Alles so schön bunt hier, gell?'

Normalerweise hätten ihn seine etwas skurrilen Gedanken jetzt selbst belustigt, doch diesmal war ihm einfach nicht humorvoll zumute und so knabberte er verbissen auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Nun ja, er hatte ja bald ein paar Stunden Zeit, dem Geheimnis Francesca ein wenig mehr auf die Spur zu kommen, Schließlich war die Rückfahrt, ja lang genug. Der Gedanke versetzte ihn dann aber doch eher in Panik. Was wenn er plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, über was er mit ihr sprechen könnte? Der Gedanke mehrere Stunden angespannt neben einer Frau im Auto zu sitzen, von der er nicht wusste, was sie in ihm auslöste, machte ihm Angst. Trotzdem merkte er, wie er langsam begann, sich zu freuen, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie war an diesem Abend wirklich sehr süß gewesen, als sie wegen des Films angefangen hatte zu weinen. Und war es nicht ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie die Muppets mochte? Plötzlich hielt David den Wagen unvermittelt an. Jürgen sah ihn überrasch an, als er so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Was ist?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wie was ist? Wir sind da", kam ebenso überrascht die Antwort von David.

„Oh." Jürgen staunte nicht schlecht, als er wahrnahm, dass sie tatsächlich in der Nähe von Francescas Wohnung geparkt hatten. Er schluckte, dachte sich dann aber: ‚Na gut, auf in den Kampf!' und folget David schließlich, der von Jürgens Verhalten doch sehr erstaunt war. Die folgenden zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge. Francesca hatte Pasta gekocht und Feli und Simon waren auch da. Sie aßen gemeinsam und die Stimmung war sehr herzlich. Nur Jürgen und Francesca waren etwas ruhiger als die anderen drei. Jürgen bemerkte, dass Simon und Feli ganz anders miteinander umgingen, als noch am letzten Wochenende und er schaute sie fragend an, erhielt aber nicht wirklich eine klare Antwort, sondern nur ein Achselzucken von Feli. Er fand es sehr seltsam, dass ihn dieses Verhalten der beiden, gar nicht so sehr störte. Es war schon komisch, wie sie um einander herum schlichen und selbst gar nicht so recht durchzublicken schien. Warum war es eigentlich immer nur so leicht, von außen alles klar zu sehen und warum zum Teufel fühlte er sich hier nur als Beobachter und überhaupt nicht involviert? Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er immerhin noch geglaubt, sie wäre die Frau seines Lebens. In diesem Moment fielen ihm mal wieder vollkommen zusammenhangslos die vielen Horrorfilme ein, die er so gesehen hatte. Er konnte einfach nichts dafür, aber es passierte ihm immer wieder, dass er so seltsame Gedankensprünge hatte, die er dann so verknüpfte, dass andere Menschen ihn doch oft in die Ecke Mr. Seltsam drängten. Gut, es war ja auch bizarr, aber seine komischen Theorien brachten ihm manchmal Klarheit, auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick nur albern wirkten. Im besten Falle mochten die Menschen seinen Humor, der aus diesen verrückten Ideen stammte, doch oft verstanden sie ihn so gar nicht. In diesem Moment kam ihm jedenfalls der Gedanke, dass er besessen sein müsste von einem Geist der ihm dazu zwang in Liebesdingen wie ein Wahnsinniger zu handeln. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie er mit ausgestreckten Armen und zombiemäßig der Liebe hinterher rannte. Klar, die Vorstellung war alles andere als sinnvoll und nicht gerade tiefschürfend und doch begriff er in diesem Moment, dass er einfach genau in sich hinein hören musste, wenn er Antworten finden wollte und nicht nur von Äußerlichkeiten und Dingen die nur scheinbar etwas darstellten, gesteuert werden wollte. Er fing an Francesca genauer zu beobachten und zu erspüren, ob Feli mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte, dass er vielleicht doch sein Herz an sie verloren hatte. Diese Beobachtungen setzte er auch weiter fort, als sie schließlich schon gemeinsam im Auto auf dem Rückweg nach Berlin saßen. Erst war das Gespräch etwas stockend verlaufen, doch dann wurde Francesca immer gelöster und sie war es, die ihn dazu trieb, sich ebenfalls zu entspannen. Jürgen staunte nicht schlecht, denn eigentlich war er doch immer derjenige, der für die Lockerheit im Umgang mit anderen Menschen zuständig war und plötzlich spürte er dieses ganz warme Kribbeln, dass er jetzt schon zum dritten mal in ihrer Gegenwart hatte und so sehr er sich auch wunderte und vielleicht auch wehrte, dieses Gefühl war stärker als der Zombie in ihm und so wusste er plötzlich genau, wie recht Feli eigentlich hatte. Er selbst war völlig aufgewühlt von dieser neuen Erkenntnis und hätte am liebsten nie wieder aufgehört an diesem Ort mit Francesca zu sprechen, um einfach alles von ihr zu erfahren. Doch zu seinem Bedauern wurde sie langsam müde. Es war ja auch 3 Uhr nachts und so konnte er sich kaum beschweren. Er zeigte ihr, welche Knöpfe sie bei diesem Hightech Auto bedienen musste, um den Sitz ein wenig mehr abzukippen und die Sitzheizung so einzustellen, dass sie auch beim Schlafen nicht frieren würde. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares und wie er fand, furchtbar niedliches Lächeln, bevor sie die Augen schloss und kurze Zeit später wegnickte. Jürgen schaute immer wieder während der Fahrt zu ihr herüber und beobachtete sie versonnen, soweit es seine Aufmerksamkeit zu lies. ‚Ach Lulu', dachte er liebevoll‚ ‚warum war ich nur so blind? Sag ist es diesmal wieder ein einseitiges Gefühl von mir?' Über diesen Fragen bemerkte er gar nicht, dass er sie in Gedanken mit ihrem Kosenamen bedachte, der ja eigentlich nur für ihren Vater und Feli bestimmt war, aber so wie sie da lag und ruhig schlief war sie einfach Lulu, soviel stand fest.

Gerade hatte er wieder einmal lächelnd den Blick von ihr abgewandt, um sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, als er plötzlich einen lauten Knall wahrnahm. Unglaubliche Mengen Adrenalin schossen durch seine Adern und er merkte, wie er die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlor, bevor er wahrnahm, dass einige Teile des eben geplatzten Reifens an der Windschutzscheibe vorbei flogen. Francesca erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei und im nächsten Moment drehte sich der Wagen einmal um sich selbst, bevor er genau auf die Leitplanke zuraste.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Jürgens Gedanken rasten.

‚Verdammt, wie war das noch in der Fahrschule? Was soll man tun wenn ein Reifen platzt? Richtig, zuerst Ruhe bewahren! Ha, ha, sehr witzig! Zweitens Lenker gerade halten, drittens auskuppeln und viertens nicht bremsen sondern ausrollen lassen…. Scheiße, der Wagen dreht sich bereits … reiß dich zusammen und versuch ihn wieder gerade laufen zu lassen …'

Jürgen hörte Francesca schreien, doch er selbst brachte einfach keinen Ton heraus und schon gar keinen, der sie irgendwie hätte beruhigen können. Die Knöchel seiner Finger traten weiß hervor, so verkrampft hielt er das Steuer fest. Er sah, wie sich die Leitplanke gefährlich näherte und schickte ein weiteres Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er es rechtzeitig schaffen würde, den Wagen wieder zu kontrollieren. Jürgen lief der Schweiß über die Stirn und er gab alles, um das Lenkrad in die richtige Position zu bringen. Noch ca.100 Meter, dann würden sie aufprallen. ‚Verflucht, wann reagiert dieser Luxusschlitten denn endlich', ging es ihm gehetzt durch den Kopf. … Noch 50 Meter, endlich, die Lenkung tat was sie sollte, doch würde es ausreichen um den Wagen parallel zur Planke zum Stehen zu bringen?

„Komm schon, komm schon", stieß Jürgen gepresst hervor und tatsächlich, der erwartete Aufprall blieb aus. Das Auto wurde langsamer und nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit, blieb der ausgekuppelte Wagen endlich, wenige Zentimeter neben der Leitplanke des rechten Seitenstreifens stehen.

Jürgen atmete auf und drehte sich zu seiner Beifahrerin um, die wie versteinert und mit aufgerissenen Augen neben ihm saß.

„Hey alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er beunruhigt, doch sie reagierte nicht. Instinktiv legte er seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie leicht zu sich.

„Francesca, was ist denn mit dir, bist du verletzt?" Er sah sie entsetzt an und seine Augen suchten hektisch nach Anzeichen von Wunden oder Ähnlichem. Dann schaute er sie wieder direkt an und nahm wahr, dass sie den Kopf verneinend schüttelte, während ihr die erste Träne übers Gesicht lief.

„Nun sag doch endlich, was ist mit dir?", fragte er jetzt regelrecht verzweifelt.

„Nichts … mir geht es gut, es ist nur … ich hab gedacht wir müssen sterben…", schluchzte sie auf und weinte nun sturzbachartig. Jürgen zog sie näher zu sich und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich doch nicht!" Er streichelte sie liebevoll und ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie seinetwegen so leiden musste. Was war denn überhaupt geschehen? Warum war dieser blöde Reifen geplatzt? Hatte er vielleicht einen Gegenstand übersehen, der auf der Fahrbahn lag? Er hatte nichts bemerkt. Wenn er doch nur nicht so oft zu ihr rüber gesehen hätte! Bestimmt hätte er dann früher reagieren können und der Wagen hätte sich nicht gedreht und er hätte sie auch nicht so in Gefahr gebracht! ‚Hätte, hätte, Herrentoilette', dachte er, ‚es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen, aber trotzdem….'

„Das muss dir doch nicht leid tun", unterbrach sie immer noch weinend seine Gedanken. „Im Gegenteil, du hast uns doch das Leben gerettet. Wenn mir das passiert wäre, hätte ich vor Schreck bestimmt gar nicht reagieren können und dann wären wir jetzt mausetot. Ich bin so froh, dass du so schnell gehandelt hast." Sie schluchzte erneut auf und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie wieder einmal nicht aufhören konnte zu heulen. So war es immer, wenn sie damit anfing dann brach es so aus ihr heraus, dass sie es einfach nicht kontrollieren konnte. Wenn man von Filmen einmal absah, weinte sie eigentlich gar nicht so schnell, aber wehe es passierte. Jürgen musste doch bestimmt denken, sie sei eine schreckliche Heulsuse, schoss es ihr peinlich berührt durch den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie Jürgen sie noch ein wenig fester hielt und plötzlich vergaß sie all ihre Gedanken. Sie spürte nur noch, wie sich dieses Gefühl wohlig warm in ihr ausbreitet und sich wie Balsam auf ihre aufgeschreckten Nerven legte. Sie nahm seine Wärme wahr und wie gut er roch und so kuschelte sie sich unwillkürlich noch enger an ihn. Ihre Tränen waren schon längst versiegt, doch sie genoss es einfach zu sehr, so in seinen Armen zu liegen und auch Jürgen machte keine Anzeichen sie los zu lassen und so ließ sie ihren Verstand einfach noch eine Weile abgeschaltet. Schließlich kehrte er aber doch zurück und ihr wurde siedend heiß bewusst, was gerade geschah. Selbst wenn Feli nicht Unrecht hatte, so konnte sie doch nicht herausfinden, ob er wirklich mehr für sie empfand, wenn sie sich flennend in seine Arme warf. Da blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig, als nett zu ihr zu sein. Nein, so wollte sie das Ganze nicht haben. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er aus schlechtem Gewissen oder falsch verstandener Ritterlichkeit auf sie zuging, nur um später festzustellen, dass er doch nur freundschaftlich für sie empfand. Wenn da mehr war, dann würde er auch auf sie zukommen, wenn keine Extremsituation vorlag. Sie hatte so schon zu viel zu verlieren, als das sie sich jetzt zu etwas hinreißen lassen würde, dass sie später bitter bereuen würde. Also befahl sie sich selbst, sich endlich von Jürgen zu lösen und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie wieder alleine klar kam.

„Danke Jürgen, es geht wieder. Weißt du, das war nur der erste Schock, sonst bin ich gar nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut, wirklich ich …"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, dass ist doch normal. Ich bin ja selbst auch noch ganz durcheinander. Nach so einem Schreck ist einem halt nach heulen … ach ja und nach Kinderfilmen natürlich auch", neckte er sie nun, um die Stimmung ein wenig anzuheben. Francesca lief wie aufs Stichwort rot an und hoffte, dass er es im Zwielicht nicht sehen würde. Ihre Unsicherheit überspielend, versetzte sie sich ruckartig wieder unter volle Körperspannung und schnallte sich entschlossen ab.

„Komm, wir sollten schauen, was mit dem Auto los ist, denn die Zeit rennt uns weg, wenn wir nachher noch ein paar Stunden schlafen wollen, bevor wir Lisa nach Köln bringen. Das Warndreieck sollten wir besser auch aufstellen. Hoffentlich ist der Wagen soweit unbeschädigt, dass wir mit dem Notrad sicher weiter kommen."

Jürgen war überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel und schon bereute er seinen Spruch, denn er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er ihr damit zu Nahe getreten war. Ihre unerwartete Sachlichkeit verwirrte ihn.

„Ist gut, pass auf wenn du aussteigst, im Kofferraum sind bestimmt auch Warnwesten, also denke ich jedenfalls … warte ich schau nach…", antwortete er ihr fahrig und war schon aus dem Wagen gestiegen. So standen sie gemeinsam vor dem Kofferraum und suchten alles heraus was sie benötigten. Francesca packte sich zielsicher das Dreieck, streifte sich die Weste über und ging gut 100 Meter ab, während Jürgen das Notrad und Werkzeug herausholte. Nachdem Francesca fertig war und wieder am Auto ankam, fühlte sie sich bereits wesentlich sicherer und beobachtete belustig, wie Jürgen den Wagenheber inspizierte und schon Dreckspuren an den Händen und im Gesicht hatte, obwohl er eigentlich noch gar nicht mit dem Radwechsel begonnen hatte.

„Und, wie sieht es aus?"

„Am Wagen scheint bis auf den defekten Reifen soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein, nur der Heber funktioniert nicht richtig. Das ist echt ein komisches Ding, der ist irgendwie krumm und lässt sich nicht richtig ansetzen", antwortete er und fummelte unkoordiniert an dem Gerät herum. Jetzt konnte sie sich ein Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen, denn sein verwirrter Blick war definitiv zu niedlich, um ernst zu bleiben.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du den Hebel erstmal löst und das Ding dann andersherum ansetzte", gluckste sie. Jürgen schaute sie verdutzt an und konnte sich noch nicht entscheiden, ob er sauer reagieren sollte, weil sie über ihn lachte oder ob er sich wundern sollte, weil sie offensichtlich Recht hatte. „Du kennst dich damit aus? Bitte!" Er hielt ihr den Wagenheber hin und grinste sie provozierend an. „Aber beschwer dich anschließend nicht über schmutzige Hände, okay?" Eigentlich war er gar nicht der Typ, der sich aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, wenn etwas nicht sofort klappte und schon gar nicht ließ er sich normalerweise damit aufziehen, dass er nicht dem Klischee des handwerklich geschickten Mannes entsprach, aber diese Frau war einfach so unberechenbar, dass er schon aus lauter Fassungslosigkeit wie ein beleidigter Gockel reagierte. Eigentlich wollte er seinen blöden Spruch gleich zurücknehmen, aber sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Ha, so schmutzig wie du schon bist, kann ich gar nicht mehr werden!", damit nahm sie ihm das Werkzeug aus der Hand und brauchte keine 10 Minuten bis der Reifen gewechselt war.

„Na was sagst du jetzt, alter Machoman?"

„Erst mal, das ich gar kein Macho bin und dann ein aufrichtiges WOW! Wo hast du das denn gelernt?"

„Mein Vater hat es geliebt, an Autos rum zu schrauben. Ich hab immer gerne bei ihm in der Garage gesessen. Wir haben dort ungestört die besten Gespräche führen können und da hat er mir nebenbei auch so einiges beigebracht. Vor allem wie man sich dabei nicht gleich so schmutzig macht. Du hättest da echt noch was lernen können!" Es reizte sie einfach zu sehr ihn ein wenig zu foppen, auszuloten wie weit sie gehen konnte und diese herrliche Spannung zwischen ihnen zu spüren. Davon abgesehen tat es ihr nach dem Schreck einfach gut rum zu albern und zu vergessen, dass sie dem Tod gerade noch so von der Schippe gesprungen waren. Ihre Provokation wirkte und Jürgen ging grinsend auf sie zu.

„So wer ist jetzt hier der Macho, hm? Dann machte er plötzlich einen schnellen großen Schritt und langte ihr mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern mitten durchs Gesicht. „Und wer ist jetzt schmutzig, he?"

„Jürgen Decker! Du bist unmöglich! Hat dir denn keiner Benehmen beigebracht? Ich rette hier die Situation und zum Dank schmierst du mich voll! Wie seh' ich denn jetzt aus, so kann ich doch nicht rum laufen!"

„Du siehst auf jeden Fall schmutziger aus wie ich, aber sehr niedlich. Ich finde schon, dass du so rum laufen kannst!"

„Nix da! Mach das sofort wieder weg, sonst schraub ich den Reifen gleich wieder ab und schau grinsend zu, wie du dich damit abmühst."

„Das würdest du wirklich tun, oder?"

„Zweifelst du daran?"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Warte, ich hab im Auto Taschentücher und Mineralwasser." Er stieg ins Auto und kam mit einem befeuchteten Taschentuch zurück.

„Dann komm mal her zu Mama Jürgen! Ich hab noch nicht mal Spucke zum befeuchten benutzt, da kannst du mal sehen, wie nett ich bin."

„Mach das ordentlich, hörst du", lächelte sie ihn an. Er stellte sich dicht vor sie und die Nähe die dadurch entstand, machte ihn unversehens ganz nervös. Vorsichtig wischte er mit dem Tuch ihr Gesicht ab und ließ sich dabei mehr Zeit als nötig gewesen wäre. Francesca widerstand dem Impuls die Augen zu schließen und fraget stattdessen mit rauer Stimme: „Und, bin ich wieder sauber?"

„Noch nicht ganz", log er und wischte ihr noch einmal zärtlich über die Stirn wobei er seinen Zeigefinger neben dem Tuch aufsetzte, sodass er sie direkt berühren konnte. Er schaute ihr dabei tief in die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Ob er sie wohl küssen sollte? Jürgen entschied sich dagegen, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde die Situation ausnutzen wollen. Außerdem wusste er ja auch nicht, ob sie es überhaupt wollte und davon abgesehen, bei dem letzten Kuss, den er gewagt hatte, war alles schief gegangen. Was, wenn er seinen Gefühlen wieder nicht trauen konnte? Obwohl dieses Bauchkribbeln, das er gerade verspürte eindeutig anders war, als bei allen anderen Frauen, an denen er bisher Interesse gehabt hatte. Trotzdem ließ er sie nun los und begann wieder zu atmen.

„So, wenn wir alles eingepackt haben, können wir weiter, denke ich. Bist du soweit?", fragte er nun mit einer eben so rauen Stimme, wie sie zuvor. Francesca nickt benommen und so saßen sie kurze Zeit später schweigend im Auto und fuhren schließlich los.

Francesca hatte unterwegs David angerufen, um ihm mitzuteilen was passiert war und zu fragen, wo er den Wagen reparieren lassen wollte. Er hatte sie gebeten, das Auto zu seinem Vater zu bringen und ihnen versprochen, dass sie dort einen anderen Wagen geliehen bekommen würden, damit sie Lisa rechtzeitig abholen konnten. Gegen 6 Uhr früh kamen sie schließlich in Jürgens Wohnung an. Jürgen kochte einen Tee und zusammen gingen sie noch einmal ihren Plan durch. Jürgen hatte von Hannah in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Lisa gegen 14 Uhr bei Kerima ihre letzten Sachen abholen wollte. Sie mussten also vorher den Brief postieren, sich verstecken und je nach dem welche Reaktion sie zeigte, eingreifen. Sie beschlossen den Wecker auf 12 Uhr zu stellen, sodass sie wenigsten noch einige Stunden schlafen konnten, bevor es wieder losging. Während Francesca unter die Dusche ging bezog er ihr sein Bett frisch und blies für sich selbst die Luftmatratze auf. Als sie mit noch nassen Haaren und im Schlafanzug aus dem Bad kam, wurde es Jürgen endgültig klar, dass es keinen Zweifel gab, was er für diese Frau empfand. So schnell er konnte entschuldigte er sich, um ins Bad zu flüchten, wo eine kalte Dusche auf ihn wartete. Als er später ins Zimmer zurück kam, schlief sie schon und er war beinahe froh darüber, denn er wusste einfach nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte was mit ihm los war und die Angst; dass sie nichts davon hören wollte, wuchs auch jede Minute weiter an. Davon abgesehen konnte er ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er sie liebte und sich dann gleich zu ihr ins Bett legen. Allerdings es ihr zu sagen und dann im gleichen Zimmer zu liegen und sie nicht zu berühren war genauso unvorstellbar. Dankbar bemerkte er über diesen Gedanken, wie die Müdigkeit in seinen Körper einzog und so dämmerte auch er schließlich weg.

Jürgen hatte Rokkos Brief gut sichtbar auf Lisas Tastatur gelegt. Wenn der Brief nicht aus den vielen zerknitterten Einzelteilen zusammengeklebt wäre, hätte man meinen können, er hätte dort unberührt seit dem Tag gelegen, an dem Rokko ihn dort hinterlegt hatte. Wie gut, dass er nun endlich sein Ziel erreichen würde. Francesca und Jürgen hatten sich hinter der Cateringtheke versteckt und warteten gespannt auf Lisa. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging endlich die Fahrstuhltür auf und Lisa trat hinaus. Das Foyer war vollkommen leer, denn es war ja Samstag und so schien sie ganz alleine hier zu sein. Genauso hatte es Lisa gewollt. Die große Abschiedszeremonie hatte sie ja schon gestern hinter sich gebracht, aber sie wollte sich einfach noch mal ganz in Ruhe von den Räumlichkeiten verabschieden, in denen sie so viel erlebt hatte. Ihr Blick schweifte einmal herum, dann setzte sie sich noch einmal an ihren alten Platz vor Davids Büro, seufzte leise auf und hing einen Moment ihren Erinnerungen nach. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Büro, wo sie die letzten Sachen abholen musste und noch einen weiteren Augenblick verweilen wollte. Zwei von ihr nicht bemerkten Gestalten, schlichen ihr nach, um sie durch die unmattierten Streifen der Glastür zu beobachten. Lisasetzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und nahm verwundert sofort den Brief wahr, der dort lag. Sie zog ihn aus dem Umschlag und stellte verwundert fest, dass er zusammengeklebt war. Sie klappte ihn auf und sofort begannen ihre Finger zu zittern, denn die Handschrift kannte sie nur zu genau. Sie begann zu lesen und ihre Augen wurden mit jedem Satz größer.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

Jürgen hüpfte mittlerweile von einem Bein auf das andere. Wann würde diese unmögliche Frau endlich mit dem Lesen des Briefes fertig sein? Sie hatte ihn doch sicher schon ein dutzend Mal gelesen und außer einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, schien keine weitere Reaktion zu kommen. Woher sollte er denn da wissen, wann der richtige Augenblick war, um zu ihr zu gehen? Konnte sie denn nicht einmal wie alle anderen auch reagieren und heulen, einen Gegenstand durchs Zimmer schleudern oder sich wenigstens die Haare raufen? Aber nein, sie reagierte einfach gar nicht, las und las und ließ ihn unerträglich lange warten. Dann endlich, als er schon glaubte sein Schicksal würde darin bestehen, ewig vor dieser Tür zu lauern, klappte sie den Brief, mit immer noch zitternden Fingern langsam wieder zusammen und steckte ihn behutsam in das Kuvert zurück. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sich Lisas Kopf und sie blickte geradewegs in Richtung Tür. Als ob sie es geahnt hätte, nahm sie Jürgen wahr, fixierte seine Augen mit ihrem Blick und ihr Mund bildete stumm ein fragendes „du?". Jürgen nickte. Bevor er ins Büro trat, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu Francesca um.

„Warte noch kurz hier, ja? Ich brauch nur einen Moment mit ihr alleine", flüsterte er und ging dann entschlossen auf Lisa zu.

„Hallo Lisa." Jürgens Stimme blieb ruhig und monoton, als er sie begrüßte. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass sich alles aufklärt, meinst du nicht auch?"

Sie schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Du hast mir den Brief hier hingelegt? Woher hast du ihn und was weißt du darüber?"

„Ich hab ihn von David. Er hat dir die Wahrheit erzählt, als er hier wieder aufgetaucht ist. Lisa, Rokko liebt dich. Ich bin hier, um dich zu ihm zu bringen, damit ihr euch endlich aussprecht."

Nun füllten sich Lisas Augen mit Tränen und sie bekam einen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Kapierst du es denn nicht? Es ist doch schon lange zu spät! Er hat mich geliebt, Jürgen! Er hat mich so geliebt, dass er mich sogar zu David hat gehen lassen. Und ich war so blöd und habe es nicht erkannt! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er mich nicht einfach so im Stich lässt, auch wenn ich den Brief nicht bekommen habe. Er war doch immer für mich da, selbst bei Davids Entführung hat er mir zu Seite gestanden, obwohl es ihm das Herz gebrochen haben muss. Und ich hab doch auch die Liebe in seinen Augen gesehen, wann immer er bei mir war. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein zu glauben, dass er einfach so geht? Aber jetzt? Ich war doch bei ihm in Köln. Da ist diese andere Frau. Ja er war verwirrt, weil er zwischen uns beiden stand. Aber ich kann doch seinem Glück jetzt nicht im Weg stehen. Nein, jetzt ist es an der Zeit für mich, ihn gehen zu lassen. Ich war zu blind und jetzt muss ich ihn frei geben, damit er endlich glücklich sein kann. Wenn Rokko sich dieser Frau zugewandt hat, dann ist sie ganz sicher etwas Besonderes und dann kann sie ihn auch glücklich machen."

Jürgen konnte gar nicht glauben was er da hörte und er spürte wie die Ungeduld in ihm hoch kroch. „Lisa Plenske! Du bist hier diejenige die nichts kapiert! Wie kann man ein Einser Abitur machen und gleichzeitig so dämlich sein? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzte und Kontakt nach Köln aufnehme, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass Rokko dich immer noch will? Ich hab gegen all deine Drohungen gehandelt und weiß sehr genau, dass ich hier gerade unsere Freundschaft riskiere. Aber ich tu dass, damit du es ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben schaffst in der Liebe glücklich zu werden und ich dann hoffentlich, endlich meine Ruhe hab. Dein Schokoriegel Konsum treibt mich nämlich eines Tages noch in den Bankrott! Oder glaubst du ernsthaft ich will dich quälen, weil ich Freude daran habe? Vielleicht sollte ich dir ja einen Brief schreiben, der dann geklaut und zerrissen wird. Und wenn du ihn Ewigkeiten später zu Gesicht bekommst, wird dir klar, dass der olle Jürgen doch tatsächlich dein Freund ist. Aber vermutlich werden wir uns dann trotzdem nie wieder sehen, weil dir abenteuerliche Gründe einfallen, warum es besser ist, dass ich auch noch den Rest meines Lebens darunter leiden soll, dass ich meine beste Freundin verloren habe. Aber so wird das diesmal nichts! Du kommst gefälligst mir nach Köln. Da kannst du Rokko ja dann sagen, dass du seinem Glück nicht im Weg stehen willst. Rokko und Bev! Mein Gott Lisa, hast du eine Ahnung!" Jürgen schüttelte den Kopf und rollte die Augen, bei diesem Gedanken. „Ach ja, vielleicht solltest du ihm dann auch mal mitteilen, dass er Vater wird, denn zumindest dazu hat er doch das Recht, oder meinst du nicht?"

„Natürlich soll das erfahren, aber … ich versteh das alles nicht. Wieso hast du Kontakt nach Köln auf genommen und mit wem hast du gesprochen … und überhaupt, wer ist die Frau, die da draußen wartet?", fragte Lisa und war viel zu verwirrt, um auf Jürgen sauer zu sein, weil er hinter ihrem Rücken agiert hatte.

„Das ist Francesca. Sie ist die Schwester von Rokkos bestem Freund Luca. Ich hab sie über Felicitas kennen gelernt, die Frau, die jetzt in Rokkos Wohnung lebt."

„Du hast tatsächlich mit dieser Frau gesprochen, obwohl ich dir das verboten habe?"

„Erst nachdem Mariella mich angerufen hat, weil David bei ihr war. Lisa ich weiß, dass ich dich hintergangen habe, aber verdammt, ihr bekommt doch ein Kind zusammen, da müsst ihr euch doch sowieso auseinander setzten. Und nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass Rokko genauso leidet … Sei mir nicht böse, ich hab es getan, weil ich weiß, dass es das Richtige ist…Außerdem ist Felicitas auch die Frau, die damals bei mir im Kiosk war, du weißt schon, die Liebe meines Lebens …. Das wusste ich wirklich nicht, als ich an der Tür geklingelt habe, aber du kannst dir denken, dass ich da nicht mehr zurück konnte, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte"

Francesca zuckte draußen heftig zusammen. Jürgen hatte die Tür offen stehen lassen und so konnte sie das Gespräch genau verfolgen. Felicitas war also doch die Frau, die er liebte! Wieder klappte ihre ganze Hoffnung einfach so zusammen. Verdammt, warum hatte sie bloß auf Feli gehört. Sie hatte nun mal einfach keine Menschenkenntnis, wenn es um Kerle ging, dass wusste sie doch. Und alles was auf der Herfahrt gewesen war? Nein, auch das hatte sie sich nur eingebildet. Da war wohl der Wunsch Vater des Gedankens. Mühsam versuchte sie sich zu beherrschen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Sie würde jetzt nicht schwach werden! Sie hatte hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und heulen konnte sie auch noch später zu Hause. Sie versuchte jedes Gefühl in sich zu verdrängen und dem Gespräch weiter zu folgen.

Lisa bekam große Augen und vergaß über diese Neuigkeit sogar einen Moment ihr eigenes Chaos. „Du hast die Frau wieder getroffen und hast mir nichts erzählt? Ja und? Was ist, seid ihr zusammen? Schlimm genug, dass du mich so hintergehst, aber jetzt verschweigst du mir auch noch alle Neuigkeiten? Jürgen Decker, rück sofort raus mit der Sprache, sonst kündige ich dir tatsächlich die Freundschaft!"

„Nein wir sind nicht zusammen", antwortete er nur schlicht.

„Ja, aber hast du es ihr denn nicht gesagt?"

„Die Frage von dir? Die Frau die über ein Jahr gebraucht hat, um ihre Liebe ihrem Traumprinzen zu gestehen und die dann feststellt, dass sie einen ganz anderen liebt. Und als ich glaubte du könntest in Liebesdingen gar nicht mehr komplizierter werden, hast du erst mal richtig zugeschlagen! Und jetzt fragst du so was?"

„Das steht doch hier gar nicht zur Debatte. Also hast du?"

Jürgen seufzte auf. „ Ja … nein, also wir haben uns geküsst…"

„Und? Was ist dann passiert?"

„Nichts. Sie ist eben doch nicht die Frau meines Lebens."

„Hat sie dir eine geknallt, oder was?"

„Quatsch! Sie hat mich schon auch geküsst, aber es war eben nicht wie erwartet ….", Jürgen senkte seine Stimme nun sehr so dass er nur noch flüsterte, „und außerdem…." Er wollte es nicht, aber sein Kopf wandte sich wie von selbst in Francescas Richtung. Warum schaute sie ihn nur so seltsam eindringlich an? Er spürte wie er rot wurde und drehte sich so schnell es ging zu Lisa zurück, die ihn nun angrinste. „Das ist doch auch gar nicht das Thema jetzt!", stieß er trotzig hervor. Also was ist jetzt, können wir endlich los fahren?"

Jürgens Taktik ging auf, denn Lisa fiel schlagartig wieder ein, warum Jürgen eigentlich mit ihr sprach und sofort verkrampfte sich alles in ihr, bei dem Gedanken auf Rokko zu treffen und ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen, nachdem sie ihm die ganze Zeit über nicht vertraut hatte.

„Nein, also ich … Selbst wenn du Recht hast, Rokko will doch ganz offensichtlich keinen Kontakt zu mir, sonst hätte er sich doch schon längst gemeldet."

„Lisa, das tut er nicht, weil er immer noch denkt, dass du David liebst und nur nach Köln gekommen bist, weil der dich mal wieder hat sitzen lassen. Weißt du, Rokko und du, ihr passt wirklich hervorragend zusammen, denn er ist genauso verpeilt wie du. Aber ich glaube da kann dir Francesca besser weiter helfen als ich. Sie weiß einfach mehr über Rokko. Francesca? Kommst du?"

Sie nickte und schaute ihn immer noch so seltsam an. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte diesen Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht deuten und das machte ihn schon sehr nervös. Francesca hingegen, erging es auch nicht viel besser. Sie war immer noch verwirrt von der Aussage die Jürgen vorhin getroffen hatte. Feli war nun doch nicht seine Traumfrau? Warum konnte dieser Kerl nicht einfach klar sagen, was er dachte? Schließlich trat sie in das Büro und ging auf Lisa zu.

„Hallo Lisa, ich bin Francesca. Ich glaube ich kann etwas Licht in die Sache bringen. Dein Freund da ist ja wirklich ein ganz Lieber, aber wenn es darum geht etwas klar rüber zu bringen ist er entweder so direkt, dass einem die Luft wegbleibt oder er mutiert zum Umstandskasten." Sie schaute Jürgen provozierend an und hoffte inständig nun nicht übers Ziel hinausgeschossen zu sein. Aber irgendwie musste sie ihm doch begreiflich machen, dass sein Verhalten schrecklich uneindeutig war. Jürgen schaute sie entsetzt an. Was wollte sie ihm nur damit sagen? Ein ganz Lieber? Das klang ja, als ob sie von einem Hund sprach. Und Umstandskasten? Was sah sie bloß in ihm? Das war ja furchtbar! Ihre Ansage verschlug ihm einfach nur noch die Sprache, aber sein verletzter Blick sprach Bände.

„Es tut mir leid, so war es nun auch nicht gemeint! Ich wollte damit doch nur sagen … also Lisa versteht das bestimmt besser …also von Frau zu Frau sozusagen…" Francesca sah ihn an und verfluchte sich selbst. Wenn sie ihn so verschreckte, dann würde er sie bestenfalls für eine Zicke halten. Sie merkte, wie sie über ihren Gedanken rot anlief und senkte den Blick. Jürgen hingegen war nun endgültig fern davon ab diese Frau zu verstehen und wünschte sich beinahe, dass dieses schreckliche Bauchkribbeln einfach nur aufhören würde, dass ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn sie wieder etwas tat, womit er so überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. „Dann lass ich euch Frauen wohl besser mal alleine und geh uns einen Kaffee kochen." Seinem Schicksal ergeben ging er zurück zum Catering.

Francesca begann nun Lisa alles zu erzählen was sie wusste. Sie begann damit, wie sehr Rokko unter der Situation litt, beschrieb sein Verhältnis zu Beverly und dass diese ebenfalls hoffte, dass Rokko endlich wieder mit Lisa glücklich werden würde. Auch das Rokko in Berlin gewesen war und mit angesehen hatte, wie David sie geküsst hatte ließ sie nicht aus. Lisa wurde immer ruhiger und trauriger, als sie verstand, wie Rokko hatte leiden müssen, weil sie ihm einfach nicht vertraut hatte. Francesca erzählte ihr aber auch von David und wie er versuchte seinen Fehler wieder gerade zu biegen und dass er am Abend mir Rokko reden wollte, damit auch der begriff, dass Lisa ihn und nicht David liebte. Als sie fertig war, saß Lisa wie betäubt da und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Nachdem Jürgen die inzwischen leeren Kaffeebecher gespült hatte ging er auf Lisa zu.

„Was ist jetzt? Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, dann sollten wir bald los fahren, meinst du nicht auch?"

Lisa blickte auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Aber Jürgen, ich kann doch nicht, nach allem was ich da verzapft habe, einfach so auf ihn zugehen, als ob nichts war. Ich hab ihn so verletzt", schluchzte sie nun auf.

„Du hast doch genauso gelitten. David hat mit daran gedreht und eure Liebe war eben noch nicht fest genug verankert, deshalb ist Rokko doch auch gegangen. Aber jetzt? Ihr leidet beide schon so lange und diese gemeinsame Nacht … das sagt doch alles aus. Komm Lisa, weine nicht über das was gewesen ist, das ist doch eh nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber die Zukunft, kannst du jetzt selbst bestimmen. Komm mit und bring es in Ordnung. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Lisa schaute unsicher von Jürgen zu Francesca und auch diese nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Also gut, ich komm mit."

Jürgen strahlte. „Na dann los!"

Simons Geburtstagsparty in der unsicht-Bar hatte gerade begonnen und inzwischen waren alle Gäste eingetroffen. Rokko saß mit Luca und Bev zusammen und war mehr als nur dankbar, dass Bev so munter plauderte. Er konnte seine Erinnerungen kaum im Zaum halten und war dankbar, um jede Ablenkung, die sich ihm bot. Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Simons 30ter wäre, hätte er bestimmt abgesagt. Simon und Felicitas hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und eine Tischdeko gezaubert die dazu einlud, sie mit den Händen zu ertasten. Die Tischdecken waren aus einem wunderbar angenehmen weichen Material und der Rest der Deko stand unter dem Thema Meer und Strand und so konnte man Muscheln, Sand und noch viel mehr ertasten. Das ganze war von einer entsprechenden Geräuschkulisse umgeben. Auch das Menü war auf dieses Thema abgestimmt, sodass einen das Gefühl umgab mitten im Urlaub zu sein. Nach der Vorspeise, entschuldigten sich sowohl Bev, wie auch Luca bei Rokko und so blieb er alleine am Tisch sitzen. Er versank so in seinen Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie es immer stiller um ihn herum wurde. Plötzlich ging das Licht an und er kniff entsetzt die Augen zusammen. Was war denn hier los? Als er langsam anfing wieder etwas sehen zu können, sah er David Seidel direkt vor sich stehen.

„Was zum Teufel…"

„Hallo Herr Kowalski, ich bin hier, um mit ihnen über Lisa zu reden."

„Bitte was?! Wo sind alle Gäste hin und was wollen sie von mir?" Rokkos Puls schnellte in ungeahnte Höhen und so sehr er Überraschungen und unerwartete Wendungen liebte, dies hier ging eindeutig zu weit.

„Die anderen Gäste sind für einen Moment raus gegangen, damit wir miteinander reden können. Ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan und es wird Zeit, dass sie die Wahrheit erfahren."

Rokko schaute ihn an, als ob er von einem anderen Stern käme. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte ihn noch nie etwas so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, wie das, was hier gerade passierte.

„Sie wollen sagen, meine Freunde haben sich mit ihnen gegen mich verschworen?"

„Nein sie haben sich für sie verschworen und wollen mir helfen meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Bitte, lassen sie mich ihnen alles erklären."

Langsam kochte der Zorn in Rokko hoch. Was bildete sich dieser Fatzke eigentlich ein? Hatte er nicht schon genug angerichtet? Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er niemals eine wirkliche Chance bei Lisa hatte und nun lullte er auch noch seine Freunde ein, damit sie ihm halfen, ihn zu verhöhnen! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Ich werde nicht ein Wort mit ihnen reden! Verbreiten sie ihre Lügen und Albernheiten wo anders! Ich werde jetzt gehen und wenn sie sich noch einmal in meine Nähe trauen, dann gnade ihnen Gott!" Rokko sah ihn hasserfüllt an und machte Anstalten, das Lokal zu verlassen, doch David stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Ich muss aber mit ihnen reden! Lisa liebt sie und ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass sie wegen meiner Blödheit dauerhaft unglücklich wird. Sie hören mit jetzt zu oder sie müssen mich umbringen, aber auf keinen Fall lasse ich sie jetzt gehen."

Rokko glaubte endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren und als er David da so provokant vor ihm stehen sah verlor er tatsächlich jede Kontrolle. Da war nur noch diese unbändige Wut und er spürte wie er ausholte. Seine Faust traf mitten auf Davids Nase, die augenblicklich anfing zu bluten. Rokko starrte auf den taumelnden David und konnte selbst kaum glauben, was da gerade geschehen war. Es war das zweite Mal, dass er sich bei diesem Mann so gehen ließ. Wie sauer Lisa damals gewesen war! Sie hatte ja zweifelsfrei auch Recht damit. Wie sollte er sie denn aufgeben, wenn er es noch nicht einmal schaffte, seine Urtriebe unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn es um sie ging? Er spürte die Verzweifelung in sich hochsteigen.

„Hören sie Herr Seidel, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so reagiere, aber ich bitte sie jetzt einfach mich in Ruhe zu lassen, hören sie?"

„Sie reagieren so, weil sie Lisa immer noch lieben, sie Trottel! Und das ist gut, denn auch Lisa liebt sie immer noch. Ich habe ihren Brief weggenommen und Lisa hat ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich konnte einfach nicht verlieren und Lisa sollte glauben, dass sie sie vergessen haben. Meine Rechnung ist aufgegangen, nur bekommen habe ich sie deshalb nicht! Sie sehen, ich habe die Schläge verdient und ich könnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, wenn sie noch einen nachsetzten. Nur bitte, ich muss vorher alles loswerden, damit sie die ganze Geschichte kennen."

Wieder trafen Davids Worte ihn so unvorbereitet, dass er sich nur noch auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und nickte. „Also gut, ich höre ihnen zu, aber dann will ich sie nie wieder sehen, haben sie verstanden?"

David nickte und begann erneut seine Beichte, die er bald schon auswendig kannte. Doch diesmal fiel es ihm besonders schwer, denn er sah in Rokkos Augen, wie groß das Leid war, das er angerichtet hatte. Als er fertig war, schaute er ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Rokko zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Sagen sie doch was. Bitte sie müssen mir einfach glauben! Lisa leidet wie ein Tier und ich weiß, dass es noch nicht zu spät für sie beiden ist." Rokko blickte ihn aus leeren Augen an. Er konnte die Informationen einfach noch nicht richtig sortieren.

„Gehen sie einfach Seidel. Lassen sie mich allein, sie haben es versprochen. Ich will auch sonst niemand sehen, hören sie? Und machen sie das Licht aus, wenn sie gehen!" Damit wandte er sich wieder ab und sank regelrecht in sich zusammen. David schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund hinaus und löschte das Licht, wie Rokko es ihm geheißen hatte.

Draußen wartete man gespannt darauf, was David zu erzählen hatte und schnell entbrannte eine heiße Diskussion, ob es sinnvoll war Rokko etwas Zeit zu geben, oder ihn doch besser nicht alleine zu lassen. Mitten in diesen Diskussionen ging die Tür auf und Jürgen trat mit Francesca und Lisa im Schlepptau ein. David schoss sofort auf Lisa zu.

„Gott sei Dank, dass du hier bist! Lisa ich weiß, auch du willst mich nicht mehr sehen, aber du musst zu Rokko! Ich hab ihm alles gesagt, aber er hat so seltsam reagiert. Ich dachte er prügelt mich windelweich, aber auch das es ihm danach besser geht und er es kaum erwarten kann zu dir zu kommen, aber er ist wie versteinert. Du bist jetzt hier, hilf ihm, bitte!"

„Na, wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann hat er dich doch geschlagen", bemerkte sie nur trocken.

„Ja aber das war vorher und auch nur ein bisschen. Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein, ich hab es doch verdient."

„Stimmt!" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf, denn sie konnte David und seine Sichtweisen einfach nicht mehr verstehen, aber es war ihr auch jetzt nicht wichtig. Während der Fahrt war ihr vieles klar geworden und sie fühlte nun eine Sicherheit in sich, wie sie sie schon ewig nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Ja sie wollte mit Rokko reden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie nach alldem tatsächlich noch liebte, auch wenn alle anderen das zu glauben schienen. Aber sie hatte plötzlich dass Gefühl, dass sie die Antwort ertragen konnte. Ja sie hoffte so sehr, dass er sie noch liebte und beim bloßen Gedanken daran zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Aber auch wenn es nicht so war, sie brauchte Gewissheit und sie wollte, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn und nicht David liebte, dass sie ihn nicht belogen hatte. Er sollte abschließen können, wenn er sie aus seinem Herzen verloren hatte, ohne Reue. Wenn er sie nicht mehr liebte, würde sie ihn frei geben, so wie er es damals getan hatte. Nur dann könnte er auch entscheiden, ob er für ihr Kind da sein wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie den Schmerz kaum würde aushalten können, aber sie hatte auch begriffen, dass es auch der einzige Weg für sie war, jemals wieder frei zu sein.

Sie ging an David vorbei und sprach Luca an, der direkt neben David gestanden hatte.

„Ist er dort drinnen?"

Luca nickte nur und Lisa ging durch die Lichtschleuse. Sie betrat den nun wieder völlig dunklen Raum und tastete sich langsam voran. Rokko hörte die Schritte und stöhnte auf.

„Ich hab gesagt ihr sollt mich alleine lassen! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt, nach allem, was ihr mir hier antut?"

Lisa erschreckte über die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme und doch ging sie vorsichtig weiter in die Richtung aus der er gesprochen hatte. Sie tastete sich an seinen Tisch vor und konnte nun seinen Atem hören. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen und genau wie damals wurde sie von seiner Nähe fast überwältigt.

„Geh weg hab ich gesagt", stieß er nun gequält hervor, doch Lisa rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn ansprechen, ihm ein Gespräch anbieten, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie nahm seinen Geruch wahr und wieder konnte sie nicht anders als die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Es war wie ein Déjà-vu und Lisa fragte sich, was nun wohl passieren würde.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

Ihre Hand berührte seine Wange und sie konnte spüren, dass sie feucht war. Sie verweilte einen Augenblick in dieser Berührung und merkte wie er sein Gesicht leicht in die Innenfläche ihrer Hand drückte. Es war ganz wunderbar seine Nähe so zu spüren und sofort tauchten die Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Ihre Sehnsucht wuchs so stark an, dass sie geneigt war, alle guten Vorsätze zu vergessen und sich einfach nur in seine Arme zu stürzen.

„Lisa? Warum?", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein und klang dabei so zerbrechlich, dass es Lisa die Luft zu nehmen schien.

„Rokko, ich … ich war so dumm! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Deinen Brief habe ich erst heute bekommen, aber ich hätte trotzdem wissen müssen, dass du mich geliebt hast und mich nicht grundlos alleine gelassen hast. Und ich hätte auch wissen müssen dass du nicht, … also das du nicht …."

Rokko legte ihr behutsam einen Finger auf die Lippen und unterbrach so ihren aufgescheuchten Redefluss.

„Das meine ich nicht. Warum bist du jetzt in diesem Moment hier?"

„Weil ich dich liebe. Weil ich dich so sehr liebe, Rokko!" Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, als sie diese Worte aussprach und war fast erschrocken als sie realisierte, dass sie nun einfach so im Raum standen und nicht mehr zurück zu nehmen waren. Sie wollte doch ganz sachlich mit ihm reden, ihm die Chance geben zu verstehen was passiert war und seine Sicht der Dinge zu schildern. Doch jetzt brach ihre ganze Emotionalität hervor und die wenigen Berührungen brachten sie schon fast an den Rand dessen, was sie auszuhalten vermochte. Wie sollte er denn da die Freiheit haben, ihr zu sagen, dass er hier an diesem Punkt endgültig abschließen wollte?

Während Lisa diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, hallten ihre Worte immer wieder in Rokko nach. Sie hatte tatsächlich ausgesprochen, was er so zu hören gehofft hatte und wovon er sich sicher war, dass sie es nie mehr aussprechen würde. Sie hatte es nicht einmal damals zu ihm gesagt, damals in jener Nacht, die so unendlich weit weg schien und die doch gerade jetzt wieder so gegenwärtig war. Und wie sie das ‚so sehr' in ihrer Liebeserklärung betont hatte! Es war ihm wie 1000 Ameisen über die Haut gelaufen und dennoch fühlte er auch die Unsicherheit, dass es im Prinzip unmöglich sein konnte, dass alles was geschehen war, ein einzig großes Missverständnis sein sollte. So drängten sich ihm doch die Gedanken an David auf, dessen Auftritt er sowieso kaum einzuschätzen wusste. Lisa hörte wie er schwer ausatmete. Seine nächste Frage unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Was ist mit David?", fragte er, wobei er die Worte kaum raus zubringen wusste, denn die mögliche Antwort machte ihm Angst. Lisa nahm seine Hand und ihr Griff war dabei zärtlich und doch so fest, dass er eine unglaubliche Präsenz ausstrahlte. Es war, als ob sie damit einen eindringlichen Blick in seine Augen ersetzten wollte, der aufgrund der absoluten Dunkelheit einfach fehlte, um ihre Worte, mit der angemessenen Bedeutung zu unterstreichen.

„Ihn liebe ich nicht. Ich hab ihn auch nicht mehr geliebt, als er mir den Antrag gemacht hat, wohl aber den Traum von einem Märchenprinzen, den er für mich symbolisiert hat. Rokko, du hattest Recht mit allem was du gesagt und mir geschrieben hast. Ich war so naiv und verträumt, dass ich nicht erkannt habe, was mir deine Liebe bedeutet. Ich musste doch nie um dich kämpfen, du warst einfach so da und ich hab erst begriffen, als es plötzlich wehtat. Es tut mir noch immer weh, so furchtbar weh Rokko! Am meisten schmerzt es aber, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Weißt du dein Brief ist erst heute bei mir angekommen, aber wenigstens bin ich heute auch in der Lage ihn zu begreifen, heute weiß ich genau, dass du meine Gefühlslage so genau durchschaut hast, auch wenn du dir nicht sicher warst, ob ich ihn liebte oder ob es meine Sehnsucht nach einer Traumwelt war. Es war genau diese Sehnsucht, die mich blockiert hat, Rokko. Und ich versteh, dass du müde warst und sicher auch noch bist, ständig zwei Schritte zurück zu gehen, für jeden Schritt den wir vorwärts gegangen sind. Wenn ich mein unseliges Zögern von damals nur zurücknehmen könnte, aber ich kann es nicht und schon gar nicht die Lawine, die ich damit losgetreten habe. Rokko ich wünschte mir von Herzen, dass wir jetzt und hier nur noch gemeinsam vorwärts gehen, aber wenn du es nicht mehr kannst oder willst, dann lass ich dich gehen. Sag mir dann einfach, was dich noch belastet, tu das, was dir hilft hier einen Endpunkt zu setzen, damit du neu anfangen kannst, denn dann werd auch ich neu anfangen können. Aber was immer du tust, ich muss wissen was du empfindest und wie deine Wahrheit aussieht." Ihre Hand griff seine nun nicht mehr so sicher wie vorher. Lisa spürte, dass sie das Zittern nicht unterdrücken konnte, genauso wenig wie die Träne, die sich ihre Wange hinunterschlängelte und auch nicht das Beben in ihrer Stimme. Doch sie wollte es auch gar nicht verhindern. Viel zu lange hatte sie ihre Masken zementiert und zu verlieren gab es in dieser Situation sowieso schon nichts mehr. Rokko seufzte auf, denn ihre Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er unendlich müde nach einer unglaublich anstrengenden Reise nach Hause gekommen wäre. Jedes Wort, das sie gesagt hatte war richtig gewesen, ganz so, wie in den unzähligen Träumereien, die er so häufig gehabt hatte. Und doch fühlte es sich jetzt noch viel besser an, denn mit ihrer Körpersprache, die er im Dunklen so intensiv fühlte, eröffnete sich eine zusätzliche Dimension, die es in seinen Träumen nicht gegeben hatte. Erst die Halt gebende Berührung, die eine Welle von Geborgenheit bei ihm hinterließ und dann die deutlichen Anzeichen für ihre Unsicherheit, die jeden Zweifel an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit verschwinden ließen und die ihm das Gefühl gaben, ihr den Halt, den er zuvor erfahren hatte, unmittelbar zurückgeben zu wollen. Jedes Wort wäre ihm in dieser Situation unpassend erschienen und so verstärkte er nun seinerseits die Berührung ihrer Hände und setzte dabei einen deutlichen Impuls, der sie zu ihm führen sollte, wenn sie bereit war seinem Bitten nachzukommen. Lisa kam dieser Aufforderung instinktiv nach und so trafen sich ihre Lippen wie selbstverständlich. Sie wunderte sich noch einen winzigen Augenblick darüber, wie unkompliziert die Liebe doch war, wenn man einfach nur dem Gefühl nachgab, bevor sie genau das tat. Auch Rokko verlor jede Bodenhaftung und ergab sich ganz dem Rausch, dass er sie diesmal so real spüren durfte. Keiner von beiden hätte anschließend sagen können, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Rokko sich atemlos von Lisa löste. Eigentlich wollte keiner von beiden je wieder etwas anderes tun, als sich genau an diesem Ort zu berühren, aber Rokko hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er sich in der Realität befand.

„Lisa, ich fühl mich gerade wie im 7. Himmel. Es ist genau wie einer der unzähligen Phantasien, die ich genau hier hatte, wenn ich dich mal wieder so wahnsinnig vermisst habe. Und es ist genau wie damals, als du hier warst und ich dachte, dass uns nichts mehr trennen könnte. Fast könnte ich glauben dieser Ort hat etwas Magischen … na ja, zumindest wenn ich abergläubig wäre", grinste er schief, wurde gleich darauf aber wieder ernst. „Aber sag, ist das jetzt die Wirklichkeit, oder wache ich gleich wieder auf?"

„Nein Rokko, das hier ist kein Traum, aber genau deshalb sollten wir an diesem Punkt jetzt damit aufhören."

Rokkos Magen zog sich bei diesen Worten sofort zusammen und er stöhnte unwillkürlich gequält auf. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen! Sie konnte sich doch nach diesem Kuss nicht wieder zurückziehen wollen! Lisa wurde augenblicklich klar, dass er sie falsch verstanden hatte und das bestätigte ihre Einstellung nur zusätzlich. Sie mussten unbedingt hier raus. Sie lächelte ein wenig, als sie nun wieder seine Hand beruhigend drückte, um ihn spüren zu lassen, was durch Worte nur langsam zu verstehen war.

„Rokko ich mein damit nur das, was du dir in deinem Brief von mir gewünscht hast. Ich will nicht mit dir einen neuen Start in einer Märchenwelt beginnen, sondern ganz real mit allen Ecken und Kanten des Lebens. So hast du es doch ausgedrückt, nicht? Aber dieser Ort hier … ja vielleicht hat er etwas Magisches und das ist wunderschön, aber ich will mich nicht darin verlieren. Beim letzten Mal haben wir genau das getan und dann waren wir nicht mehr in der Lage zu verstehen, was den Anderen zu seinem Verhalten gebracht hat. Diese Wunderwelt ist einfach zu verwirrend, nach all dem was war. Aber diesmal will ich es richtig machen. Ich will dir in der Realität begegnen und wissen wer Rokko Kowalski eigentlich ist, wie er sich in den vergangen Monaten verändert hat und wodurch. Erzähl mir von deinen Träumen und Hoffnungen und davon was du dir wünschst, wie es zwischen uns sein sollte. Aber ich will dir auch erzählen wer ich bin und noch so vieles mehr." Ganz automatisch streichelte sie sich über ihren Bauch. Ja, auch diese Wahrheit wollte sie lüften, aber dann wollte sie ihm klar in die Augen sehen können. „Rokko, diesmal will ich erst aufräumen und alles aussprechen, was noch ungesagt, aber so wichtig ist, wenn wir uns wirklich aufeinander einlassen wollen. Aber nicht hier. Wenn du mich nach all dem immer noch willst, dann kann ich in deinen Armen aufwachen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass ein noch unausgesprochenes Gespräch wieder alles zerstört. Das würde ich nicht noch einmal durchstehen können. Rokko, hilf mir den geraden Weg zu gehen, auch wenn er noch so steinig ist", setzte sie leise abschließend hinzu.

Rokko staunte nicht schlecht, dass seine Lisa- ja das schien sie wirkliche wieder zu sein- soviel Stärke und Erwachsenheit ausstrahlte. Es gefiel ihm, denn ihre Worte gaben ihm Sicherheit.

„Ja Lisa Plenske, ich will auch wissen wer du bist, woher du diese Weisheit hast und warum wir so blind waren. Weißt du, ich wusste schon immer, dass diese Stärke, ganz du selbst zu sein, in dir steckt, aber was hat es geschafft, dieses Potential so klar aus dir herauszukitzeln, dass es mich beinahe umhaut?"

„Das war der Schmerz dich verloren zu haben. Das und das eine Person in mein Leben getreten ist, die alle meine Sichtweisen gründlich verändert hat. Ich muss dir unbedingt von ihr erzählen und sie dir vorstellen, aber dafür brauchen wir Zeit und Ruhe." Wieder streichelte sie sich lächelnd über ihren Bauch, während Rokko verwirrt feststellte, dass er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wovon sie sprach. Diesmal nahm er sich allerdings vor nicht wild darauf los zu phantasieren, sondern einfach ihre Erklärung abzuwarten.

„Ja Lisa wir sollten gehen und uns die Zeit nehmen zu reden. Nur wie kommen wir jetzt an der Meute draußen vorbei?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. „Weißt du, ich will mich bei ihnen allen ja wirklich noch bedanken … und hihi, auch noch rächen für den Komplott den sie geschmiedet haben, aber ich mag jetzt auch noch keine Erklärungen abgeben. Wenn es nicht Simons 30ter wäre, würde ich dir ja vorschlagen uns zur Hintertür raus zu schleichen, aber ich bring es dann doch nicht übers Herz ihm seinen Geburtstag zu versauen. Hast du nicht eine Idee?"

„Hey eigentlich bist du doch für die Verrücktheiten verantwortlich, wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere!" Unwillkürlich sah sie Rokko vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchen, wie er damals im Kaufhaus in Frauenkleidern herumstolziert war und sie musste laut auflachen. „Aber ich kann dir die bodenständige Variante anbieten, wenn du magst."

„Kommt darauf an, wie bodenständig, würde ich sagen."

„Ich geh da jetzt alleine raus, schnappe mit deinen Simon und Jürgen und sage ihnen kurz Bescheid. Dann komm ich zurück und wir verlassen diese Traumfabrik doch noch durch den Hintereingang. Wie klingt das?"

„Das klingt nach einer wunderbaren Idee von der Frau, die ich liebe", sagte er zärtlich und küsste ihre Stirn.

Eine reichliche halbe Stunde später saßen sie bei Rokko am Küchentisch und steckten ihre Nasen in zwei dampfende Becher voll heißem Tee und begann zunächst noch recht zögerlich mit ihrer Aussprache. Langsam wurde das Gespräch jedoch immer lebendiger und schon bald saßen sie nicht mehr still auf ihren Stühlen sondern liefen wild gestikulierend durch den Raum. Beide vermieden es sich zu berühren, um nicht der Sehnsucht nachzugeben und so das Gespräch vorzeitig zu beenden. Manchmal stritten sie fast, dann wieder lachten sie gemeinsam und das ein oder andere mal überkam sie auch die Trauer, über das was sie durchgemacht hatten, aber auch die Erkenntnis, was sie durch den Schmerz begriffen hatten. Es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen, als sie wieder einmal am Tisch saßen. Im Prinzip schien alles Wichtige gesagt zu sein. Sowohl über die Ereignisse, die sie hierhin geführt hatten, als auch all die Dinge, die sie bisher noch gar nicht von einander wussten, die aber eine wichtige prägende Bedeutung in ihren Leben hatte. Beide waren recht müde und das Gespräch verstummte. Rokko stand langsam auf und trat hinter sie. Ganz zärtlich, aber doch kraftgebend, legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie ganz sacht auf ihren Hals. Lisa schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und genoss das prickelnde Gefühl unbeschreiblich. Dennoch verkrampfte sie kurz darauf, denn nun spürte sie deutlich den Druck, Rokko nun von ihrem Kind zu erzählen. Rokko verstand ihre Anspannung jedoch falsch.

„Lisa ich will dich nur ein wenig berühren und spüren dass du tatsächlich wieder in meinem Leben bist. Du musst dich zu nichts gedrängt fühlen, wir haben doch immer noch alle Zeit der Welt", sagte er deshalb liebevoll.

Lisa müsste sofort lächeln, als sie seine Worte hörte. Sie hörte wieder, wie er ihr gebeichtet hatte, wie sehr er sich damals in ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht gewundert hatte, dass sie so verändert war und ihre ganze Unerfahrenheit und Schüchternheit abgelegt zu haben schien und das er deshalb gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass es sich um ihr erstes Mal gehandelt hatte. Er berichtete ihr auch, wie sehr diese Tatsache am nächsten Tag auch seine Ängste und Vermutungen geschürt hatte, dass sie immer noch mit David zusammen war und ihn nur als Lückenfüller benutzt hatte. Lisa spürte auch in diesem Moment, dass sie keine Angst hätte, sofort mit ihm zu schlafen, wenn sie nicht noch das Wichtigste mit ihm klären müsste. Es war eher so, dass es ihr schwer fiel, diesem Impuls zu widerstehen. Sie fragte sich nun selbst, woher diese massive Veränderung eigentlich gekommen war. Damals war sie ja schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken in Panik ausgebrochen. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie über die Erinnerung, wie sie Rokko aus dem Bett geschleudert hatte, lachen oder weinen sollte. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen war, ihre Kindheit hinter sich zu lassen und damit auch die Märchen dieser Zeit, inklusive dem Mann, denn sie für den Prinzen gehalten hatte und der dann kurz darauf genau in dieser Gestalt angeritten kam, um ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, wenn sie sich entscheidet Erwachsen zu werden, dann verliert sie die Sicherheit, die ihr ihre Kindertage, ihre Märchen und damit auch David gegeben hatten. Lieber hatte sie auf die Vorteile verzichtet, die ihr der Sprung in die Erwachsenenwelt gebracht hätte. Doch dann hatte sie Rokko verloren und sie konnte gar nichts dagegen machen, das der Schmerz von ihr einforderte, ihre Träumereien hinter sich zu lassen. Deshalb konnte sie auch einfach eine Frau sein, als sie wieder aufeinander getroffen waren und ihre Unerfahrenheit spielte gar keine Rolle mehr, denn sie war nur noch eine Oberflächlichkeit. Diese Erkenntnis machte Lisa unglaublich glücklich, denn sie spürte noch eine weitere Wahrheit in sich. Sie war jetzt erwachsen und auch bereit dazu, aber sie spürte auch genau, dass sie immer noch einen ganz breiten Zugang zu ihrem kindlichen Ich hatte. Die uneingeschränkte Freude die sie empfand und das Wundern, wie es ein Kind fühlt, wenn es etwas Neues entdeckt, flackerten in ihr auf und sie wusste plötzlich ganz sicher, dass sie mir Rokko an ihrer Seite erwachsen und kindlich sein konnte. Sie hatte also nichts eingetauscht, sondern nur etwas hinzugewonnen und dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie mit einer tiefen inneren Zufriedenheit.

„Darf ich dich Küssen?", hörte sie Rokko nun warm an ihrem Ohr flüstern und wurde so aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Nur ein Kuss, ich verspreche es dir."

Auf Lisas Lippen zeichnete sich ein breites Schmunzeln darüber ab, dass er so liebevoll und vorsichtig mit ihr umging. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und legte ihre Lippen auf die Seinen. Sehr schnell konnte sie ihre Leidenschaft nicht mehr kontrollieren und so riss sie Rokko mit. Als sich ihre Hände schon weit unter die Klamotten des Anderen geschoben hatten, hielt Lisa jedoch plötzlich inne. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Rokko verstand, dass Lisa sich zurücknahm und sofort blickte er ganz schuldbewusst.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mein Versprechen wirklich ernst gemeint, aber du machst mich einfach rasend. Lisa du kannst dich jetzt aber darauf verlassen, dass ich mich zurückhalte, bis du es auch willst."

Sie strahlte ihn warm an. „Ach Rokko, ich will es doch genauso sehr wie du und ich hab auch keine Angst davor. Es ist nur … ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, etwas ganz Wichtiges. Nur ich hab etwas Angst davor." Sie schluckte schwer und hofft inständig, dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht wahr werden würden. „Rokko, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss, kann noch einmal alles verändern und vielleicht brauchst du danach etwas Zeit für dich … also das würde ich verstehen und es ist auch völlig okay, auch wenn du dich danach entscheiden würdest zu gehen. Also es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde sie respektieren nur bitte sei jetzt ganz ehrlich zu mit, ja?"

Er schaute sie verwirrt und nun ebenfalls leicht ängstlich an und fragte sich, was sie ihm wohl mitteilen wollte.

„Gut", erwiderte er deshalb nur mir rauer Stimme und wartete angespannt.

„Als wir miteinander geschlafen haben, da, ... also weißt du, es war wunderschön und ich hab es nie wirklich bereut, aber …. vor allem habe ich nie bereut was in dieser Nacht entstanden ist. Rokko, ich bin schwanger, ich trage unser Kind in mir und ich freue mich unglaublich auf dieses Kind. Ich…" Ihr versagten die Worte und sie versuchte seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck eine Regung zu entnehmen. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit bis er eine Reaktion zeigte, die sie verstand. Doch sie würde nie vergessen, was dann geschah. Ein unbeschreibliches Blitzen zuckte durch seine Augen und dann begann er zu Lächeln, dass sie glaubte, es würde ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen.

„Ist das wahr? Wir kriegen ein Kind? Ich werde Vater?!?" Sie nickte nur und schon hatte er sie hochgehoben und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. Sie lachte laut und erleichtert auf. „Hey du, lass mich runter, uns wird ja ganz schlecht", gluckste sie überglücklich und sofort fand sie sich sicher auf dem Boden wieder und er schaute sie besorgt an.

„Das wollte ich nicht!"

Lisa erstickte fast an dem Lachanfall, den sein besorgter Dackelblick bei ihr auslöste und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich wieder fassen konnte. Rokkos Blick war nun schon fast ein wenig säuerlich, weil er nicht verstand, was sie daran so lustig fand.

„Ach Rokko, du bist so unglaublich süß und du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich mich deine Reaktion macht. Aber ganz im Ernst, bist du dir sicher, dass du verstanden hast, worum es hier geht? Ich meine ein Kind und das wo unsere Beziehung doch eigentlich jetzt erst beginnt, bzw. wir versuchen wollen, sie neu aufleben zu lassen?"

„Lisa ich weiß dass es ein wenig verrückt ist, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher dass dieses Kind das schönste Geschenk ist, dass ich je bekommen habe. Ich weiß es ist eigentlich das totale Chaos, wir müssen doch erst zueinander finden, lernen uns wieder ganz zu vertrauen und den Alltag gemeinsam zu leben. Sicher wäre es besser, wir würden uns an die richtige Reihenfolge halten und erst eine Familie gründen, wenn wir wissen wo vorne ist, aber das hier… Wir haben uns doch gerade dazu Entschlossen nicht in einer Märchenwelt zu leben, sonder in der realen Welt, also der wo es die Ecken und Kanten gibt und nicht alles vorhersehbar ist. Weißt du wenn ich an die kleine „Eckenkante" denke, die da in dir heranwächst, dann kann ich mir nichts schöneres und wundervolleres vorstellen, als widerspenstig gegen die richtige Reihenfolge zu gehen."

Wieder begann Lisa bei seinen Worten selig zu lächeln und schlug ihn foppend gegen die Schulter.

„Du nennst unser Kind Eckenkante!? Na warte!" Nun schnappte sie sich das Sitzkissen vom Stuhl und schlug es ihm über den Kopf und es dauerte nicht lange bis eine wilde Kissenschlacht zwischen ihnen ausbrach, in der sich ihre ganze Spannung entlud. Wie damals in Berlin landeten sie auf seinem Bett nur diesmal war es Lisa die als Siegerin auf ihm saß.

„Und, ergibst du dich?"

„Eigentlich ja nicht, aber ich bin bestechlich. Für einen Kuss würde ich sogar meine Oma verkaufen", grinste er sie an.

„So? Würdest du? Doch sie gab nur zu gerne nach und küsste ihn sanft. Beide spürten nun die Erschöpfung, die dieser lange Tag mit sich brachte und so wurden sie nach und nach immer ruhiger und obwohl beide die Sehnsucht nach mehr in sich verspürten, gaben sie dieser Müdigkeit schließlich nach und schliefen bald darauf, eng aneinander gekuschelt und zufrieden ein.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Nachdem Lisa und Rokko gegangen waren, dauerte es eine Weile bis sich alle wieder im Restaurant eingefunden hatten und die Partystimmung zurückkehrte. Zuerst beherrschte der Abgang der beiden, doch noch sehr die Gesprächsthemen und so gab es wilde Spekulationen darüber, ob sie nun wohl wieder zusammenfinden würden oder nicht. Aber nach dem Essen wurde der Raum schließlich beleuchtet und als die Band zu spielen begann, wurde die Stimmung ausgelassener, sodass das Schicksal der beiden immer mehr in den Hintergrund trat.

Simon saß inzwischen mit Jürgen an der Bar und sie unterhielten sich schon ein ganze Weile intensiv miteinander. Simon wunderte sich fast ein wenig, wie tief gehend er sich mit diesem, doch eigentlich so flapsigen Typen, austauschen konnte. Er hatte ihm genau zugehört, als Jürgen Lisas Reaktion schilderte, als sie raus gekommen war, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie nun mit Rokko verschwinden würde. Jürgen hatte wirklich ein gutes Gespür für die Gefühlslage seiner Freundin und konnte diese auch sehr detailreich beschreiben. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass zwischen den beiden nun alles gut werden würde und seine Zuversicht übertrug sich auf Simon. Das Gespräch wurde schließlich etwas allgemeiner und Simon nutzt die Chance, um seinem neuen Freund bezüglich Francesca ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Sehr schnell wurde ihm klar, dass Felis und sein Plan auf zu gehen schien. Jürgen schwärmte regelrecht und war durch die kleinste Bemerkung aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Simon tastete sich langsam vorwärts und als er sich immer sicherer wurde, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte, beschloss er ehrlich zu sein. Feli und er hatten ihr Schauspiel ja eh schon aufgegeben, nachdem die beiden Frauen sich ausgesprochen hatten. Auch die Autofahrt war gelaufen und den Rest des Weges würden die beiden alleine gehen müssen, wenn sie wirklich zueinander passten.

„So Jürgen jetzt aber mal Klartext. Du hast mir mindestens zum dritten Mal Francescas Heldentat des Reifenwechsels beschrieben und das mit reichlich glasigen Augen! Sag nichts, für so was brauche ich meine Augen nicht zum sehen, da reicht meine Menschenkenntnis vollkommen. Also nun gib es schon zu, du hast dich über beide Ohren verguckt. Ach ja, rot brauchst du deshalb auch nicht zu werden, dafür gibt es keinen Grund und mach den Mund wieder zu!" Simon grinste ihn provozierend an und freute sich diebisch, dass er mit seinem Bluff, wohl tatsächlich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, denn Jürgen gab keine Antwort von sich, sondern nur einige unkontrollierte unregelmäßige Atemgeräusche. Er war es nun wirklich nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so mit ihm sprach, wie er es gewöhnlich mit Lisa getan hatte, wenn sie mal wieder völlig verquer in seinen Laden stürzte. Fast bekam er schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er manchmal so zu ihr gewesen war, denn dass hier fühlte sich gerade gar nicht so gut an. Woher dieser Kerl nur so genau Bescheid wusste? War er denn wirklich so durchschaubar?

„Äh Jürgen, bekomme ich auch noch ein Antwort?"

Jürgen schreckte hoch ordnete dann aber seine Gedanken. „Was hat Feli dir erzählt?"

„Ich glaube mehr als dir lieb ist, aber du solltest ihr nun wirklich nicht böse sein. Normalerweise kann man ihr denke ich sehr vertrauen, wenn man ihr etwas erzählt. Nur weißt du, sie hat eben gesehen wie sehr Francesca leidet, weil sie sich in dich verliebt hat."

„Das hat Francesca gesagt?", unterbrach Jürgen ihn aufgeregt und seine Stimme überschlug sich dabei regelrecht.

Simon lachte laut auf. „Siehst du, schon wieder ertappt! Pass auf, ich erzähl dir alles, weil ich denke, dass ich so ein ewig langes Hin und Her, wie bei Lisa und Rokko vermeiden kann. Also ja, sie ist in dich verliebt, aber die Kleine hat halt gleich mitbekommen, dass deine Augen nur an Feli hängen geblieben sind. Nach eurem Kuss, da war es Feli ganz klar, dass du dich da nur verrannt hast. Wahrscheinlich stand das wirklich im Zusammenhang, damit, dass du das erste Mal auf eine Frau getroffen bist, deren Schönheit dich sofort umhaut, die aber trotzdem klug und warmherzig ist. Weißt du, Rokko hat irgend wann einmal von dir und deiner Liebe zu Sabrina erzählt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft diese Erfahrung für dich war, besonders nachdem ihr das Kind verloren habt." Simons Stimme wurde ganz sanft, als er das sagte und er ließ Jürgen einen Moment Zeit diesen Gedanken zu verdauen, bevor er fort fuhr." Hinzu kommt, dass du dann einfach auch begreifen musstest, dass du nun mal nicht dauerhaft eine Frau lieben kannst, die sich intellektuell nicht mit dir messen kann und die auch nicht genug Liebe für dich im Herzen trägt. Ich kann verstehen, dass dir Feli da als die perfekte Wahl erschienen ist. Aber sie hat etwas gesagt und ich glaube damit hat sie recht. Sie meinte ihr seid euch einfach zu ähnlich, gerade im Bezug auf eure Neigung zum Beziehungschaos. Irgendwie seid ihr in Gefühlsdingen mehr wie Geschwister, die sich genau verstehen, weil sie die gleichen Erfahrungen haben. Das ist gut für eine Freundschaft, aber nicht unbedingt für das ganz große Bauchkribbeln. Nun ja, wie gesagt, sie wollte was für ihre Lulu tun, auch weil sie sich sicher war, dass es dir ähnlich geht, obwohl du es dir noch nicht eingestanden hattest. Also hat sie Hilfe bei mir gesucht, auch weil sich die Situation sich zwischen ihr und Franci ganz schön angespannt hat. Wir haben dann den kleinen Plan ausgeheckt, dass ihr zusammen Lisa abholen müsst, damit ihr Zeit zusammen verbringen könnt. Wie mir scheint hast du ja wirklich entdeckt, dass du sie sehr, sehr, sehr, gerne hast, stimmt's?", schmunzelte Simon ihn fragend an.

„Was wenn du Recht hättest?"

„Wie, was wenn ich Recht hätte? Was gibt es denn da noch zu überlegen? Francesca liebt dich. Sie würde mir vermutlich den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich das so ausplaudere, aber da ich mir inzwischen sicher bin, dass es dir genauso geht, gehe ich nicht wirklich kein Risiko ein. Mensch, geh zu ihr, küss sie und werdet endlich glücklich! Wenn ihr so im 7ten Himmel schwebt, dann habt ihr wenigstens keine Zeit auf eure Kuppler sauer zu sein."

„Das sagst du so einfach. Aber was ist, wenn ich mich doch wieder nur in meinen Gefühlen irre, oder wenn du mit deiner Vermutung Unrecht hast und sie mich doch nicht so toll findet. Ich meine , ich bin ja nun nicht gerade der Adonis vom Dienst, eher so das schmächtige Bürschlein von neben an."

„Och Jürgen, die Rolle des Feiglings steht dir nun wirklich nicht und die des Kerls der so wenig Selbstbewusstsein hat, dass er sein Licht massiv unter den Scheffel stellt, auch nicht. Nun fasse dir schon ein Herz und finde es heraus!"

Jürgen schluckte. Schon wieder knallte ihm Simon die Wahrheit so direkt um die Ohren. Doch langsam merkte er, wie gut ihm dieser Tritt in seinen Allerwertesten tat.

„Du kannst einem ganz schön auf den Keks gehen, dass weißt du oder?"

„Ja! Aber sag mir nicht, dass du dass nicht nachvollziehen kannst, wo du dass doch selbst perfektioniert hast. Davon abgesehen: Habe ich Recht oder habe ich Recht?"

„Ja du hast Recht! Zufrieden?", knurrte Jürgen.

„Oh ja, sehr!", kicherte Simon zurück.

„Das schlimme daran ist, dass ich dir auch noch dankbar dafür bin. Ich glaub, es wird mir jetzt leichter fallen zu ihr zu gehen. Obwohl ich dich und Feli ja eigentlich auf den Mond schießen sollte, dafür dass ihr alles vertrauliche untereinander ausgetauscht habt und dann für eure Pläne verwendet habt."

Augenblicklich wurde Simon schuldbewusst. Ja, das war sicher nicht ganz richtig gewesen, aber sowohl er wie auch Feli hatten es schließlich nur getan, damit die beiden ihr Glück erkennen konnten. „Also auf mich kannst du ruhig sauer sein, wir hatten ja noch wirklich nicht so viel miteinander zu tun, als das ich das Recht hätte, mich so weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, wie ich es getan habe, aber was Feli anbetrifft, der solltest du es wirklich verzeihen. Es ging hier schließlich um das Herz ihrer allerbesten Freundin und du hast das Gleiche für, oder wenn du so willst auch gegen, Lisa getan."

„Ich bin euch doch gar nicht wirklich böse. Feli nicht und auch dir nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich habe gerade das Gefühl, dass es jetzt zwei Menschen mehr auf der Welt gibt, auf die ich bauen kann und dass ist toll! Wenn ihr so was allerdings nochmal macht, wird meine Rache fürchterlich sein, dass ist dir schon klar, oder? Apropos Rache: Was ist eigentlich zwischen Feli und Dir? Ihr scheint euch ja auch zu mögen." Diesmal war es an Jürgen, amüsiert zu grinsen.

„Wir mögen uns tatsächlich sehr, aber die Verliebtheit war nur gespielt, um Franci von dem Gedanken abzubringen, zwischen dir und Feli zu stehen. Das hätten wir uns aber eigentlich sparen können, denn Franci ist viel zu klug und hat das gleich durchschaut."

„Trotzdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es auch so ganz schön zwischen euch knistert. Manchmal scheint euch dass ja selbst zu erstaunen. Kann es sein, dass du jetzt gerade Starthilfe brauchst , um dir da was einzugestehen?"

„Weißt du Jürgen, Feli ist wirklich eine ganz wunderbare Frau und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, sie reizt mich so gar nicht. Nur ich glaube nun mal für mich persönlich nicht an die Liebe auf den ersten oder zweiten Blick. Ich lasse mir immer viel Zeit, um jemand wirklich kennen zu lernen und ich verliebe mich eher sehr langsam. Das geht bei mir nicht mehr so flott, zu oft musste ich feststellen, wie sich die Menschen verändert haben, wenn sie den Alltag mit mir erlebt haben. Es ist etwas anderes mit einem behinderten Menschen Tag ein, Tag aus zu leben. Ich bin da verdammt oft enttäuscht wurden und das macht vorsichtig. Ich glaube zwar schon, dass Feli nicht so oberflächlich ist und dass sie, wenn sie liebt es auch richtig tut, aber trotzdem kennen wir uns doch noch viel zu wenig, um so etwas in Betracht zu ziehen. Davon ab, glaube ich einfach, dass ich nicht wirklich ihr Typ bin. Im Prinzip sucht sie einen Mann wie David, nur eben in der Erwachsenenversion. Weißt du, ich glaube dieser Typ hat im Prinzip ein gutes Herz und wenn er jetzt endlich lernt Verantwortung zu übernehmen, dann wäre das ein Mann für sie. Sie könnte es schaffen ihm den letzten Schliff zu verpassen."

„Feli und David? Du hast ja mal schräge Vorstellungen. Nicht, dass deine Theorie sich so ganz abwegig anhört, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich da nicht gerade selbst belügst"

„Ach Jürgen ganz ehrlich, das ist doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Schau, Lisa und Rokko finden heute Nacht hoffentlich endlich zusammen, bevor wir noch alle verrückt werden. Wenn du und Francesca auch noch zusammenfindet, dann ist das ganz wunderbar. Aber ganz ehrlich, drei verliebte Pärchen, die an einem Abend zusammen kommen? So was gibt es ja nicht mal in den dick aufgetragensten Kitschromanen oder Märchenphantasien. Nee, Feli und ich sind sicher gute Freunde geworden, wir mögen uns sehr und wie so oft, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau befreundet sind, gibt es da auch ein gewisses erotisches Knistern, aber die ganz große Liebe? Weißt du, Feli gleicht Rokko in so vielen Charaktereigenschaften. Sie ist wahnsinnig lebendig, braucht ständig neuen Input und sie braucht das Außergewöhnliche. Ich schätze das sehr an ihr, aber auf Dauer wäre ich viel zu ruhig und beständig für sie. Das würde nicht wirklich lange gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Na wenn du meinst. Du klingst sehr überzeugend, aber ein wenig beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass deine Theorie zu perfekt ist. Bei Gelegenheit können wir sie ja noch einmal überprüfen. Wie sieht es aus trinkst du bis dahin noch einen Tequila mit mir?"

„Aha, du brauchst wohl Mut, bevor du zu Francesca gehst."

„Jep!"

„Na dann. Aber danach gibt's keine Schonzeit mehr."

„Ja, ja nicht lang schnaggen, Kopp in Nacken"

Nachdem Jürgen gegangen war seufzte Simon auf. Verdammt, war seine Theorie vielleicht wirklich zu perfekt? Ja die letzten Tage mit Feli waren einfach wunderschön gewesen. Selten war er auf einen Menschen getroffen, bei dem er so das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte, dass sie sich begegnet waren. Von den vielen Berührungen, die so oft den Wunsch ausgelöst hatten, unendlich mehr davon spüren zu wollen, einmal ganz abgesehen. Aber er war sich nun mal sicher, dass er nicht derjenige war, der diese Frau glücklich machen konnte. Sie hatte ihm viel von ihren bisherigen Beziehungen erzählt und es war ganz klar geworden, dass sie jemand suchte, der viel leidenschaftlicher, spontaner und aufregender war, als er selbst. Simon liebte sein ruhiges Leben, in dem er gelernt hatte sich zurecht zu finden und bei sich selbst angekommen zu sein. Er brauchte jemanden, dem es irgendwann nicht zu viel sein würde, dies mit ihm zu teilen. Feli würde sich sicher irgendwann eingesperrt fühlen, so wie seine letzte Partnerin. Wie schmerzhaft war es für ihn und Sandra gewesen, dass erkennen zu müssen und sich schließlich zu trennen, um nicht aneinander zu zerbrechen und den Respekt voreinander zu verlieren. Nein, wenn er sich nochmal auf eine Frau einließ, dann musste er sicher sein, dass sie sein Leben kannte und es trotzdem uneingeschränkt mit ihm teilen wollte. Trotzdem spürte er jetzt die Sehnsucht danach mit Feli zu reden. Ihre Gespräche waren immer so wunderbar belebend und er hatte sie seit dem Beginn des Festes nicht mehr getroffen. Wo sie wohl war? Er wollte sich unbedingt auch noch mal bei ihr für die ganze Hilfe bedanken. Sie hatte so tolle Ideen gehabt für die Fete und das war nun wirklich nicht selbstverständlich. Davon abgesehen musste er ihr auch von dem Gespräch mit Jürgen erzählen. Es würde sie sicher sehr freuen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ihre kleine Verschwörung gelungen war. Doch wie sollte er sie jetzt unter all den Menschen finden? Noch während er das dachte, legte sich eine Hand sanft auf sein Schulter.

„Hey Simon, das ist aber nicht schön, dass du als Geburtstagskind hier ganz alleine sitzt."

„Ha, wenn man an den Teufel denkt... Schön, dass du hier bist Feli, ich wollte dich nämlich gerade schon suchen, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Jürgen, war bis vor einer Minute noch bei mir und hat mich ziemlich glücklich gemacht."

Felicitas begriff sofort worauf er hinaus wollte und war gleich ganz Feuer und Flamme. „Erzähl! Was weißt du Neues?"

„Wollen wir einen Moment raus gehen und ein paar Schritte dabei laufen. Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Frischluft."

„Hauptsache du enthältst mir kein noch so kleines Detail vor."

Draußen erzählte Simon und beide freuten sich wie die Kinder, dass Jürgen nun endlich begriffen hatte. Nachdem sie ein wenig durch die Gegend spaziert waren, kamen sie schließlich wieder auf dem Parkplatz an und setzten sich noch auf die alte, etwas morsche Bank, die dort stand.

„Simon, wenn wir schon hier sind, dann warte doch bitte einen Augenblick, ich hab nämlich noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich im Auto."

„Ein Geschenk? Mensch, du hast mir doch eh schon soviel Gutes mit deiner Hilfe bei der Planung getan. Mann, ich weiß ja gar nicht mehr, wie ich das alles wieder gut machen soll."

„Also erstens, hat es mir einen riesigen Spaß gemacht, dieses Geschenk für dich zu basteln, zweitens bin ich sehr gespannt, ob es dir auch gefällt und drittens hast du mir in den vergangenen Tagen mit unseren Gesprächen soviel gegeben, dass du dir solche dummen Gedanken nun wirklich nicht machen musst. Sei schön brav und warte hier, ja?"

„Ay, ay."

Schließlich kam sie mit einem runden Gegenstand zurück der einen Durchmesser von 30 Zentimetern hatte und mehr als doppelt so hoch war. Neugierig erforschte Simon das Geschenk und schließlich machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Das ist eine Litfaßsäule, nicht wahr?"

„Ja ich habe sie selbst gedrechselt. Also mit Lucas Hilfe, das muss ich zugeben. Es ist toll was der alles für Werkzeuge in seiner Garage hat. Wie schön, dass du es gleich erkannt hast und ich hoffe, dass einige deiner Wünsche wahr werden, wenn du sie dort anklebst."

„Oh Mann, dass ist echt super süß von dir. Aber sag mal, was sind denn das für Umrandungen, dass fühlt sich ja nach Muscheln und Sand an und da vorne sind Blätter und Kastanien."

„Na ja, wir haben doch neulich über unsere Assoziationen zu den Jahreszeiten gesprochen, dass was dir an Fühlerlebnissen und Bildern dazu einfällt und da dachte ich, wenn ich die Säule unterteile, dann kannst du die Wünsche den passenden Jahreszeiten zuordnen, vielleicht verstärkt das ja die Zauberwirkung. Ja, ich weiß, dass ist mal wieder rumgesponnen, aber mir kam dieser Gedanke einfach so spontan. Der Sommer mit Sand und Muscheln für Wünsche, die mit Liebe und Freude im Zusammenhang stehen, der Herbst mit seinen Blättern und Kastanien, der für Weisheit und Erfahrung steht und so weiter. Mich hat die Schilderung deiner Gefühle zu diesem Thema einfach so gefesselt, da hatte ich das Gefühl das mit einbauen zu wollen. Findest du das albern?"

„Albern?. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll! So was Schönes hat überhaupt noch nie jemand für mich gemacht Komm lass dich drücken sonst fange ich an zu heulen."

Ganz ergriffen zog er sie in die Arme und Feli war einfach nur glücklich, dass er wieder einmal so gut nachvollziehen konnte, wie sie es gemeint hatte und dass er ihre Gedanken nicht lächerlich fand. Noch nie hatte sie so ehrlich mit einem Mann über ihre innersten Gedanken reden können. Ja oft waren sie auch verschiedener Meinung, aber sie verstanden sich gegenseitig und erweiterten ihre Sichtweisen wenn sie miteinander sprachen, anstatt so lange zu kämpfen ,bis einer der Sichtweisen als falsche Erkenntnis niedergemetzelt wurde. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fühlte Feli noch ein weiteres Glück. Wie wundervoll es sich doch an fühlte, so von diesem Mann berührt zu werden! Sie hörte einfach auf zu denken, denn in diesem Moment fühlte sie dass sie endlich angekommen war, dass es niemand anderen auf der Welt gab, der ihr ein solches Gefühl geben könnte. So folgte sie ihrem Instinkt, löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und lies ihre Lippen die seinen finden. Sie merkte, wie er sich erschreckte, aber sich gleich darauf wieder entspannte. Seine Mund wurde ganz weich und er öffnete ihn, um ihr Einlass zu gewähren. Gerade als sie glaubte, nie wieder etwas Schöneres erleben zu können, stoppte er abrupt ab und zog sie von sich weg.

„Felicitas, dass ist keine gute Idee. Glaub mir, dass ist nicht richtig.", stieß er entsetzt hervor.

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie in der Realität aufgeprallt war. Was sagte er da? Das konnte doch nicht sein, nicht nachdem, was sie da gerade gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

„Wie meinst du das? Fandest du es denn nicht schön?", stammelte sie mühsam hervor.

„Doch schon, aber wir sind Freunde und ich bin nicht der Mann, der dich glücklich machen kann. Glaub mir, du kennst mich viel zu wenig. Das würde nicht gut gehen, ich kann dir nicht geben wonach du suchst. Feli das musst du mir einfach glauben."

„Das kann ich dir aber nicht glauben, denn du machst mich glücklich und ich hab mich noch niemals so verstanden und geborgen gefühlt, wie bei dir. Da kannst du doch nicht behaupten das sei nicht so. Der Kuss gerade, der war etwas Besonderes, hast du es denn nicht auch so empfunden?"

„Feli bitte hör mit zu. Du bist mir in diesen Tagen unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen, als Freundin, als Vertraute und als Mensch mir dem ich sehr viel gemeinsam habe. Aber unsere Lebensvorstellungen sind andere, wir haben einen ganz unterschiedlichen Rhythmus. Ich habe das schon einmal erlebt mit einer Frau und ich weiß, dass eine Verliebtheit nicht ausreicht, um solche Unterschiede zu überwinden. Der Kuss war schön, ja, aber wir sind beide schon eine ganze Weile allein und da steigert sich die Sehnsucht nach Liebe. Versuche das Ganze bitte mit etwas Abstand zu sehen, dann wirst du erkennen was ich meine. Bitte gib uns die Chance Freunde zu bleiben, ich möchte dich als Mensch nicht verlieren. Vertrau mir, es ist besser so, als wenn wir nach ein paar ins Land gezogenen Monaten feststellen, was mein Verstand jetzt schon weiß. Bitte, glaub mir das", flehte er sie an.

Felis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Warum wollte er ihr denn nicht glauben, was sie für ihn empfand und warum sagte er nichts über seine eigenen Gefühle? Doch der Schmerz brannte zu sehr in ihr auf, als dass sie ihre Gedanken hätte aussprechen können.

„Ich weiß weder, ob ich das kann noch ob ich das will, Simon", schluchzte sie auf. „Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag!", schnaubte sie noch trotzig hinterher und steuerte dann zielstrebig die unsicht-Bar an, wo sie sich einen doppelten Tequila bestellte.

Simon blieb unschlüssig auf der Bank sitzen. Er fühlte sich elend. Er hatte sie um nichts in der Welt so verletzen wollen. Und was fühlte er selbst eigentlich? Ja, sie hatte Recht, dieser Kuss, war etwas Besonderes, er hatte ihn wirklich tief berührt, aber genau dass machte ihm Angst. Er war sich einfach sicher, dass er Feli nicht das geben konnte, was sie dauerhaft brauchte und wenn er sich jetzt in seine Verliebtheit rein steigerte, dann würde das wenig hilfreich sein. Er wusste, dass er ihr nur hinterher gehen müsste, um ihr den momentanen Schmerz zu vertreiben und sich selbst dieses wunderbare Gefühl zu schenken, dass er bei ihrem Kuss gehabt hatte. Aber was, wenn sie dann in zwei oder vielleicht drei Jahren feststellen würde, dass sie so viel mehr wollte, als ein kleines spießiges Leben? Wenn sie bereute ihre großartigen Talente nicht völlig ausgeschöpft zu haben, vielleicht in Ausland gegangen zu sein oder überhaupt ständig hin und her zu reisen, um ihrer Kreativität gerecht zu werden? Das konnte er ihr nicht bieten und sie würde ihm eines Tages dafür danken, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Felicitas wurde langsam wach und sofort spürte sie den starken Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber das Licht tat einfach zu weh, so dass sie es nicht weiter versuchte. Was war passiert, bevor sie eingeschlafen war? Ja richtig, Simon hatte sie abblitzen lassen. Verdammt, jetzt schrie der Schmerz nicht nur in ihrem Kopf sondern auch in ihrer Seele. Aber was war dann passiert? Ihre Gedanken zogen sich wie Kaugummi. Ach ja, richtig, die Bar und mehrere doppelte Tequila. Dann war David auf sie zugekommen und er war ebenfalls nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern gewesen. Er hatte ihr davon erzählt, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war seine Fehler wieder zu richten und wie froh er jetzt aber war, es geschafft zu haben, dass er wieder in den Spiegel schauen konnte, ohne das ihm speiübel wurde. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Lisa und Rokko und Feli war ganz dankbar für diese Ablenkung gewesen. Dann hatte David aber begonnen über seine eigene Situation nachzudenken und er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie daran glaubte, dass jeder Mensch irgendwann den Richtigen treffen würde. Die nächste Erinnerung war ihr peinlich. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie anfing zu weinen und das vor diesem Schnösel! Dann hatte sie ihm im Brustton der Überzeugung erklärt, dass das mit der Liebe nicht bei allen funktionierte. Und das er und sie Menschen sein, die auf die Liebe verzichten müssten, weil sie nicht dazu geschaffen waren. Freundschaft, ja, Affairen auch und auch Karriere, aber Familie und wahre Liebe, nein. Den Traum sollte man besser begraben, wenn es Zeit dafür war! David war verwirrt, aber ihre Ausführungen schienen ihn zu faszinieren und so suhlten sie sich bald beide im Selbstmitleid und tranken einen Schnaps nach dem nächsten. Was war danach geschehen? Felicitas suchte verzweifelt nach einem Anhaltspunkt, doch sie musste feststellen dass sie keine Antwort bekam. Verflucht sie hatte eindeutig einen Filmriss, auch dass noch! Hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht total blamiert. Wo war sie jetzt überhaupt? Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, denn sie hatte plötzlich Angst vor der Wahrheit. Sie riss die Augen auf und versuchte zu erkennen, wo sie sich befand. Gut, dass war das Gästezimmer von Lulu, sie hatte es also geschafft im richtigen Bett zu landen, puh... Doch was war das? Was zum Teufel fühlte sie da neben sich? Mühsam und unter Schmerzen drehte sie sich herum und konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie sah! Scheiß Alkohol! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, dachte sie entsetzt und schaute in das schlafende Gesicht von David Seidel der genauso nackt war, wie sie selbst.


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35

Nach dem Tequila hatte sich Jürgen gleich auf die Suche nach Francesca gemacht, denn nachdem ihm das Gespräch mit Simon so viel Klarheit gebracht hatte, spürte er einen unwiderstehlichen Drang in sich, keinen Augenblick mehr warten zu wollen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn tatsächlich ebenfalls liebte, löste einen regelrechten Endorphinrausch bei ihm aus. Aufgeregt und hektisch suchten seine Augen den Raum ab, doch er konnte sie nirgends erspähen. Schließlich suchte er sie draußen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht etwas frische Luft hatte schnappen wollen, aber auch hier schien sie nicht zu sein. Enttäuscht steckte Jürgen die Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen und schlenderte ein paar Meter auf und ab. Simons Worte gingen ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Ja, er hatte wirklich behauptet, dass sie ihn liebte! Einfach unglaublich! Aber auch, was er über seine Verliebtheit bezüglich Feli gesagt hatte, war einfach großartig. Simons Sichtweise ergab mehr als nur Sinn für ihn und je mehr er in der leicht kühlen Nachtluft darüber nachdachte, desto klarer lag alles was geschehen war vor ihm und nun begriff er es nicht nur mit dem Verstand, sondern auch emotional. Er spürte, wie sich über diesen Gedanken ein Kloß in seinem Hals breit machte und er vergaß dabei völlig, nach Francesca Ausschau zu halten. Er hatte Felicitas zur Traumfrau hoch stilisiert, obwohl er gar nicht gewusst hatte, wer sie wirklich war. Nur dass sie genauso atemberaubend schön wie Sabrina war, ohne dabei ihre Kälte und Oberflächlichkeit auszustrahlen. Das hatte ihn fasziniert und lenkte ihn davon ab, seine Erfahrungen mit Sabrina aufzuarbeiten. Er hatte sich in den Schmerz einer unerfüllten Liebe zu Feli gestürzt und damit doch eigentlich nur seine Trauer um sein verlorenes Kind und die Erkenntnis, dass Sabrina niemals eine wirklich Partnerin sein konnte, auf ein erträgliches Thema projiziert. Sabrina war mit dem Scheich über alle Berge und warum auch immer, er hatte den Schmerz darüber nicht mehr gespürt. Anfänglich hatte er noch häufig geweint, weil sein Kind lange vor dem ersten Schrei gestorben war, doch dann hatte er einfach nicht mehr daran denken wollen und schon gar nicht darüber gesprochen. Sicher, die grässlichen Albträume ließen sich nicht so leicht abstellen, aber im kalten Licht der Realität doch zumindest gut relativieren. Jürgen nahm wahr, wie seine Augen feucht wurden und sich der Kloß im Hals entladen wollte. Er verfluchte diese plötzliche Gefühlsschwankung. Warum jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er doch eigentlich glücklich war und endlich alles gut werden würde? Konnte dieser Ausbruch seiner Trauer denn nicht warten sein hässliches Gesicht zu zeigen, bis er zu Francesca gefunden hatte und er genug Ruhe fand, um sich dieser Sache zu stellen? Warum nur musste einen so etwas eigentlich immer eiskalt von hinten überfallen? So sehr Jürgen sich auch bemühte, der Kloß im Hals war einfach stärker und bahnte sich seinen Weg mitten durch seine Tränenkanäle. Schnell ging er ein paar Schritte weiter von der unsicht-Bar weg, denn er wollte nicht ertappt werden.

„Hey Jürgen, bist du das? Bleib doch mal stehen!"

Jürgen glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Wie aus dem Nichts war Francesca hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Er verfluchte sein Schicksal und hätte sich am liebsten vor Wut selbst zerrissen, ganz so wie das gute alte Rumpelstilzchen. Er konnte ihr doch jetzt unmöglich so verheult entgegentreten! Sie musste doch annehmen, er sei völlig durchgeknallt. Wie sollte er ihr denn so sagen, dass er sie liebte, wenn er gleichzeitig Rotz und Wasser heulte und dass auch noch im Zusammenhang mit einer Verflossenen? Wenn sie auch nur halbwegs normal war, würde sie spätestens jetzt ihre Beine in die Hand nehmen und für immer verschwinden. Seine Gedanken stockten, denn nun stand sie neben ihm.

„Hey du, warte doch! Weißt du denn schon was Neues von Lisa und Rokko? Ich bin doch so neugierig, weil ... Sag mal, du weinst ja! Was ist denn los?" Sie schaute ihn bestürzt an und legte instinktiv tröstend ihren Arm um seine Schultern.

„Ich ... Also weißt du, das kann ich jetzt gar nicht ... Ach verdammter Mist, das ist alles falsch! Das ich ausgerechnet jetzt flennen muss ist ein Katastrophe. Ich wollte dir doch eigentlich was erzählen und nun kommt dieser Mist dazwischen und macht alles kaputt", schluchzte er, „Ich könnte mich selbst in den Arsch beißen! Francesca, am Besten ist es, du lässt mich alleine und vergisst das hier. Aber morgen muss ich unbedingt mir dir über etwas ganz anderes reden, ja?"

„Jürgen Decker", schimpfte sie entsetzt. „Ich lass dich doch jetzt hier nicht so stehen und dieser Mist, wie du es nennst, muss wichtig sein, sonst wärst du nicht in diesem Zustand. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dich mir anvertrauen möchtest, aber es würde dir sicher gut tun auszusprechen, worum es geht. Ich höre auch einfach nur zu, ohne dumme Kommentare abzugeben und ich erzähl auch ganz sicher niemandem davon. Wenn du nicht reden willst ist das auch okay, aber alleine lasse ich dich jetzt nicht, hörst du? Ich sehe doch wie verzweifelt du bist." Sie schaute ihn so eindringlich und bestimmt an, dass auch der letzte Funke Widerstand in ihm zusammenbrach. Er schluchzte laut auf.

„Ach Francesca, es ist mein Kind und es ist tot!"

Sie schluckte. Er hatte ein Kind? Und nun hatte er eine Nachricht erhalten, dass es gestorben war? Diese Informationen schienen ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg zu reißen und doch richtete sie sich ganz gerade auf und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Ganz egal, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, er brauchte sie und nur das zählte in diesem Moment für Francesca. Nachdem sich Jürgen ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zog sie ihn in Richtung Mediapark. Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schweigend gegangen waren, setzten sie sich schließlich auf einen Mauervorsprung und Jürgen begann zu erzählen. Die Worte flossen wie von selbst aus ihm heraus und Francesca hielt Wort und hörte ihm einfach nur zu. Sie erfuhr von Sabrina und Richard, von seinen Gefühlen als er erfuhr, dass sie von ihm schwanger war, von dem Kind, das nicht hatte Leben dürfen, von ihrer Trennung und auch wie das Ganze mit Feli im Zusammenhang stand. Schließlich verstummte er und schaute sie ein wenig ängstlich an. Was sie wohl für sich aus seinem abgeladenen Seelenmüll ziehen würde? Er schaute ihr in die Augen, die ihn sanft anblickten.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", fragte sie so einfühlsam, dass es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In diesem Moment durchzuckte es ihn noch einmal wie ein Blitz. Er liebte diese Frau und nicht nur so ein bisschen oder teilweise. Nein, sie hatte zweifellos sein Herz in Beschlag genommen und noch nie hatte ihm etwas so unglaublich gut getan.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich erschöpft, aber auch glücklich. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du einfach nur hier bist. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich diese Gedanken jemals jemanden so ungeschminkt erzählen könnte. Bist du jetzt sehr geschockt?"

„Nein Jürgen, gar nicht. Ich kann dich verstehen, sehr gut sogar. Weißt du als mein Vater gestorben ist ... Also ich weiß dass kann man nicht miteinander vergleichen, denn wenn ein Kind stirbt ist es doch noch etwas ganz anderes. Aber die Sache mit der Trauer ist eigentlich schon ähnlich. Man wird von so vielen Gedanken gequält und die meisten davon erscheinen schrecklich unpassend. Sicher, es tut weh, dass der Mensch nicht wieder kommt, aber alles was eben noch unausgesprochen und nicht erledigt war, frisst sich wie ein Geschwür in die Seele. Wenn ich damals Feli und Luca nicht gehabt hätte, wäre ich an meinen Schuldgefühlen, an meiner Wut mir selbst und meinem Vater gegenüber und an meinen endlosen inneren Monologen zu Grunde gegangen. Es gibt viele Menschen die mich wirklich trösten wollten, aber die meisten sind mir, kaum dass ich einen Satz ausgesprochen habe, gleich entsetzt ins Wort gefallen. So nach dem Motto:'Francesca, aber du musst dich doch nicht schuldig fühlen, du hast doch alles Richtig gemacht' und so weiter halt. Das ist lieb gemeint, aber mein Verstand kann diese Dinge doch auch selbst analysieren und ins richtige Licht rücken. Trotzdem musste ich diese Gedanken erstmal unkommentiert aussprechen dürfen, um sie überhaupt Gestalt annehmen zu lassen, sonst hätte ich sie nie wirklich sortiert bekommen. Weißt du Jürgen, ich hab den Eindruck, dass du jetzt wirklich schon viel herausgelassen hast, aber es war irgendwie noch sehr sachlich. Wenn du später nochmal das Gefühl hast, du bist wütend und hast Gedanken die dir selbst ganz furchtbar erscheinen, dann kannst du sehr gerne mit mir darüber reden. Ich war damals so froh, dass Feli sich alles angehört hat, auch das, was man eigentlich nicht sagen kann, ohne sich wie ein Monster vor zu kommen. Sie hat es sich einfach angehört und mich nicht verurteilt, weil sie wusste, dass es nur die unterdrückte Seite war, die raus musste, damit ich sie wieder in mein ganzes Ich integrieren kann. Auch die Anteile für die wir uns schämen gehören doch zu uns und du kannst sie nicht verändern, wenn du sie nicht als zu dir dazugehörig erkennst. Feli hat mir damals den nötigen Halt geboten und deshalb würde ich ihn dir jetzt auch gerne anbieten, wenn du möchtest."

Jürgen blickte sie sprachlos an. Ihre Worte trafen ihn so tief ins Herz, dass er kaum in der Lage war ihr etwas zu antworten. Schließlich erhob er aber doch seine Stimme.

„Francesca, du bist ein ganz wunderbare Frau und wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, dann nehme ich dein Angebot sicher an, wenn ich soweit bin. Ich danke dir für all das hier!"

„Wie gesagt ich gebe nur weiter, was mir selbst geschenkt worden ist und du bist auch ein toller Mann und ein guter Freund, deshalb tue ich es wirklich gerne." Sie blickte leicht verlegen zu Boden, als sie dies zu ihm sagte. Ob sie sich mit dem tollen Mann wohl zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte? Schnell versuchte sie abzulenken. „Und weil du so ein guter Freund bist, magst du mir vielleicht auch noch etwas über deine Freundin Lisa erzählen? Ich bin nun mal unanständig neugierig, weißt du?"

In Jürgens Gesicht kehrte das spitzbübische Lächeln bei diesen Worten zurück. „Natürlich weiß ich das", meinte er provozierend, „nur ich kann deine Neugierde leider nicht befriedigen, weil ich auch noch nichts Neues weiß. Aber ich hab ein sehr gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Davon abgesehen, bin ich ebenfalls verdammt neugierig und ich würde gerne noch so viel mehr über dich erfahren."

„So, was denn?"

„Na ja, also nachdem du jetzt ja eindeutig im Vorteil bist, was meine Verrücktheiten angeht ... hm, lass mal überlegen ... Also, z.B. bei wie vielen Jungs hast du es schon genossen, sie mit deinen Automechanikerkenntnissen auflaufen zu lassen?" Er konnte sich das Grinsen

nicht verkneifen und hatte einfach das Bedürfnis nach dieser kräftezehrenden Unterhaltung ein wenig herumzualbern.

„Aha, Macho Jürgen hat seine Schmach also noch nicht weggesteckt. Das ist ja höchst interessant!" foppte sie nun zurück. „Also, ich würde sagen , außer dir gab es da noch zwei, die dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt haben, aber du warst mit Abstand der niedlichste!"

„Niedlich? Unverschämtheit! Na warte, meine nächste Frage wird dir die Boshaftigkeit schon austreiben!"

„Ohhh gefährlich! Aber du irrst dich. Es heißt nämlich quid pro quo . Mit anderen Worten: Jetzt bin ich wieder mit Fragen dran."

„Na gut, soll ja keiner sagen, ich halte mich nicht an die Regeln."

Zwischen den beiden entbrannte ein Frage und Antwort Spiel und sie hatten dabei unglaublich viel Spaß. Mittlerweile waren sie auch wieder aufgestanden und liefen einfach so durch die Gegend.

Francesca war nun wiedereinmal mit Fragen dran, doch so langsam fiel ihr nichts mehr ein.

„Wie, machst du schon schlapp?", fragte Jürgen sie belustigt, als er sah, dass sie verzweifelt zu suchen schien, was sie ihn nun wohl fragen könnte.

„Niemals! Also, was würdest du mitnehmen, wenn du auf eine einsame Insel müsstest. Also 3 Dinge, ist ja klar."

„Oh je der Klassiker!", stöhnte er.

„Ja, ich weiß, nicht sehr kreativ, aber du musst es trotzdem beantworten."

Jürgen sah sie an und ganz plötzlich schwappte eine neue Welle der Zuneigung zu dieser Frau durch sein Gemüt. Er wurde ernster und wollte plötzlich gar nicht mehr spielen. Dann erblickte er eine Verkehrsinsel auf der Mitte der Fahrbahn und unvermittelt wusste er, wie er ihr sagen konnte, was er schon den ganzen Abend mit sich trug.

Er lief auf die Insel zu und hüpfte erobernd auf sie.

„Komm her, dann sag ich dir was ich mitnehme", rief er zu ihr herüber und sie kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. Wie schön sie ist , dachte er, bevor er sich wieder zu konzentrieren versuchte.

„Also?", fragte sie.

„Nun, das kommt darauf an..."

„Auf was?"

„Darauf, ob mein erster Wunsch erfüllbar ist, denn dann brauche ich die anderen beiden nicht. Die gebe ich dann an den Trottel ab, der nebenan auf der nächsten Insel hockt. Aber wenn er nicht erfüllbar ist, dann meinem Kiosk, meine Kunden und meinen Computer, das Klassik-Programm sozusagen."

„Und was ist das, was du mitnehmen möchtest, wovon du nicht weißt, ob es möglich ist?", fragte sie kichernd.

Jürgen hingegen, wurde ganz ernst und versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen.

„Es ist das Wunderbarste, was mir je begegnet ist. Es ist die Frau von der ich weiß, dass ich sie liebe. Nicht nur weil, sie schön und klug und warmherzig ist. Nein vor allem, weil sie stark und schwach sein kann und weil sie bewiesen hat, dass sie in der Lage ist, in meine kleine durchgeknallte Seele zu blicken ohne schreiend weg zu laufen. Ich fühle mich bei ihr sicher und möchte sie beschützen und einfach nur mit ihr zusammen sein, weil sie ein Wunder für mich ist. Wenn sie mich begleitet, dann brauche ich nichts anderes, ganz egal ob ich nun auf einer Insel, in Köln, Berlin oder sonst wo auf der Welt bin."

Auch Francesca war nun vollkommen ernst geworden. Sie konnte kaum atmen. Konnte es wirklich sein, das er sie mit diesen Worten meinte? Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie war unfähig sich auch nur zu bewegen. Jürgen streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und nahm ganz leicht und fragend ihre Hand.

„Kommst du mit auf meine Insel?", flüsterte er und schaute sie mit großen hoffnungsvollen Augen an.

Sie nickte nur leicht und lies sich überglücklich von ihm auf die Verkehrsinsel ziehen. Sie sah die Liebe in seinen Augen und versank im nächsten Augenblick in seinen Armen. Keiner von beiden konnte später je wieder eine Verkehrsinsel wahrnehmen, ohne an die Küsse zu denken, in denen sie sich nun verloren.


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36

Rokko strahlte wie ein kleines Atomkraftwerk und so langsam schmerzten seine Mundwinkel vom Dauerlächeln, das er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ihn durchströmte seit dem Aufwachen vor einer reichlichen halben Stunde, ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl. Das erste was er gefühlt und gesehen hatte, war Lisa – seine Lisa. Alleine dieser Gedanke füllte ihn mit so viel überschäumender Energie an, dass er glaubte platzen zu müssen. Sie sah so unglaublich schön und sanft aus, atemberaubend und auch verletzlich. So friedlich wie sie da lag, verspürte er das Bedürfnis, sie am liebsten für immer so in ihrem Schlaf bewachen zu wollen. Ihm ging nach und nach ihr gesamtes Gespräch durch den Kopf und wieder empfand er die Erlösung mit jedem Missverständnis, das sich aufklärte. Er hatte am Abend mehr über sie erfahren, als in der gesamten Zeit vorher und auch sie hatte sich zum ersten Mal aufrichtig für sein Leben und seine Träume interessiert. Als sie ihm dann noch so gefühlvoll beschrieb, was sie für ihn empfand, da war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich wieder auf sie einlassen würde, wollte und auch konnte. Es war ein wirklicher Neuanfang und er wollte ihn nutzen. Ganz sacht berührte er ihren Bauch. Ja, ihre Nacht war nicht folgenlos geblieben und die Vernunft sollte ihn wohl eigentlich warnen, dass sich die Dinge so überstürzten, dass die Gefahr bestand, den Überblick zu verlieren. Jetzt im Nachhinein wunderte es ihn so gar nicht, dass Lisa schwanger war. Nein, eigentlich war es die logischste Sache der Welt. Damals in dieser Nacht, da hatten sie beide erfahren, was es bedeutet wahrhaftig zu lieben. Im Rückblick begriff er nicht mehr, wie sie das bei ihrem Streitgespräch am folgenden Morgen, auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde außer Acht hatten lassen können. Das ergab nicht den geringsten Sinn. Sehr wohl ergab es aber einen Sinn, dass aus so einer Liebe etwas erwuchs, was über die beiden beteiligten Menschen hinausging. Erich Frieds Klassiker geisterte ihm plötzlich durch die Gedanken. ‚Es ist Unsinn sagt die Vernunft. Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe…', flüsterte er.

„Was ist Unsinn?", murmelte Lisa ihm verschlafen zu.

„Das wir solange gebraucht haben, um auf die Stimme der Liebe zu hören." Er zog sie noch etwas dichter zu sich, worauf Lisa sich sofort bereitwillig an ihn kuschelte.

„Und was sagt diese Stimme?", fragte sie wohlig seufzend.

„Das wir, das heißt du und ich und das Kleine, das wir zueinander gehören."

Sie drehte sich ein wenig, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass ihm ganz anders wurde. „Ist das wahr, tun wir das?"

„Ja Lisa, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Er streichelte ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihren Blick nicht mehr los.

„Ach Rokko, du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin. Da ist keine Angst und kein Schmerz mehr, nur noch dieses Gefühl ganz geborgen und ich selbst zu sein, nur weil du bei mir bist." Lisa legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und ließ ihre Wange über seine streicheln. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seinen Herzanschlag. Unendlich genossen beide diese Nähe und die innere Ruhe, die sie darin fanden. Langsam trafen sich ihre Lippen und blieben zunächst einfach aufeinander liegen. Sie wollten jede Berührung ganz intensiv spüren und ließen sich unendlich viel Zeit sich gegenseitig wahrzunehmen. Es war ganz anderes als in jener Nacht, als sie wie zwei Verhungernde beinahe schon übereinander hergefallen war. Und doch war da das gleiche Gefühl, völlig ineinander aufzugehen. Sie lernten sich an diesem Morgen langsam neu kennen, entdeckten ihre Körper und Seelen mit einer Behutsamkeit, die keinen Platz mehr für ungeklärte Fragen lies.

Später lagen sie noch lange beieinander und keiner wollte den Augenblick zerstören. Schließlich war es Rokko der genau das aussprach.

„Ich möchte am liebsten für immer hier so mit dir zusammen sein. Alles was die Welt da draußen ausmacht, weißt du, der Trubel, die Hektik und die fürchterliche Nüchternheit, das alles möchte ich von uns fern halten."

Ja, ich fühle was du meinst, aber weißt du spätestens wenn im November die Wehen einsetzen, wird dieser Plan scheitern, mein lieber Rokko", grinste ihn Lisa schelmisch an.

„Na wenn das so ist, haben wir ja noch jede Menge Zeit. Die könnte ich nutzten, um dich mal so richtig durchzukitzeln."

„Untersteh dich", quiekte sie auf, doch es war schon zu spät und Rokko hatte begonnen seine Finger über ihren Körper grabbeln zu lassen. Schließlich war Lisa trotz ihrer Versuche sich zu wehren, völlig außer Atem. „Hör auf! Bitte!"

„Ergibst du dich?"

„Ja … Ja!", lachte sie auf.

„Okay, dann will ich aber noch einen Kuss."

„Na gut, aber danach muss ich aufstehen, hörst du?"

„Och nööö. Muss das denn wirklich sein?"

„Rokko, ich muss doch heute noch zurück nach Berlin, ich hab dir doch gestern von meiner Firma erzählt."

„Ja du hast Recht. Lass uns frühstücken und überlegen, wie wir jetzt damit umgehen wollen. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dich schon wieder gehen lassen zu müssen", seufzte er traurig.

„Ich finde es auch ganz furchtbar, aber wir schaffen das, nicht wahr?"

„Wir schaffen alles was wir uns vornehmen, solange wir es nur beide wollen", sagte er eindringlich liebevoll, setzte dann aber wieder ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf. … „Wenn ich allerdings meinen Kuss nicht augenblicklich bekomme, dann….."

„Dann was?"

„Dann wird meine Rache grausam sein."

„Okay, das riskier ich lieber nicht", lachte sie und beugte sich zu ihm vor, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen, bevor sie sich schweren Herzens löste, um ins Bad zu verschwinden.

Feli knurrte einen tiefen Brummton und schloss die Augen. ‚Wenn ich meine Augen wieder aufmache ist er weg. Er ist nur eine Halluzination, so was soll es ja geben nach übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss.'

Sie verharrte noch einen Moment in dieser Position und zog dann, ganz vorsichtig ihr rechtes Augenlid einen Spalt weit auf. ‚Mist! Immer noch da!' Doch es kam noch schlimmer, denn die vermeintliche Halluzination begann sich zu bewegen und öffnete nun ebenfalls ihre Augen.

„Guten Morgen schöne Frau!", kam es noch etwas verknautscht, aber doch schon in einer sehr sonoren Tonlage, die erkennen lies, dass ihr Sprecher genau in solchen Äußerungen geübt war.

Felicitas stöhnte entnervt auf. „Verschone mich mit einem solchen Geschleime! Einen solchen Mist habe ich in meinem Leben schon reichlich zu hören bekommen. Das hier – was immer es war – wird einmalig bleiben. Da kannst du so tief wie du willst in die Casanova-Trickkiste greifen, ist das klar?"

„Na hör mal, ich darf doch wohl noch einen guten Morgen wünschen", antwortete David pikiert.

„Nein, darfst du nicht! Du hast die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt und ich war anscheinend zu betrunken um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Du hast also bekommen was du willst und jetzt verschwinde!", fauchte sie zurück.

Nun funkelte auch in Davids Augen der Zorn auf. „Na prima! Madame will das Opfer sein. Gefällst du dir eigentlich gut in dieser Rolle? Ich meine, bitte, wenn du es brauchst! Aber es wäre schon toll wenn du dich da mal entscheiden könntest. Wir Männer haben nämlich auch Gefühle, weißt du?"

„Seit wann? Seit ihr entdeckt habt, wie man ein Herz bricht? Empfindet ihr seit dem Freude, oder was?"

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, ja? Du hast mich gestern ständig vor die Wand laufen lassen, aber zum Trösten war ich dann gut genug. Mein Gott, 2 ½ Stunden versuche ich dich zu beruhigen und deine Tränen zu stoppen, bis du schließlich einschläfst und jetzt gönnst du mir nicht mal 2 ½ Minuten nach dem Aufwachen, ohne mich anzugiften. Nennst du dass etwa fair?"

Feli blickte ihn entsetzt an. 2 ½ Stunden? Tränen stoppen? Was sollte das bedeuten? Sie waren immerhin nackt, das wies doch wirklich auf etwas anderes hin. Sie verfluchte das Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen und versuchte noch einmal verzweifelt, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, doch Fehlanzeige. Ihr wurde nur schwindelig und so ließ sie sich kleinlaut auf das Kissen zurück sinken.

„Haben wir denn nicht?", fragte sie kläglich und ihre ganze Aufgebrachtheit war zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen gesunken. David seufzte auf. Diese Frau würde ihn ganz sicher zwei seiner Lebensjahre kosten, wenn das hier so weiter ging. ‚Na ja, das ist wahrscheinlich die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, für den Unsinn, den ich sonst ständig verzapfe', dachte er dann aber.

„Kannst du dich denn an gar nichts mehr erinnern?", fragte er deshalb mit einem versöhnlichen Unterton.

Feli schüttelte mühsam den Kopf und so sehr sie sich dafür auch hasste, sie spürte, wie ihr bereits neue Tränen hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern brannten. Sie kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, denn im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich ihr Magen auf links drehte. Sie sprang auf, stieß noch schnell ein gequältes „Warte!" in Davids Richtung und verschwand dann im Bad. David war sich unsicher, was er tun sollte. Da sie offenbar nicht wusste, ob es ihr nun lieber war, wenn er ging oder bleib, entschied er sich zu bleiben. Ihr ins Bad zu folgen, um ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten, wollte er dann aber doch nicht riskieren, denn dazu war sie ihm definitiv zu unberechenbar. So zog er sich an und suchte die Küche, um ihr einen Tee zu kochen. Er fand auch gleich die Hausapotheke und löste ihr auch noch ein Aspirin auf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Felicitas schließlich vom Bad aus ins Gästezimmer zurück schlich. David sah sie fragend an.

„Geht es wieder?"

„Hm, ist besser jetzt."

Er wies auf das Tablett, auf welches er, neben den Getränken noch etwas Zwieback gelegt hatte.

„Katerfrühstück. Magst du?"

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir." Sie nahm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck des heißen Tees und genoss das belebende Gefühl, das sich nun in ihr breit machte.

„David, erzählst du mir was passiert ist?"

„Ja natürlich. An was erinnerst du dich denn noch?"

„Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann habe ich angefangen zu weinen, wegen Simon und deshalb haben wir uns darüber unterhalten, dass wir beide nicht für die Liebe bestimmt sind. Danach fehl alles."

„Nun ja, so ungefähr war es. Du hast darauf bestanden, dass wir nicht zu den Menschen gehören, die jemals die wahre Liebe finden. Du, weil du zu chaotisch bist und ich, ich sei zu schnöselig und arrogant. Du warst wirklich verdammt direkt. Jedenfalls wollte ich dir erklären, dass ich inzwischen schon ein wenig dazu gelernt habe und durchaus die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben will, jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich glücklich sein kann. Du hast nur gelacht und mir eine Wette vorgeschlagen."

„Eine Wette?"

„Hm, du hast vorgeschlagen, dass wir die Nacht miteinander verbringen. Wir würden uns nicht mögen, aber durchaus den Sex genießen können und das wäre der Beweis, dass wir eben nicht für die richtige Liebe bestimmt sein. Du hast gesagt, wenn wir zufrieden aufwachen, dann hättest du gewonnen. Die Sache würde dadurch klar werden und es gäbe dann schließlich auch keinen Grund mehr, warum du wegen Simon heulen müsstest.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Felicitas ungläubig und beschämt.

„Doch, genau so war es."

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht, welcher Teufel mich da wieder geritten hat."

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Du hast vorhin schon irgendwie Recht gehabt. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass du das nur aus deinem Schmerz heraus wolltest. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, habe ich das Gefühl, du wolltest dich selbst bestrafen, weil Simon deine Gefühle nicht erwidern will. Aber weißt du, ich war selbst so furchtbar betrunken und da hat sich auch mein Selbstmitleid gemeldet. Davon ab, einer schönen Frau zu widerstehen, wird mir wohl immer schwer fallen, auch da hast du Recht."

Feli schloss erneut die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. ‚Bitte, lass es doch nur ein Traum sein, Bitte! So einen Unsinn kann ich doch gar nicht gemacht haben. Ich trinke auch nie wieder Alkohol – Nie wieder!'

„Alles okay mit dir?" David überlegte, ob sie wohl gleich wieder ins Bad musste und ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er einen Eimer für den Notfall suchen sollte. Ein Schauer des Ekels lief ihm bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken und wenn er eine solche Hilfe nicht schon oft genug selbst hätte beanspruchen müssen, wäre er wohl weg gelaufen. Er dachte daran, wie Max sich einmal in seinen Kleiderschrank übergeben hatte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und der Anblick dessen, sowie der Geruch hätten ihn beinahe dazu gebracht, es seinem Freund gleich zu tun. Fast panisch hatte er damals nach Gabriela gerufen und das Zimmer erst wieder betreten, als es absolut keimfrei war. Nun musste er doch schmunzeln. Ja die gute Gabriela. Sie hatte ihn wirklich schon oft gerettet. Irgendwann musste er sich unbedingt dafür erkenntlich zeigen. Vielleicht war es ja ein Anfang, wenn er Feli jetzt half, denn dann hatte Gabriela ihm doch in gewisser Weise etwas beibringen können und ihn nicht nur bedient. „Soll ich vielleicht einen Eimer besorgen oder ein feuchtes Tuch oder so?"

Wenn es Felicitas nicht so elend zumut gewesen wäre, hätte sie vermutlich lachen müssen. David kam ihr gerade vor, wie einer der Männer, die im Film immer die völlig panische Vaterrolle übernahmen, während die Frau in den Wehen lag. Sie stellte sich David vor, wie er mit Grauen in den Augen fragte: "Was soll ich nur tun?" und ihn darauf jemand Handtücher und heißes Wasser holen schickt, nur um ihn los zu werden. Doch angesichts ihrer eigenen Scham, über das, was geschehen war, konnte sie selbst dieses Bild nicht erheitern.

„Danke David, aber mir ist nicht mehr übel, jedenfalls nicht so. Es ist nur, ich kann einfach nicht glauben was ich da für eine gequirlte … na du weißt schon. Ich fühle mich schrecklich und du musst mich doch für eine hysterische Vollidiotin halten."

„Ach weißt du, ich würde sagen du bist da an genau den Richtigen geraten. Ich habe in meinem Leben nicht nur einen Morgen erlebt, an dem ich feststellen musste, dass ich so überhaupt kein Fettnäpfchen ausgelassen habe und du kannst mir glauben, ich habe schon wildere Sachen, als das hier angestellt. Nur im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich mich nie allzu sehr dafür geschämt und nur überlegt, wie ich Schadenbegrenzung für mich selbst betreiben kann. Das ist etwas, für dass ich mich schämen sollte. Du hast eben nur überreagiert, weil du emotional nicht mehr ein noch aus wusstest. Und du erkennst deinen Fehler, also kannst du es in Zukunft besser machen. Wirklich, du solltest das nicht ganz so negativ sehen. Im Vergleich zu meinen Leistungen auf diesem Gebiet, erhältst du mit viel Wohlwollen höchstens ein befriedigend im Fach „Wie mache ich mich zum Vollidioten". Nee, an den Meister kommst du nicht mal annähernd ran. Und du brauchst dir auch keine Gedanken zu machen, denn ich weiß auch, wie wichtig Diskretion bei so etwas ist. Es ist also ganz alleine deine Sache, wie viel du jemals über diesen Abend erzählen wirst."

„David du kannst richtig lieb sein. Danke! Aber sag mal, was war dann, also ich meine … also haben wir nun…?"

„Na ja, wir sind dann nach hier gefahren. Und ja, wir haben versucht deine Wette umzusetzen."

„Versucht?"

„Doch, wir haben mit einander geschlafen. Also es war auch schön, zweifellos. Also zumindest hast du den Eindruck erweckt, dass es dir auch gefallen hat … bis…"

„Bis was?"

„Bis du mich Simon genannt hast."

„Oh je, das darf doch jetzt wirklich nicht wahr sein! Mir ist das umgekehrt auch einmal passiert, da hab ich den Typen direkt rausgeschmissen. Bist du sehr sauer?"

„Erst war ich schon etwas irritiert, aber dann hast du eben ganz schrecklich angefangen zu weinen und da ist mir klar geworden, wie sehr du Simon liebst. Da konnte ich nicht sauer sein. Außerdem warst du ja mehr als ehrlich, als du diese Wette angeleiert hast. So gesehen habe ich sie wohl gewonnen. Wir haben es nicht geschafft miteinander zu schlafen und glücklich dabei zu sein. Ich meine, es war nicht mal so, dass wir danach das Gefühl hatten, wenigstens körperlich ausgefüllt zu sein. Also wenn man deiner Wettlogik folgt, dann können wir jetzt durchaus noch Hoffnung haben, doch noch die große, wahre Liebe zu finden, meinst du nicht auch?"

Feli wusste nicht, ob sie nun lachen oder weinen sollte und so tat sie einfach beides und David wartete geduldig bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen?"

„Du liebst ihn, oder?"

Felicitas nickte und blickte ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an, ganz so, als sei er die Lottofee, die ihr die Zahlen schon im Vorhinein offenbaren konnte. Er musste schmunzeln. Diese Frau war ganz sicher verrückt und er wusste einfach nie, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass Simon gute Nerven hatte, wenn er sich entscheiden sollte, sich doch auf sie einzulassen.

„Geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Finde heraus warum er meint, dass er dich nicht glücklich machen kann. Vielleicht gibst du ihm wirklich die Chance dein Freund zu werden und vielleicht ändert er ja seine Meinung."

„Das kann ich nicht David."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe nur mit ihm befreundet zu sein und außerdem muss ich ihm dann ja von uns beiden erzählen. Er hatte so wie so, die Idee dass du der richtige Mann für mich sein könntest, da glaubt er mir doch nie, dass ich ihn wirklich liebe."

„Er glaubt, dass ich und du? Das wird ja immer verzwickter. Hat er da vielleicht etwas falsch verstanden und will deshalb nicht?"

„Nein, diese Idee hatte er einfach so. Er meint wohl, dass ich bei dir genug Freiheiten finde, um mich selbst zu verwirklichen und dass ich dir dafür beibringen könnte, wie sich wahre Liebe anfühlt, oder so ähnlich."

„Na dass haben wir heute Nacht ja gründlich widerlegt. Aber willst du es ihm denn überhaupt sagen? Manchmal kann es vielleicht auch besser sein, ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, findest du nicht?"

„Nein David! Ich baue kein Fundament auf unausgesprochenen Stolpersteinen. Glaub mir, wenn ich eines in meinem Leben gelernt habe, dann das. Aber deswegen weiß ich ja auch nicht, ob ich es schaffe, ihm noch einmal entgegenzutreten."

„Solltest du aber, wenn du nicht darüber verrückt werden willst. Ganz ehrlich, sprich mit ihm und kläre das."

„Ich überlege es mir, okay? Heute fahre ich erst mal mit zurück nach Berlin und verdaue das Alles ein bisschen. Dann kann ich mir ja immer noch überlegen, ihn anzurufen oder vielleicht einen Brief zu schreiben. Im Moment möchte ich einfach nur weg hier, kannst du das verstehen?"

„Ob ich das verstehen kann? Das letzte mal, als ich in so einer Situation war, bin ich auf Weltreise gegangen. Aber vor mir selbst konnte ich dann doch nicht davon laufen. Überleg es dir ernsthaft, bevor du es zu sehr bereuen musst, einverstanden?"

„Ja mach ich. Du David?"

„Ja?"

„Für einen überheblichen, arroganten und nervenden Schnösel bist du gar nicht so übel, weißt du das?"

„Oh, danke! Du bist aber für eine nervende, chaotische Zicke auch sehr nett, ganz ehrlich."

Sie grinsten sich an und David erhob sich.

„Hör zu, ich versuch jetzt mal herauszufinden, wo sich Jürgen und Lisa befinden und ob die beiden mit nach Berlin kommen. Vielleicht solltest du die Zeit nutzen und dir noch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Wenn wir soweit sind, hole ich dich ab. Was hältst du davon?"

„Klingt gut. Ich glaube ein bisschen mehr Schlaf und ne Dusche würden mir wirklich gut tun."

Sie drückten sich zum Abschied, bevor David die Wohnung verlies.


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37

Simon seufzte verzweifelt auf und ließ sich kraftlos in den Sessel plumpsen, nachdem er die Heizung bis zum Anschlag hochgedreht hatte und sich eine Wolldecke geschnappt hatte, in die er sich nun einmummelte. Er fühlte sich müde, kraftlos, unendlich erschöpft und er fror ganz jämmerlich, an diesem Sonntagabend. Es war Ende Oktober und draußen tobte ein Herbststurm, der nicht besser zu seiner Stimmung hätte passen können. Wieso war er nur so naiv gewesen und hatte geglaubt, sie nun wohl nicht mehr wieder zusehen? Immerhin waren vier Monate vergangen seit er ihr zum letzten Mal begegnet war. Wenn er an diesen Augenblick dachte, dann zog sich sein Magen gleich wieder zusammen. Er hatte ihr nicht so wehtun wollen und vor allem hatte er nicht gewollt, dass ihr Kontakt so abbrach. Sie war an diesem Abend einfach verschwunden und hatte sich dann auch nicht mehr von ihm verabschiedet, als sie nach Berlin zurückfuhr. Zwei Wochen hatte er gehofft, sie würde sich melden, wenn sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hätte und dass sie sich dann aussprechen könnten. Dann hatte er ihr eine Mail geschickt. Sie war nur kurz gewesen. Er hatte geschrieben, dass es ihm sehr Leid tat und dass sie sich unbedingt melden solle, damit er ihr das Ganze besser erklären könnte. Jeden Tag hatte er mehrfach sein Postfach kontrolliert und bei jeder Mail die eintraf, hatte er zitternd gehofft, sie sei von ihr, aber es kam keine Antwort. Also hatte er ihr einige Wochen später eine zweite, ausführlichere Variante gesendet, in der er versuchte, ihr all das zu erklären, was in ihm vorging und gleichzeitig mit der Bitte, den Kontakt nicht ganz abbrechen zu lassen. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er doch eher langsam auf die Menschen zu ging und dass er nicht an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaubte. Er versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass er schon alleine deshalb noch gar nicht sagen konnte, ob er in sie verliebt war. Dann schrieb er ihr warum er glaubte, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie sei und warum z.B. David viel besser zu ihr passen würde. Ebenso berichtete er ihr von der Erfahrung seiner letzten Beziehung und versuchte all seine Gedanken hierzu, so klar und ehrlich wie es ihm möglich war, aufzuschreiben. Die Mail war seitenlang geworden und er hatte zwei Tage gebraucht, bis sie schließlich so zu seiner Zufriedenheit formuliert war, dass er sie abschickte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er beinahe schmunzeln. Feli hätte niemals so lange gezögert. Sie hätte einfach aufgeschrieben, was ihr durch den Kopf ging und hätte eine solche Mail dann abgesendet, ohne sie noch ewig lange zu durchforsten und zu ändern. Auch auf diese Mail hatte sie nicht geantwortet und so sehr ihn das auch schmerzte, es bestätigte ihn darin, dass er den richtigen Weg gegangen war. Trotzdem war sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und er hatte sich immer wieder dabei erwischt, dass er sich eine Klärung wünschte, die ihm die Freundin, die sie geworden war, wieder in sein Leben zurück brachte. Er hatte diesen Wunsch schließlich sogar auf einen kleinen Zettel gedacht und ihn im Frühlingsteil der Litfaßsäule aufgehängt. Schließlich wünschte er sich ja einen Neuanfang. Dann hatte er den Wunsch einige Tage später noch einmal auf einen weiteren kleinen Zettel gedacht und ihn zusätzlich im Winter aufgehängt, denn er erhoffte sich, endlich wieder eine innere Ruhe zu finden, die ihn zu sich selbst zurückführte. Ein weiterer Zettel hing schließlich auch im Herbst, denn vielleicht schaffte es ja die Weisheit und Erfahrung, das Ganze wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Doch als sie sich immer noch nicht meldete, nahm er noch ein weiteres Stück Papier in die Hand. Ob er noch den Sommer bemühen sollte, Sinnbild für Liebe, Freude und das pralle Leben? Warum eigentlich nicht? Er liebte seine Freunde ja schließlich alle, alles eine Frage der Interpretation hatte er fast trotzig gedacht und so kam es, dass an der Litfaßsäule in allen vier Jahreszeiten, der gleichen Wunsch hing. Nun ja, er schien sich nicht zu erfüllen, aber dass hatte er ja auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Doch heute Abend war er eines Besseren belehrt worden. Obwohl, es war ja nach hinten losgegangen und wahrscheinlich würde er sie nun wirklich nie wieder treffen. Insofern konnte er sich zumindest noch auf seine Vernunft verlassen, wenn es um das Thema Aberglaube ging. ‚Unfug', schimpfte er sich selbst, ‚sie ist weg und das tut verflucht weh, nun gib es schon zu, du Idiot!'. Wieder seufzte er schwer auf. Er hätte doch nun wirklich ahnen können, dass sie ebenfalls kommen würde, um Jürgen bei seinem Umzug zu helfen. War er wirklich so vermessen gewesen, zu glauben, sie würde sich darum drücken, nur um ihm nicht begegnen zu müssen? ‚Unfug!', dachte er erneut und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Dann versuchte er, sich von seinen Gedanken fort zu schleichen, was ihm auch kurz gelang.

Er dachte darüber nach, wie schön es war, dass Jürgen nun endlich mit Francesca zusammen gezogen war. Er gönnte den beiden ihr Glück sehr, denn es war einfach schön mitzuerleben, wie glücklich sie miteinander waren. Es war herrlich mitzubekommen, dass es noch Pärchen gab, die ganz offensichtlich eine echte Chance hatten, gemeinsam alt zu werden. Klar nach vier Monaten, war dieser Gedanke sicher verfrüht, aber die beiden strahlten zusammen einfach etwas aus, was diese Idee sofort provozierte. Beiden fiel es nicht leicht, sich zu entscheiden, ob sie nun in Köln oder Berlin leben würden, klar war nur, dass sie zusammen sein wollten. Also hatten sie es dem Schicksal überlassen. Francesca hatte sich in Berlin beworben und Jürgen hatte nach einem geeigneten Ladenlokal in Köln gesucht. Jürgen war zuerst fündig geworden und so war die Marschrichtung klar. Er hatte sich zwar lang und breit in seiner typischen Jürgenmanier darüber ausgelassen, wie furchtbar es sei, dass er seinen schönen Kiosk jetzt „Büdchen" nennen musste, damit auch die letzte rheinische Frohnatur begriff, was gemeint war, aber Francesca hatte ihn nur lachend geküsst.

„Na wenn du dass schon schlimm findest, dann warte mal den Karneval und die halven Hähne ab", hatte sie gegluckst.

„Ja, ja und die Pfannkuchen heißen bei euch Berliner, das ist doch krank!", hatte er nur empört geantwortet und sie dann aber liebevoll an sich gezogen, um sie zu küssen.

„Du weißt schon, das du meine ganze Qual diesbezüglich, wieder gut machen musst, oder?"

„So? Und wie? So viele Autos haben wir doch gar nicht, die ich alle reparieren könnte", zog sie ihn auf.

„Na, ich hatte da auch mehr an ganz viel Liebe gedacht."

„Hm, da wird sich meine Großmutteraber freuen, wenn sie hört, dass du dir eine echte italienische Großfamilie wünscht."

Simon lachte bei dieser Erinnerung laut auf. Francesca hatte es mit diesen Worten tatsächlich geschafft Jürgen sprachlos zu machen und auch, wenn er seinen betröppelten Gesichtsausdruck nicht hatte sehen können, war die Situationskomik einfach köstlich gewesen. Das Jürgen jetzt in Köln leben würde, tröstete ihn auch ein ganz klein wenig darüber hinweg, dass Rokko bereits vor zwei Monaten zurück nach Berlin gegangen war, um mit Lisa die neue Firma aufzubauen. Die beiden waren wie damals ein unschlagbares Team und so schien Lisas Geschäftskonzept voll aufzugehen. Rokko fehlte ihm schon sehr. Zwar war ihr Kontakt auch vorher etwas sporadischer geworden, da Rokko ja nicht mehr in die unsicht-Bar gekommen war, aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, das plötzlich mehrere 100 km Distanz zwischen ihnen lagen. Aber er freute sich auch unsagbar für Rokko. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert in den vergangenen Monaten. Endlich fuhr Rokko nicht mehr mit angezogener Handbremse durchs Leben. Er strahlte eine ungeheuere innere Zufriedenheit aus und schien endlich bei sich selbst angekommen zu sein. Besonders freute es Simon aber, dass Rokko sich nicht verbog oder sich vollkommen mit seiner Lisa einigelte. Nach Rokkos Erzählungen der Vergangenheit, hatte er das ein wenig befürchtet. Aber nun konnte er feststellen, dass sein Freund begann, auch eigene Kontakte in Berlin zu knüpfen, die nicht nur durch Lisa zustande kamen. Die beiden bemühten sich ganz ernsthaft darum, ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen, das ihre eigenen Vergangenheiten zwar mit einschloss, sie aber nicht der Eigenständigkeit beraubte. Besonders interessant fand es Simon zu verfolgen, dass Rokko sich ganz langsam wieder an David annäherte und die beiden eine echte Gesprächsbasis fanden, die sich möglicherweise irgendwann weiter ausbauen könnte. Zumindest hatten die beiden sich aber gründlich ausgesprochen und waren nun im Reinen miteinander, was man von Lisa und David nun nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte. Lisa traute ihm einfach immer noch nicht und es fiel ihr sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass Rokko dies ganz anders sah als sie. Das Rokko sich davon nicht abhalten lies, den Kontakt zu David aufrecht zu erhalten und Lisa dies, wenn auch zähneknirschend, zuließ, gab Simon das sichere Gefühl, dass die beiden es diesmal wirklich schaffen könnten. Simon freute sich schon sehr auf den kommenden Abend, denn Rokko würde im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die heute schon abgereist waren, noch bis Dienstagabend bleiben. Sie hatten sich zum gemeinsamen Kochen verabredet und er hoffte sehr, dass Rokko ihm vielleicht helfen könnte, wieder klar zu sehen und das Gespräch mit Feli aufzuarbeiten.

‚Wo mit wir wieder beim Thema wären', dachte Simon missmutig und schon drängten sich ihm die Ereignisse des Tages wieder auf. Da er beim Umzug nicht wirklich helfen konnte hatte er angeboten, für die Helfer zu kochen und so waren sie am Mittag alle bei ihm eingetroffen. Er war wirklich naiv gewesen, dass er nicht mit Feli gerechnet hatte, aber es hatte ihm fast die Beine weg gehauen, als sie ihn plötzlich begrüßt hatte. Er hatte mit Mühe und Not eine Begrüßung zurück gestammelt und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen. Hinter ihm war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden, denn alle waren gespannt, was nun wohl geschehen würde. Die Situation war regelrecht surreal und er konnte sich einfach nicht aus seiner Starre lösen.

„Wie sieht es aus? Darf ich nun rein kommen, oder soll ich lieber gehen?", hatte Feli provokativ gefragt und endlich konnte er reagieren. Er war zur Seite getreten und hatte schließlich doch antworten können.

„Nein, natürlich komm rein! Ich freue mich dass du hier bist … wirklich", hatte er dann noch leise hinzu gesetzt. Das Essen verlief recht angespannt und mehr als das nötigste organisatorische kam weder über seine noch über ihre Lippen. Als die Truppe zum Aufbruch blies, um sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen, wurde Simon völlig hektisch und beschwatzte alle noch, einen Espresso zu trinken. Er musste es doch irgendwie schaffen noch mit ihr zu reden, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie jetzt einfach wieder so verschwand. Aber so sehr er sich auch den Kopf nach den richtigen Worten zerbrach, er fand sie einfach nicht und so verstrich die kostbare Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, gnadenlos. Ehe er sich's versah, stand er mit seinem Besuch wieder im Flur und verabschiedete sich. Dann stand sie vor ihm und nahm seine Hand, so als wollte sie sich bei ihm verabschieden. Er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und dann brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Geh noch nicht, lass uns reden, bitte Felicitas!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich komme hierher und gehe dann wieder ohne mit dir zu reden?", fragte sie seltsam tonlos.

„Ja … nein … also ich weiß nicht … du hast ja auch nicht auf meine Mails geantwortet, also hab ich gedacht …"

„Auf die Mails konnte ich nicht so einfach antworten und schon gar nicht so anonym schriftlich. Aber ich bin nur mit hierher gekommen, weil ich ebenfalls denke, dass wir uns endlich aussprechen müssen. Allerdings wollte ich schon sehen, ob du es auch willst oder ob du mich einfach so hättest gehen lassen." In ihrer Stimme schwang Schmerz und Trauer mit und Simon musste sich sehr beherrschen, um sie nicht einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie das missverstehen würde. Auf keinen Fall wollte er noch mal in die Verlegenheit kommen, dass sie ihn einfach so küsste. Dieser Vorstellung machte ihm Angst und dafür schämte er sich, denn eigentlich war das nun wirklich albern und schließlich war er ja auch kein Teenager mehr. Trotzdem machte er einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, um mehr Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Wieso konntest du nicht auf die Mails antworten, bzw. warum hast du solange gewartet?"

„Die erste Mail war mir einfach zu wenig, Simon. Ich fand nachdem ich dir mein Herz offenbart habe und du mich so zurückgestoßen hast, lag es an dir dich zu öffnen. Das hast du in der zweiten Mail ja dann auch getan, aber ich habe zuerst eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um herauszufinden, was ich nun davon denken soll und dann konnte ich dir nicht einfach eine Antwort schreiben. Das geht nicht, das können wir nur gemeinsam auflösen und dafür müssen wir und schon gegenüber stehen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja, schon", brachte Simon mühsam heraus und er merkte wie sehr ihm die ganze Situation zusetzte. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum es nur so leicht war, die Dinge zu überblicken, wenn es um die Probleme anderer Menschen ging. Wirklich blöd, das gerade Emotionen das Leben so bereicherten, denn in diesem Augenblick hätte er seine eigenen, am liebsten für immer aus sich herausoperiert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aber auch gegenüber setzten."

„Äh was?", fragte er und riss sich ganz verwirrt aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich meine wir müssen das doch nicht hier im Flur klären, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich! Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Magst du vielleicht noch etwas trinken?"

„Nein, ich will einfach nur reden." Sie setzten sich und Feli atmete tief durch. „Simon weißt du, ich hab dich jetzt solange nicht gesehen, aber meine Gefühle sind immer noch die gleichen, wie an deinem Geburtstag." Es hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet, dies so klar auszusprechen und sie konnte deutlich wahrnehmen, wie sehr diese Worte auch ihn berührten. Felicitas hatte keine Ahnung, wie dieses Gespräch sich entwickeln würde, aber sie wollte ihm endlich all das sagen, was sie nun schon so lange quälte. Es würde dann an ihm liegen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber wenigstens würde sie dann endgültig wissen woran sie war. Feli begann damit, ihm von ihrer Nacht mit David zu erzählen und wie sich inzwischen ihnen eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, die ganz sicher nicht in einer Liebesgeschichte enden würde. Simon hatte seltsam reagiert, wie sie fand. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er heftiger reagieren würde und ihr entweder widersprach, ganz nach dem Motto, wenn sie schon mit ihm geschlafen hätte, dann würde sich sicher doch noch mehr daraus entwickeln, so wie er vermutet hatte. Sie hatte auch noch damit gerechnet, dass er vielleicht entsetzt über dieses Geständnis wäre und ihr vorwerfen könnte, dass sie ihn gar nicht lieben könnte, wenn sie noch am selben Abend mit einem anderen Mann ins Bett gegangen war. Für beide Möglichkeiten hätte sie eine Antwort gehabt, doch Simon blieb scheinbar recht ungerührt.

„Gut, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt, aber es freut mich, dass ihr jetzt Freunde seit", hatte er monoton geantwortet und sie damit ganz verwirrt. So brauchte sie einen Moment, bis sie fortfahren konnte. Sie ahnte nicht, dass auch Simon diese kleine Pause mehr als dringend benötigte, denn in seinem Inneren tobte es gewaltig. Er spürte, dass es ihm so gar nicht egal war, das sie mit David geschlafen hatte und das, wo er ihr das doch schon beinahe gewünscht hatte. Nun war er einerseits erleichtert, dass sie kein Paar waren, andererseits, wäre das genau die Lösung für ihr Problem gewesen und sie hätten einfach Freunde sein können. Er verflucht sich für seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle und die Situation dafür, dass sie so gar nichts zu klären schien, sondern noch alles viel komplizierter machte.

Feli straffte nun den Rücken und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Wenn er so wenig Reaktion zeigte, dann war es nötig, dass sie ihn zu einer klaren Position zwang. Danach könnte sie immer noch ins Detail gehen. Sie wollte endlich wissen was er empfand, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Alles was er geschrieben oder gesagt hatte, folgte einer gewissen Logik, aber es wurde einfach nicht klar, ob seine Gefühle nun einfach nicht ausreichten, um sich auf eine Liebesbeziehung mir ihr einzulassen und er deshalb ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis wollte, oder ob er einfach an seiner Feigheit scheiterte, erneut verletzt werden zu können oder selbst verletzen zu müssen. Genau das wollte sie nun herausfinden.

„Simon, ich habe deine Mail rauf und runter gelesen. Weißt du, mein Verstand ist ja in der Lage, das alles irgendwo nachzuvollziehen, aber das reicht mir nicht. Ganz ehrlich, da ich dich nun mal liebe, muss ich es auch mit dem Herzen begreifen, kannst du dass verstehen?"

„Ja natürlich, aber wie soll ich dir das erklären?"

„Ich hab versucht, es mit dem Herzen zu erfassen, aber immer wieder ist mir eines klar geworden. Alles was du da schreibst, dass kann man nicht mit einem liebenden Herzen nachfühlen. Das geht einfach nicht, Simon. Es tut mir leid es dir so sagen zu müssen, aber wenn man es mit dem Herzen betrachtet, dann ist das gequirlte Kacke!" Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt ihn so zu provozieren, aber er trieb sie, mit seiner Passivität gerade in den Wahnsinn und sie brauchte einfach eine handfeste Reaktion. Sie wusste, dass sie den letzten Satz äußerst aggressiv hervorgebracht hatte, aber es tat ihr eigentlich nur gut auch ihrer Wut ein Stück weit Luft zu machen. Es war ihr klar, dass er sie nicht absichtlich verletzte und selbst ebenfalls litt, denn das war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Trotzdem fand sie es richtig, denn sie hoffte, das der Schmerz ihn begreifen lies. Und tatsächlich schien seine Fassade endlich aufzubrechen, denn auch seine Stimme lies nun Wut und Entsetzen erkennen.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen. Ich habe dir meine Gedanken und Gefühle mehr als nur ehrlich mitgeteilt. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sie nicht nachvollziehen kannst, weil du andere Erfahrungen hast, aber du kannst doch nicht einfach behauptet, dass sie nichts Wert sind!"

„Doch das kann ich. Natürlich haben sie einen Wert und sie sind auch wichtig, um dich als Person zu begreifen. Sie bedeuten mir auch eine ganze Menge, aber sie sind in einem anderen Zusammenhang wichtig. Nur Simon, du hast zwar alle diese wichtigen Gedanken und Gefühle ehrlich mit mir geteilt, aber du hast sie auch benutzt, um dich vor der einen Antwort, die mir wichtig ist, zu drücken. Es hat einfach noch keine Bedeutung zu wissen, woran es möglicherweise alles scheitern kann, dass wir zueinander finden, wenn du mir nicht sagst, ob du mich liebst. Liebst du mich Simon oder nicht? Vorher brauchen wir gar nicht weiter zu diskutieren!"

Simon schluckte. „Also ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich nicht an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaube und das ich länger brauche, um…"

„Simon, hör auf! Wir kennen und nicht erst seit einem Blick! Wir haben eine unglaubliche Woche gemeinsam verbracht. Wir haben uns gegenseitig soviel von uns erzählt. Wir haben nicht nur darüber geredet, wir haben uns auch verstanden. Wir haben uns verstanden, nicht nur oberflächlich und mit Worten, sondern tiefer und das hast du mir deutlich zurück gemeldet. Also sprich hier nicht vom ersten Blick! Und jetzt sind vier Monate ins Land gegangen. Hast du an mich gedacht, Hast du dich nach mir gesehnt? Liebst du mich?"

Simon schluckte erneut. Liebte er sie? Es war kein Tag in den vergangenen vier Monaten vergangen, an dem er nicht an sie gedacht hatte. Und nachts? Wie oft hatte er von ihr geträumt? Manchmal waren es Albträume, aber meistens hatte sie sich in diesen Träumen geküsst … und auch mehr. Dann war er aufgewacht und er war enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie nicht neben ihm lag. Ja, er hatte sich nach ihr gesehnt. Aber trotzdem, er wusste doch, dass es nicht gut gehen würde, also was sollte er denn nun antworten?

„Simon?", kam es ungeduldig von Feli.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht!"

„Du weißt es nicht? Dann finde es heraus!" Feli war unglaublich traurig über seine Antwort, denn sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er diesen kleinen Schritt nicht vorwärts gehen wollte. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Kraft fehlte und sie wollte nicht kämpfen. Entweder er liebte sie oder eben nicht. Wenn er sie liebte, dann würde es sich lohnen, aber ohne eine Antwort gab es einfach keinen Weg. Sie nahm wahr, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten und so stand sie auf.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du die Antwort kennst, du weißt wo du mich findest" Ihre Stimme zitterte und brach immer wieder weg. Simon tat es selbst unglaublich weh, das sie so litt und am liebsten hätte er heraus geschrieen, dass er sie liebte, aber so sehr er es auch wollte, der Schatten war einfach zu groß um über ihn zu springen. Immer wieder hielten ihn seine alten Erfahrungen zurück und beschworen ihn, nicht dieselben Fehler zu wiederholen.

„Simon, ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich sage es dir noch einmal: Ich liebe dich und ich werde sicher noch eine Weile warten. Aber du solltest dir nicht zuviel Zeit lassen mit deiner Antwort, vielleicht versteht mein Herz sonst doch noch, warum du glaubst, mich nicht glücklich machen zu können". Sie ging in Richtung Flur.

„Felicitas?"

„Ja?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß wie sehr ich dich gerade verletzte und es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich kann nicht anders."

„Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte sie, bevor sie die Tür ins Schloss zog.

Simon saß immer noch zusammengekauert in seinem Sessel und bei den Erinnerungen, kamen endlich die Tränen, die schon die ganze Zeit hinter seinen Augen gebrannt hatten. Es war erleichternd, sie endlich heraus zu lassen und dennoch, war es ihm einfach nicht möglich, eine klare Antwort darauf zu finden, was er nun tun sollte. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, um endlich eine Antwort zu erbitten, die ihm, den richtigen Weg weisen konnte. In diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

Simon zuckte zusammen, als die Klingel ertönte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine Gedanken soweit sortiert hatte, dass er in der Lage war zu reagieren. Schließlich erhob er sich zögerlich, wischte sich die letzten schon halbgetrockneten Tränen weg und schlurfte dann mehr aus Pflichtgefühl, denn aus Überzeugung zur Tür. Eigentlich verspürte er wenig Lust, sich heute noch mit irgendeinem menschlichen Wesen zu befassen, aber jemand vor der Tür stehen zu lassen, brachte er dann doch nicht übers Herz.

„Hey Simon, ich hab ne Flasche Wein mitgebracht. Ich hoffe das ist okay?"

„Rokko! Mit dir hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich meine, du wolltest doch heute zu Luca und dann morgen … Luca hat dich doch ganz sicher nicht versetzt..."

„Nein hat er nicht, aber er fand auch, dass ich nach diesem Tag besser noch mal nach dir schauen sollte. … Ähm … und Feli … die war so durch den Wind, nachdem ihr gesprochen habt, da war ich mir sicher, dass es dir vermutlich auch nicht viel besser geht."

„ Na super! Jetzt versau ich euch den Abend. Ihr seht euch doch jetzt auch nicht mehr so häufig. Mensch Rokko, du weißt über deinen Besuch freue ich mich immer, aber wir sehen uns doch morgen Abend. Ich meine so schlecht geht es mir nun wirklich nicht. Du solltest die Zeit lieber mit Luca verbringen, so wie es geplant war. Morgen ist doch nun auch noch genug Zeit, um dich mit meinem Mist vollzumüllen."

„Simon, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mit Luca einen schönen Abend habe, wenn wir die ganze Zeit grübeln, was da zwischen dir und Feli so schief läuft und wie es dir wohl geht. Davon ab, ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich dich in der unsicht-Bar zugemüllt habe. Ich finde du bist es mir schuldig, dass ich jetzt auch mal ein bisschen in deinem Seelenabfall rumbrokeln darf. Also was ist jetzt, lässt du mich rein?"

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Nö!"

Simon schlurfte zurück in Richtung Sessel und ließ sich erneut hineinplumpsen. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich nun über Rokkos Auftauchen freuen sollte oder nicht. Hatte er sich nicht gerade noch verzweifelt Antworten gewünscht und hatte er nicht auch das Bedürfnis darüber zu sprechen? Doch sicher, so war es, aber die Vorstellung Rokko nachdem sicher anstrengenden Umzug auch noch den ganzen Abend als Seelenklempner schuften zu lassen, gefiel ihn dann doch nicht so gut. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es, nach all dem was an diesem Tag schon passiert war, verkraften würde, sich auch noch mit Rokkos Sicht der Dinge auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Er nahm wahr, wie Rokko es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machte und entschied sich erstmal abzuwarten. Er konnte immer noch antworten, wenn Rokko ihn direkt etwas fragte, er musste ihn ja nicht unbedingt von sich aus zulabern.

Rokko hingegen überlegte sich unterdessen, wie er es wohl am besten hinbekam, seinen Freund reden zu lassen, ohne ihn zu sehr in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drängen. Er vermutete, dass wenn er ihn ausfragen würde nicht unbedingt viel dabei raus käme und so blieb er ebenfalls einfach sitzen und schwieg. Rokko bemerkte, wie Simon unter dem Schweigen immer unruhiger wurde und wie es ganz offensichtlich in ihm brodelte. Er musste schmunzeln, denn nun wusste er, dass er mit seiner Schweigetaktik auf das richtige Pferd gesetzt hatte. Und tatsächlich platzte es kurz darauf aus Simon heraus.

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen! Feli war also durch den Wind, wie du sagst ... ging es ihr denn sehr schlecht?", fragte Simon dann kleinlaut.

„Das weißt du doch Simon. Sie liebt dich und sie kam in der Hoffnung hierher, die Sache mit dir zu klären. Weißt du, wenn ich David glauben will, dann hat sie in den vergangenen vier Monaten verdammt gelitten unter ihrem Liebeskummer. Sie wollte einfach wissen, ob es eine Chance gibt, oder ob sie dich nun aufgeben soll. Du lässt sie in der Schwebe hängen und das ist nicht gerade fair."

„Du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich das absichtlich mache. Sie zu verletzten ist nun wirklich das Letzte was ich will. Aber was soll ich denn tun? Es gibt einfach keine Zukunft für uns."

„Dann sag ihr, dass du sie nicht liebst. Lass sie gehen, Simon! Am besten rufst du sie sofort an und sagst ihr das."

„Das … das kann ich nicht!", stieß Simon gequält hervor.

Rokko schwieg einen Moment und als er sah, wie sehr sein Freund litt, seufzte er auf. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, in welchen Zustand Feli schließlich zurückgekommen war und dann verbissen Kisten geschleppt hatte, um allen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte er sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen, Simon so die Leviten zu lesen, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als endlich zu zugeben, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte unbedingt erreichen, dass die beiden einen gemeinsamen Weg fanden. David hatte ihm einen Einblick in Feli Gedankenwelt gewährt und er war sich sicher, dass ihre Gefühle für Simon weit mehr waren, als ein bedenkenloses Geplänkel. Sie hatte sich sehr klar damit auseinander gesetzt, was es bedeutete, wenn sie sich auf ihn einlassen würde, aber das schreckte sie nicht ab. Zu sehr fühlte sie, dass seine Liebe ihr ein Gefühl von Heimat geben konnte, die sie zuvor noch nie erfahren hatte und auch, dass sie ihm genau dieses zurückgeben wollte. Diese Frau liebte seinen Freund und das mit allem was zu ihm gehörte, da war er sich ganz sicher. Trotzdem begriff er in diesem Augenblick auch wieder, was Simon davon abhielt, sich zu öffnen. Er wusste dass Simon nicht nur einmal die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass sich die Menschen wieder von ihm zurückzogen, wenn der Reiz des Neuen einmal verflogen war und sie feststellten, was es bedeutete im Alltag mit eine Behinderung zu leben. Ohne Frage, dass hatte ihn mehr als nur vorsichtig gemacht und er hatte es sich nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt, lieber auf Feli zu verzichten, als sie in ein Leben zu drängen, von dem er vermutete, dass sie sich dort irgendwann nicht mehr wohl fühlen würde. Aber Rokko spürte einfach, dass er sich hier auf dem Holzweg befand. Hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Bedürfnis Simon zeigen zu wollen, wie gut er ihn verstand und dem Drang, ihn nicht an seinem Glück vorbeilaufen lassen zu wollen, fuhr er schließlich mit einer nun wesentlich sanfteren Stimme fort.

„Wieso kannst du das nicht?"

„Weil ich … ich würde sie belügen, Rokko."

„Lügen? Wieso lügst du, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du sie nicht genug liebst, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein?"

„Rokko, du kennst die Antwort! Warum tust du das?"

„Nein, ich kenne die Antwort nicht, du hast es nicht einmal klar ausgesprochen. Mit einer reinen Ahnung kommen wir hier nicht weiter, weißt du."

„Ich liebe sie! Ich liebe sie zu sehr, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein! Bist du nun zufrieden?"

„Bist du es?"

„Wie soll ich denn zufrieden sein? Wenn sie sich doch einfach auf eine Freundschaft einlassen könnte. Ich vermisse sie so! Warum muss sie sich auch in mich Verlieben? Wenn sie David lieben würde, wäre dass alles viel leichter. Wir wären Freunde und könnten uns austauschen und ab und zu würde wir uns treffen. Das wäre schön. Ich glaube damit könnte ich umgehen."

„Simon, belüg dich doch nicht selbst. Wenn du sie liebst, würdest du dich damit doch nur quälen. Frag mich, ich weiß wovon ich rede! Ich habe auch versucht Lisa nur ein Freund zu sein, damals als David entführt worden ist. Ich konnte es irgendwie, weil ich sie so liebe, aber auf Dauer wäre ich daran kaputt gegangen. Glaub mir, ich hab es getestet, es funktioniert nicht."

„Aber es ist so viel schlimmer, sie gar nicht mehr zu sehen!"

„Dann sprich mit ihr und sag ihr die Wahrheit! Sag ihr, dass du sie liebst, aber dass es trotzdem deiner Ansicht nach keine Möglichkeit für euch gibt. Wenn du ihr Freund sein willst, darfst du sie auch nicht belügen. Und wenn du behauptest, dass du nicht weißt, was du für sie empfindest, dann ist das genauso gelogen, wie ihr zu sagen, du liebst sie nicht."

„Aber wenn ich ihr das sage, wird sie versuchen zu kämpfen. Damit tue ich ihr doch auch nur unnötig weh. Sie kann nicht gewinnen, weil das einfach nicht ihr Leben ist."

„Und was ist wenn sie doch gewinnt, eben weil es genau ihr Leben ist. Ihr Leben an deiner Seite? Simon, du liebst diese Frau und sie liebt dich. Das ist Fakt. Ich weiß, ich dürfte eigentlich kein Wort sagen, nachdem was ich mit Lisa durch habe, aber vielleicht muss ich auch gerade deswegen, etwas dazu sagen. Wenn man einen Menschen liebt, dann muss man sich dem einfach stellen, das habe ich jetzt begriffen. Wenn du davor wegläufst, verlierst du dich selbst. Wenn ich damals zu Lisa gegangen wäre und sie mit all meinem Schmerz konfrontiert hätte, wäre uns beiden viel erspart geblieben. Ich weiß es ist nicht immer so, dass es wirklich funktioniert. Vielleicht wirst du ja wirklich wieder enttäuscht und es passiert genau das was du befürchtest. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Das kannst du nicht wissen, Simon! Aber ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man einfach davon läuft und versucht die Liebe in sich abzutöten. Ich habe jeden Tag, den ich hier in Köln war, daran gearbeitet, ein weiteres Stück meiner Liebe zu Lisa abzutöten, weil es scheinbar keinen Weg gab, sie zu leben. Aber diese Liebe war zäh und mit jedem Stück was ich versucht habe zu töten, habe ich auch ein Stück von mir hergeben müssen. Ich hab genau gespürt, wie ich wieder einen Teil meiner Freude, einen Teil meines Tiefganges, ein Teil meiner Fähigkeit ein Freund zu sein und noch so viel mehr eingebüsst habe. Hätte ich mit ihr geredet und zu meiner Liebe gestanden, dann hätte ich das alles nicht verlieren müssen, selbst wenn es nicht geklappt hätte zwischen uns beiden. Im Nachhinein glaube ich die Angst und der Schmerz, wenn Lisa mich tatsächlich nicht lieben würde, hätte mir wahrscheinlich jede Menge Lebensenergie entzogen, aber ich wäre wenigstens Rokko Kowalski geblieben. Simon du bist mein Freund und das bist du, weil du ein Profil hast. Du bist nicht, wie die Masse, die sich anpasst, nur um möglichst leicht durchs Leben zu kommen. Du hast etwas mitzuteilen und du hast die Fähigkeit zu sehen, was hinter den Masken der Menschen steckt und du bist ein Mensch, der lieben kann!. Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht weißt, woher du die Kraft nehmen sollst, dich ihr zu stellen. Ich hab sie auch nicht gehabt und ohne euch wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg mich selbst zu verlieren. Deshalb kann ich dich nur bitten den Mut zu haben. Verlier dich nicht, ich brauche dich nämlich noch! Und wenn ich dir dabei helfen kann, dann tu ich das auch ein Stück weit, um meiner selbst willen."

Simon saß nun wie angewurzelt auf seinem Sessel und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er nun denken sollte. Rokkos Worte hatten ihm einen Kloß im Hals beschert, den er nicht los zu werden wusste. Es war einfach zu viel Emotion für einen einzigen Tag und es nahm ihm jede Sicherheit zu wissen, was nun noch richtig war. Er fühlte was Rokkos Worte ihm bedeuteten, doch er konnte einfach nicht angemessen reagieren.

„Rokko ich … ich weiß nicht. Gib mir Zeit, ich muss dass alles erst mal sortieren, ja?"

„Natürlich! Lass uns einfach noch einen Schluck von dem Wein trinken. Du weißt jetzt, wie ich die Sache sehe und letztendlich musst du das für dich entscheiden, aber ich bin da, wenn du willst."

Lisa sah auf die Uhr und stöhnte auf. Es war schon 18:00 Uhr, das gab es doch gar nicht! Sie hatte sich nach der Mittagspause direkt wieder an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und sich in die nicht enden wollende Arbeit gestürzt. Die Firma war wirklich unglaublich gut angelaufen, aber das brachte auch wieder einmal ein enorm hohes Arbeitspensum mit sich. Sie schmunzelte. Wie gut das Rokko noch in Köln war, sonst hätte er ihr die Ohren lang gezogen, weil sie seiner Ansicht nach nicht genug Acht auf sich gab. Nun ja, sie hatte auch wirklich das ganze Wochenende gearbeitet und konnte es kaum glauben, dass schon wieder Montagabend war. Aber wenigstens hatte das ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm, in einem erträglichen Maß gehalten. Der Gedanke, dass er am nächsten Tag endlich wieder bei ihr sein würde, machte sie ganz glücklich. Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Dann beschloss sie, für heute aufzuhören und ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, bevor sie den China Imbiss überfallen würde. Es war schon seltsam, wie sich ihre Essgewohnheiten seit der Schwangerschaft verändert hatten. Wie gut das Rokko wenigstens halbwegs dafür sorgte, dass sie sich gesund ernährte. In diesem Moment hätte sie am liebsten ausschließlich einen riesigen Berg Krabbenchips verschlungen und das, wo sie das Zeug früher immer gehasst hatte. Ihre Vernunft schlug ihr dann aber den Kompromiss vor,sich auf ein Chop Suey einzulassen und sich mit einer kleinen Tüte Krabbenchips zufrieden zu geben. Sie verließ also ihr Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsimbiss. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte entschied sie sich zu Fuß durch den Park nach Hause zu laufen. Sie spürte deutlich, dass ihr der Bewegungsmangel, der letzten Tage nicht gut getan hatte und irgendwie war ihr auch so nicht so wohl zumute. Im Park merkte sie plötzlich wie ihr Kreislauf abzusacken begann. Sie setzte sich schnell auf eine Bank und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Es war seltsam, denn seit dem vierten Monat war es ihr eigentlich nur noch gut gegangen in ihrer Schwangerschaft. Ihr war seit dem nicht einmal mehr übel geworden und auch so hatte sie sich rund um wohl gefühlt. Sie hoffte, dass es ihr bald wieder besser gehen würde und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht einfach zu viel gegessen hatte. Dann riss eine wohl bekannte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und innerlich stöhnte sie entnervt auf.

„Hey Lisa, was für ein Zufall. Bist du auf dem Weg nach Hause?" David strahlte sie an und freute sich über die Gelegenheit ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln zu können. Es machte ihn immer noch sehr traurig, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte. Es ließ ihn jedes Mal begreifen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte und er hoffte, dass es ihr irgendwann einmal nicht mehr so nahe ging, dass sie ihn dafür hasste. Dass er es geschafft hatte, dass Lisa überhaupt solche Gefühle hatte, war ihm mehr als unbehaglich und er wollte einfach, dass ihr die Erinnerung an das Geschehene nicht mehr wehtat. Lisa verdrehte innerlich die Augen. David war nun wirklich der Letzte, den sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Hoffentlich verschwand er schnell wieder.

„Hallo David", sagte sie deshalb nur knapp und unterkühlt.

„Wenn du nach Hause willst, kann ich dich begleiten, wenn du magst", versuchte David das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

„Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich möchte nur einen Augenblick hier sitzen und meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Ich hatte im Büro heute soviel Stress, ehrlich gesagt wäre ich jetzt gerne alleine. Du verstehst?"

„Ja natürlich!", erwiderte er enttäuscht und wollte gerade ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen, als Lisa schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog und laut aufstöhnte.

„Mein Gott, was ist denn los Lisa?! Hast du Schmerzen? So sag doch was!" Er nahm nun auch wahr, dass sich kalter Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn bildete und sie unter Krämpfen von der Bank zu rutschen drohte.

„Ich weiß nicht David … es tut so weh! Es ist doch noch viel zu früh! Mein Kind …Hilf mir David, bitte!"

„Ich rufe einen Arzt! Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich dir!" Er zerrte an seiner Jacke, um sie auszuziehen und sie auf die Bank legen zu können. Dann zog er Lisa auf die Jacke und hielt sie fest. Schnell hatte er den Notruf gewählt und nun wartete er zitternd auf den Krankenwagen. Er wusste nicht, wie er Lisa helfen konnte. Sie wand sich unter den Schmerzen und er redete immer wieder beruhigend auf sie ein. Es schien unendlich lange zu dauern und David kochte vor Zorn, dass die Passanten zwar alle dumm schauten, aber keiner Anstalten machte zu helfen. Endlich, als er kurz vorm Verzweifeln war, hörte er von fern das Martinshorn ertönen.


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39

Simon saß etwas ungeduldig an seinem Rechner und versuchte sich ein wenig mit Internetsurfen abzulenken. Jeden Moment würde Rokko zum gemeinsamen Kochen vorbeikommen. Er freute sich darauf, denn er vermisste diese lieb gewonnene Tradition, seid Rokko wieder in Berlin wohnte. Doch irgendwie war ihm auch mulmig zu Mute. Nach ihrem Gespräch am vorherigen Abend, hatte er seine Aufgewühltheit nicht mehr abschütteln können. Was, wenn Rokko Recht hatte und er sich selbst verlor, weil er sich Feli nicht stellte? Wollte er denn das Risiko eingehen, irgendwann ein verbitterter alter Mann zu werden, der die Liebe selbst aus seinem Leben geworfen hatte? Auf der anderen Seite könnte er genauso gut darüber verbittern, wenn er immer wieder enttäuscht werden würde, aber dann hatte er vielleicht auch noch Felis Glück mit zerstört. Nein, er war sich nicht umsonst so sicher, dass sie einen Mann brauchte, der ihr so viel mehr bieten konnte. Trotzdem, seit seinem Gespräch mit Rokko hörte er immer wieder auch eine kleine leise Stimme, die ihm zu rief:

‚Und was, wenn du doch der bist, der sie glücklich machen kann? Tust du ihr dann nicht auch weh und zerstörst ihr Glück, das dann auch deines wäre? Und hat sie nicht auch ein Recht zu erfahren was du wirklich fühlst, wo du sie doch deine Freundin nennst?'

„Verdammt, dass macht mich noch Wahnsinnig", stieß Simon nun laut hervor und schlug unwirsch mit der Hand auf die Schreibtischkante, was er durch den Schmerz, der sich unwillkürlich ausbreitete, gleich wieder bereute. Im nächsten Moment klingelte es an der Tür, sodass er keine weitere Zeit hatte, sich mit diesem Thema zu beschäftigen. Rokko betrat schwer bepackt die Wohnung und stellte die Tüten schließlich seufzend auf dem Küchentisch ab.

„Oh je, was hast du denn alles eingekauft, wenn du so stöhnst?", wollte Simon nun ein wenig amüsiert wissen.

„So viel ist es gar nicht, aber die Henkel sind gerissen und ich musste auf der Straße alles einsammeln. Beinahe hätte ich die Tüten dann noch mal verloren, weil mich so ein Köter angesprungen hat. Ein echter Albtraum, sag ich dir. Na egal, jetzt bin ich ja hier. Ist Hähnchencurry okay?"

„Na klar. Welche Variante?"

„Also da hätten wir…", Rokko begann die Taschen auszupacken. "Fleisch und Gemüse, Ingwer, Zitronengras….hm … Süßkartoffeln, Knobi, Chili….dann noch eine frische Annanas und Kokosmilch, Curry sowieso und optional noch Cashewkerne, wenn du magst."

„Klingt sensationell würde ich sagen. Ich hab übrigens auch noch frischen Koriander", grinst ihn Simon nun provozierend an.

„Niemals! Der Koriander bleibt draußen!"

„Ach so Herr Müller-Lüdenscheid! Nein, mit Ihrem Huhn teilt mein Koriander das Curry sowieso nicht!"

„Na dann sind wir uns ja einig Herr Dr. Klöbner", feixte Rokko zurück

Simon war heilfroh, dass Rokko nun so unbeschwert mit ihm scherzte, denn er fühlte sich noch nicht dazu bereit, wieder über Feli zu reden. So machten sie sich gemeinsam daran die Zutaten zu verarbeiten und bald darauf zog ein köstlicher Duft durch die Küche. Sie erzählten sich, was in den vergangenen Monaten so alles passiert war und warteten schließlich ungeduldig darauf, dass der kleine persische Reiskocher endlich seine Arbeit getan hatte und sie über die leckere, goldbraune Kruste herfallen konnten. Gerade als sie damit fertig waren und ihre Teller gefüllt hatten, klingelte Rokkos Handy.

„Oh, das ist sicher Lisa!", freute sich Rokko und holte seine Jacke, um das Handy aus der Tasche zu fischen.

„Na dann schnell!", amüsierte sich Simon über die Aufgeregtheit seines Freundes.

„Ich weiß, es ist noch keine 3 Tage her, dass ich sie gesehen habe, aber du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich sie vermisse", erwiderte Rokko, bevor er ohne aufs Display zu schauen, den Anruf entgegen nahm.

„Hallo Lisa, meine Süße!"

„Hallo Rokko, hier ist nicht Lisa, ich bin's, David."

„David! Sorry, ich war mir so sicher, dass es Lisa ist. Was gibt es denn?"

„Na… also ich rufe so zu sagen in Lisas Auftrag an ….", kam es nun unsicher durch den Hörer und diese ganz untypische Betonung alarmierte Rokko sofort.

„Was ist mit Lisa? Geht es ihr nicht gut? Stimmt was mit dem Kind nicht? Sag schon!", forderte Rokko ihn ungestüm auf.

„Ja weißt du, ich hab sie im Park getroffen und zuerst war alles ganz normal…"

„David!!! Was ist los mit ihr?" Auch Simon hielt mittlerweile die Luft an und er versuchte, jede Information auszuwerten, die er aus Rokkos Seite des Gespräches deuten konnte.

„Die Wehen haben eingesetzt, aber sie ist jetzt im Krankenhaus und sie wird hier gut versorgt", versuchte David ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wie die Wehen haben eingesetzt? Sie ist doch erst in der 34. Woche. Das ist doch noch zu früh. Heißt das, das Kind kommt jetzt?"

„Nein, nein! Beruhige dich! Wie du schon sagst, es ist noch zu früh, deshalb bekommt Lisa Wehenhemmende Mittel. Es geht ihr auch schon wieder recht gut. Die Wehen haben deutlich nachgelassen, aber sie muss hier bleiben, damit euer Kleines sich noch eine Weile geduldet."

„Wieso hat sie denn so plötzlich Wehen? Es ging ihr doch gut, sie war doch erst vor kurzem beim Arzt, das war alles in Ordnung! Das kann doch nicht sein!" Rokkos Stimme flatterte immer noch panisch.

„Die Ärzte wissen es noch nicht so genau, aber manchmal lassen sich die Gründe für so etwas wohl auch nicht bestimmen. Nur Rokko, du musst dir wirklich nicht ganz so große Sorgen machen. Wie gesagt, sie macht schon wieder einen ganz munteren Eindruck und dem Baby geht es laut CTG auch gut. Es hat ganz kräftige, regelmäßige Herztöne. Nur ich glaube, Lisa braucht jetzt wirklich deine Unterstützung, sie macht sich eben doch sehr große Sorge."

„Ja natürlich! Ich komme so schnell wie ich kann, das ist doch klar! Und den beiden geht es wirklich so weit gut?"

„Ja Rokko, ganz bestimmt! Wenn irgendetwas mit ihr oder dem Kind sein sollte, rufe ich dich sofort an, versprochen", gab David nun noch einmal bestätigend zurück.

„Danke David! …Äh du bleibst doch bei ihr, bis ich komme, oder?"

„Ja mach dir keine Sorgen, ihre Eltern sind auch schon hier, es wird alles gut gehen, du wirst sehen."

„Und Lisa …also ich meine…. lässt sie dich an sich heran?", stotterte Rokko nun etwas verlegen, denn er wusste wie schlecht Lisa immer noch auf ihn zu sprechen war. Sie konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut und ihm glauben, dass er diesmal ehrlich, um ihre Freundschaft bemühte. Rokko hatte etwas Angst, dass sie David fortschicken könnte.

„Nun ja, im Park war sie ganz schön abweisend, aber im Moment haben wir so zu sagen einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Sie hat mich sogar gebeten dich anzurufen."

„Das ist gut! Weißt du, es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch immer noch nicht wieder versteht, denn ich finde du hast inzwischen wirklich bewiesen, dass es dir leid tut… aber ich bin auch so froh, dass du jetzt bei ihr bist. Weißt du ihre Eltern sind so extrem emotional, wenn es um ihr Schnattchen geht. Wenn dann jemand da ist, der einen klaren Kopf behält, dann werde ich gleich ruhiger. David, dass du das für mich tust ist eine echter Freundschaftsdienst und das werde ich dir nicht vergessen."

David musste schlucken. Er und Rokko hatte sich wirklich ausgesprochen und zusammen mit Feli unternahmen sie sogar hin und wieder etwas, wobei sie sich auch wirklich gut verstanden. Aber das Rokko ihn nun als Freund bezeichnete, rührte ihn doch sehr an. Schnell versuchte er diese Empfindung abzuschütteln und sagte dann etwas kratzbürstig:

„Keine Ursache. Aber nu sieh zu, dass du schnell kommst, denn ich glaube, Lisa ist es dann doch lieber, wenn du an ihrer Seite sitzt."

„Ja sicher, ich beeile mich. Sag Lisa dass ich komme und pass auf sie auf."

„Ist gut! Bis später."

„Ja bis später."

Rokko berichtet Simon nun aufgewühlt, was geschehen war und machte sich dann gleich auf den Weg nach Köln.

David klopfte an die Zimmertür und betrat leise den Raum. Lisas Eltern drehten sich zu ihm herum und er hörte ein „Herr Seidel!" in Stereo, wobei die männliche Stimme sehr erfreut betont war, während er das Gefühl hatte, das Lisas Mutter, ihn mit diesen Worten beinahe beschimpfte. Auch Lisa richtet sich nun leicht auf.

„David, was sagt Rokko?"

„Er kommt sofort. Ich soll dich ganz lieb grüßen und du sollst durchhalten bis er hier ist."

„Macht er sich auch nicht zu viel Sorgen. Ich will nicht, dass er vielleicht noch einen Unfall baut."

„Nein, ich konnte ihn ganz gut beruhigen, ich denke er wird vorsichtig aber zügig fahren, er weiß doch, dass du ihn jetzt brauchst."

Diese Worte nahm Lisa fürs Erste zufrieden auf und ließ sich ins Kissen zurücksinken. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und das Atmen viel ihr ein wenig schwer, obwohl die Wehen nun wirklich nur noch ganz schwach waren. Schließlich betrat ein Arzt das Zimmer.

„Guten Abend, ich bin Dr. Wiegand und ich werde ihre Tochter jetzt noch einmal untersuchen. Aber eigentlich muss ich sie jetzt auch darum bitten, ihre Tochter schlafen zu lassen, Sie braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe", wandte er sich an Bernd.

„Ja natürlich Doktor, aber was is denn nu mit unserem Schnattchen und dem kleenen? Dis geht doch alles jut, nich wahr?"

Innerlich verdrehte der Arzt die Augen. Er war schon von den Schwestern vorgewarnt worden, dass die Eltern der jungen Dame etwas anstrengend waren und ständig bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit auf die Klingel drückten. Nicht zuletzt deswegen wollte er, dass die beiden nach Hause gingen, aber seine Patientin brauchte auch tatsächlich Ruhe und er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass sie diese bekam, wenn diese beiden Glucken an ihrem Bett saßen.

„Hören sie Herr Plenske", bemühte er sich freundlich zu bleiben und seinen Ton so zu regulieren, dass seine Genervtheit nicht direkt auffiel. „Ihrer Tochter und dem Kleinen geht es den Umständen entsprechend wirklich gut, aber sie braucht nun einmal Ruhe. Ich denke sie sollten auch ein bisschen Kraft schöpfen und nach Hause fahren. Im Moment können sie hier nichts tun und sobald sich etwas verändern sollte, rufen wir sie natürlich sofort an."

„Na ick wes nich", meinte Bernd zweifelnd.

„Papa wirklich, der Doktor hat Recht. Ich möchte jetzt ein bisschen schlafen und das kann ich am Besten, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr euch auch ein wenig ausruht. Ich brauche euch bestimmt noch häufig genug, wenn ich hier bin, aber jetzt solltet ihr wirklich nach Hause."

„Aber wir können dich doch nich hier aleene lassen, Mensch!", empörte sich Bernd nun und Helga nickte heftig unterstützend.

„Ich bleibe doch bei ihr", schaltete sich nun David ein, „und ich verspreche auch sie anzurufen, falls nur das kleinste Problem auftreten sollte."

„Det würden se wirklich tun, Herr Seidel? Sehr anständich von ihnen! Siehste Helgalein, ick hab dir ja jesacht, der is nich verkehrt der Herr Seidel", freute sich Bernd triumphierend.

Helga schaute David mehr als nur skeptisch an. Ihr gefiel gar nicht, dass sich dieser Kerl schon wieder in das Leben ihrer Tochter drängte, jetzt, wo sie mit Rokko endlich glücklich war.

„Na ich weiß ja nicht. Mäuschen, ist dir das überhaupt recht, wenn der Herr Seidel hier bleibt?", fragte Helga nun hoffnungsvoll ihre Tochter. „Denn weißt du, ich kann nun wirklich auch bei dir bleiben…also bis der Rokko dann da ist"

„Mama! Ja es ist mir Recht, wenn David hier bleibt und ich habe schon gesagt, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du und der Papa euch ein bisschen ausruht."

„Na wenn dann so ist, dann seid ihr euch ja wohl alle einig", gab Helga daraufhin pikiert zurück. In diesem Augenblick platzte dem Arzt der Kragen und nun seufzte er deutlich genervt auf.

„Also nach dem das ja nun jetzt geklärt ist, dürfte ich sie dann bitten, sich zu verabschieden, damit ich meine Untersuchungen machen kann. Und wer immer von ihnen dann hier bleibt, ich möchte noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass Frau Seidel ihre Nachtruhe dringend braucht!"

Auf diese Ansprache folgte nur ein allseits betretenes:„Ja natürlich." und es folgten einige herzzerreißende Abschiedsszenen, die den jungen Arzt ernsthaft daran zweifeln ließen, ob er wohl den richtigen Beruf erwählt hatte. Als er endlich mit Lisa alleine war, seufzte er erneut auf.

„Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, aber ihre Familie ist anstrengend", platzte es aus ihm heraus und gleich darauf schämte er sich dafür. Warum musste er auch immer so unkontrolliert sein! Das was nun wirklich alles andere als professionell. Erleichtert nahm er wahr, dass Lisa lächelte.

„Ja ich weiß, aber sie dürfen es ihnen nicht so sehr übel nehmen. Ich bin nun mal ihr kleines Mädchen und sie können mir glauben, ich hab es versucht, aber der Kampf dagegen ist zwecklos."

„Wie geht es ihnen denn jetzt?", fragte Dr. Wiegand sie nun und schaute sie dabei prüfend an.

„Ach eigentlich ganz gut, die Wehen sind ja wirklich massiv zurückgegangen. Ich fühl mich nur ein wenig erschöpft."

„Gut! Ihre Werte und die des Kindes sind auch so weit in Ordnung. Ich würde jetzt aber noch mal Blut abnehmen, um weiter Tests zu machen, wir wissen nämlich immer noch nicht so richtig, was die Wehen ausgelöst hat. Morgen sind dann auch die Ergebnisse von der Urinprobe und dem Abstrich da."

„Woran könnte es denn liegen?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sie gehören nicht zu einer Risikogruppe, sie wissen schon Raucherinnen, Schwangerschaftsdiabetes, oder ähnliches. So war ihre Schwangerschaft bisher vollkommen unauffällig. Es kann sein, dass sie sich eine Infektion eingefangen haben, das werden die Tests zeigen, aber manchmal haben wir auch keine Antwort auf solche Komplikationen. Wissen sie, so eine Geburt ist selbst für uns Mediziner immer noch ein Stück weit ein Wunder."

Er setzte sich zu Lisa und nahm ihr nun das Blut ab. Danach wollte er sich verabschieden und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

„Äm, Herr Doktor?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn meine Eltern jetzt gegangen sind … also ich weiß, ich soll schlafen, aber ich müsste noch einmal mir David reden. Mir brennt da was auf der Seele und ich fürchte ich kann nicht schlafen, ehe das nicht geklärt ist."

Dr. Wiegand zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und das kann nicht bis Morgen warten?"

Lisa schüttelte mit Dackelblick den Kopf und hatte damit schon gewonnen.

„Na gut, ich schick ihn ihnen noch mal vorbei. Aber wirklich nicht mehr lange! Wir haben uns verstanden, ja?"

„Natürlich Herr Doktor!", grinste Lisa zufrieden.

David betrat leise den Raum.

„Lisa? Der Arzt hat gesagt du willst mich noch mal sprechen? Stimmt etwas nicht? Soll ich deine Eltern vielleicht doch zurückholen?"

„Nein David, setzt dich einen Moment zu mir, ja?"

Lisa war nicht entgangen, wie besorgt David geklungen hatte. Überhaupt war er wirklich liebevoll für sie da gewesen in den letzten Stunden, ohne dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde ihr zu nahe treten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte er seit Simons Geburtstag wirklich respektvoll Abstand zu ihr gehalten und sich trotzdem bemüht, ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihm nicht egal war, was sie von ihm hielt. Sie war manches Mal auch richtig zickig zu ihm gewesen, aber er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal provozieren lassen, sondern hatte sie immer nur schuldbewusst angesehen. Wenn sie ihre Menschenkenntnis nicht völlig betrog, so hatte er sich wirklich geändert. …Und doch! Er war immer noch David Seidel, der David, der ihr immer wieder auf die Füße getreten war und dem sie immer wieder geglaubt hatte, dass er sie nicht nur ausnutzte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie glauben sollte.

„David, ich möchte dir dafür danken, was du gerade für mich getan hast und auch dafür, dass du hier bleibst, bis Rokko kommt. Das meine ich wirklich ernst, denn wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, hätte ich wahrscheinlich völlig in meiner Panik verrannt. Ich hab so eine Angst, um meinen kleinen Kämpfer." Lisas Stimme stockte und sie versuchte durchzuatmen, was ihr deutlich schwer fiel.

„Lisa, das habe ich mehr als nur gerne getan und das, was ich dir damals angetan habe, kann ich sowieso nie wieder gut machen."

„Genau das ist der Punkt David. Du hast eigentlich eine Menge getan, um es wieder gut zu machen und eigentlich könnte ich damit auch schon lange abschließen, denn Rokko und ich sind jetzt glücklich, aber…." Wieder atmete Lisa bewusst durch. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich dir wieder vertrauen kann, ob du nicht vielleicht doch noch irgendwie hoffst, einen Keil zwischen mich und Rokko zu treiben."

„Lisa, wirklich, das ist nicht meine Absicht, das musst du mir einfach glauben!"

„Das hast du sooo oft zu mir gesagt! Damals, als ich bei Kerima angefangen habe und du mich ausgenutzt hast, um die Scheinfirma ins Spiel zu bringen, dann um Mariella zu betrügen und später, als du von meinen Gefühlen wusstest, da hast du immer noch nicht aufgehört, dich nur um deine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Ich war immer für dich da und du hast mich nur benutzt. Und dann hast du plötzlich behauptet mich zu lieben und wieder hast du mich wie ein Spielball hin und her geschleudert! Das letzte Mal hast du behauptet mein Freund zu sein, als du mir die Wohnung besorgt hast und da hab ich dir wieder geglaubt! Mein Gott David, hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel du mir angetan hast?"

David blickte sie nun ganz klar an, hob den Kopf ein wenig und versuchte seine Stimme einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ja Lisa, das weiß ich."

„Sag mir, wie ich dir dann wieder vertrauen soll. Wie David?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das können sollst. Und ich kann es auch nicht von dir verlangen. An deiner Stelle würde ich es sicher nie wieder tun, denn alles was du gesagt hast ist wahr. Aber auch irgendwie nicht. Weißt du, in deiner Anfangszeit, da war es wirklich so. Ich war berechnend, wollte Karriere machen und mir war es egal geworden, wen ich dafür benutzen muss. Ich habe das aber gar nicht so wahrgenommen. Es war mehr wie ein Spiel und in den Kreisen, in denen ich mich bewegte gehörte es beinahe schon zum guten Ton, beispielsweise seiner Freundin fremd zu gehen. Ich habe vergessen, was es bedeutet ein Freund zu sein und ich habe nie gelernt, was es heißt eine Frau wirklich zu lieben. Dann kamst du und hast alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Du hast mir die Sicherheit genommen, was richtig und falsch ist und ich war beeindruckt davon, wie sehr du in der Lage bist zu lieben. Ja ich habe dich auch immer wieder ausgenutzt, weil es so normal für mich war und ich es oft gar nicht hinterfragt habe. Aber jedes Mal, wenn du mich dann zusammengestaucht hast, habe ich ein Stückchen mehr begriffen und ich wollte es auch können. Also lieben meine ich und auch ein Freund sein. Lisa du hast Recht, ich habe dich nicht so geliebt, wie du mich und schon gar nicht so wie es zwischen dir und Rokko ist, aber ich habe es geglaubt. Ich war verliebt in deine Art zu lieben und ich war mir sicher, dass nur mit dir lernen zu können. Dabei habe ich alles kaputt gemacht, aber jetzt habe ich es begriffen und ich würde unglaublich glücklich sein, wenn du mir noch einmal die Ehre erweisen würdest, dein Freund zu sein. Wenn du das nicht kannst oder willst, dann kann ich das sehr gut verstehen, aber was auch immer passiert, ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür, dass du mir gezeigt hast, was es bedeutet ein Freund zu sein und wie es ist, wenn man wirklich liebt. Dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich jetzt dazu sagen soll. … Ich glaube das muss ich erst mal verdauen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann, aber ich danke dir, dass du heute für mich … für uns da warst. Danke David!" David lächelte sie an, nickte ihr kurz zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Gern geschehen. Aber jetzt schlaf ein bisschen. Wenn Rokko da ist, dann schick ich ihn zu dir, okay?"

„Ja, bis später."

„Gute Nacht." Damit verließ er den Raum und setzte sich im Flur auf einen Stuhl, um auf Rokko zu warten.

„Hey David", Rokko rüttelte ihn leicht am Arm und benommen schlug der Angesprochene die Augen auf.

„Ah Rokko, gut das du hier bist."

„Wieso, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Rokko gleich ganz fahrig.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Lisa schläft noch und alles ist still geblieben." Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Rokko aus.

„Meinst du ich kann jetzt gleich zu ihr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das den Ärzten recht ist, aber ich stehe schmiere, wenn du magst."

„Super! Welches Zimmer ist es?"

„Da vorne, die 24."

„Danke!" Ganz vorsichtig machte Rokko die Tür auf und vermied es auch nur, das kleinste Geräusch zu machen. Er setzte sich vor Lisas Bett und schaute sie einfach nur an. Wie gut es war, selbst zu sehen, dass es ihr soweit gut ging. Sie atmete etwas schwer, aber sonst schien sie ruhig zu schlafen und auch das CTG schien ganz regelmäßig zu sein. Er hatte sie sicher schon eine halbe Stunde in ihrem Schlaf bewacht, als sie plötzlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Rokko! Du bist da, endlich!"

„Hallo meine Süße! Es tut mir soo leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war. Wie geht es dir?"

„Jetzt wieder gut!"

Rokko ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie vorsichtig. Sofort schmiegte sie sich an ihn und plötzlich konnte sie ihre Tränen einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ich hatte schreckliche Angst!"

„Ist schon gut! Shhh…alles wird wieder gut, du wirst sehen…." Er legte sich neben sie und hielt sie ganz fest im Arm. Langsam entspannte sich Lisa und beide genossen es unendlich, im Anderen einen Halt zu finden. Schließlich schliefen sie beide noch einmal ein.

Rokko wurde wach, weil Lisa ihn unsanft rüttelte.

„Was ist los, Liebling?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bekomme immer schlechter Luft. Erst hab ich gedacht, es wäre wegen der Wehen, aber es wird immer schwerer und es rasselt auch so.."

„Warum hast du das denn nicht schon vorhin gesagt, dass muss der Arzt doch wissen." Rokko nahm sofort die Klingel und läutete.

„Vorhin war es noch nicht so schlimm, da habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht…"

Eine Schwester betrat den Raum. „Guten Morgen, was ist los? ... Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich bin der Vater des Kindes. Kowalski ist mein Name.

„So?" die Schwester kräuselte missbilligend ihre schmalen Lippen.

„Meine Frau bekommt keine Luft! Sie braucht einen Arzt!"

„Ihre Frau also. Hm das ist mir neu, aber bitte. Frau Plenske, stimmt das?"

„Mein Gott sie hören doch, wie schwer sie atmet! Nun holen sie einen Arzt, sonst mach ich es selbst, verdammt noch mal!"

„Mischen sie sich nicht in meine Arbeit ein! Sie haben Glück, dass es ihrer FRAU wirklich nicht gut geht, wie ich sehe, sonst würde ich sie jetzt raus schmeißen. Ich werde Dr. Wiegand Bescheid sagen."

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Arzt betrat den Raum und er nickte Rokko freundlich zu, denn er wusste, wie Schwester ‚Rabiata', wie sie genannt wurde, sein konnte.

„Sie bekommen schlecht Luft, Frau Plenske?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, es wird immer schlimmer", keuchte Lisa.

„Gut ich höre sie erst mal ab. Soll ihr Mann hier bleiben?"

„Ja bitte"

„Gut"

Er begann sie zu untersuchen und auf seine Stirn, trat eine große Sorgenfalte.

„Was ist mit Lisa?", fragte Rokko besorgt und drängelnd.

„So wie es aussieht, haben sie Wasser in der Lunge, Frau Plenske. Das kann eine Reaktion auf die Wehenhemmenden Medikament sein. Das passiert sehr selten, aber…. Ich muss dass Medikament sofort absetzten." Damit machte er sich auch schon an dem Tropf zu schaffen und zog Lisa den Zugang aus dem Handrücken.

„Was bedeutet das denn?" Rokkos Stimme wurde beinahe hysterisch.

„Wir bekommen das mit dem Wasser in der Lunge hin, jetzt wo wir das Medikament abgesetzt haben, das verspreche ich ihnen."

„Aber?!"

„..aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass die Wehen jetzt nicht wieder einsetzen, dann müssen wir das Kind per Notkaiserschnitt holen, denn diese Strapazen wird ihre Frau nicht durchhalten, wenn ihre Lunge nicht richtig funktioniert.

„Aber der Kleine ist doch noch gar nicht so weit!", rief Lisa panisch.

„Frau Plenske, sie sind bereits in der 34. Schwangerschaftswoche. Das ist nicht gut, aber ihr Kind ist schon soweit entwickelt, das die Chancen sehr gut stehen, dass er später keine Probleme haben wird. Wahrscheinlich kann er schon selbständig atmen und in ein Paar Wochen können sie dann das Krankenhaus verlassen. Das wird nicht leicht, aber sie schaffen das! Außerdem haben wir vielleicht Glück und die Wehen bleiben jetzt aus."

Er streichelte Lisa fast väterlich über die Schulter.

„Und es gibt keinen anderen Weg? Ein anderes Medikament?"

Nein, das Risiko ist zu groß. Wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht, ist das viel gefährlicher für ihr Baby."

„Also gut, dann müssen wir abwarten", erwiderte Lisa bestimmt und nahm Rokkos Hand liebevoll in ihre, denn sie sah, wie sehr er litt.

„Der Doktor hat Recht, wir schaffen das."

„Gut, ich schicke gleich die Schwester noch einmal mit einer Einverständniserklärung rein. Nur für den Fall, dass der Kaiserschnitt notwendig wird. Dann schaue ich jede viertel Stunde bei ihnen vorbei und sie versprechen mir sofort zu Klingeln, wenn die Wehen wieder einsetzen sollten."

Kurz nachdem Lisa die Erklärung unterschrieben hatte legte sie sich im Bett zurück. Alles schien ruhig zu bleiben, nur das Atmen viel ihr weiterhin schwer, aber hier würde sie ja auch erst noch behandelt werden müssen. Doch dann, nach zwei Stunden, als Lisa eigentlich schon glaubte, dass nun alles gut werden würde, setzten die Schmerzen plötzlich wieder ein. Sie nahmen unglaublich schnell zu und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Noch bevor Lisa oder Rokko wussten, was eigentlich los war, war das Bett umringt von Ärzten und Schwestern und dann hörte sie nur noch wie einer der Ärzte entscheid: „ Not- Sectio, sofort!" Lisa wurde übel vor Angst, und sie sah in Rokkos Augen die gleiche Angst, bevor sich ihr Bett auch schon in Bewegung setzte.


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 40

Zwei Kerzen flackerten unruhig in der sonstigen Stille umher, tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht und ließen seltsame Schatten auf den Wänden tanzen, die Lisa beinahe in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand versetzten. Rokko war noch in der Firma, um einen wirklich wichtigen Auftrag abzuschließen und so würde er sicher erst spät in der Nacht zurückkommen. Lisa seufzte auf. Sie nippte an dem heißen Tee und spürte ganz deutlich, dass sie sich wieder einmal, wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen, nicht vor den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen der letzten drei Monate, verstecken konnte. Sie begannen zu fließen und sie wusste, dass diese Erinnerungen ihr wehtun würden, aber sie konnte und wollte sie auch nicht aufhalten. Die Monate zuvor hatte sie nur funktioniert, denn es war ihr ja auch nichts anderes übrig geblieben, aber jetzt, da so langsam die Ruhe einkehrte, wurde die Notwendigkeit das Geschehene zu verarbeiten unausweichlich. Sie musste einfach irgendwohin mir der Trauer und den Ängsten, die sie so gequält hatten und es auch immer noch taten. Aber sie hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten, um sich auszusprechen und ihre Sorgen irgendwo abladen zu können. Rokko wäre zweifellos die einzig wirklich richtige Adresse gewesen, um sich anzulehnen, aber ihm erging es ja auch nicht viel besser. Auch er hatte funktioniert wie ein Uhrwerk und tat es nun immer noch, um die Firma wieder auf Kurs zu bringen, nachdem sie beide wochenlang weder die Kraft, noch die Zeit oder die entsprechenden Möglichkeiten gehabt hatten, sich darum zu kümmern. Er war so stark und ohne ihn hätte sie das Ganze nicht einmal annähernd überstanden, aber auch er war gezeichnet von der Verzweiflung und dem Kummer, welche die Situation mit sich gebracht hatte. So zog sie es vor, für ihn stark zu sein und ihm wenigstens hin und wieder den notwendigen Rückenhalt zu geben. Ihren Eltern gegenüber nahm sie sich auch zurück, denn das, was sie jetzt am wenigsten brauchte war, dass sie jemand in Watte packte und ihr alle Aufgaben abnahm. Nein sie benötigte zwar Trost, aber vor allem jemanden, der das Vertrauen in sie setzte, dass sie es schaffte, jeden einzelnen Tag ein Stückchen weiter zu gehen. Jürgen. Wieder seufzte Lisa auf. Ja, Jürgen wäre genau der Richtige, aber der war nun einmal in Köln und dies war kein Thema, dass sie hätte am Telefon bearbeiten können. So blieben also eigentlich nur David und Feli. Beide hatten sich zu Lisas Erstaunen als wirkliche Freunde entpuppt. David half Rokko so gut er konnte jeden Tag in der Firma und war auch sonst immer zu Stelle, wenn er gebraucht wurde. So sehr sich Lisa auch anfänglich gesträubt hatte, David überzeugte sie mit jeder einzelnen Handlung davon, dass er sich diesmal wirklich geändert hatte und sich aufrichtig um Rokko und sie sorgte. Auch Felicitas war für Lisa zu einer Freundin geworden. So unterschiedlich die beiden Frauen auch waren, Felicitas punktete bei Lisa mit ihrer offenen und ehrlichen Art und auch damit, dass letztendlich sie es war, die den letzten Anstoß gegeben hatte, um Lisa den Zweifel an Davids Aufrichtigkeit zu nehmen. Es beeindruckte Lisa, dass es einen Menschen gab, der so für David Seidel eintrat, obwohl es deutlich war, dass Feli nur ein rein platonisches Interesse an ihm hatte. Sie verklärte ihn auch nicht, sondern war durchaus kritisch ihm gegenüber und wenn sie manchmal etwas schnodderig über den „Schnösel" berichtete, dann treib es Lisa nicht selten die Lachtränen in die Augen, weil sie seine Eigenheiten mit ihren Bemerkungen so genau, aber eben doch auch irgendwie liebevoll traf. Ja die beiden, waren eine wirkliche Hilfe in dieser schweren Zeit, aber Lisa wollte das Ganze auch nicht überstrapazieren. David half schon soviel in der Firma und machte mittlerweile ja auch noch seinen Job bei Kerima gewissenhaft und sehr viel umsichtiger als früher. So blieb ihm kaum noch Freizeit und die wenige, die er hatte, wollte Lisa nun wirklich nicht antasten. Was Feli betraf, so führten sie oft sehr gute Gespräche. Felicitas verstand es zuhören und begriff auch schnell was für unausgesprochene Inhalte zwischen den Worten mitschwangen. Diese Gespräche waren wie Balsam auf Lisas Seele, aber auch hier wollte sie es vermeiden, der neu gewonnen Freundin zu sehr zu Last zur fallen. Felicitas ging es schließlich selbst alles andere als gut. Sie litt immer noch massiv darunter, dass sie Simon liebte und dieser sich nicht bei ihr meldete. Lisa hatte auch schon versucht mit Jürgen hierüber zu konferieren, doch auch der konnte nur berichten, dass Simon ebenfalls sehr litt, aber einfach nicht bereit war, auch nur einen Millimeter von seiner Meinung abzuweichen, dass er nicht gut für Feli sei und er seine Gefühle aus diesem Grund einfach nicht zulassen könnte. Felicitas hingegen machte der Zustand wahnsinnig, dass er ihr nicht klar sagte, was er für sie empfand. Ein klares „nein, ich liebe dich nicht", wäre wenigstens eine Tatsache gewesen, mit der sie hätte umgehen können, aber so schaffte sie den Absprung einfach nicht. Lisa schämte sich oft, dass sie es nicht hin bekam mehr für ihre Freundin zu tun, aber ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft, an weiteren Fronten zu kämpfen.

Langsam führten die tanzenden Schatte ihre Gedanken, wieder zurück an den Tag als Jasko auf die Welt gekommen war. Eigentlich hatten Rokko und sie sich ja vorher auf den Namen Jandro geeinigt, aber da Jasko mutiger Kämpfer oder auch der Tapfere bedeutete, erschien ihnen dieser Name dann doch passender zu sein. Es war furchtbar gewesen, alles war wie in Zeitraffer an ihr vorbeigelaufen. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ersticken müsste unter den Wehen, dann die Entscheidung den Notkaiserschnitt zu machen. Alles in Windeseile und ohne, dass sie auch nur noch eine Frage hätte stellen können. Wie auch mit der Luftnot? So blieb sie alleine mit all ihren Ängsten, dass dem Kind etwas passieren könnte, dass sie nicht wusste, was werden würde und was die vielen Fachbegriffe, die sich die aufgeregten Ärzte und Schwestern gegenseitig um die Ohren schlugen, nun wohl bedeuteten. Sie war wie benommen und nahm alles wie hinter einem Schleier wahr. Auch Rokko war völlig hilflos und die Angst in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, machte das Ganze noch viel unerträglicher. Dann plötzlich war das Kind da. Es schrie und es atmete alleine! Dieser eine Moment, als sie das Schreien hörte und dann die eine Minute, als sie es halten durfte, da war sie glücklich und die Ängste waren wie weggeblasen. Doch dann viel ihr das Atmen wieder schwerer und wieder begannen die Ärzte hektisch zu werden. Das Kind war genauso schnell aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden, wie sie es wahrgenommen hatte und dann war es dunkel und still geworden. Als Lisa schließlich erwachte lag sie auf der Intensivstation. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Rokkos lächelndes aber eindeutig beunruhigtes Gesicht. Wie liebevoll er gewesen war. Und dennoch, erst war da nur diese Angst und so schenkte sie ihm kein noch so kleines Lächeln, sondern fragte gleich panisch nach Jasko. Er gab sich Mühe sie zu beruhigen und eigentlich machte er es gut, denn sie glaubte ihm, dass es ihrem kleinen Kämpfer weitgehend gut ging, auch wenn er selbst noch auf der Intensivstation war und einfach nicht essen wollte. Ihm war eine Magensonde über die Nase gelegt worden und er stand unter ständiger Beobachtung, doch er atmete auch weiterhin selbständig und er war stabil. Die Erleichterung, die sich in ihr ausbreitete, machte aber schnell dem Gefühl einer unglaublichen Leere und Trauer Platz. Lisa hatte dieses unbändige Verlangen gespürt ihr Kind zu sehen, es zu berühren, für es da zu sein, doch sie konnte einfach nicht aufstehen und die Ärzte hätten es ihr auch streng verboten. Sie war punktiert worden, um die Wasseransammlung in der Lunge zu entfernen und eine weitere medikamentöse Therapie schloss sich an. Sie bekam nun zwar wieder wesentlich besser Luft, aber sie war noch weit entfernt davon, genügend Kraft zu haben, um das Bett zu verlassen. Nach einem weiteren unerträglichen Tag war sie auf die normale Station zurück verlegt worden, doch immer noch war sie nicht stark genug, um das Bett zu verlassen und sich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern. Bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit liefen Lisa die Tränen ganz von selbst, fast sturzbachartig über die Wangen. Es war gut, denn damals hatte sie nicht weinen können. Der Zustand war unerträglich gewesen. Da waren all die anderen Mütter, die ihre Kinder bei sich haben durften, die wussten es geht ihren Kleinen gut und die das Privileg hatten, eine Beziehung aufbauen zu können. Lisa hingegen fühlte sich nur noch leer und nutzlos. Wo war das Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen getragen hatte? Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen es zu berühren, es zu sehen und nicht nur auf so einem blöden Foto? Sie wusste dass ihr Kind noch einiges aufzuholen hatte, dass es nicht so selbstverständlich gesund war, wie all diese anderen Kinder. Das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit brachte sie halb um und sie schämte sich massiv für den Neid, den sie gegenüber den anderen Müttern empfand. Es war nun wirklich nicht ihre Art, aber immer wieder erwischte sie sich dabei, dass sie abfällig über verschiedene Mütter dachte und ihnen das Glück nicht gönnte. Diese Gedanken und Gefühle schienen sich zu unüberwindbaren Schleifen zu formen, aus denen sie gar nicht mehr herauszukommen wusste. Nach zwei weiteren Tagen war sie in eine regelrechte Depression versunken, der selbst Rokko und auch ihre Eltern nichts entgegen setzen konnten. Dann war Jürgen plötzlich aufgetaucht, denn Rokko hatte ihn in seiner Verzweifelung gebeten, ihm beizustehen. Lisa wusste immer noch nicht, was er den Ärzten alles erzählt hatte, aber schließlich hatte sie es erlaubt, dass er sie in einen Rollstuhl packte und sie zu Jasko brachte. Noch mehr Tränen machten sich in Lisas Augen breit, als sie daran dachte, wie es war, ihren Sohn das erste Mal wirklich bewusst und ohne Zeitdruck wahrzunehmen, ihn zu halten und eine Kommunikation zu ihm aufzubauen. Es war so zwiespältig gewesen. Dieser winzige Mensch der da vor ihr lag, war nicht rosig und pausbäckig, wie all die anderen Babys. Jasko war fürchterlich dünn und seine Haut schien wie aus Pergament zu sein. Sein kleines Gesicht strahlte schon so viel Schmerz aus, dass sie fast glaubte, sie würde ohnmächtig über die gefühlte Ohnmacht, nichts gegen diesen Zustand tun zu können. Und doch, es war ihr Kind und so leer sie sich einerseits fühlte, so spürte sie doch eine Verbindung zu diesem hilflosen, völlig verkabelten Menschlein. Eine Schwester kam und legte ihr Jasko schließlich auf den Bauch. Nie wieder würde sie vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als seine kleinen Ärmchen sie berührten und er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihre Nähe zu klammern schien. Von da an entwickelte sie einen unglaublichen Ehrgeiz ihre eigene gesundheitliche Situation zu verbessern und es gelang ihr auch. Jede Minute, die sie es schaffte bei ihrem Sohn zu verbringen, war hart erkämpft und trotzdem überkam sie immer wieder diese Ohnmacht und die Angst nicht genug tun zu können, vielleicht nicht im richtigen Moment da zu sein, wenn Jasko sie brauchte. Dann endlich, nach 9 weiteren, endlos erscheinenden Tagen, durfte sie mit ihrem kleinen Kämpfer nach Hause, denn beide waren mittlerweile stabil genug. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an dieses Hochgefühl und ihre Überzeugung, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde. Doch zu Hause wurde sie ständig von der Angst umgeben, dass sie etwas falsch machen könnte. Plötzlich waren da keine Schwestern und Ärzte mehr, die sie beruhigten, wenn er anders reagierte als erwartet, oder die im Zweifelsfall gleich medizinisch eingreifen konnten. Sowohl Rokko wie auch sie selbst waren bald an ihren körperlichen und seelischen Grenzen angekommen, weil sie permanent das Gefühl hatten, Jasko nicht aus den Augen lassen zu können. Ihre Angst war dann ja auch tatsächlich nicht unbegründet gewesen, denn eine gute Woche später entwickelte Jasko Fieber und Atemnot und musste sofort ins Krankenhaus zurück. Der Arzt diagnostizierte eine RSV Infektion, die bei gesunden Kindern in der Regel leichte erkältungsähnliche Symptome auslöst, aber bei Frühgeborenen oft zu ernsthaften Atemwegeserkrankungen führt. Auch an diesem Abend liefen die Bilder die nun folgten wie ein Film in Lisas Kopf ab. Intensivstation, Beatmung, wieder Magensonde, Gewichtsverlust und Angst, abgrundtiefe Angst, das reinste Grauen. Lisa wickelte sich fest in ihre Wolldecke ein und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Es tat so gut endlich weinen zu können und so alleine brauchte sie auch keine Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, Rokko mit ihrer Traurigkeit zusätzlich zu belasten. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sich Jasko ganz wunderbar entwickelt. Sein Gesundheitszustand war einfach stabil geworden, sodass sich ihr Kind jetzt ganz anders der Umwelt zuwandte als bisher. Es tat unglaublich gut das zu beobachten und auch wenn das Inhalationsgerät und die vielen Medikamente immer noch ständige Begleiter im Alltag waren, so hatte Lisa das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass ihr kleiner Kämpfer sich tapfer durch das Tief geboxt hatte und sie selbst nicht ständig nur auf die nächste Katastrophe reagierte, sondern begann zu agieren und so endlich ein „normales" Familienleben gestalten zu können. Doch es war eben auch endlich die Zeit gekommen, all das raus zu lassen, was sie bisher hatte zurückhalten müssen. Der Schmerz war nur schwer zu ertragen, aber er gab ihr auch das Gefühl wieder ein ganzes Stück lebendiger zu sein und sie suchte einen Weg, um diese Gedanken endlich auch in Worte zu fassen und sie mit Rokko zu teilen ohne ihn zu überfordern. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Wenn Jasko so stabil blieb, dann könnten sie ihn auch endlich taufen lassen. Dieser Gedanke setzte sich in ihr fest und markierte in ihrem Denken einen Wendepunkt. Eine Taufe war etwas positives, eine Feier, die den Start ins Leben zelebrierte, die Jasko einbinden würde. Lisa begann sich vorzustellen, wie die Feier sein sollte und wie sie alles mit Rokko besprechen könnte. Sie spürte genau, dass sich hier eine Gelegenheit auftat, gemeinsam eine Elternerfahrung zu machen, die sie beide positiv in Erinnerung haben würden und die eine Gemeinsamkeit schuf, die über den ständigen fliegenden Wechsel, sich um Jasko zu kümmern und damit an die Leistungsgrenze zu gehen, hinausging. Lisas Tränen trockneten über diesen Gedanken und es breitete sich eine innere Zufriedenheit in ihr aus, die sie sanft in den Schlaf führte.


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 41

Rokko steckte so leise er konnte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Er wollte seinen Sohn auf keinen Fall wecken, denn es war fast wie ein Wunder, dass der kleine es inzwischen schaffte, bis auf ein oder zwei Unterbrechungen die ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen. Es war einfach schön zu sehen, dass er nicht jede Stunde seinen Inhalator oder die Medikamente brauchte, um atmen zu können. Das der Kleine nun endlich auch einmal mehrere Stunden am Stück schlief, brachte ihn in seiner Entwicklung ein gutes Stück voran und so war er viel aufmerksamer, wenn sie spielten, was vorher kaum möglich gewesen war, da er alle Energie benötigte, um seine Grundbedürfnisse abzudecken. Rokko sah das Kerzenlicht im Wohnzimmer und freute sich einfach nur noch darauf Lisa in den Arm zu nehmen und Jasko einen Moment zu betrachten. Er betrat den Raum und sah zuerst das fahrbare Bettchen seines Sohnes, das sich immer in der Nähe von ihm oder Lisa befand, sodass sie direkt da sein konnten, wenn Jasko sie brauchte. Lisa schreckte hoch, als sie wahrnahm, das Rokko eintrat.

„Rokko?", fragte sie beinahe panisch und sprang dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, um angsterfüllt nach Jasko zu schauen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Rokko nun ebenfalls alarmiert und schaute schnell in das Kinderbett, um dann allerdings festzustellen, dass ihr kleiner Kämpfer ganz friedlich an seinem Daumen nuckelte und zu schlafen schien.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen! Rokko, wenn jetzt was passiert wäre, oh mein Gott!" Lisa spürte wie sich alles in ihr zusammenzog bei diesem Gedanken. Einer von ihnen beiden war bis jetzt immer wach gewesen, um im Notfall direkt etwas tun zu können. Obwohl es Jasko inzwischen soweit gut ging, hatte sie trotzdem weiterhin nur in Schichten geschlafen.

„Hey beruhige dich, es geht ihm doch gut. Du bist nur kurz weggenickt, das ist doch kein Verbrechen mein Schatz." Rokko war von hinten an sie herangetreten und hatte seine Arme tröstend um sie gelegt.

„Aber das ist mir noch nie passiert und was, wenn er genau jetzt keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte? Verdammt, das darf nicht passieren!" Lisa spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, bei der Vorstellung, sie könnte Schuld haben, dass Jasko etwas zustoßen könnte.

„Lisa", er drehte sie zu sich herum, zog sie aufs Sofa und nahm sie ganz fest in den Arm. „Hör zu, du bist bei meinem Reinschleichen sofort wach geworden, da hättest du sicher auch gehört, wenn es Jasko nicht gut gegangen wäre. Selbst der Arzt hat uns versichert, dass wir nicht mehr unbedingt rund um die Uhr wach sein müssen, weil unser kleiner Kämpfer über dem Berg ist. Er hat es geschafft Lisa und vielleicht sollten wir wirklich anfangen etwas normaler zu leben. Aber egal was wir tun, du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, nur weil du eingeschlafen bist."

„Das tue ich aber", schluchzte Lisa nun auf. „Und ich finde nicht, dass wir schon darauf verzichten können, Jasko nie unbeobachtet zu lassen. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob er nicht noch einmal solche asthmatischen Anfälle bekommt in der Nacht. Rokko, ich…", Lisa versagte die Stimme und sie schluchzte erneut auf.

„Schhhhh, ist gut, wein dich erst mal aus, Süße." Er streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Kopf und wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen. „Lisa wir können einfach nicht alles richtig machen. Aber wir tun für Jasko alles was uns möglich ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen. Natürlich können wir das noch eine Weile fortsetzen, also das mit dem in Schichten schlafen, aber Lisa, wir müssen auch auf unsere eigenen Kräfte achten. Jasko hat doch auch nichts davon, wenn er Eltern hat, die immer perfekt funktionieren, aber nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst sind. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht damit quälst, wenn dir so etwas wie gerade passiert. Ich brauch dich doch und ich lass nicht zu, dass du dich selbst vergisst, hörst du?" Lisa nickt gerührt und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig näher an Rokko. Es tat ihr so gut, seine Nähe zu spüren. Sie hatten ja kaum Gelegenheit gehabt für einander da zu sein, in der letzten Zeit. Eigentlich hatten sie sich rund um die Uhr damit abgewechselt zu schlafen, sich um Jasko oder die Firma zu kümmern. So hatten sie sich eigentlich meistens nur im fliegenden Wechsel gesehen und dann versuchten sie gegenseitig, dem anderen etwas von seiner Last abzunehmen. Wirklich intensiv begegnet waren sie sich aber so gut wie nie.

„Rokko?"

„Hm?"

„Ich hab aber ständig das Gefühl etwas nicht richtig zu machen, zu wenig zu tun und immer ist da diese Angst. Ich glaube manchmal sie zerreißt mich und dass ich das nicht mehr aushalten kann. Dann wünschte ich mir fast…. also das…. das Jasko nicht da wäre, also nicht so ...", stieß sie flüsternd und verschämt aus. „Rokko, versteh mich nicht falsch, bitte! Ich liebe ihn über alles und ich würde sofort mein Leben geben für seins, aber…. Weißt du ich wünschte mir halt manchmal, dass bei uns alles normal wäre, das Jasko ganz gesund wäre und wir einfach glücklich und ohne Angst leben könnten, so wie all die anderen glücklichen Familien auch. Ist das zu viel verlangt? Ich bin eine furchtbare Mutter, warum denke ich so etwas, wo unser kleiner Kämpfer doch eigentlich so wunderbar ist?" Lisa hielt ängstlich die Luft an. Was er wohl zu ihrem Geständnis sagen würde? Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so offen über ihre ambivalenten Gefühle sprach, darüber, das sie manchmal glaubte die Last nicht mehr ertragen zu können, Ihre Schuldgefühle und doch gleichzeitig auch das Gefühl ihr Baby so sehr zu lieben. Bisher war sie immer nur stark gewesen und hatte versucht, Rokko nicht auch noch mir ihren verdrehten Gedanken und Ängsten zu belasten, aber jetzt, wo er ihr so nahe war und die Situation um Jasko sich entschärfte, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Warum antwortete er ihr jetzt nur nicht? War er so entsetzt darüber, was sie dachte, ob er sie jetzt wohl für ihre Schwäche verurteilte? Zitternd drehte sich Lisa aus seiner Umarmung, um in seinen Augen zu lesen, was er wohl dachte. Was sie sah schockierte sie. Rokko hatte nun ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen und sie sah einen Schmerz, den sie in den vergangenen Monaten immer nur erahnt hatte.

„Rokko es tut mir leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint, wirklich. Ich liebe Jasko und ich will doch nicht wirklich, dass er nicht da ist oder eben ein anderes, ein gesundes Kind ist, es ist nur… es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so enttäusche …" Sie schluckte schwer und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Du enttäuscht mich doch nicht! Mir geht es doch ganz genauso und ich dachte, ich bin der Einzige, der so verquer denkt. Ich fühle mich so oft schuldig und ich hab mich nicht getraut so etwas auch nur auszusprechen. Lisa auch ich liebe Jasko mehr als ich auszudrücken vermag, aber gerade deshalb macht mich die Vorstellung so verrückt, dass er es doch nicht schaffen könnte und dass ich nicht stark genug bin, um für ihn da zu sein. Ich fühle mich dann immer wie ein Versager, aber wenn du so etwas sagst, dann finde ich das ganz normal, und ich denke nicht, dass du was falsch machst – im Gegenteil, ich halte dich für eine ganz wundervolle Mutter!"

„Du bist kein Versager Rokko! Du bist… ohne dich hätten Jasko und ich das nie geschafft. Wir brauchen dich und wir lieben dich! … ich liebe dich … so sehr!" Lisa zog ihn an sich heran und küsste zuerst seine Tränen fort, um sich dann seinen Lippen zu widmen. Für beide waren diese Berührungen, wie der Sprung in herrlich kühlendes Wasser, nachdem man tagelang durch heißen Staub gewandert war. Beide legten ihre Sehnsucht vom anderen aufgefangen zu werden und ihm gleichzeitig den Schmerz zunehmen in diesen Kuss und so verloren sie sich immer mehr in dieser Zärtlichkeit.

Lisa kraulte Rokkos Brusthaar und lächelte in sanft an.

„Ich hab das so vermisst", flüsterte sie und ließ sich wohlig seufzend wieder zurück auf seinen Oberkörper sinken.

„Ja ich hab dich auch vermisst, mein Schatz. Weißt du, ich hatte schon ganz vergessen wie gut es tut, sich Zeit für einander zunehmen. Ich hab das Gefühl, endlich wieder durchatmen zu können." Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und genoss es, dass sie so ruhig und entspannt bei ihm lag.

„Hmm", brummte sie ein wenig schläfrig. „Du?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube wir sind doch nicht so schlechte Eltern. Wenn wir uns so lieben, wie ich es jetzt empfinde, dann bin ich mir sicher, wir schaffen alles zusammen. Und Jasko gehört zu uns und diesem Gefühl. Meinst du er spürt, dass wir ihn lieben?"

„Ja das glaube ich ganz sicher", erwiderte Rokko nun sehr ernst und machte eine Pause. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme und er setzte spitzbübisch hinzu: „Und unser Sohn muss uns auch sehr lieben. Er hat die ganze Zeit friedlich geschlafen, atmet ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig und hat nicht einen Mucks gemacht, der uns stören könnte. Sehr brav! Ich denke er ist sehr gescheit und wird einmal ein Wunderkind!"

„Na, das hat er dann aber nicht von dir", foppte ihn Lisa glucksend.

„Stimmt, ich hab meine Intelligenz und Bravheit ja noch! Die muss er dann also von dir haben", grinste Rokko breit zurück.

„Oh, du widerlicher Mann du! Das ist reichlich unverschämt und muss sofort bestraft werden! Du stehst zuerst auf und schaust nach deinem Sohn, mir fehlt ja jetzt die nötige Intelligenz dazu."

„Frauen! Na gut, du Biest. Was kann ich denn sonst noch für dich tun?"

„Noch ne Decke und ein Glas Wasser wäre toll. Und noch eine kleine Kuscheleinheit vielleicht, solange unser Sohn noch mitspielt."

„Oh ha, ganz schön anspruchsvoll und verfroren." Er gab ihr noch schnell ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, bevor er aufstand. Lisa genoss seinen nackten Anblick und kuschelte sich zufrieden seufzend in die eine Decke, die vorhanden war. Ja, so gut war es ihr schon lange nicht mehr gegangen. Als Rokko zurückkam, nahm sie dankbar das Glas Wasser und trank es gierig und doch genussvoll. Rokko sah ihr schmunzelnd zu.

„Danke das war wunderbar!", strahlte sie ihn an.

Nun musste er noch mehr schmunzeln. Lisa konnte sich manchmal so sehr an eigentlich selbstverständlichen Kleinigkeiten freuen und das machte ihn immer ganz glücklich. Dennoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, sie noch ein wenig zu provozieren.

„Was war wunderbar? Ich oder das Wasser?"

„Das Wasser natürlich! Was denkst du denn?"

„So?!", fragte er gespielt empört. „Und was war ich?"

„Du? Hm, du warst höchstens…." Lisa griente und lies ihn zappeln.

„Was?", fragte er rau und er hatte plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich Lust zu spielen, denn als er sie so leicht zerstrubbelt und mit geröteten Wangen sah, fühlte er, wie eine Welle der Zuneigung zu ihr in ihm aufstieg und er streichelte ihr sanft übers Gesicht.

„Du warst meine Rettung heute Nacht", flüsterte sie ebenfalls ernst geworden zurück. Nach einem langen Kuss, setzte Lisa sich wieder ein wenig auf.

„Du Rokko, ich hab heute Abend über etwas nachgedacht und ich würde gerne wissen, was du davon hältst."

„Was denn?"

„Ich würde Jasko gerne Taufen lassen, wenn er so stabil bleibt und ich würde es gerne richtig feiern. Ich glaube, dass wäre einfach ein Zeichen, dass sein kleines Leben jetzt richtig startet und ich fände es großartig, wenn alle die dabei wären, die uns wichtig sind. Was denkst du?"

„Das ist eine schöne Idee. Ja du hast Recht, es wäre Jaskos erste richtige Party und das ist doch etwas sehr lebendiges. Meinst du denn er ist schon so weit?"

„Ich würde mit seinem Kinderarzt sprechen, wenn er sagt, dass es geht, dann können wir planen. Ich glaube es wird uns allen gut tun, mal wieder etwas fröhliches zu erleben und ich freue mich auch darauf endlich alle unsere Freunde wieder zu sehen." Lisa wurde wieder ganz wach und auch etwas hibbelig bei der Vorstellung und sie spürte schon die Vorfreude, auf die feierliche Zeremonie in der Kirche. „Weißt du wir könnten die Geschäftsräume zum Feiern benutzen und wenn das Wetter schön ist, dann können wir das Freigelände auch herrichten. Ich hab alles schon genau vor Augen.", schwärmte sie.

„Du bist süß Lisa. Ja es wird uns allen gut tun und mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass unser kleiner Kämpfer dann getauft ist auch sehr gut. Hast du denn auch schon eine Vorstellung, wer die Taufparten sein sollen?"

„Na ja, … also wenn ich ehrlich bin ist mir da schon ein Gedanke gekommen, aber das will ja gut überlegt sein und das müssen wir dann gemeinsam entscheiden."

„Lass raten. Jürgen und Francesca. Also die beiden könnte ich mir auch durchaus vorstellen", grinste Rokko wissend.

„Äh … also …. An die habe ich auch gedacht, aber … äh hast du denn noch jemand, der in Frage käme?"

„Nun ja, Luca wäre natürlich auch ein Kandidat, dem ich da völlig vertrauen würde, schließlich ist er mein ältester Freund, aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob er so scharf ist, auf diese Aufgabe. Er ist immer so zurückhaltend, wenn es um das Thema Kinder geht. Und davon ab, Jürgen und Francesca heiraten sicher bald und ich denke sie wollen auch selbst irgendwann einmal Kinder haben, insofern wären die beiden schon eine gute Wahl. Aber an wen hattest du denn noch gedacht?"

„Ähm … nun ja, du denkst bestimmt ich dreh jetzt ein bisschen durch …"

„Nun sag schon", fragte Rokko leicht irritiert und überlegte, was da nun wohl kommen würde.

„Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass jetzt nicht falsch zu verstehen und mir sofort zu sagen, wenn du es nicht möchtest, ja?", fragte Lisa ein wenig unsicher. Rokko nickte gespannt.

„Also ich hatte da an David gedacht." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und hoffte, dass er nicht sauer reagieren würde.

„David?"

„Ja weißt du, er war es, der bei mir war, als ich die Wehen bekommen habe und damit hat sich wieder alles verändert."

„Ach so?", fragte Rokko und spürte genau, wie die alte Unsicherheit in ihm hochstieg. Er hatte David schon lange vergeben und er war zu einem wirklichen Freund geworden. Oder war das doch nur Show? War da etwas zwischen ihm und Lisa passiert, dass er übersehen hatte? Aber es konnte doch nicht sein…nicht nachdem, was die beiden gerade miteinander erlebt hatten Er verfluchte sich selbst für diese Gedanken und versuchte sich auf Lisa zu konzentrieren, die einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bekam.

„Bitte, du darfst es nicht falsch verstehen. Ich versuche es dir zu erklären, okay?"

Wieder nickte Rokko nur und er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und seine Zweifel, für die er sich schämte, zurück zu drängen.

„Ich und David, dass ist einfach so kompliziert, weißt du? Er hat mich immer wie ein Stück Ware behandelt, dass man benutzen kann, als ich damals nach Kerima kam und dennoch habe ich ihn, oder das, was er für mich verkörpert hat, geliebt. Dann sind wir tatsächlich Freunde geworden und ich glaube wirklich, er hat auch einiges gelernt in dieser Zeit. Aber eben nicht genug und dann kamst du. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt Rokko, aber das war nicht stabil genug, um meine Unerfahrenheit und Davids Neigung, immer gewinnen zu müssen, schadlos zu überstehen. Was David dann getan hat, dafür habe ich ihn später gehasst. Er hat es geschafft uns zu trennen und erst da habe ich begriffen, dass das zwischen uns mehr … viel mehr ist, als nur eine Verliebtheit. Eigentlich hätte ich ihm im Nachhinein dafür dankbar sein müssen, aber ich habe ihn wirklich gehasst dafür, weil du so leiden musstest und ich auch. Und ich habe ihn irgendwie auch dafür gehasst, dass ich unsere Chancen, die wir nach Köln hatten, nicht erkannt habe, sondern mich von den Zweifeln habe auffressen lassen. Das war ja gar nicht seine Schuld, aber es war leichter ihn dafür zu hassen. Und nun? Er hat sich so geändert Rokko und er ist ein Freund für uns beide geworden. Du hast das schon viel früher erkannt und konntest ihm so verzeihen. Mittlerweile habe ich ihm auch verziehen und er hat so viel für uns getan, ich will ihm einfach etwas zurückgeben, verstehst du?"

„Ja schon, aber auch irgendwie noch nicht. Welche Bedeutung hat er für dich?"

„Ich glaube ich bin jetzt soweit, dass ich das, was zwischen uns war, also alles, die Gefühle den Märchenprinz gefunden zu haben, die Enttäuschung aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen, die Wut und der Hass, weil er mir beinahe das Wichtigste in meinem Leben genommen hätte… und das bist du und Jasko, Rokko!" Sie schaute ihn eindringlich an bei diesen Worten, damit er verstand, wie wichtig ihr diese Aussage war. „Also alles, was da zwischen uns war, das kann ich jetzt abschließen. Er hat bewiesen, dass er sich geändert hat und dass er es ernst meint. Ich habe jetzt das Gefühl, dass wir neu anfangen können. Das erste Mal weiß ich, dass wir wirklich Freunde sein können, ohne einen einzigen Hintergedanken und ohne irgendjemand damit weh zu tun. Ich denke er hat es verdient, dass ich es ihm sage, dass ich ihm verziehen habe und sehe dass er mittlerweile zu einer wirklichen Freundschaft fähig ist. Meinst du das ist dumm?"

Rokko sah lange in Lisas Augen und so wie sie ihn ansah, begriff er, dass er keine Angst haben musste und dass Lisa genau das meinte, was sie sagte. Es freute ihn sogar, denn David war ihm mittlerweile wichtig geworden, als Mensch, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Er hätte selbst nie gedacht, dass er das jemals behaupten würde, aber es war so und Lisa hatte Recht, es war an der Zeit David etwas von dem, was er in diese Freundschaft investierte, zurückzugeben.

„Nein Lisa, das ist nicht dumm und ich verstehe dich. Aber bist du sicher, dass David der Richtige ist, um unseren Jasko notfalls aufzuziehen, wenn uns etwas zustoßen sollte? Er hat doch keine Erfahrung mit so was und alleine ist er auch."

„Ja darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht, aber er wäre hier in Berlin und nicht wie Jürgen in Köln. Wenn so etwas wirklich passieren sollte, dann müsste Jasko sein gewohntes Umfeld nicht aufgeben und meine Eltern wären ja auch noch da. Außerdem vertraue ich ihm mittlerweile wirklich und ich glaube, er würde alles tun, damit es Jasko gut geht. Und ich hätte noch eine Idee…"

„So? welche?"

„Wir könnten Feli fragen, ob sie zweite Taufpatin werden möchte. Sie ist ebenfalls jemand dem ich da vollkommen vertraue und sie wäre ein gutes Gegengewicht zu David. Die beiden sind Freunde und ein gutes Team. Und wenn David etwas übertreibt und Jasko sinnlos die dritte Rolex kauft, dann wird Feli ihn zurückhalten. Und wenn Feli zu freundschaftlich mit Jasko umgeht und ihn mit 16 auf eine Kneipentour mitnehmen will, dann ist David bestimmt da und erzählt Jasko von den Fehlern, die er so gemacht hat. Ich glaube zusammen, hätte Jasko wirklich zwei Menschen im Hintergrund, die sich sehr gut um ihn kümmern werden."

Rokko lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee, mein Schatz. Jasko kann froh sein, eine so kluge Mutter zu haben?"

„Also machen wir es so?"

„Ja so machen wir es!"

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher, mein Schatz"

Aus dem Kinderbett erklang ein leises aber fröhliches Brabbeln.

„Siehst du, Jasko stimmt auch zu", freute sich Rokko und holte seinen immer noch winzigen Sohn aus seinem Bettchen, um ihn Lisa in den Arm zu legen. „Ich glaube die Planungen für das Fest haben den Kleinen hungrig gemacht und mich auch. Ich besorg ihm seine Flasche und mir ein Schinkenbrot. Magst du auch was?"

„Oh, Schinkenbrot klingt fantastisch!"

So saßen die drei mitten in der Nacht schmatzend im Wohnzimmer und fühlten genau, dass es von nun an bergauf gehen würde.

„David, hast du noch einen Moment Zeit, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen." Diesmal saß Lisa im Büro und Rokko war bei Jasko geblieben. Es standen die Quartalsabrechnungen an und die ließ sich Lisa dann doch nicht nehmen. David hatte wie immer vorbei geschaut, um seinen Freunden einige Aufgaben abzunehmen und wollte nun gehen."

„Sicher, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Magst du dich einen Moment setzen?"

„Ui, so schlimm?"

„Nein! Also hoffe ich jedenfalls. Weißt du ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, für all die Hilfe, die du uns gibst und mir ist wichtig, dass du weißt, dass du inzwischen wirklich ein Freund für mich bist. Alles was war … also es spielt keine Rolle mehr für mich und ich bin schon lange nicht mehr sauer, wegen des Briefes und so. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir hier als Freunde einfach neu anfangen könnten."

„Lisa das ist… also ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber und wenn du in mir einen Freund siehst, dann freut mich das unglaublich und ich weiß, dass es mehr ist, als ich verlangen kann."

„Nein David, das stimmt nicht. Du hast alle deine Fehler mehr als nur gut gemacht und du warst immer da, als ich und meine Familie dich gebraucht haben in den letzten Monaten. Dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar und es ist mir wichtig dass du dass weißt."

David blickte sie gerührt an, stand auf und drückte sie herzlich.

„Danke Lisa, ich bin dein Freund und du kannst dich ab jetzt immer auf mich verlassen, versprochen."

Lisa war von diesem Ausbruch nun ebenfalls ganz bewegt und sie hatte nun noch mehr das Gefühl, dass Richtige zu tun.

„David ich habe aber noch eine Frage."

Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ja?"

Rokko und ich, wir möchten Jasko bald taufen lassen und wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du und Feli die Taufpaten sein würden."

„Lisa, dass ist… bist du sicher? Ich meine ….du…du musst das wirklich nicht nur tun, um dich bei mir zu bedanken, … also nicht, dass ich nicht gerne würde, ….", stotterte er und hatte dabei einen ganz verklärten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Nein David, wir tun dass nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit, sondern weil du gezeigt hast, dass wir uns 100 auf dich verlassen können und Jasko braucht einen verlässlichen Taufpaten."

„Lisa, das ist .. ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll! Ich danke dir für dieses Vertrauen und ich verspreche, dass ich der beste Taufpate sein werde, den die Welt je gesehen hat!"

Lisa saß noch eine ganze Weile im Büro und musste immer wieder darüber schmunzeln, wie sehr sich David gefreut hatte. Er hatte sie immer wieder gedrückt und ihr gestanden, dass er das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte, wirklich etwas Sinnvolles in seinem Leben zu tun. Beschwingt war er schließlich gegangen und Lisa freute sich immer mehr auf das bevorstehende Fest.

Einige Tage später wollte Lisa Jasko gerade wickeln, als es an der Tür schellte. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, David vormittags zu sehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war recht ernst.

„Hallo David. Kommst du vorbei, um dein Patenkind zu wickeln? Das finde ich nett, denn er hat es gerade ziemlich nötig", versuchte sie ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken, doch er bleib einfach nervös.

„Hm, Patenkind, genau deshalb müsste ich mit dir reden", gab er fahrig zurück. Lisa runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Sicher komm rein. Ich kümmere mich gerade um Jasko und dann können wir reden, okay?"

„Ist gut."

Als Lisa mit Jasko zurück kam, ging David unruhig auf und ab. Was wohl los war? Er hatte die ganzen letzten Tage jedem wie aufgekratzt erzählt, dass er Patenonkel werden würde und wie stolz er jetzt schon auf den Jungen sei, der sich so ins Leben gekämpft hatte. Was ihm jetzt wohl diesbezüglich solche Sorgen machte?

„Ah, da bist du ja!", platzte es aus David heraus und trotzdem nahm er sich dann Zeit Jasko erst einmal ausgiebig zu begrüßen. Schließlich trat die Sorgenfalte aber doch wieder über seiner Nase auf.

„Lisa eigentlich geht es mir um Feli. Sie hatte gestern einen wirklich schlimmen Abend. Irgendwie kam ihr ganzer Kummer wegen Simon wieder hoch und sie überlegt verzweifelt, wie sie ihn dazu bringen kann, doch endlich mal Klartext mit ihr zu reden. Weißt du und da ist mir eine Idee gekommen, wie wir den beiden vielleicht eine letzte Chance geben könnten. Aber du darfst das nicht missverstehen, dass musst du mir versprechen! Denk einfach mal darüber nach und wenn du es nicht willst, dann ist das mehr als okay!"

„David ich versteh nicht so ganz…"

„Also ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ich von dem Amt des Patenonkels zurücktrete, also dann könntet ihr Simon fragen, er würde das sicher auch ganz großartig machen. Ich glaube er mag Kinder sehr und … also wenn die beiden eine gemeinsame Aufgabe haben, dann müssen sie doch miteinander reden und ich glaube wirklich, dass Jasko da was einfädeln kann. Aber Lisa, wie gesagt, vielleicht ist das auch eine Schnapsidee, denn es geht ja um deinen Sohn, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich trotzdem genauso um ihn kümmern werde, als ob ich sein Patenonkel wäre, ganz ehrlich. Er hätte dann halt zwei offizielle Paten und einen heimlichen…und drei sind doch besser als zwei, meinst du nicht?" David hatte völlig hektisch und aufgeregt gesprochen und nun schaute er Lisa ängstlich an. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Lisa den Eindruck hatte, dass ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht gerechtfertigt sei und er sich vielleicht drücken wollte, so wie er es früher getan hätte.

Lisa sagte eine ganze Weile gar nichts, denn sie musste erst einmal sortieren, was David da gerade so heruntergerasselt hatte. David wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich nervöser, traute sich aber nicht noch etwas zu sagen. Endlich, als er schon glaubte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Das willst du wirklich für Feli tun?"

„Hm", nickte er immer noch unsicher.

„Das ist großartig David! Ich wusste, dass du die beste Wahl bist! Ja genauso machen wir es und du bleibst heimlicher dritter Patenonkel!"

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hihi, jetzt muss mein Mann nur noch dafür sorgen, Simon ins Boot zu holen."


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42

Das Klappern von Geschirr ließ Simon erwachen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff wo er sich befand. Richtig er war im Gästezimmer von Lisa und Rokko. Gestern Abend war er gemeinsam mit Luca angekommen und er hatte es einfach nur genossen mit seinen Freunden nach so langer Zeit, einige unbeschwerte Stunden zu genießen. Doch nun holte ihn die Realität gnadenlos ein. Der Tag der Taufe war also wirklich gekommen. Welcher debile Teufel hatte ihn bloß geritten, sich darauf einzulassen? Simons Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er spürte, wie sich eine Hitzewelle in ihm ausbreitete, während ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Heute würde er also tatsächlich auf Felicitas treffen! Oh, welch schreckliche Grausamkeit, wie sollte er es nur überstehen, ihre Reaktion auszuhalten? Oh und welch süßes Gift, die Vorstellung ihr endlich wieder nahe zu sein! Wie konnte er es nur schaffen, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach Freunde sein sollten? Und wie um Himmels willen, würde er es nur fertig bringen, selbst bei dieser Überzeugung zu bleiben? Er schlug die Decke ruckartig zurück, denn die Hitze schien ihn zu verbrennen.

‚Okay, ganz ruhig', versuchte er sich selbst runter zu holen und er begann bewusst gleichmäßig zu atmen. ‚Du hast alles genau durchdacht und dich bewusst zu diesem Schritt entschlossen, also mach dich jetzt nicht verrückt! Es ist richtig und du weißt es.'

Ja er wollte mit ihr reden, diese Chance nutzten, um ehrlich zu ihr zu sein, aber auch, um ihr endlich klar zu machen, dass er Recht hatte und dass sie es bereuen würde, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Er hatte immer wieder über das Gespräch zwischen Rokko und ihm nachgedacht. Sein Freund hatte nicht unrecht mit der These, dass er in sich selbst etwas abtötete, wenn er sich seiner Liebe nicht stellte und dass er sich dann womöglich auch ein Stück selbst verlieren würde. Aber dieses Risiko musste er eingehen, denn der Preis war einfach zu hoch. Was wenn er Feli doch unglücklich machen würde und damit auch sich selbst? Sie musste einfach einsehen, dass sein ruhiges beschauliches Leben nicht ihrer Lebendigkeit entsprach und dass es nicht gut für sie sein würde, sich an einen Mann zu binden, dessen Alltag immer auch von Abhängigkeiten geprägt war. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie es endlich verstehen würde und dass sie einen Weg fanden Freunde zu sein. Denn in einem Punkt hatte Felicitas genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Ihre Verbindung war anders, als das, was man normalerweise fühlte, wenn man einen Menschen kennen lernte. Es war viel intensiver. Glaubte er an Seelenverwandtschaft? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Fakt war, es gab da einen außergewöhnlichen Einklang zwischen ihnen, der die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen nicht nur nachvollziehbar machte, sondern der wirkliches tiefes und emotionales Verstehen mit sich brachte. Davon abgesehen, gab es noch einen viel wichtigern Grund das Ganze hier durchzuziehen. Lisa und Rokko hatten nun einmal beschlossen, dass Feli und er die Taufpaten sein sollten. Simon war sich durchaus darüber bewusst, warum die beiden so gewählt hatten, aber er hatte sich trotzdem unendlich darüber gefreut, diese Aufgabe übernehmen zu dürfen und er wollte sie gut machen. Simon lächelte, als er an den kleinen Jasko dachte. Kinder waren wirklich etwas Besonderes und sie brachten ihn immer dazu, die Dinge viel direkter und unverfälschter zu erleben. Und es war einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl für so ein kleines Wesen da zu sein, es auf seinem Weg ein Stück zu begleiten. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er sich immer eigene Kinder gewünscht, doch auch das war eine Erkenntnis, die er aus seiner Beziehung zu Sandra gezogen hatte. Eigene Kinder, das war ein Traum, der sich wohl nicht erfüllen würde und wahrscheinlich war es auch sinnvoll so. Sicher, er würde einem Kind eine ganze Menge geben können und vor allem würde er es lieben, aber er würde ihm auch gleichzeitig eine ziemliche Hypothek mit seiner Blindheit aufbrummen und er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich wollte. Mit Jasko war es anders, er würde für ihn da sein können, ohne den Kleinen zu sehr an sich zu binden. So würde er nicht das Gefühl bekommen, ihm etwas schuldig zu sein. Und eine gemeinsame Aufgabe mit Felicitas? Erneut wurde ihm heiß und seine innere Ambivalenz verspottete ihn regelrecht. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie zu dritt etwas unternahmen. Oh, was für ein Gedanke! So vollkommen! Vollkommenes Glück – vollkommene, bis auf…

‚Du bist bekloppt und völlig gaga! Hör auf mit dem Mist!', schalt er sich selbst und versuchte die Bilder von sich abzuschütteln. Dann sprang er entschlossen aus dem Bett. Er würde diesen Tag nutzen, um alles in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und dann würde er zufrieden sein, basta!

Felicitas betrat zusammen mit David den Platz vor der Kirche. Nervös ließ sie ihren Blick über den Platz schweifen und tatsächlich, sie erblickte ihn sofort. Seit sie wusste, dass Simon der zweite Taufpate sein würde und sie sich so unweigerlich wieder sehen würden, hatte sie diese Begegnung unendlich oft in ihrer Vorstellung durchgespielt. Sie war wirklich froh über diese Wendung. Endlich würde sie eine Antwort erhalten. Wenn er ihr keine geben wollte oder konnte, dann würde sie das als ein deutliches, ‚nein, ich liebe dich nicht' werten. Es war genug Zeit vergangen und er hatte seine Chancen gehabt, sich darüber klar zu werden, was er wollte. Sie hatte sich darauf vorbereitet und sie würde gewiss nicht daran zerbrechen. Feli war durch eine Krise gegangen, weil er sich so entzogen hatte, weil sie keinen Anpack hatte, aber heute würde er ihr nicht ausweichen können, er musste sich ihr stellen, denn sie hatten jetzt eine gemeinsame Verantwortung und sie mussten sich darüber einigen, wie sie diese ausfüllen wollten. Gemeinsam oder nebeneinander. Die vielen Gespräche mit David und Lisa hatten ihr gut getan und sie war sich sicher, genug Stärke entwickelt zu haben, um sich dieser Situation zu stellen. Warum straften die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch sie jetzt nur Lügen? Was, wenn er ihr tatsächlich wieder einen Korb geben würde? Warum nur machte ihr das jetzt doch wieder so viel aus? Sie wusste doch, dass es wahrscheinlich so kommen würde. David bemerkte, wie Feli zu zittern begann und nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm schon, du schaffst das!" Mit diesen Worten lächelte er sie aufmunternd an und zog sie dann in Richtung Kirche.

„Hallo zusammen!", begrüßte David die Gruppe fröhlich und Rokko blickte zuerst auf.

„David, Feli, wie schön das ihr auch da seid!" Er ging auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Simon zuckte unterdessen merklich zusammen. Nun war es also soweit! Er war froh, dass sich augenblicklich alle um ihn herum in Bewegung zu setzen schienen, um die beiden zu begrüßen. Es verschafft ihm einen Augenblick Zeit, um durchzuatmen und er hörte wie Jürgen, Bev, Francesca, Lisas Eltern und all die anderen aufgeregt zu schnattern begannen. Ja, manchmal war es auch en Vorteil, dass er warten musste, bis jemand auf ihn zukam. Dann gesellte sich David zu ihm und sie wechselten einige Worte, die er, wenn er ehrlich war nicht wirklich mitbekam.

„Hallo Simon", drang dann die so vertraute und herbeigesehnte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Er schluckte trocken und erwiderte ihren Gruß schließlich rau. Sie standen sich gegenüber, Feli schloss ihre Augen und nahm seine Hand. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, da war sie sicher, in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, dass ihn diese Berührung genauso aus der Bahn warf, wie sie selbst.

„Feli, wir müssen nachher miteinander reden, ja?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, wobei er es einfach nicht fertig brachte, ihre Hand los zulassen.

„Ja, das müssen wir", antwortete sie schlicht und zog nun ihre Hand zurück. Sie hatte Mühe ihre wackeligen Knie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, genauso wie ihr Herzrasen. Er hatte sie von sich aus angesprochen und ihre Hand festgehalten! War das ein gutes Zeichen? Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie die Berührung wieder unterbrechen musste, sonst hätte sie ihn vermutlich umarmt und das wäre an diesem Punkt definitiv zu weit gegangen. In diesem Moment begannen die Glocken zu läuten und beide waren fast froh sich jetzt auf das Kommende konzentrieren zu dürfen. Lisa hatte den beiden lächelnd zugesehen und stupste David leicht an.

„Schau, ich glaube dein Einsatz lohnt sich", freute sie sich.

„Das hoffe ich sehr. Feli hat es wirklich verdient glücklich zu werden. Ich habe ein ganz gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Weißt du, Jasko und euch beiden geht es jetzt soviel besser als noch vor ein paar Wochen und ich glaube, dass ist auch irgendwie ein gutes Omen für die beiden, meinst du nicht?", raunte er zurück, während sie in die Kirche gingen. Lisa nickte nur schmunzelnd und fragte sich wieder einmal, wie es sein konnte, dass sich David so verändert hatte. Er war fast ein größerer Träumer geworden, als sie es jemals war und sie hoffte sehr, dass auch er bald sein Glück finden würde. Rokko ging auf der anderen Seite neben ihr und hielt ihren Sohn auf dem Arm. Jasko hatte seine kleinen Augen ganz weit aufgerissen und nahm neugierig wahr, was um ihn herum geschah. Lisas lief bei diesem Anblick fast das Herz über. Es ging ihnen wirklich viel besser inzwischen und mit jedem Tag schien Jasko das bisher versäumte aufzuholen, auch wenn er immer noch gesundheitliche Probleme hatte, die sich wohl auch erst in den folgenden Jahren verlaufen würden, wie die Ärzte meinten. Aber er war eindeutig über den Berg und seit Rokko und sie sich an diesem Abend ausgesprochen hatten, war es für beide leichter geworden, mit ihren Ängsten umzugehen. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Fest heute einfach nur genießen würden und war unendlich dankbar, dass sich alles so zum Guten gewendet hatte.

„Hach Mäuschen, war das schön!" schwärmte Helga, als sie später beim Kaffeetrinken zusammen saßen. „Fast wie bei deiner Taufe" fügte sie hinzu und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ja Mama, das war es", gab Lisa mit einem Lächeln zurück und konnte plötzlich viel besser verstehen, warum ihre Mutter manchmal so unerträglich gluckenhaft war. Das änderte sich allerdings im nächsten Moment wieder schlagartig, als Helga vor den Ohren aller Anwesenden laut ihre Ausführungen fortsetzte.

„Allerdings hast du Glück mein Mädchen, denn dein Sohn ist im Gegensatz zu dir viel artiger. Hach, du hast ja gebrüllt wie am Spieß, bei deiner Taufe und den Anzug deines Vaters hast du auch nass gemacht, nicht wahr Pastor Schlösselmann?" Dieser nickte nur grinsend, und Lisa lief sofort rot an.

„Mama bitte, dass muss doch nun wirklich nicht sein!"

„Ach Kind, was dir aber auch immer alles peinlich ist. Das ist doch ganz normal."

„Ist ja gut, aber können wir uns jetzt bitte über was anderes unterhalten?", fragte Lisa leicht entnervt.

„Ja können wir." Damit rückte Helga näher an Lisa heran. „Ich wollte dich nämlich mal etwas fragen Mäuschen", setzte sie nun mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu. „Weißt du, der Papa und ich, also wir haben uns ja schon gefragt, ob du und der Rokko nicht auch bald heiraten wollt, jetzt wo Jasko doch auch getauft ist." Sie sah ihre Tochter erwartungsvoll an.

„Mama bitte, sag jetzt nicht, dass Papa sich da einmischen wird…" Lisa fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als Bernd den ‚polnischen Boxer' noch so kritisch gegenüberstand und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht immer noch so schlecht gegen ihre Eltern wehren konnte.

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich hab dem Papa strickt verboten sich da einzumischen."

„Ach und deshalb tust du es jetzt?", fragte Lisa patziger, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nein, ich habe nur nachgefragt, ob ihr dahingehend schon Pläne habt, aber wenn du findest, dass es mich nichts angeht, bitte…". Helga zog missbilligend ihren Mund kraus und wollte sich beleidigt wegdrehen.

„Es tut mit leid Mama, so war das doch nicht gemeint. Aber ich und Rokko, wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen. Sieh mal, nach der geplatzten Hochzeit wollten wir nicht schon wieder soviel Wirbel mit der Presse und dann die Frühgeburt… Schau, wenn wir uns das überlegen sollten, dann seid ihr die Ersten, die es erfahren, versprochen."

„Ja, das verstehe ich ja Mäuschen, aber es wäre halt schön. Wünscht du es dir denn nicht auch?"

„Ich bin glücklich mit Rokko und nur das zählt. Wir müssen nicht unbedingt Heiraten, wir lieben uns, haben einen tollen Sohn, der mittlerweile zumindest halbwegs gesund ist. Ich finde das ist mehr als genug."

„Also Lisa-Mäuschen, ich finde nicht dass das nach dir klingt. Du hast immer von einer wunderschönen Hochzeit geträumt, aber gut, du hast Recht. Es ist nur deine und Rokkos Sache." Helga seufzte auf und sah ihre Tochter prüfend an. Nein sie kannte ihre Lisa zu gut. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sofort ‚Ja' sagen würde, wenn Rokko ihr einen Antrag machen würde. Sie fragte sich, ob sie da vielleicht etwas nachhelfen sollte, entschied sich dann aber, doch lieber, noch eine Weile zu warten und den beiden eine Chance zu geben, dass selbst zu regeln. So drehte sie sich resolut um und schaute, ob sie sich zunächst um etwas anderes kümmern konnte. „Pastor Schlösselmann, möchten sie vielleicht noch ein Stück Kuchen?"

Lisa lehnt sich erleichtert in ihrem Stuhl zurück, froh dass Helga ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Bewirten der Gäste schenkte. Sie sah, wie Rokko mit Jasko zurückkam. Er hatte ihn gerade gewickelt und der Anblick ihrer beiden Männer war einfach hinreißend. Sie erinnerte sich an Rokkos Heiratsantrag und wie sie ihn schließlich auf dem Schiff angenommen hatte. Sie waren damals so glücklich gewesen. Ja, es würde ihr gefallen ihre Liebe mit einer Hochzeit zu krönen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sich vieles verändert hatte und dass sie Rokko niemals zu so einem Schritt drängen wollte. Er hatte die Hochzeit damals platzen lassen und sie fand es im Nachhinein mehr als nur verständlich und nun lag es an ihm, ob er diesen Schritt gehen wollte oder nicht. Sie erhob sich, ging auf ihn zu und gab erst Rokko und dann Jasko einen Kuss.

„Wofür war der denn?", freute sich Rokko.

„Einfach nur, weil ich euch liebe!"

„Wir lieben dich auch, meine Süße!" Er zog sie vorsichtig an sich und küsste sie nun ebenfalls. „Es ist so schön, dass du auf die Idee mit der Taufe gekommen bist. Du hattest nämlich Recht. Es ist wie ein neuer Anfang und ich genieße es, alle unsere Freunde um uns zu haben."

„Ja Rokko, mir geht es genauso. Alleine, dass Ines hier ist, wo ich sie doch seit unserem ersten Zusammentreffen in Köln nicht mehr gesehen habe. Es ist eben doch schöner, als nur zu telefonieren und zu schreiben. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie noch ein paar Tage hier bleibt."

„Wo ist sie überhaupt? Vorhin hat sie mit Simon geredet. Ich glaube sie haben sich ziemlich darüber amüsiert, wie ich damals seinen Kollegen über den Haufen gerannt habe."

„Oh ja, wie eine Wilde bist du davon gestürmt", grinste Rokko.

„Jaaa, und du hinterher!"

„Wir waren ganz schön dumm damals, nicht?"

„Ja das waren wir. Apropos Simon und in Liebesdingen dumm sein, hat er denn schon mit Feli geredet?"

„Nee, die beiden schleichen um den heißen Brei. Ich glaube Feli möchte unbedingt, dass er auf sie zukommt und ich kann das verstehen. Er ist ihr das irgendwie schuldig. Aber er bekommt es einfach nicht gebacken. Am liebsten würde ich ihn an den Ohren zu ihr schleifen, aber ich fürchte, das wäre eher kontraproduktiv."

„Brauchst du auch nicht", ertönte Davids stimme hinter den beiden, „das übernimmt Bev nämlich gerade für dich. Die Frau ist echt mal die Härte!"

„Wieso, was hat sie denn nun schon wieder vor?", fragte Rokko alarmiert.

„Das einzig Richtige", grinste David sichtlich vergnügt. „Feli und ich standen draußen und sie schüttete mir gerade ihr Herz aus, weil Simon vor der Kirche gesagt hat, dass er endlich mit ihr reden wollte und dass er sich nun aber wohl wieder zu drücken scheint. Jedenfalls hat Bev das mitbekommen und kam schnurstracks auf uns zu. ‚Was denn, Simon kommt immer noch nicht in die Pötte? Dat jibt es doch jar nicht!', meinte sie nur und dann: ‚Schätzelein, du bleibst hier draußen und wartest einen Moment, ja? Ich komm gleich wieder, nicht weglaufen!' Damit ist sie los gestürmt und Felicitas hat geschaut, wie ein Auto. So verdattert hab ich die noch nie erlebt." David grinste zufrieden und genoss, die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde, die vor Spannung fast zu platzen schienen.

„Ja und dann?", fragte Lisa aufgebracht.

„Dann ist sie rein und auf Simon los. Habt ihr das denn nicht mitbekommen?" Beide schüttelten verdutzt die Köpfe.

„Tja, dass kommt von eurer Knutscherei", erwiderte David fast schon ein wenig gehässig und kostete es dabei aus, die beiden zappeln zu lassen.

„Und dann, nun sag schon", drängte nun auch Rokko.

„Sie ist also zu Simon, baut sich vor ihm auf und dann in einem Ton, also ich hätte mich wegschmeißen können. Schlimmer wie Helga und Bernd, wenn sie glauben, ihr Schnattchen, würde Drogen nehmen."

„David jetzt reicht es", stieß Lisa gequält hervor, „was hat sie gesagt?"

„Ja doch, ja. Sie steht also vor ihm und dann: ‚Simon, du kommst jetzt auf der Stelle mit, verstanden?' Der hat ein einziges Fragezeichen im Gesicht und fragt nur wieso. Sie daraufhin: ‚Nun frag nicht so blöd, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Da braucht jemand dringend deine Hilfe, los jetzt, los!' Und Simon, der steht tatsächlich auf und folgt ihr ohne einen einzigen Mucks. Die Frau hat echt Charakter, sag ich euch."

„Na warte bis sie so mit dir umspringt, dann wirst du das anders sehen", meinte Rokko nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach was, sie macht das genau richtig und im Gegensatz zu Simon und Feli wüsste ich mich schon zu wehren", behauptete David siegessicher.

„Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht", grinste Rokko und erinnerte sich daran, wie resolut Bev sein konnte. „Und jetzt, sprechen die beiden endlich miteinander?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber auf jeden Fall sind die zusammen draußen und ich glaube nicht, dass sich einer von den beiden wieder reintraut, bevor sie das geklärt haben. Bev würde sie glatt wieder rausschmeißen."

„Oh je, hoffentlich geht diese Zwangstherapie gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, für die beiden." Lisa zog sorgenvoll ihre Stirn in Falten und auch Rokko war sich nicht sicher, ob Bev da nicht vielleicht über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war.

„Papperlapapp, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass die beiden das endlich klären, die sind ja bald komplizierter als ihr es wart! Nu seid mal nicht so pessimistisch, das wird schon!"

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang", seufzte Lisa auf und hoffte das David Recht hatte, während sie sich ein wenig darüber wunderte, weshalb er so aufgedreht war.


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43

Kapitel 43

„Bev …äh… wo führst du mich denn hin…. und wer braucht meine Hilfe… und warum?" Simon war völlig überrumpelt und konnte sich auf das Verhalten, seiner etwas schrägen Freundin keinen Reim machen. Sie hatte ihn mitten aus dem Gespräch mit Ines herausgerissen, die sehr nett war und die ihn zugegebenermaßen auch prima davon abgelenkt hatte, dass er ja noch ein Gespräch vor sich hatte, welches ihm zunehmend Sorgen bereitete. Bei der Taufzeremonie hatte er, während der Fürbitten, die Feli gesprochen hatte, immer wieder verzückt ihrer Stimme gelauscht, und es wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wie schwer es ihm dieses Mal fallen würde, sie von sich zu weisen.

„Hier ist Felicitas, Simon und sie brauch mehr als dringend deine Hilfe, also hilf ihr jefälligst und schenk dir selbst ein bisschen Seelenfrieden", erwiderte Bev energisch.

Simon schluckte schwer. So hatte er sich das nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Wie sollte er denn jetzt auf Feli zugehen, sie musste doch glauben, dass er zu feige sei, von sich aus mit ihr zu sprechen. Aber war er das nicht auch? Er schämte sich dafür, dass er sich so lange um die notwendige Aussprache gedrückt hatte und dennoch bekam er kein Wort heraus.

„Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, du hättest dich daraus gehalten Bev. Ich finde nämlich dass Simon selbst entscheiden sollte, ob ich es ihm wert bin, dass er mir eine Antwort gibt." Felicitas Stimme war schneidend und Simon lief, bei der Kälte, die das Gesprochene ausdrückte, ein Schauer über den Rücken. Zweifellos auch wenn sie eigentlich Bev angesprochen hatte, so galt die Kritik doch deutlich ihm und er hatte das Gefühl es endgültig versaut zu haben. Sie war sauer und er wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Wut im Recht war, er hatte sie zu lange warten lassen, viel zu lange.

„Ähm, nimm es mir nich krumm, aber du verjsst, dat du hier än Kerl vor dir hast. Die sind anders. Besonders dieses eijentlich sehr liebenswerte Exemplar hier, braucht eine ausjewogene Mischung aus jutem Zureden und Tritten in den Allerwertesten. Aber wenn du dat Liebelein erstmal davon überzeucht hast, dat er dich durchaus glücklich machen kann, dann wird er dich mit janz viel Zutraulichkeit belohnen. Glaub mir, ich kenn die Männer und unser Simon hier, der will et auch, der jibt et bloß nich zu."

„Bev!!", kam es nun entsetzt im Chor von Simon und Feli.

„Ach, sieh mal einer an, da seid ihr euch ja schon einich! Na dann verschwinde ich wohl mal besser." Bev drehte sich mit einem ausgesprochen breiten Grinsen um und erwägte, sich mit einer hochprozentigen Leckerei, für ihre Leistung zu belohnen. Simon und Felicitas standen sich unterdessen gegenüber und das Schweigen wurde zunehmend unerträglich.

„Hör zu Simon", meinte Felicitas nach einer ganzen Weile und ihre Stimme ließ eine deutliche Gereiztheit erkennen. „Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, ist das okay. Du musst das nicht, ich hab es jetzt verstanden. Keine Antwort ist ja auch eine Antwort."

„Nein, so ist das aber nicht…ich…."

„Wenn es nicht so ist, warum sagst du dann nichts? Ich hab dir damals eine einfache Frage gestellt. Du kannst sie simpel mit ja oder nein beantworten und du hattest inzwischen jede Menge Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

„Ach Felicitas, ich will doch mit dir reden, wirklich. Ich weiß nur einfach nicht, wie ich es hinbekommen soll, dass du mich verstehst."

Felicitas schloss die Augen und atmete entnervt durch. „Sag mir doch einfach nur was du willst!"

„Ich will, dass wir Freunde sind und dass wir im Kontakt bleiben", presste Simon in einer Tonlage hervor, die den Eindruck hinterließ, dass er eine zentnerschwere Last zu tragen hätte.

„Aber du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Nicht wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was du für mich empfindest und ob ich eine Chance habe." Wieder sog Feli tief die Luft ein, aber Simon merkte genau, wie ihre Entrüstung langsam der Trauer wich. Jetzt wirkte sie wieder genauso verletzlich, wie in dem Moment, als sie sich bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen von ihm verabschiedet hatte.

„Feli, du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich nicht verletzen will. Ich bin aber überzeugt, dass wir gute Freunde wären, kannst du dass denn nicht einsehen. Weißt du, es gibt viele Männer da draußen, die es wert sind, dass du sie liebst. Sie können dir ein aufregendes Leben bieten, ein Leben das dir Selbstverwirklichung garantiert, ein Leben das dich glücklich machen wird. Du bist eine Frau die fürs Fliegen bestimmt ist Feli! Such dir einen Mann, der weiß wie man Flugzeuge baut. Ich bin das nicht. Aber wenn du einen Freund brauchst, der dich hin und wieder erdet und der dir mit Begeisterung zuhört, wenn du von deinen Flügen erzählst, dann bin ich die richtige Anlaufstelle. Und ich vermisse dich, als meine Freundin, siehst du dass denn nicht?"

Feli atmete tief durch und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Simon, dass sie sich in ihrem Schmerz gefangen hätte und so vielleicht endlich begriff, was er in ihr sah und dass er Recht damit hatte, wenn er sie in diese Richtung schupste. Doch als sie zu sprechen begann, hörte er sofort, dass der Zorn in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt war.

„Das einzige was ich sehe ist, dass du der egoistischste Kerl bist, denn ich jemals gemocht habe!"

„Du glaubst ich sage das aus Egoismus?", fragte Simon ungläubig.

„Ja Simon, das glaube ich! Ich offenbare dir all meine Gefühle und du bringst es nicht einmal fertig mir zu sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst! Sag es doch endlich Simon, geb' mich frei, los sag es doch endlich!" Diese Worte sprach sie seltsam unbetonte, was sogar nicht zum Inhalt passte. Eigentlich hätte sie diese Worte unter Tränen herausschreien wollen. Tränen vor Wut und Trauer, aber ihr Körper schien sich selbstständig gemacht zu haben und alle zwei Minuten anders zu reagieren. Simon fühlte sich verflucht unsicher. Wie meinte sie diese Worte nun, die so völlig ohne Emotion gesprochen waren? Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen und verfluchte sich einmal mehr für seine Hilflosigkeit. Ob er ihr wirklich sagen sollte, dass er sie nicht liebt, damit sie frei sein konnte? Oder war das nur eine Provokation und er würde damit endgültig alles zerstören?

„Feli….ich….also ich…ich…", stotterte er deshalb nur.

„Was ich, ich, ich? Überlegst du was du tun musst, um mich noch länger zu quälen? Es reicht Simon! Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber du bist nicht bereit ehrlich zu mir zu sein. Tust du das, nur damit du hin und wieder eine Freundin hast, die so blöd ist, sich selbst mit ihren Gefühlen zu vernichten, nur um hin und wieder den Mann zu treffen von dem sie nicht lassen kann? Du täuschst dich! So blöd bin ich nicht! Wenn du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist, dann bist du auch nicht mein Freund! Ein Freund hätte mir die Hoffnung direkt genommen und mich nicht monatelang auflaufen lassen. Ein Freund, der nun einmal keine tieferen Gefühle für mich hat, hätte den Verlust riskiert. Simon ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, ich will nicht mehr, hörst du? Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!" Nun kamen die Tränen doch und die Verzweifelung war ihr deutlich an zu hören. Wie angewurzelt und völlig erschüttert von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch blieb Simon stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Angesichts dieser Bewegungslosigkeit geriet Feli nun endgültig aus der Fassung.

„Verschwinde, hab ich gesagt!", schrie sie. „Nein, nicht mal das tust du, nicht wahr?" Damit drehte sie sich um und lief tränenüberströmt davon.

„Du denkst also, ich bin egoistisch?", flüsterte Simon nun, nur noch zu sich selbst. „Aber was, wenn der Freund eben doch tiefere Gefühle für dich hat? So tiefe, dass er die Lüge, dich nicht zu lieben, einfach nicht über die Lippen bekommt, auch wenn er weiß, dass er damit alles kaputt macht. Was dann Feli?" Simon seufzte auf und fühlte sich unendlich kraftlos. ‚Verschwinde!' Ja, vielleicht sollte er einfach verschwinden, für immer verschwinden. Ganz automatisch setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung. Er hatte seinen Stock nicht dabei, denn Bev hatte ihn ja geführt, aber das bemerkte er gar nicht. Es war auch unwichtig. Zum Verschwinden benötigte man keinen Stock…

Felicitas stürmte um das Haus herum und war heilfroh Simons Gesicht nun nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Alles was sie darin lesen konnte hatte so viel Widersprüchliches ausgelöst. Ja auch er litt, das war unverkennbar, aber verflucht, er war nun wirklich egoistisch! Sie hatte ihm so viel Zeit gelassen und er hatte sie scheinbar nicht genutzt. In der Zeit, wo ihre Gefühle für ihn erwacht waren, da hatte er ihr so ein tiefes Empfinden von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermittelt. Warum nur wehrte er sich so verbissen zu begreifen, dass er es war, der ihr Glück wäre? Sich Selbstverwirklichen war wichtig, klar, aber das Wort drückte es doch aus. Dafür war sie selbst verantwortlich und ob sie es tat oder nicht, dafür konnte doch nicht der Partner herhalten. Weder im positiven noch im negativen Sinn. Und sonst? Sie wollte doch keine Partnerschaft, wo es um Amüsement ging, die ständig für Highlights zuständig war und sie unterhielt. Nein, sie wollte in einer Partnerschaft Heimat finden und Heimat geben. Gemeinsam die Widrigkeiten des Lebens meistern und genau darin wirkliches Glück spüren dürfen. Wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das mit ihr zu können, warum sagte er es nicht einfach? Warum war er nur so schrecklich uneindeutig und tat ihr damit immer und immer wieder weh?

„Hey Feli, wo hast du denn Simon gelassen?" David stand direkt hinter ihr und legte ihr nun freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter.

„Er ist nicht hier. Ich hab ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er verschwinden soll. Ach, David, ich glaub ich hatte doch Recht damals. Ich bin einfach nicht für die wahre Liebe bestimmt."

„Das ist doch Quatsch! Du liebst doch wahrhaftig! Aber warum wolltest du denn, dass er verschwindet? Bev hat ihn doch extra zu dir geschleift." Unwillkürlich musste David wieder Schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie unkonventionell Bev das angestellt hatte.

„David das ist nicht lustig, das ist genau das Problem. Simon will sich mir einfach nicht stellen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er glauben kann, dass wir wenigstens Freunde sein können, wenn er jeder Auseinandersetzung mit mir aus dem Weg geht. Bev hätte sich da nicht einmischen dürfen. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er von sich aus kommt", erwiderte sie resigniert.

„Ich glaube du tust Simon unrecht, wenn du denkst, dass er nicht mit dir reden will."

„Aber er will es doch ganz offensichtlich nicht! Und selbst wenn er gezwungen wird, windet er sich wie ein Aal. Nein David, es hat keinen Sinn und darum habe ich gerade auch den Schlussstrich gezogen."

„Feli begreif doch, er hat einfach zu oft erleben müssen, dass seine Behinderung in unserer Gesellschaft nur Last und Stigma bedeutet. Er will dir das nicht zumuten und er glaubt, dir in einer Beziehung nicht gerecht werden zu können. Wenn er dich tatsächlich nicht lieben würde, hätte er dir das längst gesagt. Ich kenn ihn nicht gut, aber nach allem, was ich über ihn weiß, bin ich sicher, dass er ehrlich ist. Er ist niemand, der es sich leicht macht und dem es egal ist, ob er die Gefühle anderer Menschen verletzt. Er braucht jemand, der ihm das Vertrauen zurückgibt, wirklich gebraucht, gewollt und gemeint zu sein. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er all die negativen Erfahrungen, die er in den vergangenen 30 Jahren gemacht hat, mal eben so hinter sich lässt. Meinst du wirklich, nur weil du kommst und ihm sagst, dass du ihn liebst, kann er das alles in wenigen Monaten über Bord werfen? Rede noch einmal mit ihm. Lass ihn reden und versuche auch das zu hören, was er dir zwischen den Zeilen zu sagen versucht. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber vielleicht solltet ihr wirklich erstmal Freunde sein. Lange hält er das eh nicht durch. Bev hat das erkannt und deshalb solltest du ihr dankbar sein, dass sie ihn stupst, denn es geht nicht um nicht wollen, er kann einfach nicht so leicht aus seiner Haut."

Sie war still geworden während seiner Worte. Alles was David sagte klang so logisch und sie bekam das Gefühl, dass sich der Nebel plötzlich lichtete. Sie hatte so häufig schon über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, hatte versucht Simons Handeln zu analysieren, hatte sich sicher 100 Mal ähnliche Sichtweisen von verschiedenen Freunden angehört, aber nie hatte ihr Herz verstehen wollen, warum Simon nicht begreifen konnte, dass ihre Liebe stark genug war und er durchaus in der Lage war, ihr das zu geben, wonach sie sich so sehnte.

„David verdammt! Wann bist du eigentlich vom Schnösel, der nichts kapiert, zu einem sehr weisen Freund mutiert?"

David lächelte sie sanft an. „Seit ich Menschen gefunden habe, die mich nicht aufgegeben haben und mir ihre Freundschaft angeboten haben. Feli, gib auch Simon nicht auf, hörst du?"

„Aber ich hab alles falsch gemacht! Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll verschwinden. Wie soll er mir denn jemals wieder vertrauen? Jetzt wo ich all das bestätigt habe, was er eh befürchtet hat? Ich hab ihn fallen lassen, weil ich nicht bereit war zu akzeptieren, das er mit nicht antworten kann, ohne dass ich uns die Möglichkeit gegeben habe, dass da langsam etwas wächst."

„Oh nein Feli! Jetzt hör auf dich selbst herunter zu ziehen! Trau dir und Simon mal ein bisschen mehr zu! Du bist durchaus in der Lage das wieder gerade zu biegen und Simon hat gute Nehmerqualitäten. Also komm, du wirst nicht erfahren wer von uns beiden Recht hat, wenn du ihn jetzt nicht suchst."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja tu ich. Außerdem solltest du mich nicht provozieren, sonst hole ich mir Bev zu Unterstützung und die ist nicht so geduldig wie ich!"

„Okay, okay", wehrte Feli ab. „Du hast mich überzeugt. Lass Bev mal schön wo sie ist."

David nahm Feli an der Hand und zog sie ein wenig hinter sich her. Sie suchten Simon zunächst draußen, doch dort konnten sie ihn nirgends finden. Doch auch innerhalb der Räumlichkeiten sahen sie ihn nicht und so begannen sie, die anderen Gäste zu fragen, doch auch von denen wusste niemand, wo er war. Feli fand schließlich Simons Stock, der immer noch an seinem Stuhl hing. Die Verzweifelung stieg in ihr hoch.

„David schau sein Stock! Er ist ganz alleine unterwegs und hat noch nicht einmal seinen Stock. Wenn ihm was passiert,….das ist alles meine Schuld! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen will, dass er verschwinden soll…. ich…", sie schluchzte auf und schien zu taumeln. David zog sie schnell in seinen Arm und führte sie aus dem Raum, um nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass sich ein riesiger Suchtrupp zusammenfinden würde, denn er war sich ganz sicher, dass es jetzt wichtiger war, dass Feli und Simon endlich Gelegenheit hatten, sich auszusprechen, ohne dass es einen riesigen Bohei geben würde.

„Hey, beruhig dich erstmal. Ihm ist schon nichts passiert. Gut, vielleicht hat er deine Aufforderung etwas zu wörtlich genommen, aber wir finden ihn schon. Er hat ja noch nicht gerade viel Vorsprung."

„Aber wo sollen wir ihn denn finden? Sollten wir nicht die anderen bitten...das verzeih ich mir nie…", Feli schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und wirkt extrem verunsichert. So hatte er sie bisher noch nie erlebt.

„Feli, hör zu, ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir ihn erstmal alleine suchen. Es ist ihm sicher nicht Recht, wenn die ganze Taufgesellschaft ihn sucht und außerdem möchte ich Lisa und Rokko nicht unnötig damit belasten. Sie haben genug eigene Probleme durchgemacht. Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, dann können wir immer noch die große Nummer fahren. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich habe genug Beziehungen, wenn so eine Suche tatsächlich nötig werden sollte. Komm, lass uns auf dem Boden bleiben und ihn einfach finden, ja?"

Feli nickte immer noch unsicher. „Aber wenn er nicht aufzufinden ist, dann setzen wir alles in Bewegung. Ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass er sich meinetwegen ins Unglück stürzt. Versprichst du mir das?"

„Natürlich, aber jetzt komm."

Simon fühlte sich immer noch unbeschreiblich elend. Er war einfach darauf los gelaufen, hatte sich nicht darum geschert, dass die Autos bühnenreife Vollbremsungen hinlegten und ihn anhupten, wenn er eine Straße passierte oder dass er mehrfach mit Passanten und Dingen zusammenstieß. Er fühlte sich taub und nichts schien zu ihm durchzudringen. Nur hin und wieder dachte er, es wäre gut, wenn eines der Autos nicht bremsen würde oder wenn er irgendwo in den Abgrund stürzen würde. Verschwinden, einfach verschwinden eben. Doch scheinbar dachte das Schicksal nicht daran, sich diesem Gedanken zu fügen, sondern es führte ihn auf eine Wiese und dann, wieder ein Aufprall. Diesmal spürte er ihn allerdings richtig, denn er war frontal auf einen Gegenstand zugelaufen und der Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper massiv. Stöhnend ließ sich Simon an dem Gegenstand niederrutschen und saß schließlich angelehnt an seinem Peiniger auf dem Boden. Als die Sternchen in seinem Kopf verschwanden und der Schmerz so nachließ, dass er wieder begann klarer zu denken, wusste er einfach nicht, ob er nun Lachen sollte oder ob es sinnvoller war, vor Wut, die Welt zusammenzubrüllen. Er war also unwiderruflich und ausgerechnet mit einer Litfaßsäule zusammen geprallt und sie hatte seine Reise vorerst beendet. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er über dem rechten Auge blutete und dass der Hauptschmerz auch von dieser Stelle zu kommen schien. Er seufzte und kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, um die Blutung zu stillen. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn hier niemand ansprechen würde. Das letzte was er jetzt noch gebrauchen könnte, waren halbherzige Versuche ihm zu helfen und widerlich mitleidige Floskeln, die schlimmstenfalls noch versteckt einen Vorwurf enthielten, wie er als Blinder sich wagen konnte, alleine durch die Gegend zu laufen und sich dann auch noch zu verletzen. Er seufzte ein zweites Mal auf und nun konnte er sich schon nicht mehr wehren. Da waren sie wieder, die Gedanken an Feli. Oh ja, so ganz unrecht hatte sie leider nicht. Er war egoistisch gewesen in seinem Wunsch, dass sie Freunde sein sollten. Er wusste doch, wie sehr er sie mit seinem Schweigen verletzt hatte. Warum hatte er es nur nicht einfach fertig gebracht, sie ganz von sich zu weisen und es ihr dadurch leichter zu machen? Und warum war er jetzt nicht einfach nur froh, dass sie den Absprung geschafft hatte und es ihr sicher bald besser gehen würde? Sie hatte jetzt die Gelegenheit ihre Begegnung einfach unter der Kategorie Enttäuschungen zu verbuchen, um dann weiter vorwärts zu leben. Sie war frei und er sollte das respektieren, aber dennoch spürte er nur, wie der Kloß im Hals, es ihm immer schwerere machte zu Schlucken. Er würde sie nicht wieder sehen und wenn, dann wäre es rein organisatorisch, um ihrer gemeinsame Verantwortung als Taufpaten gerecht zu werden. Wie gerne würde er noch einmal so unbeschwert mit ihr spazieren gehen und ihren so detailreichen Geschichten lauschen? Aber es war vorbei und dieser Wahrheit musste er sich stellen.

"Simon! Oh mein Gott Simon da bist du ja!"

Er drehte sich ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der das Rufen kam, was sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Kopf bestraft wurde. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er jetzt wohl phantasierte, aber da spürte er auch schon ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. David hingegen war in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben. Er lächelte still vor sich hin und beschloss die beiden nun alleine zu lassen, denn er war sich sicher, dass Feli Simon nicht alleine ziehen lassen würde.

„Du bist ja verletzt! Es tut mir so leid, das ist alles meine Schuld!", prasselten ihre Worte auf ihn ein.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich. Es blutet schon gar nicht mehr. Außerdem ist das doch nicht deine Schuld, wenn ich ohne Stock losziehe….aber was machst du hier? Ich…also …du wolltest mich doch nicht mehr sehen…"

„Simon, ich war so dumm, du darfst dass nicht so ernst nehmen….also den Mist den ich dir da an den Kopf geworfen habe. Es tut mir Leid, aber was machst du hier, warum bist du einfach weggelaufen?"

„Feli es war eindeutig! Du hast gesagt, ich soll verschwinden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann wäre es auch besser ich hätte das hin bekommen", gab Simon leise zurück und verfluchte seine ambivalenten Gefühle. Er war sich in diesem Moment wirklich sicher, dass es besser für Feli wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht hätte wieder sehen müssen. Andererseits konnte er auch nicht verleugnen, dass da schon wieder Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzten. Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und dann hatte sie ihn ganz offensichtlich gesucht!

„Nein Simon sag so etwas nicht, bitte! Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich war sauer, ja, aber ich verstehe jetzt, dass du glaubst, dass eine Partnerschaft zwischen uns nicht funktionieren kann."

„Ja?" Simons Stimme war kaum hörbar und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie hatte es endlich verstanden, dass was er sich die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte, aber warum zum Teufel fühlte sich das nur so schlecht an?

„Ja. Ich teile diese Ansicht immer noch nicht, denn ich weiß dass wir zusammen glücklich sein könnten, aber ich verstehe dich jetzt und ich kann deine Sichtweise nun zumindest akzeptieren."

„Und nun? Wie soll es denn jetzt weiter gehen? Ich will nicht egoistisch sein, ich will dir nicht wehtun und vor allem will ich deiner Entwicklung nicht im Wege stehen. Glaub mir bitte, ich hab versucht es richtig zu machen auch wenn es mir nicht gelingen mag."

„Ach Simon!" Felicitas ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken und setzte sich direkt neben ihn an die Litfaßsäule.

„Ich habe mindestens genauso viel falsch gemacht. Du, wo wir hier schon an der Säule sitzen, sollen wir uns da nicht einfach einen Neuanfang wünschen? Lass uns Freunde werden, uns kennen lernen und ich werde versuchen meine Gefühle für dich in den Griff zu bekommen."

„Da geht so nicht Felicitas."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie traurig.

„Wenn wir Freunde sein wollen, dann müssten wir endlich anfangen ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Bisher war ich nicht ehrlich zu dir und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich das sein sollte und du? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht damit anfangen unehrlich zu sein, nur weil ich eine Freundschaft zu dir möchte. Feli du kannst deine Gefühle nicht leugnen, du musst sie schon ernst nehmen, auch wenn ich versucht habe dir einzureden, dass du es könntest."

„Aber warum Simon? Warum wolltest du mir das einreden?"

Es entstand eine Stille zwischen ihnen, in der man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Dann atmete Simon schließlich geräuschvoll aus, bevor es aus ihm herausplatze:

„Siehst du es denn nicht Feli? Ja verdammt, ich liebe dich auch! Ja ich will dich berühren, ja ich denke pausenlos an dich und ja, bei unserem Kuss damals wäre ich fast verbrannt!"

„Du ... du liebst mich?", unwillkürlich ging ein Strahlen über Felis Gesicht.

„Ja, aber das alleine reicht nicht aus, glaub mir."

Sofort verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. „Warum glaubst du das? Wir lieben uns, mehr braucht es nicht, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Nein du irrst dich. Du wirst irgendwann feststellen, dass du meinetwegen Halbgas gefahren bist und dann wirst du mich hassen. Und ich werde mich auch hassen, weil ich dir die Flügel gebrochen habe. Außerdem bin ich feige. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Schmerz noch einmal ertragen kann. Ich habe das schon erlebt, Felicitas."

„Ich bin aber nicht deine alte Erfahrung und ich würde dich nicht für etwas hassen, dass ich selbst entschieden habe. Simon ich liebe dich, weil du mir ein Gefühl von Heimat gibst. Ich weiß, dass du meine Seele verstehst und auch wenn du noch so sehr davon überzeugt bist – ich brauche nicht mehr. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass du mir das nicht so ohne weiteres glauben kannst, nur weil ich es sage. Ich will jetzt auch ehrlich sein. wenn wir Freunde werden, dann werde ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass wir doch noch zueinander finden. Ich verspreche dir aber zu gehen, wenn ich nicht mehr kann und ich verspreche dir auch, nicht auf Halbgas zu fahren und mich selbst im Blick zu behalten. Wie sieht es aus? Kannst du mir das Gleiche versprechen? Willst du mein Freund sein?"

Nun konnte sich auch Simon das Strahlen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste genau, dass er verloren hatte, und er war sich sicher, dass Verlieren sich noch nie so gut angefühlt hatte.

„Ja Feli, lass es uns versuchen, lass uns Freunde sein." er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und für diesen Augenblick waren beide einfach nur glücklich sich nicht für immer losgeworden zu sein.

„Okay liebe Litfaßsäule", begann Feli nun übermütig, „ich wünsche mir, dass Simon und ich immer Freunde sein werden. Und ich hoffe, dass wir soviel Vertrauen zueinander knüpfen, dass der alte Sturkopf bald kapiert, wie ernst es mir mit ihm ist und dass es keinen Sinn machte sich gegen diese Gefühle zu wehren."

„Liebe Litfaßsäule hör auf sie, sie hat nämlich einen viel größeren Sturkopf wie ich und ich fürchte, ich werde hier niemals gewinnen!"

„Hey", lachte sie auf und wollte dem Ganzen eigentlich einen gespielt entrüsteten Unterton geben, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang. Simon stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Was denn?" fragte er und seine Stimme gehorchte ihm dabei jedoch nicht so recht und er spürte deutlich, wie sein Herz wild zu klopfen begann, als er ihre unmittelbare Nähe spürte. Sie stand so dicht vor ihm, dass sie gegenseitig ihren Atem spüren konnten.

„Doch du wirst gewinnen", flüsterte sie ihm rau und eindringlich zu und brach damit endgültig, jeden noch so gut gemauerten Widerstand in ihm. Er zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich, nahm ihren Geruch und ihre Wärme wie einen Schatz in sich auf, bevor er sie unendlich sanft küsste. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und sie lösten sich nur sehr zögerlich voneinander.

„Wir lassen uns aber trotzdem, die nötige Zeit, nicht wahr?", fragte er beinahe schüchtern.

„Ja soviel du willst, versprochen", antwortete sie überglücklich.


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 44

Kapitel 44

David ging zurück, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen. Er konnte nicht sagen woran es lag, aber er spürte einfach, dass Simon und Feli seine Hilfe nun nicht mehr brauchen würden. Es war nicht so, dass es einen vernünftigen oder gar greifbaren Grund zu dieser Annahme geben würde und dennoch machte sich die Gewissheit in ihm breit, dass die beiden nun ein Paar würden. In Felis Augen hatte er ihre Liebe gelesen. Alleine, wie sie die Augen niedergeschlagen hatte, als sie ihn erblickte. Dieser Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, der die Erleichterung, ihn gefunden zu haben, aber auch die Sorge, ihn so niedergeschlagen zu erleben, widergespiegelte. In diesem Augenblick war sie wunderschön gewesen. Sicher, Feli war eine wunderschöne Frau, aber diese Schönheit hatte von Innen herausgestrahlt und sie hatte ihn nachhaltig beeindruckt. Ja sie würde Simon wieder glauben lassen, dass es eine Zukunft gab und er würde begreifen, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte. Er dachte mit Schauern an die vergangenen Monate zurück, in denen sie so gelitten hatte. Zweifellos, sie liebte ihn wirklich tief, das war sicher kein Gefühl, welches man mit der Beständigkeit einer Eintagsfliege hätte vergleichen können.

David nahm sich Zeit auf seinem Weg und ließ die Gedanken fließen. Er dachte an die Beziehungen seiner Freunde, wie sie zueinander gefunden hatten und welchen Wert diese Beziehungen in deren Leben einnahmen. Er stellte sich die Frage wie es hierbei um ihn selbst stand und wo er sich dahingehend eigentlich befand. Schließlich kam er an seinem Ziel an und sog die Atmosphäre des Familienfestes in sich auf, als er den Raum betrat. So viele unterschiedliche Menschen, die eine unglaubliches Gewimmel veranstalteten und doch war es anders, als die Feste, die er von zu Hause aus kannte. Seine Eltern waren durchaus Menschen, die das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck hatten und er war geliebt worden, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Aber trotzdem hatte es auch beim Ausdrücken von Gefühlen, in seiner Welt immer Regeln gegeben. Selbst wenn man jemanden zeigte, wie sehr man ihn liebte und auch dann, wenn man vor Wut kochte, so gab es diese Regeln, die vorschrieben das Ganze mit einer gewissen Contenance zu tun. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte er sich ein Stück weit gegen diesen Kodex aufgelehnt. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es ihm dabei hauptsächlich darum gegangen, sich gegen seinen Vater abzugrenzen und diese Abgrenzung als Rechtfertigung dafür zu nutzen, seine Eskapaden vor sich selbst zu verteidigen. Jetzt, da sich ihm dieses eine Bild bot, begriff er, wie stark dieses eingeengt Sein in Konventionen seine Entwicklung zu dem Mann, der er eigentlich immer hatte sein wollen, verhindert hatte. Er war nicht dauerhaft fähig seine Gefühle dosiert und blütenweiß in Portionen zu packen, aber er hatte genau das getan. Gut das blütenweiß hatte er durch seine vielen Affären und Egotrips ausgetauscht, aber der Preis war der gleiche. Er hatte seine Gefühlswelt abgeflacht, oberflächlich und gut portionierbar gehalten. Diese Menschen hier waren anders. Klar stand auch hier nicht immer jeder zu 100 Prozent für seine Gefühle ein und jeder von ihnen verlor sich mit Sicherheit auch immer wieder in der Alltagsgleichgültigkeit und dennoch, diese Menschen waren lebendiger und sie wagten das Risiko Gefühl immer wieder aufs Neue. Nun gehörte er zu ihnen und dieses Gefühl durchströmte ihn warm. Ja, er war auf dem richtigen Weg und er würde Lisa immer dankbar sein, dass sie ihn zu diesen Menschen und damit letztendlich zu sich selbst geführt hatte.

Nun erblickte er Bev, die gerade dazu genötigt wurde Bernds Selbstgebrannten zu verköstigen. Gleich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Die Frau war so herrlich unkonventionell und erfrischend. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sie den verwirrten Simon hinter sich hergezogen hatte. Ohne Frage, sie faszinierte ihn, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste warum. Sie war nun wirklich nicht sein Typ. Bev war weder eine Schönheit im Sinne davon, was in der Modewelt als schön galt, noch hatte sie die stille, stabile Art von Lisa, die ihn immer damit in den Bann gezogen hatte, dass sie ihm einerseits dazu brachte sein gesamtes Weltbild zu überdenken und die auf der anderen Seite, so sehr seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt hatte. Oh nein, Bev war sicher keine Frau, die diesen Instinkt hervorrief. Sie war eher der Typ, vor dem man in Deckung ging. Obwohl, einmal hatte er sie beobachtet, als sie abseits von ihren Freunden stand und zu träumen schien. Da hatte er ganz kurz gedacht, wie verletzlich sie plötzlich wirkte. Dann hatte sie ihn erblickt und gleich war dieser Eindruck wieder verronnen und er hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Er ging wie automatisch zu ihr und Bernd rüber und warf ein saloppes „Hey" in das Gespräch der beiden.

„Ach nee, der Seidel Junior! Och einen?", deutete Bernd fragend auf die Flasche, während Bev ihm nur kurz zunickte.

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht", stimmte er zu und lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden, während Bernd eine weitere Rund ausschenkte. Er genoss diesen Mix der beiden Dialekte. Es war wirklich zu komisch, wie die beiden sich austauschten und verstanden. Die Szene wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Lisa wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihren Vater unter einem Vorwand zu sich rief. Es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr es ihr missfiel, dass Bernd seinen Selbstgebrannten so freizügig verteilte. Murrend folgte er der Aufforderung seiner Tochter und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern bevor er verschwand. Bev drehte sich nun zu David um und sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an. Schließlich räusperte sie sich und wirkte plötzlich viel weicher als er sie bisher erlebt hatte.

„Du sag mal, hast du Simon und Feli gesehen? Ich meine eigentlich ist es ja schön, wenn die beiden sich abgeseilt haben, aber irgendwie mache ich mir gerade Sorgen um sie… Ich weiß, das ist verrückt, aber…."

David stutzte einen Moment, antwortete dann aber, ohne der verwirrenden Wahrnehmung, die sich in ihm breit machte, weiter zu folgen.

„So verrückt ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht. Die beiden sind vorhin wirklich aneinander geraten. Zuviel Gefühl auf beiden Seiten, wenn du mich fragst. Jedenfalls ist Simon dann abgehauen, aber ich habe ihn mit Feli gefunden. Jetzt reden die beiden miteinander und ich glaube diesmal packen sie es endlich. Nein, eigentlich weiß ich es. Frag nicht warum, aber es ist so."

Bev schaute ihn forschend an. Dieser Kerl war schon etwas seltsam. ‚Ein reicher Bubi, der plötzlich massiv an Tiefe gewinnt und der dadurch zwischen zwei Welten zu wandeln scheint', stellte sie erstaunt fest. So etwas war ihr eigentlich noch nie untergekommen, aber in seiner fast kindlichen Überzeugtheit, die er mir seinen Worten ausdrückte, rührte er sie richtig an und was sie noch viel mehr verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihm glaubte.

„Gut zu hören. Es wurde auch Zeit. Das Elend konnte sich ja keiner mit ansehen. Aber ganz ehrlich in bin richtig erleichtert, ich hab schon gedacht, dass ich vielleicht doch ein wenig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bin."

Nun war es wieder an David, die Situation als äußerst seltsam zu empfinden und er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was ihn so irritierte und so beschränkte er sich darauf sie fragend anzusehen. Bev musste schmunzeln als sie ihn so sah.

„Äh David, kannst du mir mal verraten, was da in deinem hübschen Köpfchen gerade passiert?"

„Mein hübsches Köpfchen?", fragte er noch verwirrter und gleichzeitig leicht angesäuert. Er war doch kein blondes Dummchen wie Sabrina, was redete sie da bloß? Dieser Unterton brachte Bev noch mehr zum Schmunzeln und fast wirkte sie nun wieder so, wie er sie kannte. Und doch musste er seine Verwirrtheit in Worte fassen, denn alles in ihm drängte danach, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, warum dieses Gespräch so irreal wirkte.

„Also irgendwas stimmt hier nicht Bev. Du bist so anders und dann doch wieder nicht. Ich weiß nicht, aber mich verwirrt das gerade sehr und ich…." Noch während er sprach, durchzuckte es ihn. Natürlich! Warum war ihm das nicht gleich ins Auge – nein besser ins Ohr gesprungen?

„Du ...also du sprichst ja gar nicht mehr deinen Dialekt, aber gerade hast du doch noch…?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Na, stell dir vor, die gute alte Bev kann auch Hochdeutsch", grinste sie ihn frech an.

„Aber warum?", fragte er und schaute sie an wie ein Auto.

Bev zerriss es bald bei diesem Anblick und nach dem sie nach dem ersten Lachflash wieder halbwegs Luft bekam gluckste sie:

„Mein Gott, bist du niedlich!"

„So Lisa, nun setzt du dich aber mal einen Moment zu mir, sonst glaube ich noch du hast deinen guten alten Kumpel Jürgen gar nicht mehr lieb!", empörte sich Lisas bester Freund.

„Och Jürgen, als ob ich dich jemals nicht lieb haben könnte! Das geht doch gar nicht!"

„Gut das will ich dir auch geraten haben", grinste er sie nun mit seinem typischen Jürgen-Lächeln an. Dann wurde er ein wenig ernster. „Du ich bin so froh zu sehen, dass Jasko sich so stabilisiert hat und wirklich aufzuholen scheint. Du weißt gar nicht, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt so weit von dir entfernt war und dich so kaum unterstützen konnte."

„Hey, du warst doch für mich da. Oft genug haben wir telefoniert und ich wusste immer, dass du sofort kommen würdest, wenn ich nur piep sage. Du hast mir damit geholfen, sehr sogar. Davon ab, bin ich so froh, dass du mit Francesca dein Glück gefunden hast, also genieß Köln und deine Beziehung."

„Das tue ich doch und ich würde es auch um nichts auf der Welt eintauschen wollen, aber trotzdem wäre ich gerne bei dir gewesen."

„Ich weiß, aber jetzt wird ja alles so langsam gut, auch wenn ich mir immer noch wahnsinnig viele Sorgen bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen mache. Aber weißt du, jeden Tag wachsen wir etwas mehr zu einer richtigen Familie zusammen und es gibt jetzt so etwas wie Normalität. Unser kleiner Kämpfer ist über den Berg. Rokko und ich sind darüber auch noch mal ein gutes Stück mehr zusammengewachsen. Ich kann es dir gar nicht erklären, aber es geht einfach über das hinaus, was Rokko und ich alleine waren und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es noch intensiver werden kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will, aber ich bin glücklich Jürgen"

„Ach Lieselotte, das freut mich so für dich!" Er drückte sie und strahlte sie an. „Da soll noch mal einer sagen, dass es die wahre Liebe nicht gibt. Du und Rokko seid jetzt mein Beweis für diese völlig irrsinnige These, an die ich früher nie wirklich geglaubt habe."

„Na ich hoffe doch, du glaubst vor allem wegen Francesca daran?"

Sofort lief ein Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ja sie ist wunderbar! Ich meine sie ist außergewöhnlich. Sie ist einfühlsam und versteht mich einfach. Sie weiß wie man zuhört und hat immer einen Rat. Sie ist wunderschön, ganz zart und hat trotzdem Temperament für fünf, wenn es darauf ankommt. Und sexuell raubt sie mir den Verstand! Ich meine alleine wie sie…"

„Okay, okay, okay Jürgen! Das reicht! Ich freu mich ja, dass du deine Traumfrau gefunden hast, aber keine Einzelheiten bitte!", beeilte sich Lisa zu sagen und ihr Wangen hatte bereits eine zarte Rosafärbung angenommen.

„Lisa Plenske! Ich dachte inzwischen wüsstest du, wie man das Wort Sex ausspricht und nach deinem Sohn zu urteilen, sollte dir die praktische Seite doch auch vertraut sein. Lisa lass es dir gesagt sein, Sex ist eines der wichtigsten Themen der Menschheit, das solltest du endlich einmal anerkennen."

„Ja ich weiß, es ist das zweit wichtigste Thema, in den Köpfen der Menschen." Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung auf und dachte daran, was Rokko damals in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Dann sammelte sie sich.

„Trotzdem finde ich, dass dieses Thema nur etwas ist, das ich mit Rokko besprechen will. Sonst geht es keinen was an und mich geht es auch nichts an, was sich dahingehend in anderen Beziehungen abspielt", erwiderte sie nun beinahe trotzig.

„Also ich hoffe ja ihr besprecht das Thema nicht nur, sonst müsste ich mir doch ernsthaft Sorgen machen", provozierte er sie nun hemmungslos.

„Jürgen! Es reicht!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, dann stell ich den Sexmodus mal wieder aus und mache den Klugscheißermodus stattdessen an. Also, wenn du und Rokko so glücklich seid, wie du sagst, warum folgt ihr dann nicht Helgas mütterlich autoritärer Aufforderung. Laut wissenschaftlicher Untersuchung leben verheiratete Menschen länger und gesünder und die Ehe soll sogar vor Depressionen schützen. Davon abgesehen gibt es noch einen Haufen steuerrechtliche Vorteile. Also, was hält euch ab?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Jürgen? Nach dem unsere erste Hochzeit geplatzt ist, kann ich Rokko doch unmöglich drängen."

„Aber du würdest ihn doch heiraten wenn er dich fragt?"

„Ja, das würde ich. Sofort!" Lisa lief erneut rot an, als sie bemerkte, wie emotional, das „sofort" aus ihr herausgeschossen war. Jürgen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete sie amüsiert. „Weißt du, ich habe immer davon geträumt, aber nach allem was passiert ist, ist es nur wichtig, dass wir zusammen sind. Wenn Rokko es irgendwann will, dann freue ich mich darüber, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn er diesen Schritt nicht mehr gehen will oder kann", setzte sie nun eilig hinzu.

„Hast du mal überlegt, dass es ihm ähnlich gehen könnte und er sich vielleicht einfach nicht traut dich zu fragen?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Davon ab, ich kann ihn doch schlecht fragen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Findest du nicht, dass es die Aufgabe des Mannes ist?"

„Oh Lisa, ich stelle wieder einmal fest, so ganz ändert man sich nie! Doch immer noch das kleine Mädchen, dass von Märchen träumt!"

„Das stimmt nicht Jürgen! Ich bin erwachsen geworden und lebe im Hier und Jetzt. Das ist mir auch tausend Mal lieber als jede Märchenwelt!"

„Aber deshalb darfst du doch trotzdem noch Lisa Plenske sein. Nein du musst es sogar, denn das ist ja schließlich auch ein Grund, warum ich dich so lieb hab. Gut, das du inzwischen weißt, dass das wahre Leben Vorrang hat, aber wenn du so ganz vernünftig wirst, dann würde mir doch arg was fehlen!"

„Jürgen du bist durchgeknallt! Aber seh es positiv, wenn es anders wäre, würde mir doch arg was fehlen", konterte sie

„Hmmmm, ich mag es, wenn sie sich wehren!", grinste er zurück.

„Und wenn du das letzte Wort hast."

„Jep!"

„Gönn ich dir aber nicht! Sag mir lieber, wann du und Francesca heiraten, wenn dir die Wissenschaft dann sogar eine längeres Leben verspricht?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber dafür weiß ich schon genau wann und wo ich sie fragen werde." Jürgen nahm nun wieder dieses verklärte Lächeln an, das ihn schon wenige Minuten zuvor überfallen hatte, als er ins Schwärmen über seine Freundin geraten war.

„Erzähl!", forderte Lisa ihn neugierig auf.

„Ich werde sie zu unserem Einjährigen bitten meine Frau zu werden! Lisa, ich sehe es schon genau vor mir! Ich möchte mit ihr auf die Verkehrsinsel, auf der wir damals gestanden haben, als wir zusammen gekommen sind. Ich werde ihr eine Reise zu einer Trauminsel schenken und sie dann fragen, ob sie sich vorstellen kann, dass dieser Urlaub nicht nur ein Urlaub ist, sondern eben unsere Flitterwochen. Ich bin schon jetzt ganz aufgeregt, wenn ich nur daran denke! Meinst du sie sagt ja?"

Lisa musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Na Jürgen, ich stell gerade fest, dass sich Menschen manchmal doch völlig ändern. Wann bist du bloß zum Romantiker geworden? Und ja du Blödfisch, natürlich sagt sie ja!"

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja bin ich", strahlte nun auch Lisa und freute sich einfach unglaublich für Jürgen.

„Ich bin alles mögliche, aber ganz sicher nicht niedlich", schmollte David fassungslos zurück.

„Doch bist du! Und wenn du ganz lieb bist, dann sag ich dir auch, warum ich durchaus auch schon mal Hochdeutsch spreche. Allerdings muss ich dich warnen. Ich werde dich umbringen, wenn du es ohne meine Erlaubnis weiter erzählst!"

„Damit kann ich leben, also?"

„Ich komm ursprünglich gar nicht aus Köln."

„Nicht?", fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln

„Nein, ich bin im zarten Alter von 10 Jahren immigriert, sozusagen. Vorher, sind wir wegen dem Beruf meines Vaters ständig umgezogen. Er ist bei der Bundeswehr. Ganz grauselig, sag ich dir. Ich glaube er hat es bis heute nicht verwunden, dass er eine Pazifistin groß gezogen hat."

„Obwohl, einen Kasernenton hast du ja manchmal schon, Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie du Simon vorhin rausgeschleift hast", feixte David sie siegessicher an, nur um sich gleich darauf zu wundern, dass sie gar nicht darauf ansprang, sondern ernst blieb. Sie wirkte fast ein wenig entrückt, als sie weiter sprach und wieder wunderte er sich, wie schwer er sie einschätzen konnte.

„Wie dem auch sei, er wurde dann fest in Köln stationiert und dort habe ich zum ersten Mal so etwas wie eine Heimat gefunden. Ich hatte feste Freunde und musste nicht wieder weg, als ich gerade begonnen hatte, warm zu werden. Das war schön und diese Stadt gibt mir bis heute das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Aber weißt du, es war auch das erste Mal, dass ich mich damit auseinander setzen musste, Situationen durchzustehen, die nicht so ganz angenehm waren. Wenn ich vorher irgendwo Konflikte hatte, dann war das nicht so wild, weil ich ja wusste, ich zieh eh bald wieder um. Aber dann musste ich lernen Beziehungen auszuhalten, auch wenn es schwierig wird. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fällt mir das manchmal heute noch schwer. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb noch nicht wirklich angekommen. Also in einer Beziehung meine ich." Sie schaute ihn forschend an, wie er wohl auf dieses Geständnis reagieren würde. Es war ihr selbst nicht so ganz klar, warum sie das ausgerechnet David erzählte und ihm so, einen doch sehr tiefen Einblick, in ihr Seelenleben gewährte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht richtig kannten. Sie vertraute ihm einfach, dass er dieses Wissen nicht gegen sie verwenden würde und im Augenblick drängte sie es auch nicht danach, herauszufinden warum das so war. Es tat ihr einfach gut, mal ihre Maske fallen zu lassen.

David hingegen begriff in diesem Moment, dass sie ihm eine Seite zeigte, die sie normalerweise nicht so ohne weiteres teilte. So sagte er nichts, sondern hörte ihr einfach weiter zu.

„Nun, der kölsche Dialekt ist eigentlich ja sehr derb, aber er hat eben auch etwas Herzliches und ich hab mich von Anfang an wohl gefühlt mit dieser Ambivalenz. Davon ab, hat es meinen Vater zur Weißglut getrieben, wenn ich es gesprochen habe, denn für ihn ist es ein Zeichen von Disziplinlosigkeit und Ungebildetheit, wenn man eine Mundart spricht. Mein Vater und ich haben so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr musst du wissen. Er hat mich nie verstanden und erst recht konnte er nicht akzeptieren, dass ich eine andere Weltansicht habe als er. Manchmal denke ich, er hat gar kein Herz. Er ist mehr wie eine Disziplinmaschine, die nur funktionieren kann, wenn alles nach klaren Regeln läuft. Meine Mutter hat sich ihm völlig untergeordnet, auch wenn sie unter seiner Härte oft selbst gelitten hat." Bev seufzte auf und dann verstummte sie einen Moment als die Schatten der Vergangenheit an ihr vorbeizogen. Schließlich schlug sie die Augen nieder und schien sich zu sammeln, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, ich habe manchmal einen Kasernenton. Ich bin meinem Vater in einigem ähnlich. Ich kann mich nicht gut unterordnen, so wie meine Mutter es getan hat und ich kämpfe für meine Überzeugungen. Und wenn mir etwas ernst ist, dann spreche ich sogar Hochdeutsch, weil meine Gedanken dann tatsächlich an Klarheit gewinnen. Aber ich verschreibe mein Leben nicht einem Regelwerk. Ich will Leben, Fehler machen und mich nicht darum scheren, was andere von mir halten. Ich hab schon ne Menge Mist gebaut, aber zumindest muss ich mir nicht vorwerfen, gar nicht gelebt zu haben. Und ich liebe es nun mal zu provozieren. Ich bin zwar gegen gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen und gegen Gruppenidiotie, aber Angriff ist noch immer die beste Verteidigungsstrategie. Und der kölsche Dialekt eignet sich hervorragend zum provozieren, nisch wahr Liebelein?"

David fing ihren Blick auf, den sie genau auf ihn gerichtet hatte und versuchte das gehörte erstmal zu verdauen. Es war seltsam. Einerseits hatte sie sich ganz von ihrer verletzlichen Seite gezeigt, hatte ihm, wenn auch in Kurzform, an ihren schmerzlich en Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit teilhaben lassen und doch hatte sie gleichzeitig ihre Stärke betont. Sie wollte die jenige sein, die provozierte und angriff und es kam ganz eindeutig nicht für sie in Frage, auch nur ansatzweise in die Opferrolle zu gehen. Aber was wollte sie ihm mit dieser doppelten Botschaft mitteilen und was erwartete sie wohl, wie er darauf reagieren würde? Doch dann vergaß er, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, was wohl die angemessene Reaktion sein könnte und stattdessen platzte die Frage aus ihm heraus, die sich ihm unweigerlich aufdrängte.

„Aber ist das nicht furchtbar anstrengend?"

„Was, der kölsche Dialekt?,", fragte Bev irritiert zurück.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine dieses ewige provozieren wollen, immer in Angriffsstellung zu sein und nie einen Menschen im Hintergrund zu haben, bei dem du dich wirklich fallen lässt."

„Hm, das Gleiche könnte ich dich doch auch fragen. Aber weißt du, es ist ja gar nicht so, dass ich immer so handle, sondern nur dann, wenn es nötig ist. Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ, der passiv wartet. Ich will die Dinge gestalten und meinen eigenen Weg bestimmen. Das lass ich mir von niemanden nehmen und erst recht lasse ich mich in kein Regelkostüm zwängen."

„Ja, dass verstehe ich, schließlich ist es mir auch wichtig, z.B. Kerima meinen Stempel aufzudrücken. Ich meine, ich will zwar das Beste für die Firma und die Angestellten erreichen, aber auf meine Weise und nicht nach den Vorstellungen, in die mein Vater oder sonst jemand mich drängen will. Aber hast du denn kein Bedürfnis nach einer Familie? Nach der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die eine Familie gibt?"

„Du meinst Mutter, Vater, Kind ein Hund und ein Haus?", fragte Bev spöttisch.

„Warum nicht?", fragte David reserviert, angesichts ihres Untertons.

„Ja warum nicht? Weißt du, bisher habe ich einfach frei gelebt, war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig und ich bin nach meinem Gusto durch die Welt gegangen. Du hast aber nicht so ganz Unrecht. Mittlerweile wünsche ich mir auch manchmal so einen Hafen, indem man regelmäßig vor Anker geht. Aber ich fürchte, der Mann, der mir gleichzeitig meinen Freiraum lässt und mir trotzdem Geborgenheit bietet, der muss erst noch erfunden werden. Vielleicht könnte ich so einem Kerl sogar treu sein. Ich glaube mittlerweile wirklich, dass ich das hinbekommen würde, aber gleich eine Familie? Ich als Mutter? David ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann, aber ich ändere mich da auch sicher nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Und du? Wie sehen deine Vorstellungen dahingehend aus? Ich meine, du hast bisher ja auch nicht gerade wie ein Mönch gelebt. Kannst du dir ein solches Leben überhaupt wirklich vorstellen?"

„Ich war mir immer sicher, dass ich genau so ein Leben führen werde. Schließlich bin ich quasi der Kronprinz von Kerima Mode, da ergibt sich die Frage doch gar nicht. Aber ich wollte es auch immer. Die Sache ist nur die, ich hab immer geglaubt ich bekomme genau das geschenkt. Eine perfekte kleine Familie auf dem goldenen Tablett sozusagen. Ich bin nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich dafür auch eine ganze Menge geben muss."

Bev grinste ihn abschätzig an. „Und nun, hattest du die Erkenntnis und hast beschlossen allem Übel abzuschwören und ein anderer Mensch zu werden?"

„Warum sagst du das so?", fragte David verletzt. „Ja ich will eine Frau finden, die ich aufrichtig liebe und die mich auch liebt. Daran ist doch nichts Verkehrtes. Ich will eine Beziehung wie Lisa und Rokko sie haben oder auch Jürgen und Francesca."

„Aber du bist keiner von deinen Freunden. David ich glaub dir ja dass du einiges kapiert hast und auch reifer geworden bist, aber du kannst dich doch nicht um 180° drehen, ohne dich dabei selbst zu verlieren", warf Bev ein.

Er wurde langsam immer angespannter und konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie so penetrant ignorierte, was nun einmal sein Wunsch war. „Ich verliere mich doch nicht, ich habe mich endlich gefunden und weiß jetzt wohin ich will."

„Du willst also ein Frauchen und die große Liebe. Woher soll die denn so plötzlich kommen und was machst du bis dahin? Und wie schaffst du es, dich dann nicht zu langweilen?" Auch Bev war nun wie elektrisch und steigerte sich zunehmend in das Wortgefecht rein.

„Wo ich sie finde weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde sie suchen. Und es wird eine Frau sein, mit der ich mich garantiert nicht langweile! Und das lasse ich mir auch von dir nicht ausreden! Ich wüsste nämlich nicht warum!"

„Ohhh, Herr Seidel, dass kann ich dir sagen! Du bist anders als deine Freunde, auch wenn du jetzt den Wert von Freundschaft und Liebe erkannt hast. Aber es gibt viele Spielarten in der Liebe und du kannst nicht nach den Regeln von anderen spielen. Du bist jemand der mehr Freiheit braucht und du wirst die Richtige nicht finden, wenn du versucht zahm zu werden, obwohl es gar nicht deiner Mentalität entspricht."

„Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von meiner Mentalität", fauchte er nun mit funkelnden Augen zurück."

„Ach nein? Und warum sprüht mir dann dein wilder Zorn entgegen?", fragte sie nicht weniger aufgebracht und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf, um zu signalisieren, wie sehr sie ihre Position verteidigen würde.

„Will du ein unerträglich besserwisserisches Weib bist, das meint die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben!", platzte es aus David heraus und auch er hatte sich jetzt unmissverständlich vor ihr aufgebaut. Diese Frau brachte ihn zum Überkochen doch stellte er gleichzeitig fasziniert fest, wie sich ihre Brust in einem sehr schnellen Tempo hob und senkte, während sie aufgeregt atmete und ihre Augen Pfeile abzuschießen schienen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden und er spürte, wie sich, ein lange nicht mehr eingestelltes Verlangen, in ihm breit machte.

„Und du mein Lieber, hast dich kein Stück geändert! Immer noch der egozentrische Lackaffe, der glaubt über allem erhaben zu sein. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich du musst es nur beschließen und plötzlich bist du geläutert! Woms! Von Saulus zum Paulus und da meinst du…."

Weiter kam Bev nicht, denn in diesem Moment hatte David sie an sich gezogen und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen. Sie hatte das Gefühl ein Blitz würde sie durchzucken, doch sie brauchte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Dann war sie es, die ihn bestimmt an sich zog und beide setzten ihren Wettstreit nun in diesem Kuss fort, der vor Leidenschaft genauso sprühte, wie zuvor ihr Streit.

„Holla die Waldfee! Seh dir das an!", raunte Luca seinem besten Freund zu und wies in Richtung Theke.

„Ach du meine Güte, die wollen es aber wissen", erwiderte Rokko erstaunt.

„Na, das kann man wohl sagen. Da hat Bev wohl ein neues Opfer gefunden."

„Du, ich weiß nicht. Bei David könnte es auch sein, dass sie das Opfer ist."

„Hm, wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe die beiden wissen was sie da tun."

„Na die werden sich schon nicht auffressen und du weißt ja: die Wege der Liebe sind unergründlich", schmunzelte Rokko nun doch recht belustigt.

„Das waren die Wege des Herren, du Pappnase! Aber apropos, wie steht's überhaupt bei dir und Lisa?"

„Wieso?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Wir sind glücklich, sieht man das denn nicht?"

„Doch natürlich! Aber wollt ihr denn nicht bald heiraten? Ich meine jetzt, wo sich alles zum Guten zu wenden scheint?"

Rokko schaute seinen Freund traurig an. „Ach Luca, ich würde Lisa ja schon gerne fragen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, ob sie es auch will."

„Ähm Rokko? Genau deshalb macht man doch einen Heiratsantrag. Man fragt den Partner, ob er will! Und ganz im Ernst, du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie nein sagt."

„Wirklich sicher bin ich da nicht. Bei meinem ersten Heiratsantrag hat sie mich tagelang auf eine Antwort warten lassen und dann ist alles schief gegangen, aber das weißt du ja. Was wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr will? Und dann das ganze Pressedrama. Vielleicht ist ihr das auch zu viel im Moment, nach allem, was wir gerade durch haben."

„Och Rokko, nicht schon wieder! Gerade nach allem was ihr zusammen durch habt, solltest du wissen, dass es nicht vernünftig ist, aneinander vorbeizureden und wild herum zu spekulieren. Lass dir was Nettes einfallen und frag sie. Wenn sie dann tatsächlich nein sagen sollte, was ich allerdings für Humbug halte, dann könnt ihr immer noch offen über die Gründe reden."

„Meinst du wirklich? Ich will sie nicht unter Druck setzten."

„Dann sag ihr das, aber frag sie! Oder willst du warten, bis Simon in 10 Jahren seinen nächsten runden Geburtstag hat und dich wieder in die unsicht-Bar schleppen lassen?", schnaufte Luca entnervt.

„Nee, natürlich nicht, aber es wäre vielleicht wirklich besser noch eine Weile zu warten", grummelte Rokko nun mehr vor sich hin, als das er es zu seinem Freund sagte.

„Rokko, hör zu! Du warst der jenige, der damals von Lisa verlangt hat, dass sie klar wird in ihren Entscheidungen und nicht herum wankt und immer wieder zurück geht. Deshalb hast du die Hochzeit damals platzen lassen. Sie hat dir inzwischen doch mehr als deutlich bewiesen, dass sie sich für dich entschieden hat und gemeinsam mit dir geradeaus gehen möchte. Also fang du jetzt nicht wieder an, zwei Schritte zurückzugehen. Nicht nachdem ihr endlich vorwärts gegangen seit. Geh Rokko! Nach vorne!"

„Wow!", stieß David schwer atmend aus, nachdem sie sich von einander gelöst hatten.

Bev blickte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an und musste sich erst einmal fangen, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Siehst du, ich hatte Recht, doch noch ein gutes Stück Casanova in dir", antwortete sie rau und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und nun?", fragte David ebenfalls noch ganz aufgewühlt.

„Hm", lächelte Bev nun schon wieder um einiges beherrschter und mit einer unglaublichen Süffisanz. „Zu mir oder zu dir?"

„Oh mein Gott! Wenn es einen weiblichen Macho gibt, dann steht er hier vor mir!"

„Mag sein Liebelein. Abber jib et zu, do willst et doch auch!". Sie grinste noch ein wenig frecher und zwinkerte ihm unwiderstehlich zu.

„Also gut, zu mir, denn bis Köln ist es eindeutig zu weit. Aber ich muss mich vorher noch von Lisa verabschieden", kam es nun recht holprig von David und um seinen Mund zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, das eindeutig Vorfreude, aber dennoch auch ein gewisses Maß an Unsicherheit erahnen ließ.

„Ich sag ja, du bist niedlich", flötete Bev und beugte sich vor, um ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. „Ich warte draußen", flüsterte sie verführerisch und entfernte sich langsam von ihm.

David wurde im Morgengrauen wach und erkannte im Dämmerlicht langsam ihre Umrisse. Vorsichtig deckte er sie ein wenig mehr zu und seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war. Sie hatten sich unglaublich leidenschaftlich geliebt und in einer Intensität, die er nur selten erlebt hatte. Ja diese Frau hatte einfach ein unbeschreibliches Feuer in sich und das betörte ihn. Aber was ihn noch viel mehr beeindruckt hatte war, was danach geschehen war. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie sich gleich danach verdrücken würde oder aber, dass sie direkt einschlief. Aber stattdessen hatte sie sich auf seine Brust gekuschelt und in sanft gekrault. Es war ein ganz wunderschönes Gefühl gewesen und wieder einmal war er mehr, als nur überrascht von ihr. Dann hatten sie sich noch eine ganze Weile unterhalten. Im Prinzip hatten sie ihr Gespräch wieder aufgenommen, welches ein so unerwartetes Ende gefunden hatte. Aber diesmal tauschten sie sich wirklich aus und es ging nicht darum, einen Sieg zu erkämpfen. Dann war sie irgendwann auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen und er hatte es genossen, sie in seinem Arm zu halten und ihren Schlaf noch eine Zeit lang zu beobachten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was aus dieser Geschichte werden würde, aber er wusste, dass er die Nacht in Erinnerung behalten würde. Dann musste David grinsen, denn wie aus dem Nichts, war eine Phantasie in ihm aufgestiegen. Er sah wie er Bev mit zu seinen Eltern nahm. Sie standen sich gegenüber und er stellte sie seinem Vater vor. Bev ging in ihrer typischen Art auf Friedrich zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Tach Liebelein, du bist also der Vatter von dem Jung, der mir mein Hätz jeklaut hät. Schön disch kenne zu lerne." Dann grinste sie ihm breit in sein pikiertes Gesicht. David musste sich bei dieser Vorstellung schon sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Glücklicherweise half ihm sein nächster Gedanke dabei, sodass er nicht Gefahr lief, Bev in ihrem Schlaf zu stören. Wie kam er nur auf diesen Gedanken? Er hatte Bev nun ganz bestimmt nicht ihr Herz geklaut. Bev ließ sich nichts klauen und schon gar nicht ihr Herz! Er schimpfte mit sich selbst, dass er im Begriff war, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern, was so ganz sicher nicht passieren würde. Doch dann, überkam ihn schon der nächste Gedanke. Ach was, es ist eine Spinnerei - klar! Aber was soll's. Ein bisschen Spinnen darf doch auch mal erlaubt sein! Und so ließ er das Bild noch einmal Revue passieren und genoss es einfach, bevor er wieder in den Schlaf zurück glitt.


	45. Chapter 45

Epilog

Epilog

01.September 2025

Liebes Tagebuch,

mit Entsetzen habe ich festgestellt, dass ich dich jetzt seit einem knappen Jahr nicht mehr angerührt habe. Ich weiß gar nicht wieso, wo es mir doch immer so hilft, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, wenn ich sie so ganz altmodisch zu Papier bringe.

Nun, jetzt jedenfalls muss ich meine Gedanken ordnen – dringend! Sonst zerspringe ich noch! Obwohl, es sind wohl eher meine Gefühle oder meine jugendlichen Hormonausschüttungen, die dies bewirken. Wie dem auch sei, es muss raus, sonst platze ich! Es ist also tatsächlich passiert! Ich bin heute genau 15 Jahre, 4 Monate und 9 Tage alt und …. furchtbar wahnsinnig verliebt!

Also, er sieht nicht nur unglaublich gut aus, er ist auch so einfach …WOW! Ich meine er interessiert sich für Literatur und ist nicht so oberflächlich, wie all diese anderen Milchbubis. Man kann sich stundenlang mit ihm unterhalten (ich meine richtig unterhalten über das was mich bewegt, nicht so ein öder Smaltalk), er ist witzig, hat eine wahnsinnig tolle Stimme und wenn er mich mit sein tiefblauen Augen anschaut, dann….oh, diese Augen…

Okay, okay, okay – Aus! Sitz! Platz! Wenn ich das hier in zehn Jahren lese, schäme ich mich wahrscheinlich in Grund und Boden. Ich klinge ja schon, wie eins dieser hirnlosen Modepüppchen, die hysterisch kreischen, wenn sie so einen bekloppten Castingstar treffen. Aber ich gebe es zu, Tim löst etwas in mir aus, dass ich so, einfach nicht von mir kenne. Aber er ist es eindeutig Wert, dass ich mich so seltsam benehme, denn eins ist klar: Er ist außergewöhnlich. Ich denke es liegt daran, dass das Leben ihn nicht gerade auf Rosen gebettet hat. Als er nach den Ferien in unsere Klasse kam, da fand ich ihn zugegebener Maßen, wie alle anderen auch, etwas seltsam. Er hat sich total zurückgezogen, bzw. er ist erst gar nicht aus seinem Schneckenhaus herausgekommen und er schien auch gar kein Interesse daran zu haben, uns kennen zu lernen. Nur in Deutsch, da hat er von Anfang an aufgedreht, ohne sich darum zu scheren, was wohl irgendwer darüber denken könnte. Ich habe noch nie jemand in meinem Alter kennen gelernt, der mit so viel Leidenschaft Texte liest und sie auseinander nimmt. Es ist mir immer mehr zu einem Rätsel geworden, wie Tim es schaffen konnte, sitzen zu bleiben. Er ist eigentlich in allen Fächern gut. In Sport hat er uns echt beeindruckt und ich glaube, dass ist der einzige Grund, warum unsere Klassenprolls, ihn in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht ständig vorführen und in Deutsch ist er ein absoluter Überflieger. Irgendwie hat mich dieses Rätsel fasziniert, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut, ihn danach zu fragen, wo er doch immer so abweisend gewirkt hat. Nun, seit gestern hat sich das schlagartig geändert. Ich habe im Unterricht eines meiner Gedichte vorgelesen. Eigentlich war die Hausaufgabe ja eine andere, aber mein Gedicht passte einfach genau auf den Text, den wir bearbeiten sollten. Herr Hoffmann hat mir so oft Mut gemacht meine Gedichte und Geschichten zu schreiben, weil er meint, ich habe Talent, da wusste ich, dass er meine Verse als vollwertig gemachte Hausaufgabe akzeptieren würde und so hab ich mich also todesmutig gemeldet. Klar, ich wusste, dass die halbe Klasse anschließend lästern würde, weil sie mich für durchgeknallt, eine Streberin oder was weiß ich halten, aber das war mir ganz egal. Nur eines war mir nicht egal. Wie würde Tim wohl darauf reagieren? Ich war soooo nervös und konnte gar nicht glauben was dann passiert ist. Er hat sich sofort zu Wort gemeldet und mich gebeten, es noch einmal vorzulesen! Ich glaub ich bin knallrot geworden und Tim sah mich so komisch an, ohne weiteren Kommentar und Hoffmännchen hat natürlich genickt. Und wie Tim mich dabei angesehen hat!…Soo…hmmmm. Oh mein Gott, seit dem ist es eindeutig um mich geschehen! Nachdem ich mir mein Gedicht also ein zweites Mal herausgequält habe, hat er ganz ruhig angefangen es zu interpretieren. Einfach so, als sei es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt! Ich glaube, wenn man von meinen Eltern und Marco mal absieht, bin ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so verstanden worden. Tja, Hoffmännchen hat gestrahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ihm in allen Punkten zugestimmt und ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich mich jetzt einfach blöd darüber freuen soll oder ob ich lieber vor Scharm in den Boden versinke. So hab ich dann da vor Ungeduld zitternd gesessen und die Sekunden gezählt, bis die Stunde endlich vorbei ist und ich ihn fragen kann, warum er das getan hat und kaum klingelte es, da ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und ich hatte keine Chance ihn aufzuspüren. Also bin ich raus auf den Hof, erst einmal frische Luft schnappen und mich ein wenig beruhigen. Ich wollte also gerade um die Ecke biegen, da hörte ich wie André mal wieder seine vor Dämlichkeit sprühenden Reden schwingt, um sich wichtig zu machen und da wollte ich gleich Umdrehen und in Richtung Cafete laufen, als er meinte:

„Und Tim welche von unseren Damen würdest du denn mal so richtig gerne…" Daraufhin machte er ein unmissverständliches Geräusch, das eindeutig belegte, dass er sich evolutionsmäßig noch nicht allzu weit vom Affen entfernt hat. Ich konnte nicht anders und bin natürlich stehen geblieben. Ich habe mich ganz dicht an die Hauswand gedrückt, damit sie mich nicht bemerkten, aber ich musste unbedingt hören, was Tim antwortete, obwohl ich weiß wie kindisch diese Situation war. Er hat nur verächtlich geschnauft und meinte:

„Danke, keinen Bedarf."

„Also bist du schwul?", grinste André ihn dreckig an.

„Nein sicher nicht, aber auch wenn es dich wundert, nicht alle wollen nur über eine Frau drüberrutschen, es gibt durchaus Menschen, die sich mehr unter einer Beziehung vorstellen."

Ich hab mich während dessen kaum gewagt zu atmen, aber ich gebe zu, ich hab auch das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen.

„Ach was! Du willst also eine Alt-Herrenbeziehung führen…Und, wer ist die auserwählte?" Andrés Stimme war voller Hohn und trotzdem wurde er eindeutig unsicherer.

„Es geht dich zwar überhaupt nichts an, aber die einzige Frau, die eindeutig mehr auf dem Kasten hat, ist ganz klar Neele."

Ganz ehrlich, ich war noch nie zuvor so nahe dran umzukippen! Er meinte mich! Mich, für die sich bisher noch nie ein Junge interessiert hat! Dieser unglaubliche Typ schien mich zu mögen!

„Was denn? Ausgerechnet Streber Neele? Nu hör aber auf, langweiliger geht es doch kaum", hörte ich das Ekelpaket zischen und dann nur ein ungläubiges kurzes Auflachen von Tim.

„Mann Junge, wenn du wirklich glaubst, Neele ist langweilig, dann bist du noch dümmer, als ich gedacht habe."

„Was willst du damit sagen", kam es nun drohend von André und ich stellte mir schon vor, wie er Tim schlagen würde, wobei mir ganz übel wurde. Ich wollte gerade aus meinem Versteck heraus, um mich einzumischen, da sagte Tim ganz ruhig, aber mit noch viel drohenderem Unterton. „Genau das, was ich gesagt habe."

Dieser Ton schien gewirkt zu haben, denn André realisierte, dass Tim einen guten halben Kopf großer ist als er. Sein Ton wurde direkt weich und noch unsicherer.

„Hey du musst ja wissen was oder wen du willst. Viel Spaß mit deiner Neele."

Ich konnte es ja nicht sehen, aber es hörte sich so an, als ob er sich entfernen würde, doch dann hat er sich wahrscheinlich noch mal rumgedreht. Ich glaube, diese widerliche Selbstgefälligkeit und Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme, werde ich so schnell nicht vergessen.

„Ähm Tim, du solltest dich aber wirklich nicht zu sehr auf sie versteifen und das meine ich jetzt als Freund."

„So?", fragte Tim schon spürbar angenervt.

„Na ja weißt du, sie hat eh keine Zeit für einen Freund, sie muss sich ja immer um ihren Krüppelvater kümmern. Die macht nicht anderes außer Schule und den Blindenhund für ihren bekloppten Alten zu spielen. Neele kann bestimmt auch nur Behi-Kinder zur Welt bringen und da du ja ein Frauchen fürs Leben suchst, solltest du deine Wahl vielleicht doch noch mal überlegen."

Normalerweise wäre spätestens das der Punkt gewesen, wo ich aus meinem Versteck geplatzt wäre, um André einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Dieser Ignorant ist so dämlich, dass es scheppert und nur wegen solchen Idioten ist das Leben oft so schwer für meinen Dad. Am liebsten hätte ich die Dämlichkeit aus ihm rausgeprügelt und eigentlich bin ich mittlerweile richtig gut darin geworden, solchen Menschen ihre Dummheit zurückzuspiegeln. Ich meine, ich weiß doch, dass André eigentlich nur aus Neid so einen gequirlten Mist erzählt. Jeder weiß, dass seine Eltern sich einen Dreck um ihn scheren. Sein Vater scheffelt mit seiner Zahnarztpraxis Knatter ohne Ende und ist nie zu Hause, hat dafür aber zahlreiche Affären. Und seine Mutter, gibt das Geld aus, als sei der letzte Tag gekommen und nur der neuste Designerfummel und ihre Tabletten, die sie in Massen reinschaufelt, könnte ihr Leben retten. Viel Interesse an ihrem Sohn haben beiden nicht. In der sechsten Klasse hat André sich auf Klassenfahrt deshalb mal bei mir ausgeheult, aber kurz danach ist er immer mehr zum Idioten mutiert. Aber diesmal habe ich es einfach nicht geschafft ihn zurechtzurücken. Ich stand da, immer noch an die Mauer gedrückt und habe einfach nur gemerkt, wie sehr mich seine Worte verletzt haben. Er hat doch keine Ahnung von meinem Dad! Wie kann man nur so gemein sein? Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass mich der Spruch so unvorbereitet getroffen hat. Ich hab mich so scheiße schwach in diesem Moment gefühlt und ich weiß einfach nicht wieso, aber mir sind die Tränen in die Augen geschossen. Die Blöße wollte ich mir dann doch nicht geben und so bin ich geblieben wo ich war.

„Neeles Vater ist blind?", hörte ich Tim dann ungläubig fragen und mein Magen hat sich einfach nur zusammengeschnürt.

„Ja klar, und wenn du mich fragst ist er auch ein bisschen Ü-Ü, wenn du verstehst. Sie muss sich wirklich ständig um ihn kümmern." André triumphierte richtig und ich denke er war sicher, dass sein Gift jetzt so richtig bei Tim wirken würde. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich das in diesem Moment wohl auch geglaubt. Dafür schäme ich mich jetzt ganz schön, aber es war so, denn meine Tränen wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Dabei war ich so wahnsinnig wütend, über diesen Quatsch. Gerade mein Vater, der ständig besorgt ist, dass er zu viel von mir fordern könnte. Ich muss mich überhaupt nicht um ihn kümmern er kommt sehr gut alleine zurecht! Klar leihe ich ihm meine Augen, wenn wir zusammen unterwegs sind, aber das ist genauso normal, wie er immer für mich da ist. Und er ist immer für mich da, er gibt mir Stärke und er weiß immer einen Rat, aber dass wird dieser Ignorant wohl nie verstehen. Eigentlich glaube ich ja, dass André sich die Finger lecken würde, wenn er so einen Vater nur einen Tag haben dürfte. Ich meine klar, wir streiten uns auch, aber was immer auch passiert, ich kann mit allem zu meinen Eltern kommen und Dad stahlt dabei eine Ruhe aus Sicherheit aus, die einen einfach auffangen muss, egal wie schlimm es ist. Ich weiß noch letztes Jahr, als ich beim Pfuschen in Französisch erwischt worden bin. Frau Niemann und ich konnten uns einfach nicht leiden und ihr Unterricht war eine Katastrophe. Ich konnte ihr nicht zuhören ohne mich entweder entsetzlich zu langweilen oder die Wut über ihre hirnrissigen Methoden zu bekommen und da hab ich den Anschluss verloren. Na, jedenfalls hatte sie Feiertag, als sie mich erwischt hat und hat meine Eltern noch am selben Tag antreten lassen. Ich wusste, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber ich wusste auch, dass was immer passieren würde, meine Eltern zu mir stehen würden. So war es dann auch. Frau Niemann berichtete äußerst penibel und theatralisch meine Schandtat und schaute meine Eltern dann erwartungsvoll an.

„Was gedenken sie jetzt zu tun?", fragte sie dann und ich hatte regelrecht das Gefühl ihr läuft der Sabber aus dem Mund, angesichts des Ärgers, der mir wohl bevorstehen sollte.

Ma hat nur angewidert bei diesem Anblick geschaut und meinte dann:

„Was soll denn jetzt passieren? Soll wir Neele etwa 1 Woche bei Wasser und Brot in den Keller sperren, oder was stellen sie sich da vor?"

„Natürlich nicht", kam es pikiert zurück, „aber wir sind uns doch wohl einig, dass da disziplinarisch eingegriffen werden muss."

Mein Vater lächelte nur sanft und meinte dann übertrieben und völlig unpassend zum Inhalt, äußerst freundlich:

„Liebe Frau Niemann, Wie wir unsere Tochter erziehen, geht sie mit Verlaub gesagt, gar nicht an. Sie für ihren Teil haben ihr ja jetzt die ihr zustehende 6 gegeben und ihrer Mittelungspflicht genüge getan. Wollten wir eventuell noch darüber reden, woran es liegt, dass meine Tochter einen Täuschungsversuch unternommen hat?"

„Aber das liegt doch wohl auf der Hand! Ihre Tochter ist faul und wollte sich um die Arbeit drücken. Sie hat wohl gedacht sie könnte mich austricksen, aber da war sie auf dem Holzweg!" Frau Niemann steckte ihr Kinn betont in die Höhe, um zu demonstrieren, wie sehr ich mich da wohl verschätzt hatte.

„Na dann ist ja wohl alles gesagt, ich denke dann können wir wohl gehen?"

„Ja aber…? Nun ja ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Es muss ja einen Grund haben, dass ihre Tochter scheinbar keinen Anstand hat."

„Oh Frau Niemann, ich verspreche ihnen, es wird noch einiges passieren, was sie sich nicht denken können", grinste mein Dad nur und dann haben wir sie einfach stehen lassen. Das war toll! Zuhause hat er mir dann einfach zugehört, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich fand es großartig, was er dann gesagt hat.

„Neele hör zu, du kannst immer und mit jeder Note nach Hause kommen. Auch mit jedem Mist, den du baust. Aber steh dazu. Du hast es nicht nötig feige zu sein und etwas schön zu pfuschen. Wenn es mal nicht so klappt, dann können wir gemeinsam überlegen ob und was wir verändern können, okay?" Er war überhaupt nicht sauer und hat mich einfach nur verstanden. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Andrés Eltern wohl für einen Aufstand gemacht hätten. Aber das Beste kam erst noch. Mein Dad hat mich gefragt, ob ich eine Strafe oder einen Deal vorziehen würde und ich hab mich dann mal für den Deal entschieden. Er hat nur gelächelt und dann kam es:

„Okay, du wirst dich ab sofort demonstrativ in Frau Niemanns Unterricht langweilen und auf keinen Fall aufpassen. Ich will das sie merkt dass du keinen Pfifferling auf ihren Unterricht gibst!"

Mama und ich haben geschaut wie die Autos und haben gleichzeitig nur ein "Was?" hervorgebracht.

„Nu schaut nicht so und es heißt ‚wie bitte', ihr Lieben! Muss ich euch denn alles erklären? Also, das einzige, was du mitbekommen sollst ist, welche Lektionen ihr lernt. Die werden wir beide dann zu Hause nacharbeiten. Ich will dass du in beiden noch ausstehenden Klausuren eine 1 schreibst. Die blöde Kuh soll vor Wut platzen, dass sie dich nicht beim Pfuschen erwischen kann, obwohl es im Unterricht doch offensichtlich ist, dass du nichts verstehst. Die Endnote ist mir egal, aber du hast dein Pensum gelernt. Nach dem Schuljahr könnt ihr eine andere Sprache wählen. Dann kannst du entscheiden, ob du weitermachen willst oder eben Spanisch oder so beginnen möchtest. Aber bis dahin, treibst du diese selbstgefällige Frau in den Wahnsinn, sie hat es verdient!"

Ja, so ist meine Dad und ich möchte ihn um nichts in der Welt eintauschen. Aber ich bin vom Thema abgekommen. Ich steh also da und schäme mich für meine Tränen und dass ich es nicht schaffe meinen Vater zu verteidigen, wie er es verdient hätte, da höre ich plötzlich ein Röcheln.

„Hey Tim lass, mich los, ich wollte dir doch nur einen gut gemeinten Rat geben."

„Darauf verzichte ich! Wie kannst du nur so mies über Neeles Vater reden, wo du ihn doch kaum kennst. Er ist blind, na und? So wie Neele drauf ist, wird sie von ihren Eltern ganz sicher geliebt und verstanden. Und wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass du schlecht über sie oder ihre Familie redest, dann breche ich dir die Knochen, hast du das verstanden?" Damit ließ er André wohl los, denn der verschwand so schnell er konnte mit den Worten: „Ach mach doch was du willst".

Ich mag eigentlich keine Jungs die mit Prügel drohen, aber dieses eine Mal gebe ich zu, dass ich froh darum war, auch wenn es nicht richtig ist. Und eigentlich wollte ich dann auch gleich verschwinden, aber da kommt er einfach um die Ecke und hält mich am Arm fest.

„Es tut mir leid Neele, ich wollte nicht den Neandertaler markieren, aber ich hab gehört wie du geschluchzt hast und da konnte ich nicht anders. Bist du sauer?"

Und wieder bin ich unglaublich dunkelrot angelaufen, zumindest hat es sich so angefühlt. Man war das peinlich!

„Du wusstest, dass ich hier stehen?", hab ich mir hervorgewürgt.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl es war ihm auch ein wenig peinlich, denn er senkte den Blick so niedlich.

„Na ja, ich hab deinen Jackenzipfel gesehen, sonst hätte ich mich wohl gar nicht auf das Gespräch mit diesem Idioten eingelassen."

Mein Herz hat wie verrückt geklopft und es war mir immer noch so peinlich dass er mich beim Lauschen erwischt hat, aber er hat einfach so getan, als ob das gar nicht passiert wäre. Dann hat er mir die letzte Träne aus dem Gesicht gestreichelt! Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, warum ich nicht umgefallen bin, denn meine Knie waren so hart wie Butter in der Sonne.

„Erzählst du mir, warum dich dieser Idiot so mit seinen dummen Worten verletzt hat? Also ich meine….ich würde gerne mehr von dir erfahren." Er hat so unsicher und lieb geschaut, da musste ich ihn einfach anstrahlen und nicken.

„Dann lass uns in den Park gehen", strahlte er zurück und nahm mich an der Hand.

„Was jetzt, wir haben doch noch Geschichte."

„Ja ich weiß, aber die Geschichte ist doch schon geschehen und die Bücher laufen uns nicht weg. Wenn du willst können wir das gemeinsam nachholen. Aber unser Leben ist jetzt Neele und ich will nicht warten. Also ich tu es natürlich, wenn du Geschi auf keinen Fall verpassen willst, aber ich kann jetzt eh keinen klaren Gedanken fassen."

Wieder sah er so süß aus, dass es mir den Ärger wert war, ihm zu folgen. Ich glaub, das war wirklich der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Wir sind den ganzen Nachmittag im Park gewesen. Ich hab ihm von meinem Dad erzählt und von mir und meinen Gedichten. Und dann hab ich ihn gefragt warum er sitzen geblieben ist. Er hat erzählt, dass sein Vater letztes Jahr zwei Schlaganfälle hatte. Nach dem ersten war sein Gehirn bereits schwer geschädigt, so dass er ein Pflegefall geworden ist, beim zweiten Schlaganfall ist er gestorben. Tim hat so traurig geschaut und da hab ich ihn in den Arm genommen und so haben wir eine ganze Weile gesessen und er hat immer wieder ein wenig von seinem Vater erzählt. Später hat er mich dann geküsst. Ich glaub wir haben bestimmt ne Stunde geknutscht! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sein könnte! Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich jemals wieder was essen oder schlafen kann, so wie es in meinem Magen die ganze Zeit tanzt, wenn ich nur an ihn denke! Ich habe einen Freund! Unglaublich! Und ganz ohne Verzwickungen und schreckliche Liebespein. Mit Tim ist irgendwie alles ganz leicht und wunderschön. Ich kann mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Dabei war ich sicher, wenn ich mich mal verliebe, dann wird es ganz furchtbar kompliziert, so wie bei Romeo und Julia oder viel profaner so wie bei meinen Eltern oder ihren Freunden, die haben nämlich alle fürchterlich gelitten, bis sie endlich glücklich waren.

Wirklich wenn ich nur an die Geschichte meiner Eltern denke, dann bekomme ich fast Angst an Tim und mich zu denken. Ich hoffe das ist kein schlechtes Omen, weil es bei uns so reibungslos läuft. Aber so wie er mich küsst – nein! Wir gehören zusammen, ganz sicher! Als Kind habe ich immer gedacht, man muss erst viele Prüfungen und viel Leid durchmachen bis man die wahre Liebe findet, ebenso wie im Märchen. Und meine Eltern haben an sich selbst gelitten so gut es eben ging. Ma hat mir die ganze Geschichte bestimmt schon 100 Mal erzählt, weil sie eben auch mit mir zusammenhängt. Zuerst hat Papa ja immer gedacht er dürfe sich Mama nicht zumuten. Unglaublich! Aber so ein bisschen hat er da heute noch eine Macke. Ich weiß nicht wie oft er mir sagt, dass er mich nicht belasten will mit seiner Blindheit, nur weil wir im Supermarkt mal wieder einen blöden Spruch bekommen haben oder weil ich mich auf meinen Drahtesel schwinge um ihn abzuholen, wenn er einen Weg nicht kennt. Da kann ich echt verstehen, dass Mama damals so ungeduldig war und ihn damit überfordert hat. Na ja, sie ist eigentlich immer ungeduldig und muss immer volle Kraft voraus fahren. Die beiden ergänzen sich da wirklich gut. Papa holt Mama immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und wenn der mal wieder traurig ist dann reicht ein einziges warnendes und zugleich ganz warmes „Simon!" von Mama und er kann sich ihr gar nicht mehr entziehen. Mama hat immer tolle Ideen, wenn es darum geht leben in die Bude zu bringen. Da hat kein noch so trüber Gedanke mehr die Möglichkeit sich auszubreiten! Ja und die Litfaßsäule steht heute noch in unserer Küche und wir hängen alle unsere Wünsche dran und gemeinsam haben wir sie fast alle verwirklicht bekommen. Nachdem Papa damals endlich eingesehen hatte, dass er sich nicht gegen seine Gefühle für Mama wehren kann, sind sie ganz langsam und Stück für Stück zusammen gewachsen. Mama stöhnt heute noch manchmal, wenn sie ihn aufziehen möchte: „Neele, dein Vater ist wie ein Puzzelspiel mit 100000 Teilen und da soll noch mal jemand behaupten ich wäre eine ungeduldiger Mensch!" Mama ist dann nach ihrem Studium hier nach Köln gezogen und alles schien klar zu sein zwischen den beiden. Tja und dann hat Ma erfahren, dass sie mit mir schwanger ist. Papa war echt geschockt und hat sie wohl nur gefragt wie das passieren konnte, worauf die beiden sich verdammt heftig gestritten haben müssen. Papa hat fast dieselben Argumente gegen ein Kind gebracht, wie die, die er damals hatte, als er meinte, dass er Mama nicht mit einer Beziehung zu ihm belasten dürfte und da ist Mama richtig ausgerastet. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie wieder von vorne anfangen sollte und konnte erst Recht nicht verstehen, warum er sich nicht gefreut hat. Sie war so sauer, dass sie ihre Sachen gepackt hat und nach Berlin zu David gefahren ist. Papa hat drei volle Tage gebraucht, um zu kapieren, wie sehr er sie verletzt hat und dann ist er ihr hinterher gereist. Gut dass Rokko ihm geholfen hat und ihn direkt vom Flughafen zu David gebracht hat. Aber jetzt war Mama ganz schön stur und hat ihn ebenfalls 3 Tage warten lassen. Er hat die ganze Zeit vor der Villa Seidel im Zelt kampiert und hat ständig Passanten gebeten Wünsche für ihn auf Zettel zu schreiben. Die hat er dann alle an die Litfaßsäule geklebt, die er vorsorglich mitgenommen hat. Als Ma nach den drei Tagen endlich raus gekommen ist hat sie ihn gefragt, wie lange er denn noch dort sitzen will und er muss recht trotzig geantwortet haben: „Solange bis jemand meine Wünsche liest und ich die Chance bekomme, dass sie sich erfüllen!"

„Na gib die Säule schon her, bevor Seidels die Polizei rufen und dich abholen lassen." Dann ist sie ins Haus, um die vielen Wünsche zu lesen und sie hütet diese Wünsche heute noch wie einen Schatz in ihren privaten Sachen. Ich glaube bis auf einen haben sich alle Wünsche erfüllt. Papa hat sich nämlich auch gewünscht, dass es nicht bei einem Kind bleibt. Typisch! Erst nicht wollen und dann nicht genug bekommen können. Aber ich hätte es auch schön gefunden, wenn ich noch Geschwister hätte. Nur Mama hatte ein Jahr nach meiner Geburt einen gutartigen Tumor in der Gebärmutter und sie mussten leider alles entfernen, so dass dieser Traum geplatzt ist. Aber einen Wunsch hat sie ihm dafür sofort erfüllt. Sie kam also wieder raus und auch wenn sie es bis heute bestreitet, Papa ist sich ganz sicher dass sie geweint hat. Und dann hat sie ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm zu geflüstert: "Ja du Idiot, ich will dich heiraten!"

Und dann hat sie ihn zu Boden geknutscht, sagt Papa, übrigens auch ein Wunsch, der an der Säule hing. Unglaublich das Eltern so romantisch und gleichzeitig so kompliziert sein können!

Dagegen sind Marcos Eltern wirklich pflegeleicht. Die lieben sich einfach, gehen ganz in ihrer Familie auf und Jürgen hat dabei einen Humor, dem kein noch so gut vorbereiteter Streit, etwas anhaben kann. Ich glaube Marcos Eltern können gar nicht richtig streiten, jedenfalls beschwert sich Francesca schon mal bei Mama darüber, dass Jürgen sie jedes Mal zum Lachen bringt, wenn sie eigentlich sauer auf ihn sein will. Nun Jürgen war ganz früher wohl mal in Mama verliebt, aber dass hat sich dann doch schnell wieder gegeben. Die beiden haben also nur ein bisschen gelitten. Hihi, ich glaub das kommt als positives Beispiel auf meine Liste, dass eine Liebe auch ohne viele Irrungen und Wirrungen gut funktionieren kann. Aber apropos Marco. Oh je, dem muss ich ja auch noch beichten das ich jetzt einen Freund habe. Hoffentlich spielt er nicht den Aufpasser und versucht Tim auf den Zahn zu fühlen! Die Rolle hat er nämlich voll drauf. Liegt wohl daran, dass er drei kleine Schwestern hat. Manchmal wundert es mich sowieso, dass wir beide so gute Freunde sind und er nicht ständig versucht, mich wie seine Schwestern zu behandeln. Na ja, ich hab ihm, als wir 8 waren ja auch schon zwei Mal geholfen, die Jungs zu verprügeln, die ihm immer das Taschengeld abzocken wollten. Seit dem sind wir unzertrennlich und keiner hat mehr versucht uns etwas anzutun. Ich bin wirklich froh einen so guten Freund zu haben, auch wenn ich ihm jetzt das Herz brechen muss, hihi. Nee, dass dürfte ihm wohl erspart bleiben, dazu sind wir dann doch zu sehr wie Geschwister. Aber wir haben uns nun mal versprochen zu heiraten, falls wir bis zu unserem 30sten noch niemand anderen haben. Tja, das wird jetzt wohl nichts mehr. Ob Tim und ich wohl eines Tages…..? Ah Neele reiß dich zusammen! Ein Tag, dass heißt noch gar nichts! Da kann noch soviel schief gehen!

Das schlimmste Beispiel für echtes Liebesleid, das sind aber immer noch Rokko und Lisa. Die Geschichte ist echt mal hart! Da fällt mir ein, dass die beiden heute Hochzeitstag haben! Ob das wohl ein gutes Omen ist? Egal ich sollte ihnen wohl mal eben eine E-Mail schreiben…

…So da bin ich wieder. Ja Lisa und Rokko das ist schon arg speziell. Die haben sich kennen gelernt, als Lisa noch in David verliebt war. Was soll ich sagen? Der Freundeskreis meiner Eltern gleicht einer Soap oder einer Telenovela, das glaubt einem so wie so keiner! Nur gut, dass sich inzwischen alle fest gefunden haben. Na auf jeden Fall ist Rokko, dann in ihr Leben getreten und die beiden haben nach langem hin und her endlich zueinander gefunden und wollten heiraten. Am 1. September. Dann hat das Drama seinen Lauf genommen. Die beiden haben sich erst aus den Augen verloren und dann ist jede Möglichkeit sich einander wieder anzunähern gründlich schief gegangen. Dabei haben beiden gelitten wie die Tiere, hat Mama mir jedenfalls erzählt. Da musste der ganze Freundeskreis erstmal ordentlich Intrigen schmieden, damit die beiden endlich wieder zu einander finden konnten. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass mir so was niemals passiert! Aber inzwischen haben die beiden auch zwei Kinder und sind sehr glücklich miteinander. Rokko kann wirklich süß sein. Er macht Lisa immer wieder total schöne Liebeserklärungen, so als ob sie frisch verliebt wären. Jasko findet das glaube ich auch ganz süß, obwohl er einen nur schwer erahnen lässt, was so in ihm vorgeht. Er hat noch viele Jahre unter den Folgen seiner Frühgeburt gelitten. Ich weiß noch als wir klein waren hatte er immer Asthma und musste oft seinen Inhalator benutzen. Er war viel kleiner und schwächer wie die anderen Kinder. Ich meine er ist immerhin 3 Jahre älter wie ich und trotzdem war ich lange Zeit fast genauso groß wie er. Aber das hat er inzwischen aufgeholt. Er macht seit bestimmt 5 Jahren Triathlon und hat eine richtige Sportlerfigur bekommen. Ich kenn kein Mädchen, das sich nicht nach ihm umdrehen würde. Er sieht wirklich sehr gut aus und nett ist er eigentlich auch, nur eben verdammt schüchtern. Ich mein dass muss man sich mal vorstellen! Da baggern ihn die hübschesten Frauen überhaupt an und entweder er reagiert gar nicht oder er läuft rot an und fängt an zu stottern. Mama grinst dann immer und meint: „Genau wie Lisa mal war." Das verstehe ich eigentlich nicht wirklich, denn Lisa ist nun wirklich locker, aber vielleicht entwickelt Jasko sich da ja noch. Seine Schwester hingegen ist das genaue Gegenteil. Sie findet Rokkos Liebeserklärungen an Lisa auch überhaupt nicht süß, sondern einfach nur peinlich. Ich meine sie ist auch ganz nett, aber sie hat einfach nur Jungs im kopf. Dabei ist sie auch erst 16, aber ich glaub sie hat schon mit zwei Jungs geschlafen! Ich könnte das nicht, wenn ich denjenigen nicht wirklich liebe. Ob Tim wohl? Oh mein Gott, ich hoffe er denkt nicht, dass….nein ich möchte ihn doch erst mal eine bisschen besser kennen lernen. Aber er hat ja auch gesagt, dass er nicht einfach so über jede Frau drüber…. Okay ganz ruhig…das muss ja nicht heute und auch nicht morgen entschieden werden. Aber küssen möchte ich ihn schon sehr gerne wieder….Oh verflucht, so werde ich nie einschlafen können!

Also, ich war bei Alessa stehen geblieben…. Sie ist schon seltsam und Rokko leidet glaube ich ganz schön darunter, dass „seine Kleine" so schnell flügge geworden ist. Mama foppt ihn immer damit, aber mir tut er eigentlich ein wenig leid. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie macht, denn sie könnte ja auch mal an den Falschen geraten. Auf der anderen Seite ist sie aber auch ziemlich taff und weiß ganz genau was sie will. Sie erinnert mich da ganz schön an Bev. Die beiden verstehen sich auch sehr gut. Hm, David und Bev haben auch eine mehr als seltsame Beziehung. Ich habe noch nie ein Pärchen gesehen, was sich so oft streitet und sich genauso oft völlig leidenschaftlich wieder versöhnt. Es ist ihnen dabei auch ganz egal wer dabei zuschaut. Wo die knutschen, da wächst kein Gras mehr! Letztes Jahr haben sie geheiratet. Mama hat sich für David gefreut wie ein Schneekönig und gemeint, dass er nun doch endlich seinen Willen bekommen hat. Ich hätte gar nicht geglaubt, dass David heiraten wollte, er wirkt eigentlich eher wie der ewige Junggeselle. Obwohl, ich muss zugeben mit Tom geht er wirklich süß um. Tom ist jetzt 6 und seit er auf die Welt gekommen ist, sollen die beiden ruhiger geworden sein. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen was das bedeutet. Aber wenigstens scheinen die beiden an ihren Streitereien Freunde zu haben. Nun Lisa und Rokko jedenfalls schaffen es nicht mal zwei Sätze lang wirklich böse miteinander zu sein. Es ist, als ob die beiden Angst haben, sich so zu streiten, dass sie sich wieder verlieren könnten. Ich meine sie diskutieren es schon aus, wenn sie verschiedener Meinung sind, aber ich habe noch nie mitbekommen, dass sie dabei laut geworden sind oder das auch nur ein verletzendes Wort gefallen wäre. Na ja vielleicht verlegen sie das Streiten ja auch nur auf einen Zeitpunkt, wenn sie alleine sind, ich habe keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls sind sie genug zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen. Als sie sich nach soviel Missverständnissen endlich wieder zusammengerauft hatten, da mussten sie direkt um Jaskos Leben bangen und als das endlich gut war, hat sich keiner von beiden getraut, den anderen zu fragen, ob sie es nocheinmal mit dem Heiraten versuchen wollen. Dabei war das beiden wohl extrem wichtig. Also schon wieder gelitten und sich nicht getraut darüber zu reden. Das wird mir nie passieren! Hoffe ich zumindest. Auf jeden Fall nehme ich mir das heute ganz fest vor und schreibe es ja auch jetzt hier auf, damit ich mich im Zweifelsfall daran erinnere. Wenn Tim und ich mal Streit haben oder er etwas tut, was ich nicht verstehe, dann werde ich so lange mit ihm reden, bis wir wieder klar sind. Auf keinen Fall will ich ganz umsonst so einen Streß haben, wie die beiden ihn damals gehabt haben. Die können bloß froh sein, dass sie meinen Dad haben. Der hat beide quasi zu einem Antrag gezwungen. Das muss eigentlich ziemlich witzig gewesen sein. Er hat die beiden nach Köln und natürlich auch in die unsicht-Bar eingeladen. Vorher hat er sich erst Rokko vorgeknöpft und ihn solange bearbeitet, bis er ihn soweit hatte, dass er Lisa dort einen Antrag machen würde. Das Gemeine daran war, dass er Lisa ebenfalls bearbeitet hat, weil er der Meinung war, das zwei geplante Heiratsanträge sicherer sein, falls einer der beiden kneift. So haben sie sich also gegenseitig gefragt und waren bestimmt ganz schön baff. Jedenfalls weiß Lisa bis heute nicht, dass mein Dad auch Rokko bearbeitet hat und umgekehrt weiß Rokko auch nicht, dass Lisa Nachhilfe bekommen hat. Aber beide tragen bis heute zwei Eheringe! Sie haben schließlich entschieden, wieder am 1 September zu heiraten. Ganz schön mutig, finde ich. Da soll noch mal einer sagen, Erwachsene seien nicht völlig bekloppt! Obwohl, ein ganz klein wenig romantisch ist es ja auch, schließlich hat sie ihre Liebe immer wieder zu Dad in die Dunkelheit geführt.

So, jetzt bin ich doch ein ganzes Stück ruhiger. Das was ich jetzt aufgeschrieben habe ist zwar völlig wirr, aber irgendwie hat mich das Nachdenken über die vielen verschiedenen Beziehungen zumindest müde gemacht und ich glaub ich geh jetzt mal langsam in die Heia. Aber ganz sicher werde ich jetzt wieder häufiger schreiben, denn ich befürchte – nein das ist gelogen! Ich hoffe ganz, ganz sehr, dass ich noch viel zu berichten habe, in nächster Zeit. Ich bin verliebt! Und es fühlt sich wunderbar an! Morgen wollen wir was zusammen unternehmen (vorausgesetzt unser Blaumachen hat keine weiteren Konsequenzen) und ich freu mich wahnsinnig darauf! Also liebes Tagebuch, du hörst wieder von mir! Gute Nacht!


End file.
